Enredos en San Valentín
by Betzacosta
Summary: Quince días, catorce historias, trece autoras... Saraes, NikkyScully, Zoalesita, Dark Warrior 1000, Katlyn Cullen, Sarah Crish Cullen, Bertlin, Lakentsb, Ginegine, Susana Minguell, Aryam Shields Masen, Gery Whitlock y yo, los invitamos a nuestra conmemoración y regalo para el día de San Valentín.
1. Argumento

_**Argumento.**_

Bella Swan desde que tenía dieciocho años se rindió con San Valentín, ella absolutamente lo detesta, cada año había sido peor que el anterior, no solamente porque había sido la única que nunca recibía tarjeta de san Valentín en su colegio o golosinas. Sino porque cuando tuvo sus novios, siempre algo sucedía en esa fecha, o la abandonaban, la dejaban esperando, terminaban con ella casualmente el día anterior, o la peor de todos, el día que se había rendido absolutamente en esa festividad, fue cuando por fin pudo celebrarla y terminó humillada, empapada y llorando por un completo perdedor, "_el innombrable_".

Dada su renuencia a la fecha, comenzó al año siguiente de ese último evento con su única tradición, organizar la fiesta: "Odio a San Valentín y él puede muy bien caerse muerto si lo desea". En realidad se siente como una pequeña hada, repartiendo alrededor su aversión a esa festividad y buscando detractores contra el enano con pañales que en su opinión había sido creado por alguien definitivamente pedófilo.

Esa era su tradición y su objetivo de vida, y no iba a dejar que nadie, ni siquiera su nuevo y maravilloso novio, lo arruinase. En cambio, invitaría a las personas que querían acabar con la fecha y también intentaría rehabilitar a algunas ilusas que todavía creían en ella y en el enano con pañales.

Ella, a sus veintiocho años, como había venido haciendo durante toda la década anterior, el día treinta y uno de enero, comenzaría a enviar sus invitaciones a sus amigos, conocidos e incluso guardaría algunas sin nombre, para entregarlas alrededor a las personas que en verdad creyera que las necesitaba. Después de todo, había sido a raíz de una de esas que conoció a la que ahora era su mejor amiga de todo el mundo.

Ahora, doce de esas personas, recibirán una oportunidad por esa pequeña hada del infierno, no solamente a compartir una noche en un sitio, con amigos, enemigos, bebidas y pensamientos más o menos negativos; sino a tener un cambio en su vida, donde podrían encontrar justo lo que necesitaban.

Y quizás, solo quizás, ellos podrían enseñarle una que otra cosa a ella.

* * *

Hola a todos y todas, bienvenidas a nuestra pequeña celebración de san Valentín. Como bien lo dice el _sumary_, esta será una historia conjunta entre trece autoras de _fanfiction_.

Primero; a cada una de ellas: _**Saraes, NikkyScully, Zoalesita, Dark Warrior 1000, Katlyn Cullen, Sarah Crish Cullen, Bertlin, Lakentsb, Ginegine, Susana Minguell, Aryam Shields Masen, y Gery Whitlock**_, tengo que agradecerle su colaboración y apoyo, ya que en el momento en que surgió la idea y las busqué, inmediatamente aceptaron entrar en esto, y cada una ha tenido la dedicación y el compromiso para llevarlo a cabo.

Si bien, dejaremos los agradecimientos para el final, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerlo por la forma que se embarcaron a este verdadero reto. Porque el resultado, les aseguro, que a mí me está fascinando y espero que suceda igual para ustedes. Es mágico y ha llegado a mucho más de lo que esperaba al principio.

Quiero explicarles algunas cosas, y me disculpo por esta nota tan larga, pero queremos aclarar el panorama.

Esta historia como el _sumary_ y el argumento lo establecen, será desarrollada hasta san Valentín. Tendremos catorce personajes principales, y doce serán trabajados por doce autoras, los dos restantes por una sola.

Cada capítulo tendrá varios personajes a la vez, más la unión de uno al otro.

Es importante destacar que aunque desde el principio sabremos cuáles autoras estarán desarrollando la historia, no tendremos idea de cuál autora hace cuál personaje, hasta el final.

Esto se decidió de esa manera por dos razones importantes:

**Primera:** No queremos estigmatizar ningún personaje, no deseamos preferencia o descarte por una u otra autora o historia.

Sinceramente, cada historia vale la pena, es maravillosa, tiene su fundamento y desarrollo, y consideramos que es mejor que cada uno de ellos debe ser simplemente disfrutada.

**Segundo: **Tenemos un juego y reto para ustedes, lectores y lectoras. ¿No creían que el reto iba a ser únicamente nosotras, las autoras? Ustedes también merecen el suyo propio: Deberían, si lo desean, intentar descubrir cuál de las trece autoras trabaja un personaje en específico, o los personajes específicos en el caso de esa autora que trabaja dos personas.

Eso tiene su grado de dificultad, ya que cada escena estará relatada en tercera persona. Y su grado de facilidad, porque cada autora les dejara una pista de un sello que la caracterice –nombre de fic, frase que utiliza constantemente, frase que le gusta-, en alguna parte de la historia y si lo encuentran… ¡trabajo hecho!

La respuesta será dada en los _reviews_, y yo los contabilizaré.

Quien acierte la mayor cantidad de autoras, recibirá un regalo.

Es simplemente algo para divertirnos y relajarnos un rato.

Esperamos su participación y adivinaciones.

Sobre todo, esperamos de corazón, que esta idea sea de su agrado, que nos acompañen hasta el final, y nos digan qué sienten sobre ella.

Un agradecimiento muy especial a_ Gaby y X_ por sus maravillosas portadas e imágenes. Todas quedamos encantadas con ella, y es el aperitivo perfecto a lo que queremos plasmar.

Ahora sí, me despido, y desde mañana, comenzamos con el reto.

_Betza._


	2. Prologo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Esto es un compendio de autoras y la trama pertenece a: _Saraes, NikkyScully, Zoalesita, Dark Warrior 1000, Betzacosta, Katlyn Cullen, Sarah Crish Cullen, Bertlin, Lakentsb, Ginegine, Susana Minguell, Aryam Shields Masen, y Gery Whitlock_.

* * *

_Enredos en San Valentín.__  
__Prologo.__  
__31__ de enero de 2013.__  
__Jueves._

* * *

Bella estaba sentada en el gran sofá color mostaza de su apartamento que se encontraba en la mitad de la sala, no en el fondo escondido contra una pared, relegado por el mundo. No, su sofá era protagonista, exitoso, y merecía estrellato, por eso estaba allí, mirando a la puerta principal, porque quería deslumbrar.

Le encantaba su sofá tanto como le encantaba su apartamento, en su estilo industrial _chick_, aunque la parte _chick_ lo había conseguido colgando trozos de telas de distintos colores y formas en los tubos que salían del techo. Algunos de ellos debían ser la ropa que se había quitado en una sesión de sexo desesperada, pero ni su techo ni ella revelarían algo sobre ello.

Bueno, en realidad, en ese momento de su vida, estaba más que conforme con todo a su alrededor. Era jefa de recursos humanos de McCarty's, lo cual era un asombroso logro a sus veintiocho años de edad, a pesar que ese bendito trabajo era bastante aburrido, y los condenados rumores —totalmente infundados— sobre los motivos de su promoción.

_"Todas son unas perras al pensar que me acostaría con Emmett. ¡Nunca!"_, se gritó a sí misma y rodó los ojos sintiéndose un poco acelerada. Ella había sido considerada desde pequeña, como una chica un poco peculiar y la verdad no lo objetaba. Amaba eso de su forma de ser, le divertía, y esperaba que las personas que no la aceptaran se largaran porque no gastaría ni un segundo en tratar de cambiar.

Escuchó su teléfono celular sonar y lo tomó rápidamente, como si estuviera apunto de ser atrapada haciendo una maldad; lo cual, de alguna manera, al ver quién era la persona que la llamaba, era cierto.

—Hola, hermoso —saludó dejándose caer en el respaldo de su sofá.

—Hola, caramelito —le respondió su hermoso novio y ella sonrió como una tonta enamorada.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese estado, había paseado por los lados del amor desde que era una adolescente; teniendo varios tipos de ellos: romántico, caótico, frustrante, imposible, desesperante. Pero esa vez era distinto, se sentía como si estuviera en los cielos con él, tanto que no lo había golpeado por ese mote tan espantosamente horrible… todavía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó y ella comenzó a mover sus pies debajo de su cuerpo, claro ejemplo que estaba nerviosa. Mucho.

—Nada, cielo, —respondió más animada mirando a la pared y arrugando la cara cuando escuchó el timbre.

—¿Llegó alguien?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco ya que James no podría haber elegido peor momento para tocar el timbre que ese.

—James viene a casa, y trae cena, creo que quiere que hagamos algo… —La otra línea se quedó en silencio por unos instantes—. Edward…

—Yo estaba llamándote porque Emmett y Ben me invitaron a tomarme unos tragos, e iba a preguntarte si querías venir con nosotros, pero ya sé que no puedes… —comentó con tono celoso. Ella suspiró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Sabes que James es como mi hermano, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No teníamos planes y él llamo y… —No quería mentirle, así que se calló.

—Bien…, entonces, ¿hoy no nos veremos?

En ese instante abrió la puerta y le guiñó un ojo al rubio que la estaba esperando con dos paquetes y una amplia sonrisa. Ella le levantó el dedo índice dejándole claro que se callara o le cortaría las pelotas, ya que tendía a ser de lo más imprudente cuando Edward estaba cerca. Conocía bien a su amigo, de manera que apostaba triple contra sencillo que lo estaba jodiendo adrede y solo James y tal vez el mismísimo Príncipe del Infierno sabían el por qué. El rubio intentó levantarla por los aires para hacerla jadear y con eso molestar a Edward, pero su rodilla se levantó peligrosa —y rápidamente— a ese punto, por lo que dio un brinquillo y levantó sus manos con la señal internacional futbolística de _"árbitro yo soy el más inocente de los hombres, no hice nada…"._

—No lo creo, pero mañana lo haremos, sin lugar a dudas —continuó volviendo a concentrarse en su novio—. Diviértete con Emmett y Ben, y piensa en lo buena novia que soy permitiéndote una noche de juerga… —Lo escuchó soltar una risilla.

—Bien… Eh… Pórtate bien y espero que se comporte.

—Y yo espero que te portes bien también, hermoso —respondió y golpeó a James con la cobija que cubría su sofá cuando el muy guarro comenzó a tararear la canción de _Love Story_, bastante sonoramente, mientras con sus manos formaba corazón y lo acercaba y lo alejaba de su pecho imitando el ritmo cardíaco—. Cualquier cosa me escribes, ¿vale? Te dejo. Te amo, adiós.

No le dejó contestar antes de trancar la llamada, y lanzando el teléfono contra la mesa, pateó a James.

—¡Idiota, me pones nerviosa cuando haces esas cosas! —le gritó furiosa.

—Cariño, nunca fuiste de las que mienten —le acusó rodando los ojos y ella se mordió el labio inferior—. Podrías haber estado hablando con el presidente de la nación y no te hubiera importado, de hecho te hubieras divertido mostrándote irreverente también, el problema es que estabas hablando con Edward… no soy yo quien te pone nerviosa, es él.

—No te metas con Edward —le reclamó enfurruñándose—. Es un hombre adorable y maravilloso y es… perfecto…

—¿Perfecto? ¿Quién eres y dónde tienes escondida a mi amiga? —le preguntó poniéndose serio, ella bajó su mirada.

— Soy la misma —le respondió con voz queda—, lo que pasa es que no quiero cagarla con este.

James había conocido a Bella a los cinco años, cuando un niño modelo "yo soy el más pija de la clase y me hago el fuerte con los que son más débiles" la pellizcó y consiguió que tirara su comida al suelo. Desde niño nunca había soportado a los estúpidos, de manera que sin pensarlo dos segundos le dio un empujón frente al resto del grupo que se había reunido para disfrutar el espectáculo del abuso. El "niño pija" que no resultó ser tan "pija" como quería hacerles creer, se puso a llorar como un auténtico marrano. Como resultado de su acción de rescate, él se ganó un castigo y una amiga para toda su vida. Esta amiga a la que ahora estaba viendo dudar de sí misma, esta hermosa y loca mujer que estaba convenciéndose que tenía que adaptarse para que el "perfecto novio pija" la quisiera a su lado.

—Es que soy "demasiado" para un hombre como Edward, James, y no precisamente en el buen sentido —continuó Bella y suspirando agregó—: Demasiado retorcida, demasiado sarcástica, demasiado sacada, demasiado activa sexualmente…

—Nena, en este momento me estas asustando de muerte porque te veo extraviada en el bosque de la mierda —le respondió poniéndose serio—. No somos gente convencional, nunca lo hemos sido y nunca lo seremos, pero por ese motivo somos geniales. —Bella suspiró—. Por Dios, Bella, te gustaban los rábanos a los cinco años, a ningún niño en el mundo le gustan los rábanos y yo engañé a mi niñera a los cuatro años y la dejé sentada en el porche toda la noche mientras asaltaba la heladera y me comía todo el helado que no había querido darme —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, escucharon que una trampa de ratón saltaba y dio un brinquillo seguido por un grito.

—¡Es Mickey! ¡Es Mickey! —gritó lanzándose contra su sofá maravilla apachurrando a James en el proceso—. Sácalo… ¡Sácalo!

—¿Mickey? —Preguntó levantándose y caminando hacia donde había salido el ruido—. ¿Aún no se ha muerto el bendito ratón?

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras veía que sacaba la trampa.

—He malgastado más queso del que puedas imaginar y siempre desaparece pero nunca hay ningún ratón esperando. Pensaría que es en verdad un fantasma si no lo hubiera visto una vez correteando por la cocina. —Frunció el ceño y miró hacia ese punto—. Aunque tal vez si está muerto ahora podríamos guardarlo para presionar a Bree para que venga este año… Lo ponemos en una caja con la invitación a la fiesta en la boca y una nota que diga "No faltes" y lo dejamos en su buzón…

James caminó de vuelta hacia ella, con la trampa vacía y negó con la cabeza.

—Esta es mi dama —le dijo sonriendo—. Ese pendejo no sabe que tiene a la versión femenina de Lucifer en su cama todas las noches, ¿verdad?

Bella sonrió y movió sus caderas lo más tímidamente posible mientras bajaba su mirada tímidamente, aparentando ser la chica buena que en verdad no era.

—No importa, soy un as en materia de perversión —comentó James guiñándole un ojo, mientras devolvía la trampa, recordándole exactamente los motivos por los que Edward lo odiaba absolutamente. Pero ella lo amaba y nadie la entendía como él—. Después resolveré el problema de Mickey, un condenado mal nombre para escoger cuando quieres matar al puto ratón, tendré pesadillas al asesinar al mejor ratón de américa durante siglos.

—El ratón Mickey sí que era una pija, así que puede morirse. Prefiero al pato Donald… —le respondió Bella saltando del mueble y buscando las bolsas—. Comamos algo mientras vemos las cosas.

—Vale. Yo llevaré solamente a diez personas, y dos sin nombre, como lo es normal —comentó lanzando las invitaciones—. Las hice según lo acordado.

Bella sonrió mientras se sentaba en el suelo, ya que según su percepción era uno de los mejores lugares donde estar, y tomaba la caja de invitaciones en sus manos.

—Parece una invitación de bodas… —comentó ella enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, a una boda del infierno —ironizó James y ella sonrió ampliamente.

Frente a ella estaban la invitación a la Décima fiesta de "Odio a San Valentín y él puede caerse muerto si lo desea". La había comenzado cuando cumplió diecinueve años de edad, su grano de arena para mejorar la humanidad. Se sentía bastante orgullosa de ella.

—El ángel muerto por su propia flecha es un clásico. Me hubiese ido con la motosierra —comentó James pero ella estaba demasiado maravillada para hablar.

—Está perfecta. ¡No la arruines! —reclamó abriéndola un par de segundos después.

Siempre tenía detalles ornamentados, letras curveadas, casi pasando por románticas sino fuera por el tema de cada año: asesinato. Todos contra el pequeño angelito pedófilo, evidentemente. Habían sido condenadamente inventivos y beneficiaba que James fuera un genio nato de diseño. Lo habían decapitado, desmembrado, ahorcado, ahogado, arrollado, desangrado, descuartizado, disparado, encerado —esa se les ocurrió después de ver esa horrible película _Casa de Cera_ y agradecía al cielo haberlo tomado de allí porque sino nunca, jamás, se hubiera perdonado por haber perdido esas dos horas de su vida—. Pero ese año se habían ido con el cupido muriendo con su propia flecha, era poético, irónico, clásico. ¡Era perfecto! Ya era hora de volver a sus raíces.

Los mejores momentos de su vida habían sido vividos en una de esas fiestas. Su mejor amiga, sus mejores borracheras, sus mejores ligues de una noche. Toda su vida adulta podría ser contada durante el transcurso de esas reuniones, y esperaba que la de ese año fuera apoteósica. Era la primera vez que ocurría cuando ella estaba en el medio de una relación.

Esto era una tradición, una parte de su vida, una de sus mejores cosas. Edward lo entendería… esperaba… Después de que comprendiera que no iba en contra del amor o de él. Estaba segura… más o menos…

—Yo invitaré a algunos del trabajo y a algunos compañeros de la Universidad —comentó ella—. La lista, ya está estipulada, y tendré el par sin nombre que me corresponde, como es tradición, por si encontramos a alguien que lo merezca —Lo vio asentir de acuerdo.

—Por favor, dime que tu asistonta no irá… —preguntó James con tono aburrido.

—¿Jessica? No, ella está vetada indefinidamente. Su castigo de organizarla sin participar durará por lo menos cien años. O hasta que me canse de soportar a esa perra por su eficiencia y despida su trasero.

—Hazme un favor y hazlo pronto, para poder acostarme con la nueva… —le pidió James y Bella gruñó. Sonoramente.

—Eso fue lo que nos metió en ese problema en primer lugar… —le peleó golpeando su hombro.

Ese había sido el único año en que la fiesta había sido votada en el blog _"Todos contra San Valentín", _como algo menos que memorable. Había invitado a Jessica porque la chica había insistido a ir, y como Bella estaba comenzando en la empresa le pareció mal dejarla afuera, no la conocía. Pero la mujer estando en la fiesta, se había vuelto loca, había intentado ligar a James, arrastrándolo al baño y haciéndole sexo oral. Cuando terminó, James la había dejado varada porque según confesó se había vuelto un poco psicópata, pero ella había comenzado a perseguirlo alrededor. Al final el gorila había tenido que sacarla del local. Al año siguiente le había rogado ir de nuevo prometiendo mejor comportamiento y se había negado, dañando su de por sí terrible relación. Después le habían otorgado el cargo de Jefe de recursos humanos y Emmett se la había asignado de asistente, lo cual lo había hecho un poco peor, aunque Bella tenía su diversión con ella. La torturaba un poco, sobre todo en el asunto de la fiesta.

—Dime que tendremos material de ligue allí. Me gusta la de cabello negro, la asistente de la vice…

—¿Ángela?

—Sí… —dijo alzando las cejas tentativamente—. Y la nueva rubia que tiene meses allí, la legal que te fue a visitar un día a recursos, Tanya. Y a la vice también, Esme…

—James a ti te gustan todas — le dijo sonriendo— Sabes, invité a Alice y mis tíos dejaron que fuera. Estoy tan emocionada por eso…

—Perfecto. ¡Pervirtamos a la prima pequeña de Bella! —gritó James y ella lo golpeó.

—Tiene diecisiete, James, aléjate de ella… —le advirtió.

—No tengo culpa que me amen, cariño… —le guiñó un ojo y ella rodó los ojos. Ya que sabía que bromeaba, conocía a su amigo, más que nadie en el planeta, así que sabía que nunca iría a ligarse a la luz de sus ojos. O por lo menos lo esperaba, porque si no, estaba segura que él sabía que no podría quedarse dormido, si no quería despertar con un caso _"Lorena Bobbit"_, entre sus piernas.

Lo vio abriendo su laptop y comenzando con el _pendrive_ a pasar la información para hacer las invitaciones vía mail, mientras buscaba entre el plan de la fiesta. De verdad eran un poco obsesivos con el asunto. Además, sin importar cuánto la criticaban o llamaran loca, como sabía que lo hacían en sus espaldas, las fiestas eran espectaculares y siempre venían pidiendo invitación. Pero no, solamente entrabas con una o por ser acompañante del dueño de una invitación, eso había sido estipulado desde un episodio que había sucedido siete años atrás con un exnovio de Bella. Incluso James llevaba unos gorilas bastante espeluznantes por ese motivo.

—¿Confirmado _Hooverville_? —preguntó James y ella asintió.

—Mañana iré después del trabajo para hablar con el dueño, Jacob, quiero saber si podemos poner nuestros… juguetes…

—Perfecto, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

—No… —respondió dejando las invitaciones en el suelo—. Puedo ir sola…

—Cobarde —le reclamó James y ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Puedo ir tranquilamente sin ti…

—Sí, pero esa no es la verdadera razón, te vas a escabullir para que ese noviete tuyo no se dé cuenta que estás organizando la fiesta hasta que sea demasiado tarde para hacer nada…

—Edward sabe que la hago. Su primo es Emmett, y él siempre ha ido a mi fiesta y lo ha comentado, además de Ben…

—¿Pero sabe que lo harás este año? Ay, nena, te conozco, ¿no lo sabe?

—Se lo diré… Pronto… y verás que estará bien con ello —contestó a regañadientes. Odiaba cuando la atrapaba, a pesar que en ese momento se lo había puesto muy fácil.

—Aja… claro… —contestó él mirándola con escepticismo—. De todas formas lo importante es que la de este año será la mejor de todas, te lo aseguro…

Ella comenzó a asentir, antes de escuchar su teléfono sonar con un mensaje de texto. Sonrió cuando vio que era Edward preguntándole cómo estaba yendo, siempre cuando estaba con James tendía a hacerlo. Era tan adorable actuando todo celoso que le provocaba abrazarlo.

—Concéntrate, que tienes tu cara de estar pensando cosas calientes…

Ella se carcajeó y dejó el teléfono a un lado… ya le contestaría más tarde.

Deseaba que la fiesta de ese año fuera mágica, que uniera a sus compañeros y los volviera amigos, que festejaran fuerte hasta el amanecer sin importarles que al día siguiente fuera laboral —a fin de cuentas, iría el jefe y ella era la jefe de recursos humanos así que hacían la vista gorda y el día siguiente era como un día de asueto por _bulling_ para los que iban.

Escuchó el teléfono sonar indicando que Edward le había mandado un nuevo mensaje, impaciente por no haber recibido respuesta del anterior. Suspirando volvió a tomarlo para contestarle, sabiendo que ese año sería diferente, pero esperando que todo saliera bien…

* * *

¿Qué autoras escriben estos personajes?

* * *

**Si les gusto o no, dejen reviews :D**


	3. 13 días para san Valentín

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Esto es un compendio de autoras y la trama pertenece a: _Saraes, NikkyScully, Zoalesita Dark Warrior 1000, Betzacosta, Katlyn Cullen, Sarah Crish Cullen, Bertlin, Lakentsb, Ginegine, Susana Minguell, Aryam Shields Masen, y Gery Whitlock_.

* * *

"_Carpe Diem"._

_ Susana Minguell._

* * *

_Enredos en San Valentín.__  
__Capítulo I__  
__01 de febrero de 2013.__  
__Viernes._

* * *

Jasper miró, de nuevo, la imagen que reflejaba el espejo. Ni siquiera se reconocía a sí mismo. Lejos había quedado el chico adorable y optimista que fue un día, aquel que soñaba en convertirse en un gran músico al que seguirían miles de fans. No, sin duda ese chico había muerto hacía exactamente seis meses atrás.

—Genial, Jasper, qué gran idea liarte al trompazo con ese idiota de Benson en plena clase —se recriminó mientras abrochaba su sudadera de cuadros y tomaba su mochila antes de salir de su cuarto para desayunar.

—Buenos días —le saludó su tía nada más verlo entrar. Él, apenas le hizo un gesto con la cara, y dejando caer la mochila al suelo, se deslizó en el asiento y tomó uno de los _croissant_ que llevó a su boca sin más ceremonia—. Tienes zumo recién exprimido —le indicó al ver que Jasper no tenía intención de decir nada—. Jazz, por favor, no podemos continuar así. —Esme comenzaba a desesperarse ante la actitud de su sobrino.

—Debiste enviarme de vuelta a Nueva York, dejaría de ser una carga para ti —masculló, como siempre de mala manera.

—¡Ya basta, Jasper! No insistas en lo mismo. No fue culpa mía que te expulsaran de la escuela. ¡Maldita sea! —maldijo entre dientes.

—¡No me gusta Seattle! ¡No me gustaba esa puta escuela! ¡Y menos me gustas tú! —espetó Jasper, levantándose estrepitosamente, al punto que la silla cayó hacía tras, y tomando de mala manera la mochila salió de la cocina dejando a Esme mordiéndose el labio tratando de reprimir, una vez más, las ganas de llorar—. Odio estar aquí. ¡Lo odio! —escupió tras coger su cazadora verde y salir del apartamento dando un portazo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en esperar el ascensor, corrió escaleras abajo sintiendo todo un torrente de rabia fluyendo por sus venas. Él no había pedido estar ahí, él no había pedido quedarse solo, él no había pedido perder todo aquello que realmente le importaba. Él no había pedido nada, se lo arrebataron sin más, sin tenerlo a él en cuenta.

Salió al frío exterior y por unos momentos se quedó mirando la majestuosidad del _Monte Rainier_ que, poderoso, se elevaba frente a él; y como siempre, deseó estar allí, en lo más alto de esa cumbre cubierta de nieve, solo, completamente solo, sin oír a nadie más, sin tener que ver a nadie más, sin tener que respirar cerca de nadie más. Así es como se sentía, y como quería estar… solo.

El sonido de un claxon le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y de nuevo apretó sus puños ante el recuerdo de que llegaría tarde a su primer día de clase en la nueva escuela.

Estupendo, y a mitad de curso.

Se colocó el casco y pisó el embrague de su nueva _Yamaha XT_, era algo que tenía que agradecer al estúpido intento de su tía de comprar su… lo que pensara que pudiese existir entre ellos. ¿Pero qué esperaba?, si apenas la había visto una vez al año por navidades, antes de venir a Seattle.

Arrancó y apretó con furia el puño saliendo disparado de allí, importándole una mierda si el vehículo que se aproximaba se veía obligado a frenar para no llevárselo por delante; en verdad, le importaba una mierda todo.

Llegó en treinta minutos a la zona de aparcamiento de la escuela, aseguró adecuadamente su moto y su casco, y pasando su mano por el cabello, lo revolvió.

Varios chicos que estaban sentados en el capó de su vehículo se le quedaron mirando, pero eso poco le importaba, no iba a hacer amigos allí, en verdad, ni siquiera sabía qué hacía allí. La estúpida insistencia de su tía de que volviera a retomar sus estudios musicales, era la razón de que estuviera entrando al interior de la escuela elemental _Adams_, que al parecer, tenía un magnifico programa de música. ¡A ver cuánto duraba esta vez!

Caminó desganado por el pasillo, sin tener en cuenta la multitud de alumnos que circulaban por él camino de sus clases, hasta llegar a la secretaría, y esperó a que una chica dejara el mostrador libre.

—Soy Jasper Whitlock, es mi primer día —dijo, sin más preámbulo, a la mujer de mediana edad que se escondía tras unos lentes, que para su gusto, eran horrorosos.

—¡Oh, señor Whitlock! Debió de llegar un poco antes, será su primer día y ya entrará con retraso. —En el acto, la sirena que anunciaba el comienzo de clase sonó, y él sólo miró con indiferencia a la mujer que se afanaba por recopilar todos los documentos que necesitaba el chico—. Aquí tiene el plano de la escuela. Aquí le señalo cuáles serán sus aulas, vaya directo a la ocho, ahora tiene clase de matemáticas con el señor Marshal. ¡Ande! ¡Dese prisa! —le apremió con la mano.

Jasper elevó una de sus cejas pero acabó saliendo de allí. Miró hacia los lados para luego volver la vista al plano, justo en el momento en el que el grupo de chicos que estaban en el aparcamiento pasaba por su lado.

—¡Pringao! —le espetó uno de ellos, dándole un manotazo al plano de Jasper partiéndolo en dos, para luego seguir su camino mientras los otros se reían por su gran proeza.

—Valiente gilipollas —masculló Jasper agachándose para recoger los trozos—. ¿Eso es lo mejor que sabéis hacer? —les provocó, justo en el momento en el que entraban en una de las clases y le enseñaban el dedo medio como saludo.

"_¡Estupendo! Empiezan tocándome los cojones"_, pensó y tras mirar de nuevo el plano, caminó hacia donde se suponía que estaba la maldita aula ocho.

Respiró profundamente antes de llamar a la puerta y entró tras escuchar el permiso. Todos estaban ya sentados y en silencio, y el profesor, un hombre de mediana edad, alto, con el cabello oscuro y muy corto, con un rictus serio en la cara, lo miró tras sus lentes.

—Supongo que serás el nuevo —dijo sin más ceremonia. Jasper asintió con seriedad y le entregó el parte que le habían dado en secretaria—. Por esta vez pase, pero aquí acostumbramos a que los alumnos estén sentados cuando el profesor entra. Qué no se vuelva a repetir. Al final de la clase hay un asiento libre. Ocúpelo.

Jasper miró hacia el lugar y se dirigió hacía el. Al menos estaba al lado de la ventana, lo que le serviría de distracción.

Se acomodó ignorando las miradas de sus nuevos compañeros y sacó el libro dejándolo en la mesa sin mucho cuidado. El profesor continuó con lo que estaba diciendo y así fue que empezó su primera clase.

Un aburrimiento total. Eso era lo que había sido esa primera clase. Permaneció sentado en su asiento mientras el profesor de matemáticas salía y esperaban al la señorita Dupond, la profesora de literatura.

Podía oír los corrillos que se habían formado, todos, sin duda alguna, hablando del nuevo estudiante. Pero él permaneció impasible, mirando por la ventana, tratando de viajar mentalmente a otro lugar donde no hubiera nadie, únicamente el sonido del silencio, tal vez de una suave brisa, donde poder aislarse.

De pronto alguien avisó desde la puerta.

—¡Ya llega chicos! —Una risueña voz alertaba a sus compañeros. La misma que había intervenido como mil veces en la maldita clase de matemáticas. _"¿Es qué esta chica tenía afán de protagonismo?"_, pensó. Todos tomaron asiento y Jasper alucinó al ver como todos se preparaban para recibir a la profesora. Esto iba a ser un suplicio.

—Psss —escuchó que le siseaban desde dos asientos más adelante. Miró hacia el lugar y la chica le hacía señas con la mano. La miró con el ceño fruncido sin llegar a entender—. _El libro_ —le gesticuló con los labios y como él no hacía demostración alguna de entenderla, la susodicha cogió le libro con la mano y comenzó a señalarlo como una descosida—. Saca el libro —le susurró.

—¿Algún problema, señorita Brandon? —le preguntó la profesora mientras entraba al aula, haciendo que, en el acto, la joven se girara.

—Oh no, no, señorita Dupond —se disculpó la joven un poco azorada. Jasper no daba crédito a lo que acaba de suceder. ¿Quién demonios era esa loca?

—Está bien, todos a la página cincuenta y cuatro. La novela romántica —enunció la profesora—. Creo que este tema le va a encantar, señorita Brandon—comentó. Jasper miró a la chica que unos minutos antes trataba de avisarlo de algo y lo flipó cuando la vio suspirando—. ¿Alguien podría decirme el título de…?

—¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! —La chica comenzó a removerse toda emocionada en la silla levantando la mano.

—¿Alice? —le instó la profesora a contestar.

—"El caballero de la brillante armadura" —contestó casi suspirando—. El conde de Thornwyck, es tan romántico…

Todos en la clase rieron por lo bajo ante la actitud soñadora de la joven.

"_Dios bendito, aquí no hay más que pirados"_, pensó Jasper rodando los ojos al ver la actitud de la joven y deseando, en ese momento, que acabasen ya las clases, aunque por desgracia, esta era aún la segunda y algo le decía que la jornada iba a ser larga. Muy larga…

* * *

Emmett McCarty vio el sol entrando por la ventana y se giró tapando su cara con una almohada, a pesar que sabía que ya era bastante tarde. No quería saber nada de nada, ni moverse tampoco, la noche anterior había pasado un buen rato con Ben y Edward en el club _The Last Supper _y ahora solamente quería dormir.

Dormir era un lujo que no podía darse debido a las obligaciones que conllevaba la responsabilidad de mantener una familia que le absorbía como esponja y una empresa que "tenía" que estar entre los primeros lugares, sin excepción. Los momentos con sus amigos y las mujeres ocasionales le hacían olvidar ligeramente su sitio en el planeta, pero la mañana era una perra y siempre llegaba a patearle el trasero e informarle que era un nuevo día para la rutina y para volver a dejar atrás sus fantasías.

Como hacía seis años que perdió el rastro de la única mujer que había llegado a lo más profundo de su alma, dándole una lección de vida que le había hecho valorar la familia que tenía.

Escuchó la tonada del fantasma de la ópera, y frunció el ceño ya que sabía que era su teléfono y que era Ben, quien después del espectáculo de la noche anterior debía estar preocupado. Desde la universidad Ben siempre había estado pendiente de su vida, ayudándolo a cargar el peso de ser el hijo de su padre que, después de seis años de muerto, seguía siendo una sombra en su vida. Además, era el hermano que nunca había tenido y junto con Edward, quien era su primo, uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Estoy bien, madre —contestó con tono burlón, cuando consiguió localizar el teléfono, enredado en sus pantalones tirados en el suelo. Una risa se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

—Seguro que estás bien —respondió Ben con tono irónico.

—Es imposible que sea ella —le informó convenciéndose a sí mismo al igual que a su amigo—, ella… Simplemente es imposible.

—Lo siento mucho, hermano —escuchó al otro lado de la línea y de un momento a otro el tema de conversación cambió drásticamente y como buen secretario Ben le dio un informe detallado de sus citas para ese día.

—Estaré en la oficina en veinte minutos y, _querida madre, _ quiero café, toneladas de café.

En la línea se escucha un insulto seguido de una risotada y luego el silencio cubre la habitación, haciendo que se levantara por fin a comenzar el día, alistándose, recordando los eventos del día anterior.

—_Tenemos que replantear estas salidas —anunció Edward mirando su teléfono celular. _

—_¿Por qué? —preguntaron Emmett y Ben al mismo tiempo._

—_Parecemos gays._

_Las carcajadas que soltaron hicieron que las demás personas los miraran. _

—_Y lo dice la persona que se deja pintar como una nenita solo para que su novia pruebe maquillaje —le refutó tranquilamente Ben mientras miraba el menú._

—_Fue una sola vez —gruñó Edward—, una maldita vez y no me pintó como nenita, simplemente probó su esmalte en mí y su recompensa fue… grandiosa. Jamás debí contarles una mierda… Ese esmalte no me hizo menos hombre —remató mientras acomodaba su pantalón en la entrepierna para dar énfasis a lo que quería decir._

_ —Pero, ¿de qué hablas? Si tú eres "Ángela—suspiros". Mira que me tienes hasta los cojones con tus babas —se burló Emmett mientras llamaba al mesero._

—_¿Se nota mucho? —peguntó Ben sarcásticamente y sus dos amigos asintieron—. ¿Creen que ella también lo haya notado? _

—_No, para nada, únicamente te pareces a Gollum cuando ella está cerca, pero en vez de decir "mi tesoro", gruñes: "mi Ángela". _

_Tanto Edward como Emmett soltaron una carcajada, mientras Ben negaba con la cabeza, luciendo horrorizado, después se encogió de hombros._

—_Cambió de peinado, imposible no mirarla, es hermosa... _

_Emmett estaba internamente irritado escuchando a sus amigos hablar de mujeres, él no tenía ese problema, le gustaba su situación sentimental, aunque había habido una vez en que él había actuado igual que Ben y había permitido que le hicieran cosas mucho más vergonzosas que dejar que probaran maquillaje en él._

—_Bueno, ¿cómo diablos pasamos de una "noche de chicos" a hablar del peinado de Ángela? Y por favor, Edward, tienes que dejar de ser el maniquí de Bella, el que más de una persona sepa cómo te usa es vergonzoso._

—_Tú lo dices porque no estás enamorado… —soltó Edward sin despegar la mirada de los mensajes que estaban llegando a su celular, así que no pudo apreciar la tristeza que por un instante se notó en los ojos de Emmett y que no fue capaz de ocultar de Ben._

_Después de eso Ben estratégicamente cambió la conversación y terminaron hablando de deportes y negocios. _

_Un poco antes de la media noche y con tres copas de más, Emmett miró hacia el frente, hacia los baños, y creyó verla de nuevo frente a sus ojos, pero no podía ser cierto, solamente era el alcohol jugándole una mala pasada o la poca iluminación del local. Ya que ella estaba desde mucho tiempo atrás ida, y jamás regresaría, ese no era su lugar._

_ "No puede ser ella", pensó mientras miraba fijamente la puerta por donde la mujer había desaparecido. Cuando la misteriosa mujer salió, se tambaleó y Edward lo sostuvo para que no cayera. _

—_Creo que por hoy no más whisky para ti, hermano —dijo Edward en tono de burla, tono que cambió cuando miró hacia donde Emmett miraba._

_Ben se acercó y cuando vio a la mujer que sus amigos miraban mientras ella se marchaba con un grupo de ruidosas chicas. Llamó al mesero para pagar la cuenta lo antes posible._

—_¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Ben de manera casual mirando a sus amigos con una amable sonrisa. _

—_No soy un niño —gruñó Emmett al notar las caras preocupadas de sus amigos—. Además… es imposible que sea ella. No puede ser cierto, hace mucho tiempo que desapareció de mi vida, este no es su mundo._

_Salieron de The Last Supper preocupados, las risas de la noche fueron reemplazadas por ceños fruncidos y silencio._

_ La que parecía una noche perfecta entre amigos terminó en silencios incómodos y recuerdos dolorosos con una mujer como protagonista. _

—_No eres tú, Rosalie Hale, no eres tú, te marchaste lejos, muy lejos donde no te puedo alcanzar, no en esta vida —susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos montado en el asiento trasero del carro de Edward._

.

Media hora después, Emmett estaba vestido con un traje _Armani_ gris oscuro, camisa azul celeste, corbata y pañuelo rosa, bóxer _D&G_, calzado Oxford clásico de _Christian Louboutin_, reloj _Timex _y completando su atuendo unos lentes de sol _Hugo Boss._ Cualquiera que viera la imagen que mostraba frente al espejo diría que era un hombre de éxito en todos los aspectos de su vida.

"_La imagen que muestras al mundo es solo una máscara de tu realidad"_. Cuánta verdad escondida en aquellas pocas palabras, ese día él tenía puesta la máscara de la indiferencia, esa era la máscara que más usaba últimamente. La usaba con su familia cuando le preguntaban por qué estaba soltero; la usaba con las mujeres que dejaba entrar a su vida vacía de sentimientos; la usaba con sus amigos cuando notaba que sentían compasión por él.

Un hombre duro, indiferente y exitoso en todos los aspectos de su vida, ese era él y nadie tenía porqué conocer la tristeza de su alma.

Mientras conducía por las calles de Seattle recordó por un momento al joven soñador que una vez fue y de lo que quería para su vida. Ella siempre estaba presente en esos recuerdos, desde el día que la vio correr en el campus universitario en medio de la lluvia.

Administración de empresas no había sido su primera opción en el momento de elegir su futuro laboral, él siempre había sabido que la arquitectura era lo suyo, pero su padre impuso su autoridad y ella lo abandonó justo cuando más la necesitaba para seguir el camino que otros habían impuesto para ella.

Emmett llegó a su empresa y se montó en el ascensor, bajándose en el piso cuatro, nadie entendía por qué sus oficinas no estaban como cuando su padre presidía la empresa en el piso once. Pero cuando había llegado a trabajar en McCarty's durante el verano hacía ocho años, ocupó un cargo menor y había sido enviado a la peor planta del edifico, en ese lugar hasta el aire acondicionado fallaba y no tenía vista a la ciudad de Seattle. En la actualidad seguía ocupando la misma oficina y no aceptaba que nadie interfiera en su decisión, porque, internamente, sabía que era lo único que le quedaba de sí mismo. "_Al menos el aire funciona_", decía Ben con sorna cada vez que el dichoso aparato fallaba.

—Llegas tarde —anunció Ben mientras le entregaba un vaso grande con café caliente—, tu cita de las nueve ya está aquí.

—Buen día, Ben. ¿No tienes un "hola, cariño" o un "buenos días, cariño"? Últimamente me tratas como trato yo a mis conquistas y eso me hace querer desarrollar una consciencia que en verdad no tengo.

—Estás retrasado y yo no estoy de humor —respondió Ben con una mueca tocando su cabeza, mostrándole que le dolía del día anterior —. En el escritorio está la invitación de Bella para su fiesta anual contra San Valentín.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Emmett parpadeando y terminando de despertarse, caminando hacia ese punto y viendo el sobre color blanco. Cuando lo abrió se carcajeó al descubrir la figura del angelito muerto por una de sus flechas—. Clásica muerte, pensé que este año sería más extrema. El año pasado lo ahorcó y el anterior a ese lo despellejó y desmembró como si hubiese participado en una película de _Saw…_ ¿Edward sabe de esto? Ayer no dijo nada.

—No lo sé, y no seré yo quien se lo diga —respondió Ben y Emmett se carcajeó de nuevo.

—Yo mataría por verle la cara cuando se entere… pero no por decírselo, estoy muy apegado a mi cuello para eso.

—Hablando de muertes merecidas —le interrumpió Ben enarcándole una ceja—, tu madre llamó, Carly hizo algo en el colegio y requieren tu presencia.

—¡Vale! Lleva a Anderson a la sala de proyecciones, ofrécele algo de tomar mientras hablo con mi madre para que me diga lo que hizo mi "tesorito", si yo no puedo darle los dolores de cabeza a mi madre que se los de ella —dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Emmett adoraba a su madre y a su hermana, aunque a veces renegaba de la responsabilidad que pendía de sus hombros desde la muerte de su padre, si había algo de lo que podían acusar era de consentir que su hermana disfrutase la juventud a plenitud, tal como lo hizo él hasta hacia seis años.

—Madre —saludó y tomó aire—, ¿ahora qué hizo Carly?

Al otro lado de la línea escuchó a una Clare ofuscada, medio gritando y llorando desesperada mientras le relataba su última travesura de "reparar" el auto de su profesor de matemáticas.

Luego de asegurarle que iría a su casa para hablar seriamente con su hermana mientras cenaban en familia, colgó el teléfono de manera brusca y este cayó al piso. Esa cena cambiaba su plan de pasar una noche de completo relajado con Rebecca, la chica que había conocido la mañana del sábado mientras trotaba.

—No creo que el teléfono tenga la culpa de nada —dijo Esme mirándolo sería—. Si quieres yo me encargo de Anderson, ve y arregla la vida de tu familia, como acostumbras.

—No estoy de humor, Esme.

—Yo tampoco, Emmett, solamente digo la verdad.

Y sabía que tenía razón, siempre anteponía a su familia a él mismo.

—Vamos que nos están esperando—dijo cortante, dando por finalizado un tema del que poco le gustaba hablar.

Entre reuniones, firmas de documentos, análisis de costos transcurrió su día. Y cuando se dirigía a casa se sentía totalmente drenado. Lo único emocionante del día había sido subir al piso veinticinco, donde estaba recursos humanos a fin de tener una reunión con su jefe de recursos humanos y encontrar a Bella horrorizada por el gigante arreglo de rosas amarillas que Edward le había enviado, con una gran etiqueta marcada como "_día uno_".

Había sido malditamente divertido verla botar sapos y culebras por su boca preguntando cómo se le ocurría a Edward enviarle eso. Y no había tenido que ser un adivino, para saber que ese día "uno", no presagiaba nada bueno, por lo menos para ellos, para él sería entretenimiento gratuito.

Pasaba con su vehículo por la avenida y el semáforo lo hizo frenar en seco, no por el cambio de luz sino por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, allí, delante de él cruzaba su tormento en una escandalosa moto _Vespa_ amarillo chillón y una maldita cesta al frente donde iba cómodamente instalado una bola de pelos negro. Allí iba la mujer que durante tantos años había dado por perdida.

Ya no estaba borracho, ni siquiera podía decir que se debía a un efecto de los calmantes que había tomado para calmar su dolor de cabeza. Era ella, _Rosalie Hale_.

* * *

El bar _Hooverville_ era la amante y el orgullo de Jacob Black, lo había ganado en una apuesta justa contra su anterior dueño, quien en la quiebra y víctima de la adicción al juego no había medido las consecuencias de su precipitada decisión. No hubo quejas ni reproches ante la perfecta jugada de cartas realizada por Black la cual le había brindado la mano ganadora.

_Hooverville_ representaba todo para él, le remuneraba buenas ganancias con las cuales pagaba cada uno de sus estúpidos caprichos y con una presunción exagerada podía decir que no necesitaba ningún título universitario para ser el hombre de negocios que era.

Sin embargo, _Hooverville_ era su excusa perfecta para mantener alejadas a las personas que decían quererle, él no las necesitaba, no quería nadie a su alrededor porque una vez permitió eso y salió irremediablemente herido.

Consideraba a todos un estorbo y se los demostraba cada vez que podía, prácticamente era un milagro que tuviera empleados que lo respetaran y no le temieran, eso era así porque él sabía poner límites a su hastío hacia toda la población mundial pero también sabía cómo encantar a las personas en pro de su beneficio para que así visitaran su bar o requirieran de sus servicios.

Era un bar de la vieja escuela, con una fachada simple pintada de rosa y verjas rojas. En su interior todo era de madera, con una larga y amplia barra lateral, máquinas de pinball al fondo, un juego de villar y mesas-compartimientos en la pared contraria. Contaba con veintidós grifos con los cuales se servían cervezas nacionales e internacionales y se podía decir con orgullo que servían el más delicioso cacahuate de toda la región de Seattle.

Era el lugar perfecto para reunirse con amigos y tomar algo después de las horas laborales, pero como estaba en la zona comercial de _Avenue South_, los clientes iban y venían y la actividad no paraba.

Como aquel día, a media tarde, al llegar al lugar se encontró con uno de sus empleados principales atendiendo en la gran barra y conversando con una mujer que ya había visto con anterioridad. Era una castaña muy mona que no dudaría en llevar a la cama en cualquier momento, aunque algo le decía que esta ya no estaba disponible y él no quería tener problemas con el mariquita con el cual, probablemente, ella estaba saliendo.

La mujer le decía a Sam, su principal cantinero, que quería saber cuándo podía llevar los adornos para decorar el bar para una dichosa fiesta que pretendía realizar el catorce de febrero. Cuando Jacob escuchó aquello estuvo a punto de sufrir una apoplejía.

Él le había alquilado el bar para que hiciera su rara y extraña fiesta, pero tampoco iba a permitir que se saliera de los límites establecidos por él. Primero quemaba el bar antes de permitirlo porque el lugar no iba a ser víctima de adoradores de corazones y poesías románticas.

Se acercó a ambos con su habitual gesto de enfado y le dio a la mujer una mirada que podía fulminar a un titán.

—No permito que cambien la decoración del bar, niña, ya te lo dije. —Fue su respuesta categórica. Sam le miró con reproche por su descortesía pero lo que pensaba su cantinero le importaba un rábano.

—No soy una niña, te recuerdo que mi nombre es Isabella Swan —le informó sin inmutarse ante su rudeza—. Además no sería mi fiesta: "Odio a San Valentín y él puede muy bien caerse muerto si lo desea" si no decoramos el lugar con los adornos conmemorativos —corrigió la menuda mujer con aires de suficiencia y dispuesta a no dejarse intimidar por él—. Ya te dije lo que significa eso, no pienso llenar el lugar de mariposas y bombones.

Su explicación lo confundió más de lo pensando

—¿Crees que eso me tranquiliza? —preguntó, miró a Sam que se encogió de hombros porque estaba igual de confundido que él y luego a la mujer que sonreía de una manera que le desagradaba.

Isabella suspiró con ligera irritación y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro sobre el asiento en el que estaba, con la cabeza levantada hacia Jacob que continuaba con su ceño fruncido, gesto que él consideraba su mejor característica física, aunque más de la mitad de la población de Seattle podría decir lo contrario. Y eso le valía un cuerno.

Ella empezó a dar una disertación larga y extensa sobre los adornos que llevaría para decorar el bar. Carteles con corazones negros atravesados con flechas de púas, portavasos de corazones rotos, un Cupido en un ataúd, otro ahorcado, un tablero con el dios del amor para colgar en la pared para que sus invitados pudieran jugar al tiro al blanco y gorritos rojos y negros que rezaban varias palabras ofensivas y que demostraban su aversión hacia San Valentín.

Continuó dando explicaciones de los motivos por los cuales creía que el catorce de febrero era una fecha demasiada comercial, extremadamente hipócrita y cursi, la cual debía ser eliminada, totalmente repudiada y olvidada. Jacob notó la cara de horror de Sam ante todo ello pero él estaba bastante de acuerdo con ella a pesar de que lo estaba volviendo loco con toda su cháchara, no era de los que demostraba simpatía hacia los demás y no lo haría en ese instante.

—De acuerdo —expresó cortándola a mitad de su discurso y sin cambiar la expresión dura con la cual había entrado—, pero mis empleados solamente limpiaran el desorden si pagas más por el alquiler.

—Trato hecho —acordó alegremente Isabella para sorpresa de Jacob. Sin duda alguna haría la fiesta costara lo que le costara—. Entonces, ¿cuándo podré traer los adornos? —preguntó con interés y emocionada.

—El catorce en la mañana—respondió con sequedad—, no abriremos en todo el día.

—¡Perfecto! —chilló con alegría Isabella para la desesperación de Jacob, a ella solo le faltó dar saltitos como una niña—. Verás que el lugar quedará genial —señaló con emoción—, te va a encantar y hasta querrás dejarlo así por un tiempo. —Jacob la miró con incredulidad y ella volvió a reír. Tomó su bolso y brincó de su asiento—. Hasta pronto, después te visitaré con James para los otros arreglos… —se despidió y antes de darle la oportunidad de discutirlo se enfiló hacia la salida del bar.

Jacob no le quitó los ojos del trasero hasta que desapareció de su vista. Sin duda alguna tenía un derrière muy apetitoso, una lástima para él porque le hubiera gustado darle un mordisco.

—¿En serio permitirás que ella de semejante fiesta? —preguntó Sam profundamente alarmado.

—Ganaré un buen dinero —fue su respuesta.

Y la idea de aquella fiesta le parecía interesante, porque como ella, él también detestaba aquella fiesta. Hacía eones, cuando era una persona diferente y amaba, le daba mucha importancia, regalaba flores y bombones a las personas que les importaban pero luego todo su mundo se vino abajo y la venda cayó.

Vio que el amor era solo una falacia y San Valentín un producto del marketing para sacarles cada dólar en pro de un sentimiento inexistente a los tontos ilusos y soñadores inconscientes.

Agradecía por ese brusco y doloroso despertar, le agradecía a… ¿para qué hacerlo? Ya lo había hecho, tampoco tenía que celebrárselo. No debía gastar sus neuronas, eran más importantes que todos esos recuerdos.

—¡Eso es mezquino! —se quejó Sam en desacuerdo.

—Soy mezquino —le recordó con orgullo Jacob—. Además será muy divertido, esa belleza tiene los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra.

—Está loca —aseguró Sam.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué detesta san Valentín y sus estúpidas alas blancas? Por una vez en la vida alguien tiene neuronas en la cabeza y lo demuestra—festejó entre risas y amargura.

—Pues deberías emparejarte con ella—le recomendó Sam con un dejo de ironía que a Jacob no le gustó.

—No quiero problemas en mi vida, para mí solo significaría un suculento polvo y para ella una proposición matrimonial. —En su voz había un tono de tirria ante la idea, la cual le hacía estremecer de puro asco.

Sí, podría acostarse con ella, más de una vez si quisiera, pero hasta ahí. No creía en el compromiso de pareja, en el amor eterno, la perpetuidad del afecto, él era un ferviente creyente del sentimiento de animadversión que albergaba fuerte y contundente en cada fibra de su alma y pensamiento.

La vida era demasiado compleja y lo era mucho más si involucraba aquellos sentimientos bonitos en los cuales ya no creía. No los quería en su interior, no los necesitaba, estaba bien el ser alimentado por ese sentimiento de enfado con el mundo, lo hacía sentirse vivo.

Así que mejor se dedicaba a buscar el polvo de aquel día y disfrutarlo, sin ninguna complicación. En honor a la verdad, para él era mucho más excitante así, tomaba lo que quería, lo usaba y lo desechaba. Era fácil y más que perfecto.

* * *

Viernes, al fin era viernes por la noche y aunque Esme no era una mujer que se cansara de su trabajo, agradecía que hubiera llegado el final de su jornada laboral y el fin de semana. Su semana se había tornado demasiado tediosa y cansada y ese día había tenido una larga reunión con Anderson. Nada que no fuera a lo que estuviera acostumbrada, pero los problemas con su sobrino estaban empeorando su capacidad de resistencia, que antes era asombrosa.

Al ser ella la Vicepresidenta de McCarty´s siempre estaba llena de trabajo, pero ahora parecía llevar una gran piedra sobre su espalda, porque se encontraba pensando que tal vez le estuviese fallando a su hermana al no priorizar a Jasper, a pesar que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía con lo que tenía en sus manos.

Ella no había esperado un cambio drástico de la noche a la mañana, no había esperado que su hermana muriera y que además del dolor profundo de no tenerla en su vida, tuviese que cargar con la responsabilidad de su sobrino.

Tampoco había sido nada sencillo dejar ir a su hermana y saber que nunca más la volvería a ver y aunque nunca se hubiese planteado tener hijos, el tener a Jasper ahora con ella le hacía querer cuidarlo y protegerlo, porque lo quería, lo quería como suyo aunque no supiera cómo llegar a él.

El ejemplo más cercano de ello había sucedido en la mañana de ese mismo día, cuando había intentado despedirlo a su nueva escuela. Estaba rebelde, lleno de rencor y odio a todo a su alrededor, y lo entendía, por supuesto que lo hacía, pero necesitaba hacerle entender que ella no era una enemiga ni culpable de lo que sucedió, y que estaba allí para intentar mejorar las cosas, no para arruinarlo aún más.

Se recargó en su sillón reclinable y giró para ver el atardecer de Seattle. Si tan solo encontrara una forma en la que Jasper se abriera a ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin derramar, nunca se permitía hacerlo, ni siquiera en presencia de Jasper, mucho menos cuando este le hablaba de la peor manera, porque así era ella, sentía que siempre debía de mostrarse fuerte o en algún momento alguien la brincaría.

Suspiró melancólicamente, tratando de encontrar una salida.

Aún perdida en sus pensamientos, escuchó como su laptop sonaba anunciando un nuevo correo. Emocionada y sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por el hecho de emocionarse con una persona que ni siquiera conocía en persona, abrió el correo.

**De: Marlin Fish**_  
_**Para: Lic Ostra.**_  
__He recibido tu confirmación después de una semana. Creo que en estos tiempos, el__  
__hecho de que las cosas no se me pongan tan fáciles, me hace sentir más ansioso.__  
__Espero que sea mañana para que al fin nos veamos y nos conozcamos, solo no salgas__  
__corriendo.__  
__No muerdo... mucho._

Esme se rio, agradeciéndole el poco de distracción.

_Marlin_ era una persona que había conocido por Internet, nunca, en sus treinta y un años de vida, se había planteado la idea de tener este tipo de relación, y había entrado a _CupidoChat_, por casualidad. Después de escribir su correo se había registrado y anduvo solo vagando por la página hasta que un día Marlin Fish la había saludado y desde ese día no había hecho otra cosa que hacerla reír y aliviar sus tardes de soledad.

A veces podían hablar horas de trivialidades o simplemente podía contarle cómo le había ido en su día. Para ella, él era un misterio y aunque sonara arriesgado le había gustado mantenerlo así.

¿Para qué arruinar la idea que tenía sobre él?

¿Qué tal si era feo u olía mal?

Por un par de meses eso había servido maravillosamente, hasta que una semana atrás él le había pedido un encuentro en persona. Primero se había negado internamente, ¿para qué arruinar algo que funcionaba? Pero después consideró que tal vez no se arruinaría, quizás sería algo mejor, algo que le haría olvidar cosas que ya no valía la pena ni siquiera recordar o mencionar.

A raíz de eso, le había picado la curiosidad por conocerlo, por saber quién o cómo era, y si tenían la misma química en persona que parecían tener por escrito. Y fue así que en contra de toda la lógica que había empleado en su vida, había decidido que el día siguiente era el indicado.

Un sábado por la noche

¿Quién no ligaba un sábado por la noche?

Ella quería ligar ese sábado, estaba harta de estar sola, antes, un hombre que ella prefería no nombrar la había engañado y utilizado, aprovechando su amor por él y ya le había llorado todo lo que le tenía que llorar, la había pisoteado y humillado; por lo que quería dejarlo atrás y ver otros horizontes.

Si las cosas salían bien, podrían pasar un buen rato. Solamente esperaba que tuviera casa propia ya que con Jasper en casa, por supuesto que no lo llevaría ahí.

En cuanto su sobrino pasó por sus pensamientos, se golpeó mentalmente porque ya se le estaba haciendo tarde, esperaba que él no se molestara si cenaban unos minutos tarde, aunque dudaba que le importara.

Al salir de su oficina se dio cuenta que Ángela ya no se encontraba ahí, de seguro, siendo viernes se había ido justo a la hora de salida, ni un minuto más, a disfrutar su vida de soltera.

Aunque Esme no echaba de menos su soltería total, a pesar que hasta cinco meses atrás, esa había sido su vida también; ahora solamente quería regresar a su casa, comer tranquilamente y si corría con suerte, pasar un buen momento con su sobrino. Y si a esa ecuación se le sumaba un hombre gracioso apodado _Marlin Fish_, pues mucho mejor.

De camino a su casa pasó por un restaurante de comida china y compró dos paquetes. Esto de ser ama de casa no era lo suyo, pero por su hermana ella lo iba a intentar, aunque eso no significaba que no pudiera hacer trampa de vez en cuando.

Cuando entró a su departamento lo encontró en silencio, pero sabía que él estaría en su cuarto.

Fue a buscarlo tocando ligeramente la puerta de su habitación.

—Ven a cenar, te espero en el comedor—dijo después de tres veces de haber tocado la puerta, sin conseguir respuesta. De nuevo, no escuchó ni siquiera un ruido salir de la habitación de su sobrino, pero sabía que la había escuchado.

Diez minutos después de que Esme pacientemente lo esperara sentada, muriéndose de hambre, Jasper se unió a ella en la mesa.

—Espero te guste. —Ni siquiera emitió un reclamo para Jasper aunque él había hecho eso a propósito, y ambos lo supieran. Ella solamente se dedicó a comer.

Jasper solamente asintió. Lo miró por un segundo, era adorable con su cabello castaño claro alborotado cayendo por su frente, delgado, y unos ojos azules como el cielo que le hacían recordar tanto a su hermana, que su corazón se apretó contra su pecho. Los de Esme eran azul oscuro mar y los de Helen azul cielo; su padre siempre había dicho cuando las tenía juntas que para qué necesitaba ver el horizonte, si solamente con la mirada de sus hijas tenía todo su universo. Cerró los ojos dándose fuerza ya que extrañaba a toda su familia, y la había perdido casi toda, y prácticamente muy seguido, sintiendo como si no hubiese tenido un respiro. Primero su madre, ocho años atrás, después su padre, que aunque no había muerto, el Alzheimer avanzado había hecho que no recordara a ninguno de ellos, causando que fuera internado un año atrás. Y por último Helen, seis meses atrás.

Su única familia era el joven sentado frente a ella, y no lo perdería, de ninguna manera.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? —Esme pensó que tal vez por ahí podría sacarle platica.

—Como todas las demás: aburrida —masticó con calma—. Un montón de gente viéndote raro porque eres el nuevo.

Se miraron unos segundos cuando Jasper se quedó callado al darse cuenta que había dicho más de lo que había dicho en días. Esme no presionó y dejó que siguiera comiendo.

Pasaron veinte minutos en un silencio incómodo comiendo, cuando Esme de la silla de junto sacó unos folletos del Conservatorio de Música de Seattle.

Jasper hizo a un lado la comida y claramente su semblante cambió de aburrido a molesto.

—Ya dije que no tocaré más.

—Lo sé, pero tal vez, si vieras estas escuelas…

—No.

—Jasper, yo sé que a tu madre no le hubiera gustado que dejaras tu sueño.

—Mi madre está muerta —declaró y se levantó claramente ofuscado.

—Siéntate, Jasper.

La voz de su dulce tía Esme había cambiado y su orden se había tornado fría e irritada, le recordó tanto a cuando su madre le hablaba para regañarlo que quedó paralizado. Ella lo miró con firmeza pero también tristeza.

—No fuiste el único que perdió a su familia, mi hermana lo era todo para mí y ya va siendo hora que lo entiendas, yo también la amaba, y ahora solamente nos tenemos a nosotros, no entiendo por qué tienes tanto coraje contra mí, yo no la maté…

Esme como siempre se aguantó las ganas de llorar y lo veía sin poder descifrar a su sobrino.

Sabía que no diría nada, de nuevo. Así que se levantó de la mesa y le acercó más los folletos.

—Quiero lo mejor para ti, no para mí, yo bien o mal ya he tomado un camino en mi vida, pero tú ahora eres mi responsabilidad y también lo que más quiero.

Al día siguiente se encargaría de limpiar los restos de la cena, en ese momento solamente tenía ganas de acostarse y desconectarse un poco del mundo. Dejó a Jasper solo, aún parado frente a la mesa sin poder moverse, mientras rogaba en silencio que por fin la escuchara y le permitiera acercarse.

Entró a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se quitó sus zapatos de tacón para dejarse caer sobre su cama, agotada.

Esperaba encontrar la manera de llegar a Jasper y esperaba que fuera pronto.

Lo esperaba y deseaba tanto como esperaba que ya fuera sábado en la noche.

* * *

Edward salió de la pizzería _Bambinos_, donde según su criterio vendían la mejor pizza de la ciudad. Sonrió mientras abría la puerta de su _Ferrari_ y dejaba la comida en el asiento de copiloto, antes de sentarse en su puesto y arrancar rumbo a casa de Bella.

Estaba agotado de la jornada laboral y todavía no completamente recuperado de la salida del día anterior, no acostumbraba salir los jueves, pero Emmett había insistido y había pasado un buen rato hasta el final, cuando habían creído ver a Rosalie.

Se sentía mal por su primo, habían pasado tantos años desde que ella ya no estaba en su vida, y había pensado que la había superado, al parecer, se había equivocado.

Se había tenido de calar una gran mierda la noche anterior, su novia en lugar de estar con ellos había estado con el imbécil de James y esa situación lo inquietaba y lo ponía enfermo.

Giró a la izquierda en la intercepción en la 401, y observó las facturas que estaban en el tablero, inmediatamente las tomó y guardó en la guantera, pensando en que por fin estaba llevando a cabo la idea que lo había iluminado la noche de año nuevo, o noche vieja. No, había sido año nuevo, porque la epifanía había llegado justo después de las doce campanadas, le iba a pedir a Bella que se mudara con él, y utilizaría el día de San Valentín para hacerlo.

Quizás para muchos fuera una decisión apresurada porque solamente tenían ocho meses de relación, pero era una maravillosa y alucinante relación, y quería avanzar, se sentía listo para ello. La fecha solamente le daría la excusa para poder hacer un gran gesto o algo parecido, ya que sabía que era un romántico empedernido —lo habían acusado lo suficiente de ello—, y ese era el único momento del año donde no sería etiquetado como "cursi". Pero era más que cursilería lo que le guiaba, él sabía que el amor verdadero existía, lo había visto en sus padres cada día de su vida. Ellos tenían más de cuarenta años de casados y todo el tiempo había visto una relación de respeto, cariño y amor, cada vez que se miraban uno al otro. Su padre era tan romántico como él, y siempre le había repetido mientras crecía que las mujeres se conquistaban con detalles. Y que siempre diera lo que pedía a cambio.

Él quería hacer eso por Bella, eso y mucho más. Lo que tenía con ella era diferente… No como aquella vez cuando había tenido quince años y había perdido su castidad con su vecina Candy de diecisiete. En ese tiempo había quedado tan deslumbrado por el sexo que había considerado pedirle matrimonio a Candy.

Nadie podía haber culpado al pobre adolescente de tener ese deseo, había quedado tan satisfecho con el descubrimiento de su sexualidad que no quería apartarse de su novia, solamente pensaba en los beneficios que el matrimonio le traía a su vida; sexo las veinticuatro horas del día sin estar pendiente de cumplir un horario de visitas, o que lo juzgaran de cachondo. Afortunadamente nunca le había contado nada a nadie que pensaba casarse con Candy porque ella había terminado con él al irse a la universidad. Era una calamidad enamorarse de las chicas mayores.

Tampoco podría ser confundido con aquella oportunidad cuando tenía veintidós años y estaba de novio de Brandy, una ninfómana que había hecho realidad sus más sucias fantasías de ese entonces, como lo era el sexo anal. Hasta ese momento, cada vez que había intentado experimentar sus compañeras se negaban rotundamente, por lo que se había olvidado del tema, pero una noche de un viernes había llegado Brandy a su habitación que ocupaba en el campus, su compañero de cuarto había salido ese fin de semana y se encontraba solo.

Se había sentido protagonista de una película tipo _American Pie_ cuando había visto que su novia sacaba de su bolso consoladores, tapones, bolas chinas; Brandy había parecido representante de _Topper Ware_ sexual y estaba dispuesta a probar el funcionamiento de todo ese arsenal con él y como la guinda del pastel… ¡sexo anal! El sueño de todo joven universitario.

No habían salido de la habitación hasta el lunes en la noche que había llegado su compañero de cuarto. Edward había ido a pedirle que buscaran un apartamento para vivir juntos pero antes de hablar ella le había informado que esa experiencia era una especie de despedida porque se había transferido a otra universidad al otro lado del país. Después que se marchara, él se había enterado que no había sido el primero en hacerle... eso; de hecho era siempre su despedida cuando iba a terminar alguna relación.

El año anterior había tenido que mudarse a Seattle para alejarse de acosadora Melody, un ligue de una noche que casi se había instalado a vivir en su apartamento, y no porque él la hubiese llevado allí, en esa oportunidad no había siquiera considerado la posibilidad de casarse con ella, la mujer se había obsesionado con él y lo seguía a todas partes. Había tenido que ponerle hasta una orden de alejamiento aparte de pagar un costoso tratamiento con un otorrino ya que la única noche que pasó con esa mujer lo dejó con laberintitis y ronco, con las cuerdas vocales a punto del colapso de tanto gritar que dejara de gritar.

Había pasado un par de meses amargado con el mundo después de eso, hasta que le había contado todo su primo Emmett y este le ofreció la posibilidad de mudarse a Seattle, después de todo, hasta su mejor amigo, Garrett, estaba viviendo allí desde que había ido a la Universidad de Seattle a hacer su Maestría. Y ahora sí estaba donde pertenecía, tenía el trabajo de sus sueños, sentía esa ciudad como suya y desde hace ocho meses ya no se sentía vacío, ni objeto de deseo, era un simple humano que amaba con locura a su novia, con todos sus "Jamesdefectos" y virtudes. A veces le costaba entenderla cuando se le soltaba un poco la cadena y su sentido del humor era malditamente ridículo, pero era una chica dulce y no se burlaba de su particular forma de bailar. Era consciente que no se podía tener todo en la vida, unos padres amorosos, una carrera exitosa y muy bien remunerada, apartamento propio, coche último modelo, físico aceptable… no podía ser perfecto y tener aparte de todo eso un buen oído musical, no se quejaba de eso, podría verse mal pero se sentía bien bailando.

Se estacionó frente al edificio de Bella y bajó tomando las bolsas de comida. Llegó a los intercomunicadores buscando hacer malabares con las bolsas en sus manos, ya que no quería de ninguna manera que eso tocara el suelo. No había cosa más asquerosa que el suelo y evitaba en lo que pudiera, tocarlo con algo más que sus pies, salvo que estuviera teniendo sexo, allí no había problemas.

Tocó el número del piso de Bella, fantaseando sobre el día —muy cercano—, en que entraría a la casa donde ella se encontraba sin pedir permiso. Y no quería una llave, lo quería todo.

—¿Sí…? Uno… dos… ¡ya! —Escuchó del otro lado—. ¡Ja! Hoy te gane yo…

—¿Caramelito? —preguntó confundido. La escuchó mascullar algo pero en voz demasiado baja—. ¿Bella?

—¡Edward, cielo! Ya te abro… —Iba a hablar pero escuchó el sonido vibrante de la puerta y la empujó meditando en que le preguntaría sobre ello cuando la viera al entrar a su apartamento.

Subió en el ascensor hasta el séptimo piso y al salir la encontró parada frente a la puerta. Le sonrió como siempre hacia cuando la miraba. Era asombroso lo hermosa que era, con su cabello castaño ondulado y grueso, sus ojos marrón chocolate y piel clara. Podía estar usando lencería o un simple jean y franelilla, porque cuando le sonreía y sus ojos brillaban, estaba en el cielo… Tal vez debería incluir esa frase en el regalo que llegaría el lunes a su oficina.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —le preguntó recordando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Una apuesta con uno de los niños del edificio…

—¿Cómo…? —le preguntó mirándola extrañado.

Antes de poder terminar de formular la pregunta, ella se había lanzado a sus brazos y estaba recibiéndolo con un beso apasionado, que lo lanzó contra la pared, retumbando las bolsas contra las paredes.

Él le respondió con igual pasión, bajando la cabeza y deseando tener sus dos manos libres para poder acariciarla.

—Déjalas caer… —le pidió Bella como si leyera su mente, pero él negó con la cabeza, antes de acuclillarse ligeramente y besarla más profundamente, apoyándola contra la puerta.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron por un instante, con una ligera sonrisa. Sintió que ella acariciaba su cabello y su mejilla.

—Entra…

Él asintió y se dejó guiar al apartamento de Bella, el cual era ligeramente extraño, sinceramente odiaba su decoración, con todos esos trapos colgando en su techo y el sofá estorbando en medio de la sala; pero estaba más que claro que cuando vivieran juntos, no lo harían en ese sitio, sino en uno más cómodo para ambos.

Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa de café viendo como ella pateaba una especie de carpeta debajo del sofá.

—¿Por qué lo tienes allí? —le preguntó haciendo que ella lo mirara con inocencia. Sonrió por ello.

—¿Tengo qué, dónde? —le inquirió acercándose a las bolsas.

—El sofá, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no está pegado en una de las paredes? Es lo… habitual.

—Porque quiere ser una estrella… —le contestó y Edward la miró como si se hubiese vuelto un poco loca, como cuando hablaba de las flores voladoras de otoño, o cuando le había hablado del dedo meñique… pero no, eso le había terminado encantando al final, por algo había accedido a ser su bendito maniquí—. ¿Qué trajiste de comida?

—¡Pizza! —anunció con entusiasmo y la escuchó reírse antes de salir a la cocina a traer las cosas.

Después, se instalaron en el sofá, comiendo tranquilamente pizza y él estaba un poco confundido. Cualquier mujer ya estaría desesperada, hablando sobre el regalo que le había dejado en la oficina. Ella parecía como si lo hubiese olvidado por completo.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó ansioso. Ella lo miró confundida, mientras movía sus pies debajo de sus piernas en forma de tic nervioso—. ¿No tienes nada que decirme? ¿No pasó nada… interesante… hoy? —indagó.

Bella tragó la comida que estaba ingiriendo y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Rosas, Edward? ¿Amarillas? ¿Día uno?

—Pensé que iban a gustarte… —comentó aturdido.

—No es que no me gusten, es que no tiene sentido que… —le refutó confundida.

—Tiene todo el sentido para mí —le retrucó.

—Es… adorable… pero no es necesario que… —comentó ella.

—Sé que no lo es —le interrumpió quitándole la comida y acercándose a ella—. Te estoy cortejando… Soy romántico y quiero llenar tu vida de romanticismo. Sé que antes tenías esas fiestas contra San Valentín, Emmett me lo contó, pero quiero que este año no lo necesites, que no te quede duda…

Ella lo miró dudosa y con expresión culpable, confundiéndolo.

—Quizás deberíamos hablar sobre algo… —escuchó que le decía contra su pecho, pero ya él estaba perdido.

—Te extrañe ayer… —le susurró acercándose y besándola suavemente.

Quería mostrarle que podía hacerse, quería enamorarla completamente. Quería deshacerla a fuerza de detalles y que se volviera en una creyente como él, del amor.

Decidió comenzar su cuenta regresiva para sus planes, no solamente con el regalo, le haría un desayuno con mensajes subliminales, tal vez un _hotcakes_ con naranjas como una flor silvestre, fresas en forma de corazón, melón, bananas en forma de estrellas. Lo bañaría en sirope de chocolate, formando una carita feliz con las frutas picadas, y crema batida.

Estaba seguro que le encantaría

—Yo también… —le respondió entonces Bella subiendo sus manos y acariciando su cabello, como sabía que le gustaba.

Él sonrió y la besó suavemente, llenándose de ansias de llevarla a la cama, y amarla, porque se lo haría entender. Al finalizar el próximo catorce de febrero, estarían viviendo juntos y ella descubriría la magia de esa fecha. Él se la enseñaría.

* * *

Un agradecimiento especial a Amafle, quien fue la mayor responsable de la escena de Emmett, pero por razones ajenas a su voluntad, no pudo continuar en el proyecto. Todas te enviamos buena vibra y todo nuestro afecto. :D

* * *

¿Quiénes son las autoras de los personajes Jasper, Jacob, Emmett, Esme, Edward?

Explicamos: Son 14 personajes –**_Jasper, Alice, Jacob, Emmett, Esme, Bella, Edward, Leah, Garrett, Bree, Ángela, Tanya, Carlisle, James_**-, estos serán trabajados por 13 autoras, y tendrán en pov de cada uno, cinco escenas, a lo largo del fic, adicional a sus menciones y conexiones con los demás personajes. En esas cinco escenas cada autora dejara una o varias pistas sobre su autoría, para que descubrán cuál personaje se encargaran ellas.

Puedes ir intentando adivinar, eso sí, pedimos que sea una autora por personaje no decir, por ejemplo, creo que a Bella la escriben Gery y Aryam… para tener nuestro control.

Los anónimos no lo contabilizaremos salvo que nos dejen su correo y coloquen un nombre, que mantendrá durante todo el proceso, porque sino no sabremos cómo comunicarnos con este.

Siempre digan: "Creo que Emmett es de tal autora…"

* * *

Gracias por leernos. Si les gusto o no, dejen sus reviews :P


	4. 12 días para san Valentín

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Esto es un compendio de autoras y la trama pertenece a: _Saraes, NikkyScully, Zoalecita, Dark Warrior 1000, Betzacosta, Katlyn Cullen, Sarah Crish Cullen, Bertlin, Lakentsb, Ginegine, Susana Minguell, Aryam Shields Masen, y Gery Whitlock__._

* * *

___"Sin el esfuerzo de la búsqueda no existe la alegría del encuentro" E. Arteaga.  
Lakentsb.  
_

* * *

_Enredos en San Valentín.__  
__Capítulo II.__  
__02 de febrero de 2013.__  
__Sábado._

* * *

James se despertó desorientado, era de día pero la luz que se colaba por la ventana iluminaba pobremente la habitación, claramente no estaba en su casa y esa no era su cama, era demasiado pequeña para serlo y todo estaba demasiado oscuro. A tientas recorrió el colchón y percibió un cuerpo cálido que respiraba a su lado emitiendo suaves ronquidos. Sonrió, resultaba increíble que algo tan poco erótico lo excitara, pero ciertamente lo hacía y si seguía allí sus testículos iban estallar por recalentamiento seguido de falta de uso…

Todo en ella lo ponía a cien, lo cual no era una sorpresa completamente agradable. Tanto era así, que horas atrás había roto la regla número uno de su manual de supervivencia… _Nunca te acuestes con una mujer que te conmueva__, por más buena que esté__…_

Jamás hubiese imaginado cuando se había reunido con sus compañeros de cuarto de la universidad con la excusa de entregarles sus invitaciones para la fiesta que organizaban con Bella para el día de San Valentín, que las cosas terminarían así; pero el destino tenía un sentido del humor que de veras apestaba o quizás lo había meado un Tiranosaurio Rex tamaño extra grande y no se había dado cuenta.

La reunión había sido como siempre, excepto por el faltazo con aviso y juramento de pronto resarcimiento por parte de Bella, promesa que todos y cada uno de ellos estaban dispuestos a hacerle cumplir a raja tabla porque no solo los había dejado en la estacada por primera vez desde que se habían hecho amigos, sino porque ella era un perra cruel cuando le tocaba cobrar… sería agradable verla morder el polvo alguna vez. James la conocía como a la palma de su mano y sabía que había decidido dedicarle la noche a Edward porque se sentía culpable, lo que no tenía totalmente claro era culpable porque… si por no mostrarle su verdadera naturaleza o por ocultarle lo del fiestón…

_Estaba bebiendo mientras recordaba el top ten de las guarradas por las que se ganaron el mote del "eje del mal". Se habían convertido en una especie de mito, al que los nuevos "hermanos" trataban de emular. De hecho, después que se graduaron se había establecido una especie de concurso en el que todos los miembros sometían a votación si alguno de los actos vandálicos cometidos durante el año lograba destronarlos, pero hasta el momento seguían siendo los reyes… _

_Peter propuso que salieran de marcha y soltaran las cadenas como en los viejos tiempos, moción que había sido aceptada por unanimidad, de manera que terminaron en el _Trinity_. Los tragos corrieron generosamente y sobre las dos de la mañana el desenfreno era total. _

_Saltó detrás de la barra y junto con Nik, un viejo conocido que trabajaba como el encargado de la barra principal de la disco, monto una "flair exhibition" como en los viejos tiempos. Sus habilidades como flairbartender le habían proporcionado dinero y maravillosos ligues en sus tiempos universitarios y a pesar del paso del tiempo todavía podía dar batalla. Terminaban el espectáculo cuando Nick lo desafió a una competencia directa, James__ aceptó el desafío y se subieron a la barra dispuestos a rellenar una pirámide de copas con champagne sin derramar una gota mientras se meneaban al ritmo del Tacata. Nik trató de ponérsela difícil cuando arengó a las mujeres presentes para que le hicieran compañía y lo distrajeran un poco. Dos provocativas rubias, que francamente podrían ser apodadas las "gemelas fantásticas", saltaron a su lado y aprovecharon la ocasión para "tacatearlo" por frente y espalda. La multitud aullaba mientras el líquido caía en cataratas llenando cada uno de los pisos. _

_Cuando estaba vaciando la última botella reparó en ella, no estaba vestida para matar, se la veía tranquila, apoyada en una de las columnas mientras disfrutaba el espectáculo. Su "sentido arácnido" se activó de inmediato. Ella le sonrió subiendo sus pulgares y su noche mejoró exponencialmente. _

_Al momento de terminar su trabajo, la gente estaba bramando, Nik se colocó a su lado y levantándole la mano le entregó su premio, una botella gigante de espumante. James la agitó y descorchándola, bañó a la multitud, cuál ganador de una carrera de fórmula uno, causando que el ánimo se caldeara y que el humo explotara en el lugar. _

_Después, saltó al piso y se acercó a la columna donde la había visto por última vez, pero ella ya no estaba allí… se había esfumado. Se sintió un poco decepcionado, había estado hasta el cuello de las mujeres que se echaban encima como perras tratando de conseguir un hueso y ella con un gesto casi infantil había despertado su interés. _

_Se sintió eufórico por el espectáculo, pero al mismo tiempo la desazón estaba allí también enroscándose y atenazándole el alma. _

_No renegaba del amor, sin importar lo que pensara, Bella, la bendita fiesta, o su emoción en crearla y superarla cada año, el amor probablemente existiría… como las brujas o los extraterrestres, pero él simplemente no había encontrado a la persona correcta. Pensándolo desde la teoría estadística, ¿cuán probable era que encontraras a la persona perfecta, en el lugar y el momento adecuado cuando en el mundo habitaban millones de personas? __Realmente pocas y entonces, ¿cómo diablos lo lograban tantas personas? ¿Realmente lo hacían o__ se engañaban a sí mismos __y se encadenaban para no estar solos…__?__ Cuando se ponía a filosofar, su lado sarcástico era realmente un grano en el culo… _

_Se dirigió a la puerta, para él la noche estaba terminada. Sus amigos estaban ligando a lo loco y no lo extrañarían demasiado, lo único que era una verdadera putada era que habían venido todos juntos en el auto de Peter. _

_Salió a la calle, helaba, pero el frío le dio el sacudón que necesitaba para bajar un poco la adrenalina. Encendió un cigarrillo mientras miraba alrededor. Era lo suficientemente temprano para que nadie saliera de la disco y lo suficientemente tarde como para que alguien llegara, de manera que conseguir un auto pronto iba a ser difícil, seguramente esa noche le tocaría caminar un poco por la madrugada de Seattle._

_Como aparecido de la nada un pequeño sedan negro se detuvo a unos metros de dónde se hallaba y como una exhalación ella bajó corriendo con un paquete en la mano, se acercó a uno de los gorilas de la puerta y se lo entregó. Después de tomarlo, el hombretón la abrazó con cariño y entró en la disco corriendo como si lo persiguiera un rinoceronte en celo. __Mientras la veía regresar a su auto James pensó cuán equivocados estaban los que pensaban que fumar era malo._

_Sus miradas se cruzaron_—. _Hola extraño —lo saludó con una voz seductoramente afónica. __James guardó silencio, pero sonrió enarcando sus cejas, era una técnica que pocas veces fallaba, por lo general la gente no soportaba el silencio y hablaba__—. Mejor no preguntes. Acabas de presenciar la operación de rescate "salvemos a Willy de morir ahogado"._

—_¿Cómo sería eso? —le preguntó sonriendo_

—_Larga historia —le replicó ella, empezando a caminar hacía su vehículo—. Voy para el norte de la ciudad, ¿quieres que te lleve a un lugar un poco más civilizado que este?_

_James podría tener que dirigirse a la Antártida, para lo que le importaba, ya que si ella iba al norte, el norte le quedaba bien._

—_Me va perfecto, te acompaño a donde vayas y desde ahí veo qué hago —le respondió sonriendo seductoramente—. Y mientras tanto me cuentas la historia…_

—_Mmmmm, parece que alguien es un poco chismoso —bromeó ella, subiendo al asiento del conductor—. Venga, extraño, arriba, que esto de acechar y rescatar gente es súper cansador. Estoy fisurada y pretendo llegar a casa pronto. _

_James también deseaba llegar pronto… _

—_Vamos Sonya Blade, no me puedes tirar la bomba y dejarme así —le reclamó comparándola con su personaje favorito de Mortal Kombat_.

—_Ya lo decía yo, los hombres son más cotillas que las mujeres —reflexionó en voz alta—. Me va más Lara Croft, __suelo patearles el trasero a todos jugando Tomb Raider,__ pero en fin, ¿versión corta o larga? —le preguntó. _

_James era un hombre inteligente de manera que obviamente eligió la versión larga, __con la que al menos se garantizaba tiempo e información__. Durante el trayecto que duró prácticamente media hora, ella le contó que estaba viviendo temporalmente en el departamento de un amigo, ya que había sacado la pajita corta y le habían endilgado la responsabilidad de cuidar sus pertenencias mientras el hombre en cuestión, Gabe, estaba fuera de la ciudad haciendo una especie de cursillo de supervivencia de los mil infiernos para ganarse una promoción como Seal. Aparentemente el hombre entendía la palabra "pertenencia" con sentido amplio, ya que su madre Helen y su hermano William también estaban incluidos en el paquete que la señorita Croft tenía asignado. _

_El pequeño William, alias Willy, era un joven un tanto rebelde que no aceptaba demasiado bien que trabajar en una disco no era lo más indicado para alguien con asma severa, de manera que había hecho lo que solía hacer, un berrinche y se había marchado temprano ignorando los ruegos de su madre. Realmente ella estaba más con el chico que con la mujer, que pretendía conservarlo entre algodones, al estilo niño de la burbuja… pero William ya no era un niño, __si su metro ochenta, su hambre descomunal y el paquete de preservativos que guardaba en la cartera indicaba algo__. El único error que había cometido el imbécil era dejar su inhalador olvidado, __en el apuro por escapar antes que su madre le hiciera un tackle al mejor estilo de alguno de los jugadores de los All Blacks__._

_Helen desesperada la había llamado y ella se había comprometido a ocuparse del tema, __agendándose mentalmente reclamarle__ a Gabe una semana en un spa cuando regresara, porque la mujer era realmente desesperante. Había decidido no atosigar al chico, entregándole el aparato a la vista de todo el mundo, más bien lo había acechado para comprobar que estaba bien. Allí había descubierto que se le veía feliz en su primer día de trabajo, sirviendo tragos en una de las barras secundarias que rodeaban la pista principal. _

_Después del espectáculo que habían montado James y Nik, las cosas se fueron al garete, ya que el DJ arrojó una cantidad ingente de humo y Will empezó a tener los primeros síntomas de que se avecinaban problemas, lo que la obligó a salir de la clandestinidad y acercarse para hablar con él. Las cosas parecían peor de lo que eran pero de todas formas acordaron que iría a buscar el inhalador y se lo entregaría a Bill, un amigo de su hermano que se había licenciado por un problema físico y trabajaba como seguridad en la puerta. Fin de la historia._

_Entretenido y concentrado en ella, James ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ella había estacionado frente a un edificios de departamentos ubicado en Trafalgar Street, cuando le pregunto__—: ¿Quieres que te invite un café? _

—_Señorita Croft, ¿no le explicó su madre que no debe subir a su departamento con extraños?_

_Ella le sonrió pícaramente__ y haciéndole un guiño le dijo__ —: Pero es que no es mi departamento, es el de Gabe. —James sonrió, porque Lara era bastante divertida—. Además, estarías rodeado de Seals y esos hombres tienen el sueño bastante liviano y pueden patear traseros estupendamente._

—_Me arriesgaré entonces… _

_La verdad en ese instante podría arriesgarse a lo que fuera por estar con ella. Era como una bocanada de aire fresco, de un jodido aire sarcástico y retorcido, de esas que le gustaban. Subieron al tercer piso y entraron a un departamento pequeño, a todas luces, masculino._

—_Dame unos minutos, que preparo un café que no te lo vas a poder creer, y no es ninguna exageración, ya verás… Levanta muertos… —le dijo arrojando su bolso en un sillón y entrando en la cocina._

—_¿Qué tan muerto…? —le preguntó, a todas harás coqueteando y ella sonrió de medio lado, removiendo su larga melena hasta su espalda._

—_Cualquiera, menos los enterrados. _

_James sonrió perversamente mientras la seguía. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta viéndola moverse con destreza por la minúscula cocina. Se acercó despacio y apoyándose contra su espalda la rodeó con sus brazos. Bajó la cabeza para rozar su oído con su aliento._

—_¿Si intento algo contigo voy a tener al escuadrón negro pateando mi trasero?_

_Ella se giró apenas y le respondió en el mismo tono susurrante—. Eso dependerá de cuán bueno seas._

_James sonrió y girándola hablo contra sus labios—. Soy tremendo, déjame que te lo demuestre…_

.

Por un momento, mientras recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, se sintió tentado de acomodarse mejor, abrazarla, volver a cerrar los ojos y despertarse junto a ella más tarde, pero había llegado la hora de salir pitando de allí. Él era un hombre al que le gustaba vivir la vida a pleno, aprovechando cada una de las oportunidades que se le pusieran delante; sin embargo, definitivamente no era un hombre de los que desayunan al día después de un polvo de una noche.

En silencio se removió tratando de incorporarse, se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y buscó a tientas su ropa, que estaba esparcida por el suelo de la habitación. Se colocó la camisa e hizo malabarismos para poder ponerse los pantalones. Iba saliendo del dormitorio, aún a medio vestir y con los zapatos en la mano cuando se encendieron las luces. Mascullando una maldición se giró y la vio sentada en la cama cubriendo su desnudez con la sábana.

—¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó con voz ronca, lo que provocó una corriente eléctrica en sus entrañas.

—Mi carroza está a punto de convertirse en calabaza y realmente no quiero quedar varado en medio de _Upper Street_ —respondió con tono relajado, tratando de alivianar la tensión del momento. Estaba seguro que ella lo entendería y lo dejaría marchar sin hacer un escándalo.

—¡Haber sabido antes que eras Ceniciento y te hubiera hecho limpiar el departamento!

—¡Pero si está perfecto! —le respondió tan asombrado por su réplica rápida que ni siquiera fue capaz de pensar una respuesta lo suficientemente mordaz como para seguirle el ritmo y eso sinceramente era casi una hazaña.

—Gabe llega esta noche y es un poco obsesivo con la cuestión de la limpieza. Parece mentira que pueda dormir en medio de la selva y embarrarse como si nada, pero que no aguante que las sábanas estén arrugadas ni que haya polvo en los muebles, cuando está en casa. —Mirándolo conspirativamente agregó—: Quisiera ser buena y pensar que lo hace como forma innovadora de evitar el estrés postraumático… pero en verdad, creo que todo es culpa de su madre…

—El gran Sigmund tenía razón, de alguna manera no pensé que tuvieras una vena psicoanalítica —le respondió relajado.

—No puedo ser perfecta… —le respondió coquetamente, mientras se levantaba de la cama, enroscando la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo para acercarse y tímidamente acariciar su mejilla—. Adiós, hombre extraño, espero que encuentres algún día a esa mujer que estás esperando, la que logrará quemar tu alma.

Sin decir más besó sus labios con suavidad y dándose media vuelta se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta.

Se quedó inmóvil por un instante, dudando entre quedarse o salir corriendo. Finalmente metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero. Otra primera vez para él, reflexionó, tomando una de las invitaciones anónimas a la fiesta, la dejó sobre la almohada y antes de poder arrepentirse, se marchó.

Había roto su segunda regla, en una sola noche, y por una sola mujer…

_Nunca intentes volver a ver a una mujer con la que te hayas acostado…_

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

—Amor mío, dame un beso —Tanya escuchó que le decía Aro, pero la verdad estaba más deseosa de salir de la cama que de seguir en ella junto a ese hombre que, según él, acababa de hacerle el amor, y según ella, él acababa de jugar a hacer un solitario.

—Tengo que ir a correr —, insistió una y otra vez mientras intentaba soltarse de los brazos de ese hombre que parecía se había convertido en un pulpo de repente...

—Es sábado…

—Sabes que tengo mi rutina… —se excusó.

—Siempre tan disciplinada con tu ejercicio —gruñó Aro a la vez que soltaba su hermético agarre alrededor del cuerpo de Tanya que al sentirse liberada aprovechó el momento para salir rauda y veloz hacia el baño, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta con llave tras ella.

Esta desagradable escena se venía repitiendo demasiado a menudo; él la agasajaba con millones de cumplidos, ella cedía a sus encantos porque los tenía y muchos, y al final acababa frustrada y vacía, como se sentía justo en ese mismo momento en que se miraba en el espejo viendo reflejada a una mujer que apenas conocía...

"_Estar sola no significa sentirse sola,__  
__o estar de verdad sola__,  
__a veces es justamente lo que necesitas__  
__y a veces, te lleva dónde__  
__siempre has querido estar."__  
_

Ese era el mantra que día tras día, Tanya se repetía a sí misma para recordarse que debía pensar antes en ella que en los demás. Pero como cada mañana se levantaba con ese propósito y cuando salía de casa ya lo había olvidado...

Esa había sido su rutina, solamente se acordaba de su "pequeño ejercicio de conciencia" como lo llamaba, cuando regresaba a casa después del trabajo y se metía en la cama de nuevo con la misma sensación de angustia que surgía al saber que no había hecho lo que se suponía que debería.

Ella era una mujer brillante en el ámbito laboral, con veinticinco años, uno sesenta de estatura, melena larga y rubia, cuerpo delgado y esbelto, piel blanca y cuidada y sus enormes ojos azules; los hombres giraban su cabeza en la calle cada vez que pasaba, únicamente para poder mirarla un poco más.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, porque ella se encargaba de ocultarlo con mesura frente a la gente que la rodeaba, era que bajo esa estupenda fachada de _Femme Fatale_, se escondía una mujer que tenía un miedo inconfesable, un temor que nunca había logrado superar, una sombra que la perseguía día a día desde que tenía uso de razón. Tanya Denali, la agresiva ejecutiva legal de McCarty´s desde diez meses atrás, le tenía miedo a la soledad...

Era una persona luchadora, pero ese miedo la hacía ser insegura y esa inseguridad la llevaba a rodearse de hombres patéticos que no la respetaban y valoraban como lo que era, una gran mujer; en vez, jugaban con ella y se aprovechan de su buen corazón y de su ingenuidad, y sobre todo de su miedo e inseguridad que aunque mantenía como un secreto, siempre salía a relucir en algún momento.

Había estudiado leyes en una pequeña facultad que no aparecía en los libros importantes en los que figura _Harvard, Oxford;_ pero que sí fue importante para ella porque estaba cerca de su casa, de su familia, y de todos aquellos a los que estaba tan unida, siempre acompañada y lejos de su "soledad".

Su padre, ebanista de profesión, había intentado convencerla más de mil veces para que acudiese a una universidad foránea, él tenía algo de dinero guardado para cuando su hija pudiese necesitarlo porque Tom, su hermano, siempre había sido más independiente y más autosuficiente; pero ella nunca lo había aceptado, ya que sus padres lo necesitaban más...

Lo que no admitiría aún ahora, tantos años después, eran los verdaderos motivos de porqué había deseado tan fervientemente quedarse en Texas, nada tenía que ver con sus padres, ni siquiera por su hermano Tom, que vivía desde hacía ya algún tiempo en Europa y al que adoraba. Todo se resumía a una sola cosa, a un solo hecho, a una sola realidad, Tanya Denali huía de la soledad y si para eso debía sacrificar su futuro, sus sueños o cualquier otra cosa, lo sacrificaría con tal de nunca padecerla.

De todas las personas que pasaron por su vida había una que se había convertido en parte muy importante de ella desde que era una adolescente, cuando empezaba a destacar sobre las demás chicas por su belleza convirtiéndose en la envidia de muchas, y en la locura de los chicos que adoraban su belleza como si ella fuese una Diosa. Pues de entre todas esas arpías que se hacían llamar sus "amigas" pero que en realidad no lo eran, Tanya había conocido a Kate, una chica sencilla que brillaba por su elegancia, su saber estar, su espontaneidad pero que al igual que Tanya, causaba demasiadas envidias.

Ambas se hicieron inseparables hasta que había llegado el momento de elegir universidad, a Kate le otorgaron una beca para estudiar en la universidad de Seattle y había decidido ir Aunque le tocara trabajar medio turno en la cafetería. Sin embargo, nunca habían perdido el contacto, se llamaban a diario y pasaban horas al teléfono. Incluso cuando después de terminar la Universidad su amiga había conseguido trabajo y el amor en esa ciudad y no regresó a casa.

Un día mientras conversaban de todo y de nada se enteró de que su amiga había conocido a un chico llamado Garrett con el que coincidía mientras trabajaba y que se había enamorado desde la primera vez que lo había visto en la cafetería, aunque él no la hubiese visto a ella ese día, y durante esa llamada le había contado cómo ella le había besado en aquella primera cita cuando ambos fueron al cine. Después se habían casado y parecía que entre ellos había sucedido un verdadero milagro, el cuento de hadas perfecto...

La mejor noticia de todas había llegado una tarde, un año atrás, que Tanya estaba tumbada en su cama escuchando música, y Kate la llamó informándole que estaba embarazada, después de haberse quitado el dispositivo mientras terminaba la carrera universitaria. Al principio había sorprendido a Tanya tanto que no sabía si reír o llorar… al final ambas acabaron llorando por el teléfono de alegría.

Allí también le había dicho que tenía una interesante oferta de trabajo para ella. El primo del mejor amigo de su novio, Emmett, era dueño de una empresa llamada McCarty´s y tenía un puesto en el departamento legal disponible y Kate intercedió para que se lo otorgaran porque, egoístamente, deseaba tener a su amiga cerca de ella y no tener a su bebé sin ninguna familia en una ciudad extraña.

Aunque al principio Tanya se había negado, ya que temía dejar a su puerto seguro, su familia y la ciudad que conocía; después decidió diferente, quizás había sido su amiga y la necesidad de estar cerca de ella, quizás sus desencuentros amorosos ya que eso de besar ranas que nunca se convertían en príncipes era algo que se repetía muy a menudo en su vida, o simplemente porque había llegado el momento de cambiar de aires. El caso era que una fría mañana de octubre, once meses atrás, Tanya había cogido un avión rumbo a Seattle dispuesta a cambiar su vida, a empezar de cero y, a ser posible, conocer a alguien que la ayudase a no estar sola, a pesar que la mayoría de los hombres que había encontrado eran patéticos...

Quizás fuera su amiga el principal motivo del vacío que ahora no podía llenar. Tal vez había sido demasiado lo que había sucedido cinco meses atrás, y ahora estaba tan perdida, que el mantra venía a golpearla, desquiciándola. Ya que estaba sola, y le aterraba estarlo, pero debía aprender, porque no tenía nadie a su lado. Y no podía regresar a su casa, no ahora ya que no podía fallarle a su amiga, ya lo había hecho demasiado.

Sabía que Aro no era un perdedor ni un mal hombre, no era uno de esos patéticos individuos que le miraban las tetas antes que los ojos, y que la única conversación que tenían era del tipo "_en tu cama o en la mía_", después de haber terminado de cenar con ellos. Tanya sabía que no era de ese tipo de hombre, nunca se lo había demostrado e incluso se habían conocido de una manera muy simpática y casual que aún le hacía sonreír; pero él no la llenaba y eso le hacía cuestionarse, ya que si él no lo conseguía, que era un buen sujeto, salvo todo el asunto del mal sexo, quizás nadie lo conseguiría. Nunca.

Y ese pensamiento la llenó de más terror que todos los anteriores...

Había visto por primera vez a Aro, en el _Salmon Bay_, un parque al que Tanya solía ir a hacer _footing_, ella era una obsesionada de su cuerpo y una adicta al ejercicio, lo que compensaba su adicción al chocolate.

Esa vez, había estado corriendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, enchufada a sus cascos escuchando a su grupo favorito, cuando un hombre había chocado violentamente contra ella haciéndola caer sobre la hierba cayendo él también sobre ella. Cuando la impresión inicial pasó, ella reaccionó de una forma algo violenta e inesperada apartándolo de un empujón haciendo que él cayese de culo y quedase despatarrado sobre la hierba, vestido con su caro traje de Armani y su móvil última generación en la mano. La había mirado y coqueteado allí, en el acto, invitándola a salir. No lo había conocido antes ni sus antecedentes, pero era nueva en la ciudad, y esa una buena oportunidad, quizás si todo funcionaba, todo sería por fin perfecto.

Y desde ese día no habían vuelto a separarse, hace ya diez meses. Sobre si Tanya había sido alguna vez feliz con Aro, incluso pues habría que pensarse la respuesta, porque si se lo preguntasen seguramente respondería: _"¿Es una pregunta trampa? Mejor lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer, lo importante es no estar sola..."_

Ella siempre había sido muy ambigua con sus respuestas, pero en cambio si le preguntas a su corazón éste te respondería: _"Ella no es feliz, busca la felicidad en otros hombres pero siempre se junta con los que la hacen más infeliz"..._

Se detuvo de lavar su cabello y apoyó su cuerpo contra los azulejos de su ducha, sintiendo que iba a desbordarse.

"_No, de verdad no soy feliz…"_, se susurró comenzando a llorar, ahogando sus gemidos por el agua de la regadera.

Media hora después, Tanya estaba secando su larga melena después de haberse enfundado un chándal y unas playeras para irse a correr hasta echar el hígado por la boca. Hacer ejercicio lograba abstraerla de su realidad durante un rato y le hacía sentirse bien, lo cual necesitaba desesperadamente.

Unos golpes en la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño la hicieron recordar que no estaba sola y que debía arreglar su situación sentimental antes de que esta fuera a peor. Miró a su espejo y se decidió de nuevo, tenía que ser fuerte, necesitaba dejar de buscar compañía, necesitaba conocerse a sí misma, y Aro no le ayudaría.

—Pensaba que te había pasado algo malo ahí dentro —, le dijo Aro, visiblemente preocupado cuando ella salió del baño con la toalla enrollada en su cabeza y queriendo parecer despreocupada.

—Siempre tan exagerado —le contestó ella sonando algo mordaz y muy distante.

—¿Qué va mal, nena? —le preguntó él sujetando con ternura su brazo cuando ella pasó a su lado obligándola así a detenerse y mirarle—. Sé que algo va mal, lo veo en tu cara, cuéntame —añadió suavizando su tono de voz.

—Mejor haz café, tenemos que hablar —le dijo Tanya decidida a no continuar por más tiempo manteniendo esa situación, porque Aro es un buen hombre y ella no deseaba hacerle ningún daño, él no lo merecía...

—Está bien, lo haré, uno bien cargado —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina con la certeza de que ella iba a dejarle, y no se equivocaba.

—Aro, eres un hombre maravilloso pero... —comenzó a decirle Tanya, pero él no la dejó acabar, ya sabía lo que ella quería decir y también sabía que no quería escucharlo.

—No importa, nena, no me tienes que dar explicaciones —le dijo callándola mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre su cabeza para después darle un abrazo muy fuerte que ella correspondió con dulzura.

—Lo siento, Aro, pero esto no es lo que yo quiero, no soy feliz. Después de lo de Kate… Yo… No puedo seguir en esto… —se disculpó con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas.

Una vez que se separó de él y pudo hacerle frente clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de él, que la miraban con la misma dulzura del primer día, haciendo incluso dudar a Tanya de si hacía o no lo correcto. _"Quizás no fuera tan malo, ¿qué tenía de malo no estar sola? No era el peor problema…"_, se decía en silencio.

—Lo sé, lamento no haber conseguido hacerte feliz, así que prefiero salir de tu vida antes de que acabemos odiándonos —le dijo él con toda la sinceridad del mundo, una que le llegó a Tanya sin género de dudas, reafirmándole que él era muy diferente a todos los "hombres patéticos" que habían pasado por su vida a lo largo de los años, ya que ciertamente había tenido toda una gama de ellos, desde ignorantes hasta maltratadores. Por un momento se odió a sí misma por no ser capaz de amarlo.

—Me hubiese gustado que las cosas fuesen diferente entre nosotros —, le dijo ella siendo también sincera, como él lo había sido con ella...

—A mí también, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré en tu vida, cuidándote, y ayudándote cuando lo necesites. Y recuerda lo que te dije sobre tu amigo, Ben, habla con él. No quiero perderte totalmente, eres demasiado buena para hacerlo —le dijo él sin dejar de sonreír con una calidez que logró hacer que Tanya se emocionara escuchándole, incluso la hizo llorar, de nuevo—. No llores, nena, sabes que no soporto verte llorar —le ofreció consolándola mientras la abrazaba con fuerza...

—Gracias Aro —le respondió ella agradecida sellando ese momento con un último beso de despedida para después salir de ese apartamento.

Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba pensar sobre lo que acababa de hacer y las consecuencias que sabía eso tendría en su vida, de nuevo volverían los fantasmas de los que llevaba tanto tiempo huyendo, de nuevo la soledad llamaba a su puerta y lo peor es que esta vez ella misma la había invitado a entrar, y sabía que si se quedaba allí iba a gritar, tener un ataque de ansiedad y rogarle a Aro que la volviera a tomar, ya lo había hecho anteriormente.

.

Tanya llegó al _Salmon Bay_ con sus cascos puestos mientras repasaba una y otra vez los mismos pensamientos que estaban dándole caza desde la mañana. Unos cinco minutos después de haber comenzado tuvo que parar en seco, las lágrimas caían sin control por su rostro y se le hacía difícil respirar y no precisamente por la carrera que se acababa de dar. El dolor que sentía cada vez que recordaba a su amiga Kate era tan intenso que apenas la dejaba respirar, aún todo estaba demasiado reciente, y aún sentía como si le hubiera fallado, de alguna manera sabía que seguiría sintiéndose así el resto de su vida aunque pasasen cien años.

Fue justo al mediodía, después de pasar las últimas tres horas sentada en uno de los bancos del parque, que decidió que había llegado el momento de regresar a casa, con un poco de suerte Aro ya no estaría allí, ella se daría una ducha e intentaría dormir hasta el lunes, para no tener que pasar lo que quedaba del fin de semana sola y triste, pero también sabía que no tendría tanta suerte así que, de camino a casa, pasó por el videoclub y alquiló un montón de películas de esas que siempre la hacían reír, y después se pasó por el supermercado para agenciarse una buena cantidad de chocolate que le haría más llevadero el largo y solitario fin de semana que tenía por delante...

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Con su metro y setenta y tres de estatura, cabello tan negro como la noche y que solo llegaba a la barbilla, piel morena la cual parecía besada por el sol y contextura delgada, Leah Clearwater esperaba sentada en una silla del Restaurante _Il Caminata_, para su entrevista de trabajo. Ella podría pasar por una joven bonita, pero en ese momento fruncía el ceño a todo a su alrededor, lo cual le hacía quitar parte de su atractivo.

Ese gesto no provenía de que le desagradara el restaurante, de hecho aquel lugar era bastante agradable con sus paredes en crema combinadas con madera, espejos y cristales, lámparas también en madera, luz natural proveniente de la vitrina en cristal y la luz suave del lugar, invitaban al cliente a relajarse y sentirse cómodo. Era más bien por el motivo que la llevaba a ese lugar, o lo que sucedería si todo sucedía como lo esperaba y deseaba. Sería un gran avance para ella si le daban el puesto que ostentaba, por fin alcanzaría sus sueños y podría dejar atrás los últimos dolorosos años.

Estaban a principio de febrero, y como siempre sucedía, todo lugar como aquel se volvía insoportable. La gente andaba como loca planeando y decorando para celebrar San Valentín. Miró alrededor y decidió que si bien el local era delicioso, lo arruinaban los corazones rojos, globos y la cantidad sobre humana de cosas etiquetadas con "Te amo", colocadas alrededor. _"Jodido enano, no sé por qué no te estrellas y te entierras tus malditas flechas por…",_ cortó su pensamiento en el último momento para emitir una respiración profunda.

Realmente odiaba esa fecha y no se molestaba en disimularlo. Años atrás ella hubiese sido la primera en estar planeando, comprando regalos, dulces y tarjetas para todos a su alrededor. Ella era todo amor, amistad y sonrisas. Le había encantado esa fecha, y no solamente por lo referido a una pareja, sino a todo a su alrededor. Incluso organizaba reuniones con amigos, regalaba dulces, tarjetas del tipo: "sé mi mejor amigo siempre" o "sé mi Valentín". Para la noche que se celebraba, el catorce de febrero, preparaba algo especial para la persona a quien más amaba y disfrutaba de un momento perfecto, pero la vida es una perra y en una de las locas vueltas que esta da ella lo había perdido todo, la mayoría por sus propias equivocaciones. Ahora solo trataba de ignorar la festividad.

El estar continuamente seria se había instalado en su vida durante los últimos años. El dolor había borrado casi del todo su sonrisa, pero ahora era una mujer fuerte y decidida a comenzar de nuevo en un sitio distinto y lleno de esperanza, como Seattle, y como ese restaurante, si conseguía lo que quería.

—Qué todo esto pase ya —dijo en voz baja y continuaba su desesperante espera.

—Lo sé, dan ganas de vomitar por esta festividad, ¿no es así? Y digo, no es real. No se ganó una guerra, o un derecho o murieron muchas personas, es simplemente celebrar a un pobre hombre que cazaba personas en pleno oscurantismo. Vale, gran cosa… —Leah frunció el ceño al ver a una mujer que estaba en el medio de los veinte, de cabello castaño oscuro suelto y piel demasiado blanca, sentarse a su lado, moviendo su mano como si restara importancia a lo que había hecho Valentín—. Y muy bien podría perdonar el hecho de que le dieran un día de fiesta porque vamos, pudo haber sido algo heroico y todo eso al ir contra "el Hombre"; pero, ¿niños con pañales turbiamente puestos, mientras disparaban flechas extrañas? Si eso no es un mensaje subliminal… entonces no sé qué será…

—Yo tampoco… —declaró aunque de alguna manera, el tono sonó parecido a pregunta.

—Hola —le saludó extendiendo su mano para estrechársela. Leah la tomó con algo parecido a miedo, porque la mujer no lucía del todo, eh… normal—. Mi nombre es Bella Swan. ¿Eres nueva por aquí, cierto? Vengo todo el tiempo para acá, porque trabajo cerca, y es la primera vez que te veo como cliente del local…

—Sí…

—¿Sí…? —Se detuvo ladeando la cabeza y sonrió cuando la morena no contestó nada—. ¿Y te llamas?

—Leah —respondió aturdida—. Hace una semana que llegué a Seattle —completó algo asustada.

—¡Oh, maravilloso, eres nueva en la ciudad! ¡Me encanta! —gritó con mucho entusiasmo y Leah ladeó su cabeza—. Entonces, es el destino lo que nos unió este día…

—No, estoy buscando trabajo y tengo una entre…

—¡Destino! Yo no trabajo hoy y casualmente vine a buscar la pasta que a Edward y a mí nos gusta mientras él contestaba unas llamadas y… te encuentro aquí… No hay más que decir… —se apresuró a interrumpirla la castaña y Leah se calló inmediatamente. Al parecer estaba metiéndose en el monólogo de la mujer—. Verás, deduzco por tu visión anterior que no tienes mucho afecto a esta fecha… —Se detuvo y le alzó las cejas mostrándole que era su turno de hablar. Simplemente asintió—. ¡Maravilloso! —declaró y comenzó a rebuscar algo en su cartera gigante. Sacó un sobre blanco grande, de cartulina y se lo pasó por la mesa, ofreciéndolo—. Esto es un gran honor, y es algo que tomo muy en serio, así que espero que lo asumas así y actúes en consecuencia. Conocí a mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo por una de estas, por lo que siempre intento darlas muy poco y cuando esa persona tiene ese algo que me llama. Como es el caso de nosotras, ¿no sientes ese algo?

Leah ladeó la cabeza y miró hacia los lados para ver si se acercaba un enfermero con una camisa de fuerza, pero al no descubrir nada, únicamente se giró de nuevo y volvió a asentir. A los locos nunca había que llevarle la contraria.

—Te ofrezco esta invitación para una fiesta en el día de San Valentín. —Ella miró a la castaña extrañada, ¿llevaba minutos despotricando contra la fecha y ahora le da una invitación para celebrarla? _"¿Estoy en cámara escondida?"_—. No me mires así, esta es especial, se llama: "Odio a San Valentín y él puede muy bien caerse muerto si lo desea". Me gustaría verte allí, será divertida, te lo prometo —terminó y Leah la observó como si aquella joven viniera de otro planeta. Jamás esperó o se imaginó que alguien pudiera hacer algo como aquello. Tomó la invitación con algo de temor y la guardó en su bolso.

—Lo pensaré —le respondió tratando de salir de la incómoda situación.

—Bien, nos divertiremos mucho, te lo aseguro. Y así conocerás mucha gente nueva para que se te haga más cómodo vivir en Seattle. ¿Ves? ¡Ganar—Ganar!

Leah sonrió y asintió ya que esa parte era cierta.

—Aquí tienes, Bella —dijo uno de los meseros y la vio sonreír, levantarse del asiento y besar al hombre en la mejilla.

—¡Me has salvado la vida, Jamie!

—Sí… sí… —dijo el hombre luciendo aburrido, pero también sonrojado por la emoción de la castaña y también divertido—. Simplemente no olvides la invitación de mi amiga…

—No lo haré, se la pasaré al correo esta tarde… —Le guiñó el ojo y al ver que se alejaba, se giró hacia Leah—. Espero verte el catorce…

Se despidió de ella sonriente y allí pensó que aquella mujer realmente debía estar loca. Apenas pisaba Seattle y ya comenzaba a conocer gente extraña.

Minutos más tarde fue llamada por el gerente del lugar y rogando a quien la escuchara para poder obtener aquel trabajo, entró a la entrevista. Tuvo que concentrarse porque su mente aún estaba revuelta con aquel extraño encuentro.

.

Llegó al pequeño apartamento bastante cansada por tener que caminar y deseando meterse a la ducha, varias horas después. Había traído comida del mismo restaurante, la cual olía deliciosa y moría por comer. _"Baño, comida y cama",_ pensó. Necesitaba relajarse, sino iba a volver a hacer lo que se había prohibido desde que había llegado a esa ciudad; concentrarse en el pasado. Había decidido pensar en el futuro, por lo que eso era algo estúpido por hacer, sobre todo porque a sus pensamientos le acompañaban preguntas de la misma categoría, todas comenzando con: "¿y si…?".

—¿Cómo te fue? —Un poco exaltada, Leah miró a quien podía llamar su única amiga del planeta y le dio una media sonrisa. Había conocido a Kim en Portland durante su más terrible pesadilla, esta le había apoyado hasta ahora y cuando le notificó que la habían llamado para un trabajo importante en Seattle, Leah no dudó en tomar sus maletas y viajar con ella. Lo había tomado como una señal… una nueva ciudad, otro nuevo comienzo lleno de oportunidades.

—Lo conseguí. No sé si por pena, pero me dieron el trabajo. Comienzo mañana como ayudante de cocina —declaró, sin mucho entusiasmo y suspiró.

—¡Te dije que lo lograrías! Vas a llegar lejos —le dijo con optimismo, mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo.

—El cielo es el límite, eso siempre me repites, ¿no? Pues hacia allá me dirijo. —A pesar de que aún tenía cosas que superar, era una mujer que no se había dejado vencer. La vida le había demostrado ese hecho más de una vez.

Ambas se miraron compartiendo un momento de comprensión. Después, Kim sacó dos vasos y decidieron brindar, por un nuevo triunfo alcanzado mientras le relataba exactamente lo que sucedió en la entrevista.

—Ve a darte un baño y relájate, yo preparo la mesa —le ofreció su amiga media hora después.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a la pequeña habitación que por el momento compartían. Era lo mejor y más económico que habían conseguido hasta el momento; era bastante pequeño, pero más adelante, cuando se estabilizaran, podrían ir por algo más grande, o por lo menos eso esperaba y agradecidamente ese trabajo que había conseguido le llevaba un paso más cerca de esa meta.

Tiró su bolso sobre la cama, haciendo que algunas cosas se salieran de él. Entre ellas el sobre blanco que Bella le había entregado. Lo tomó en las manos y sonrió, recordó las locas palabras de la chica y toda su actitud en general. Pensando en abrirlo más tarde, ya que no sabía qué haría respecto a eso, aunque no creía que fuera. Lo colocó sobre la mesa de noche y se fue al baño.

"_Una fiesta de odio contra San Valentín. De verdad que el mundo está al revés y cada vez menos gente cuerda vive en él",_ pensó, pero al mirar a su cama, pasando por el bolso que había explayado, consideró en que así estuviese todo al revés había algo que le hacía olvidar lo que había afuera, y en ese momento solo quería su refugio, lo que la hacía más fuerte.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Carlisle Cullen no podía creer el estado de nervios en que se encontraba, era algo impropio de él, a pesar de estar sometido a estrés continuo no era un hombre que se dejara vencer por ellos. En su trabajo como Administrador de Cullen´s, la empresa de su familia actualmente dirigida por su padre Marco Cullen que está próximo a su jubilación, siempre se encontraba bajo presión, sobre todo porque era el hijo del jefe y debía demostrar que estaba allí no solamente por ser sangre de su sangre sino porque de verdad se merecía el puesto.

Por quinta vez en diez minutos hizo amago de entrar al Restaurante _Il Terrazzo Carmine_ y se desvió en el último momento_._ No estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto al pedirle esa cita, no sabía cómo iba reaccionar cuando en verdad supiera quién la había citado; pero era un hombre de treinta y dos años de edad y enfrentarse a la mujer que más lo odiaba en el mundo no lo iba a acobardar. Sabía lo que quería y no descansaría hasta tenerlo, esa misma característica lo había metido en más de un problema, pero era imposible cambiar a esas alturas de su vida.

Respiró profundo y entró por fin, no había nada que odiara más que a los cobardes y él se estaba comportando como uno. Algún día tendría que pedirle perdón y ella tendría que escucharlo. Hacerse con su dirección de correo electrónico personal y conseguir que un profesional sacara información de allí había sido el primer paso de su plan. Allí había descubierto que ella se había suscrito a un sitio de internet para citas; _"CupidoChat_", se había puesto un poco celoso, pero pronto había sabido cómo continuar con su plan, ganarse su confianza y lograr una cita iban a ser lo siguiente y ya estaba por el tercer paso, el encuentro. No podía salir tan mal. Sabía que _hackear_ su cuenta de correo no había estado bien y que podría ser un punto menos a su favor, pero estaba decidido a reencontrarse con ella, costara lo que costara.

Cuando lo ubicaron en la mesa que había reservado bajo el nombre falso, abrió el menú ocultando su rostro, quería verla cuando llegara, pero si ella lo veía, saldría corriendo sin darle ninguna oportunidad de hablar. Hubo una vez por casualidad, en ese mismo restaurante, que él estaba almorzando y ella había llegado; en cuanto lo había visto se había dado media vuelta saliendo del local sin decir ni una palabra al anfitrión que la había estado guiando a su mesa.

Suspiró viendo su reloj, todavía quedaban un par de minutos para la hora acordada, ella no tardaría en llegar, aún recordaba lo puntual que había sido; también recordaba su fiereza y esperaba que esa noche hubiese dejado esa característica de su personalidad en casa, no quería volver a enfrentarse a esa mujer estando alterada.

—Reservación a nombre del señor Marlin Fish —escuchó la nerviosa voz de Esme y su estómago se convirtió en piedra, era el momento de la verdad.

Ocultando el rostro todavía tras el menú, sintió que llegaban junto a la mesa. Ella se quedó allí parada mientras el anfitrión se retiraba ya que se había negado a sentarse cuando este retiró su silla.

—Buenas noches —salud dubitativamente ella.

Carlisle apartó el menú lentamente de su cara y vio el rostro de la mujer ponerse blanco por un momento para luego pasar a ser completamente rojo.

—¿Es esto una jodida broma? —espetó furiosa y Carlisle constató que definitivamente no había dejado a la fiera en casa, mientras sonreía a los comensales de las mesas cercanas que los miraban con curiosidad.

—Esme, por favor, ya ha pasado un año —dijo él conciliatoriamente mientras se levantaba para invitarla a sentar, apartando su silla como había hecho el anfitrión anteriormente.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Quitarme otro contrato logrando que esta vez sí pierda mi trabajo? —preguntó sin moverse ni un centímetro.

—Quiero que me escuches, por favor —dijo él en un susurro, tratando de que ella entendiera que estaba montando un espectáculo.

—Qué escuche mentiras, específicamente. —El sarcasmo destilaba de sus palabras.

—¿Está todo bien, señores? —los interrumpió el anfitrión y ambos voltearon a verlo.

—Solamente intercambiamos opiniones, caballero —respondió Carlisle. Ella resopló y se dio vuelta para salir del local.

Carlisle no perdió tiempo, lanzó un billete en la mesa para pagar el trago que había pedido y del que no había bebido ni un sorbo y salió detrás de ella.

—¡Esme! —la llamó pero ella no se detuvo.

Cuando la alcanzó en el estacionamiento tratando de conseguir, suponía, las llaves de su auto en la bolsa, la tomó por un brazo para girarla atrapándola entre él y el coche.

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Suéltame —susurró entrecortadamente—. Suéltame, no soporto que me toques —dijo alterándose progresivamente.

—¿Prometes escucharme? —Estaba dolido por sus palabras, en otro tiempo ella le había dicho que no soportaba que dejara de tocarla y que ahora le dijera lo contrario de alguna manera lo hirió, aun sabiendo que lo merecía—. Solamente quiero que me escuches y no descansaré hasta que lo hagas, sabes que siempre logro lo que quiero.

—Por supuesto que logras lo quieres, pasando por encima de todo y de todos… No te importa nada más que tú mismo —le rebatió ella removiéndose. Él se apartó porque sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo le estaba trayendo recuerdos muy amenos pero amargos.

—Esme, no todo es como tú te lo imaginas —dijo él tratando de controlar los impulsos que le decían que volviera a acercar su cuerpo al de ella.

—¿Un año completo no fue suficiente para inventarte algo mejor que el cliché más usado de todos? —le preguntó con tono lleno de veneno.

—Está bien, Esme, admito que al principio te busqué para sacarte información, porque necesitaba ese contrato para Cullen´s y no me importaba nada con tal de obtenerlo. Te mentí con respecto a los negocios, pero en cuanto a nosotros, todo fue cierto —le explicó con vehemencia.

—¿Cómo quieres que te crea que mentiste en unas cosas y en otras no? Te aprovechaste de que yo no sabía quién eras en realidad, no me dijiste tu apellido verdadero, me engatusaste, me sedujiste, me utilizaste, me hiciste convertirme en algo que aborrezco, en una cualquiera, ¡me convertiste en la amante! —le reclamó con dureza mientras le golpeaba el pecho tratando de apartarlo, la furia llameaba en sus ojos azules.

—Ya te lo dije, yo me estaba separando, en eso no te mentí —utilizó su voz persuasiva.

—¿Quieres que lo repita? No. Te. Creo —le dijo remarcando cada una de las tres últimas palabras—. Eso es lo que dicen todos los infieles. ¿Dónde está tu abnegada esposa esta noche, Cullen? ¿Cocinando tu pastel favorito en casa?—La pregunta estaba inundada de sarcasmo y Carlisle maldijo en silencio a la bruja de Irina que seguía haciéndole la vida cuadritos aún estando en el otro lado del mundo—. Además, me traes aquí, un año después, con más mentiras, poniéndote un mote gracioso, engañándome una vez más, ¡y durante meses esta vez! Tomándome por tonta de nuevo.

—Dame una oportunidad Esme, estaba desesperado y no sabía cómo comunicarme contigo, me ignorabas completamente y no tuve otra salida. Mi divorcio se concretó por fin hace seis meses y yo quiero recuperar tu confianza, intentarlo nuevamente, lo pasamos muy bien juntos y podríamos empezar desde cero. —A medida que hablaba notaba como el rostro de ella se ponía cada vez más rojo, no sabía si de la furia o emoción. Esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

—¿Me crees estúpida acaso? —Explotó con furia—. No tropiezo con la misma piedra dos veces, Cullen. Déjame en paz de una buena vez, vive tu vida con tu esposa y a mí me dejas tranquila.

—Ya estoy divorciado, Esme. Confía en mí —le rogó.

—No confío en ti y no lo haré nunca —dijo introduciendo la mano en su bolso.

—Por favor —pidió mientras ella conseguía sus llaves y abría la puerta empujándolo un poco.

Cuando ella se sentó e intentó cerrar la puerta, él la detuvo.

—Al menos perdóname por el daño que te hice, no puedo vivir en paz conmigo mismo si tú no me perdonas.

Era verdad, desde que todo con Esme se había desbaratado, apenas dormía por culpa de los remordimientos de conciencia, sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo con ella y se sentía mal. Él nunca había sido del tipo desalmado, más bien siempre se había considerado firme pero justo, lo cual había hecho que toda su actuación del año anterior hubiese sido completamente deplorable.

Esme lo miró fijamente a los ojos y en su mirada notó todo el dolor que le había causado, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, únicamente con esa mirada supo que ella jamás lo perdonaría. Cerró la puerta del auto sin que se lo pidiera y se apartó, dándole a entender que la dejaría ir.

Ella parpadeó varias veces y apartó la mirada, encendiendo su coche y arrancando sin más. Él se quedó mirando hasta que las luces del auto desaparecieron al salir a la calle.

Maldijo de nuevo el día en que creyó que sacar información de McCarty´s iba a sacarlo del atolladero en que Irina lo estaba metiendo con el divorcio, todo el dinero que había gastado en abogados y en acuerdos para que ella al fin le diera su libertad lo habían dejado al borde de la bancarrota, incluso llevándolo a tomar préstamos del capital de Cullen´s hasta que faltaba poco para que la empresa también quedara en quiebra y había necesitado tan desesperadamente ese contrato de exclusividad y su libertad de Irina que por una vez había dejado de lado sus principios, engañando y usando a Esme como fuente de información de los movimientos de su principal contendiente.

Poco después a la peor decisión de su vida, las cosas con Esme se volvieron más profundas, más importantes para él y había temido que ella lo odiara por utilizarla tan vilmente cuando se supiera toda la verdad, porque inevitablemente iba a conocerse, ya que para conseguir el contrato, los equipos de McCarty´s y Cullen´s tendrían una reunión con los proveedores para exponer cada uno sus estrategias de mercado para la distribución de los productos y ahí Esme sabría quién era él en realidad.

Realmente había esperado que ella entendiera la situación una vez se la explicara, la había utilizado, pero en los negocios todo se valía, o por lo menos eso era lo que se había dicho una y otra vez durante todo ese engaño, repitiéndose que la llamaría aparte, que le ofrecería un mejor puesto en Cullen's si McCarty la despedía, o algún tipo de indemnización. Había previsto cualquier tipo de respuesta que Esme le hubiese entregado, tanto para justificarse, como para redimirla. Todas… excepto lo que en verdad sucedió.

Esme no se había enterado en la reunión, sino unos días antes, por boca de nada más y nada menos que una muy victimizada Irina. La muy víbora los había visto cenando juntos el día de San Valentín del año anterior y había armado un escándalo haciéndose pasar por una esposa herida y engañada.

Le había hecho creer a Esme que ella era una esposa abnegada y que mientras él salía con "su amante", ella se quedaba en casa haciendo todo lo que una mujer podía hacer para mantener a su marido contento; cuando en realidad ni siquiera sabía preparar una ensalada sin quemarse y en la cama era más aburrida que un documental de _Animal Planet_ sobre caracoles.

Irina lo único que había querido, desde que había cometido la estupidez de seguir el consejo de su madre y se casara con ella, era hacerle la vida imposible y aun habiendo logrado el un divorcio millonario, totalmente inmerecido, únicamente para que lo dejara en paz, seguía molestando desde su natal Rusia de vez en cuando.

Caminó hasta su propio coche con las manos en los bolsillos. Había hecho todo lo posible por que Esme lo perdonara y no lo había conseguido. En vez de ello, había arruinado todo, de nuevo, y peor. Ahora iría a su oficina a beberse una botella de whisky ya que no soportaba estar en su departamento ya que todo le recordaba a ella, haciendo los remordimientos aún peor, porque sabía que la había llevado allí, más de una vez, mediante engaños.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Eran inicios de febrero ya, y se encontró pensando en lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Todavía el frío de Seattle azotaba sus huesos, quizás con la misma fuerza que la distancia creciente entre Diego y ella congelaba su corazón.

Bree Tanner era menuda y bajita aproximadamente un metro cincuenta y siete de estatura, cabello castaño y unos ojos que le hacían juego, aunque nunca se había sentido completamente hermosa, no hasta que él la había visto por primera vez y la había hecho sentir especial.

Solía ser una mujer callada, pero que siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios, su pasión por los niños la había llevado a estudiar educación parvularia aunque tenía una Maestría en Administración y esperaba algún día dirigir su propia escuela. Diego, su esposo desde hacía dos años, era un hombre ejemplar, caritativo, que amaba a los niños tanto como ella, trabajador y a la vista de todos, ellos eran la pareja perfecta, pero en los últimos meses algo había cambiado y de alguna manera que ella todavía no comprendía la comunicación se había perdido, y quizás en el lugar en el que menos pensó que eso podría suceder, la cama.

No había tenido la valentía de comentar sus dudas a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga Bella ya que de alguna manera le hacía sentir una fracasada lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cada mes que pasaba se llenaba más de pesar, frustración y dolor al ver poco a poco como su relación se estaba yendo de sus manos.

Ahora no podía decírselo, por esos momentos debería estar ocupada junto con James, su mejor amigo y no quería perturbarlos, ya que iniciaba febrero y con ello su festividad favorita que era irónicamente hacer _bulling_ a San Valentín organizando una fiesta jocosa, pero que a veces volteaba las cosas, si lo sabría ella que se habían conocido en la universidad por dicha festividad y que vio a más de uno ligar y encontrar su media naranja pateando al angelito del amor, pero cáusticamente, Bella tendía a tener lapsus mentales sobre ese asunto, lo cual era parte de su encanto, y por eso la amaba.

El año anterior no había asistido porque había preferido pasarla con su esposo. En ese entonces todo había ido bien, pero este año esperaba ir con él, sobre todo porque esa mañana había revisado su correo electrónico y encontrado una invitación a la fiesta anual de Bella junto con un escrito de ella y James, en negrillas, subrayado y resaltado, entre signos de exclamación —cinco de cada lado, lo cual le había parecido más que un poco exagerado—, en donde le amenazaban con que si no iba significaría una falla clave a su contrato de amistad y que se atuviera a las consecuencias.

Bree había pasado demasiado tiempo junto a ellos para saber que la menor consecuencia que podía esperar era que dejaran de hablarle. No, sus consecuencias eran más crueles, e ilógicas, del tipo: "desaparecemos tu auto y amanecerá extrañamente en el Lago Washington", o, "casualmente alguien allanó tu casa y se llevó toda tu ropa interior y pantalones y blusas". Muy especialmente se habían reído de esa broma en la Universidad. Y dado que la juiciosa del grupo siempre había sido ella —después de todo, había sido ella quien evitó que se llevaran también los zapatos de la habitación de Paul—, no quería imaginarse la dichosa "consecuencia" que esos dos monstruos inventarían en su contra.

Además, quizás el angelito les diera la fórmula para superar los muros que ladrillo a ladrillo crecían aislándolos; ya que, a pesar del pensar de Bella y James, ella sí creía en San Valentín y en su magia y aunque no era una mujer que pensara en la mala suerte, quizás si hubiese asistido el año pasado su matrimonio… Mejor cambiaba esa línea de pensamiento, no traería nada bueno ni ayudaría a solucionar algún problema.

El sábado había transcurrido lentamente, sobre todo porque mayormente lo había pasado sola, porque no podía contar como compañía a la cajera del supermercado donde había comprado los víveres o a la gente que la había rodeado en el centro comercial donde había ido a comprar sus insumos para su trabajo. La verdad era que estaba sola, más que nunca, porque Diego vivía trabajando, o por lo menos eso era lo que decía que hacía, ya ni ella sabía. Lo único que tenía por seguro era que lo extrañaba, aún más los fines de semana como ese día, ya que antes acostumbraban a pasar cada segundo del día en la compañía del otro, sin conseguir tener suficiente a pesar de ello. Ahora no salían, no compartían y lo deseaba tanto a él, a su Diego de antes. ¿Cómo un simple gesto por culpa de miedos e inseguridades había poco a poco minado sus vidas y su futuro?

Ahora, en su casa y en su matrimonio, solamente existía el silencio.

Bree se preparó un emparedado de pavo, se bañó, y se fue a su habitación a ver televisión, quedándose dormida en el intento de esperar a su esposo.

Diego llegó pasadas las once de la noche a su casa, apenas entró en la estancia el olor de ella le golpeó, como siempre sucedía. La amaba y la añoraba tanto que literalmente dolía, su pecho se retorcía y rompía cada día un poco más, haciéndole preguntar cuánto más podría aguantar su corazón para finalizar completamente. Recorrió más por instinto que por cuenta propia el camino a la parte superior de su residencia en las afueras de Seattle.

La encontró recostada en la cama, viéndose tan hermosa que su pecho se quedó sin aire, aunque por razones totalmente distintas. Estaba vestida con la bata de baño y su imaginación voló al saber que debajo de ella no había nada más, solamente el cuerpo de su mujer desnudo, cubierta con textura suave y blanca. El solo pensamiento lo puso duro de puro y reprimido deseo. Quería tanto que ella se abriera a él como antes. _"¡Maldita sea!",_ pensó queriendo golpear algo. Había creído que tenerla sería suficiente y al principio lo fue, estar dentro de ella había sido la calma para el feroz amante dentro de él; pero sus apetitos sexuales desde muchos años antes que ella llegara habían variado. Sus experimentos desenfrenados en el sexo lo llevaron a tener sexo en las situaciones más disímiles y con una o varias mujeres.

De soltero había hecho de todo, lo único que no había practicado era estar con un hombre, eso no le llamó nunca, pero todo lo demás podía que lo hubiese realizado en algún momento. Los juegos se habían vuelto parte de su rutina sexual y hasta había llegado a intercambiar pareja, aunque esto último no le iba mucho, era demasiado posesivo para prestarle su mujer a otro, aunque en ese entonces no tenía parejas fijas. Solamente ligues de ocasión y relaciones abiertas.

Cuando había conocido a Bree había quedado hechizado, era un puto bohemio que creía en la reencarnación y en las almas gemelas y cuando la conoció, su conexión había sido tal que no pudo resistirse y quedó en una relación con ella, dejando atrás sus oscuros deseos, incluso llegándose a casar cuando no había tenido ninguna intensión de ello en el pasado. Su estadía en el Tíbet por espacio de dos años le había hecho ver el mundo de manera diferente y a distenderse de las ataduras que mantenía. Pero no había sido suficiente lo que tenía con ella, al parecer, porque cada vez que hacían el amor faltaba esa chispa. Él quería jugar, variar, fingir ser otros, pero ella se había negado en bandas.

Su esposa era lo más tradicional que había conocido, lo cual era extraño dado la clase de personas que eran sus mejores amigos. Tal vez, esa había sido una de las cosas que lo despistaron o le habían dado la esperanza que cuando hubiera el crecimiento completo en pareja, podrían intentar lo que a él le gustaba; ya que, después de todo, ella no podría ser tan recatada y andar con personas tan liberales y desquiciadas. Pero, al parecer, se había equivocado.

Por Dios, no era que no tuvieran buen sexo. Habían tenido toneladas de sexo candente, desde novios cuando empezaron su relación; pero cuando él había intentado ir más allá y jugar, ella de alguna manera, se retraía. Y poco a poco había causado, que a pesar de seguir deseándola con locura, se limitara y dejara de buscarla, así se muriera por dentro, siempre esperando que ella lo buscara y mandara en lo que deseaba sexualmente. Y eso iba a acabar con él. No quería perderla por lo que había decidido reprimirse a sí mismo, pero al parecer esto no estaba dando resultando. Tampoco podía decírselo porque no quería que se sintiera como si hubiese fallado en algo, o sintiera que fuera menos en cualquier aspecto, o herida, ya que el problema no era ella. El problema era él y él debía resolverlo solo.

Cada día sentía que se alejaban más y aunque en apariencia fueran la pareja perfecta, la realidad era distinta, últimamente poco faltaba para que se pudiera mantener helado en el medio de su cama, por lo fría que estaba. Había un abismo en su relación, el silencio reinaba en su habitación. La deseaba, sí, pero deseaba más, quería que se abriera a él y confiara tanto como para experimentar todas las posibilidades que su relación les ofrecía.

La miró y en vez de tocarla como deseaba, quitarle la bata y hacerle sexo oral hasta despertarla, como había hecho en el pasado, se giró con un nudo en su garganta y en su alma, para dirigirse al baño. Se dio una ducha fría y se unió a su mujer en la cama, quedándose dormido en la tranquilidad de su cercanía.

Una línea de besos recorrió los hombros de Diego hasta llegar al ombligo, trayéndolo del sueño profundo en que estaba. Su mente estaba dormida pero su cuerpo no, ya que respondió a las caricias por sí solo endureciéndose y estremeciéndose ante las atenciones que su mujer le propinaba.

Por un instante, se dejó llevar y el abismo pareció escabullirse mientras Bree tomaba su duro miembro expuesto entre sus labios deslizando su lengua de arriba abajo y alrededor del mismo. Durante un rato, los gemidos de ambos se entrelazaron disfrutando de dar y recibir placer. Ella dejó de chupar su pene y trató de subirse sobre él y cabalgarlo; pero Diego envuelto en una bruma de deseo reprimido, la tomó entre sus brazos y la acomodó debajo suyo para besarla apasionadamente hasta quedar ambos sin aliento. Luego fue bajando hacia sus pliegues abriéndolos con los dedos para acariciar el suave botón que escondían, era celestial el verla recibir placer desinhibido, tan tierna y gustosamente. Introdujo un dedo en su vagina descubriendo que estaba lista para recibirlo.

—Te deseo tanto, bebé —le dijo al oído y la escuchó gemir, suave y roncamente, volviéndolo loco y por ello intentó introducir un dedo en su culo, sin dejar de atender su vagina.

Bree al sentir un cuerpo extraño en su ano, abrió los ojos y lo miró con ojos asustados, cerrando su culo a la intromisión no bienvenida. La magia se cortó en ese momento.

—Lo siento, no puedo... Yo…

Él se alejó de ella al instante y sin mirarla le dijo—: No, no puedes, nunca puedes. —Se levantó de la cama y se fue del cuarto, golpeando la puerta y dejándola sola.

Bree sabiendo que lo había alejado de nuevo, cuando segundos atrás habían tenido más intimidad que en los últimos meses, se echó a llorar sobre las sábanas blancas de su cama. Por un instante todo había ido bien, había sido como antes. Quizás no hubiesen habido palabras pero los muros se habían ido. Y después todo se había ido al demonio… de nuevo.

Luego de calmarse un poco, con su cara hinchada, y pecho apretado, decidió que no podía seguir así. Desnuda, se levantó de la cama y buscó en su bolso su celular. Era aún muy temprano para llamar, pero no para enviarle un mensaje a Bella para que quedaran, quizás fuera el momento para dejar salir sus miedos y para eso su mejor amiga parecía la más indicada. Ya no le importaba nada, solamente recuperar a su esposo.

* * *

¿Qué autoras escriben los personajes de James, Tanya, Carlisle, Leah y Bree (Diego lo escribe la misma autora de Bree)?

Nos hicieron una pregunta interesante, referida a si podrían poner las respuestas de sus elecciones en mensaje privado para que nadie lo supiera y no pudieran utilizarlo. Por supuesto, pueden decirnos sus comentarios sobre el fic en un review, y después enviar un PM hablando sobre sus deducciones. Nosotras contabilizaremos todo ;).

**Muchísimas**** gracias por leernos. Si les gusto o no, dejen reviews.**


	5. 11 días para san Valentín

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Esto es un compendio de autoras y la trama pertenece a: _Ginegine, Susana Minguell, Aryam Shields Masen, Gery Whitlock, Saraes, __Zoalesita, _NikkyScully, Dark Warrior 1000, Betzacosta, Katlyn Cullen, Sarah Crish Cullen, Bertlin y Lakentsb.

* * *

"_La magia del primer amor consiste en nuestra ignorancia de que pueda tener fin". _Benjamin Disraeli_.__  
__Sarah Crish Cullen._

* * *

_Enredos en San Valentín.__  
__Capítulo III.__  
__3__ de febrero de 2013.__  
__Domingo._

* * *

Era domingo por la mañana y el pálido sol invernal asomaba tímidamente bañando de tonos ocres el frente del silencioso edificio de departamentos, ubicado en uno de esos barrios que estaban lo suficientemente alejados del centro de Seattle como para que maldijeras cada mañana no tener un vehículo para trasladarte, y cada noche por el bullicio que solamente se encontrabas en lugares donde la gente aún tenía costumbres algo pueblerinas y la algarabía de los muchachos en sus cotidianos partidos de basquetball —o lo que sea que inventasen— no respetaba ni horarios ni inclemencias climáticas a la hora de reunirse en el improvisado parque comunal que separaba las torres que componen el complejo de edificios en que vivía Ángela Weber.

Llevaba varias horas despierta, como era su rutina desde que vivía en ese séptimo piso desde tres años atrás. Luego de alimentar a _Sprinkles_, su enorme y atigrado gato castrado y tener una breve y ridícula conversación con él, Ángela preparó un chocolate caliente, lo sirvió en su taza favorita donde resaltaba el enorme ojo de _Mike Wasanky_, de lejos uno de sus personajes favoritos de animación, tal vez porque era tan iluso como ella en su sueño de ser famoso algún día, y se instaló en su rincón favorito del sencillo pero muy arreglado departamento: un improvisado estudio—atelier que poco a poco había hecho confortable.

Le gustaba ese cuarto más que nada por la vista, había sido lo primero que la impresionó, había una franja de playa y mar, que luego se enteró que pertenecía al _Lowman Beach_, un parque a escasas manzanas de distancia que se veía desde ese lado del edificio al que también solía bajar a caminar, o trotar; dependiendo de su humor y del clima.

Faltaban apenas unos minutos para que fueran las diez y sabía que ni el sol ni la tranquilidad que estaba disfrutando esa mañana durarían por mucho más tiempo.

Era hora de dejar el maravilloso mundo de la fantasía de lado por ese día.

Con un gesto que cualquier espectador calificaría de enojo, Ángela cerró la carpeta de dibujo en la que llevaba las últimas tres horas trabajando, en un estado que bien podría juzgarse como enajenación, —y que ahora sabía que no lo era y se llamaba _Flow_ *—, en el cual a veces perdía por completo la noción del tiempo y la conexión con la realidad y su capacidad creadora fluía al máximo. Para ella era casi un ritual de supervivencia. No podría continuar si no tuviese esos preciados momentos.

Se estiró en el sillón haciendo crujir los hombros y levantando los brazos sobre su cabeza. Contó silenciosamente hasta tres, mientras limpiaba de un modo bastante obsesivo sus dedos, bastante manchados de óleos y pastel de diversos colores, con la toalla húmeda que usaba para su momento de catarsis semanal. Al mismo tiempo que chequeaba que su manicura francesa siguiera inmaculada. Entonces, se levantó a atender el teléfono fijo, que como todos los domingos, infaliblemente, repicaba a esa hora desde la pared de la cocina. En el corto trayecto se miró de reojo en el enorme espejo del pasillo sin poder evitar un gesto de satisfacción por su apariencia mientras caminaba descalza hacia el molesto aparato murmurando maldiciones.

Sabía quién llamaba, sabía que por más que se lo repitiera mil veces, ella no cambiaría esa maldita costumbre y jamás llamaría a su _Blackberry_ y odiaba eso. Odiaba la forma en que tan _"sutilmente",_ después de todo este tiempo, aún la controlaba, obligándola a estar en casa todos los domingos a esa hora. Odiaba que tuviese que mentirle de esa forma, y a sus amigos, o a cualquiera de sus citas calientes de sábados por la noche, ya que nunca podía quedarse en cama un domingo hasta el mediodía ni dejarse mimar con un desayuno en la cama por más fantástica que hubiese sido su noche en alguno de los lujosos departamentos de soltero que solía visitar en esas ocasiones, ya que ella jamás se había ido a la cama con un perdedor cualquiera. Ni siquiera podía dejar que alguien que por fin mereciera la pena como para traerlo a su departamento se quedase por demasiado tiempo después…. Ya había aprendido: de alguna maldita manera su madre lo sabría y la avergonzaría. Siempre lo hacía, y ella odiaba tener que dar explicaciones a los hombres.

—Mamá —contestó con voz un poco más gélida de lo que hubiera querido.

—¿Dormías?

Ángela entrecerró sus ojos. Conocía ese tono y sabía perfectamente que detrás de la inocente pregunta de su madre estaban implícitas muchas suposiciones y lo odiaba.

—Sabes que no… —respondió, exhalando con fuerza todo el aire que hasta hace un segundo le oprimía el pecho.

—Vale, supongo entonces que no saliste anoche.

—No, no salí, estoy agotada. —Mintió con descaro.

Aunque en realidad ir con Jessica a tomar un par de Cosmos en el bar de siempre no contaba cómo salir. No para ella, mucho menos cuando dicha salida había implicado soportar a su amiga con toda esa cháchara de lo infernalmente comestible que estaba el novio de Bella Swan, la jefa de recursos humanos de la empresa en la que trabajaba dese hace casi tres años, y sus detalladas fantasías de lo que le haría si pudiera acorralarlo en algún rincón de las oficinas y meterle mano aunque fuera por unos minutos. No que ella no lo hubiera apreciado también, pero no era su estilo pertenecer a un club de fans, y Dios sabía que ese hombre tenía ya todo un sequito babeante en la oficina, incluida la mosquita muerta de Tanya.

—Bueno me alegra, ya decía que era demasiado con que salieras este fin de semana también, luego del fin de semana pasado y del otro… A ese ritmo, tú…

—Ya te envié el dinero este mes, madre. ¿No fue suficiente? —La cortó con voz filosa, exasperada por ese temor irracional de su madre que la convertía en indispensable y única responsable de la supervivencia de ella y de toda su familia en cada conversación que tenían.

Después de todo, había regresado más temprano de lo habitual ya que Jessica rápidamente encontró un objetivo para llevar a su cama y no había tenido ningún reparo en dejarla sola en medio de la conversación para salir disparada hacia el otro extremo del bar para ir detrás de su conquista.

Luego, cuando pensó en sus hermanos, se arrepintió al instante. No quería tratarla con dureza, ella amaba a su madre, amaba a su familia.

"_¿No es lo que me repito cada día? ¿Cada mañana cuando me enfundo en mi traje de ejecutiva para salir a la calle y cumplir otra jornada de asistente de mierda?", _se reclamó a sí misma_. _Porque por más título pomposo que tuviese de secretaria ejecutiva en la nómina de McCarty's, sabía que solamente era un trabajo de mierda y que estaba muy, muy lejos, de lo que ella merecía en realidad, o de lo que había soñado alguna vez para su vida… _Antes._

—No me hables en ese tono, Ángela, sabes que solamente me preocupo por ti, no dejo de pensar en que estás completamente sola en esa enorme ciudad que puede ser la perdición para cualquiera, mucho más para una chica como tú, si no te controlas.

Giró los ojos ante esas palabras: _"una chica como tú",_ sonaba a sus oídos mucho más despectivo de lo que en realidad se oía de labios de su madre. Después de todo, ella no tenía idea de algunos de los detalles tórridos de su vida, o mejor dicho, de las noches de su vida, pero sabía que era porque a Martha Weber nunca le habían gustado las decisiones de su hija. Ninguna. Si no fuera por su padre Jhonatan, jamás habría podido aceptar que su hija mayor tomara la beca para estudiar la carrera de Arte que había ganado con sus trabajos y mucho menos la hubiera dejado poner un pie fuera de Forks en su vida, no que eso hubiese resultado al final, por causas que ninguno de ellos hubieran podido controlar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza alejando de su mente aquellos recuerdos. ¡Eran tan lejanos ahora que parecía que jamás hubiesen sucedido!

—Claro. Solamente te olvidas la parte de que sé cómo cuidarme —medio protestó a su pesar.

—Solamente me preocupas, últimamente estás tan… diferente. Ya no eres la misma, a veces temo que dejes de priorizar lo que es importante, hija, que pierdas el rumbo. Mantener tu trabajo es prioridad ahora, necesito que descanses lo suficiente y te mantengas fuerte para no…

—Lo sé, mamá, no voy a perderlo, ¿vale? Estoy muy bien. Esme es una buena mujer, no va a botarme por nada así sin más… —la interrumpió, cortando el discurso que llevaba demasiado tiempo escuchando.

"¿Qué va a ser de nosotros si tú no puedes enviarme dinero? Sabes que no puedo trabajar, sabes que no sé vivir sin tu padre. Mis padres no me dejaron nada y sabes que fue por tu padre que insistió en no vender ese departamento de soltero en Seattle y menos mal que lo hizo, porque si note gastarías gran parte del precioso dinero que ganas en una renta…". Bloqueó los recuerdos de la mayoría de las excusas de su madre, aunque estaban más grabadas que los suyos propios.

—Ya, no tienes que repetírmelo cada vez que llamas, ¿vale? Hace cuatro años que llevo adelante nuestras cuentas y que yo sepa no te ha faltado nada, ni a los gemelos. Sé perfectamente cuál es mi responsabilidad…

Su madre suspiró en el teléfono y ella supo que había sido demasiado dura esta vez. Pero estaba cansada, cansada de actuar como la hija perfecta, la secretaria perfecta, la mujer perfecta. Estaba cansada de fingir que la vida que llevaba era la que quería y a veces pensaba que su madre tenía la culpa, si ella no fuera tan…

—Angie, hija, sabes que no es mi intención descalificarte, has sido tan valiente. Yo solo…

—Sí, lo sé, ya me lo dijiste, tú solamente te preocupas… _por mí _—agregó.

Aunque internamente pensaba que no era cierto. Que su madre solamente vivía preocupada de tener cada mes el dinero suficiente para mantener la vida desenfada que llevaba cuando su padre vivía y la mimaba con regalos caros y lujos que ni en sueños ella ahora podría darse. A veces lamentaba que él hubiese sido tan buen hombre y la hubiera malcriado tanto. O que hubiera sido tan confiado en sus negocios y se dejara estafar como lo hizo por el cretino de su socio cuando por fin había decidido hacer carrera independizándose de la empresa que lo llevó a Forks y emprender una sociedad de bienes raíces. Tal vez si hubiese sido así, su inesperada muerte no los hubiera dejado llenos de deudas que consumieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el dinero que había logrado ahorrar en esos veinte años en su cuenta.

Su madre, hija única y consentida de un matrimonio de edad mayor que la había tenido cuando ya habían perdido la esperanza de concebir; había dejado la casa de sus padres al mes de cumplir los diecinueve años para casarse con este hombre cinco años mayor y recién graduado en administración, que había llegado al pueblo con una carrera prometedora en la gerencia de la nueva sucursal de una importante empresa de construcción con sede en Seattle. Se casaron en el lapso de un año y durante veinte años fueron todo lo felices que podían ser. Su madre ni siquiera había imaginado que en el transcurso de esos años pasaría de ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, a quedar huérfana y luego viuda, con tres hijos jóvenes que mantener y educar, y sin ninguna experiencia laboral o carrera universitaria.

—Yo solamente quisiera que todo fuera diferente, ¿sabes? Y te hecho tanto de menos… a ti y a tu padre…

Percibió el dolor en la voz de su madre y le oprimió el pecho. No quería llorar, ella también echaba de menos a su padre, él también había sido un soñador, y la había comprendido de un modo en que ella jamás lo haría. Entendía sus ansias de salir y ver el mundo, su pasión por la fantasía, su afición por pasar horas encerrada en su estudio dibujando. Él apoyaba sus sueños, aunque también fuera un hombre práctico, y la hubiese aconsejado bien.

—Yo también, mamá —susurró, tragando grueso.

"_¡Dios cómo echo de menos mi vieja vida! A veces juro que mataría porque todo fuera como antes…"_

—Tus hermanos me volverán loca un día de estos… —su madre cambió de tono y ella supo que la conversación se volvería banal como siempre—. Van a matarme un día de estos, ¿sabes los gastos que tendremos este mes…?

"_Y ahí viene…"_, pensó mientras retorcía un mechón de cabello. Su madre hizo una pequeña pausa en el teléfono para que ella hiciese la consabida pregunta.

—¿Necesitas más dinero, mamá?

—Bueno… en realidad… hija, yo no quería decírtelo ahora, sé que estás tan agotada últimamente, pero está ese estúpido baile de San Valentín que organizó el instituto este mes y tu hermana Jane, ella quiere ir, será su primer baile de San Valentín en la escuela… y necesitará un vestido nuevo. Y tu hermano… ¿Puedes creer que Alec me estuvo pidiendo dinero para llevar a una chica a una cita o algo?

Ángela sonrió a su pesar. Sus hermanos ya tenían dieciséis años. Obviamente que irían a bailes y tendrían citas y todo eso… ¿no había sido así con ella en el instituto? Comprendía lo importante que eso era, su padre la había consentido en esas cosas y pensó en sus hermanos mientras escuchaba a su madre parlotear de las últimas confesiones de Alec sobre una muchacha con la que intenta salir en "una cita de verdad". Pensó en cómo extrañaba esos momentos de vida en familia además de preguntarse cómo rayos haría para trabajar más horas este mes. No quería tocar sus ahorros porque esos estaban allí para cumplir sus sueños algún día. Tal vez tendría que buscar algo temporal por las noches.

* * *

*ESV*

* * *

—¡Alice! —El grito de Marie Brandon quedó suspendido en el aire—. ¡Alice! —Lo volvió a intentar, pero su hija no respondía a su llamada.

—¿Por qué gritas tanto? —le preguntó Josh, su marido, cómodamente instalado en la mesa de la cocina, y sin levantar la vista del periódico.

—Porque necesito que tu hija me eche una mano con la colada —respondió, secándose las manos con el trapo.

—Seguro que está haciendo los deberes, y con los auriculares en las orejas; por eso no te oirá —le dijo este, ahogando una sonrisa.

—Siempre pegada a ese trasto rosa que le regaló Bella en Navidad. —Rodó los ojos.

—Puede que nos salga cantante, y que nos saque de pobres —bromeó Josh, pero ante la cara de circunstancias de su mujer, recompuso su gesto serio.

—Lo que debería hacer es estudiar, —y dejarse de soñar despierta por las esquinas. —Marie suspiró; adoraba a su pequeña, era el pequeño milagro de la familia Brandon. Llegó junto cuando su marido y ella habían perdido toda ilusión por ser padres.

Había soportado una grave e importante amenaza de aborto, y a consecuencia de eso había tenido que guardar reposo absoluto prácticamente los nueve meses de gestación. Pero toda la inquietud, todo el miedo que pasaron durante ese tiempo había tenido su recompensa en un pequeño y adorable bebé de pelo azabache como su madre y los ojos azules característicos de la familia Brandon.

Su hija tenía un corazón de oro, era alegre y cariñosa, siempre con una sonrisa en su cara, pero a la vez tan revoltosa e inquieta... y obstinada como la que más. Desde su más tierna infancia en el colegio, los profesores siempre habían dicho al matrimonio Brandon que su hija era la abanderada de las causas perdidas, hecho que había quedado constatado cuando, a los nueve años, había organizado una protesta en mitad del patio de su escuela primaria para evitar que _Flopper_, el hurón que era la mascota de su clase, fuese enviado a un centro de protección de animales, aludiendo que el animal también tenía sentimientos, y necesitaba una familia. Por supuesto, _Flopper_ había sido trasladado para a casa del matrimonio Brandon, formando parte honoraria hasta que falleció hace apenas dos años.

—Es muy buena estudiante, Marie —le recordó su marido—, no seas tan seria, y deja que se divierta un poco.

—La mimas demasiado —sonrió su esposa—, el verano pasado el coche, ahora la fiesta de San Valentín que ha organizado Bella. ¿No crees que sea muy pequeña para que vaya?

—Le prometimos que si sacaba buenas notas, le compraríamos el coche... y lo cumplió —le recordó este—. En cuanto a la fiesta... estará con nuestra sobrina, y seguro que no dejará que le pase nada, o que beba... y sí, admito que la mimo bastante; es mi pequeña.

—Hasta que se eche novio —rio Marie, viendo como el ceño de Josh se fruncía.

—Hablaremos de esa cuestión cuando esté en la universidad... —meditó unos segundos—. Puede que en su graduación —refutó, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Igual que todos los padres con sus hijas. —Su mujer puso los ojos en blanco, saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hija.

Al abrir la puerta, comprobó que su marido no se equivocaba; su hija estaba tumbada en la cama, rodeada de sus cojines, que comprendían todas las gamas de rosa de la industria textil, mirando hacia el techo y cantando una canción que ella no reconocía.

—Estos grupos modernos de ahora... —meneó la cabeza Marie, observando como ella, tumbada poca abajo y con los tobillos cruzados, miraba muy interesada una revista mientras seguía tarareando la melodía...

—_"Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil... Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar..." —_Por una vez, no podía dar la razón a su marido; su pequeña desafinaba como la que más. Ahogando una risa, se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro, llamando su atención.

—Aly —La llamó con suavidad cuando esta giró la cara.

—Hola, mami —La saludó ella, quitándose los auriculares y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Llevo un rato llamándote, para que me ayudes con la colada —le dijo, aparentando ser seria.

—Lo siento. —Se encogió esta de hombros, dejando la revista en el suelo y poniéndose de rodillas en la cama de un salto.

—¿Qué escuchabas? —interrogó su madre, levantándose también y esperando a que su hija encontrara sus pantuflas rosas.

—_Celine Dion_ —contestó, a la vez que no dejaba de ir de un lado para otro—. ¿Dónde está la otra zapatilla? —Llevó una mano a su cabeza.

—Si de vez en cuando ordenaras un poco tu habitación… —Suspiró Marie.

—¡Aquí está! —Chilló alborozada, como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro, sosteniéndola en alto.

—¿Vas a salir con tu prima de compras? —le recordó, una vez que la nube de algodón rosa estaba en su pie y ambas se dirigían a la cocina.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó contenta, dando pequeñas palmadas—. Puede que vea algo para la fiesta de San Valentín —le explicó.

—No hagas que se gaste mucho dinero —advirtió a su alocada pequeña.

—Prometido. —Suspiró—. Puede que almorcemos en el centro comercial —sondeó a su madre, poniéndole un pequeño puchero de pena.

—Está bien —le dio permiso Marie—. Simplemente llama, para que no te esperemos a comer.

—¡Genial! —exclamó—. ¡Eres la mejor, mami! —chilló sobre su hombro, a la vez que se dirigía a la cocina, dando unos pequeños y graciosos saltitos.

—No sé de dónde saca tanta energía. —Su marido se unió en esos instantes a ella, sonriendo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

—Todas las calorías que consume, las quema —le respondió Josh, con una risa—. Es un torbellino, es normal que esté tan delgada.

—Demasiado —fue la respuesta de su mujer, antes de ir a reunirse con su hija en la cocina.

Dos horas después, Alice comprobaba por milésima vez su imagen en el espejo; sus vaqueros se ajustaban perfectamente a su delgado cuerpo, y la camisa de cuadros grises y rosas combinaba a la perfección con sus botas _Ugg_ gris claro y su chaquetón tres cuartos, también gris.

—Hum... —Frunció el ceño—. Necesito un poco más de colorete. —Hablaba con su imagen reflejada en el espejo, antes de tomar de su escritorio los polvos y la brocha. Su madre siempre decía que se pasaba tres horas preparándose antes de salir de casa; pero una debía estar preparada... nunca se sabía dónde podría aparecer el príncipe de tus sueños.

Cuando consideró que su maquillaje lucía un aspecto impecable, dio otro par de vueltas frente al espejo, quedándose parada de nuevo frente a su imagen. ¿Era demasiado soñadora? Puede que sí, pero... ¿por qué no serlo, qué daño hacía con ello?; Nicole, su amiga desde la más tierna infancia, siempre le decía que el amor no era un camino de rosas; pero entendía el resentimiento de su amiga con respecto a ese tema, y todo por el divorcio traumático de sus padres.

Pero eso no tenía por qué sucederles a todas las parejas, ella ansiaba al particular príncipe de sus sueños, que la hiciera reír, que fuera cariñoso con ella, que la cuidara; deseaba sentir ese escalofrío que recorría la piel cuando el amor de tu vida te besara sin sentido. Sí, leía demasiadas novelas empalagosas, en eso debía darle la razón a su prima Belly, que le recordaba que la suertuda de Kate Middleton, para su desgracia, ya había sacado al príncipe William del mercado de solteros.

Pero la menuda Alice Brandon no cesaba su intento... algún día conocería a su príncipe, y se enamoraría; y eso podía ocurrir dentro de tres horas o dentro de tres años; pero ella esperaría.

Recordando el rato de compras que le esperaba con Belly, se despidió de sus padres para coger su Mini Cooper color cereza, rumbo al centro comercial.

.

Alice y Bella estaban sentadas en la feria del centro comercial con lo que parecía una torre de helado entre ellas. A pesar que ya no podía comer más. Llevaban ya un par de horas paseando por tiendas y se habían comprado varias cosas. Su prima no había escatimado en regalarle un vestido rosado con flores moradas, que le llegaba a media pierna, y un _brassier_ de flores con bragas que combinaban, además de otro juego de ropa interior y un jean de color azul turquesa, igual al que se había comprado para sí misma, además de una cadena dorada con un dije en forma del corazón que había matado si no poseía.

—¿Con esto puedo ir a la fiesta? —le preguntó emocionada.

—No, ¡cómo crees! —le dijo con una sonrisa asombrada—. Te veo con algo psicodélico, negro, de cuero; pero bueno, tu madre me mataría si lo hago…

—¡Me podría vestir en tu casa! —se emocionó Alice brincando sobre el asiento. Bella se carcajeó, volviendo a ser un poco como ella.

—Puede ser… Hagamos algo, cuando yo vaya a comprar mi atuendo, te aviso, ¿vale? —le preguntó y ella asintió emocionada, adoraba salir con su prima, y no solamente porque le compraba cosas, más bien porque las dos se entendían.

—¿Y cómo está tu príncipe? —refiriéndose a Edward, ese hombre era perfecto, siempre quedaba embobada viéndolo, se veía tan único, arreglado, y que adoraba tanto a su prima. Cuando conociera a su príncipe, quería uno parecido…

—Maravilloso… lo deje en la casa durmiendo y... Oh –Frunció el ceño y después soltó una risilla picara.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Se me olvido intencionalmente encender el celular y debe estar volviéndose loco…

—¡¿Cómo?! —Gritó aturdida—. Pero… ¿cómo diablos vives sin celular?

—Lo sé —le respondió divertida—. Pero ya nosotras sabíamos el sitio dónde nos veríamos, porque es nuestra tradición y la verdad tomé prestado su vehículo… sin que supiese…

—Belly, ¿por qué…?

—Porque es un _Ferrari_ y nunca me deja tocarlo, ¡y no es justo! —se quejó luciendo más que un poco divertida y Alice se rio.

—Papá siempre dice que nunca debes meterte con el carro de los hombres…

—Buen consejo… Muy buen consejo… —respondió divertida y con expresión maliciosa—. Tal vez tenga que contentarlo… ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

—¡Sí! —le dijo y se sentó más adelante en el asiento. Le adoraba cuando su prima y ella se ponían tipo complot—. ¿Quieres que conspiremos?

Bella se carcajeó de nuevo y le guiñó un ojo, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su helado.

—Siempre… —le respondió divertida mientras encendía el teléfono—. Solamente tres llamadas pérdidas… Pensé que serían más. —Casi lucía tan desilusionada que Alice soltó una risilla. Allí la vio fruncir el ceño.

—¿Te escribió…?

—No, es decir, sí —respondió—. Dijo que cuidara su bebé y si le pasaba algo me mataría, pero Bree también…

La vio llamar por teléfono a comenzó a comer el helado mientras volvía a tomar las bolsas, emocionada por el hecho del vestido rosa y el _brassier_, y planeando si le diría a Nicole que salieran a algún centro comercial para estrenárselo.

—Alice… —le llamó su prima—. Hagamos algo, paseemos por las demás tiendas, para ver si vemos algo para san Valentín, a fin de comprarlo después, mientras confabulamos, por un rato, pero en media hora debo irme. Lo siento, pequeña…

—Oh, no, no importa. ¡Pero apurémonos! Tenemos mucho que ver...

Bella sonrió y asintió mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia el área de las tiendas.

.

Después de un productivo tour de compras y algo más, Alice se despidió de su prima Bella con un gran abrazo, prometiéndole que le mandaría un mensaje en cuanto llegara a su casa. Cada una había estacionado en una punta del aparcamiento, por lo que, con una gran sonrisa y las manos cargadas de bolsas, fue en busca de su coche.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos, y con _Metallica_ sonando en su _Ipod_, que ahogó un pequeño grito cuando chocó violentamente con un duro cuerpo, haciendo que cayera de culo en el frío asfalto y que el contenido de sus compras se desparramara.

—¿Qué demonios...? —Oyó una voz que le resultaba familiar, pero no recordaba dónde la había escuchado antes. Cuando miró hacia arriba, comprobó con asombro que era el chico nuevo que estaba en su clase, que la miraba con los ojos como platos.

—Debo haber sido un villano cruel en una vida anterior —siseó el joven, pasando las manos por su pelo castaño y alborotándolo en el proceso—. No puedo creer que seas la duende hiperactiva de clase —declaró para sí mismo. El viernes, mientras volvía a casa de su tía, después de su primer día de colegio, había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba en una escuela llena de cretinos... y con una especie de hormiga saltarina que se sabía todas las respuestas, sobre todo en literatura.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —Empezó a decir Alice entre dientes, un poco enfadada—. Te recuerdo que sigo en el suelo —llamó su atención, cruzándose de brazos.

—Puede que si miraras por dónde vas, no te pasaran esas cosas —la reprendió él, burlándose de ella. Los ojos azules de Alice se achicaron, mirándole con atención. El día anterior no se había fijado con atención en el chico, pero sus facciones eran agradables, e incluso, le parecía atractivo. Su pelo parecía la melena de un león, con esos matices castaños y dorados, y totalmente despeinado.

—Tú también podrías tener un poco de cuidado —dijo ella, arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a recoger todo esto? —Señaló las bolsas con los artículos, desparramados por el suelo.

—Tengo prisa —se excusó dado un par de pasos hacia atrás; la boca de Alice formó una o perfecta, a la vez que sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas.

—¡Al menos podrías ayudarme! —Agitó los brazos hacia arriba; Jasper no pudo evitar una sonrisa maliciosa, viéndola ahí, sentada en el suelo, y protestando.

—Claro, qué desconsiderado soy —replicó mordaz, agachándose y tomando el sujetador con florecitas rosas que había comprado hace un rato—. Creo que esto es tuyo —lo balanceó con sus dedos, sonriendo burlón.

—¡Idiota! —Exclamó ella, roja de la vergüenza y arrancándole su ropa interior de las manos con un brusco gesto—. ¡Eso ha sido poco caballeroso! —gritó, ya que vio alucinada como este se perdía por la puerta del centro comercial, sin ayudarle a levantarse o a recoger el estropicio de bolsas—. Estupendo Alice... estupendo... —masculló para sí misma, mientras reunía sus compras y las echaba en las bolsas sin ninguna delicadeza.

Era guapo... pero un idiota integral.

* * *

*ESV*

* * *

Bella estacionó el carro de Edward frente a la entrada de la casa de Bree, exactamente quince minutos después de despedirse de su prima. Frunció el ceño con preocupación al recordar el mensaje de su amiga.

La noche anterior había estado, eh, ocupada con Edward, y había apagado el teléfono porque no quería interrupciones. En la mañana se había levantado sin despertarlo y le había apetecido realizar una de las maniobras preferidas de James cuando hacía una trastada… Apagó el teléfono para poder "tomar prestado" su vehículo. Sí, tenía el suyo propio, pero era mucho más divertido manejar un _Ferrari_. Esperaba que cuando llegara no estuviese muy cabreado, aunque sinceramente, también lo esperaba, así podría… contentarlo.

Abrió la puerta del vehículo y caminó hacia la entrada, tocando el timbre, esperando que su amiga estuviera lista. Estaba preocupada, se trataba de su Bree, su tranquila y callada Bree, y sabía que ese llamado de ayuda significaba que estaba superada, porque ella era la una solucionadora problemas, así que no le gustaba atosigar con los suyos propios.

No fue Bree quién abrió la puerta, sino que lo hizo Diego, se lo veía decaído y con el ceño fruncido. Sonrió ligeramente y miró hacia dentro de la casa buscando a su amiga. Antes que él le tapara la visión pudo ver ropa de cama doblada sobre el sofá.

"_Mierda"_, pensó ondulando las puntas de su cabello.

—Hola, guapo —saludó con una sonrisa—. Vengo a secuestrar por un rato a la prisionera que mantienes dentro…

Diego sonrió, sin mucho ánimo y giró para gritar por Bree.

—¿Y cómo te está tratando la vida? —le preguntó un segundo después.

—Lo normal… Te enteraras mejor dentro de una hora, ¿no es así? —le inquirió y ella se encogió de hombros, sin poder negarlo.

—¿Te llegó la invitación…?

—Sí —le interrumpió.

—Los espero allí —anunció animada. Fingidamente—. La fiesta no es lo mismo sin ustedes…

Diego la miró y antes de contestar, Bree salió detrás de él.

—Hola, campanita —saludó a Bree, quien le saltaba encima para abrazarla.

Ella miró a Diego mientras le respondía a su amiga y no se perdió el gesto de dolor que pasó por su cara, por un momento, antes de recomponerse.

—Mira que no debería de hablarte, mala amiga —se quejó Bella para aligerar el ambiente. Sin conseguirlo. Despidiéndose de Diego con la mano se llevó a Bree hacia el vehículo.

—¿Tienes un _Ferrari_? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? —comentó Bree confundida.

—No lo tengo, es de Edward, y dado que está muy cómodo entre mis sábanas, no creí que lo echara de menos…

—Ay, Bella, nunca cambiaras…

Ella se carcajeó ante la expresión de perplejidad de su amiga. Que había sido repetida en varias oportunidades a lo largo de los años. Se embarcaron en el carro, antes de que Bree suspirara mirando su casa con tanta nostalgia que a Bella se le arrugó el corazón.

—¿Café? —le preguntó y la vio asentir, antes de arrancar.

Se dirigieron al _Starbucks_ más cercano y compraron, aunque en vez de sentarse en las mesas, caminaron de vuelta hacia el carro y se sentaron dentro, con los asientos hacia atrás, el café en los portavasos y un _croisant_ gigante en la mano de Bree que no había comido nada. Sabía que su novio era quisquilloso con su auto y la pulcritud, pero… eso no contaba los fines de semana, ¿verdad?

—Estoy perdiendo a Diego —confesó entonces Bree después de unos minutos en silencio, comiendo. Bella ladeó la cabeza hacia su amiga.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le inquirió aturdida.

—Él… ya no me toca… —susurró Bree y ella frunció el ceño.

—¡Ese bastardo! —gritó brincando y tirando un poco de café en la alfombra de su vehículo. _"Síp, definitivo, Edward va a matarme"_—. ¿Tiene otra mujer? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Quieres que busquemos a James y lo inculpemos de un asesinato? ¡Podemos hacerlo!

—Estoy segura que pueden —contestó Bree jugando con sus manos y mirando hacia el suelo, avergonzada.

—Bree, si te está engañando no es tu culpa. Sabes esto, lo hemos vivido antes, el imbécil de Paul estaba engañándome y fuiste tú quien me sacó a mí de todo eso, diciéndome que era mucho para él y que de ninguna forma lo causé… Después le quemamos la ropa dentro de una piñata en una de las fiestas, pero eso solamente fue catarsis…

—No sé si me engaña —le refutó Bree y Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Si no lo está consiguiendo contigo… —dijo y después apagó su voz, porque no quería hacerle daño.

—Lo sé, lo sé. A mí también me ha explotado la voz de James en mi cabeza durante los meses que no me ha tocado, muchas gracias —se quejó ella lanzando una patada y tirando el _croissant_ en el suelo del vehículo.

Ella casi soltó una carcajada al imaginar la cara de Edward, ya que ese carro era la luz de su vida, y lo cuidaba más de lo que iba a llegar a cuidar a su hijo.

—Verás… —se calló y arrugó la cara ligeramente. Bella enarcó una ceja enfocando de nuevo su atención.

—¿Qué no me estás diciendo? —le inquirió.

—¿Cómo es el sexo con… Edward? —le preguntó y Bella soltó una risilla. Se detuvo al ver que su amiga hablaba en serio y suspiró.

—Vale, te seguiré el juego. Es bueno, más que bueno.

—Pero… ¿posiciones? ¿Juguetes? ¿Cambio de parejas?

Bella frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

—Le hice lo del dedo meñique del pie…

—¡Bella, no lo hiciste! —le gritó su amiga y ella rio entre dientes, ya que sí, oh sí, lo hizo y lo seguía haciendo.

—¿A qué viene todo esto?

—Cuando estábamos saliendo, Diego me confesó que no le iba el sexo convencional —comenzó Bree con voz acelerada, tanta que le hacia difícil entenderla—. Pero cuando comenzamos lo tuvimos, y me había dicho que le gustaba y que nada más me necesitaba a mí; pero ahora creo que se aburrió de mí y por eso no me toca. Y no sé qué hacer para que vuelva a interesarse… —Lo último lo dijo entre lágrimas contándole algo sobre la noche anterior y que intentó introducir un dedo en alguna parte y que ella no lo dejó.

Bella pegó la espalda en su respaldo, aún abrazándola, mientras continuaba escuchándola balbucear sobre que temía terriblemente que la dejara o que le pidiera intercambiar parejas, u orgias.

—Bree… —intentó interrumpirla.

—Sé que está insatisfecho por el sexo convencional. Lo sé, pero nunca me pidió nada diferente, y ahora… no quiero preguntar porque temo que me diga que ya ni siquiera lo desea y también me da miedo de lo que me pida hacer…

Bella frunció el ceño y después se acercó para abrazarla.

—No puedo creer que nunca me hubieras dicho nada de esto… —se quejó al ver que arruinaba su blusa con sus lágrimas.

—Yo… me avergüenza… —le susurró.

—Oh, por Dios, eso es culpa de los pensamientos de niña remilgada que tanto insistió tu madre en poner en tu cabeza… —se quejó Bella alzando su cara para que la mirara—. ¿Y nunca has intentado hablar con Diego sobre esto? —le preguntó con voz dura, como la que usaba en la empresa, causando que lanzara un respingo, por lo que se calmó—. La comunicación es fundamental en una pareja, Bree.

En alguna parte de la cabeza de Bella, un gran: _"Oh, perra, practica lo que predicas"_, quiso imponerse, pero lo metió en el fondo de su ser.

—Es que…

—¿Cuándo hablas de convencional a qué te refieres? A ver, vamos a lo básico, qué es lo que hacen y hasta cuánto puedes llegar, Bree, el sexo está hecho para ser divertido… —rodó los ojos—. También para tener bebés, pero eso no se toca ahora. Tendrás hijos después de tener sexo alucinante, del tipo que te deje ciega porque no sabes qué punto él está tocando o cuál de todas las partes donde esté introduciéndose te cause más placer. ¿Eso te ha sucedido? —le inquirió y Bree negó con la cabeza luciendo casi horrorizada—. Entonces trabajaremos para conseguirlo…

Bella casi se rio por la expresión de su cara, pero agradecidamente, un pequeño angelito —de esos no pedófilos—, le había sonreído y consiguió controlarse.

.

Entró en su casa casi tres horas después. Había dado una especie de clase magistral, de tercer nivel, sobre el sexo, a diferencia de la que hubiera dado a James y otros de sus amigos, que sería de primer nivel. Y había dejado a Bree con la promesa que lo intentaría y que hablaría con su esposo.

Negó con la cabeza y estacionó el vehículo antes de subir a su apartamento rogando que Edward estuviese esperándola tranquilo, preferiblemente aún entre sus sábanas. Ruego que fuese ignorado por el responsable de turno ya que cuando abrió la puerta lo encontró completamente vestido, parado frente a su sofá estrella.

—Vale, puedo explicarlo… Sé que te deje varado aquí, secuestrado y me fui por horas… Pero fue totalmente fuera de mi voluntad… —se apresuró a agregar alzando sus manos, sin darle oportunidad a nada—. Pero la reunión de una vez al mes para ir de compras con Alice es como una tradición religiosa y después Bree me envió un mensaje diciendo que me necesitaba. Sé que no debí sacarlo, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad y la verdad, estaba loca por probarlo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —le preguntó con expresión tensa y, ¿herida? Bella frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, no debí robar tu bebé y todo eso, y puede o no puede que un pájaro haya pasado y haya, mmm, orinado café en la alfombra… Pero…

—¿Qué? —preguntó aturdido y ella alzó las manos.

—Yo tenía una amiga en crisis y tu carro se ensució… un poco… pero lo lavare, o te lavare a ti… Ya verás…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, él se movió hasta un lado del sofá y encendió su máquina contestadora.

—_Bells, me cago en los contactos chinos que me pasaste… son la peste, si tu jefe trabaja con esta gente anda buscando una nueva empresa porque la tuya se va la a la mierda en breve…_

—Oh… cielos… —susurró mirando la máquina, rogando por vida de Cristo que James se hubiera acordado a hablar en código.

—… _Los hijos de puta mandaron un conteiner _—_suspirando agregó__—:__ Nos fuimos de presupuesto y voy a terminar regalando muñecas inflables para cumpleaños, Bar Mitzvah, navidades y bautismos de aquí a la eternidad, pero los regalos de este año serán la mierda. ¡Los amarás! ¡Va a ser una fiesta apoteósica…!_

_ "No sigas… No, no lo hagas"_, le rogó a lo que fuera que existiera que esta vez la escuchara.

—… _Esta tarde pasó por tu casa, si no estás entro con mi llave y te dejo al señor Hunt en el sillón esperándote para que te entretengas en la semana mientras el pija de tu novio está trabajando… Tal vez hasta te deje a mi Cindy para que cuando nos cansemos de organizar los detalles del fiestón nos montemos una orgía… _

"_El puto encargado de cumplir deseos desesperados debería estar en el baño…"_, pensó casi atragantándose. Miró a Edward aturdida y acelerada.

—Él no hablaba en serio con lo de la orgía y el resto puedo explicarlo —dijo sin mucha convicción, ya que estaba atrapada. Tan atrapada que daría gracia, eso serviría mucho a su humor, y sería un punto maravilloso para burlarse, sino fuera en contra de sí misma…

—¿En serio, Bella? —preguntó él furioso—. Porque esa jodida llamada parecía muy clara…

—Te aseguro que no…

—Y si me quedaba duda alguna, ¡estos malditos planes son más que eficientes! —espetó señalando las carpetas con los planes sobre la mesa. Las mismas que había escondido debajo del sofá cuando había llegado el viernes con la comida y se había olvidado volver a ocultar—. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme algo? ¡Cuándo! ¿El jodido catorce de febrero? ¿No habíamos quedado acaso que esta mierda acabaría?

—No, nunca quedamos en eso… —respondió ella negando con la cabeza—. Esto es lo que soy, no puedes cambiarme.

—¿Sinceramente? De verdad dudo que seas _así_, Bella. O tal vez es que no te conozco como debería…

—Edward, esto es lo que soy. Si me dieras una oportunidad… —intentó explicar pero él negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta.

—No puedo… no puedo tratar con esto en este momento. Después, Bella… —le dijo antes de quitarle la llave del _Ferrari_ y salir de la casa cerrando la puerta con un estruendo.

—¡Demonios, tenía que enterarse de la peor forma posible! —Chilló pateando una silla y tirándola al suelo—. ¡Gracias, James!

* * *

*ESV*

* * *

Emmett no aguantaba la tentación de volver esa tarde al club _The Last Supper Club_. Había sido una ardua lucha durante toda la noche el viernes, el día sábado y finalmente se rindió, decidiendo volver a ese sitio donde la volvió a ver. Había pensado invitar a su primo, pero después decidió no molestarse, ya que nunca lo entendería, nadie lo hacia.

Se reprochaba no haberla seguido el viernes cuando la había visto en esa endemoniada moto amarilla.

"¿Qué hacía allí?", no dejaba de preguntarse.

El cantinero se acercó a pedir su orden, y una vez tuvo la cerveza en su mano, se dejó llevar por los recuerdos con el primer sorbo.

_Era una lluviosa tarde de julio, ya todos los exámenes se habían presentado y los alumnos solo acudían a buscar los resultados finales para entregarse al verano. Él estaba saliendo del salón de Gerencia Administrativa y Tributos IV, había pasado con mejor nota de la que esperaba y eso le estampo en su rostro una sonrisa de suficiencia._

_ Dicha sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca cuando vio aquella figura etérea corriendo bajo la lluvia con un bulto extraño entre sus brazos, le pareció divisar algo de congoja en el rostro de la joven y guiado por un impulso corrió tras ella._

_Cuando la alcanzó escuchó sus sollozos y la tomó por el brazo deteniéndola._

—_Hey, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado mientras la veía negar casi con desesperación._

_ —No soy yo, es Slinky, un desalmado lo atropelló y lo dejó tirado en el pavimento —le dijo entre sollozos la joven rubia, con sus ojos azules anegados en lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia._

_Emmett no pudo reprimir el impulso que lo llevó a guiarla hasta su auto, el Jeep que tanto cuidaba y veneraba y que terminaría completamente arruinado, pero eso no le importaba. Lo que realmente le importaba a él era calmar la angustia de tan hermosa joven._

_La llevó rápidamente a una consulta veterinaria y la sostuvo mientras esperaban que atendieran al pobre animal, la sintió temblar de frío y s quitó la chaqueta impermeable para colocársela a ella._

_ —Gracias —susurró aliviada y de pronto extendió su mano hacia él—. Rosalie Hale, estudiante de cuarto año de educación pre escolar —se presentó sorprendiéndolo._

_Emmett tomó su delicada mano entre las suyas sonriendo._

—_Emmett McCarthy, estudiante de cuarto año de Administración de Empresas, y salvador de damiselas en apuros, hoy al parecer mi misión se extendió al reino animal —le dijo ganándose la risa de la rubia y se sintió satisfecho de haber disipado un poco la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos—. Me intriga saber qué hacía…_

—_Slinky, se llama como el perro de Toy Story, es bastante voluntarioso y ama meterme en apuros, no sé cómo voy a explicarle a Sor Rita mi tardanza y mucho menos la cuenta de la clínica. —Rosalie se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas en la sala de espera de la clínica veterinaria._

—_Por la cuenta no te preocupes, yo me hago cargo…_

—_¡No! —Exclamó deteniéndose frente a Emmett con gesto suplicante—. Por favor, no es necesario, no es tu responsabilidad sino la mía por no obedecer; pero no, Rosalie Hale —comenzó con su paseo por la sala olvidándose del chico que la acompañaba para seguir recriminándose—, "tu impulsividad te lleva por el camino del mal, debes aprender a seguir los designios de Dios, porque estos vienen dados mediante las órdenes de tus superiores". Razón tenía Sor Rita._

_Emmett se rascó la barbilla tratando de entender toda la diarrea verbal de la chica, le había costado contener una carcajada cuando habló imitando la voz de alguien más._

_Aprovechó que la chica seguía reprendiéndose sin tomarlo en cuenta para detallarla, vestía un jean azul claro que aunque no se ajustaba a sus curvas si dejaba entrever una hermosa silueta. Un suéter azul bastante holgado que cumplía la función de abrigarla, aunque esa función quedaba anulada al estar empapada por la lluvia, al parecer había preferido prescindir de su impermeable para cubrir al pobre animal que estaban atendiendo en algún lugar de esa clínica._

—_No es ninguna molestia —le dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la joven que detuvo su deambular al sentir las manos del joven en sus hombros._

—_Eres un enviado del señor —musitó con los ojos emocionados._

—_¿Qué señor? —preguntó Emmett viendo a todos lados tratando de encontrar al señor que mencionaba la rubia, comenzaba a preguntarse por el estado de salud mental de la joven._

—_¡Dios, es el señor! —exclamó dejándolo atónito—. Nuestros caminos se cruzaron porque Dios así lo quiso —casi gritó antes de abrazarlo efusivamente._

_El joven solamente atinó a devolver el abrazo que logró calmar un poco a la rubia y luego logró que se sentara a su lado en la sala de espera mientras la veía hacer una señal de cruz y comenzar a rezar en susurros._

—_El señor es mi pastor y nada me falta…_

_Emmett no se atrevió a interrumpirla y la dejó rezar a su lado mientras él se preguntaba internamente qué lo había llevado a estar en esa situación. No era un hombre muy dado a la religión, no iba a la iglesia desde que tenía doce años. No que fuera un ateo pero no era tampoco un fiel que asistiera a misa todos los domingo con su madre._

_Las horas transcurrieron mientras Rosalie seguía rezando a su lado, la situación no lo incomodaba como al principio, extrañamente sentado allí al lado de ella durante todo ese tiempo le había dado una paz que nunca había sentido._

_Ignoró innumerables llamadas de Edward y Ben que seguramente estarían extrañados de su ausencia para su reunión de fin de año, la misma fiesta que daba inicio al verano. No había otro sitio donde quisiese estar que allí, esperando noticias de Slinky._

_Casi a las ocho de la noche salió un joven con el perro en sus brazos, una de sus patas estaba inmovilizada y tenía un gran cono en su cuello para evitar que se quitara la especie de férula que habían colocado._

—_Señorita Rosalie, ya puede llevarse a Slinky a descansar, debe guardar reposo y evitar mojarse durante al menos tres semanas. El protector evitará que él mismo se lastime la pata, y temo que también le dificultará la tarea de comer…_

—_No se preocupe, lo cuidaré bien, afortunadamente ya no tengo clases que me alejen de él —dijo mientras tomaba al perro y lo arrullaba como si se tratase de un niño._

—_En Administración están los récipes y las indicaciones, cuídelo mucho y espero verlo en tres semanas, si algo ocurriera antes no dude en llamarnos, allí también dejamos nuestros números de emergencia._

—_Muchas gracias, doctor —dijo Emmett extendiendo su mano al veterinario._

—_House, doctor Clayton House —le contestó el veterinario antes de despedirse._

_Emmett fue hasta el área de administración y al cancelar la factura le pidió a la chica que agregara los medicamentos que necesitara la mascota, la joven pelirroja con una sonrisa insinuante le tomó la palabra y para suerte de Slinky, también agregó un hueso de juguete._

_Cuando salieron de la clínica hacia el auto Rosalie se percató de la hora._

—_¡Oh por Dios, es tardísimo, apenas si tengo tiempo de correr para estar en mi celda a tiempo! —exclamó con cara de terror mientras veía la hora en su reloj._

_Emmett se paralizó al escuchar la palabra celda y se giró a mirarla perplejo._

—_¿Celda? ¿Eres una prófuga de la justicia? —le preguntó atónito._

_Nunca pensó que su pregunta ocasionaría un ataque de risa a la rubia que lo hizo correr a sostener al pobre perro que chilló cuando Rosalie comenzó a carcajearse fuertemente._

—_¿Prófuga yo? Si soy un alma de Dios, ¿qué cosas dices, Emmett? —le decía de forma entrecortada a causa de sus carcajadas._

—_Dijiste que apenas tienes tiempo de llegar a tu celda, los únicos que duermen en celdas son los presos._

_Rosalie rio más si es que era posible, Emmett se preguntaba qué era eso tan gracioso que había dicho para que ella tuviese que sostener sus costillas y limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos de tanto reír._

—_Me… me refería a mi celda en el convento, yo soy una Hermana del convento de la Misericordia._

—_¡¿Eres una monja?! _

Emmett comenzó a reír solo en la barra y el barman lo miró extrañado ya que solamente le había despachado dos cervezas. No aguantó la curiosidad y se acercó a él para tratar de averiguar lo que le hacía tanta gracia.

—Dicen que quien solo se ríe de su picardía se acuerda —comentó el barman antes de colocar otra cerveza frente a Emmett al ver que ya se había bebido la que tenía en la mano.

—Ojala fuese picardía, más bien me río de la inocencia, no sé si la mía o de la mujer que puso mi mundo de cabeza hace algunos años. —Terminó de decirle al barman con un toque de nostalgia en su voz.

—Si puedes reír como hace un momento, entonces son buenos recuerdos —alegó el hombre mientras secaba un vaso.

—Sí, no puedo negar que esa mujer me dio los mejores recuerdos, y todos en el buen sentido de la palabra, sin malicia, egoísmo ni nada de eso.

—¿Por qué no estás con ella ahora? Una mujer que nos regala risa y tan buenos recuerdos es un tesoro enviado por Dios —le aseguró el hombre metiendo justamente el dedo en la llaga.

—Precisamente Dios es el problema, era una mujer de Dios, no mía, nunca podría haber sido mía.

—Disculpe joven —se escuchó una voz detrás de Emmett que se paralizó al escucharla—. Me llamaron para informarme que mi bolsa había aparecido —siguió hablando la mujer al barman que comenzó a asentir.

—Si me dices de quién es la bolsa puede que estés de suerte.

—Rosalie Hale —dijo Emmett volteando para ver de frente a una muy sorprendida rubia.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Emmett, eres tú, al fin te encontré! —gritó la joven antes de saltar hacia el cuerpo de un muy aturdido Emmett que solo pudo recibirla entre sus brazos sintiéndose nuevamente en el paraíso.

* * *

*ESV*

* * *

La vida de Garrett Smith se había vuelto un completo revoltijo desde hacía cinco meses atrás, ahora para él todo era o muy gris o completamente negro.

Era domingo y no tendría por qué estar trabajando, pero cuando el señor Mallory, dueño de un imperio hotelero, le había ofrecido darle clases particulares a su hija, había accedido, mientras menos tiempo estuviese en casa mejor. Así que había salido de su casa desde tres horas atrás y manejado a casa de su estudiante, a fin de otorgar la clase en la biblioteca, bastante ostentosa, de lo que consideraba, una mansión afueras de Seattle. Había sospechado cómo vivía la otra mitad, pero ahora que lo había visto, se acababa de dar cuenta que en verdad no sabía nada. Y eso que había ido un par de veces a casa de Emmett, con Edward.

Sintió un carraspeo pero no quiso levantar la cabeza, a los segundos una vez más sintió el molesto sonido. Suspiró forzosamente, odiaba tener que estar fuera de casa tanto tiempo, pero la situación entre las cuatro paredes de su departamento era insoportable.

—Profesor Smith —escuchó la voz chillona de su alumna y subió la vista de los ejercicios que le había pedido realizar, y en los cuales no había mejorado, sin importar las dos horas de clases, malgastadas, por lo que parecía.

No era la primera vez que Mallory intentaba llamar su atención mientras estaban en clases ni la primera que había intentado coquetear en esa sesión, sobre todo porque estaban en un sitio privado y con la puerta cerrada. Y el padre de la chica no estaba, como ella se había encargado de anunciar desde que había llegado. Lauren era linda, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, su cabello era rubio, parecía natural; sí, era tan bella como una muñeca y tan hueca como una Barbie.

Era muy tarde pero aún le faltaban unos minutos para terminar la sesión con Lauren, vio como la mujer de piernas esbeltas y realmente largas se acercaba hacia él en una actitud coqueta y resuelta. Rio un poco al ver que ella se creía una mujer fatal. Mujer fatal la suya. Respiró fuertemente antes de hablar.

—¿Sucede algo, señorita Mallory? —murmuró con voz seria al verla acercarse a él.

Lauren se acercó hasta el escritorio de ébano sentándose en una esquina, provocando que la falda de jean se subiera un poco más y relamiéndose los labios.

—Me preguntaba si… ¿hubiese alguna manera de subir mi promedio aparte de la que le ha hecho mi padre? —dijo la mujer enredando un mechón de su rubio cabello tinturado en uno de sus dedos.

— ¿Me está haciendo alguna propuesta, Mallory? —preguntó serio, pero sin evitar que la comisura de su boca se alzara en una sonrisa ladeada.

—Le estoy proponiendo que usted y yo podemos pasarla muy bien… —La mujer agarró su corbata y lo jaló hasta que sus cuerpos quedaran separados por centímetros—. Piénselo, usted tendría un rato muy agradable y yo podría subir mi promedio.

Garrett miró a la mujer mientras ella relamía nuevamente su labio, la punta de su lengua hizo un movimiento sensual mientras hacía su trabajo. Él amaba cuando su Kate hacía eso. Todo había sido perfecto y ahora todo se había desplomando, si pudiese retroceder el tiempo se habría encargado de que su perfecta relación jamás se hubiese estropeado, hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible para que Sophie no llegara de improvisto a destrozar su vida.

Sintió el aliento de Lauren muy cerca de su boca logrando sacarlo de su divagues mental, quizás eso era lo que necesitaba, una emoción, algo que lo sacara de lo rutinaria y monótona que se había convertido su vida. Iba en contra de su ética, lo sabía, pero como hombre necesitaba sentir algo.

Tragó grueso humedeciendo sus labios levemente mientras se acercaba aún más a Mallory, iba a besarla. Era la primera vez en seis años que sus labios tocarían otros, estaba dispuesto a mandar todo a la mierda con tal de sentir cualquier cosa menos el vacío que inundaba su alma.

Entonces sintió vibrar su teléfono, se separó de la mujer frente a él y sacó el aparato de su bolsillo. _"Dios ¿qué demonios tengo en la cabeza?"_, pensó peinando su cabello antes de apretar el botón para contestar.

—_Yo soy tu amigo fiel_ —se escuchó al otro lado del articular.

—¿Edward? —indagó asombrado, su voz se escuchaba distorsionada, completamente desentonada, aunque él nunca entonaba nada bien cuando cantaba. Parecía como si su mejor amigo hubiese estado bebiendo y Edward no era conocido por beber y menos a las cinco de la tarde, sin importar que fuera domingo—. ¿Dónde estás, Masen? —Preguntó seriamente mientras veía cómo Mallory soltaba el botón de su faldita de jean, haciéndolo tragar grueso. Al otro lado de la línea Edward habló, haciéndolo concentrarse en la voz de su amigo—. ¡Ella va a hacer la jodida… fiesta! —La lengua se le pegaba un poco debido a su estado—. Está conmigo y va a hacer la maldita fiesta_…_ Todo es culpa del maldito de James, estoy seguro. Quiere con Bella, Garrett, yo lo sé y ella dice que son amigos, ¡amigo, mis cojones!—Murmuró exaltado—. Sé lo que quiere ese hijo de puta, esa estrategia la usé muchas veces para llegar a los prados que pedían mi exploración. Y todo quiere que suceda en esa fiesta…

—Supongo que has discutido con tu novia y ahora estas ahogándote en el alcohol, ¿de verdad crees que es una opción?

Escuchó que Edward reía al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Me vas a cuidar el hígado ahora? ¿Tú, Garrett? Ah, claro, si hablo con el experto en la materia de lo bueno y lo malo del alcohol —respondió irónicamente, evidentemente cabreado, aunque no sabía si era con él o por Bella.

El moreno no dijo nada, se rascó los ojos con sus dedos y suspiró mientras veía a Mallory ahora jugando con su chicle rosado. _"Dios mío ¿podría ser más cliché esta mujer?_", pensó.

Edward tenía razón, de todos los hombres él era el menos indicado para hablar de lo bueno o malo que era el alcohol. Desde unos meses atrás eso se había convertido en su mejor aliado, pero luego lo había cambiado por el trabajo, lo que fuera para salirse de su patética existencia.

—¿Dónde estás, Edward? —preguntó nuevamente caminando hasta salirse del aula de clase.

—En el _Ley Tavern_... Creo. Eso decía el letrero cuando entre —dijo el chico al otro lado del auricular antes de soltar una carcajada.

—Sé dónde está. Espérame en la barra, ¿quieres? Llegaré lo más pronto que pueda. —Colgó la llamada y se devolvió al salón.

Lauren Mallory estaba sobre el escritorio recostada sobre los exámenes y solo en una diminuta y provocadora lencería de encajes en color rojo.

—¿Entonces, profesor? —Preguntó con voz baja y sensual—. ¿Debatimos mi promedio?

Garrett sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ninguna emoción en su vida por lo que el gesto le sorprendió. Caminó con pasos decididos hasta llegar al escritorio, dio una sonrisa ladeada antes de levantar su mano y empezar a bajarla a la altura de los pechos de Lauren, solo para tomar la carpeta con los papeles que había llevado a la tutoría.

—Para subir su promedio le recomiendo traerme un ensayo acerca del Equilibrio Clásico Keynesiano, Oferta y Demanda Agregada, para nuestra próxima sesión o de lo contrario me veré en la penosa necesidad de reprobarla. —Sonrió ladinamente antes de tomar su maletín y salir de allí.

"_La carne es débil y el diablo muy puerco"_, se dijo mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad en dirección a su coche.

.

Afortunadamente y a pesar del día, Garrett llegó rápidamente al lugar en donde se encontraba su amigo, Edward Masen. Se habían conocido en la Universidad de Seattle hacia once años y algo más. Él había sufrido de _bulling_ en todo su bachillerato, ya que había sido un total nerd, y cuando entró a ese sitio había pensado que sería igual, sobre todo al ver a su compañero de habitación, que parecía jugador estrella de Básquetbol, Futbol Americano y todos los demás equipos juntos. Pero Edward había resultado totalmente opuesto a lo que esperaba y cuando había dejado de estar a la defensiva, habían forjado una amistad a hierro que no se diluía a pesar de los años.

Parqueó su vehículo al lado del _Ferrari _negro de su mejor amigo. Eran casi las seis de la tarde, pero el cielo estaba completamente oscuro. Se bajó del coche y caminó con parsimonia hasta entrar al local buscando con la mirada a su amigo dispuesto a sacarlo de ahí... o a unírsele.

Lo localizó en la barra como él se lo había pedido, era la primera vez en todos sus años de amistad que veía a su amigo en ese estado. En una primera instancia pensó en sacarlo de allí y llevarlo con Bella, pero después de pensarlo un par de veces se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—preguntó antes de pedirle un whisky en las rocas, porque sabía que la pena de su amigo tenía nombre... James. Siempre era igual.

—¡La jodida fiesta! Ella dice que me ama y hace una puta fiesta para ir contra todo eso. Pero el único cabrón culpable es James. ¡Oh no, soy yo! Qué me jode que ande ese espectro pegado al culo de mi novia… perro mal oliente de pene pequeño—gruñó Edward, antes de llevar la botella de cerveza a la boca—. ¿Cómo mierda va a organizar eso y no decirme? ¡¿Cómo lo va a hacer si ahora me tiene a mí?! ¡Y tiene orgías con el imbécil…! ¡Orgías con… muñecos inflables de ambos sexos…!

—¿Cuánto has bebido, Edward?—El cobrizo no le contestó así que se fijó en el barman haciéndole la misma pregunta silenciosamente.

—No mucho, pero ha estado bebiendo de todo, empezó con un coctel, luego un whisky, vodka y lleva como seis cervezas. —Miró una libretita y asintió—. Síp, lleva seis cervezas—afirmó.

—¿No crees que es mejor que vayas con Bella y hables de esto?—dijo Garret mirando a su amigo—. Es mejor que estar aquí bebiendo como poseso y lo peor revolviendo alcohol—finalizó.

—No quiero llegar a casa y encontrar el camino de pétalos que llevan hasta el jacuzzi que me gritan lo pendejo que me tiene mi caramelito. Yo queriendo ser romántico y ella organizando la maldita fiesta que tiene reputación de ser un desmadre de odio… —Golpeó la botella con la barra.

—Espera, no estoy entendiendo —expresó Garret tomando un trago de su bebida—. ¿De qué fiesta hablas?—inquirió confuso.

—De la fiesta de "Odio a San Valentín…" o una mierda así, de Bella—Garret lo miró aun confundido—. Una que hace todos los años.

—¿Para demostrar su amor a la fecha?—rio sardónico—. ¿No me digas que tu chica se viste de Cupido y se pone de celestina, unirá sus amigos y esas mierdas?

—Más bien para tratar de quitarle el pañal a cupido y ponerlo en ridículo. Bella lo hace para despotricar contra la fecha y lo que representa —contestó Edward—. ¿Puedes creer que en los planes que leí lo llama: "niño pedófilo"? ¡Es un simple cupido, Garrett!

—Tal vez debas demostrarle lo que es san Valentín —comentó divertido. Todo el mundo que conociera a Edward sabía que era un cursi empedernido—. La llevaras a la luz con toda la idiotez que te montas cuando tienes pareja…

—Estoy enviándole regalos diarios a su oficina… —comentó él dando otro sorbo a su cerveza—. Tenía planeado darle un regalo diario, cosas que le gustarían. El viernes comencé con rosas, mañana debería llegarle tres juntos, unos bombones en una caja forma de corazón, un girasol de peluche en forma de corazón y una foto de ambos en un portarretrato de corazón… todos con una sorpresa…

_"Se está poniendo cursi_", pensó el moreno tomando un trago de cerveza pensando en que Kate le hubiese encantado cada uno de esos regalos y la novia de Edward al parecer los iba a odiar.

—Ahora no sé… ¿Crees que me ha hablado sobre la sorpresa?

—Quizás debes darle tiempo. Si alguien puede conquistar sobre eso eres tú… Créeme, yo lo sé —le informó Garrett—. Habla con ella. Vamos, te dejare en su casa…

—No —respondió golpeando la barra para llamar al cantinero—. Dame otra, que sea inglesa esta vez.

Después de varios tragos en su organismo y que Edward no pudiese ni levantar la cabeza, el moreno pagó la cuenta y tomó a su amigo. Era pasada la media noche, se sentía agotado y solamente deseaba llegar a dormir. Encargó al dueño del bar cuidar del Ferrari y llevó a Edward hasta el departamento de su novia. La mujer no estaba muy feliz de verlo en ese estado, aunque lucía preocupada.

—Gracias por devolvérmelo, Garrett —le dijo ayudando a cargarlo hasta dejarlo acostado en la cama. Salieron en silencio hasta la entrada—. ¿Cómo sigue todo? —le preguntó y él asintió con la tranquilidad que fingía siempre.

—Todo está mejor… —le respondió y ella asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

—¡Oh, Garrett! —Gritó dando un brinquillo—. Lo olvide, lo siento. ¿Podrías darme tu dirección de correo electrónico? —pidió.

Garrett la miró confundido y anotó sus datos en la libreta que le ofreció. Sonrió antes de dar las buenas noches a Bella y conducir al lugar donde dormía.

Su apartamento ya no era un hogar, era un nido de recuerdos dolorosos y de llanto abrumador. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y caminó hasta su habitación la puerta de enfrente estaba abierta, en ella había una cigüeña cargando un bebé en su pico y unas letras enormes que formaban el nombre _SOPHIE_.

Resopló antes de dar la vuelta y meterse en su habitación, se quitó los zapatos y tiró el saco por cualquier lugar antes de tirarse a la cama y abrazarse a la almohada inspirando profundamente la esencia que ya se había desvanecido pero él continuaba sintiendo. Ahí cerró los ojos dispuesto a perderse en el único lugar donde su vida era perfecta, pero no tenía ni cinco minutos de haberlo hecho cuando el llanto se escuchó por todo el apartamento.

Su mente le pedía a gritos que se levantara y fuese a verla; sin embargo, ni uno solo de sus músculos se levantó. El llanto se intensificó aún más haciendo que sus oídos palpitaran, tomó una almohada antes de tirarla hacia la puerta y taparse la cabeza con la otra...

"_Maldita vida, siempre era lo mismo..."_

* * *

*Furia de autor.

* * *

Terminamos presentaciones y comenzamos en verdad con la trama. Ya conocen a nuestros 14 personajes y conocen las 13 autoras.**  
**

¿Quién escribe a cada uno?

**Gracias por leernos. Si les gusto o no, dejen reviews. xD**


	6. 10 días para san Valentín

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Esto es un compendio de autoras y la trama pertenece a: _Betzacosta, Katlyn Cullen, Sarah Crish Cullen, Bertlin, Saraes, NikkyScully, Zoalesita, Dark Warrior 1000, Lakentsb, Ginegine, Susana Minguell, Aryam Shields Masen, y Gery Whitlock__._

* * *

_No hace falta conocer el peligro para tener miedo; de hecho, los peligros desconocidos son los que inspiran más temor.__  
__Alejandro Dumas.__  
__Katlyn Cullen__._

* * *

_Enredos en San Valentín.__  
__Capítulo IV.__  
__4__ de febrero de 2013.__  
__Lunes._

* * *

James abrió los ojos y gritó intentando apartarse, pero como si estuviera inmerso en una pesadilla, no podía moverse. Trató de serenarse, sus hombros le ardían como si hubiera levantado pesas durante toda la noche. Se dio por vencido, al entender que estaba malditamente atado con sus dos manos sujetas contra el cabecero de su cama. Un pensamiento aterrador cruzó su mente…

"_¡Mierda, seguramente Jessica le robó sus llaves a Bella!"_

Tratando de soltarse pateó y se removió, pero fue un fracaso total… _Cuando piensas que las cosas están mal a veces olvidas que pueden ponerse peor…_ James tuvo una epifanía respecto a la conocida frase de Murphy cuando se encontró además de atado siendo literalmente ahogado por chorros de agua helada que salían a borbotones de algún puto lugar.

—¡Qué… mald… Qué…! —Ni siquiera podía hacer la declaración completa ya que cuando abría la boca, la llenaban de agua.

—Vale, sí… Hay otra parte que requiere atención… —escuchó que decían y reconoció esa voz.

—¡Bella! —gritó antes de gemir de dolor cuando clavó el agua fría en su pene erecto—. ¡Maldita sea!

—¡Cabrón! —le gritó ella volviendo el agua a la cara, aunque allí sí la había visto y había notado que estaba usando una jodida manguera.

—¡¿Qué… demonios te pasa?! —gritó en otro momento que lo liberó del agua y oyó que lanzaba la manguera contra el suelo de su _loft_. Escupió el agua que había entrado en su boca y parpadeó muchas veces, aunque no terminaba de ver claramente.

—¿Qué me pasa? ¡Idiota! —le espetó ella montándose en la cama.

Alzó la cabeza y la observó por fin, tenía tacones de más de diez centímetros, llevaba un traje de ejecutiva con una falda de pliegues oscura justa a su cuerpo y una camisa blanca, con los primeros botones abiertos, mostrando ligeramente su escote. Imaginaba que en alguna parte estaba su maletín y chaqueta. Tenía toda la pinta de una jodida ejecutiva sobria y aburrida.

Todo excepto el hecho que de alguna manera había inundado su _loft_, arruinado su cama, y sacado su temperamento, justo antes de entrar a trabajar. Era algo increíble y alabaría a su amiga incansablemente, sino hubiese sido él quien hubiera salido jodido.

—¡Sabías que iba a pasar el fin de semana con Edward…! —inició y James parpadeó removiéndose.

—¿Esto es por el imbécil? ¡Desátame, joder!

—¿Desatarte? Creo que vas a pasar una semana allí, pendejo. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar un mensaje así en el contestador, James? Diablos, ¡sabías que no le había dicho nada y vienes a arruinarlo todo!

James la miró fijamente y maldijo por lo bajo, queriendo pasarse la mano por su cara, salvo que, de nuevo, no tenía jodidas manos que usar.

—Puedo explicarlo…

—Yo puedo explicarlo por ti. Estabas manipulando la situación porque decidiste que ya era hora que él se enterara…

—Lo iba a hacer en algún momento, Bella… —advirtió.

—¡Pero no por ti! ¡No por mi amigo invitándome a probar juegos sexuales! Maldición, James, sabes cuánto he trabajado para que las cosas entre nosotros dos funcionen —se quejó dando un brinquillo en la cama, haciéndole preguntarse cómo no se iba hacia atrás con esos tacones.

—Por asombroso que pueda parecer, ni siquiera había pensado en eso… —le indicó y ella lo miró enredándose las manos debajo de su pecho. Y él quiso maldecir, porque esa pose significaba que estaba a punto de volverse irracional y como cada vez que eso ocurría, su compulsión a molestarla y enfurecerla más salía a la luz—: A fin de cuenta no puedes negar lo que te gusta… ¡Esa es tu esencia! No tienes que cambiarla por él…

—Lo sabía… lo sabía… —masculló ella gruñendo y saltando de la cama hacia el suelo—. Te quedaras jodidamente allí mientras piensas sobre lo que hiciste… —le ordenó como a un niño de kínder al que mandar al rincón de reflexión, mientras caminaba hacia la escalera que separaba su cuarto del resto de la casa.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir? ¡Desátame! —le gritó al verla seguir andando sin titubear—. Estás inundando mi casa… me dejaste mojado y amarrado y ¿vas a irte? Te aviso que parece que te measte, tienes la falda mojada…

Ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Probaras la teoría de cuánto tiempo puede pasar la piel contra algodón mojado sin irritarse… Hasta que puedas desatarte o la inundación llegue hasta el piso de abajo y algún vecino llame a la policía. —Se paró en la segunda escalera y lo miró fijamente—. Y yo que tú no intentaría desatarme, ya que quién me enseñó a hacer nudos es un experto en la materia, ¿no es así?

—Nena, vas a ahogar a Argo que anda por ahí en algún lado —le dijo tratando de conmoverla porque ella amaba a su mascota—. Sabes que odia el agua.

—¡Qué practique supervivencia y se enrosque alrededor de tu palmera, que bastante alzada estaba esta mañana! —le replicó sacándole el dedo corazón y alejándose hacia las escaleras.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! —gruñó desesperado porque conocía a su amiga, los conocía a ambos lo suficiente para saber que cumpliría su promesa, y que si hubiese sido en el caso contrario, él también lo haría—. ¡Alego demencia temporal! ¡Diablos, no tenía cabeza para nada! ¡Conocí a alguien!

—¡Siempre conoces a alguien! —escuchó que le replicaba.

—¡Le di una jodida invitación anónima! —declaró sabiendo que con esa confesión sería suficiente para que la cabeza de Bella diera mil vueltas.

Casi diez años tenían celebrando la fiesta, y nunca había entregado una bendita invitación anónima a una mujer.

Sabía que lo había escuchado, la parte de arriba de su casa no tenía paredes, solamente una especie de protección de metal, del mismo material que la baranda de la escalera, y cuando te parabas frente a ello veías la parte de abajo, al igual que al estar abajo y ver hacia arriba.

Pensó que lo había abandonado, hasta que escuchó cerrar el agua de la manguera y respiró profundamente, aliviado.

La vio subir las escaleras un minuto después, con una toalla en sus manos y mirándolo pensativamente.

—¿Cómo se llama?

James maldijo y dejó caer la cabeza en la cama húmeda.

—No lo sé…

—Oh, James, tienes que aprender a mentir mejor… —comentó ella haciendo como si fuera a bajar las escaleras.

—Fue en la jodida reunión con los chicos del fin de semana, a la que por cierto no asististe de manera que no estuviste ahí para protegerme de mí mismo. Ella… pues no hubo nombres…

—¿Te acostaste con ella? —preguntó y después rodó los ojos y se acercó para darle un manotón en su cabeza.

—¡Joder, ya me has maltratado lo suficiente! —le gruñó.

—¿Te acostaste con una mujer sin saber su nombre? —le preguntó con su tono preocupado—. ¿Por lo menos te protegiste? ¡Dime, por favor, qué usaste un condón!

—Claro que sí, demonios, ¿quién crees que soy? —preguntó aturdido aunque sabía que era así con ellos. Ambos se protegían y preocupaban.

—Cuéntame de ella… —le pidió sentándose en la cama, sin importarle mojarse el culo.

—Desátame… —le pidió y ella negó con la cabeza. Él puso los ojos en blanco—. No lo sé, me conmovió, había algo en ella especial… Era mordaz, y sarcástica, estaba más buena que el infierno…

Bella tomó la toalla para limpiar su cara, y su pecho. Aun sin desatarlo, la condenada.

—Fui a donde se quedaba, tuvimos sexo y después… Le dejé la invitación sobre la almohada cuando me fui… Aún no puedo creerlo —le confesó—. Desde ese día no estoy bien de la cabeza, la tengo concentrada en ella. En descubrir quién es, incluso he pensado ir al _Trinity_ para conseguir algún dato sobre ella. Sé que tiene alguien trabajando allí; pero después reculo porque…

—Ya rompiste una regla…

—¡Dos, joder! —le inquirió y cerró los ojos, si alguien comprendería su mierda, y por qué eso era tan importante, era Bella.

Sintió que comenzaba a desatar el nudo que mantenía atada su mano izquierda.

—Así que no recordé hablar en clave ni una mierda, en la llamada… Además, ¡tarde o temprano se iba a enterar!

—Mejor tarde, siempre es mejor tarde… —contestó ella quitando el otro amarre.

—¿Qué tal lo tomó?

—A ver… Se fue, se emborrachó, llegó a casa porque lo trajo el amigo; pero además de balbucear y vomitar no hizo nada… Más que irse antes de que me despertara…

—Es un imbécil… —le indicó James pensándolo seriamente.

El pija no valoraba ni comprendía a la mujer que tenía en frente, y si esa situación no cambiaba pronto iba a hacerlo desaparecer, porque no quería que le hiciera daño, y sabía que tarde o temprano se lo haría.

—Es un buen hombre…

—Claro, recuerdo cuando diez años atrás me dijiste lo mismo… —le refutó y la vio empequeñecerse, por lo que maldijo y se sentó, sintiendo el frío escocer en cada parte de su cuerpo—. Me cabrea que quieras cambiar por un hombre…

—Uno hace compromisos cuando está en una relación —recitó ella como si fuera un mantra.

—Sí, pero no hasta ese grado… No voy a volver de nuevo al mismo cantillo, Bella, siento que se me va a caer la lengua…

—¡Oh, por Dios, eres un total _drama queen_…! —gritó ella y él se carcajeó—. ¿Y qué hay sobre la dirección de la chica? Podrías ir a su casa, buscarla…

—La cuestión es que no fue técnicamente en su casa…

—Solamente dime que fue dentro del local y no en el callejón del bar, James… —masculló y él rio entre dientes.

—Aquellos buenos tiempos…

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y lo empujó mientras se ponía de pie.

—No fue en el callejón, pero tampoco en su casa…

—Vale… Entonces tendremos que dejarlo al destino. ¡Y a la fiesta! —Gritó dando un brinquillo y salpicando un poco de agua—. Después de todo, es la primera vez que dejas una invitación… tiene que ir. Debe estar muriéndose ya por tus huesos, todas lo hacen…

Él se rio pero se negó a responder ya que ciertamente no lo había parecido. Aunque el sexo había sido de otro mundo.

—¿Y el pija? ¿Qué harás con la fiesta? ¿Abandonarás para hacerlo feliz? —preguntó cambiando la tortilla, ya que no quería hablar del destino o algo parecido.

Bella parpadeó y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera de nuevo.

—No va a haber cambio, solamente tengo que… trabajar la zona.

—¿Trabajar la zona? —preguntó él envolviéndose con la toalla.

—Hay varias cosas en que las mujeres somos mejor que los hombres, James —se giró y las enumeró con sus dedos—: Manipulación y seducción. Son regalos de los dioses para equiparar el hecho de que ustedes sean supuestamente la fuerza bruta y todo eso… Solamente intentaré ejecutarlas. Además de castigarlo… Él se lo merece más que tú…

James se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza.

—No sabe lo que le espera… —le advirtió y ella se giró y lo miró.

—No tiene idea… —confirmó Bella tomando el maletín, pero algo en la mirada de James la hizo detenerse.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a hacerle una encerrona? —le preguntó sugestivamente mientras alzaba sus cejas. Bella trató de aplicar la técnica del silencio, pero dado que quién se la había enseñado obviamente no le dio el gusto.

—¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora en esa mente sucia que tienes? ¡Y no me vengas con pendejeras tipo pongámoslo celoso! —le replicó.

—Cariño, sabes con quien estás hablando, ¿no es así?

—Aparentemente con la encarnación de Maquiavelo versión siglo XXI —le retrucó ella, mientras se sentaba en una de los sillones de cuero que se habían salvado de la lluvia de furia—. Desembucha…

—Gracias a que vivimos en la era de la virtualidad da la casualidad que aunque tu novio no lo sepa, soy uno de sus clientes más importantes —le informó orgulloso a una Bella que puso los ojos como platos, quedando paralizada—. Bueno, no exactamente yo… pero si una de las sociedades a través de las cuales realizo mis inversiones y yo soy quien digamos… maneja los requerimientos…

Bella ladeó la cabeza mientras asimilaba la información, antes de gemir y tensarse.

—¡Eres…! —Exclamó ella, deteniéndose en el último momento como si le faltara información—. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Seis meses.

—Santo cielo, No puedo creer que… ¿por qué…? —Allí jadeó y golpeó su frente antes de mirarlo fijamente—. ¡Lo has hecho trabajar cada vez que necesitas que esté libre! —le reclamó tomando por fin dimensión de lo que su manipulador amigo estaba haciéndole a Edward.

—Demonios, Bella, por supuesto que lo hago —exclamó James ofendido—. Pero concéntrate en lo importante.

—¿Qué diablos puede ser más importante que darme cuenta que manipulas a mi novio? ¡Por prácticamente todo el tiempo que tenemos saliendo…! Además, ¿te das cuenta en la mierda de situación que me estas poniendo al contármelo?

—Ciertamente… por eso jamás te lo dije

—Pero me lo estás diciendo ahora y…

—Cariño, te lo estoy confesando porque estoy en condiciones de asegurarte que si me das el visto bueno, lo tendrás sentado en su oficina hasta después de la media noche tratando de comprar acciones para mí…

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras pensaba sobre ello y después sonrió con malicia.

—Por este tipo de cosas es que te quiero tanto. —Evidentemente ella era casi tan malvada como él.

—Quiero suponer que vas a darle caña.

—Oh, sí… —exclamó sonando más que emocionada—. Pondré a Jessica con algunas tareas y me iré a ponerme hermosa… Creo que me voy a depilar brasileño y todo…

—Abusadora…

—Le pago un bono, que ni se queje —declaró y le lanzó un beso, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Allí se detuvo y giró—. Bree tiene problemas.

James se enderezó y frunció el ceño. Había dos mujeres que eran las más importantes en su vida; en primer lugar, estaba Bella, desde niños habían estado pegados, más que todo como una garrapata por parte de ella, pero pegados al fin y al cabo. Bree era su segunda mujer, en una forma distinta.

Donde Bella levantaba su lado protector porque ambos eran la misma mierda; Bree lo levantaba porque era más frágil que ellos, del tipo un perro con tres patas, o algo así. No era que fuera desvalida, pero siempre le había provocado esa sensación, de cuidar y querer.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es Diego…

—¿Le hizo daño? —preguntó ligeramente tenso—. ¿Tengo que conseguir un sicario profesional?

—Están teniendo dificultares en la cama. No están conectando —confesó mirándolo con una sonrisa renuente—. La vi bastante triste ayer, incluso me llamó pidiendo ayuda. Hablé con ella y le propuse que lo conversara con Diego… si eso no funciona, le dije que nos avisara.

—Mmmm no estoy seguro que esa es la estrategia más adecuada…

—Siempre podemos aplicar alguno de tus planes estrellas si no funciona… —le dijo también preocupada—. Tengo que irme volando…

—Nos vemos después…

La vio abrir la puerta y casi dio un respiro de alivio antes de notarla detenerse.

"_Mierda…"_

—James —escuchó que le decía con su tono mortal. Y él conocía ese tono y las consecuencias de no hacerle caso—. Espero que a partir de mañana tu empresa deje de explotar a mi novio… ¿Quedó claro?

—¿No puedo joderlo ni un poquito?

—No

—¿Únicamente los jueves para irnos de marcha?

—Ningún día de la condenada semana.

—No me dejas tener ninguna diversión…

Ella giró la cabeza y clavándole una mirada asesina, enarcó una ceja. James se protegió con las manos sus zonas bajas y asintió para ver que después cerraba la puerta. Frunció el ceño completamente preocupado y frustrado. Sus dos mujeres favoritas estaban llenas de problemas y él, estaba en la nebulosa por una desconocida respondona que seguramente jamás volvería a ver.

Era hora de enfocarse…

* * *

*ESV*

* * *

Dos días habían pasado y Diego seguía durmiendo en el sofá, lastimosamente su refugio en el trabajo ya no estaba funcionando y había aumentado las horas de hacer ejercicios diarios y la meditación que hacia habitualmente para ocupar el tiempo que no estaba con Bree.

Ese fin de semana se había dejado llevar por el placer y el sueño, olvidando que con Bree jamás había tenido sexo anal, ni siquiera inicios de ello y cuando ella se cerró a su pequeña exploración, no había aguantado esa negativa. Habían sido demasiadas y había explotado, empeorándolo todo y haciéndole daño.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente amarla como era? Con su tradicionalismo sexual y convencionalismo. Ella era todo lo que había querido en su vida; no, más que eso, era lo que había necesitado y deseado en su inconsciente. ¡Maldita sea!, ¿por qué tenía que ser un lujurioso de mierda?

Su fascinación por su trasero era tal que en esos últimos días se había empalmado con facilidad, únicamente recordando su roce a ese hueco prohibido. Había tenido que hacerse la paja en el baño de su casa mientras se duchaba ya que la presión era demasiada. Su meditación ahora en vez de ser usada para relajarse en el trabajo, estaba dirigida a tratar de no estar duro pensando en su mujer como un jodido adolescente de mierda.

La alerta de su correo electrónico lo sacó de sus largas cavilaciones mientras su secretaria tocaba la puerta de su despacho y entraba inmediatamente.

—Señor McDermont, tiene una llamada en la cinco, pero usted no contesta... por eso tuve que tocar…

—Gracias, Janeth, está en silencio el teléfono —le informó, medio molesto y agradecido por la intrusión a sus pensamientos oscuros.

—Oh, comprendo. Es el señor Fred Smith —le contestó y él enarcó una ceja.

Había conocido a Fred en la Universidad de Washington, no habían ido a clases juntos, dado que él se había especializado en mercadeo y su amigo en leyes; pero habían estado en la fraternidad juntos, y habían participado en varias actividades. Era un buen hombre, y un buen amigo, no habían perdido el contacto después de graduados y todavía salían de vez en cuando.

"_¿Qué querrá…?_

—La fiesta de Bella… —se respondió a sí mismo y vio cómo su secretaria lo veía como un extraño porque hablaba solo. Se enderezó y colocó cara impasible—. Tomaré la llamada, puede retirarse.

La mujer asintió y salió de la oficina al momento en que levantó el auricular y se decidió a escuchar lo que fuera que su amigo tuviese que decirle.

—Si no te enviaron invitación porque estuviste follándote a una mujer en el baño, en plena fiesta, no intercederé por ti…

Escuchó que Fred soltaba una risotada y sonrió ligeramente, quizás por primera vez en esos días.

—Nah, tengo la invitación en mis manos, por eso es que te estoy llamando. Tienes que ayudarme.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó confundido—. No comprendo, Fred, ¿ayudarte en qué?

—A sabotear la estúpida fiesta de Bella, eres la persona indicada. Nadie sospechará de ti siendo el esposo de la mejor amiga de la organizadora.

—Eeeh… amigo, lo que sea me gustaría estar dentro, pero no creo que sea buena idea —dijo Diego sinceramente

—No comprendo, tú nunca rechazabas una invitación a una travesura... Bree te ha cambiado, te has puesto más marica —dijo Fred a manera de broma.

La parte empática de Diego salió a flote comprendiendo perfectamente a Fred al querer hacer una travesura, pero conociendo por su esposa que esa tradición era más una catarsis que otra cosa, sabía que no sería buena idea sobre todo en la situación que estaban él y Bree.

—Creo que realmente sería una estupidez, además tú llegaste a ligar el año pasado, que no funcionara no fue por la fiesta y creo que si me meto en eso la regaría más con Bree de lo que lo he regado hasta ahora. Olvídalo

—¿Más de lo que has regado? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Conociste a otra mujer y quieres dejar a Bree?

—¿Qué…? ¡No! —gritó al teléfono y negó con la cabeza, aun sabiendo que no podía verlo.

—¿Entonces…? —inquirió Fred.

Diego se lo pensó, hablar de problemas en la cama con otro hombre era una mariquera, pero que lo partiera un rayo si no pensase que necesitaba consejo, estaba así de tan desesperado que lo estaba considerando seriamente.

—No es nada, ya sabes —intentó quitarle importancia.

—No, no lo sé, ¿qué? ¿Te volviste frígido luego de tanto sexo en la fraternidad?

Un silencio incómodo se situó de este lado del teléfono. Diego sabía que el tema era sexo o más bien cómo pedir a tu mujer un tipo de sexo diferente, pero sinceramente le avergonzaba decirlo.

—¡Maldita sea, Diego! ¿Es eso? ¿Cómo diablos es posible? ¿No se te para o algo así? ¿La leyenda urbana de que de tanto usarlo se le cae es cierta, después de todo?

—Imbécil… —masculló poniendo los ojos en blanco. Por algo sabía que no debía decir nada.

—Diego… nos conocemos desde la Universidad, me salvaste el culo varias veces cuando era novato. Sabes que estoy allí… eh, o lo que sea.

Diego suspiró y le contestó:

—No, no lo es, pero me conoces, sabes cómo soy, ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que mi mujer es diferente a mí en ese aspecto?

—No me jodas, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? Es la mejor amiga de una mujer que organiza la mejor puta fiesta del siglo, y está totalmente loca. Estoy seguro que Bella ni siquiera se cabrearía si le jodo la fiesta, con eso te lo digo todo. Aunque quien se cabrearía es el esbirro, es decir, James, pero ese es otro asunto… —dejo de hablar por unos instantes—. Diego…

—No, no es nada como yo… —le indicó y tapándose los ojos con su mano le contó todo lo que estaba sucediendo, o la versión resumida del asunto—. Quiero más —concluyó—, necesito más y me cabrea en exceso… Yo… soy un maldito pervertido, lo sabes, maldición…

—Eh, no, no lo creo, ¿son un matrimonio, no es así? Deberías introducirla a lo que quieres sin presionarla, es tu mundo, ahora es de ambos… Mierda Diego, sabes esto, eso debiste haberlo hecho desde que eran novios…

—Lo sé, pero… no sé qué sucedió. Creo que se supone que debo aceptarla como es.

—Lo mismo aplica para ella, amigo, déjate de estupideces y habla con tu mujer..., nada puede ser más malo que ahora. Digo, joder, debes estar encojonado…

—Más o menos… —gruñó preguntándose cómo demonios había comenzado esa conversación.

—O la dejas y ya…

—Esa no es una opción —advirtió con voz dura, a pesar que sabía que tampoco estaba totalmente descartada. Puede que ella lo dejara después de todo, que nunca lo aceptase y se fuera lejos.

Ese pensamiento le hizo más daño que cualquier otra cosa en el planeta. El terror de que ella lo dejara volvió a imperar, incluso más que el deseo sexual.

—Entonces, no hay otra alternativa… —le completó Fred y él respiró profundamente.

—Pensaré sobre ello.

—Bueno piensa también en mi oferta, ¡podríamos llevarle cupidos humanos! Sería de puta madre y a la mujer le daría el infarto. Ya quisiera saber el destino de esos pobres actores cuando vayan a la fiesta… —Soltó la carcajada, y Diego soltó una risilla también, a pesar que había escuchado demasiado sobre los amigos de Bree por parte de su esposa, para saber que si eso sucedía, James los mataría a todos, y ni siquiera dejaría pruebas. Y Bella… ni siquiera quería pensar en qué haría ella.

—Negativo, yo iré a la puta fiesta este año porque Bree no se la perderá por nada del mundo. El año anterior lo hizo y creo que aún se arrepiente de ello. Tú haz lo mismo y haz lo que mejor haces, ligar.

—Sí, eso sería divertido, y ¿quién quita? Quizás vuelva a encontrar a la mujer sin nombre…

—Tal vez… —le respondió y se despidió unos minutos después de haber organizado una salida próxima.

Posteriormente, se dejó caer en el asiento de su sillón meditando sobre la sugerencia de Fred y sobre qué era más sencillo arriesgar. Podría decir la verdad y así tratar de apartar la barrera invisible entre Bree y él, a pesar que había gran posibilidad que ella lo abandonara después de ello.

O podría quedarse callado para siempre, dejar todo igual, simplemente conformarse con lo que había, y al final del día, quizás se perdería a sí mismo.

Suspiró profundamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello, escuchando repicar el intercomunicador, recordándole que fuera de su crisis personal, tenía trabajo que hacer, dos juntas importantes ese día y su jornada laboral que por propia decisión terminaría tarde.

* * *

*ESV*

* * *

—_Granada rubia a las cuatro_.

Jacob dejó de limpiar la barra al escuchar las palabras de Emily, una de las meseras del bar y esposa de Sam, cuando le pasó por el frente y se perdió entre los pocos clientes que esa tarde ocupaban el local.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el punto que le había señalado y vio que se acercaba a él la chica que se había tirado el sábado. Emily estaba exagerando, la rubia oxigenada no era de mal ver, era lo suficientemente bonita para que él deseara llevársela a la cama. Cuando las necesidades físicas apremiaban no era muy exigente a la hora de saciarlas.

Y el sábado anterior mientras daba una última vuelta en el bar antes de irse a su casa se encontró con ella. Había ido acompañada de otra morena a la cual poca atención le mostró. Decidió quedarse más tiempo y con ayuda de Sam le enviaba a la mesa que estaba bebidas a nombre de la casa. Luego de hora y media decidió acercársele, e ignorando a su otra acompañante femenina se coquetearon hasta que decidieron irse juntos hasta la casa de ella. Había sido una noche estupenda.

Pero ahora estaba en un lío gordo, porque el que ella estuviera allí ese día solamente significaba una cosa. A veces su desesperada polla le daba más problemas que beneficios. Y esa chica, que se había convertido en un nuevo problema, se acercaba a él como si fuera lo más sexy y coqueto del mundo. Atravesó la portezuela de la barra como si el lugar le perteneciera y le echó los brazos encima con una confianza que él no le había brindado en ningún momento.

—Hola, bebé —le saludó con voz chillona mientras se restregaba contra el cuerpo de Jacob. Este se estremeció y contuvo las ganas de vomitar al ver la cantidad de _gloss_ que se había puesto en sus labios—. Te fuiste de mi casa ayer sin siquiera despedirte —se quejó haciendo un puchero que parecía una salchicha italiana llena de grasa.

—No quise molestar —se excusó y con algo de brusquedad se quitó los brazos de la mujer de encima—. ¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó incómodo porque sabía realmente por qué ella estaba allí. Se había hecho en la cabeza la idea de que ellos tenían algo y él tenía que sacarla de su error enseguida.

—He venido a invitarte a almorzar —respondió al romper la distancia entre ellos, luego comenzó a jugar con el collar tribal que Jacob tenía colgado al cuello.

—Jocelyn…

—Jessica —lo corrigió con una flamante sonrisa que le daba a demostrar que no le importaba que no recordara su nombre. Evidentemente estaba desesperada por un hombre, pero no sería el estúpido que cayera en sus redes.

Para él, Jessica representaba otra más de su lista de conquistas ocasionales, perfecta para un revolcón y nada más.

—Sí, Jessica, mira. —Colocó sus grandes manos sobre los hombros de la chica y la alejó de él—. Pasamos muy buen momento, fue un excelente polvo, lo reconozco —le susurró para que ni Sam, los demás empleados o los clientes le escucharan—, pero no es necesario que continuemos viéndonos, podemos continuar nuestras vidas cada uno por su lado y con un bonito recuerdo de la noche que pasamos juntos.

—Pero si yo te gusto —reclamó disgustada. No estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que él le estaba diciendo.

—No, lo que me gustaba era tu vagina —reconoció como el insolente que era y luego contó hasta cinco.

La expresión de coquetería de Jessica cambió a una de enfado durante ese conteo. Jacob podía sentir muy bien las sensaciones de furia provenientes de ella pero no le sorprendían, sabía que sus palabras la habían ofendido pero tampoco le importaba. Él no era dado a andarse por las ramas con las personas prefiriendo así ser directo para terminar con lo que le incomodaba.

La cachetada que Jessica le propinó resonó en todo el local y las personas se giraron para verlos. Jessica respiraba agitada y furiosa, peleando con las lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos producidas por la herida en su orgullo femenino.

—Eres un bastardo —le insultó y se largó del lugar sin mirar atrás.

—Qué novedad —dijo Jacob para sí mientras se frotaba la cara. La mujer tenía una muy buena derecha. Notó la mirada de reproche que Emily le daba desde el otro lado del bar así que decidió salir en retirada, debía marcharse de allí e intentar disipar el disgusto que le había provocado la mocosa de Jessica—. Iré a pasear a Pain —informó a quien estuviera interesado.

Se dirigió a su oficina en el bar y al abrir la puerta fue recibido por una emocionada Pitbull de color chocolate. Se agachó y le acarició el pelaje con cariño, era el único ser de sexo femenino que permitía acercársele, con Pain sonreía y esta era muy idéntica a él.

No sabía si era por su especie canina o por su actitud, pero a la perra tampoco le gustaban las personas y lo demostraba fervientemente. Jacob era la única que toleraba y a veces, como aquel día, porque al parecer quería salir y lo necesitaba para ello. Cuando no era así, lo mandaba a freír espárragos. Era una perra muy temperamental y por eso le había colocado semejante nombre: Pain. Una vida atrás había tenido otro nombre, y demostrado su afecto a otra persona, pero ni el animal ni él, querían pensar en eso.

Le enganchó la cuerda al collarín y la perra salió deprisa de la oficina, llevándole prácticamente a rastras. Todos en el bar se quitaron de su camino, Pain no era peligrosa, solamente gruñona, pero la gente ya la tenía estigmatizada como un animal de cuidado.

Como estaban a principios de febrero el clima estaba bastante frío y Jacob se arrepintió de haber decidido sacar a su mascota a pasear, pero ya era tarde. Meter a Pain en el interior del bar sería como intentar introducir kétchup por la boquilla pequeña del envase.

Así que para evitar por un rato el frío, caminó hasta su gran camioneta _Chevorlet_, negra y de grandes faros de alógeno y subió a Pain al interior. Como era el horario de almuerzo, las calles de la ciudad estaban un poco activas, decidió llevar a su mascota a uno de los parques cercanos al bar porque tendría que regresar más tarde y no quería demorarse más de lo necesario.

El _Salmon Bay Park, _estaba a siete minutos del_ Hooverville_ y era perfecto para una perra tan activa como Pain. El parque tenía grandes extensiones de árboles y un gran terreno para correr. Pain se mostraba feliz, jalando la cuerda para que le dejara libre. Como no había niños, porque era hora escolar, Jacob decidió quitarle la correa y el animal salió disparado como una bala.

Río encantado, era una de las únicas cosas que le quedaban que le hacían reír. Hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado cómo buscar lo cómico en la vida. Una traición y un engaño le habían enseñado que la vida no tenía nada de gracioso, que la gente vivía para padecer y padecer una y otra vez porque así estaba escrito. La vida se sobrevivía y él era parte de esos actores que cada día actuaban y trabajaban para ello.

De repente notó que Pain no estaba por ningún lado del parque, lo cual le pareció extraño porque no solía alejarse de él. Le llamó a gritos mientras avanzaba por el camino empedrado del parque, pero la perra no respondió a su llamado ni regresó con él.

Escuchó un grito femenino en la distancia y supo que Pain había encontrado una nueva víctima para su mal genio. Corrió entre los árboles y llegó hasta a un claro, Pain estaba sobre una mujer que reía encantada ante las lamidas y juegos de la perra, cosa que le sorprendió sobremanera porque su mascota no era dada a tales afectos con extraños, era más propensa a morderlos sino le gustaban lo suficiente.

La risa de la mujer era increíblemente encantadora, se unía a aquel viento fresco del día haciéndolo más cálido y agradable. Era como si disfrutara el ser el objeto de juegos y pañuelos de las babas de Pain.

—¡Basta, Pain, no te comas a la señora! —le ordenó Jacob contrariado por su pensamiento anterior, ¿desde cuándo pensaba que una risa era cálida y agradable? La perra no escuchaba, seguía jugando y la mujer riendo.

Jaló del collar para quitársela de encima a la desconocida, pero cuando finalmente pudo ver el rostro de la dama todo hilo de pensamiento se fue de su mente. La mujer aparentemente se quedó sin aliento al verlo y perdió todo el color del rostro. Él sabía distinto.

Sintió como si su pasado hubiera llegado en ese instante para pegarle en el estómago con un mazo. El golpe mental había sido tan fuerte que sintió dolor físico. La mujer no se movía, Pain volvió a la carga y atacó juguetonamente a su dueño y luego a la mujer y eso los hizo volver a la realidad.

—Leah —le llamó como si fuera un fantasma.

Ella no respondió, tan solo se dispuso a ponerse de pie y sacudirse todo el polvo de la ropa, aunque notablemente se veía que estaba temblando. Tenía razones para ello. Pain se le enredaba entre las piernas e intentaba tirarla al suelo. Leah se iba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, por los golpes que le propinaba la perra, pero no podía reaccionar por unos instantes, mirándola. Hasta que un golpe particularmente fuerte, le hizo parpadear y bajar la cabeza, para acariciar el lomo del animal, quien inmediatamente se quedó quieta, como si esperara su roce.

"_¡Traidora!"_, le gritó en silencio. A pesar qué no sabía a cuál de las dos mujeres que estaban frente a él, estaba dirigiéndose.

—Hola, Rosy bonita —escuchó que Leah decía, con la voz rompiéndose en algunas frases. Jacob reaccionó con furia al escucharla, su perra ya no ostentaba tal nombre. No era un cachorro, era un animal adulto con mal genio. Volvió a jalar la perra pero esta no se dejaba—. Qué grande estás —continuó—. Sí, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Yo también te he extrañado, Rosy, bonita.

El antiguo nombre de la pitbull le hizo recordar cuando él había sido un joven enamorado e ingenuo. Que había luchado por su país y había regresado a casa para casarse con la chica que tanto amaba. Leah Clearwater, la mujer que en ese instante estaba frente a él y temblaba en shock, como si fuera igual la impresión de verlo, como si le hubiese movido el núcleo de toda su vida. Sin duda, sus dotes actorales no habían variado.

La miró y para su pesar y maldición descubrió que seguía igual de hermosa, mucho más ahora que cuando aún eran más niños desgarbados que adultos. Le era tan extraño su nuevo corte de pelo, solía llevarlo tan largo; a él le había encantado jugar con esas largas hebras tan negras como tinta. Ahora su nuevo corte le daba un aire de madurez y sabiduría que no ostentaba antes. Dios, ella había sido tan dulce y amorosa con él… tan mentirosa y desgraciada que controló sus manos volviéndolas en puño al lado de su cuerpo, ya que tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad para jamás ponerle un dedo encima.

—Deja a mi perra en paz —le ordenó con un tono de furia que le sorprendió a él mismo.

—Ella es la que se me ha echado encima —le susurró Leah sin levantar la vista hacia él. Y tenía razón al hacerlo, ambos lo sabían.

—Es porque no sabe interpretar la hipocresía —declaró firmemente. Leah levantó la cabeza y lo miró con una expresión que no supo interpretar, o más bien no quiso hacerlo. Ya que ella no tenía derecho a que algo le doliera.

—No sabía que estabas viviendo en Seattle —escuchó que ella le comentaba con voz ahogada.

—Estoy seguro de eso —respondió sarcásticamente—. Aunque más bien imagino que me estás persiguiendo, ¿no me jodiste lo suficiente la primera vez, Leah? ¿Tenías que aparecer en mi ciudad y contaminar el aire con tu esencia?

Ella parpadeó y bajó la cabeza, temblando fuertemente.

—Había creído que después de tantos años…

—¡¿Qué?! —Explotó él dando un paso hacia adelante, dudando seriamente de su capacidad de control—. ¿Qué esperabas que fuera a suceder cuando me vieras de nuevo? ¿Qué todos estaríamos felices, señora Martin? ¡Así hubieran pasado años no significa que hubiese olvidado que me engañaste y traicionaste con otro hombre! ¡Yo te esperé y tú por el contrario…! —Su voz se rompió pero de la furia.

La vio estremecer y se acercó otro paso.

—Jacob, sé que te debo una explicación…

—¡Explicación! —gritó él llegando a su lado y tomándola entre sus brazos para zarandearla—. ¿Qué mierda quieres explicar? ¿Cómo justificar lo que hiciste, Leah? ¡Inténtalo!

—Si me permitieras…

—¿Si te permitiera, qué? —interrumpió con voz burlona, apretando el agarre—. ¿Mentirme, engatusarme? ¿O prefieres que me desnude y te tome aquí como una perra? Eso puedo hacerlo, aún puedo darte un buen polvo cuando quieras… Creo que eso también me lo merezco. Pero tranquila, ya soy grande y soy capaz de echar un polvo sin que después tengan que achacarme consecuencias…

Ella se apartó bruscamente y lo miró con furia.

—¡Puede que me haya equivocado, pero no te permito…!

—¡¿Qué no me vas a permitir, maldita sea?! —volvió a interrumpirle—. Ya no puedes engañarme Leah, no ahora, no cuando sabes que te conozco a la perfección y sé lo mentirosa que puedes llegar a ser. ¡Tampoco puedo olvidar que eres una perfecta puta!— le insultó, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió por ello al ver la expresión de dolor y sufrimiento en sus hermosos ojos oscuros.

Leah respondió a tal insulto como mejor pudo hacerlo. Pegándole un derechazo en la quijada que lo hizo tropezar hacia atrás. Le había pegado tan fuerte que Jacob sintió que le había aflojado una buena cantidad de dientes.

—¡Sé que mentí, que me equivoqué, pero no tienes derecho de hablarme así! —le gritó después, sus palabras revestían la misma ira que las de él. Jacob le miró con los ojos inyectados de furia. Intentó tomarla del brazo para que no huyera pero Leah no se dejó.

—¡Rosy, atácalo! —le ordenó a la perra.

Y bajo la sorpresa de Jacob, Pain le mordió la pierna izquierda, agarrándolo del pantalón y jalándolo hacía atrás.

—¡Pain, déjame en paz! ¡Leah vuelve aquí! ¡Ahora!—gritó pero su mascota continuó mordiéndole el pantalón y Leah no volvió la vista atrás.

* * *

*ESV*

* * *

—¡Malditamente perfecto! —Esme gritó mientras veía el tiradero que había hecho en su escritorio al vaciar un vaso de agua sobre anotaciones y parte de su falda negra.

No había otra cosa que pudiera salirle mal.

Ese día había amanecido con una actitud súper positiva, pensando que sería un nuevo día para empezar con su sobrino, pero como siempre, él le había azotado la posibilidad en las narices con su constante rechazo, su silencio incómodo y su mirada gélida.

Por tratar de hablar con él o desearle suerte, ya que estar en una nueva escuela no era sencillo. Se había retrasado y había llegado tarde temblando porque creía que iba a recibir una llamada de atención de Emmett, pero por alguna extraña razón se notaba tenso y distraído, dejándole todas las cargas laborales, aunque al reclamarle lo vio más bien ausente, por lo que entendió que el problema no era en la empresa.

Pensó que eran demasiadas desgracias para una sola mañana y oró mentalmente para que el día mejorara, pero a las once de la mañana mientras tomaba un vaso de agua recibió un correo que le hizo tirarlo de la sorpresa.

¡No había manera!

Carlisle Cullen le volvía a hablar bajo el perfil que se había creado en _CupidoChat_ para conocer personas.

Maldito Marlín Fish, pero ella no sería su estúpida Dori

**De: Marlin Fish**_  
_**Para: Lic Ostra.**_  
__Esme:__  
__Por favor, he estado tratando de buscar una manera de disculparme pero no encuentro__  
__ninguna, por favor, solo hablemos, una vez, escúchame sin juzgarme, sé que no es fácil,__  
__pero créeme cuando digo que no te quiero hacer daño, estoy arrepentido.__  
__Hablemos por favor.__  
__Carlisle.__  
_

Eliminó el mensaje que la había puesto tan furiosa y salió de su oficina para ir al baño por un poco de papel, ya que sus pañuelos se habían terminado.

Cuando entró al baño se encontró con Bella frente al espejo acomodando su cabello.

—Hola Esme. —Bella se acercó para darle un beso en su mejilla—. Te ves fatal, ¿mala noche?

—Mal fin de semana. —Entró al baño por un poco de papel y salió para encontrarse con su amiga—. Nada me ha salido bien y estoy un poco atrasada con unos informes que le tengo que entregar a Emmett.

—¿Quieres contarme?

Esme revisó la puerta de entrada para asegurarse que estuvieran solas y se acercó a Bella suspirando derrotada.

—Tuve una cita el sábado, una cita a ciegas con alguien que conocí por internet.

—¿Y qué paso? —Se acomodó mejor para escuchar la historia, ella esperaba algo candente.

—El hombre misterioso resulto ser Carlisle Cullen.

La boca de Bella se abrió atónita no creyendo lo que su amiga decía

—¿En serio? ¡Oh, Esme! Ahora entiendo por qué andas tan alterada.

—Fue horrible la desilusión de encontrarlo ahí, pensé… pensé… Ya ni sé lo que pensé.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Lo golpeaste? ¿Le pateaste en sus partes?

—No, mi cuerpo solamente vibró, no sé si de odio o de coraje o de desilusión o de algo raro. No había vuelto a estar cerca de él desde que… terminamos.

—¿Y qué estaba buscando?

—Dijo que quiere el perdón.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé, desde ese día estoy confundida, hoy me mandó un correo, no sé qué hacer.

—Creo que todo se reduce a si sientes algo o no por él…

—No lo sé. —Esme se frotó la cara frustrada—. Lo que sentí ese día fue algo demasiado fuerte, pensé que todo estaba en el pasado, ni siquiera lo dejé hablar, él me hizo mucho daño.

—Tal vez, solo necesites hablar con él, escúchalo y puede ser que así lo dejes ir… Y también darle un buen golpe.

—No soy buena peleando.

—Bueno, en eso puedo ayudarte, practiqué defensa personal y _kick boxing_ con James y… ¡Oh, James! —Ella rio y se acercó un paso a Esme—. ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo? Él y yo siempre planeábamos las mejores venganzas para las personas que se lo merecen. Está la de Paul, pero en este caso no aplica, ya que Carlisle es más rastrero. Bueno, solamente déjame decirte que si quieres que le surja un antecedente penal, o quieres inundar su oficina, o lanzar su vehículo en el _Lago Washington_… Solamente avísame…

—No creo que eso sea apropiado…

—Tampoco fue apropiado lo que hizo… el imbécil —Negó con la cabeza y tiró su cabello hacia atrás—. Si quieres habla con él, y si no sabe explicarse, déjanoslo a nosotros. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que no ha habido un incendio catártico en una de mis fiestas… La estamos ansiando.

Esme la miró confundida y después negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero creerle —dijo vacilante—, ni que me mienta más, no espero una reconciliación, solo quiero dejar todo atrás, yo había continuado bien con mi vida sin pensar en él, tranquila y feliz.

—Pues no tan feliz, si tan solo con verlo te alteras, entonces hay algo que todavía no superas. Te lo aseguro.

—¿Qué hago, Bella? —Casi sollozó, estaba tan agotada.

—Ya no te puede lastimar más de lo que hizo, y mientras no hables con él siempre quedara la duda. Créeme, la sinceridad es importante…

—Te tomaré la palabra, después de todo no es a mí a quien me han llegado tres regalos pre-san Valentín —se jugó ya que era la comidilla alrededor las entregas. Ángela se lo había contado una hora atrás, describiéndole las cosas.

Bella estiró los labios en una sonrisa y se apoyó contra la cerámica de los lavados.

—Síp, ¡maravilloso de mí! Me envía regalos un novio que se emborrachó ayer hasta la inconsciencia y se había largado a casa antes que despertara esta mañana…

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó confundida.

—Se enteró de la fiesta, algo que había hecho hasta lo indecible para retrasar…

—Oh… —respondió Esme, mirándola conciliatoriamente—. Es decir, ¿qué ambas tenemos que seguir el mismo consejo?

Bella se carcajeó y asintió.

—¿Irás este año a la fiesta? Te envié la invitación, debería estar ya en tu oficina. Podrías incluso tener catarsis, un ligue, relajarte y apartarte de ese hombre. Nada bueno viene en San Valentín, yo te lo he dicho. Pero quisiste tener tu cena romántica con Carlisle y ¡zaz! Llegó la estúpida de su esposa…

—Ay Bella. —Tomó un poco más de papel y se limpió la comisura de los ojos—. Pensaré sobre ello, no me siento de muchos ánimos para ir a una fiesta, además de que mi sobrino está viviendo conmigo.

—Puedes llevarlo, me habías dicho que tenía diecisiete, ¿no? Tengo una prima de esa edad que ira, así no se aburrirá. Y te aseguro, nadie lo hará, quizás esté todo un poco fuera de tono, pero tú y yo fuimos adolescentes una vez y sabes que en eso no hay control…

—No sé si le agrade la idea de que sea su casamentera.

—Bueno, solamente invítalo, así si sales ese día, él sabrá que no se le excluyó… Espérame un momento.

Bella salió corriendo con su peculiar forma de ser, dejándola mareada por sus cambios de tema y de ánimo. Regresando agitada al baño con Esme dos minutos después.

—Toma—le entregó una invitación a la fiesta mientras se agarraba del lavabo para recuperar el aliento—, para tu sobrino.

—Gracias, aunque no te aseguro nuestra asistencia.

—Como quieras, el gorila los dejará entrar cuando le enseñen esto.

Esme tardó diez minutos más en el baño antes de regresar a su oficina, decidió que tenía que ser profesional y concentrarse en el trabajo que tenía que hacer. Sobre todo las nuevas propuestas que tenían con el señor Anderson. Después, cuando hubiera acabado su horario de trabajo pensaría lo que tenía que hacer con Carlisle.

Y aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, sus grandes esfuerzos fueron interrumpidos a las cinco de la tarde cuando un hermoso arreglo de tulipanes le fue entregado por Ángela.

—Dicen en recepción que lo acaban de dejar. —Emocionada su asistente los dejo en un librero que tenía a su derecha.

—¿Quién lo enviaría? —dijo lo más sorprendida que pudo.

Se imaginaba quién enviaba sus flores favoritas, unas flores que había acostumbrado regalarle constantemente durante sus meses de amorío.

—No lo sé, pero aquí hay una tarjeta. —Ángela emocionada se puso a lado de ella, después de entregársela para leerla.

Pero no podía dejar que ella supiera, no sabía si vendría firmada por el propio Carlisle.

Nadie podía saber que había estado hablando con él, se tomaría como deslealtad a su empresa, a su jefe, a su ética profesional.

¿Pero que podía hacer? Cuando ella no sabía que él la había engañado.

—Sabes, estoy bastante ocupada para distraerme con esto, Emmett me matara si no termino de dar el visto bueno a estos documentos.

Tomó la tarjeta y la dejó a un lado fingiendo concentrarse otra vez en el contrato en su escritorio.

Ángela desilusionada, la dejó sola para que siguiera trabajando, aunque se moría de curiosidad, sabía que no había forma de que obligara a Esme a contar algo.

Con todo su profesionalismo desconectó su cabeza de los hermosos tulipanes que estaban mirándola, esperándola a que se animara a verlos y se prometió que Carlisle no interferiría en su trabajo.

Ángela se despidió a las seis y Esme terminó su trabajo a las seis y media, acomodó su escritorio, guardó los archivos, metió sus cosas a su bolsa y solo después se permitió abrir la tarjeta.

_Yo sé que las flores no arreglan los problemas, pero me gusta pensar en que te__  
__habré arrebatado una sonrisa al ver tus flores favoritas. Aún recuerdo como las__  
__ponías en el centro de mesa cada vez que te las daba…__  
__Solo una oportunidad de hablar.__  
__Marlín.__  
_

Por lo menos no había firmado como Carlisle.

Aunque estaba decidida a irse y no pensar más en este asunto y mandarlo al diablo, algo dentro de ella se lo impedía.

¿Cómo podía ser Carlisle tan malo cuando ella se divertía tanto con Marlín?

No lo entendía, su cabeza y su raciocinio no lo comprendían, pero sabía que era parte también de los encantos de Carlisle, el ser atrayente.

Si lo sabría ella.

Se acomodó otra vez en su sillón y con el silencio de la oficina los recuerdos volvieron a ella.

Los días con él, la forma en que la había tratado, la manera en que la había enamorado, cómo se había dedicado a hacer que ella lo amara, con detalles, con sonrisas, con besos apasionados antes de despedirse, todo para que ella creara una adicción a él.

Las interminables noches haciendo el amor, pensando que él era suyo, completamente suyo, que había encontrado un lugar en su vida, que nunca volvería a estar sola.

Todo para que el día que su esposa se presentó delante de ellos Esme se quisiera morir, que ese día había sido uno de los peores de su vida, la maravillosa vida que ella creía asegurada se había roto en segundos, él no era de ella, él era casado y ella había terminado siendo la sucia amante.

¿Cómo Carlisle algún día podría reparar esto?

Él no sabía de todas las noches que ella le había llorado, de todas las veces que se había duchado restregándose el cuerpo porque se sentía sucia al ser una amante, pensando en el dolor que le había causado a la esposa.

¿Podría algún día todo eso irse al baúl de los recuerdos pero sin dolor?

No lo sabía, no tenía nada claro, pero Bella le había dicho algo muy cierto.

Si Esme creía que lo había superado, la forma de alterarla solo por verlo dictaba lo contrario y debía de resolver esto, porque no pensaba pasar una vida con todas estas tristes sensaciones.

¿Lo amaba aun?

No lo sabía tampoco, porque cada vez que el nombre de Carlisle aparecía en su mente, el dolor también lo hacía.

Cada vez que él le había hablado antes de ser Marlín, todas las llamadas, los arreglos florales a su casa, los correos, los mensajes de texto, cada vez habían sido dolorosas espinas que se clavaban en su mente y en su corazón.

Ella sabía en el fondo, que estaba enamorada de Marlín, pero al ser ellos la misma persona ¿Qué hacía?

La idea cruzó rápido su mente, pero tuvo que dejar pasar unos minutos para que se animara a hacerlo.

Aún indecisa y con miedo, entró a _CupidoCha_t y le mandó un mensaje a Marlin Fish.

_De: Lic Ostra__  
__Para: Marlin Fish__  
__Solo una oportunidad de hablar, no más.__  
__Mañana.__  
_

No sabía si sería lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar eso, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Apagó su computadora, tomó sus cosas y antes de salir olió los tulipanes.

La enterneció que recordara ese detalle… pero en seguida se apuró a callar su cabeza, no estaba para pensar de esa manera, solo hablar, no más.

De camino a su casa pasó al supermercado para comprar cosas que le hacían falta en su despensa.

Aunque eran ya las nueve de la noche cuando llegó a su casa, iba decidida a hacer una cena casera para que su sobrino se sintiera más cómodo, así sentiría que ella estaba poniendo de su parte y no solo lo alimentaba de comida chatarra.

Acostumbrada al recibimiento de la oscuridad en su casa, se sorprendió al ver la luz encendida de la sala. Entró cargando las bolsas y en su camino a la cocina, vio a su sobrino en la sala leyendo.

Eso era nuevo, normalmente Jasper solo estaba en su cuarto, alejado de ella.

Dejando las cosas sobre la mesa, se acercó a Jasper que estaba sentado en un sillón dándole la espalda, sin esperar su reacción, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le dio un beso en la frente.

—Espero que hayas tenido un excelente día.

Jasper la vio sorprendido por la muestra de afecto. _"¿Qué le pasaba a su tía?"_, se preguntó.

—Hare una rápida cena, no quiero que te desveles.

Se dio la vuelta para ir a hacer su labor cuando la cruda forma de ser de Jasper la clavó en el suelo.

—No te comportes como mi madre que no lo eres.

Respiró tratando de tranquilizarse y evitando que él viera que la había afectado.

—Créeme que estoy consciente que no eres mi hijo, a mi edad, estaría enterada si una sandía me hubiera salido de entre las piernas.

Se volteó para ver a su sobrino que la veía más sorprendido que por el beso y casi pudo jurar que su comisura izquierda se quería levantar en una sonrisa por su comentario.

Bien, si no es por las buenas, sería por las divertidas.

Fue a la cocina y lo más rápido que pudo preparó Albóndigas de Pavo en Salsa.

Le dijo a Jasper desde la cocina que pusiera la mesa y aunque no recibió respuesta, escuchó minutos después los vasos y platos chocar contra la mesa.

Cuando se acercó a la mesa llevando la cena, Jasper ya estaba ahí sentado, esperándola.

Bien, esta vez no habría que esperarlo.

Como siempre comieron en silencio, Esme quería que pasara una cena agradable y como ya había conseguido aunque fuera un poco de él, decidió no presionarlo por un rato.

Pero aun así durante toda la cena lo estuvo observando, había algo y no sabía qué era, que lo hacía lucir diferente, estaba serio, con su quijada apretada como siempre, pero hasta que no la pilló observándolo no descubrió que lo que veía diferente en él hoy eran los ojos.

No estaban duros y gélidos, había una emoción ahí, algo había pasado que lo había hecho derribar un poco sus barreras. Y aunque no sabía qué había sido, daba gracias al cielo por ello.

Después de cenar Jasper se fue a su cuarto y Esme recogió todo.

Mientras se secaba las manos después de lavar los platos, vio en la repisa de la cocina, algo que se le había olvidado que había comprado hace unas horas para Jasper.

Arriesgándose un poco y tentando su buena suerte, fue al cuarto de su sobrino y tocó tres veces, hasta que su sobrino le dijo que pasara.

Ya estaba acostado en su cama con la luz apagada, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—¿Vienes a contarme un cuento?

—Si quieres que te lo cuente…

—Por supuesto que no. —Jasper se rio irónicamente.

—Aclaro que tú lo sugeriste.

Jasper la miró como tratando de entender qué hacia ella tan tarde en su habitación, le sorprendió que acariciara su cabello. La recordaba vagamente de niño hacer eso cada vez que los visitaba. No soportó irse con sus recuerdos a su infancia, un momento donde tenía a su familia viva. Así que giró la cabeza indicándole que no continuara.

Esme suspiró derrotada.

_Poco a poco_, era su lema.

—Te traje esto.

—No quiero más folletos —le respondió rápidamente.

—Si dejaras de ver la pared vacía, te darías cuenta de que no es un folleto.

Jasper sintió que ella dejaba algo sobre su pecho. Le tomó desprevenido coger la barra de chocolate que su tía había puesto sobre él.

—Recuerdo que cuando eras niño, me hacías ir a comprar muchos de estos, sé que son tus favoritos. —A Esme la enterneció la mirada de su sobrino al chocolate, aunque estaba oscuro el cuarto, la luz que entraba por ventana la dejaba observar perfectamente—. Jasper… Me hubiera gustado estar más con ustedes, solo que me era imposible ya que mi trabajo estaba aquí, pero no te comencé a querer el día que llegaste aquí, toda tu vida te he querido, porque naciste de la persona que más amaba. Antes no me gustaba que me llamaras tía Esme porque me sentía vieja, ahora ansío que lo hagas, extraño a mi niño.

Jasper seguía observando el _Toblerone_ pero sabía que la había escuchado perfectamente.

Se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la frente antes de pararse para irse.

—Buenas noches, Jazz— lo llamó como lo hacía de niño.

Iba cerrando la puerta cuando lo escuchó débilmente:

—Buenas noches, tía Esme.

Esme cerró la puerta y ahí sin poderse contener, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Lágrimas de liberación.

_Paso a paso_.

El problema con Carlisle la irritaba y alteraba su vida, pero esta noche, nada de eso importaba, nada la podía poner de malas, ni el terrible encuentro de mañana, ni el temor a lo que pasaría.

Hoy dormiría tranquila porque su niño la había vuelto a llamar "tía".

* * *

*ESV*

* * *

Edward Masen se pasó la mano por el cabello y estiró sus huesos entumecidos. Había tenido un día de infiernos, el peor de todos. Primero, porque aún tenía una cruda del demonio, que sin importar cuánta agua hubiese tomado, no mejoraba. Lo cual únicamente le reafirmaba la enseñanza que había tenido cuando era un bendito adolescente; "nunca combines tragos".

Además, se mezclaba lo mal que se sentía aún por todo el asunto de la discusión con Bella. Se había levantado a eso de las seis de la mañana y se había largado de allí, no había estado preparado para un encontronazo, y la verdad si no hubiese sido porque estaba inconsciente y fue Garrett quien lo llevó a ese sitio, jamás hubiese pensado ir a dormir allí. O hacer que ella lo atendiera.

Aunado a todo eso, ese día en la bolsa, había sido la mierda, cuatro de sus clientes habían invertido en compañías que había sugerido y estas habían caído diez puntos. Pero la bendita depresión aún reinante hacía algunos cambios imprevisibles y había tenido que pasar la mayoría de la tarde calmándolos sobre su terror de ir a quiebra. Agradecidamente, acabando la tarde, las benditas compañías habían dado un repunte y había dejado por fin a los clientes sintiéndose más tranquilos.

Estaba agotado pero aún le quedaba un buen rato de trabajo por delante ya que uno de sus clientes más activos, quien en general se interesaba en los mercados asiáticos, le había pedido que hiciera una transacción. La diferencia horaria con _Hong Kong o Malasia_ era una verdadera mierda y lo mantenía trabajando duro muchas noches, pero el dinero que le reportaba compensaba el esfuerzo.

De alguna manera, así se sintiera como si hubiese sido vomitado, pisado y aplastado; prefería estar allí. En general sus compañeros no trabajaban a sus clientes, incluso cuando las compañías no cumplían las expectativas que ellos habían predicho, apagaban su teléfono y los ignoraban. Él no era uno de ellos, creía en estar allí en lo bueno y lo malo, y era lo que le había ganado su reputación y su carta de clientes bastante grande y fieles. Eso y que era malditamente bueno en su trabajo.

Se dejó caer contra su silla de cuero de su pequeña oficina y vio alrededor, las ventanas estaban sin polarizar, y por ello notaba que había otra oficina con la luz encendida, al final del pasillo. De resto todo estaba apagado, después de todo, era medianoche.

Malasia había comenzado a operar y el precio estaba dentro de lo pactado de manera que compró. Se estiró de nuevo y dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo, sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza remitía ligeramente por las aspirinas que había tomado una hora atrás. Tenía que resolver su situación con su novia, esa misma noche. Ahora que tenía la cabeza fría y adolorida, podría escucharla, necesitaba comprender los motivos que la llevaban a eso.

No quería terminar con esa relación, amaba a Bella, el día anterior aún planeaba pedirle que se mudara con él, y a pesar de todo eso no había cambiado, por algo no había cancelado los jodidos regalos y la sorpresa.

Solamente necesitaban superar eso.

Terminaba de recoger sus cosas para marcharse cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta de la oficina. Levantó la mirada y quedó aturdido por un instante a ver el objeto de su deseo allí.

—¿Bella?—le preguntó aún sin levantarse del asiento, únicamente admirando la visión que era ella, con su cabello castaño medio ondulado, su piel blanca porcelana y cuerpo de infarto que en ese instante estaba enfundado en un abrigo negro. A pesar de que sabía que debería estar totalmente cabreado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hice mis labores de inteligencia… —comentó enarcando una ceja—, y vine a hacerte compañía, dado que no hemos hablado el día de hoy… Y te traje comida… —comentó levantando una bolsa de lo que parecía ser una hamburguesa, una bolsa grasienta. Arrugó la cara de asco mezclada con ansias.

—No creo que pueda soportarlo…

—La grasa es lo máximo para la cruda. Te lo certifico… —le comentó polarizando las ventanas, cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia donde estaba, se sentó sobre el escritorio, dejando las bolsas a su lado, y cruzando sus piernas, causando que el abrigo se abriera y mostrara sus piernas completamente.

Por un momento olvidó todo su cabreo anterior; pero parpadeó al último momento y alzó la mirada.

—Lo imagino, ¿cada año ganas más experiencia sobre ello? —le espetó irónicamente y la vio apretar los labios por un instante, antes de apoyar sus manos sobre el escritorio, enderezándose y sacando el pecho. Para después quitarse el abrigo y mostrarle una bata color crema y debajo se notaba un conjunto de ropa interior negra—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió mostrándose ahora totalmente confundido.

—Jugar… —advirtió subiendo su zapato cerrado de tacón encima de su silla, y colocándolo muy peligrosamente cerca a sus bolas.

—¿Cómo exactamente quieres jugar? —le preguntó él tragando grueso porque había sido a milímetros de dejarlo hablando como una niñita.

—O tal vez quiera castigarte…

—¿Castigarme? ¿Qué hice mal yo? —preguntó para después tragar grueso al ver que su pie se movía peligrosamente cerca de sus bebés.

—Saliste de mi casa como un niño malcriado, sin querer hablarme. Después regresas borracho y te fuiste, sin que yo me enterase, a pesar que tuve que limpiar tu mierda, sin hablarme… de nuevo… Dejándome preocupada como el infierno —manifestó enarcando una ceja y moviendo el pie un centímetro más cerca de la meta, aprisionando su pantalón de tal forma que no podía moverse—. No me has llamado o contestado el teléfono en todo el día… Ni siquiera para hacerme saber que estabas vivo. ¿No son esas razones suficientes?

Ahora, esa era una Bella que él no había visto antes, y no sabía que sentir sobre ello. Era sexy como el infierno, mucho más que de costumbre y eso era decir mucho, pero había algo más allí, algo que lo intrigaba e intimidaba en la misma medida.

—Deja mis bolas en paz… —masculló colocando una mano sobre su tobillo, acariciándolo—. Actuaste a escondidas de mí, te metiste en algo que sabías que no estaba de acuerdo…

—No fue así…

—¡Claro que sí! —Indicó apretando su agarre—. Y si hubieses pensado que estaba bien me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio.

—Odio todo lo referido a san Valentín —susurró con voz firme—. Lo sabes, nunca he mentido sobre ello. Todos los años organizo la fiesta, también lo sabes, ¡Emmett es tu primo y Ben tu amigo y ellos son regulares! Claro, que debieron decírtelo… No te mentí…

—Me omitiste información… —le respondió y ella enarcó una ceja.

—Técnicamente estaba todo en el plan que encontraste… Allí, frente a todo el mundo, no es mi culpa que no lo hayas visto…

—¿Frente a todo el mundo debajo de tu sofá "estrella"?

—¡Llamaste a mi sofá por su nombre! —gritó divertida, con tanta emoción que casi patea sus gemelas. Agradecidamente, él había sostenido con más fuerza su tobillo.

—Vale, por más que sepa que odias la fecha, sé que no odias mis bolas. Libéralas… —se jugó y la vio mover las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba.

—La verdad tengo un buen aprecio de ellas, son hermosas… un poco —admitió y después negó con la cabeza volviendo su atención a lo que pensaba importante.

Allí él tomó su oportunidad y saltó zafándose de su agarre para colocarla contra la mesa, mirándola fijamente, debajo de su cuerpo.

—Estás loca, ¿lo sabías? —le inquirió aturdido. Ella sonrió con un poco de timidez, más de la que esperaría de una especie de _dominatrix_, casi desnuda y con lencería sexy, lista para ser utilizada.

—¿Loca… adorable? —le inquirió bajando sus manos hasta apretar su culo con fuerza, pegándolo a ella.

—Quizás más cayendo a lo desquiciada… —le comentó y la escuchó carcajearse.

De nuevo, nunca entendería su jodido humor.

Allí ella lo besó y movió sus manos para comenzar a desvestirlo. Él se apartó con dificultad.

—Aún sigo cabreado… —respondió aunque gimió cuando terminó de abrirle su pantalón y lo tomó con su mano, arañándolo ligeramente.

—¿Qué es lo que prefieres…? —le preguntó ella mirándola con los ojos oscurecidos—. ¿Las peleas o las reconciliaciones…? Me vestí solamente para ti. ¿Vas a desperdiciar mi vestuario por una pelea tonta…?

Él entrecerró los ojos sabiendo que ella había planeado todo eso, justamente para manipularlo y salirse con la suya. Pero cuando apretó su agarre y comenzó a quitarle la camisa, para, como sabía que haría, morder su tetilla, gimió y metió su mano en la bata para arrebatársela y poder hacerle el amor, valiéndole madre si se convertía en un títere en sus manos por un rato.

—Me gusta esto… —gimió acariciando sus pechos sobre la bata y su _brassier_.

Ella soltó una risilla gruesa de deseo y enredó sus piernas sobre sus caderas, empujándolo contra su cuerpo.

Él gruñó bajando sus manos para descubrir la sus pechos, haciendo que la tela los levantara un poco. Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a besarlo, mientras la escuchaba gemir y acariciar su cabello.

—Vas a volverme loco… —le susurró para succionar su pezón derecho y escucharla soltar un gritillo, antes de aplastarlo aún más, mover sus bragas, y guiarlo a casa—. Mierda… —exclamó apoyándose en su pecho por un instante, antes de subir para besarla, penetrándola.

Ella lo besaba, envolvía, abrazaba, apretándolo cada vez que entraba, causando que viera luces en cada embiste. Estaba viviendo una escena sacada de sus más oscuras fantasías.

.

Estaban acostados, un poco incómodamente, sobre el sofá de cuero pequeño que tenía en una esquina de la oficina. Él tenía aún su pantalón desabrochado y ella utilizaba la bata, aunque ya no llevaba bragas. Se habían pasado en algún momento del escritorio hasta allí, para culminar lo que habían comenzado. Estaba comiendo hamburguesa grasienta y fría, mientras Bella comía papas fritas que tomaba de la mesa del café.

—No es al amor lo que rechazo, o a ti, es lo que la fecha ha llegado a significar, no parece que tenga sentido. Esa reunión es algo que ha sido constante en mi vida, Edward… —le comentó y él parpadeó analizando sus palabras—. Si estuvieras allí y participaras no la rechazarías, lo entenderías, y es lo que quiero que suceda…

—¿Qué es lo que hay que entender? —le preguntó más calmado. Por lo menos lo calmado que se podía estar cuando aún seguías en el cielo por un buen orgasmo y por tenerla en sus brazos—. Es ridículo, Bella, lo mire cómo lo mire. Hasta el nombre con el que la bautizaste suena a resentimiento, puedo llegar a entender que en otros años te sintieras así porque estabas sola, pero ahora estamos juntos, estamos construyendo algo que al menos a mí me importa.

—Pero eso es lo que no entiendes, no tiene nada que ver… Es totalmente distinto.

Él negó con la cabeza mientras movía la mano para entrelazar una de ella.

—Entonces haz que lo entienda —le insistió—. ¡Porque yo creo que el amor es maravilloso y hay que celebrarlo, no rechazarlo! —Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Hagamos algo… —propuso, apartándose para levantarse y arreglarse—. Yo no me quejaré de la bendita fiesta, incluso iré si tanto lo deseas, aunque sea horrible…

—¿Lo harás? —preguntó ella girándose para quedar mirándolo fijamente. Aunque de alguna manera se veía confiada. Edward frunció el ceño—. Nunca he tenido un acompañante, nunca lo he necesitado, pero quiero tenerte allí… Eres distinto… —le confesó.

—Lo haré… —respondió descartando lo demás—. Pero en cambio, me permitirás mostrarte la verdad. Si nunca has tenido una cita en san Valentín, no sabes de lo que va…

—Edward… espera… —intentó interrumpirle.

—Es lo justo —continuó—. Te gustarán mis regalos, los apreciarás, y tendremos una cena…

—El catorce es la fiesta —intentó de nuevo.

—… el trece. Te mostraré todo lo que significa para mí, y lo que quiero para nosotros y tú harás lo mismo. Además, tengo una sorpresa… —La miró y ella se quedó callada, con el ceño fruncido—.Danos una oportunidad, déjame enamorarte…

—Ya lo has hecho, y no necesito de un día fijado en el calendario o que me hagas un regalo para amarte más… —le replicó y él suspiró.

—Muchos regalos… —la contradijo sonriendo—. Bella, tú la celebras a tu manera y yo a la mía. ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Eres un idiota sin remedio… —le susurró ella abrazándolo con fuerza y uniendo sus frentes—. Y yo definitivamente soy una idiota contigo… Sí, tenemos un trato.

Él sonrió y la besó de nuevo, sintiendo que el cansancio le invadía.

—Vayamos a casa… no quiero dormir sin ti esta noche…

La sintió asentir y la dejó libre para que se levantara y cubriera, mientras él se vestía, para salir de allí.

* * *

¿Cuáles autoras escribieron estos personajes?

* * *

**Muchísimas**** gracias por leernos. Si les gusto o no, dejen reviews :D**


	7. 9 días para san Valentín

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Esto es un compendio de autoras y la trama pertenece a: _Lakentsb, Ginegine, Susana Minguell, Aryam Shields Masen, Saraes, NikkyScully, Dark Warrior 1000, Betzacosta, Katlyn Cullen, Sarah Crish Cullen, Bertlin, __Zoalesita,_ y Gery Whitlock.

* * *

"_Lo más maravilloso de participar en este enredo, es haberme enredado con autoras maravillosas. En este mundo de fantasía no somos rivales, sino compañeras de camino."__  
__Saraes._

* * *

_Enredos en San Valentín.__  
__Capítulo V.__  
__5__ de febrero de 2013.__  
__Martes._

* * *

Garrett se encontraba en el estudio de su apartamento. Los martes no tenía clases hasta la noche. Todo estaba en silencio y sentía una paz agradable. Pasó el dedo por el mouse de su laptop observando los correos que había recibido en la última semana. Le gustaba mucho la quietud, tenía muchas cosas por revisar, la mayoría exámenes y trabajos de sus alumnos de maestría, tesis y pregrado. Pasó la mano por su rostro quitando sus lentes, si Kate estuviese ahí ya hubiera venido por él y lo habría obligado a levantar su perezoso trasero para que hicieran alguna actividad fuera de casa.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente recordando aquel primer año que habían estado juntos.

La había conocido en la Universidad, por muy cliché que sonase, había sido amor a primera vista. Había bastado simplemente verla a los ojos para saber que no solamente sería esclavo por su cuerpo, sino de su alma, vida y corazón. Ella había trabajado medio tiempo en la cafetería del lugar que él acostumbraba ir a almorzar, cuando cursaba el último año de la Universidad. Ella había estado apenas comenzando. Cada vez, sus ojos se quedaban trancados en las dos lumbreras azules que tenía su mujer. Había sido un loco enamorado al que solo le faltaban los corazoncitos alrededor. Había investigado y se había enterado que también era becada, originaria de Texas y estudiante de Finanzas. Era perfecta para él.

Garrett no se consideraba guapo, ni divertido o al menos eso le había dicho Edward. Así que pedirle a Kate que saliera con él había sido todo un caos. Esa noche, en su primera cita, mientras estaban esperando para entrar a ver una película, le había hablado de su pasión por los números y lo importante que eran en el vivir diario, había hablado tanto que Kate lo había silenciado con un beso.

Su primer beso, el primero de muchos.

Pensar en Kate era como si se transportara en el tiempo, podía sentir el aroma de su perfume, escuchar el sonido de su risa, podía sentir sus cabellos suaves en sus manos y el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas.

"_Kate..."_

Sintió como la puerta del departamento era abierta y luego cerrada suavemente, antes de sentir pasos por el corredor. Negó con la cabeza y acomodó sus lentes, tenía compañía en casa.

Tomó su maletín sacando los últimos exámenes que les había practicado a los alumnos de último año de la facultad de finanzas hasta que un nuevo correo llamó su atención.

**De **_Power Woman (Bella Swan)__  
_**Asunto: **"Odio a San Valentín y él muy bien puede caerse muerto si lo desea"._  
_

Garrett rio por el nombre del asunto, recordando lo que Edward le había dicho acerca de la dichosa fiesta, pero no pudo evitar la carcajada al abrir el mensaje y ver la imagen de un Cupido completamente desnudo y asesinado, la dichosa tarjeta tenía la dirección de un bar la fecha y la hora de ejecución.

Tenía una nota aclaratoria resaltada con negro y subrayada que decía que el que fuese con alguna prenda roja o blanca no saldría vivo del local.

Cerró el mensaje pensando que la mujer de su amigo tenía cojones y que esa era una muy buena broma. Iba a tomar los exámenes nuevamente cuando vio el correo sin abrir de Tanya. Suspiró resignado abriendo el mensaje, por fin.

**De: **Tanya Denalli_  
_**Asunto: **Bautizo de la princesa_  
Fecha: 30-01-2013.  
__Garrett, llevo varios días llamándote, quiero creer que tienes tu celular descompuesto y__  
__no que me has estado ignorando, ya han pasado cinco meses, creo que es hora que__  
__planeemos el bautizo de mi muñeca. Sé que tu amigo Edward es el padrino, ¿te parecería__  
__bien hacerlo el siete de marzo? Necesito que me confirmes para realizar todo lo__  
__concerniente a la fiesta y la iglesia, también para hacer el presupuesto de todo lo que__  
__acarrea. ¿Cómo está mi princesita? Tengo mucho que no la veo. Sí, lo sé, Aro me__  
__consume, en fin, ya va siendo hora que protejamos a la nena.__  
__Esperaré tu llamada.__  
__**Tanya.**_

Bufó al terminar de leer, él no estaba para fiestas. Decidió cerrar la tapa de la computadora a no ser que le llegara otro correo y lo distrajera de lo realmente importante, corregir los exámenes. Llevaba varios días en eso y le molestaba ser tan ineficiente en su trabajo. Tomó las hojas y se acomodó los lentes para empezar su tarea o al menos eso pensaba hasta que un molesto ruido invadió la casa.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Uno no pude trabajar en paz en esta maldita casa! —Rugió furioso al escuchar el llanto proveniente de la cocina—. ¡María! —La mujer no contestó por lo que se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta llegar a la sala del departamento.

—Lo siento, señor —gimió la muchacha morena, arrullando al bebé entre sus brazos—. Al parecer están saliéndole los dientecitos y el malestar no la deja tranquila. Ha estado bastante inquieta.

—No me importa, solo haz que se calle, ¡por el amor de Dios! —dijo rudamente haciendo saltar a la joven frente a él. Apretó el puente de su nariz y respiró profundamente antes de hablar nuevamente—. Tengo mucho trabajo, María, y el llanto me molesta, así que solo mantenla en silencio, por favor —pidió antes de volver al estudio.

Intento concentrarse en los trabajos de Macroeconomía de los estudiantes de primer año, pero el llanto ensordecedor lo estaba volviendo loco. Se colocó los audífonos del _Ipod,_ colocando la música en el máximo del volumen con tal de no escucharlo, la niña callaba por ratos, y luego el llanto arremetía con más fuerza, era imposible trabajar así.

Sintió muchos ruidos y luego a María cantando una canción de cuna, y a pesar de todo el llanto persistía.

"_Por un demonio, ¿es que no puedo conseguir un momento de paz?"_, pensó saliendo del estudio tirando la puerta con más fuerza de la normal, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los marrones de la chica que aun sostenía fuertemente a la bebe en sus brazos.

—¡¿Qué tan difícil es hacerla callar?! —gritó fuertemente haciendo que el llanto se detuviera por un momento y luego se intensificara.

—Lo he intentado, señor, pero de verdad no sé qué sucede, he revisado su pañal, intenté darle de comer, le tome la temperatura y todo está bien —dijo con voz asustada la chica, enumerando las cosas que había hecho, necesitaba el trabajo, sabía que si la bebé continuaba llorando así el señor iba a explotar—. Tal vez si usted la carga…

—¡Ese es tu trabajo, María! —Cortó duramente a la morena—, para eso te pago. —La niña seguía llorando, gruesas lágrimas corrían por su carita y Garrett pensó que su corazón sentido por el dolor se quebraba mucho más. Negó con la cabeza y pasó las manos por su rostro—. Nos vemos más tarde, es insoportable estar aquí un segundo más. —Tomó su chaqueta y las llaves de su coche saliendo del departamento.

.

Llevaba más de media hora conduciendo sin rumbo fijo, había llamado a Edward un par de veces y el cabrón no le había contestado. Detuvo el coche en un semáforo en rojo, sentía su sangre hervir, tenía tanta rabia que sentía que debía descargarse, de alguna manera tecleó los números del celular a la única persona que sabía que estaba para él cuando la necesitaba.

Odiaba hacer esto, le asqueaba, era tan hueco, tan carnal… Nada que ver con lo que compartía con su Kate. Apretó sus ojos empujando fuertemente, mientras sentía las manos de Victoria acariciar su espalda.

Victoria Adams, la había conocido hacía un mes atrás. Ni siquiera había podido soportar tanto tiempo, y se odiaba por eso, había bebido como un descerebrado toda la noche y terminado en un motel de mala muerte junto con la pelirroja.

—¡Oh, Garrett…! Justo ahí, bebé —gimió la mujer mientras enterraba sus talones en su trasero—. Garrett… Eres... Ahh, más fuerte y rápido… ¡Móntame rápido, corazón! —gritó mientras él bamboleaba sus caderas rápidamente. Necesitaba llenar el vacío, camuflar el dolor.

Era un imbécil por hacerle eso a Kate, pero no podía controlarse.

La habitación se llenó de jadeos y maldiciones por parte de la mujer, empujó un par de veces más antes de sentir como las uñas de Victoria se enterraban en sus hombros, mientras ella gritaba como posesa cerrándose contra su miembro y haciéndolo que se viniese fuertemente dentro de ella.

Cayó como peso muerto sobre la mujer controlando su errática respiración, respiró expulsando el aire levemente por la boca y salió de ella levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia el baño para tirar el profiláctico.

Cerró la puerta tras de él antes de tirar el condón al inodoro. Abrió la llave del lavamanos y se mojó el rostro antes de mirarse al espejo, el hombre que se reflejaba en el espejo no era él. Se sentía vacío como cada vez después de follar, el dolor en el pecho se agudizaba, estaba hastiado, molesto consigo mismo y con todo el jodido mundo. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en una piltrafa humana?

—Garrett —escuchó que Victoria lo llamaba así que volvió a la habitación.

—Eso fue... magnífico —dijo Victoria viendo que levantaba su bóxer del suelo y se lo colocaba rápidamente—. Este... Mmm, ¿te vas?

—Tengo mucho trabajo por terminar, Vic —comentó Garrett sentándose en la cama y colocándose los zapatos.

—Anda, gatito —besó su espalda desnuda—, quédate un poco más. Yo… no me tengo que ir aún, tengo guardia a las siete. —Ronroneó repartiendo besos por su espalda haciéndolo sentir más asqueroso de lo que ya se sentía.

—Vic —se levantó de la cama y tomó su camiseta cerrando botón tras botón—. Debo irme, pero el hotel está pago hasta las seis…

La pelirroja se levantó de la cama sin importarle su desnudez hasta llegar a él.

—¿Cuándo podré volver a verte? —le preguntó con voz baja y sensual pasando sus brazos por sus hombros y colocándose en puntilla para besarlo. El moreno giró su cabeza dejando que los labios de la mujer impactaran contra su mejilla.

—Sabes perfectamente que no doy besos, Victoria —dijo quitando los brazos de la mujer de sus hombros—. Tengo que irme, ya te llamaré después.

Sin más salió de la habitación dejando a la mujer sola y desnuda.

.

Era temprano aún, sabía que tenía que volver a casa, debía ir más tarde a la universidad aunque no lo deseaba. Llegar era volver a la rutina, el llanto, sobre todo no deseaba volver a su vida. Condujo por varias calles de la ciudad, le apetecía un trago pero sabía que a ese le seguirían muchos y debía estar en su trabajo en un par de horas. Detuvo el coche y suspiró resignado al ver donde lo había llevado su subconsciente.

Caminó entre el silencio, el viento, y las bóvedas del _Hills of Eternity Cemetery_. Estaba casi desierto por la hora. Los árboles hacían junto con el viento, que se produjera un murmullo escalofriante, el dolor era lacerante y cuando se detuvo frente a la lápida no pudo retener el llanto que purgaba por salir, el cielo se había encapotado como si se sincronizara con su dolor, un dolor que no se podía curar con alguna medicina, era dolor en el alma.

Sus rodillas cedieron dejándolo caer sobre la lápida, estiró sus dedos hasta acariciar las letras que estaban grabadas en el mármol mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Te amo —murmuró con voz queda—. Te amo, ¿por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué te fuiste? —Sollozó—. Éramos perfectos, nena. Éramos... Siempre seré tuyo, Kate, aunque en estos momentos me odies... —Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y se levantaba del césped al lado de la lápida—. Quiero huir lejos de aquí. Justo donde estás. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin mí? ¿Por qué no me permitiste ir contigo? Me dejaste solo con algo que no quiero. ¡No la quería a ella, te quería solamente a ti! La detesto por haberme alejado de ti… Y nunca la perdonaré…

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

El fin de semana había sido lento, largo y muy solitario para una Tanya que se había puesto el pijama el sábado cuando regresó de hacer _footting_ y se lo había quitado el lunes para ir a trabajar…

Había sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo que de verdad tenía ganas de ir al trabajo, hasta no le importaba ver a las malas pécoras de Ángela y Jessica que pasaban gran parte de su tiempo escondidas en el baño criticando a todo ser viviente y limándose las uñas de brujas que ambas tenían…

En cambio, había salido desesperada de su casa, buscando gente alrededor, como si fuera una especie de adicta a la heroína y necesitara su próxima toma...

Miró hacia su escritorio y sonrió ampliamente al ver a la nena que parecía que le mirara del protector de pantalla de su computadora.

—Sophie, eres tan hermosa… —susurró acariciando la pantalla.

Tenía cinco meses y los ojos azules más hermosos que hubiese visto, el cabello era castaño claro, lacio como el de su madre, aunque con un deje del marrón de su padre. El bastardo de Garrett. Ella no deseaba más que tomar a esa nena y sacarla de allí, pero no era su madre y no podía hacerlo…

—Igual te protegeré de todo, lo prometí… No puedo fallar… —le susurró a la pantalla, y cerró los ojos recordando ese día cinco meses atrás.

—_Prométeme que cuidarás de mi pequeña si lo peor sucediera, Tany, por favor… —le pidió Kate y Tanya negó con la cabeza—. Que cuidarás de ella y de mi esposo…_

—_No digas tonterías, tú cuidarás de ellos y yo te ayudaré, seré "la tía Tanya" para la nena —intentó parecer despreocupada, porque sabía el riesgo que se corría ese día…_

—_¿Querrás ser su madrina? —Esa pregunta había sorprendido mucho a Tanya que comenzó a reír intentando quitarle hierro al asunto mientras las enfermeras, que ya habían entrado a la habitación, comenzaban a soltar los anclajes de la cama de Kate para llevarla al quirófano—. Tanya, eres mi mejor amiga, siempre te he considerado mi familia, así que espero que con esto lo seamos finalmente…_

—_Me siento honrada de ello, Kate… —le susurró dejando de reír y tomando su mano. Viendo cómo Garrett se acercaba a ella._

—_Su nombre es Sophie —le dijo como si necesitara dejarlo claro…_

_Tanya asintió y se apartó para que Garrett hablara con ella, y la besara. Se veía tan abnegado y preocupado que su corazón se retorció, deseando fervientemente algo así para sí misma._

_La vio salir de la habitación unos minutos después, pero antes que continuara por el pasillo, había tomado su mano, haciendo que las enfermeras detuvieran su camino…_

—_Por favor, Tanya, prométemelo —volvió a insistir Kate resistiéndose a marcharse sin una respuesta por parte de su amiga…_

—_Te lo prometo, Kate, cuidaré de esa niña con mi vida. Con mi vida. No te fallaré. _

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que cruzó con Kate y la última vez que la había visto con vida…

—Con mi vida… —repitió en un murmullo.

En Seattle no todo había sido miel y felicidad. Había sido allí donde Tanya había tenido que pasar el trago más amargo de su vida, la repentina muerte de su amiga Kate cuando había dado a luz. Aún recordaba los meses previos al parto, habían compartido cada momento que Tanya tenía libre; habían comprado todo lo necesario para el bebé, algo que Garrett le agradecía infinitamente porque, como él decía, _"eso es cosa de chicas"..._

Durante esos meses Tanya y Garrett también se habían hecho muy amigos, ambos cuidaban a Kate como si fuese de cristal; de hecho, había conseguido un apartamento cerca del de ellos para estar así más accesible a su amiga. Él era perfecto para ella, y ella lo era para él. Así que cuando Kate murió, había entendido el dolor que sentía porque era el mismo que estaba padeciendo ella. Todo había sido casi irreal, cada vez que recordaba aquellos últimos momentos siempre pensaba lo mismo, que era un mal sueño del que despertaría en cualquier momento. Lo malo era que nunca despertaba y desde entonces tenía que vivir con el recuerdo de aquellas últimas palabras y los gritos de Garrett cuando el médico le había dicho que Kate había fallecido, sin contar con el dolor que ya de por sí Tanya llevaba guardado y del que jamás se podría desprender mientras viviera, no solo porque Kate era como una hermana para ella, sino porque además se lo había prometido.

Y si para eso tenía que luchar con Garrett, que aún no contestaba sus llamadas, lo haría sin dudar ni por un segundo…

Dejó atrás esos pensamientos y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el área en común, para servirse un café bien cargado y bien dulce, esperando que la mezcla entre cafeína y glucosa la animara y alegrara.

Cuando estaba sirviéndose, se encontró a Ben, el chico de la "sexy cicatriz", como le llamaba, porque tenía una cicatriz en su pómulo de la que nunca hablaba y que le parecía interesante y sensual. Generalmente se encontraban allí porque ambos trabajaban en el piso cuatro, que era donde estaba legal…

Era la única persona en esa oficina que de verdad le caía bien, cuando estaba con él sentía que todo era más fácil, más fluido; con él de verdad que le apetecía ser ella misma, sin secretos, y eso hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía con nadie. Él también parecía sentirse a gusto con ella, incluso había sido el único de la empresa que había notado las crecientes ojeras que tenía bajo sus ojos desde meses atrás y que se empeñaba en tapar con maquillaje…

—¿Va todo bien? —le preguntó con una taza de café en las manos, y como estaba sirviendo otra, imaginaba que esa era para el jefe mayor.

—Sí, va bien —le respondió Tanya pero sin mirarle a los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía él acabaría dándose cuenta que ella mentía...

—Quiero que sepas que aquí tienes un amigo, sí necesitas hablar con alguien… —le dijo él momentos antes de salir del despacho convencido de que ella no lo estaba pasando bien…

—Me gustaría…—Aunque fue un susurro bajo, Ben detuvo su andar y se giró regresando al área común.

— ¿Quieres comer alguna vez… y hablar? —preguntó.

—Suena perfecto. Quedamos así, ¿vale?

—Perfecto… —Sonrió—. ¿Supiste que Bella intentó sobornar al repartidor que le traía diez globos de corazones con una tarjeta de "cinco" pegada?

—¿Sobornar? —preguntó confundida.

—Le dijo a la recepcionista que le daría mil dólares si llegaban a la oficina vacíos… Pero al parecer, era mucho más gracioso para todos verle la cara cuando llegaron los globos, y soportar el gritillo que soltó cuando los colocaron en un rincón de la oficina. Después de todo; todos conocemos su "amor" por ellos desde aquel san Valentín, tres años atrás, cuando sacó una tijera y comenzó a explotarlos del arreglo general que Emmett había dado a cada oficina en celebración a la fecha… Solamente imagínatelo, porque para ese entonces no estabas en la empresa; la jefa de recursos humanos pasando por cada cubículo, por todos los treinta pisos, únicamente para explotar cada bendito globo que decía _"I Love you"_. Ninguno se salvó. ¡Fue una masacre!

—¡No lo hizo! —gritó Tanya horrorizada.

—Oh, sí, lo hizo… Aún estamos esperando "la venganza de los globos desairados" —Ben se carcajeó maliciosamente, lo que no ocurría muy a menudo, y a ella le encantaba, haciendo que se riera a su vez.

—¿Quién se los envió esta vez?

—Edward… —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella apretó los labios, si tuviera a un hombre tan hermoso, y sexy como ese, jamás intentaría explotar sus globos o perder sus regalos. La vida era así de injusta muchas veces.

—Tengo que correr o Emmett me lanzara el café porque está frío, aunque anda tan despistado, que quizás no lo note… Nos vemos después, ¿vale?

Ella asintió y sonrió, antes de dirigirse a su oficina para sacar el trabajo faltante…

El resto del día Tanya estuvo enterrada, literalmente, entre informes y libelos de demandas, hasta que unos golpes suaves en la puerta de su oficina la distrajeron de su tarea…

—¿Puedo entrar? —Escuchó la voz de Bella, la jefa recursos humanos, y una de sus superiores, por lo que se quedó sorprendida.

—Claro, pasa —exclamó Tanya.

Su jefa era una mujer agradable, aunque evidentemente después de lo que Ben le había contado, no muy cuerda. No había cruzado nunca más palabras de las meramente necesarias, y siempre sobre trabajo, y por eso ahora le extrañaba que ella pidiese permiso para entrar en su despacho cuando otras veces lo hacía sin preguntar si quiera…

—Lamento la tardanza, pero quería entregártela personalmente, y estos días… Bueno, solo digamos que ando un poco más loca de lo normal… —Tanya frunció el ceño y asintió sin comprender—. Aquí tienes…

Se apoyó contra el respaldo de la mesa y le ofreció un sobre blanco de cartulina que parecía ornamentada y costosa…

—Anda… No muerde, no importa lo que hayan dicho en la celebración del '95 —continuó Bella, luciendo molesta.

Tanya la miró extrañada y abrió el sobre, mostrando una tarjeta de fiesta común… hasta que la abrió y encontró un querubín asesinado.

—¿Qué…?

Escuchó a Bella reír y aplaudir divertida.

—Podría pagar toda la vida por ver la cara de las personas cuando la ven por primera vez… ¿A qué no es hermosa?

Leyó el contenido y frunció el ceño: _"Odio a San Valentín…"._

—Eres nueva en la ciudad y quisiera invitarte a mi fiesta —le interrumpió la lectura—. Evidentemente es el catorce… —Elevó los ojos al cielo como si fuera lo más obvio. Tanya asintió…

—Bueno, no sé qué decir, es la primera vez que me invitan a una "no fiesta de San Valentín"—, le respondió Tanya aún sorprendida—. Pero no creo que vaya, no tengo pareja… —añadió arrepintiéndose casi al instante de lo que había dicho, no era persona de ir contando por ahí nada acerca de su vida privada, y mucho menos a una de sus jefas...

—Pues mejor, eso es lo maravilloso de esta celebración en particular —comentó aún más emocionada mientras se acercaba a ella—. La verdad, este es el primer año en que tendré pareja, siempre estaba con James y él no cuenta para nada…

—¿James? —le preguntó recordando al rubio que a veces veía en su oficina, tan bueno como para comérselo…

—Oh sí, mi amigo, pero eso no importa —descartó con una mano—. Lo importante es que no es discriminatorio, todos somos bienvenidos. Todos valemos para la fecha. Además es un desmadre, te lo aseguro. Fiesta, bebida, diversión… Y si pateamos culos mal cubiertos con pañales, mejor. Aunque… ¿Tú no tenías novio?

—Sí… Aro… pero… ya no…

—Te lo juro que si fue una mala ruptura, podríamos hacer unas quemadas de ropa o cosas de él, y funciona de maravilla para una catarsis…

Tanya se carcajeó pensando en que eso le hubiera servido para relaciones anteriores…

—No, terminamos como amigos. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

—Bueno… la invitación vale para dos pases, así que puedes traerlo. Pero te aseguro que ir sola es mucho mejor. A veces uno tiene que ser uno mismo… —le respondió aunque no sabía si hablaba para ella o para algo más…

—¿Y cómo era? —se encontró preguntando antes de poder controlarse—. ¿Ir a una fiesta sola? ¿No te veían mal? ¿No te sentiste… fracasada? —inquirió en voz más baja…

Bella ladeó la cabeza confundida por esa pregunta, ya que no se había sentido así, ahora, pero entendía exactamente qué le estaba preguntando Tanya.

—Depende… —se encogió de hombros, hablando seriamente—. Hubo una vez mucho tiempo atrás que estuve acompañada y me sentí más sola que nunca. ¿Sabes que a veces uno puede estar en un sitio lleno de gente y sentirse… ausente?

—Oh sí… —comentó aturdida…

—Y algunas veces puedes ver el viento bordear unas hojas, a mí me encantan las de otoño que son anaranjadas, pero cualquiera funciona en verdad, ya que al verlas, sientes que estas acompañada…

Tanya consideró eso por un instante, pensando sobre que en verdad estaba un poco desquiciada, pero después pensó en su pasión y asintió.

—O hacer _footting_.

—Exacto… —respondió Bella dando otro aplauso como si le emocionara que le entendiera—. Supongo que es igual con una pareja… Y Tanya, te aseguro que en nuestra fiesta, nosotros no abandonamos a nadie…

—Lo pensaré… —le comentó y la vio asentir antes de despedirse y salir prácticamente corriendo hacia la salida.

Tanya quedó mirando a la puerta, con una invitación de San Valentín, poco convencional, sobre su mesa, y sin una pareja que la acompañase, otra vez en el punto de partida, ese del que lleva huyendo casi toda su vida pero que siempre acaba encontrándola... La soledad... aunque también, un poco emocionada por las palabras de su jefa, como si en verdad le hubiera dicho algo importante…

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Jasper salió disparado de su última clase nada más sonar la sirena. Ese día había sido especialmente duro. Ya en la mañana había vuelto a discutir con su tía, y por alguna extraña razón, esta vez se sentía realmente mal por herirla.

No le importó pasar arrollando a varios compañeros mientras Alice, que se había mantenido en todo momento lejos de él, sentía una extraña sensación de tristeza.

"_¿Qué le habría ocurrido a ese chico para que se mostrara tan hostil?"_, pensó entristecida.

Jasper atravesó el parking de la escuela y no dudó en colocarse el casco y salir a toda prisa con su moto de allí.

De alguna manera, el aire que golpeaba su rostro, le hacía sentir mejor, aunque en realidad seguía sintiéndose como una mierda.

Condujo durante un largo tiempo hacía ningún lugar concreto. Únicamente quería manejar, escapar de alguna manera de todas esas sensaciones que lo atormentaban. Y si tenía algo claro, es que no quería volver a casa aún… a esa casa…

Aminoró la velocidad cuando de lejos vio que se iba acercando a un parque desde que tenía acceso a una pequeña cala. Un cartel le anunciaba que estaba en el parque _Lowman Beach._

Bajó de la moto y caminó hasta llegar a la playa. Inspiró profundamente y el fuerte olor a salitre se coló por sus fosas nasales. Miró hacía las grises aguas que se mecían en un relajante flujo y reflujo y decidió quedarse un rato allí.

Miró a su alrededor y vio unos troncos de un árbol caído en la arena. Se sentó en uno de ellos y, durante un rato, se dejó envolver por el relajante sonido de las olas, del viento, de las lonetas ondeantes de los _Kiteboards._

Se abrazó a sí mismo al sentir cómo su cuerpo se estremecía de frío. Era una tarde especialmente nublada y la temperatura había descendido considerablemente. Aunque lejos de molestarle se sentía en fusión con la propia naturaleza. Así era como en verdad se sentía: Gris, lluvioso, frío. Y por eso prefería que su tía no se esforzase tanto por agradarle. ¿Es que aún no se había enterado que no quería eso?

Sus ojos se aguaron ante la culpa de imaginarse viviendo feliz con ella; de reír, como casi había conseguido que hiciera el día anterior. Se sentía culpable por el simple hecho de sentir la necesidad de que lo abrazase. Porque quien de verdad quería que lo abrazase ya nunca más lo haría.

—Mamá… —musitó y sintió de nuevo ese dolor en su pecho, ese inexorable dolor. Aún le costaba asimilar que ya nunca más los vería, que nunca más sus manos acariciarían su cabello, como el día anterior había hecho su tía.

Sabía que no estaba siendo justo con ella, lo sabía, pero se sentía tan furioso. Necesitaba castigar a alguien por el dolor que estaba sintiendo y desgraciadamente, la única persona que tenía al lado era ella.

—¡Maldita sea! —Se limpió bruscamente una lágrima que comenzaba a correr por su mejilla avergonzado por sentirse así. Pero los extrañaba tanto... la extrañaba tanto.

Amaba a su padre, sin duda alguna, pero era con su madre con la que más relación tenía. Ella era quien lo había cuidado desde siempre; quien nada más regresar de la escuela y verle la cara, ya sabía si le ocurría algo o si se sentía feliz por algo; era la que se metía en su cama cuando de pequeño sentía miedo y lo abrazaba hasta que se quedaba nuevamente dormido; quien le daba siempre palabras de ánimo y aliento; quien lo había amado por encima de todo. Pero ya nunca más volvería, jamás volvería a sentir el dulce olor de su perfume o lo arrullaría su suave y melodiosa voz.

El crujir de unas ramas le alertó de que alguien se acercaba, y una vez más se secó las lágrimas con los puños de su cazadora.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar aquella voz tras de él, haciéndolo girar en el acto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó mirándola con sequedad. ¿Acaso lo estaba siguiendo?

Alice entrecerró sus ojos mirándole.

—No te estoy siguiendo si es lo que estás pensando —se defendió de una pregunta nunca hecha—. Paso por aquí cada día al salir de la escuela y he visto tu… Ese cacharro —dijo despectivamente haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Esta vez fue Jasper quien entrecerró sus ojos viéndola, pero permaneció en silencio.

Alice, al ver que no contestaba, comenzó a sentirse algo incómoda, pero por alguna extraña razón, no quería irse.

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó haciendo un gesto con la cara señalando un lugar a su lado.

—¿No hay más troncos para sentarte? —le contestó Jasper mostrando indiferencia, casi molestia—. Qué maldita suerte la mía —masculló negando con la cabeza.

—¿Siempre eres así de borde? —le acusó, pero importándole un pimiento el malhumor que se gastaba se sentó a su lado.

—Especialmente cuando tengo una loca acosadora siguiéndome —le retó con la mirada.

—Loca puede, acosadora, ya quisieras —se burló sonriéndole coquetamente.

Jasper no pudo evitar mirarla. _"¡Es como un jodido grano en el culo!", _pensó, aunque eso no evitó que se quedara, por más tiempo del debido, mirando sus ojos.

—Aunque no lo creas, a veces a la gente le gusta estar sola —contestó y de nuevo llevó su vista hacia la playa.

Alice suspiró y también dirigió su mirada hacia allí. Al igual que Jasper se abrazó a sí misma para protegerse del frío aire, y por un rato permaneció en silencio, únicamente acompañándolo, con el ruido de sus respiraciones como único sonido entre ellos.

Pero cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más ansiosa y finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Sé que no somos amigos ni nada, y que seguramente te caiga fatal, pero sé escuchar. A veces hablar ayuda —susurró sin llegar a mirarlo, como si hablara para ella.

Jasper volvió a dirigir su mirada a ella y su ceño se frunció, causando que ella lo observara.

—No me mires así, solamente digo que callarse las cosas a veces nos hace más daño. No sé cuál es el motivo por el que estás tan encerrado, pero seguro que hablarlo te ayuda. No es sano estar malhumorado todo el día. Hay que sonreírle a la vida —dijo eso mostrando una de las sonrisa más radiantes y hermosas que Jasper jamás hubiese visto.

Pero fue precisamente esa demostración de optimismo lo que le hizo explotar.

—Sonreírle a la vida, ¿a qué vida? ¿A la puta vida que te deja completamente solo? ¿Esa es la vida a la que he de sonreírle? —le espetó.

— Yo… —Alice balbuceó asustada ante su ataque.

—¡Tú no sabes nada, no tienes ni puta idea de nada! ¡No eres más que otra niña tonta de papá y mamá, que lo tienen todo y eso te da el derecho de juzgar o aconsejar a los demás, sin siquiera saber! —le gritó enfurecido.

—Jasper… Yo… —Alice comenzó a encogerse realmente asustada, no le gustaba que le hablase así. _"¿Por qué demonios tenía que haber abierto mi boca?"_, se reprendió a sí misma.

—Quieres saber por qué no tengo ningún motivo para reír en la vida, ¿eh? ¿Quieres?

Alice comenzó a sentir cómo sus ojos comenzaban a picar. Por alguna extraña razón, todo lo que le estaba diciendo no la afectaba por ella, sino porque sentía todo el dolor que Jasper desprendía en sus palabras.

—Pues porque hace seis meses, un maldito ladrón del tres al cuarto, decidió atracar un pequeño establecimiento, y no satisfecho con el botín la emprendió a tiros con los que se encontraban allí en ese momento.

—Oh, Dios mío —musitó Alice llevándose una mano a la boca.

—¿Y quieres saber quiénes eran los que entraron para comprar los ingredientes de la tarta de cumpleaños de su hijo? —Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Jasper que se había levantado incapaz de mantenerse un segundo más allí—. Mis padres, maldita sea, mis padres perdieron la vida por una estúpida tarta de cumpleaños para mí. ¿Crees que podemos reírnos, ahora? ¡¿Lo crees?! —le gritó y por un instante clavó su mirada atormentada en la de ella, que al igual que él, se deshacía en lágrimas. Y no pudo soportarlo más—. Aléjate de mí, yo solamente hago daño a la gente —le dijo y salió de allí a toda prisa, cabreado consigo mismo, cabreado con la vida, cabreado con todo. Sabiendo que ella se había ido hacia el otro lado, huyendo, imaginaba que donde había aparcado su coche—. ¡Maldita sea! —maldijo pateando furiosamente un piedra que encontró en el camino, con la maldita suerte, de que esta fue a impactar al cristal de la ventanilla de un coche que estaba aparcado en las inmediaciones del parque.

El estridente sonido de la alarma comenzó a alertar a todos los transeúntes provocando que Jasper se parase en seco.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda…

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Llevaba un rato sentado a unos metros de donde había estado sentado el muchacho, en el parque _Lowman Beach_. Estaba esperando a Esme desde tiempo atrás, totalmente extrañado de que la hora de encuentro hubiese pasado y ella no hubiera llegado, sabiendo que era extremadamente puntual; pero optimistamente había seguido en el mismo lugar, pensando que lo haría.

Le gustaba ese sitio, de hecho lo frecuentaba para sentarse en la pequeña playa y sentir el viento salado contra su rostro. Era una locación buena para relajarse, por eso cuando ella le había escrito accediendo a escucharle le había pedido que fuera aquí, en una parte donde le diera tranquilidad, la necesitarían para esa conversación. Pero Esme no había llegado y el muchacho que estaba frente a él había conseguido cabrearlo.

Primero, sin querer había escuchado su discusión con la chica, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si había estado gritando para que se enteraran hasta en la Patagonia. Había tratado muy mal a la chica. Ciertamente, también había entendido el motivo de su coraje con la vida, pero ella era inocente de toda culpa, no había disparado el arma ni mucho menos.

Luego, había visto cómo además de tratarla mal, la había asustado irremediablemente y ella había salido huyendo de allí, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, aunque creía que el joven no había visto esa parte. Debió haberlo hecho, para que supiera el daño que le había hecho, sin necesidad.

Para aumentar su coraje contra el muchacho, este había salido y pateado una piedra y la misma había ido a parar directamente en una de las ventanillas de su auto, rompiendo el cristal en mil pedazos.

Lo que le faltaba para terminar ese día.

Sí, le había molestado que su auto pagara las consecuencias con una ventanilla rota, pero de alguna manera al ver la reacción del chico, su coraje había desaparecido y más bien le había parecido gracioso encontrarlo asustado como un niño, ya no actuaba como un bravucón, sino como el chiquillo que en realidad era.

—Mierda… —repetía sin parar con las manos en la cabeza y mirando hacia los lados esperando que alguien se acercara.

Carlisle se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba. En cuanto lo vio caminando en su dirección supo que él era el dueño del coche.

—Lo siento, señor, de verdad, no fue mi intención, no lo hice a propósito —se excusaba luciendo nervioso.

—Tranquilo, la suerte no está de mi lado hoy —dijo en un suspiro viendo la hora y aceptando lo que había sabido desde tiempo atrás, pero no había querido aceptar; ella lo había dejado plantado—. El seguro no lo pagará ya que aunque no fue intencional, ellos alegarán que sí.

—Mi moto está asegurada, podemos decir que una llanta de mi moto piso la piedra y salió volando en dirección a su auto —exclamó aturullado.

—A ver… —dijo esperando que se presentara.

—Jasper Whitlock. —Se dieron la mano.

—Carlisle Cullen. Bueno, Jasper, la cuestión es que mentir al seguro es un delito y yo no seré el hombre más honesto y honrado del mundo, pero no quiero ir a la cárcel por estafa —le explicó.

Jasper lo miró preocupado.

—No… Yo… tampoco —balbuceó y se veía que estaba temblando—. Yo no tengo el dinero para pagarlo, tendría que pedírselo a mi tía y ella pues… No soy un sobrino estrella, pero no quiero darle este disgusto —le explicó después, rascándose el cuello.

—Pues si tratas a tu tía como a la señorita de hace un rato; tienes razón, es mejor no darle otro disgusto —dijo Carlisle sarcásticamente.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

—Mire, señor, cómo yo trate a las personas es solo asunto mío y de nadie más —declaró molesto.

—Muchachito, al parecer no te dieron o se te olvidaron las lecciones de cómo tratar a una dama, esa chiquilla no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasó a tus padres; y sí, escuche lo que le decías porque todo el que estaba en el parque lo escuchó ya que le gritaste sin compasión cuando lo único que ella quería era ayudarte, mal agradecido. —El mismo Carlisle se sorprendió de sus palabras, no era el tipo de hombre que se metía en los problemas de los demás, pero este chico le inspiraba algo en su interior, un deseo de ayudarlo, de protegerlo y guiarlo, ya que se veía tan perdido. Él sabía cómo se sentía ese estado, a pesar de nunca haber experimentado ese tipo de situación.

De alguna manera, su cabeza recordó el momento cuando Esme lo había dejado el san Valentín pasado y su pecho se apretó, pero lo descartó concentrándose en el presente y en el chico.

Jasper escuchó paralizado las palabras de ese desconocido y aunque su tía, sus maestros de la antigua escuela y algunos amigos a los que había dejado de hablar en Nueva York se lo habían dicho, él no había querido escucharlos, porque renegaba del cariño que todos tenían hacia quien había sido antes de la muerte de sus padres.

Pero este hombre se lo decía también, y él no lo conocía ni de antes de ahora. Había sido simplemente un tipo que escuchó lo que le había gritado a Alice y le había dado un llamado de atención, no porque lo quisiera o deseara que saliera adelante, sino porque estaba defendiendo a la pelinegra, una inocente de su injusto ataque.

Sí, sabía que podía cabrearse contra el sujeto y largarse de allí. Pero algo le impedía hacerlo, además estaba el remordimiento que sentía por cómo había tratado a Alice. En verdad no se lo había merecido. Así que le prestó más atención a ese hombre de lo que le había prestado a nadie desde que todo eso había ocurrido, aunque su instinto de preservación seguía estando imperante.

—Usted no sabe cómo se siente estar solo —le respondió pero su voz no era desafiante como había querido, si no que había salido rota y en un susurro.

—Mis padres no han muerto, si es a lo que te refieres, pero en cierta forma estoy tanto o más solo que tú, porque ellos viven su vida y yo la mía, nuestro único lazo de encuentro es la empresa familiar y alguno que otro evento de negocios o social al que me vea obligado a ir. —No sabía por qué le decía esto, pero siempre en el fondo de su corazón sabía que su familia no era la más unida del mundo y estar solo dolía, eso sí lo sabía—. Tú tienes a tu tía y por lo que he entendido, no te llevas bien con ella.

—Ella no tiene la culpa, soy yo quien no la deja acercarse. —De repente tuvo la necesidad de defender a su tía, era lo único que tenía y no quería que un extraño la calificara de mala cuando era él quien no se dejaba querer.

—Entonces, estás menos solo que yo —respondió Carlisle con una enigmática sonrisa—. ¿Tienes que llegar pronto a tu casa?

Jasper torció el gesto.

—Ella siempre llega tarde y no quiero estar en el departamento vacío, por eso vine aquí… —titubeó preguntándose porqué decía más de lo que debería.

—Te invito un café y llegamos a un acuerdo por la ventanilla rota. Sinceramente, así como tú no quieres estar en ese sitio solitario, yo no quiero pensar en el plantón que me acaban de dar —dijo palmeando la espalda de Jasper de manera paternal.

—No tomo café, señor —respondió Jasper un poco receloso.

—Un refresco o algo, creo que ambos necesitamos distraernos —le ofreció—. Sígueme, conozco un sitio no muy lejos de aquí que tiene unos pasteles por los que mataría.

—Está bien.

Jasper parecía un poco dudoso, pero con todo y eso, subió a su moto, poniéndose su casco, mientras Carlisle entraba a su auto, agradeciendo que la ventanilla rota fuera la trasera, pero igual revisando que en su asiento no hubiese sido salpicado por algún vidrio.

Arrancó y Jasper lo siguió en su moto. A escasos dos minutos se detuvieron frente a la _Bakery Noveau,_ ese sitio tenía un pie de limón que le gustaba mucho.

Se estacionó cerca de la vidriera para así poder vigilar que a su auto no le pasara nada con una ventanilla menos y Jasper se estacionó detrás de él. Le extrañaba haber invitado al chico y que este aceptara, pero fue algo que le nació y al parecer al chico también.

Carlisle pidió un café y un trozo de pie de limón. Jasper con un poco más en confianza, pidió un chocolate caliente y un _croissant_ de chocolate.

—Parece que te gusta mucho el chocolate —se burló Carlisle.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que algún día me aburrirá —respondió mientras se sentaban cerca de la ventana que daba a la calle—. ¿Por qué no me gritó por romperle la ventanilla de su auto sino que me invitó una merienda? —Parecía que la pregunta tenia rato rondándole la cabeza al chico.

—No lo sé, no me gustó como trataste a la muchacha, pero lo entiendo. No soy quién para dar clases sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres, porque yo mismo me salté más de una lección. Aunque como ahora mismo estoy pagando por mis errores, supongo que no me gusta ver como tú los cometes, llámalo impartir experiencia a quienes la requieren, si lo deseas.

—Usted dijo que le habían dado un plantón. ¿Fue una chica? —La curiosidad de Jasper era extraña, pero hablar con un desconocido de sus problemas se antojaba como una liberación.

—Primero no te dirijas a mí de usted, me haces sentir que estoy para ir al geriátrico; y segundo, ¿crees que como te invite una merienda no me gustan las mujeres? Claro que es una chica; bueno, en realidad no lo es. —Al decir eso, el castaño puso una cara de asco y Carlisle no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas—. Es una mujer, Jasper, toda una mujer.

Jasper soltó la respiración

—Uff, menos mal, ya estaba que agarraba mi moto y salía corriendo.

—No seas homofóbico, chico —bromeó Carlisle—. Ellos también tienen derecho.

—Pero no si me invitan una merienda apenas conociéndome —replicó sencillamente y ambos rieron.

—Bueno, te invité porque me caíste bien y porque no quería pensar en la bendita mujer que me citó para dejarme plantado, no es nuestra primera cita fallida, en realidad tenemos un archivero completo repleto de ellas. Sin embargo, siempre después de cada una mi ánimo decae y necesito distraerme.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Jasper pensando a su vez en Alice.

—La chica que estaba contigo en el parque es… —quiso saber Carlisle.

—Es un grano en el culo, una _pesadilla _—respondió Jasper inmediatamente, elevando sus defensas.

—¿Seguro? De lejos se veía muy linda, debe ser que necesito anteojos —respondió Carlisle jocosamente.

—No es por lo fea, supongo que está bien —dijo encogiéndose de hombros pero enrojeciendo ligeramente—. Es que la chica es totalmente molesta, siempre con su voz chillona persiguiéndome en el instituto, en cada clase, en cada pasillo y cuando llego a casa es como si la siguiera escuchando; que me persiguiera al parque fue el colmo, se merecía cómo la traté —terminó altaneramente.

—La _realidad,_ Jasper, es que ninguna chica merece ser tratada así, no escuché lo que ella te dijo porque ella sí habló normal, pero por lo que gritaste, creo que simplemente quería ayudarte.

—Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie —replicó comenzando a molestarse.

—Tranquilo, está bien, no te hablaré más de tu chica —lo intentó calmar.

—No es mi chica —respondió Jasper con tono un poco fuerte dando un golpe en la mesa.

—Vale, vale… No es tu chica —respondió una vez terminado su café. Bebió un poco de agua y pasó a degustar su pie de limón—. Hablemos de la ventanilla rota y de cómo lo solucionaremos.

Conversaron durante un rato sobre qué hacer con la ventanilla. Jasper le dio su número para que lo contactara cuando supiera el costo de la reparación. Carlisle le dijo que lo cubriría, pero que Jasper debería pagárselo. También le dio su número de celular al muchacho, para que este se comunicara con él por cualquier cosa.

En el rato que pasaron en la cafetería se formó una camaradería extraña entre ambos, pero también, de alguna manera, reconfortante, porque por un rato Carlisle no se había torturado por sus errores con Esme y el plantón que esta le había dado, ni Jasper se había sentido tan perdido o culpable por la muerte de su familia. A pesar que el remordimiento por su escena anterior con Alice aún perduraba, así quisiera negarlo.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Como le había contado a su amiga el día siguiente a la entrevista Leah comenzó a trabajar y todo marchaba de maravilla. Había tenido que ajustar sus horarios con Kim, porque el chef en jefe le había pedido que cada mañana le acompañara a escoger ciertos ingredientes frescos en persona. Eso significaba estar a las cinco de la mañana lista; pero cada sacrificio valía la pena. Ella necesitaba salir adelante, tener más dinero. Las cosas estaban cambiando y tenía muchas más responsabilidades y gastos.

Ya había tenido tres días en los que se encontraba un poco más tranquila, incluso considerando que todo iba a salir bien por una vez; pero como siempre se repetía, y en su historia había demostrado ser totalmente cierto, la vida era una perra con ella y se empeñaba en darle donde más le dolía, restregándole errores del pasado y quitándole inclusive la ilusión de que algún día pudiera olvidar, aun sabiendo que nunca podría ser perdonada. Luego de dejar el menú preparado, había tomado la costumbre de ir a caminar al _Salmon Bay Park_, antes que comenzara la hora pico en el restaurante, en su tiempo de descanso_. _Algunas veces se sentaba en algún lugar apartado y estando libre de toda mirada se permitía pensar en el futuro, nunca tocar el pasado, cumpliendo su mantra de: "siempre ve hacía adelante", que se había ordenado seguir cuando llegó a Seattle.

Lamentablemente, se había sentido vulnerable luego de una pequeña charla que había tenido la noche antes y se permitió pesar en el pasado el día anterior. Tocando partes de su vida que no se había permitido porque, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, seguían en carne viva. Jamás podría olvidar lo mal que había actuado y menos cuando tenía un recordatorio de lo que fue un tiempo mejor, y eso era lo que le dolía más, porque le destrozaba saber que a causa de sus decisiones, ella misma había arruinado su vida, y que todo hubiese sido tan distinto. Había estado distraída cuando sintió unos fuertes ladridos para luego ser atacada. A principio había gritado por terror, pero al ver el rostro de aquel animal solamente pudo sonreír. Y allí todo había ido a peor.

Leah estaba sentada en un sillón mientras le daba vueltas a los acontecimientos del día anterior. En la cocina, su amiga preparaba algo para calmar su ansiedad. Le dolía el corazón, sentía que le faltaba el aire y su cabeza daba mil vueltas. Además que el sentimiento familiar de culpa se había incrementado mil veces desde que lo volvió a ver. ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? Ella no podía permitir que él la volviera a ver, si él se acercaba, todos los años de lucha se irían a la basura. Muy pocas personas sabían la verdad sobre su pasado. Algunos como Kim y Jared la habían apoyado y otros como su familia que la habían abandonado. _"¿Qué hacer?", s_e preguntaba constantemente mientras se removía inquieta y pasaba las manos por su rostro y cabello.

—Tienes que dejar de jalarte el cabello así o terminaras calva. —Kim tomó sus manos y las apartó de su cabeza, tendiéndole una taza de té.

—Es que no entiendes. ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? Él… él está aquí, me odia y tiene razones justas para hacerlo. Si lo hubieses visto… le hice demasiado daño, si me quedaba alguna duda, ayer fue respondida… —le dijo con voz rota.

Estaba cansada, no había dormido, por suerte ese día estaba libre, aunque igual no se hubiese podido presentar al trabajo en aquel estado salvo que quisiera añadir un incendio a su lista de errores.

Desde que había llegado a casa el día anterior, las escenas pasaban por su cabeza. Aquellos ojos la habían mirado con tanto odio y tanto dolor. Los mismos que años antes le habían hecho suspirar y creer en el amor. Y le habían enamorado solamente por su intensidad.

—Dejar de culparte, enfréntalo. Cuéntale todo —le apremió su amiga.

—No puedo, no me atrevo. Sabes que lo intenté, pero él no me creyó. ¿Crees que lo haría ahora? Y si lo hace, ¿qué crees que me va hacer? Te lo repito, él me odia. Y tiene motivos para hacerlo… Tantos motivos… —Su voz se rompió por el llanto y su amiga corrió abrazarla.

Los recuerdos la comenzaron a inundar, como una vieja película. No culpaba a Jacob de todo aquello, ella había sido joven y había dejado que los deseos de su madre pudieran más que sus sentimientos. Sabía lo que esperaban de ella, Leah Clearwater, debía encontrar un pretendiente adecuado económicamente y casarse, así ni ella ni su familia tendrían que vivir más en el fingir que tenían una posición económica que su padre había perdido por causa de malas transacciones y el juego. Se estaban ahogando poco a poco y toda la carga había sido para ella, como si no pudiesen vivir sin ese estatus. Habían sido unos cabezas huecas y ella había sido criada para ser de esa forma, con una sola visión desde que habían caído en ruina y eran ayudados por otros familiares. Tenía que darlo todo porque su familia lo había dado todo por ella, y tenía que sacarlos del hoyo en que se encontraban y todos estarían felices.

Pero ella no lo había sido, se sentía demasiado presionada y a sus veintidós años en un viaje a Forks, para visitar su familia materna, casi de milagro, encontró cómo revelarse. Jacob había entrado a su vida como una brisa fresca. Aquel verano se había dejado llevar, vivido su edad olvidando sus responsabilidades. Ella había sabido que aquello no podría ir más lejos, pero aun así se había aferrado a lo que Jacob le hacía sentir. Había discutido con su madre, porque esta al enterarse quiso prohibirle que continuara viéndolo. Para Sue, Leah era la llave que abría las puertas del mundo. Ya no tendría que mendigarles a sus familiares por ayuda, porque su hija les reivindicaría su lugar en la sociedad.

El verano había llegado a su fin y con él aquella hermosa aventura. Era hora de volver a la realidad. Jacob sería enviado a Irak y ella de regreso a Portland donde vivía con la parte rica de su familia. Se prometieron seguir en comunicación y así lo hicieron. Los meses continuaron pasando y las cartas iban y venían, pero las de Leah habían comenzado a menguar. Tenía que ser cuidadosa y no encontraba cómo cortar la comunicación con Jacob. Cada vez que se decía que terminaría con aquello perdía el valor. Y allí hubiese hecho bien, si tan solo lo hubiera roto allí, todo hubiese estado bien…

Ella se había debatido entre aquellos sentimientos que guardaba por su marino y la lealtad a su familia. Y mientras eso ocurría, habían encontrado a un hombre que llenara las expectativas de Sue y le fuera agradable a Leah, salieron un tiempo y él le propuso matrimonio. Se había dicho que era por lo que había esperado y lo mejor para todos, por lo que aceptó y se casó dos meses después, aun así continuo escribiéndole a Jacob y jamás le contó sobre su boda o sobre nada de su vida real.

Era como si hubiesen habido dos Leah, la encerrada en un matrimonio por el bien y la felicidad de todos a su alrededor, y la que quería ser libre, que fantaseaba en una vida suya, una junto a Jacob, y que se mostraba cuando le escribía. Siempre se había dicho que no pasaría de allí, que no estaba mal porque él no era parte de la realidad, y que merecía ser egoísta en algo.

Qué idiota había sido.

Una tarde de noviembre, Emily, prima de Leah, había llegado a la casa de esta y le había contado que Jacob había sido herido en batalla y le habían enviado a casa con baja honorífica. Ella había sentido su mundo temblar, él estaba herido y sin pensar en nada más había corrido a su lado. Al encontrarse cara a cara ella descubrió que no solamente existía la fantasía, sino los sentimientos de aquel verano que compartieron seguían allí y eran más fuertes. Lo amaba irremediablemente, pero no era libre, su vida y lealtad estaban atadas a un hombre al que ella respetaba. Su esposo no era un mal hombre, no la maltrataba o agredía. Eso lo hacía un poco peor.

Con dolor en su alma decidió decirle adiós a su amor y fantasía, regalándose una última noche a su lado. Una noche en la que fue nuevamente Leah Clearwater, apasionada y feliz, y se había ido, dejándolo dormido.

Cuando regresó a casa junto a su esposo, lo único que sentía era soledad. Todo lo que ella pensó que era necesario, los lujos y el dinero le parecían irrelevantes. Todo lo que había sido entrenada a sentir, era superfluo, ilógico. Anhelaba los brazos de su amado, el calor de su cuerpo junto al de ella, las miradas soñadoras, llenas de esperanzas y aquellos besos que le hacían perder la cabeza. Y allí había decidido resolver su vida, porque era suya, de nadie más, y después vería cómo tomaría Jacob cuando le contara sobre su omisión al no infórmale de su matrimonio.

Ya no aguantando más, dado a sus recientes descubrimientos había hablado con su esposo, y él la había sorprendido diciéndole que ya sabía de Jacob, que siempre había sabido de su existencia y de la comunicación entre ambos, pero que había guardado la esperanza de que ella se quedara a su lado. Dolido por todo lo que pasaba y las confesiones de Leah, aceptó divorciarse de ella, dejándola sin ningún tipo de apoyo económico. A ella esto poco le había importado, ni siquiera había pensado en su familia, por fin seria libre para estar con su amado y ser feliz.

Había estado decidida a enmendar sus errores por lo que corrió a Forks en busca de Jacob. Cuando había llegado a su casa fue recibida hostilmente. Él la había enfrentado con que Emily le había contado la verdad, sin saber que él desconocía todo, y sin importar cuánto le había insistido en que se estaba divorciando, que lo amaba y lo elegía, él no había dado marcha atrás. Ella había confesado todo entre lágrimas, deseando que eso fuese suficiente, prometiéndole una y otra vez que no volvería a equivocarse; pero él simplemente le había dicho que no le creía, que la odiaba por lo que le había hecho y que se fuera.

Leah lo había hecho, con el corazón destrozado y sabiendo que había arruinado todo, por su propio egoísmo. Había quedado sin Jacob o su esposo. Y más adelante, sin su familia.

Ahora, años después, la vida los volvía a enfrentar cuando menos ella esperaba. Pero ella no era la misma mujer que había sido seis años atrás. Claro, la culpa seguía arraigada a su ser, pero había pasado demasiado y tenía una gran razón para no dejarse vencer y para luchar. Sus palabras le habían dolido, pero ella las soportaría, y no dejaría que nadie les lastimara. Quién lo intentara se enfrentaría con una fiera. Protegería su secreto con uñas y dientes, aunque esto significara arrancarse del corazón el amor que pensó ya no sentir por Jacob.

Sabía que él iba a odiarla aún más por no haber insistido, pero había sido él quien no le había creído. Fue él quien la alejó, ahora con todo y el peso de sus culpas ya no daría marcha atrás. Si llegaba el momento de enfrentar su juicio lo haría con la frente en alto y rogando no perder su razón de vivir en el proceso.

—¡No es justo!—La puerta del pequeño apartamento fue azotada.

—La vida raramente es justa, niño —escuchó que Jared le respondía.

Leah salto de su lugar y trató de ocultar su rostro. Ella jamás dejaría que aquel ser hermoso que acaba de traspasar la puerta la viera en ese estado.

—¿Bebé, cómo te fue en la escuela? —preguntó mientras se recomponía.

—Ma, ya deja de decirme bebé, soy todo un hombre —protestó mientras observaba como su madre se movía nerviosa.

—Para mí siempre serás mi bebé. —Se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

—¿Has estado llorando, otra vez? —pregunto angustiado, apartándose, pero todos en la sala se quedaron callados—. Ya no me oculten cosas, se los dije, ya no soy un bebé. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta cuando lloras? ¿Y que desde ayer estás nerviosa? Necesito saber qué está pasando, yo quiero protegerte, Ma, ¡yo puedo hacerlo! ¡Soy grande!

Leah sintió como si el piso bajo sus pies desapareciera y estuviera cayendo en un profundo hoyo, su bebé era demasiado pequeño para tales pensamientos, pero había sido obligado a madurar demasiado rápido.

—Chico, ya basta de presionar a tu madre, ella no se siente bien —le reprendió Kim.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó y al ver que ninguno le contestaba, salió corriendo hacia su habitación, con un ataque de malcriadez.

—¡Jake! —Gritó llamando a su hijo, pero este le ignoró

—Déjalo que se calme, sabes que tiene el carácter de su padre —comentó Jared viendo la escena que últimamente se repetía.

—¿Qué voy hacer? Dios, no puedo permitir que esto continúe así… —susurró Leah desplomándose ya agotada sobre el sillón.

* * *

¿Cuáles autoras escribieron estos personajes?

* * *

**Muchisimas gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no, dejen reviews.**


	8. 8 días para san Valentín

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Esto es un compendio de autoras y la trama pertenece a: _Bertlin, __Zoalesita, _Lakentsb, Ginegine, Susana Minguell, Saraes, NikkyScully, Dark Warrior 1000, Betzacosta, Katlyn Cullen, Sarah Crish Cullen, Aryam Shields Masen, y Gery Whitlock.

* * *

"_Lo más maravilloso que aprenderás en la vida es a amar y a ser amado". Mouling Rouge.__  
__Zoalesita._

* * *

_Enredos en San Valentín.__  
__Capítulo VI.__  
__6__ de febrero de 2013.__  
__Miércoles._

* * *

Rosalie volteó a ver el reloj de su mesita de noche, las letras rojas marcaban las cuatro de la mañana. Se levantó de la cama suspirando, incapaz de soportar un minuto más dando vueltas, eso siempre le pasaba cuando se quedaba dormida como las gallinas a las ocho de la noche, solo que la noche anterior no se había acostado hasta las once mientras miraba fijamente su teléfono celular que se negaba a sonar con la llamada que esperaba.

Fue al baño y cepilló sus dientes mientras hacía muecas extrañas en el espejo, era una costumbre que le había quedado desde que vivía con su madre, le costaba creer que ya hacían veinte años que se había quedado sola en el mundo y había sido acogida por las hermanas del convento de la misericordia, bajo la tutela de Sor Rita.

Después de cepillarse, amarró su cabello en una coleta alta para que no le molestara mientras se distraía limpiando el apartamento hasta que se hiciera la hora de ir a su trabajo.

Se asomó en la habitación de su amiga Vera y no se extrañó de no verla, seguro estaba con su prometido, como era costumbre, en los quince días que llevaba en Seattle viviendo con ella si había pasado tres noches en el apartamento era mucho.

_Slinky_ comenzó a corretear a su alrededor al verla llegar a la sala—

—Hola, mi pequeño terremoto —lo saludó emocionada hasta que le pegó un olor nada agradable, siguió su olfato y vio una gracia generosa justo en medio de la sala y bastante lejos de los periódicos en los que debió haber soltado esa bomba atómica—. Eres un niño muy malo, si Vera estuviese aquí te hubiera sacado sin derecho a juicio.

Dejó al perro y se puso a limpiar. Cuando ya todo estaba reluciente se fijó en la hora, apenas eran las cinco y cuarto de la mañana, le daba tiempo hasta de colocar una carga en la lavadora.

Rosalie se montó en la lavadora después de ponerla a funcionar para que esta no se moviera tanto y despertara al vecino de abajo, se quedó viendo al teléfono que reposaba en la mesa que tenía al frente y se golpeaba mentalmente por no haber tenido el sentido común de secuestrar a Emmett.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido llegar, guindarse a su cuello chillando como una guacharaca loca, robarle el bolígrafo al barman y anotar su número de teléfono en una servilleta? ¡En una servilleta! Como una mujer desesperada de esas que había visto en las películas, se reprochaba haber sido tan tonta, tenía que haberse quedado con él y hablar, no salir corriendo como una loca.

Y como si la lavadora hubiese estado de acuerdo con ella dio una fuerte sacudida que la mandó directo al piso rebotando en su trasero.

—Sé que fui tonta, pero no me maltrates —le dijo al aparato lanzándole una mirada fulminante—. Si sigues maltratándome te fundiré el motor —remató mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño sobándose el trasero.

.

Emmett decidió ganarle la carrera a la mañana ese día, antes de que el sol saliera en el horizonte ya estaba en su sala de entrenamiento descargando energía en la trotadora.

Después de unas cuantas series de pesas fue a darse una ducha, no quería llegar tarde a la oficina, tenía muchos asuntos pendientes por haber estado disperso los últimos días pensando en la servilleta que se encontraba doblada cuidadosamente en su billetera.

Ni siquiera había tenido el valor de abrirla; no, estaba exactamente igual a como ella la guardó en su bolsillo. No entendía una mierda de lo que había sucedido, no entendía qué hacía ella en ese bar la noche del jueves, no sabía ni siquiera qué carajos hacía ella en Seattle. Y esas preguntas revoloteando en su cabeza estaban a punto de volverlo loco.

Se vio al espejo en cuanto estuvo vestido nuevamente de Armani y fijó en su rostro la expresión de que todo estaba perfecto en su mundo.

No quería hacerse ilusiones, su vida era perfecta, o al menos todo lo perfecta que podía ser; la empresa, su familia, sus amigas ocasionales con las que tenía buenos ratos… o al menos los pasaba, tenía ya muchos días sin descargar, eso debía ser lo que lo tenía inquieto.

Si la llamaba, abriría nuevamente esa herida que le había causado al marcharse sin explicaciones y justo en el momento que más la había necesitado; lo único que había obtenido fue un sermón de Sor Rita cuando había ido a buscarla luego de enterrar a su padre. Y lo que le había dicho esa monja con humor de perro rabioso era la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Rosalie no era para él, ella era una mujer demasiado pura como para corromperla con sus deseos carnales, bastante le había costado controlarse, morder su lengua había sido una costumbre en él cuando estaba con ella, aunque tampoco era que ella le hubiese dejado hablar mucho, esa mujer parecía un radio loco prendido. Pero toda esa verborrea que la caracterizaba le daba paz.

Quiso alejar todos esos pensamientos de camino a McCarty's, frenó en un alto cercano a un colegio, chasqueó la lengua porque fue justo esa señal lo que le recordaba porqué no tomaba ese camino para ir a su empresa, y justamente la volvió a ver allí, delante de su coche iba cruzando ella, hablando animadamente con un pequeño que la veía con adoración.

En ese momento no sabía si Dios lo odiaba o si le estaba mandando señales que había ignorado hasta ese momento, porque sí, Emmett McCarty aprendió a tomar las señales de Dios en el tiempo que había sido feliz con la rubia que cruzaba delante de su auto.

Golpeó el volante y miró al cielo—. ¿Esto es una broma? ¡Me la quitas y luego haces que se aparezca por mi camino a cada rato! —gritó a la nada antes de arrancar su coche nuevamente camino a su oficina.

La mañana pasó como un torbellino en la oficina, Ben lo miraba extrañado de su actitud malhumorada, y cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo entró a la oficina de su amigo.

—Hola, cariño, ¿me vas a decir qué demonios te pasa o tendré que hacerte una encerrona con Edward? —le preguntó directo al grano, ya no aguantaba la actitud de Emmett.

—Cuando lo sepa te lo digo, ahora mismo voy a aclarar unas cuantas cuentas con Dios —le dijo antes de tomar su saco y salir de la oficina dejando a Ben más extrañado que nunca.

Manejó como loco y buscó dónde estacionar, tuvo suerte de encontrar lugar cerca de la entrada, bajó del coche y corrió. Llegó a la puerta justo cuando ella se despedía de un pequeño que se negaba a soltarla.

—Ve con mami, Dylan, mañana nos volveremos a ver y terminamos el juego de hoy, recuerda comer todos los vegetales —escuchó que le decía al pequeño que hacía un puchero por alejarse de ella. Sintió envidia de ese pequeño y también un poco de compasión porque causaba ese efecto en él también, no era fácil estar cerca de ella y no caer en el embrujo de sus encantos, pero ella era como un fruto prohibido.

—Rosalie —la llamó con voz contenida después que el niño se marchara, esperando la reacción de ella al verlo allí.

—¡Oh, Emmett! Viniste a verme, y yo que pensé que había perdido a mi amigo —le dijo ella acercándose, levantó su mano y acarició el rostro del moreno. Él soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo al sentir su contacto.

Volvía sentir la paz que había sentido el domingo cuando ella le abrazó en el bar antes de salir corriendo, la misma paz que no sentía desde seis años atrás cuando ella era parte de su vida.

—Yo… tenía tiempo que no pasaba por aquí, y por alguna razón extraña tomé esta ruta y te vi, por más que intento mantenerme alejado de ti, creo que hay alguien muy poderoso que no está de acuerdo conmigo —le dijo Emmett sin poder contenerse, ellos siempre se habían hablado con la verdad, y a estas alturas del partido no le veía sentido a inventar una excusa.

—¿No querías verme? —le preguntó Rosalie abatida después de escucharlo.

—Moría por verte, pero no quiero volver a sentir lo que sentí hace seis años…

—Sé que una carta no era suficiente para despedirme de ti, pero todo fue un torbellino… mi traslado, todo fue muy rápido y cuando me escapé para buscarte en el campus, no estabas, ¡por los clavos de Cristo! Me sentí muy mal, pero le hice prometer a Sor Rita que te entregara mi carta —le dijo dejando a Emmett completamente extrañado.

Él había hablado con Sor Rita, pero esa endemoniada mujer lo único que había hecho fue darle un sermón de que no podía ser un hombre tan egoísta y debía dejar que Rosalie cumpliera con su misión.

—¿Cuál carta? Ella no me entregó nada, solamente me dijo que te dejara en paz —le rebatió Emmett furioso, cada vez entendía menos.

Rosalie frunció el ceño y comenzó a hablar sola como era su costumbre.

—Esa… Dios, perdóname, pero sabes muy bien que ella no era ninguna santa, su egoísmo era comparable a la traición de Judas Iscariote, espero que la tengas en la zona de los castigados…— dijo la rubia reclamando al cielo

—Hey, Rosalie, no entiendo nada —le dijo Emmett confuso con sus palabras.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Emmett? Te invito a almorzar y así podre aclarar todo, ¿qué dices? —le preguntó esperanzada. Sentía un revoloteo extraño en su estómago al verlo allí frente a ella y no quería que se alejara.

—Vamos a almorzar, tienes muchas cosas que contarme por lo visto, pero yo invito. —Ella asintió y se dejó llevar hasta el auto de Emmett.

—Wow, ¿sabes que con lo que cuesta este auto podríamos alimentar por unos meses a una favela entera? —le preguntó mientras admiraba el Porche de Emmett.

—Lo imagino —le contestó él tratando de contener una sonrisa.

Emmett condujo su auto hasta _Mac's Smockhouse _y se sentaron en las mesas al aire libre. Después de ordenar él no aguantó y le preguntó:

—¿Te ordenaste? —directo al grano, ya no estaba para rodeos.

—No —le contestó ella con un suspiro y una sonrisa triste que el moreno no entendió para nada—. Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero apareció el Padre Alberto y me impidió cometer ese sacrilegio.

—No entiendo, tú estabas muy convencida que ese era… tu camino, tu misión en la vida. —Ella negó ante sus palabras.

—Eso era lo que me obligaba a pensar. Cuando mi madre murió, ella me pidió que me quedara en el convento, bajo el cuidado de Sor Rita, yo era solo una niña y le mal interpreté, pensé que ella quería que yo me ordenara; pero no era así, Sor Rita se aprovechó de mi vulnerabilidad, y me afirmó que así era, pase muchos años segura de que ese era mi camino.

—Yo lo sé —musitó Emmett.

—Solo que… hubo un tiempo en que empecé a preguntarme si estaba en lo correcto, fue cuando te conocí, comencé a sentir cosas que no entendía, y Sor Rita se dio cuenta de mi debilidad, justo cuando consideraba seriamente mi decisión de ordenarme, ella me envió lejos, a Brasil.

—Ella me dijo que te habías marchado por decisión propia —le rebatió Emmett, no quería alimentar ninguna esperanza.

—No fue así, como te dije hace un rato, te busqué, estaba desesperada, no quería marcharme pero no tenía a nadie más que a ti, pero no te encontré, y no tuve más remedio que irme.

—Maldición —masculló Emmett ganándose una mirada de reproche de Rosalie—. Lo siento, la razón por la que no estaba allí… fue que mi padre falleció, fue todo tan inesperado, una pesadilla.

—Oh, Emmett —dijo Rosalie haciendo un puchero mientras se levantaba de la silla y se sentaba a su lado abrazándolo—. No lo sabía, si lo hubiese sabido nadie me habría podido apartar de tu lado.

—Lo sé, algo dentro de mí me decía que algo muy grande tenía que haber pasado para que desaparecieras así —le dijo él enternecido con su arranque.

—Qué Dios me perdone pero espero que Sor Rita todavía se encuentre en el limbo. Ella fue la culpable de todo este mal entendido, Emmett, no quería marcharme, yo… siento algo por ti, algo que va más allá de nuestra amistad…

—¿Se murió la arpía? —le preguntó Emmett interrumpiendo las palabras de Rosalie, las emociones comenzaban a sobrepasarlo y no quería perder la cabeza, él era un hombre con una gran responsabilidad.

—Sí, ella murió al poco tiempo que me marchara.

—¿Por qué no te ordenaste? Me refiero a la verdadera razón —le preguntó conteniendo el aliento sin poder evitarlo.

—Porque no me sentía completa, Emmett, me sentía hipócrita, porque algo dentro de mí me decía que no era lo correcto, tú me dijiste una vez que para seguir el camino de Dios no tenía que ordenarme, luego el Padre Alberto me confirmó tus palabras.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no regresaste antes? —le preguntó ahora con rabia.

—Porque ya estaba comprometida con la comunidad a la que me enviaron, en Brasil viví muchas cosas, ellos me necesitaban allí. Apenas hace un mes pude coordinar mi regreso a Seattle, cuando llegué me quedé unos días en el Convento de la Misericordia, hasta que encontré un pequeño apartamento compartido.

—Entonces te quedas definitivamente aquí —le afirmó Emmett con el inicio de una sonrisa formándose en su rostro, y la esperanza creciendo en su interior.

—Aquí me quedaré, Emmett, hay cosas que siento aquí —llevó una mano del moreno hasta su pecho donde latía acelerado su corazón—, que quiero que me enseñes a entender, porque las causas tú, solo tú.

Emmett tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol porque el tener su mano allí donde ella la había colocado despertaba algo más que los sentimientos que creía olvidados.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

—¡Oh, por Dios, ¿siquiera estás considerando ir a esa ridícula fiesta?!

Ángela guardó rápidamente el sobre con la ridícula ilustración de cupido atravesado por su propia flecha en su cajón del escritorio y le frunció el ceño a la entrometida de Jessica, antes responder con su habitual discurso de perra superficial.

—No. ¿Por qué? Ya sé, no tienes cita para ese día y estás necesitándome de perra de compañía para no ir sola a juntarte con todos esos perdedores...

El ceño de Jessica se frunció por un instante en desconcierto para luego estallar en una de sus típicas carcajadas chillonas.

—¡Woa! ¡Tú sí que sabes responder como una perra! ¡Si hasta dudé y pensé que me lo decías en serio!

No pudo reprimir una mueca de sarcasmo mientras trataba de alejar de su cabeza la pregunta que cada vez se hacía más a menudo: _"¿Por qué demonios sigo dejando que Jessica piense que somos mejores amigas?"._ Sabía que había sido un movimiento necesario para subir en la escala social de los empleados cuando comenzó, ya que a pesar de todo, la rubia superficial era eficiente y popular, y ella era una desconocida que necesitaba amigos pero ahora no tenía sentido. Se percató de la pila de carpetas en su brazo y las señaló.

—¿Qué traes?

—Oh, los archivos que tu jefa le pidió a mi jefa hoy temprano…

—Vale, déjamelos que ya se los llevo. Esme está en videoconferencia con… alguien ahora, y me imagino que Bella no querrá extrañar a su secretaria estrella por mucho tiempo.

No la quería ahí, no tenía ganas de su habitual parte de novedades de chismorreo oficial de pasillo, ya que tenía demasiado en qué pensar. La última conversación con Ben, por ejemplo…

—No, la verdad es que hoy podría esperarla hasta que termine y dárselos en persona. Y no me importaría que se fuera toda la mañana en ello… —Suspiró la rubia en tono de queja, sentándose en la esquina del escritorio y alisando arrugas inexistentes en su falda demasiado corta.

—¿Tan mala está la cosa allá, eh?

—Uff, sí, pero estamos hablando de _Rarella_, ya sabes. Además de todo el trabajo que hay, me llenó de asuntos de esa estúpida fiesta. ¿Puedes creer que la razón por la que hoy está que trina es porque el buenorro de su novio le envió otro regalo de San Valentín con un gran aviso de "día seis"? ¡Dios! ¿Quién entiende a esa mujer? ¡¿Por favor, a quién no le va a gustar un adorable cupido de peluche con una flecha en forma de corazón?! ¡Solamente a ella! Todas las chicas están babeando y diciendo lo dulce y romántico que es su novio dedicándole todas esas atenciones durante casi toda la semana y ella… ¡Arggg! ¡Juro que iría a la maldita fiesta solo para tener mis cinco minutos de oportunidad con Edward Masen y mostrarle lo que se pierde por elegir a una idiota como ella en vez de a mí…! ¡Es tan injusto que después de tantos años ella llegara y se quedara con todo!

—Entonces tu sí que estas considerando ir a la fiesta… —Ángela sonrió con cinismo, interrumpiendo el clásico discurso de despecho.

Lo había escuchado desde que Bella llegó, incluso antes, pero ya cansaba con ese asunto de que se ella seguramente se había acostado con Emmett o con Edward, o ambos, y así había obtenido tan rápido el ascenso de simple asistente de presidencia a jefa de Recursos humanos. No iba a decirle que tal vez si no hubiera intentado meterse en los pantalones de Emmett cuando se hizo cargo de la empresa y ella era una de las asistentes de presidencia lo habría obtenido, o que tuvo algo que ver con todos los cambios que hubo en la directiva las siguientes semanas, incluida la llegada de Ben.

—No, es estúpido. Digo, ¿quién hace una fiesta así? Tienes que estar realmente loca para organizar algo como eso, y ser un completo perdedor para ir…

—Bueno, pero hay buenos comentarios de las anteriores, se dice que han sido divertidas, incluso Ben me ha dicho que…

—¿Ben? —le interrumpió—. ¿El fenómeno que me quito mí puesto de asistente de presidencia? Claro, sí, porque él debe ser un miembro oficial de ese club de perdedores. Espera, ¿estás viéndote con él?

—¡No, Jess! Nunca me he visto con él, solamente conversamos de vez en cuando, ya sabes, charla amistosa de pasillo…

—Oh vamos, no me vengas con esas, ni tú ni yo tenemos charlas amistosas de pasillo, eso es para idiotas como él, o como _Rarella._ Sabes que estoy muy al tanto del chismorreo y ya ha habido algunos rumores sobre ustedes antes, incluso sé que te has ido a casa con él varias veces después de nuestras citas en el bar y nunca hablaste de ello conmigo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es porque te avergüenza admitirle a tu mejor amiga que tienes algo con ese fenómeno?

—No, no tengo nada que admitir y es porque no tengo nada con él, Jess, yo no salgo con chicos como Ben, no es lo que busco.

—¡Pero qué alivio, mujer! Me alegra que no hayas perdido la perspectiva, ya comenzaba a preocuparme si cambias un bombón como el que saliste la semana pasada por un tipo como Ben…

Ángela respiró con cierto alivio a su pesar, lo que menos necesitaba era a Jessica desparramando un chisme sobre ella y Ben en este momento. Sonrió con malicia al entender de a quién se refería.

— ¿Hablas de Chris?

—Sí, no sé, ¿a ese abogado? El rubio que te llevó al Terrazo el fin de semana pasado, el del Alas de gaviota… —Jessica se mordió la uña del pulgar, algo que hacía cuando estaba rabiosa de celos y Ángela alzó una ceja, ya que estaba claro a donde iría la conversación—. ¿Lo volverás a ver?

—No. —Sonrió, satisfecha, y dándose esos aires de superada que tan bien sabía actuar, soltó con desdén—: Sabes que no repito citas. No quiero una relación. No estoy para eso ahora. ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa? Te puedo dar su número si quieres salir con él, ya sabes… es realmente bueno en la cama.

Ángela se inclinó para tomar su _Blackberry_ del bolso y Jessica se paró, casi saltando del escritorio.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no, amiga! ¿Cómo crees? Yo no como las sobras de nadie —soltó con orgullo.

—Claro, como quieras —dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa porque sabía que eso era totalmente falso—. Y tú y yo estamos más allá de relaciones cursis con perdedores, aunque un bombón como Edward Masen haciéndome regalos cursis todos los días tal vez me haría cambiar de opinión —suspiró.

—¡Eres tan patética, Stanley!

Ángela la cortó con falsa exasperación, mientras pensaba que Ben seguramente le haría más regalos si ella no fuera tan bipolar y lo alejara como lo hacía, o si no le importara tanto que la vieran paseando en pleno día por la ciudad con alguien con la cara marcada con una cicatriz.

—Admito que Edward es mi única excepción… —dijo Jess soltando una risita tonta—, pero al menos no soy amiga de fenómenos de circo. ¡Estás perdiendo el toque, Ángela Weber!

Jessica levantó el dedo índice de modo acusador exponiendo su uña de color rojo salvaje y se volteó hacia la salida, mientras Ángela negaba con la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Por cierto, ¿qué harás este viernes en la noche? ¿Vas a encerrarte a ver tus patéticas caricaturas o nos vemos con toda la manada de perdedores en el _Hooverville_?

—Mmm… a ver… me da igual, no hay mucho para elegir entre ver _patéticas caricaturas_ y estar con _patética Stanley un viernes de noche_.

—¡Eres una perra, Weber!

Estalló en una carcajada cuando Jessica le sacó el dedo corazón, antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Alice pegó un respiro en su asiento al oír, por fin, el timbre que indicaba el fin de la soporífera clase de historia; odiaba esa asignatura con todas sus fuerzas... qué diferencia con la clase de literatura. Recogió sus libros y cuadernos con premeditada calma; no tenía ánimo alguno para afrontar la clase de Educación Física, y aunque se pasara el día pegando saltitos en vez de andar, como decía su padre, era una completa patosa. Definitivamente, sus pies exageradamente grandes no ayudaban a eso en absoluto.

Pero ese día su cabeza no estaba en la clase siguiente... sino en Jasper. Después de ese encuentro fortuito en la playa, donde el chico había terminado confesando ese acontecimiento tan trágico y doloroso de su vida, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Dicen que no te puedes poner en el lugar de otra persona hasta que no sufres en tus propias carnes una situación similar; pero la sola idea de que a sus padres les pasara lo mismo que a los de Jasper, y no volverlos a ver... No, no podía siquiera imaginarlo. Como tampoco podía soportar ver el dolor en los ojos azules del chico, opacados por una sombra de rabia y de pena.

—¡Alice! —Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Paul se acercaba a ella con paso presuroso.

—Hola —saludó ella, sin ganas; Paul era, junto con Nicole, uno de sus mejores amigos; los tres se conocían desde la guardería—. ¿Y tu novia? —le preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tiene gripe, por lo que esta semana está en casa —le explicó el chico moreno, agarrando el asa de su mochila y carraspeando con incomodidad.

—Oh, qué pena —exclamó Alice, llevándose ambas manos al pecho—. Es lo que tiene llevar siempre un escote exagerado. —La idiota de Krisny y sus fabulosos pechos, que eran los más famosos de la escuela.

—No entiendo por qué te cae tan mal —gruñó su amigo—, ella no te ha hecho nada.

—Es una idiota y lo sabes, siempre con sus aires de grandeza, mirándote por encima del hombro, siempre presumiendo: "_mis pechos son los más grandes, mis piernas las más estilizadas..." _—imitó la estridente voz de la chica—. Y no pararé hasta que te des cuenta de que ella no es buena para ti; es una idiota presumida.

—La abogada Brandon ataca de nuevo —masculló su amigo, con los dientes apretados—, pero mira por dónde; resulta que a mí me gusta Krisny.

—Y yo te repito que no es buena para ti; vamos Paul —le reclamó, con un pequeño puchero—, eres mi mejor amigo, y me preocupo por ti —terminó de decir, seria.

—Entonces deja que sea yo quién me dé cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. —Había rabia en los ojos negros de su amigo.

Alice vio como se perdía por el pasillo en silencio, mezclándose con los otros estudiantes. Le dolía que su amigo no quisiera escucharla... pero tarde o temprano lo haría, y se daría cuenta de que Krisny no era para él. Justo cuando se giró, para ir en dirección a los vestuarios, vio a Jasper caminando hacia su siguiente clase; educación física, era la única en la que no estaban juntos.

Con el corazón apretado, y abrazando su carpeta y libros contra su pecho, la conversación que mantuvieron en la playa volvió a su mente. Se veía tan vulnerable, tan dolido; estaba claro que necesitaba animarle como fuera, y conseguir que confiara en ella y se desahogara... aunque complicado lo tenía. Sus anteriores encuentros no era que hubiesen resultado un éxito, por llamarlo de alguna manera... pero era Alice Brandon, y antes muerta que dejar que ese chico se sumergiera en un pozo de tristeza.

Pero por más que sopesó una y mil opciones mientras el entrenador Clapp se emocionaba explicando los fundamentos del baloncesto, no conseguía dar idea alguna. Cuando se formaron los equipos, con la ayuda de Nicole, se escaqueó para entrar un momento en el vestuario, acercarse a su taquilla y coger el móvil.

Seguro que su prima Bella podría aconsejarle qué hacer con Jasper; tardó varios tonos en responderle... pero al fin lo hizo.

—¿Pasa algo, Alice? —La voz preocupada de su prima resonó a través de la línea.

—Nada grave, Bella... pero necesito consejo —exclamó frustrada—. ¿Cómo harías para que alguien descargue toda su rabia y frustración?

—¿Qué... Alice, de qué estás hablando? —Resopló su prima, de seguro rodando los ojos—. Por cierto; ¿tú no deberías estar en clase?

—Tengo Educación física, Bella —rodó los ojos Alice—, y te recuerdo que mis pies grandes y horrorosos no hacen que sea una buena atleta.

—Sí —musitó Bella—, en eso te doy la razón; no hay duda de que los genes Swan están más que presentes, pero bailamos fabuloso...

—Pero ese no es el motivo de mi llamada —cambió rápidamente de tema—. ¿Tú qué harías para ayudar a alguien que ha sufrido una pérdida irreparable?

—¿Pérdida irreparable? ¿Es esta una manera de decir que ahogaste en el inodoro tu _Ipod_ rosa y quieres un adelanto de regalo de cumpleaños?

—¿Qué…? ¡No! —Alice gimió horrorizada—. Ni siquiera lo convoques no vaya a ser que suceda… —declaró y escuchó a su prima soltar una carcajada—. No es eso, Bella, es… una pérdida verdadera…

—¿De qué tipo de perdida hablas?

—Hablo de que se mueran tus padres y te culpes por su muerte… de ese tipo… —susurró casi como si fueran a descubrirla en cualquier momento y acusarla de cotilla.

—Hum... —Bella meditó unos segundos, preguntándose cuál sería la forma más indicada, ya que era un tema más bien delicado—. No sé, Alice. Cada uno tenemos una forma de canalizar y expresar el dolor —se quedó callada—. Años atrás conocí a alguien que perdió a su esposa y me confesó que lo que más había deseado en esos momentos era que alguien lo abrazara, así nunca hubiese dicho nada, porque era fuerte. Hay otra gente que necesita revivir una situación parecida, y dejar fluir la rabia y la pena…

—¿Desde cuándo lees libros sobre psicología? —Interrogó estupefacta Alice—. No me digas que has estado leyendo sobre el tema, para afrontar la pérdida de Mickey… cuando suceda… — se medio burló.

—Lo leí en una revista, prima —contestó Bella, rebuscando algo entre la pila de papeles que adornaba su escritorio —y no te burles; sufriré cuando Mickey muera… o haré un desfile… o lo usaré colocándolo en algún buzón…

—Bella —Alice tomó aire, mirando al reloj de la pared—, si no salgo en cinco minutos, el entrenador Clapp va a venir a buscarme; así que te agradecería que se te ocurriera algo.

—No lo sé, Alice; eso depende del tiempo que transcurra y de la persona, si quiere o no enfrentar sus miedos… — dejó la frase inconclusa, pero algo se cocía ya en la mente de la morena.

—No te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo, me diste buenas ideas, inconclusas y generales, pero buenas en todo caso —le dijo—. Muchas gracias, Bella.

—Ahora vuelve a clase; lo único que nos faltaba es que te amonestaran por mi culpa, y que la tía Marie se enfade conmigo —le advirtió.

—Eres la sobrina favorita de mi madre —le refrescó la memoria—. Nunca se enfadaría contigo.

—Lo sé. —Ambas rieron divertidas—. Adiós, Alice.

—Hablamos. Un beso. —La morena colgó el teléfono, a la vez que una sonrisa satisfecha surcaba lentamente su rostro.

Después de dejar el móvil en su sitio, con el mayor sigilo, regresó de nuevo al gimnasio. Nicole la buscaba con la mirada, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca, el entrenador Clapp se adelantó.

—Me alegra que nos honre con su compañía, señorita Brandon. —Alice tragó saliva—. ¿Dónde estaba?

—En el servicio. —Se encogió de hombros, a la vez que su mente intentaba procesar una respuesta coherente—. Problemas de mujeres. —Se pudo oír varias risas ahogadas, procedentes de los compañeros, a la vez que su amiga Nicole negaba con la cabeza.

Por suerte para la morena, el entrenador no hizo comentario alguno, y la clase siguió su curso normal.

Una vez duchadas y cambiadas, Nicole y Alice se encaminaron hacia la salida. Otro día más de clases finiquitado. Iban charlando acerca de los últimos cotilleos del instituto y de la organización del próximo baile, cuando vio a Jasper dirigirse a esa cosa llamada moto que tenía.

—Podríamos proponer al comité del baile de primavera qu... —Nicole vio como Alice echaba a correr, en dirección al chico nuevo—. ¡Alice! —la llamó—. ¡Te estaba hablando! —chilló molesta, viendo como se alejaba.

—¡Te llamo luego! —respondió sobre su hombro, sino se daba prisa él se montaría en su moto y se iría. Su amiga rodó los ojos, y decidió dejarlo pasar—. ¡Jasper! —Atravesó el aparcamiento como una exhalación, y casi perdiendo los libros en el camino—. ¡Jasper!

El chico sintió que alguien lo llamaba, pero no prestó demasiada atención; lo único que quería era coger su moto y salir de ese infierno que era para él su escuela, el _Adams Elementary_. Cuando ya estaba montado, se quedó con el casco suspendido entre sus manos, mientras veía como su hormiga acosadora y saltarina se acercaba a él.

—¿Es que esta chica no sabe captar una indirecta? —Siseó entre dientes; después de su encuentro del día anterior, donde él había terminado confesando la tragedia que había sufrido su familia, creía que le había quedado bastante claro que no necesitaba compasión alguna.

—Hola —saludó ella, jadeante por la carrera—. ¿Ya te ibas? —le preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—A la vista está. —Hizo un gesto con la mano, señalándose montado en la moto—. ¿Seguro que no eres una especie de loca acosadora? —Ella sonrió, intentando no enfadarle más de lo que ya estaba con ella.

—No. —Rodó los ojos, en un gesto que a Jasper le pareció gracioso—. Solo quería decirte otra vez... que lo siento —musitó ella, con verdadera pena—. ¡Y creo que tengo la solución para tus problemas! —exclamó, casi dando saltitos.

—¿Ah, sí? —Jasper arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Eres una especie de psiquiatra camuflada?

—Me gusta ayudar a la gente —Imitó el gesto, cruzando también sus brazos. El chico no pudo evitar escanearla con la mirada; no era en absoluto fea, y de lo delgada que estaba parecía una frágil muñeca de porcelana.

—Pues quizá, a algunos —recalcó la última palabra con retintín—, no nos gusta que nos ayuden. —Sin otra palabra, se puso el casco y aceleró la moto, casi derrapando la rueda y dejando a Alice, por segunda vez, con la palabra en la boca.

—Será... —No encontraba apelativo alguno para dedicarle; pero no cejaría en su empeño, conseguiría llevar adelante el plan que había tramado su loca cabecita. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, se dirigió a su _Mini Cooper_, soltando la bolsa y los libros en el asiento del copiloto, a la vez que programaba su _Ipod_; ella iba a ayudarle a superar la muerte de sus padres... como que se llamaba Alice Brandon.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Bella se estiró en su silla y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía agotada, entre sus labores normales y la organización de la fiesta la dejaban drenada, era igual cada año; aunque en verdad le encantaba crearla, y se divertía como nunca en cada una de ellas, sinceramente, el proceso para llegar a ella apestaba.

—¿Ya puedo retirarme? —escuchó que Jessica le preguntaba y se enderezó para mirarla.

—¿Cómo quedamos con el catering? —le preguntó y la vio apretar los labios por un instante, antes de poner su pose: "perra diligente".

—Tienen el menú que eligió y aceptaron descontar el quince por ciento del valor por ser cliente regular… —indicó—. Pusieron un poco de queja por las galletas de san Valentín sangrante, pero con un poco de persuasión, aceptaron darle otro intento…

—Le advertiste que quería que la sangre fuera a sabor chocolate, no frambuesa. La frambuesa es un asco… —le advirtió y la vio asentir, con la carpeta de organización entre sus manos.

—El DJ Solomon quiere ir el día anterior a probar el sonido…

—Llamaré a Jacob —le interrumpió anotando eso en su libreta, mientras recordaba que había recibido el número de la mesera Emily cuando había ido el día anterior a plantear lo de los gorilas.

—Y el grupo musical ya está organizado y llegará al local a las doce y media en punto… —continuó caminando y otorgándole la carpeta.

Al llegar al escritorio giró su cabeza hacia el lado que tenía vetado de la oficina, sobre una mesilla al lado del sofá de color amarillo, que tenía encima su nueva adquisición. ¡Un condenado Cupido! _"¿Qué, en vida de todos los santos y demonios, quiere hacerme Edward?"_, se quejó internamente mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello, un poco más rudo de lo que debería; pero, ¡por Dios! Habían benditos globos de _"I love you"_ allí, y nadie había querido hacerle el favor de destrozarlos, ellos duraban dos semanas con el helio y si lo hacía por sí misma, los bocazas de Emmett y Ben podrían decirle a su novio y allí todo se iría al demonio.

Aunque no sabía cómo demonios iba a sobrevivir los días que quedaban con _eso_ mirándola…

—Es tan… adorable… —comentó Jessica mirando los regalos. Bella la fulminó con la mirada.

—Puedes retirarte, Jessica —le cortó ya que no le gustaba que babeara por los estúpidos regalos, o por su cursi novio, lo cual sabía que hacía, incesantemente.

—Señorita Swan… —Todos la tuteaban. Jessica no había ganado el derecho de hacerlo—. ¿Cree que…?

—No —le indicó disfrutando como los colores de su asistonta pasaban de blanco a rojo, mostrando lo furiosa que estaba—. Estás vetada, te lo dije.

—Lo que sea, ni siquiera hubiese considerado asistir a su estúpida fiesta… Y no era eso lo que quería decir en absoluto. Mañana debo ir al médico, y necesito un par de horas libres… —respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco y con una señal de orgullo fingido que casi hizo sentir enferma a Bella.

—Por supuesto —respondió abriendo la carpeta que cada día Jessica traía, para acomodar lo chequeado, y hacer las anotaciones de lo que faltaba.

Ella hacia la organización y James los juegos, los regalos y la perversión. Eran un buen dúo, pero de alguna manera, él se quedaba con la parte divertida.

Escuchó que salía de la oficina y gritó: _"¡Ten una buena noche!"_, antes que desapareciera, soltando una risilla por ello. Jessica era enervante, y quisiera tener una asistente amable, y adorable. Pero prefería la eficiencia, y la verdad ese reto la ayudaba a estar siempre alerta.

Pasó un rato revisando las cosas, antes de escuchar pasos. Frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada para encontrar que Edward pasaba la puerta de la oficina de su asistente. Sonrió y cerró la carpeta que estaba revisando.

Su oficina, al contrario de la de su novio, era con medias paredes de vidrios, por lo que era imposible portarse mal allí. Por otro lado, le encantaba ese concepto abierto porque le hacía sentir menos claustrofóbica.

—Cielo… —saludó poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole.

—Hola, caramelito —le respondió llegando a su lado y besándola suavemente.

Cerró los ojos por un instante, tratando de controlar su lengua por el sobrenombre y sonrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?

— Tengo la noche libre, el cliente que trabaja con mercados asiáticos me dejó descansar y pude salir temprano… —Ella entrecerró los ojos, entendiendo que James le había dado un respiro. Lo cual agradecía, porque si no iba a patearle sus partes impúdicas fuertemente—. Así que decidí ser tu regalo hoy…

—¡Oh, me encanta! —exclamó saltando y abrazándolo con fuerza, escuchándolo reír. Después se quedó paralizado.

Ella se alejó y lo miró confundida, notando que estaba observando los benditos regalos.

—¿Te ha gustado alguno? —le preguntó.

No era que los aborreciera, era un gesto, era romántico, era algo que su novio preparaba para ella. Pero odiaba que fuera por ese mes, y odiaba que fueran cosas alusivas a esa fecha tan mentirosa, y sobre todo, odiaba que hubiese un bastardo cupido tanto como los estúpidos globos entre ellos.

—Me ha gustado el gesto, pero por favor, cielo, ¿un cupido de peluche? —respondió ya que no quería mentir.

Edward se acercó y tocó una de las tarjetas. La que decía _"día seis"_, del jodido cupido.

—¿Ya estás muriéndote de la curiosidad? —Le preguntó y Bella frunció el ceño porque realmente no quería ni enterarse de lo que le tenía preparado para los días siguientes—. Juro que hubiera pensado que estarías en este momento torturándome…

—Oh sí, lo he considerado… —le respondió y él se carcajeó.

—¡No cederé sin importar lo que me hagas! —Exclamó acercándose y besando su nariz—. Todo valdrá la pena al final… Ya lo verás…

Ella lo abrazó y sonrió ligeramente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ya lo noto… —indicó divertida. Alzó la mirada y sonrió—. Sé que tú vales la pena…

Él sonrió y ella se puso en puntillas para besarlo de nuevo, abrazándolo del cuello y ladeando la cabeza, sintiendo que se mareaba ligeramente por sus labios, y la forma en que acariciaba su espalda.

Un par de minutos después, se alejó aunque no soltó el agarre, lo vio mirar a los regalos de nuevo, y lo apartó para sentarlo en el sofá, antes de colocarse sobre su regazo y abrazarlo, tranquilamente.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?—le preguntó en tono de broma, irónicamente y lo sintió abrazar sus caderas, apretándola a su cuerpo.

—Vengo a invitarte a cenar —respondió—. Me comprometí a que este Valentín sería distinto, tomaré mi trabajo muy en serio… — ella se mordió el labio inferior, pensando que tal vez debería liberarle la zona a James hasta después de la fiesta.

—¿Sabías que Cupido -Eros-, según la mitología griega es el Dios de la lujuria y el encaprichamiento? —le relató Bella—. Así que técnicamente, el catorce de febrero es el día donde se tiene más sexo… no más amor…

Él frunció el ceño, confundido por sus palabras.

—El amor vino después —continuó—, más como maniobra de _marketing_ que porque era lo que se había querido al principio con este día…

—No estoy de acuerdo…

—¿No? —preguntó ella confundida. Lo sintió dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

—No, y te lo demostraré. Te lo prometí.

Ella sonrió y le tomó la mano, para salir de allí.

.

—No puedo creer que te sepas toda la bendita canción… —le reclamó él entrando a su apartamento.

Bella se rio cerrando la puerta y colocándole los seguros.

—¡Es divertida! —le recalcó guiñándole un ojo.

—No… es desquiciada y un poco obscena… —se quejó y ella se carcajeó antes de girar y pegar un gritillo.

—¡Oh por Dios, ahí está Mickey! —soltó desesperada, dando un brinco hacia Edward.

Sí, podía amarrar hombres sin pestañar, ahogarlos, castigarlos y manipularlos; además de ser jefe de cientos de empleados. ¡Pero no podía con un bendito ratón!

Soltó una carcajada por ese pensamiento, mientras se ponía detrás de Edward y veía al roedor correr, después de haber dejado toda su mesa de café con sus pequeños regalos.

—¡Mátalo, mátalo! —gritó ella jalándolo y casi empujándolo.

Edward se puso en guardia, consiguió soltarse del agarre de Bella, que aún brincaba y gritaba consignas asesinas. Corrió hacia la cocina y buscó la escoba, antes de ir por el ratón, moviendo muebles y arrastrándose cada vez que lo veía huir.

—¡Condenado ratón! —Gritó él en un momento que movió el sofá, y se arrastró antes de perderlo metiéndose en casi dos milímetros de hueco en la pared—. ¡Demonios! —se quejó y giró para encontrar a Bella con el teléfono alzado, grabando. La miró interrogante.

—Estaba grabando tu hazaña, para que si lo atrapabas pudiéramos recordarlo por siempre… —le respondió bajando el teléfono y enviándole el video a James con el título: "Mickey ataca de nuevo".

Edward se limpió la camisa que en algún momento fue blanca y frunció el ceño.

—Hay que cambiar a tu doméstica, Bella, estoy lleno de pelusas…

Ella miró alrededor, había destrozado toda su casa, sin cazar el bendito ratón, y le hablaba sosteniendo la escoba a su lado, como si fuera el tridente de Poseidón, y su otra mano puesta en su cadera. Se carcajeó, no pudo ser otra cosa por lo alocado de la situación.

—¿Para qué si tengo mi limpiador personal parado frente a mí? —se jugó y lo vio mirarla extrañado por unos segundos.

_¡Cuánto desearía que Edward fuera ligeramente irónico!_ Haría su vida mucho más fácil. Enarcó una ceja hacia su camisa gris y él bajó por un instante a donde miraba, antes de entrecerrar los ojos y mirarla aturdido.

—¡Oh, vas a pagar por ello!

Bella jadeó y después rio.

—Perdona, pero no fui yo quien no pudo cazar a un pequeñito ratón. Dime, Edward —declaró dando un paso pequeño hacia atrás—, ¿cuáles crees que sean las posibilidades de que me atrapes?

—Estás tan atrapada… —gruñó antes de salir hacia ella, quien pegó un grito y comenzó a correr alrededor, soltando sus tacones y lanzándolos hacia atrás.

Se carcajeó como loca a la vez que saltaba y tomaba los bordes de los retazos de tela que cubrían su techo, para que les cayeran encima.

—¡Por todos los santos, Bella! —gritó él y cuando ella giró estaba intentando luchar con tres retazos de tela.

—¿Cielo, quedaste enredado? —preguntó ella montándose en una silla, con tono juguetón.

Él casi se cae antes de detenerse y arrancarse las capas que lo cubrían; causando que ella gritara, saltara tirando la silla y corriera hacia la habitación.

—¿Por qué siempre las mujeres corren hacia el cuarto? Es lo más idiota por hacer… —escuchó que Edward preguntaba en su espalda y corrió más fuerte hasta meterse en el baño, encerrándose.

No podía dejar de reír y se sentó en la bañera sin siquiera pensar cómo demonios podría esconderse aún más. Escuchó que manipulaba la puerta y saltó hacia atrás buscando algo con qué defenderse. Cuando lo vio, prácticamente lloró de la risa, y se apresuró a arreglarlo, colocando todo en las manos que escondía por su espalda.

Al ver que entraba dejó de reír. Estaba con su cabello revuelto, su camisa blanca, gris, y su pantalón negro, casi gris también, y caminaba hacia ella lentamente, como si estuviese acechándola. Ella pudo jurar que en ese momento lo amó más que ningún otro, no porque estuviese persiguiéndola como un asesino en serie en una película de horror de quinta, sino porque quizás fuera la primera vez que lo veía actuar tan relajado e infantil.

Cuando solo los separaban unos pasos, él se arrodillo, y atrapó sus tobillos.

—¡Te tengo! —le gritó y Bella sonrió ampliamente.

—Me tienes… pero creo… que estás muy sucio para mí… Hay que limpiarte…

Él frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera pensar sobre ello, tomó la esponja de baño que tenía en su mano escondida y se la lanzó, llena de jabón y espuma. Allí agarró el jabón líquido y le lanzó también. Carcajeándose por la visual.

—¡Estás loca! —gritó él horrorizado, antes de lanzársele encima llenándola de jabón a su vez y haciendo que ambos gritaran. En algún momento cayeron dentro de la bañera y Bella tomó la ducha de mano y la abrió, causando que todo alrededor fuera espuma, agua y no pudieran siquiera moverse. Ella se montó encima de él y sonrió.

—¿Ves? Fui yo quien te cogió al final, regalo…

Él frunció el ceño, antes de carcajearse y tomarla del cuello para besarla.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

"_Cobarde". "Cobarde"._

Esas eran las palabras que se repetían en su mente una y otra vez mientras terminaba de limpiar los platos de la cena que había tenido con Jasper.

Aunque su sobrino todavía no se abría a ella, lo notaba menos arisco, pero ni el hecho de que ese día no la hubiera querido matar con la mirada, le quitaba la rara sensación que tenía en su pecho. Una sensación profunda, fuerte y dolorosa.

Ella nunca le había tenido miedo a nada, era independiente, y como mujer independiente se sabía defender sola; pero, ayer simplemente no había salido a su encuentro con Carlisle.

Había sido una cobarde que prefirió encerrarse en su departamento y lamer en soledad sus heridas. No había tenido el valor de ver de frente a Carlisle y eso la molestaba porque hería su orgullo de mujer.

Terminó de arreglar las cosas en la cocina y se fue a sentar a la sala para escuchar un poco de música relajante.

En su reproductor puso en un disco de _Jazz _y después se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

Carlisle le había llamado, le había mandado correos preguntándole el porqué de su ausencia en el parque, hasta había mandado otro arreglo floral a la oficina, pero esta vez iba firmado por las siglas "_C.C."._

Sintió cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, que no quería derramar. Carlisle la afectaba; lo extrañaba, lo quería, pero no podía volver con él.

Pero tenía que solucionar esto.

No podía continuar así toda la vida.

Aunque después de Carlisle no había tenido otra relación hasta _"Marlín"_, eso no quitaba los errores que había cometido en ese tiempo. Había sido tanto su odio y su dolor hacia Carlisle que había decidido salir a un bar una noche de viernes un mes después de su ruptura, tratando de aparentar que su orgullo no estaba lastimado, que ella seguía siendo una mujer dueña de sí misma.

¿Y qué había conseguido con ello?

Despertar un sábado, en la cama de un hombre que no sabía más que su nombre, pero con quien había estado compartiendo tragos una noche anterior. Ojalá hubiera tenido resaca para no acordarse de nada, pero ella no había bebido tanto como para no pensar. El problema había sido que todo lo que hizo, lo hizo consciente y era algo que ella nunca olvidaría.

Después de eso, se había mantenido alejada de relaciones, hasta que llegó el estúpido internet, y como broma del destino, resultó que el hombre que la había vuelto a enamorar había sido el mismo que la había lastimado.

Justo cuando comenzaba "_Killing me softly",_ en su versión de Jazz, tocaron la puerta.

Esme se incorporó en seguida.

"_¿Quién podría ser?"._ Eran las diez de la noche. Abrió la puerta preocupada, tal vez era un vecino y algo había pasado.

Pero todo su color y su tranquilidad se fueron por el elevador en cuanto vio a su Némesis ahí parado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al verlo ahí como siempre, tan pulcramente vestido, pero con una mirada triste.

—No llegaste ayer, me dejaste plantado. —Metió las manos a sus bolsillos del pantalón—. Quería saber si estabas bien.

—Estoy perfectamente, simplemente no quise ir.

Carlisle apretó los labios asimilando la respuesta. Directa como siempre.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Esme instintivamente miró hacia dentro de su casa, revisando que Jasper no anduviera cerca, no quería que se topara con Carlisle.

—¿Estas con alguien? —Los celos de Carlisle se hicieron presente, pero no pudo hacer nada para detenerlos y mostrarlos en su tono serio.

Esme no contestó y se hizo a un lado para que pasara a la sala, le indicó que se sentara y lo dejó ahí, mientras iba al cuarto de su sobrino para pedirle que no saliera. De seguro no sería nada bueno lo que pasaría dentro de un momento.

Pero no tuvo que advertir nada a su sobrino, ya que cuando entró a su cuarto lo vio acostado, dormido y con audífonos.

Se quiso acercar a él para darle un beso de buenas noches, pero prefirió no molestarlo y no arriesgarse a que despertara y fuera a la sala.

Cuando regresó, Carlisle seguía en el mismo lugar. Ella se sentó en el sillón de junto.

Tal vez dejarlo pasar no había sido la mejor opción, pero tenía que arreglar esto de una jodida vez, no iba a estar torturándose toda la vida.

—Me quedé esperando por ti un par de horas —comenzó él muy tranquilo—. ¿Por qué me citaste si no ibas a ir?

—No lo sé —contestó sinceramente.

Carlisle se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

—Esme, yo sé que me odias, sé que no me quieres perdonar, pero necesito que me escuches, yo sé que estuvo mal todo lo que hice, pero lo que siento por ti no es inventado.

—¿Cómo podría confiar en ti? —le preguntó sintiendo que el corazón iba a explotar dentro de su pecho.

—No tengo forma de que me creas, más que mi palabra —respondió mirándola fijamente. Ella parpadeó y apartó su mirada. Se sentía tan extraño hablar tranquilos por primera vez, con las barreras allí, pero de alguna forma también era distinto.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Entiendo lo del contrato, esas cosas a veces pasan entre los ejecutivos de empresas, siempre vamos a querer ganar pero… ¿Por qué me utilizaste?

—No era esa mi intención, yo sabía que debía de acercarme a ti, robarte la información y listo, tal vez hacerme pasar por tu amigo o tu conocido; pero nada más. Solo que cada vez que estaba cerca de ti, cada vez que te veía, que sonreías, me alegrabas mi día, mi tarde, mi noche, tú eras el bálsamo que necesitaba para curarme.

—Yo era la mujer que te calentaba la cama.

Esme que se había pedido a sí misma aguantar, no llorar con facilidad, simplemente al decir estas palabras frente a él todo se había roto en ella, se agachó y en sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas escondió su cara, sollozando.

Carlisle se atrevió a tocarla, le quitó el cabello que la cubría, moviéndoselo a un lado, le dolía verla así y le había desgarrado el corazón escucharla decir eso, porque no era cierto.

—Nunca, tú jamás fuiste eso. Tú eras la mujer que yo quería conmigo, la que siempre estaba ahí para mí, la que me hacía desear estar ahí también. Aún eres la mujer que quiero y respeto, Esme, una dama —le susurró en su oído.

—¿Por qué me rebajaste a ser simplemente la otra? —Siguió con la cabeza gacha, mientras Carlisle acariciaba su cabello.

Se sentía tan bien tenerlo ahí con ella, desahogar su corazón y sentirse libre y acompañada aunque fuera por un momento. Tenía la fuerza de romperla y unirla al mismo tiempo.

—No, tú para mí nunca fuiste la otra. Cuando te conocí, mi divorcio ya estaba en proceso, Irina te dijo todo eso esa noche para molestarme, estuvimos en un largo proceso de repartición de bienes.

—Pero ella seguía siendo tu esposa —le reclamó.

—Sí, pero hace mucho que no era mi mujer, ya ni vivíamos juntos. Simplemente nos vio y aprovechó la oportunidad para molestar. Yo debí de haberte dicho que era separado, solo que sentí que al decírtelo ya no te vería más; pero no pude alejarme de ti, cada día necesitaba verte, hablarte… Una cita llevó a otra cita, otra cita llevó a tu casa y después de la primera noche que pasamos juntos, cuando amaneciste en mis brazos, yo sabía que no te podía dejar ir, solamente esperaba que el tiempo me alcanzara para divorciarme y para encontrar el valor para decirte la verdad.

—No tienes idea de cuánto he sufrido, Carlisle.

—No, no lo sé, pero si pudiera, yo viviría tu dolor, nada me duele más que saber que sufriste por mi culpa, que yo ocasioné todo esto. Si pudiera cambiaría nuestro pasado.

—Yo confié en ti. —Esme se alejó un poco de él, lo suficiente para levantar su cara y que él viera sus dolorosas lágrimas—. Tú te convertiste en mi todo, yo me veía contigo a futuro, confiaba en ti, creía que nunca más estaría sola, que al fin, a pesar de que siempre me había ido mal en el amor, había encontrado a alguien que me comprendía tal cual era. —Se limpió las lágrimas con las manos y se trató de tranquilizar—; pero me equivoqué, me quede más sola que nunca.

—¿Por qué más sola?

—Tú no estabas, mi sueño se había roto y después, mi hermana murió de una manera trágica.

Carlisle se quedó callado, asimilando la noticia, cuando ellos eran pareja, Esme le había hablado de su hermana y de cuanto la quería.

—Tú no estuviste ahí para mí, tú no tomaste mi mano mientras enterraba a mi ser más amado y yo estaba sola con mi sobrino, aterrorizada de fallarle y no estuviste ahí, no estuviste ahí como yo estuve para ti, para acompañarte, para ayudarte.

—Yo no lo sabía —intentó agarrarle la mano, pero ella la alejó.

—Por supuesto que no lo sabías, pero te necesité y no estuviste ahí… no pudiste estar porque me habías decepcionado y me sentía tan sola…

Carlisle se agarró el cabello en señal de frustración.

—Me hubiera gustado estarlo, daría lo que fuera por poder haberlo hecho, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado, no importa cuánto lo desee.

Esme se levantó para caminar un poco por la sala, ya estaba más tranquila, la catarsis había pasado.

—No sé qué más quieres de mí, Carlisle.

—Tu perdón.

Esme suspiró y caminó hacia la ventana del comedor necesitaba un poco de espacio.

Algo dentro de ella se había calmado al decirle todo lo que pensaba, al fin se sentía en paz, relajada, porque se había desahogado y le había dicho de frente a Carlisle cuanto la había lastimado, pero aun así no curaba la soledad de su corazón.

Necesitaba perdonar a Carlisle para que al fin pudiera estar en paz, pero, ¿cómo le podía decir esas palabras si no estaba segura de que su perdón fuera sincero?

Las noches en vela que había pasado en su cama, llorando por sus secretos, por recordar que en esa misma cama se habían amado y que en esa misma habitación ella había echado a la basura cualquier cosa que tuviera de él, entre sollozos y gritos en soledad.

Carlisle no sabía qué más podía decir, su única posibilidad era la verdad y ya la había otorgado. No tenía ningún truco ni nada prefabricado, todo lo que había hablado con Esme había salido de su corazón.

Cuando se levantó y la vio perdida en sus pensamientos viendo el _Madison Park_ supo que para él no había nada más hermoso que ella. Y que tenía que recuperarla porque la amaba.

Ella era la mujer que amaba, siempre lo había hecho, y si el tiempo que habían pasado separados y aun pensándola, deseándola y añorándola, decían algo, era que lo seguiría haciendo por mucho tiempo.

Se acercó y puso sus manos en sus hombros, ella tembló ligeramente por el contacto, pero no se apartó. Animándose un poco más la soltó para sujetarla con una mano en su estómago y la otra cruzándole los hombros pegándola a él, que seguía de espalda. Esme agarró sus brazos pero no para quitarlo si no para sostenerse y seguir llorando.

Ella ya no podía más, necesitaba sacar toda esa tristeza por medio de las lágrimas, y se sujetó a él como si fuera su ancla. Sintió a Carlisle respirar profundamente y su pecho temblar un poco... él también lloraba.

Si bien era cierto que Esme no tenía ninguna culpa, que no se había equivocado en la relación y que había sido la única víctima, ya no se sentía con esa fuerza para alejarlo, porque ya no quería apartarlo, dentro de su corazón quería perdonarlo pero no sabía cómo.

Se liberó de sus brazos en un rápido movimiento solo para darse la vuelta y abrazarlo de frente.

Carlisle la apretó contra él enterrando su cara en su cuello.

—Perdóname, Esme.

—Lo quiero hacer, pero no sé cómo

—Yo te ayudaré, haremos nuevos recuerdos.

—No sé si podré...

—Sí podrás, Esme, sí podremos. Te amo. —Tomó su cara entre sus manos para que se miraran—. Te amo mucho, yo sé que no será fácil, pero si tú me das aunque sea una mínima oportunidad de recomponer las cosas pondré todo de mi parte.

Se acercó a ella para besarla, pero ella giró su cara y el beso quedó en su mejilla.

—Paso a paso.

—Sí, como tú digas.

—Pero no te aseguro nada, Carlisle, lo que está pasando aquí quiere decir que tal vez ya no te odie, pero no significa que vaya a volver contigo.

—Lo entiendo, pero no te cierres a la posibilidad de que podamos estar juntos de nuevo. Yo te quiero Esme, completa, no a medias, te quiero bien para ser una pareja formal.

—Creo que es hora de que te vayas.

—Pero...

—Han sido muchas emociones para solo un rato. —Se soltó de sus brazos y caminó hacia la puerta indicándole que realmente quería que la conversación acabara ya—. No estoy sola, y no me gustaría que esa persona se despertara y te viera aquí.

Esme omitió decir que era su sobrino porque ya no quería hablar más ni contar su situación con él, quería que Carlisle se fuera porque no podía soportar llenarse de expectativas y sueños.

Carlisle aceptó de buena gana, porque aunque no sabía quién estaba con ella, tenía claro que no eran pareja, Esme era demasiado buena para tener a un novio y meter al ex a la casa mientras dormía. Además estaba pidiendo perdón y confianza, no podía atreverse a hacer una escena que demostrara que él no estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Te puedo llamar? —preguntó en vez.

—No lo sé.

—Te llamaré mañana. —Él decidió aprovechar la duda.

Salió del departamento pero antes de que cerrara la puerta, la miró profundamente.

—Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad para mejorar y sobre todo, porque ya aprendimos de los errores que cometimos en la primera. Piénsalo…

Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el ascensor.

Esme cerró la puerta, y recargándose en ella se dejó caer al piso hasta quedar sentada.

Ya no podía llorar más y ahora lo extrañaba, pero…

¿Realmente lo podía perdonar?

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Ben Cheney contempló la imagen que iba formándose en el líquido de revelado y algo se oprimió en su pecho. Quería deslizar sus dedos sobre los rasgos suaves y perfectos y hacer que sonriera, pero sabía que no podía tocarla porque lo arruinaría. La paradoja de su pensamiento hizo que exhalara con frustración.

Luego de colgarla junto a las otras para que se secase, salió del pequeño cuarto de revelado y se sirvió un trago de su botella _Jack Daniels_. Se sentó en el solitario sofá de la sala de estar a contemplar las luces de la noche de Seattle con las luces apagadas, como era su costumbre antes de ir a dormir. Y de nuevo lo invadieron los recuerdos de su vida atrás, cuando todo estaba lleno de fantasías y esperanzas.

Había estudiado administración de empresas junto con su amigo Emmett. Su verdadera pasión había sido la fotografía, pero esa no iba a darle de comer, mucho menos una vida atrás, cuando había decidido casarse con Cecile, al ella anunciarle que esperaban un hijo en el primer año de facultad. Si algo era Ben Cheney era responsable, y aunque amaba a esa mujer con pasión, siempre había amado más la idea de tener una familia grande y bulliciosa como en la que se crió y aquella era una oportunidad que no despreciaría. Aunque no fuera el momento, ya que los dos apenas estaban en medio de sus carreras cuando la pequeña Claire llegó a sus vidas.

Claro que no contaban con que su hija naciera con una rara insuficiencia cardíaca, ni mucho menos con que su corazón la traicionara antes de cumplir los tres años de edad y se la llevara sin que siquiera pudieran darle la posibilidad de crecer lo suficiente como para realizar la compleja cirugía que prometía acabar con el problema. La última, habían prometido los médicos, después de todas las que ya habían realizado antes.

Cecile había enloquecido con la muerte de su hija y se había deprimido. Lo había abandonado pocos meses después de perder a Claire, sentenciándolo también a él, tal vez eso hubiera sido más que tolerable, pero Cecile lo había dejado de la peor manera posible y en resumidas cuentas, a los veinticinco años de edad, a Ben no le quedaba nada. Ni siquiera motivos para vivir. Solamente un maldito título en administración que ya no tenía sentido para él.

El ofrecimiento de Emmett a un puesto de confianza como asistente personal, en la empresa familiar de la que tuvo que hacerse cargo tras la muerte de su padre había llegado justo antes de terminar de perder su cabeza. Después de un año en la más oscura depresión, y al final había hecho caso a su madre, tenía que comenzar a intentar sobrevivir de nuevo. Se lo debía a su pequeña hija. Por lo que en pocas semanas se encontraba instalado en un departamento de la empresa en el centro de Seattle, a pocas cuadras de la oficina y de la playa donde una semana después la había visto a _ella_.

Su mente viajó a aquella tarde, a la primera vez que la vio. Podría jurar que fue una especie de aparición o burla cruel del destino o quién fuera que estuviese a cargo de su vida. Sonrió con amargura ante la ironía de ese pensamiento, para Ben su vida estaba fuera de control desde que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, perdiera todo lo que tenía, cinco años atrás.

El parecido con Cecile de la silueta a contraluz de esa mujer que venía corriendo hacia él por la playa, en ese atardecer de verano en el que por fin, luego de varios paseos inútiles, se había decidido a sacar su cámara del exilio del fondo del armario y a volver a cazar imágenes al azar, lo tumbó como si lo hubiera arrollado un camión. Luego, Max, su labrador de casi cinco años, se abalanzó sobre ella y en consecuencia la chica lo había insultado, a él y a su estúpido perro cuando corrió a sujetarlo.

Ni siquiera recordaba las palabras, o haber pronunciado algo en respuesta. Solamente a su corazón queriéndose salir del pecho y cada uno de los detalles de ese rostro moreno con labios regordetes y sensuales, la mirada de fuego en esos ojos castaños y el tono de su voz que le gritaba con pasión, y que de cerca se había dado cuenta era todo lo opuesto a la mirada azul y la rubia melena de su Cecile.

"_Un ángel de ojos castaños"._

Tuvieron que pasar semanas viéndola correr a distancia por esa misma playa, para que descubriera que ella y Ángela Weber, la estirada secretaria personal de Esme Platts, vicepresidenta de McCarty`s, eran la misma persona. Ya que la muchacha que solía observar por horas a través del lente de su cámara y fotografiar como un obseso en la playa, no se parecía en nada a la altiva ejecutiva de mirada despectiva, tacones de infarto y faldas lápiz —que juraría eran hechas a medida—, que soltaba comentarios mordaces sobre todos los que trabajaban en la oficina, con aires de superioridad y que mantenía esas conversaciones tan superficiales con Jessica Stanley, una rubia oxigenada que cuando estaba junto a ella, actuaban más como esas chiquillas populares de su época del instituto que secretarias ejecutivas de alto nivel. Solo hablaban de moda y de chicos calientes, como si en ello consistiera la vida.

Ahora no se tragaba esa imagen de chica superior que incluso miraba a sus jefes con cierto desprecio. La Ángela real era esa otra muchacha que veía en la playa cada domingo, una muchacha impetuosa, sí, pero atormentada, que últimamente parecía debatirse entre la rabia y la tristeza y que ya no corría, solamente se sentaba por horas con una enorme carpeta entre las piernas mirando el horizonte, o se la pasaba arrojando piedras a lo lejos con tanta fuerza que a veces temía se dañara su delicado brazo.

Después de poco más de dos años estaba seguro de que la quería. Luego de casi un año había logrado dejar de ser tan cobarde y comenzó a entablar pequeñas conversaciones con ella en los momentos en que coincidían en sus trabajos de oficina, tratando de conocerla un poco más.

Se había dado cuenta de que ella registraba su existencia y le dedicaba pequeñas sonrisas cuando lo descubría mirándola en los pasillos. Incluso habían salido unas cuantas veces solos; es decir, no habían sido citas oficiales realmente, pero sí habían sido buenos momentos en los que llegó a pensar que tal vez Ángela no era tan indiferente a él como se mostraba y en los que podía reconocer a esa muchacha que solía observar en la playa. Tal vez tenía que ver con que en esas ocasiones ni Jessica ni ninguna otra persona del entorno del trabajo estaba alrededor y podían ser ellos mismos. No le molestaba ir en manada al bar de moda después del trabajo si eso significaba la posibilidad de que Jessica se fuera detrás de un buen partido dejándola plantada y él tuviera que ofrecerle acompañarla a casa. Después de todo, estaban en el mismo vecindario y amaba que ella prefiriera caminar.

Tampoco le importaba seguirla en su juego de chica superficial y regalarle de vez en cuando alguna de esas cosas caras y brillantes que a las chicas como ella le gustaban: algún reloj bonito y caro, pases Vip para un día de Spa, algún pendiente. Cosas que conseguía por medio de sus contactos empresariales y no le costaban mucho en realidad, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo. Le bastaba con verla contenta y que ella lo mirara de esa manera, aunque solo fuera unos segundos hasta que en el momento más inesperado la chispa se apagaba y la chica superficial volvía a aparecer y lo apartaba completamente por semanas, y entonces tenía que soportar en silencio las flores en su escritorio los lunes por la mañana cuando iba a ver a Esme a la oficina por algún recado, o los chillidos de Jessica en el bufet de empleados cuando Ángela le susurraba cosas sonrojada y él sabía que le estaba contando a su amiga los detalles del remitente de las flores que adornaban su escritorio esa mañana.

Era en esos momentos en que pensaba que tal vez la muchacha que creía ver en la playa no existía realmente, que todo lo que había era la ejecutiva altanera y que ella jamás lo elegiría a él.

* * *

¿Cuáles autoras escribieron estos personajes?

P.D: Ángela y Ben son escritos por la misma persona. Ángela es la principal.

* * *

**Muchísimas**** gracias por leernos. Si les gusto o no, dejen reviews :P**


	9. 7 días para san Valentín

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Esto es un compendio de autoras y la trama pertenece a: _Katlyn Cullen, Sarah Crish Cullen, Aryam Shields Masen, Zoalesita, Saraes, NikkyScully, Dark Warrior 1000, Betzacosta, Bertlin, Lakentsb, Ginegine, Susana Minguell y Gery Whitlock_.

* * *

"_Puedes cerrar los ojos a las cosas que no quieres ver, pero no puedes cerrar el corazón a las cosas que no quieres sentir." Anónimo._

_Aryam Shields Masen__._

* * *

_Enredos en San Valentín.__  
__Capítulo VII.__  
__7 de febrero de 2013.__  
__Jueves._

* * *

Los días desde su conversación el domingo pasado con Bella habían pasado más rápidamente de lo que Bree hubiese creído; sin embargo, su relación seguía estancada. Principalmente porque cada vez que intentaba hablar con Diego, parecía que él siempre tenía un pendiente en la oficina, o el gimnasio o en alguna otra faceta de la dinámica vida de ese hombre. Pero ese día no se le escaparía. Ella estaba en la mesa del desayunador con el desayuno listo esperando que bajara de ducharse. El café humeante colocado sobre la mesa la inyectaba con su aroma de una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía.

—Buenos días, Bree —dijo Diego al entrar en el desayunador.

—Buenos días, cariño —contestó sonriendo ligeramente, mostrándole una calma fingida.

Lo observó fijamente por unos instantes, caminando dentro de la habitación, algunas hebras de su cabello negro caían por su frente, haciéndole ver mucho más sensual y accesible. Estaba usando un traje que se entallaba a su cuerpo a pesar que sabía cuánto odiaba usarlos, para él una franelilla y una bermuda eran suficiente. Seguía siendo tan hermoso que le quitaba el aliento, con sus labios carnosos, y esos ojos azules que a veces parecía que vieran su alma.

Y lo deseaba, con tanta fuerza que su vientre se contraía hasta hacerle daño. Un daño muy distinto al que experimentaba en su corazón por su distanciamiento.

—Hiciste el desayuno —comentó él por fin—, se ve exquisito, pero estoy algo tarde y…

—No, Diego, no vas tarde a trabajar. Llamé a Janeth para que te cancelara tu reunión de las nueve.

Bree lo vio turbarse unos momentos por el atrevimiento, pero en sus ojos una chispa de deseo se asomó. Oh sí, tenía su atención.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —Le increpó él.

—De nosotros

—No comprendo…

—Vamos, no finjas más, estoy cansada de este formalismo y cordialismo en exceso que nos está caracterizando. Parecemos dos extraños más que un condenado matrimonio —explotó y cerró los ojos para calmarse, luchando fuertemente con ello—. Algo nos está sucediendo, ambos lo sabemos y queremos engañarnos. O más bien diría yo que algo nos falta… Un año atrás estaríamos llegando tarde al trabajo no porque yo hubiera llamado para aplazar una cita, que al parecer es la única forma de hablar contigo, sino porque hubiéramos estado haciendo el amor durante toda la mañana.

Diego guardó silencio y tragó grueso ante esa increíble realidad, ahora tan lejana. Sobre todo porque había sucedido, muchas veces…

—Bree, realmente no quiero hablar de esto ahora.

—Nunca quieres, Diego, pero es necesario, nos estamos alejando, ¿no lo ves? No sé cómo llegar a ti, no sé qué estoy haciendo mal, si soy yo la del problema, si eres tú o si es alguien más. Quiero que me digas qué quieres de mí, qué no te estoy dando… en qué me he equivocado...

Diego nunca se hubiese esperado semejante revelación de lo que ella sentía y tragó grueso porque sentía que el aire le faltaba. Por Dios, si no era ella, era él quien necesitaba más, ella había sido perfecta. Se dio una patada en culo mentalmente por ser tan egoísta y estúpido.

Bree lo miraba con ojos brillantes de lágrimas no derramadas por la intensidad de su confesión reciente de emociones.

—Bree, nunca has sido tú. Yo… de verdad creí que… Lo siento tanto —dijo, tomándola en sus brazos y rodeándola de besos sobre el rostro. Necesitaba darle algo para calmar el daño que estaba causando.

A pesar del momento, y de sentir sus labios en su cara como tenía tiempo que no sentía, Bree lo alejó.

—No, Diego, no. Te amo y porque lo hago es que quiero que me digas qué sientes ahora mismo, no lo sabré si no me lo dices.

Diego se alejó de ella como si le quemara y le dio la espalda, esa confesión era difícil por lo visto. Y la decisión había sido tomada sin que él tomara parte. Iba a arriesgarla a ella

—¿Recuerdas años atrás, cuando hablamos de mis preferencias, cuando éramos novios antes de la boda? —le preguntó, dándose la vuelta hacia ella.

—Si —, dijo ella, sintiendo que su conversación con Bella volvía a pasarse por sus ojos.

—Pensé que podía simplemente dejar de lado esas preferencias, pero realmente, Bree, te deseo cada día más de esa otra manera y no de la forma en que a ti te gusta y siento que te fallo por eso. Porque sé que no lo deseas de esa forma y siento que te obligaría. ¡Por Dios, si intenté meterte un dedo en el culo y no quisiste! O cambiar a una posición fuera de las regulares… o algo distinto. Algo más… ¡Soy un bastardo, lo sé!

Bree quiso abrazarlo pero sabía que no era esa la forma, él era un alma bohemia orgullosa de la forma en que llevaba su vida y confesar que algo que pensó sería fácil no lo fue… era de por sí una aceptación de que había fracasado.

—No puedo permitir que te eches la culpa de esto, tenemos una diferencia, Diego, pero a menos que hayas dejado de sentir por mí lo que sentías, creo que podemos hacer algo…

—Por Dios, Bree, te amo, creo que aún más que antes, pero no quiero que cambies por mí. Debo aceptarte por y cómo eres —, dijo enfáticamente casi más alto de lo que debía.

—¿Y quién dijo que no me aceptas…? No comprendo, ¿qué tiene que ver una cosa con otra?

—Vamos, no eres una mujer de esas y yo casi te pido que…

—Detente un momento, ¿mujer de esas…? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé. Soy tu mujer y ¡maldita sea, Diego! Quiero que me trates como tal y no como una muñeca, quiero que me tomes en cuenta, que no huyas de mí y sabes qué, esta conversación se acabó. Vete a tu reunión, no quiero seguir hablando mientras tú no me veas cómo quiero que me veas.

—Bree, no, escucha, no te vayas… —dijo Diego espantado por la reacción y las palabras de su mujer. Pero ya era tarde, Bree había tomado sus llaves y se había ido sonando la puerta tras de sí dejando a Diego en la incertidumbre de para qué carajos había abierto la boca.

Intentó moverse pero no pudo, una rabia creciente empezó a recorrer sus venas y esta vez no iba dirigida hacia sí mismo, sino al estúpido destino que lo hacía pasar por semejantes vicisitudes. Obviamente su esposa tenía más temple del que había pensado y maldita sea, tenía razón… esa Bree le gustaba más. Pero algo que sabía de ella era que en estos momentos él era la última persona que querría a su lado.

En su auto Bree con rabia y frustración le escribía a su novecientos once citas, su amigo James.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

James se preparaba un café cuando su teléfono vibró.

"_May day. __J necesito verte. B"_

—¿Ahora? —le escribió inquieto esbozando mentalmente mil y una teorías respecto de lo que podría haber pasado para que Bree enviara un pedido de ayuda tan temprano y concluyendo que las cosas entre ella y Diego debían haberse puesto difíciles. Sabía que el cabrón jugaba en las ligas mayores, lo había sabido desde el momento en que el hijo de puta puso los ojos en su amiga, ella lo amaba, él a pesar de lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo también la amaba… debería ser suficiente, pero evidentemente no lo era.

"_Más tarde, no tengo quién me reemplace y va para largo. B"._

Ciertamente algo malo había pasado, se apresuró a contestarle:

"_Dame hora y lugar ¿Muchos problemas en el paraíso? J."_

En forma escueta le replicó:

"_Starbucks, 4 de la tarde. Sí. B."_

Escribió tanteando el terreno:

_"Te veo allí… ¿Llevo kleanex o un arma?"_.

"_Ambos. B"_

¡La niña estaba cabreada!

No habían transcurrido ni dos minutos cuando el teléfono volvió a vibrar, pero con el tono de Psicosis… Bella mandaba un mensaje:

"_¿Te puedo llamar o interrumpo algo?"_

Le contestó rápidamente: _"Llama cuando quieras, últimamente soy un monje tibetano… completamente célibe…"._

Medio segundo después sonó su celular.

—Cariño —la saludó—. ¿Dónde es el incendio?

—¡Me rindo! —se la notaba tan agitada que por un instante pensó que había ocurrido una catástrofe de tipo: "mi novio pija me pegó una patada—. ¡Necesito que lo asesines! —"_Incierto pero interesante…"_

—Vivo para servirte, pero es temprano y solamente estoy con medio café encima, ya que aparentemente voy a convertirme en asesino, ¿me podrías decir a quién tengo que cargarme? —le respondió risueño, estaba acostumbrado a las explosiones de Bella y le divertía cebarla.

Ella lo ignoró y sin responderle en absoluto le repreguntó—: ¿Viste el video?

—Me partí de risa, la cara de desquiciado de tu novio mientras lo perseguía y el salto mortal cuando se le escapó estuvo genial, si no supiera que me dejabas eunuco para toda la eternidad le hubiera puesto música y lo colgaba en _Youtube. _—Bella resopló malhumorada.

—Si hubieras estado aquí esta mañana te morirías… el engendro del infierno se comió una media de Edward y por si fuera poco dejó un regalo en uno de los zapatos de Edward… ¡es un ratón vengativo y lo quiero muerto! —James no pudo soportarlo y lanzó una carcajada—. ¡No te rías que es dramático! —le reprochó—. ¡El muy maldito no lo dejó a la vista!

—Mickey está creciendo en popularidad a pasos agigantados —la jodió.

—¡Tendrías que haberle visto la cara a Edward cuando se dio cuenta, se puso blanco y lanzó un alarido cómo para levantar a un muerto!

—¡Épico! —Logró exclamar entre carcajada y carcajada—. ¡Por favor, dime qué capturaste el momento para la posteridad!

—No, yo me pegué un susto de muerte porque pensé que el ratón estaba dentro del zapato y salí corriendo de allí. Llegué hasta la calle semidesnuda. —James prácticamente se estaba ahogando incapaz de respirar.

—Al menos no te cruzaste con nadie —trató de consolarla unos segundos después. El silencio de Bella fue esclarecedor—. Santo cielo, dime al menos que no fue con la vieja bruja del piso de abajo —le rogó. Un nuevo silencio fue toda la respuesta que recibió—. ¡Mierda, esa mujer es una auténtica acosadora! ¿Edward te siguió? ¿Estaba contigo?

—No, estaba arriba tratando de sacar el popó de ratón de su zapato y quemar la media —le respondió deprimida—. Fue tan patético que la mujer se quedó sin habla… ni siquiera me dijo nada…

—Vamos, nena, mírale el lado divertido —le rogó tratando de animarla.

—No tiene lado divertido, es trágico —le replicó enfurruñada—. Y se pone mejor…

—Me da miedo preguntar…

—Antes de salir disparado Edward para ir a cambiarse, se puso furioso y juró que no volvía a pisar mi departamento hasta que estuviera libre de plagas. Finalmente lo espanté…

James sabía que no tenía que reírse, lo sabía, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Es un pendejo, Bella —comentó cuando pudo tranquilizarse—. Esta tarde te manda otro de sus regalitos estelares y asunto acabado, no le des más importancia que la que realmente tiene…

—Ni me lo recuerdes, ayer me regaló un cupido de peluche, no sé a qué tengo más miedo, si a que no llegue regalo o a que llegue y que de alguna manera supere el anterior…

James se carcajeó con tanta fuerza que apretó la base de su estómago.

—Vas a lograr que me mee encima —exclamó—. Él está buscando su muerte, ¿no es así? Y al parecer la quiere lenta y tortuosa…

La escuchó suspirar con fuerza.

—Ni que lo digas… —comentó apesadumbrada—. Pero tiene mi palabra, y no la faltaré, significa demasiado…

—Bella… —intentó advertir, pero ella lo atajó.

—¿Me ayudas a deshacerme del ratón?

—Obviamente, déjalo en mis manos —le respondió—. Pero vas a tener que llevarme de juerga para compensarme.

—James, si te deshaces del puto ratón no solo te voy a llevar de rumba, voy a bailar arriba de la barra contigo —le prometió.

—Te tomo la palabra, nena, y no tomes compromisos para esta noche.

—Parece que nos tenemos confianza —lo chuceó ella más tranquila—. Es un ratón malévolo, no te olvides, seguramente es pariente del que usaron en la película.

—Puede que lo sea, pero yo cuento con un arma secreta —le respondió calmado—. Tengo a mis órdenes a su eslabón superior en la escala alimenticia…

Bella estalló en una carcajada—. Eres el mejor.

Él sonrió por esa expresión.

—Asegúrate que tampoco haya una señora Mickey por ahí o pequeños Mickeycitos —pidió ella con tono serio.

—Deja todo en mis manos y prepara una coreografía. —La escuchó suspirar

—Tráelo contigo si te quiere acompañar —le contestó a la pregunta no formulada—. Mantenme al tanto por si tengo que pedir asilo en algún lado.

—Te enviaré pruebas gráficas para que te tranquilices.

—Gracias, cariño.

—Nos vemos en la noche, nena. En la tarde me veré con Bree, me escribió.

—Mierda… —escuchó que mascullaba—. ¿Eso significa que no funcionó mi recomendación?

—Al parecer, me dijo que iba serio.

—Vale… mantenme informada de ello también… —le pidió—. Nos vemos después, tengo que correr.

Él suspiró y colgó la llamada, viendo hacia su sala.

Cuando de normalidad se trataba, James no se apuntaba a la medición. No era un hombre corriente y tampoco había sido un adolescente o un niño común.

Su primera y única mascota, Argo, había llegado a su vida cuando no tenía más de diez años, para desesperación de su madre y diversión de su padre que lo apañaba en todo… ¿El niño había traído a casa una tortuga, un pez, un perro, un gato o al menos un conejo? No. A James no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que rescatar a una pequeña serpiente de maíz de unos treinta centímetros de largo, y adoptarla. No hubo quién pudiera convencerlo de que se deshiciera de ella, sin importar los argumentos que esgrimieron, las amenazas y los intentos de soborno… Argo había llegado para quedarse.

Sus treinta centímetros se convirtieron en más de un metro, tres años más tarde, y contra todo pronóstico había logrado entrenarla bastante bien. Tener una serpiente provocó que ganara en popularidad. Argo resultó ser una serpiente bastante selectiva… o te quería y se te acercaba, o te odiaba y si tenías suerte te ignoraba. Lo cual le iba muy bien, ya que así mismo era su dueño.

Con el paso del tiempo lo acostumbró a integrarse a su círculo de amigos, Bella era a todas luces su preferida.

James silbaba y Argo reptaba a su lado, durante años se divirtieron a costa del bendito animal, bastaba poner música de _ACDC _o un grupo _hard_ para que huyera y se metiera por sus propios medios en su terrario… evidentemente no le iba el rock pesado, pero con la música romántica era otra cosa; una buena balada y Argo se trepaba por las piernas de James, como si buscara danzar con él… De hecho, durante la época universitaria se cuestionó seriamente su virilidad, sobre todo porque se había tomado la costumbre de meterse en su cama o la de Peter. Surgieron apuestas y hubo que realizar verificaciones, que ofendieron mortalmente al animal… Estuvo prácticamente sin aparecer la semana en que la Doctora Oliver lo había examinado y decretado que era macho.

James terminó de desayunar y se puso ropa de fajina, se iban de caza. Emitió dos silbidos largos y Argo salió de donde mierda estuviera y se acercó a él. Lo tomó con cuidado.

—Amigo hoy te vas a hacer un festín —le dijo con voz cama mientras con cuidado lo metía en la bolsa de transporte—. Nuestra dama nos necesita, tenemos que eliminar a un puto ratón que le plagió el nombre a uno famoso que vive en Orlando y en forma poco educada anda dejando sus cosas en los zapatos de la gente. —Argo se enroscó en la bolsa y James la cerró, se la colgó del hombro y salió del departamento.

Si las cosas salían bien, antes del mediodía estarían de vuelta y si salían perfectas se cruzaría con la vecina de Bella y casualmente abriría el bolso de transporte para que se encontrara cara a cara con su mascota, esa mujer necesitaba un escarmiento por ser una cotilla venenosa y él estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo.

Dos horas más tarde, James le envió a Bella un mensaje: "Cariño, empieza a practicar el baile del caballo, porque esta noche nos la vamos a montar en grande…".Con dos adjuntos, una foto de la jodida vecina en la que se le veía hasta la campanilla y Bella podía jurar que los pelos se le habían puesto de punta y otra de Argo mirando fijamente a la cámara, sugestivamente engordado a unos 15 centímetros de su cabeza y con una leyenda sobrescrita:

"_**Aquí yace Mickey, un ratón popoteador, come medias y soltero. RIP".**_

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Ese día Tanya se había levantado un poco mejor que el día anterior, como si se sintiese con energías renovadas. Había decidido ir a la fiesta de su jefa, aunque fuese sola; de hecho, tenía la tarjeta colgada justo al lado de donde tenía su "mantra" personal, el que se repetía a sí misma cada mañana antes de levantarse, aunque ese día había hecho una excepción y ni siquiera le prestó atención a la puñetera frase.

Había decidido que se vestiría como si fuese a comerse el mundo en dos bocados. Se colocó su traje azul de raya diplomática, sus medias con liguero, sus tacones altos, y se dejó el cabello suelto y maquilló un poco más de lo normal sus ojos, acentuando el color azul de ellos. Quizás la idea de por fin ir a comer con Ben la había animado, o quizás simplemente estaba usando el disfraz de: _"soy feliz y te lo voy a demostrar"._ El caso era que esa mañana había salido de su casa una Tanya muy distinta a la del día anterior.

Tal y como ella quería que sucediera, más de una cabeza se había girado a mirarla, algunos con deseo y algunas con envidia; pero haciendo caso omiso a las miradas se había dedicado a su trabajo hasta que Ben llamó a la puerta de su oficina para recordarle que tenían una cita para comer juntos.

—¿Me vas a dar plantón? —Le preguntó asomando su cabeza por la puerta mientras le regalaba una tímida sonrisa a Tanya que, para variar, estaba enterrada literalmente entre montañas de papeles.

—Nunca le haría eso a un hombre con una cicatriz tan sexy como la tuya —le contestó ella guiñándole un ojo, observando que Ben movía su cabeza a un lado y al otro sonriendo.

Mientras ella se colocaba su abrigo y escuchaba los piropos sinceros de Ben, pensaba en lo sencillo que sería enamorarse de ese hombre, tan guapo por fuera, pero aún mejor por dentro. Sin embargo, él nunca se fijaría en ella, su obsesión tenía nombre propio por mucho que a Tanya le jodiese admitirlo, él estaba enamorado de Ángela, y a pesar de que estaba convencida de que ella no merecía un hombre como Ben, jamás haría o diría nada que pudiese perjudicar a su amigo o su relación con ella…

Cuando salieron por la recepción vieron un repartidor llevando una especie de caja de música envuelto en papel celofán de corazones y una tarjeta que decía en grande "día siete".

—Ay, Edward… —murmuró Ben negando con la cabeza y soltando una suspiro.

—Es adorable —respondió Tanya viendo cómo llegaba a la recepción y la secretaria soltaba una risilla.

En unos minutos llegaron dando un paseo a _Il Terrazo Carmine, _un restaurante al que solía ir muy a menudo porque era tranquilo y la comida exquisita…

La conversación comenzó siendo trivial, hablaban de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, hasta que decidió sincerarse con Ben después de la segunda copa de vino tinto…

—¿Qué piensas sobre estar solo? ¿Sobre no tener pareja? Yo creo que apesta… —fue lo primero que ella le dijo, se lo soltó así, a bocajarro, y solo le miró esperando su reacción…

—En esta vida todos estamos solos, aunque estemos rodeados de gente, estamos siempre solos. —Esa fue la respuesta de Ben, siempre con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, mientras Tanya pensaba sobre ello bebiendo otro sorbo de su vino…

—He dejado a Aro. —Otra confesión más entre sorbo y sorbo de vino, ahora eran dos amigos que comenzaban a abrir sus corazones dejando atrás sus miedos, quitándose las máscaras…

—Creo que deberías haberlo hecho hace tiempo. —Fue lo único que le dijo Ben, con la mirada perdida, como si estuviese concentrado en algo importante, algo que estaba más allá de ellos, de esa mesa, de esa conversación…

—¿Eso crees? —Incrédula, como siempre, le volvió a preguntar a él sin querer entender que Ben era completamente sincero cuando le decía eso…

—Por supuesto, él no te hace feliz, ¿por qué seguías con él? —Y ahí llegaba la pregunta clave, esa que Tanya llevaba toda su vida contestando con mentiras o evasivas…

Se quedó momentáneamente en silencio, estaba pensando su respuesta, no sabía si escoger algunas de esas contestaciones que tenía guardadas para momentos de emergencia, como este, o si por el contrario enfrentarse por primera vez en su vida a su miedo y ser sincera. Optó por esta segunda opción porque sentía que con Ben podía ser sincera, podía ser ella misma...

—Porque no quiero estar sola, no soporto la soledad, le tengo miedo a la soledad. —Ahora que se había sincerado sentía como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima, incluso se permitió el lujo de levantar su copa y brindar por su recién estrenada sinceridad.

—¿Sabes, Tanya? A veces la soledad no es tan mala, e incluso, es necesaria porque te enseña a ver la vida de otra manera, a escoger y quedarte con lo que de verdad es importante, a ver aquello que antes no veías por miedo a estar sola.

Cada una de las palabras se fueron quedando extrañamente grabadas en la mente de Tanya, como si él estuviese de repente descubriendo ante ella una realidad que hasta ahora no había sido capaz de ver a pesar de tenerla frente a sus ojos…

Y fue justo en ese momento cuando miró a Ben a los ojos y lo observó; por primera vez, pero no miró a ese chico que siempre bromeaba con ella, que tenía una sonrisa en su cara, que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla sin esperar nada a cambio, ahora veía a otro Ben, uno que escondía un dolor muy grande.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez en formar una familia?

Observó como el rostro de Ben se transformó y su mirada se apagó de repente. Él, de forma instintiva y completamente inconsciente, alzó su mano derecha y sus dedos recorrieron despacio la cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla.

—Yo ya tuve una familia —le confesó en un tono de voz sombrío, uno completamente distinto al que tenía segundos atrás. Tanya dudó porque, por un momento, no estaba segura de haberle escuchado bien.

—¿Ya tienes una? No me refiero a tus hermanos, o a tu madre, sino... —intentaba explicarse.

—No —le interrumpió mientras se removía en la silla, tenía los ojos fijos en el plato, incluso parecía algo molesto, Tanya no sabía bien cómo actuar en ese momento—. Solo es... Yo nunca he hablado con nadie al respecto —murmuró en un tono de voz apenas audible que hasta la propia Tanya tuvo que esforzarse para entenderle.

—Perdona, no pretendía ser entrometida —se disculpó, sintiéndose completamente culpable por arruinar la conversación y entristecer a su amigo que ahora parecía tan vulnerable…

—No, no te disculpes, no es por tu pregunta, es... en realidad... es que mañana es el aniversario de Claire, he estado pensando en ello toda la semana —le confesó mientras alborotaba su cabello con frustración.

—¿Claire? —preguntó Tanya interesada.

—Mi hija, en dos meses tendría ocho años —le confesó mirando a Tanya fijamente con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Lo siento…—susurró ella horrorizada—. ¿Fue en un accidente? Si quieres contarme, claro, no quiero inmiscuirme… —le preguntó pensando en que por un lado que era bueno que se desahogara, pero por otro dudando de que fuera con quien él en verdad quisiera hacerlo. A pesar que sabía lo que era una pérdida, lo había experimentado poco tiempo atrás y él lo sabía…

—No, ella nació con insuficiencia cardíaca, durante toda su corta vida estuvo de hospital en hospital, de médico en médico, vivíamos cuidándola, pero no fue suficiente, cuando estaba a punto de cumplir tres años su corazón falló, y no se pudo hacer nada.

Ahora Ben tenía sus ojos anegados en lágrimas mientras Tanya luchaba por contener las suyas. Extendió su mano y apretó la de él sobre la mesa, sobraban las palabras, en ese instante no había mucho que decir, nada más sujetarlo fuertemente, y recordarle que no estaba solo…

—No, está bien, no te preocupes, he vivido con esto durante cinco años y ya ves, sigo aquí —le dijo intentando forzar una sonrisa, entendiendo el gesto sincero de ella, entendiendo todo lo que ella sentía sin usar palabras.

Tanya contempló por un momento su rostro apagado, sus ojos se detuvieron en la cicatriz, nunca la había visto de cerca, las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder controlarse.

—Entonces la cicatriz... Quiero decir, yo pensé que las habías perdido en un accidente —concluyó mirando esa marca que tenía en su cara y con la que había bromeado tantas veces, ahora hasta se sentía estúpida por haberlo hecho, incluso frívola…

—No, bueno, no a ella, pero a su madre, Cecile, sí.

Ben tomó una respiración profunda y cerró los ojos por un momento antes de continuar, como si estuviese sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. Nunca le había contado eso a nadie, aparte de Emmett, pero necesitaba hablar. Tal vez el hecho de que Tanya se abriera con él y le hubiese contado algo tan íntimo le había hecho darse cuenta de que había llegado el momento de sacar todo ese dolor que lleva dentro, el dolor compartido siempre era más llevadero.

—Ella enloqueció después de que perdimos a nuestro bebé, todo lo que sucedió después de que Claire naciera fue duro para ella. Tuvo que dejar la universidad y trabajar a media jornada, porque entre las terapias, los cuidados y las visitas a los especialistas todo el dinero se nos iba muy rápido, a pesar de la ayuda de nuestros padres. Y luego llegaban los sustos, esos momentos en que pensábamos que la perdíamos, después empezaron las discusiones, creo que todo nos fue desgastando —comenzó a contarle mientras Tanya le escuchaba con suma atención, sin atreverse a interrumpirle ahora que él había decidido sincerarse—. Cuando Claire murió solo éramos dos extraños funcionando. Ella estaba deprimida y yo nunca lo noté porque estaba demasiado agobiado con mi propio dolor. Esa mañana en que se cumplía el tercer cumpleaños de nuestra hija y ella ya no estaba, Cecile se levantó antes de que yo despertara, logré dormir después de una buena dosis de alcohol, ya sabes… —Hizo un inciso mientras intentaba forzar una sonrisa que nunca le llegó a los ojos—. Pero a pesar de estar dormido, logré escuchar el sonido del coche cuando ella arrancó. Salí de la cama a toda prisa encontrándome con una nota sobre la mesita de noche que ella había dejado para mí, entendí de inmediato que algo estaba mal, era una nota de despedida, me pedía que no me sintiera culpable, que ella no daba más de sí, que ya no soportaba la situación por más tiempo…

La voz de Ben se volvió más quebrada, más cargada de dolor, así que Tanya sujetó su mano con fuerza para infundirle valor, gesto que agradeció correspondiendo a ese agarre.

—Cuando terminé de leer y lo comprendí, ella ya había salido y fue cuando me desesperé, tomé mi motocicleta y salí tras ella, pero antes llamé a nuestras familias para alertarlos. Sabía dónde estaría ella, había un mirador a pocos kilómetros al que solíamos ir, pero nunca llegué allí, perdí el control en una curva y caí de la motocicleta. Cuando desperté en el hospital, una semana después, supe que no habían logrado detenerla, ella finalmente se había suicidado —confesó mientras tocaba su cicatriz de nuevo con una extraña sonrisa dibujada en su cara—. ¿Sabes por qué nunca me la he quitado? Sé que te lo preguntas cada vez que bromeas sobre ella —indicó, sonriendo mientras Tanya negaba en silencio con su cabeza, sin ser capaz de articular palabra—. Es porque es el único recuerdo que me queda de ella, de mi familia, de todo lo que pasó… —le respondió él sin dejar de mirarla ni de sonreír.

—Gracias por haber confiado en mí, gracias por sincerarte conmigo y gracias por escucharme. Eres un buen amigo y tenía tiempo sin tener alguno… y lo necesitaba —le dijo ella sin dejar de mirarle ni de soltar su mano que aún tenía fuertemente agarrada.

—Entonces brindemos por los amigos —le dijo levantando la copa en una especie de brindis haciendo sonreír a Tanya.

—Tienes que mirar hacia adelante, Ben, es doloroso lo que viviste, pero no estás solo y no mereces estarlo —comenzó a decirle sin soltar su mano y sin dejar de mirarle. Los ojos de él se volvieron brillantes de nuevo—. Tienes a toda una familia que se preocupa por ti y la mantienes lejos, me lo has dicho, y sé que no lo dices, pero estás castigándote cuando nada de lo que sucedió es tu culpa. Lo que hizo Cecile fue egoísta, ella no pensó en ti, o en los que dejaba atrás, no mereces haber congelado tu vida por no haber podido salvarla. —Tanya sabía que se estaba metiendo en un terreno fangoso diciendo esto, pero quería que su amigo reaccionase, que se liberase de esa culpa que llevaba sobre los hombros y que le estaba haciendo tanto daño—. Tienes que empezar a vivir de nuevo, y salir de la cueva en que te escondes. De hecho, pienso que es hora de dejar que el mundo vea lo genial que eres —terminó de decirle mientras le guiñaba un ojo para intentar así quitarle algo de hierro al asunto.

—No soy genial, Tanya —le dijo intentando forzar una sonrisa.

—¡Claro que lo eres! —exclamó ahora más emocionada—. Y hay que demostrárselo a Seattle con esa forma de captar la vida que tienes a través de la lente de tu cámara. Aro insiste en que si le consigo al autor de las fotografías que me regalaste y algunas otras, las pondrá en su exposición la próxima semana. Incluso ayer me lo volvió a decir —le confesó recordando lo emocionado que su ex había estado cuando las había visto. Por primera vez desde que había comenzado la conversación, el rostro de él se iluminó disipando así las brumas de tristeza que momentos antes lo cubrían.

—Wow, eso es... —Ben no encontraba las palabras apropiadas para describir cómo se sentía en ese momento...

—Justo lo que necesitas ahora para distraerte y quién sabe, tal vez te abra nuevos caminos —agregó Tanya.

—No lo sé… —contestó con una mezcla de inseguridad y alegría. Era la primera vez que alguien se interesaba de verdad en su trabajo tanto como para querer mostrarlo al mundo, y eso le asustaba.

—Tienes hasta la semana próxima para responderme, solo piénsalo, ¿vale? —le dijo momentos antes de que ambos se levanten dándose cuenta de que el tiempo se les había echado encima y debían volver al trabajo.

—Gracias, de verdad —le dijo Ben antes de entrar nuevamente en McCarty`s—. Ya sabes dónde tienes un amigo, para lo que necesites.

—Lo mismo digo, y gracias por sincerarte conmigo —le contestó apretando la mano de él con mucho cariño, entre ellos se acababa de crear un vínculo irrompible que solamente reforzaba lo que ambos sabían que siempre tendrían, una eterna amistad.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Bree llegó al _Starbucks _a la hora pautada_._ Se había citado con James para conversar luego de terminar su jornada en el parvulario. Un café para hablar de lo que tenían que hablar no era lo mejor, pero cuando quedaron él había aceptado lo que ella le propuso, podría haber quedado con él en su _loft_ pero quería darle la posibilidad de irse cuando lo quisiera, ese hombre era con quién luego de Diego y sus excepciones se sentía más cómoda.

El imponente rubio de buen porte llegó y enseguida hubo un cambio en el ambiente, la mayoría de las mujeres miraron a la puerta mientras James entraba al local. Bree sonrió porque él realmente disfrutaba de toda esa atención, _"puto de mierda", _pensó.

Él llegó a la mesa y ella se levantó de la misma para recibir el reconfortante abrazo que como siempre le daba cada vez que se encontraban.

—Hola, preciosa, se puede saber qué carajos te está haciendo ese hombre —dijo James mientras se sentaba en el puesto al lado de su amiga.

—Siempre directo, J —dijo Bree sonriendo para sí misma, siempre era así su amigo, sin rodeos.

—Sabes que lo soy, dime, ¿qué problemas hay en el paraíso? Traje los _kleanex_ y en el auto tengo un rifle cargado pero si te está haciendo daño le voy a aplastar los huevos antes de dispararle.

—James, basta, es en serio —dijo Bree riéndose del comentario sarcástico de su amigo.

—Vamos, nena, cuéntale a tu amigo cuáles son los males que te aquejan.

—Bue…no… — balbuceó—. Diego y yo hemos tenido diferencias…e… en la cama —terminó de un tirón ruborizándose.

—¿Qué, finalmente se decantó para el lado _gay_?

—No, James, él es diferente, le gusta, tú sabes, otras cosas en el sexo… que yo no acostumbro hacer.

—No me jodas… nunca has sido puritana… No entiendo.

—James, el creer que no hay que llegar virgen al matrimonio y tener buen sexo no me hace abierta de mente en cuanto a… diferentes maneras de practicarlo.

—¿Te pidió un trío verdad? Es eso —dijo James carcajeándose.

—No, ¿cómo crees? El punto es que yo no estoy cómoda saliendo de lo normal. —James clavó en ella una mirada aterrorizada.

—Demonios, nena, dime que alguna vez hiciste algo diferente a un misionero porque si no es así estamos en serios problemas y te voy a tener que mandar a la preparatoria de nuevo.

—Alguito más —le contestó ella ruborizándose—. Nada muy extremo.

—Bree… ¿le has dado el culo?

—Pues no, no lo he hecho, James, eso es extremo para mí.

—No —gimió teatralmente—. Estoy con el amigo equivocado, al que tengo que ir a dar apoyo es a Diego; coño, mujer, él siempre fue de los que jugaban fuerte, debe estar desesperado.

Bree se ruborizó y James se dio cuenta que había sido demasiado sincero, se recompuso de su asombro y le dijo:

—¿Qué necesitas Bree, en lo que quieras yo te ayudo?

Ese era su amigo, siempre ahí no importa cómo.

—Quiero desinhibirme, quiero aprender y quiero saber qué tipo de sexo y tendencias están de moda, qué puedo aceptar y qué no, eso es lo que quiero.

—Oh, amiga, estás en un lío, puedo darte literatura y puedo enviarte links con información segura para que te hagas una idea, encantado te haría una demostración ilustrativa con fines didácticos, pero no creo que eso mejore las cosas entre ustedes si tu marido se llega a enterar… —Ella lo golpeó con fuerza en el hombro y James se carcajeó.

—Estoy desesperada, lo estoy perdiendo —confesó finalmente—, se siente culpable por querer otras cosas y esta convencido que tiene que adaptarse.

—Como quien dice, está asumiendo que como se pusieron el anillo entonces la cosa va de agua y ajo…

—¿Agua y ajo? —repreguntó ella confundida

—Síp, a aguantarse y a joderse… —le respondió serio.

—¿Qué hago, James? —Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y a él se le partió el corazón.

—Nena, yo creo que deberías cambiar la estrategia

—¿Qué estrategia?

—Esa que precisamente no tienes —le replicó—. Das manotazos de ahogado sin saber hacia dónde vas y eso realmente no te va a ayudar en nada.

—Pero es que soy una completa ignorante —sollozó Bree—, ni siquiera sé de qué me habla cuando dice que tiene otras preferencias…

Durante un buen rato se sumergieron en una conversación sobre temas que ella no sabía que existían y quedaron en que le enviaría información para que ella se fuera ilustrando y fuera perdiendo el miedo.

—Renuncio —exclamó ella—. No lo lograré.

—Vamos, Bree, tente un poco de fe —la incitó James—. Te lo conté para que tuvieras una idea general de lo que creo que le atrae a tu marido no para que salgas corriendo a ponerlo en práctica.

—Pero es que de eso se trata —le recriminó ella—, no me siento cómoda ni siquiera escuchándolo, imagínate haciéndolo.

—El problema es que te lo estás tomando como algo dramático y no lo es —le dijo y ella le puso mala cara—. Tienes que aprender a jugar.

—¿A jugar?

—Sí, provocarlo, seducirlo, volverlo loco cuando no esté contigo —le sugirió—, para _Tzun Tzu_ sería algo así como atacar mediante fuego. Quemarlo vivo hasta que caiga rendido.

—Diego se va de viaje esta semana a Nueva York —replicó ella con cierta duda.

—Es la situación ideal —le informó acercándola a su pecho—. Cariño, te aseguro que al hombre no le va alcanzar la pista de hielo del _Rockefeller Center_ para enfriarse después que Bella y yo te adoctrinemos un poco —soltando una carcajada Bree se acomodó en sus brazos.

Se estaba metiendo en un nuevo mundo de posibilidades por sí misma y por amor a Diego… y estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Cuando un hombre se amargaba y deseaba olvidar todas las desgracias por las cuales padecía ira y resentimiento, caía en una de las costumbres más bajas a la hora del despecho: el beber. Jacob se había pasado dos días hundido en una nube alcohólica que estuvo a punto de llevarlo a un coma etílico, deseando quemar, matar, destruir la neurona cerebral que le tenía recordando una y otra vez a su particular fantasma de cabellos oscuros y ojos rasgados.

Tarea visceral e imposible para el alcohol porque el real cometido en la vida de aquella bebida, maleficio de los dioses, aparte de causar cáncer de hígado, era torturarnos con cada cosa que deseábamos borrar de nuestras mentes.

Él lo sabía, pero no le importó y se dejó engañar por aquel brebaje, como se dejó engañar por Leah y sus ojos dulces, sus pestañas batientes, su bonito rostro y su cuerpo divino. Y ahora, como en el pasado, pagaba las consecuencias por su sed de olvido.

Volver a verla había sido más de lo que había esperado. Descubrió en medio de ese encuentro, que aún tenía emociones de odio y afecto, tan contradictorias una de la otra que le causaban un desconcierto incómodo en la boca del estómago.

Ella lo había humillado en todos los sentidos, le había arrancado el corazón y lo había pisoteado como un tapiz barato haciéndole creer cosas que jamás pudieron ser. Lo había utilizado como un juguete y luego lo había visto insignificante para sus altas expectativas como mujer. Para ella no había sido suficiente lo poco que le ofrecía y cuando se dio la vuelta ya tenía a otro, que la había rodeado de lujos y le había dado lo que sí estaba buscando.

Pero ella era una mujer egoísta, cosa que él nunca notó, y había vuelto a él jurándole y perjurándole que lo amaba. Que se había equivocado y que quería una nueva oportunidad. ¿Por qué ella no lo había visto antes? ¿Por qué no se había percatado de que estaban hechos unos para el otro hasta el final? ¿Por qué no había sido sincera desde un principio? Las mentiras siempre les rodearon y ya no podía confiar en ella.

Ahora ella se encontraba en Seattle, su territorio, caminando por sus calles, utilizando el mismo sistema de autobuses que él solía utilizar, caminando por el parque que paseaba a _Pain_. ¡Joder! Estaba respirando el mismo aire que él la muy malnacida ¿Cómo se atrevía? Él no estaba preparado para compartir los 369.2 km2 de superficie territorial de la ciudad con semejante desvergonzada.

Sin embargo, no se podía dar el lujo de refunfuñar y refunfuñar contra el destino y su puta necesidad de joderlo. Ya se habían visto y le había cantado las cuarenta, reconocía que se había extralimitado con sus insultos, pero estaba convencido que se merecía cada uno de ellos.

En su cabeza nadaban todos esos pensamientos de irritabilidad y una cruda de muerte que ni un buen baño caliente ni un café bien cargado pudieron espantar. En ese estado de mal humor y resaca, llegó al bar a mitad de la noche porque para él era necesario centrarse en lo que lo mantenía centrado.

El lugar estaba a rebosar de clientela a pesar de ser jueves y que caía una lluvia fría y fina sobre la ciudad que obligaba a muchos a resguardarse en la seguridad y calidez de sus hogares. No miró a nadie y con paso presuroso entró a su oficina. _Pain_ que había llegado con él se refugió en un rincón y le miraba con un ceño de reproche que le sorprendía.

Desde el incidente en el parque en el que casi le arranca una pierna, su mascota lo trataba como la plasta y se negaba a ofrecerle su afecto, pero le tenía sin cuidado su actitud de irritabilidad, ya le bastaba con la suya propia.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio, resguardado por la seguridad que le brindaba la oscuridad mientras volvía a recordar su encuentro con Leah. Había sido un encuentro explosivo, no la había dejado hablar un segundo, no había querido escucharla, pero ahora que tenía la cabeza fría y que podía pensar con claridad, aparte de la jaqueca, comprendió que debió habérselo permitido y darse el lujo de ver cómo ella se humillaba ante él. Se imaginaba escuchándola, reconociendo sus errores como una santa palomita y tratando de enredarlo con sus justificaciones.

"_Hijo, esa muchacha no es buena para ti_".

Esas habían sido las palabras que su padre había dicho infinidad de veces, pero sin explicar sus motivos y sus hermanas jamás se habían cansado de susurrar palabras venenosas cuando él hacía mención de Leah, dejándole continuar con sus sueños fantasiosos sobre una chica que jamás le perteneció. Hasta que la bomba explotó y su castillo de naipes se derrumbó; estaba tan dolido con su padre y sus hermanas por ser cómplices y haberle ocultado tan senda verdad que todavía, después de casi seis años, aun no les dirigía la palabra.

El único que se había atrevido a ser honesto con él y le había contado la verdad había sido Sam. La realidad había sido dura de ver, pero estaba agradecido con su mejor amigo por habérsela mostrado. Al sentirse tan humillado después de ver la verdadera cara de Leah y su realidad, la vergüenza lo obligó a irse de Forks; poner distancia. No había escuchado razón de nadie, ni siquiera las de Sam que le había dicho una vez: "_ella es la que no pertenece a este lugar y tú sí_". Y aun así se había ido de allí. Lejos de los recuerdos, a pesar que nunca le abandonaron.

Había recorrido todo el país a lo largo y a lo ancho durante todo ese tiempo trascurrido, tratando de olvidar lo acontecido, aprendiendo a odiar a las personas, usando a las mujeres y metiéndose en problemas. Hasta que un día llegó a Seattle y en un juego clandestino de apuestas y cartas ganó a su único niño mimado, el bar. Al principio le había resultado cómico, pero se había dado cuenta que era el momento de parar el tren, bajarse de él y llevar una vida más relajada.

Y ahí estaba, años después y su pasado había vuelto.

A fin de cuentas, pensó, no debía darle tanta importancia, la ciudad era demasiado grande y probablemente no se volverían a ver.

Pero internamente lo sabía, el destino era una perra, y si se habían encontrado había sido por algún motivo; y cabía reconocer que antes habían quedado muchas cosas inconclusas y sin decir.

Debía ser honesto consigo mismo, debía encontrarla y hablar con ella para cerrar ese capítulo en su vida que tanto daño continuaba haciéndole. Sin insultos y sin gritos. Ambos eran adultos y tenían que conversar de una manera más o menos decente aunque por dentro ambos quisieran arrancarse la yugular.

Pero cómo podía hablar con ella si no sabía dónde vivía. Era imposible ir al parque y esperarla sin saber si iba a aparecer de nuevo ya que eso era poco probable, menos después de cómo la había tratado. La única forma era buscarla e intentar hablar con ella. Sí, era algo masoquista de su parte, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía continuar con esa incertidumbre y guardarse todos esos sentimientos, ella tenía que saber lo que había hecho, ver realmente en lo que lo había convertido.

Encendió la luz de la lámpara de su escritorio, estrellitas diminutas bailaron en su campo de visión y su cabeza volvió a retumbar de dolor. Haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo ante su deprimente estado corporal, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número que sabía de memoria.

—¿En qué lio estás metido ahora, Jacob Black? —Respondió una voz gutural e irónica al otro lado de la línea. No le sorprendió que su amigo supiera quién le llamaba.

—Ten un poco de fe en mí, Jenks —le pidió haciéndose el ofendido ante la suposición de que estaba en problemas. Su amigo estalló en sonoras carcajadas y Jacob le dio una mirada asesina al teléfono ya que no podía dársela a Jenks—. Necesito que me hagas un favor —continuó a la vez que su amigo dejaba de reír—, hay alguien que quiero que encuentres— solicitó.

—Tomo notas— expresó Jenks con un tono serio.

—Su nombre es Leah Martin, su apellido de soltera es Clearwater, tiene veintinueve años, mide uno setenta y tres, ojos castaños, pelo oscuro y tez morena. Le gusta mucho el verano, el helado de menta y maneja como una maníaca… —Detuvo el informe cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba diciéndole cosas innecesarias y que no sabía por qué aún recordaba. Carraspeó incómodo pero su amigo se mantuvo en silencio y a la espera—. Nació en Forks pero actualmente vive en Seattle. Quiero saber dónde vive, teléfono, con quién, dónde trabaja, etc. —concluyó intranquilo, como si esperara que en cualquier momento el mundo se derrumbara a sus pies.

—Bien —susurró Jenks—, ¿para cuándo quieres esto? —preguntó con profesionalidad y curiosidad.

—Para antier —demandó. Estaba seguro de que Jenks no se demoraría en encontrarla, como exagente de inteligencia y fuerzas especiales, su trabajo había consistido en encontrar personas que no deseaban ser encontradas. Él era muy bueno en ello y Jacob confiaba en su pericia.

—De acuerdo. Dame un par de horas —le pidió ya poniendo en marcha todos sus mecanismos de trabajo—. Oye, ¿esta no es la chica que te engañó con el viejo rico? —preguntó curioso.

—Mantenme informado. —Y colgó sin responder.

Respiró profundamente después de todo ello. Probablemente se estaba volviendo loco y su cerebro resacoso le gritaba una y otra vez que no hiciera lo que planeaba hacer mientras su subconsciente, su alma y su corazón lo alentaban.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, rosando el golpe que Leah le había propinado. No le dolía como el primer día, pero ella supo dejar su huella, él le había enseñado cómo golpear y había aprendido muy bien. Probablemente le volvería a pegar, aunque bien lo valía y así por fin podía librarse de todos los fantasmas que había encerrado en su memoria y en su espíritu.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Edward caminaba junto a Bella, sin aún poder creer que el imbécil de James hubiese llevado su mascota a su apartamento y acabara con el ratón. ¿Quién demonios tenía una serpiente como mascota? ¿En qué mundo paralelo estaba metido? Ella ni siquiera había mencionado algo sobre su caja de música con el poema grabado, ya que había estado muy emocionada sobre el suceso de la muerte del roedor.

Se sentía como si de alguna manera le hubieran quitado parte de su masculinidad. Debió haberle resuelto el problema del ratón a su novia. Ella había mascullado sobre ello tiempo atrás, pero el bendito trabajo y las malas horas de sus clientes habían evitado que hiciera más que sugerirle sobre trampas. Esa mañana el ratón había echado la gota que derramaba el vaso al comerse su media y defecar en sus zapatos y pensaba contratar a un exterminador mientras se llevaba a Bella a su casa hasta solucionarlo, así se lo había gritado antes de irse, ella no volvería a entrar allí hasta que eso no existiera. En cambio, recibió un llamado de su novia absolutamente entusiasmada porque su mejor amigo había arreglado todo. Y ahora iban a celebrarlo. James no era un mal sujeto, pero en momentos como ese Edward deseaba que se mudara a _Timbuctú_.

Caminaron a la entrada del _Trinity_ sin siquiera molestarse a ver la línea bastante larga de espera. James y Bella saludaron a un gorila como de dos metros y medio, que francamente era aterrorizador.

—¡Jeremy! —escuchó que Bella le gritaba golpeándolo con su mano libre—. Nos vemos el catorce, ¿no?

—¡Claro, ya le había dicho a James que contaba conmigo! —le gritó guiñándole un ojo y para sorpresa de Edward se quitó para dejarlos entrar—. Carl, la reina del baile está en casa, avísale a Nik…

—¿Reina del baile? —le preguntó en su oído y Bella solamente se carcajeó y negando con la cabeza, lo jaló hacia el interior.

Había una barra curveada de madera y cuero, y venían luces de colores alrededor. En el fondo tenían una especie de escenario y había unas escaleras para una segunda planta. Además de mesas y sillas puestas en las esquinas. Era bueno el ambiente, y se preguntó porqué nunca había ido antes.

—¿Reconoces a alguien? —escuchó que le preguntaba a James y este gruñía, negando con la cabeza, antes de dirigirse a la barra, a buscar tragos.

—¿Y venían frecuentemente para acá? —le preguntó viéndola sonreír.

—Sí. Nik es amigo de James de la Universidad. Este sitio es buenísimo. Hicimos la fiesta de hace tres años aquí. Fue maravillosa. Pero este año nos gustó más el _Hooverville_.

Él asintió y vio que ella caminaba y saludaba con abrazos a varios hombres y mujeres. Era un hombre posesivo, así que no soltaba su mano, aunque más que celoso se definía protector, y sabía que a ella no le molestaba porque era igual. El único que hacia perder sus estribos en ese sentido era James, pero más que todo por la intimidad que aparentemente compartían. Parecían una pareja de veinte años de casados, sin sexo… esperaba.

Unas horas después, estaba todo a rebosar. Había bailado un par de veces, bebido tranquilamente, junto con Bella, mientras James miraba todo alrededor, y se mostraba más inquieto que de costumbre. Lo cual le confundía.

—Vamos a bailar… —le pidió ella jalándolo hacia la pista.

—Bella… —advirtió contra su cuello y ella le sonrió.

Edward frunció el ceño y se dejó llevar, abrazándola ya que estaba comenzando una canción medianamente lenta. Sabía que no era tan bueno como cualquiera, Emmett siempre lo jodía con que tenía dos pies izquierdos, pero al verla moldearse alrededor de su cuerpo, le sorprendía que a ella pareciera no molestarle ya que ciertamente casi nunca habían ido a bailar, y más que todo porque él no se sentía cómodo.

—Señoras y señores… —escuchó que un hombre decía de la barra dos bailes después y giró hasta allí, para fruncir el ceño cuando encontró a James montado allí.

—Es hora del espectáculo… Bella, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó James arrebatándole el micrófono al moreno—. Vamos nena, que es hora de pagar.

Edward se apartó y la escuchó reírse.

—Demonios, debí sospechar que no me daría tregua. Ya vuelvo. Espero te guste… —le dijo antes de darle un beso y salir corriendo hacia la barra.

Sorprendentemente, la gente alrededor se movía para que ella caminara.

—Tenía meses desaparecida, pero por fin ha regresado —escuchó que decía el hombre que acompañaba a James, mientras este tendía su mano y con facilidad la ayudaba a subir.

—¿Qué diablos? —preguntó Edward tensándose y dando un paso hacia ese sitio. Lo cual parecía mortalmente imposible, ya que todos comenzaban a aglomerarse alrededor.

—¡No lloriquees, Nik! —Escuchó que Bella gritaba contra el micrófono, a la vez que reía y señalaba a un punto en la segunda planta—. ¡Gael, dale gas!

Comenzaron a sonar un ritmo de música electrónica, en las pantallas una especie de chino con lentes oscuros saltaba y movía los brazos y su novia, quien pensaba que bailaba normal, comenzó a moverse sobre la barra junto con James. No se miraban, pero como si el cuerpo de uno estuviera atado al de la otra, se movían al unísono. Cambió la música a pedido de Nik y en lugar de un chino apareció un moreno también con lentes oscuros y una mujer retorciéndose. Bella y James cambiaron los pasos animando, brincando e incluso lanzando cerveza de un dispensador manual, como si estuviese en una especie de _Coyote Ugly_, no que él hubiera visto esa película.

Él estaba consternado, divertido, aturdido, excitado, e intimidado al ver eso. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, la forma en que se meneaba con James, era asombroso. Él la giraba, la retorcía e incluso cargaba, para dejarla al suelo y comenzar a gritar y brincar.

La gente a su alrededor hacia lo mismo, dejándose guiar por ellos. El hombre tenía un don para mover a las masas…

Un par de canciones después, creía que se había habituado al verla allí, hasta que todo se hizo peor.

—¡Bella! —gritó cuando vio que comenzaba a zapatear alrededor y la barra cogía fuego.

Se llevó una mano al corazón, y comenzó a empujar a las personas, al tumulto que se estaba formando, queriendo rescatarla. Cuando estaba a tres filas de distancia se detuvo. Ella no estaba gritando, estaba riendo, saltando, y zapateando con James, quien la guiaba, junto con tres o cuatro personas más.

—¡Esa mujer es una diosa! —escuchó que le decían y al girar la cabeza se encontró a uno de los imbéciles que la habían saludado efusivamente horas atrás.

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó casi sin voz.

—¡Claro! Desde la Universidad hacen esa mierda… —le refutó golpeando su espalda—. El fuego es falso, Nik lo tiene preparado especialmente para cuando bailan juntos o cuando montan un número de _flair_.

Él sintió que respiraba de nuevo, llevando su mano al pecho de nuevo, pero esa vez pidiendo que se calmara. La seguía viendo como si estuviera hipnotizado, cómo su cabello se movía, y su cuerpo se curveaba. Se meneaba como una diosa, como bien lo había descrito el hombre a su lado, con su pantalón de cuero y su franelilla.

Pasó de estar intimidado a completamente aterrorizado.

Caminó hasta llegar frente a la barra cuando ya el fuego se había extinguido, el cual había sido de tanto liquido y agua que tiraba la gente, dejando a James y Bella vueltos un desastre, pero partidos de la risa. En ese punto, Bella miró hacia abajo y lo encontró observándola. Le estiró una mano y sonrió.

—Ven conmigo… —le pidió estirando su mano.

Él miró a su alrededor y se tiró hacia atrás. No era un quejica o tenía miedo al público, ni mucho menos sufría de miedo escénico, pero de ninguna manera iba a hacer el ridículo de pararse frente a una multitud únicamente para avergonzarse a sí mismo.

Bella lo miró confundida, y pidiendo ayuda a dos hombres que estaban allí, saltó de la barra, para caminar hasta donde estaba.

La gente alrededor se movía y los hombres querían pegarse, pero ella los apartaba hasta que llegó donde estaba y lo abrazó. Pasando de todo el espectáculo que estaba haciendo para estar con él.

Eso le hizo sentir mil endemoniadas veces mejor.

.

Entró en el apartamento de Bella con ella cargada en brazos. Pasaban de las tres de la mañana y en unas horas tendrían que ir a trabajar, por lo menos esa vez no estaba muy borracho, aunque ella sí lo estaba.

Caminó hasta el dormitorio principal, con ella abrazando su cuello y apoyada contra su pecho. La acostó con suavidad y empezó a desvestirla, quitándole primero los botines, y después el pantalón de cuero, hasta que la dejó en ropa interior y arropó con sus sabanas. Ella seguía más inconsciente que despierta.

Besó su frente y suspiró.

—Buenas noches, caramelito… —le susurró y cuando se apartaba sintió que cogía su cuello y lo jalaba de vuelta—. Pensé que estabas dormida…

—No te asustó todo eso, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella abriendo los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos—. Los chicos pueden ser un poco intimidantes, a veces parece que están un poco desequilibrados… pero son buenos.

—¿Qué…? —inquirió negándose a responder.

Él era demasiado tranquilo en comparación, era cierto, y por primera vez se había cuestionado si ciertamente ella no sería demasiado para él. Siempre había sabido que era más hiperactiva de lo normal, y que era claramente un poco loquilla, pero esa noche había visto una dimensión de Bella que desconocía.

—Sé que yo también soy… —movió la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro, como si eso lo explicara—… que estoy en revolución un millón en vez de normal…

—Estás desvariando, dulce, es el alcohol el que habla… —se jugó y sintió que ella tomaba su mano y la arrastraba a su pecho sobre la sábana.

—Pero cuando estoy contigo me calmo, ¿ves? —Le preguntó apretando su agarre—. Haces que mi corazón se acelere y que yo me calme…

Él suspiró y se acercó, uniendo sus frentes.

—En cambio, tú me aceleras… —le indicó tomando su mano y colocándola contra su pecho, para que viera cómo retumbaba su corazón a la vez. La vio sonreír—. Y no actúo como siempre contigo… Estoy desquiciado la mitad del tiempo, eso no sé si es bueno…

—Sí lo es… —le respondió ella acariciándolo y sonriendo ligeramente—. Te amo, Edward… —le susurró y él sonrió—. No te vayas, por favor…

Él suspiró y cerró los ojos por unos instantes.

—Es por esto que… —se detuvo ya que había estado a punto de hablar de más sobre sus planes, quejándose que era por momentos como esos que quería que vivieran juntos.

Al verla de nuevo, mando al carajo todo y decidió quedarse. Se quitó los zapatos, y la ropa rápidamente, hasta que también quedó con su ropa interior. Se metió debajo de la sábana y la abrazó por la espalda, sintiendo que se amoldaba contra su cuerpo.

—Lamento no haber podido ser tu héroe… —le susurró contra su cabello, sabiendo que ya estaría dormida. Parpadeó un par de veces y cerró los ojos, antes de sentir que ella se giraba y lo miraba confundida.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Bella, no sabía si se lo había imaginado, porque verdaderamente todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Lo vio abrir los ojos.

—El bendito ratón, me hubiera gustado cazarlo para ti… —masculló luciendo más que ligeramente avergonzado. Bella sonrió y acarició su pecho.

—Estás aquí conmigo después de lo que viste esta noche, para mí eso te convierte en uno… —le susurró sintiéndose entre toda su embriaguez, bastante divertida. Él sonrió y besó su nariz.

—Te quiero—confesó y ella sonrió, antes de abrazarlo, mientras él la envolvía con fuerza a su vez, dejándose ir por el sueño.

* * *

¿Cuáles autoras escribieron estos personajes?

* * *

**Muchísimas**** gracias por leernos. Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews :D.**


	10. 6 días para san Valentín

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Esto es un compendio de autoras y la trama pertenece a: _Susana Minguell, Aryam Shields Masen, __Zoalesita, _Gery Whitlock, Saraes, NikkyScully, Dark Warrior 1000, Betzacosta, Katlyn Cullen, Sarah Crish Cullen, Bertlin, Lakentsb, y Ginegine.

* * *

"_La magia de este proyecto me ha demostrado que cuando nos proponemos algo, podemos hacerlo, a pesar del miedo o la inseguridad, podemos trabajar juntas..."__  
__Gery Whitlock._

_Enredos en San Valentín.__  
__Capítulo VIII.__  
__8__ de febrero de 2013.__  
__Viernes._

* * *

Garrett se había despertado de mal humor, como era lo normal en los últimos días, casi no había dormido en la noche ya que Sophie había llorado durante casi todo el tiempo.

Alzó su mirada de la sección económica del _Times _al escuchar a María susurrar algo en español a la niña. María llevaba la cuchara con papilla al estilo avioncito, mientras murmuraba, nada fuera de lo común, lo que era realmente chistoso en la escena era que cada vez que la morena sacaba la cuchara, Sophie le escupía la papilla haciendo un puchero que era realmente adorable.

—Sophie... —murmuró María cansada mientras limpiaba su boquita, la silla y parte de la camiseta de la muchacha estaban manchadas por el alimento—. Necesito que seas una nena buena y termines la papilla para poder ir a comprar las cosas al supermercado. —Volvió a hacer el tonto juego del avión y Sophie repitió la acción esta vez agitando sus manos y riendo alegremente, cosa que hizo que una de las comisuras de la boca de Garrett se alzara mientras la observaba.

María se quedó observando a su patrón. Nunca, jamás, él había sonreído a la pequeña Sophie, él nunca la alzaba o la besaba, siempre era ella quien estaba pendiente de la pequeña o la señorita Denaly cuando venía a visitarla.

Garret sintió como lo observaban y su boca se volvió una línea dura y seria antes de taladrar con los ojos a la joven que lo veía fijamente.

—Lo lamento, señor —se disculpó la chica entre susurros descuidando el tazón de la papilla y a la bebé que metía las manos dentro de este antes de sacudirlas—. ¡Sophie, no! —gritó la chica, pero era demasiado tarde.

—¡Por un demonio! —Garrett se levantó furioso de la silla, haciendo que la morena se levantara con él y que la bebé estallase en llanto.

—Yo lo siento, señor —dijo mientras humedecía un paño dispuesta a solucionar el desastre en la camisa de su jefe. La mancha salmón se hacía más grande en la impoluta camisa blanca, a cada paso del trapo.

—¡Basta! —Dijo Garrett duramente—. Solo... ¡Sácala de mi vista! —gritó apretándose el puente de la nariz, mientras la chica tomaba a la bebé de la sillita de comidas y caminaba con ella pegada al pecho rumbo a la habitación.

Garrett se golpeó la frente fuertemente, era un completo idiota, solamente de ver la cara de María daba para saber lo asustada que estaba la chica. Miró la mancha en su camisa y luego observó el reloj en su muñeca, al menos aún tenía tiempo para cambiarse de traje e ir a la Universidad. Caminó hacia la habitación, soltó su corbata negra tirándola en cualquier lado y luego soltó sus botones con brusquedad hasta deshacerse de la camisa. Fue hasta el closet buscando una camisa que hiciera juego con el pantalón y tomó una azul celeste, al sacarla del closet una cajita se cayó desparramándose todo su contenido en la alfombra.

Suspiró fuertemente, su paciencia estaba al límite, todo le estaba yendo peor de lo normal; primero se había intentado afeitar en la mañana pero la rasuradora no encendía; luego sus lentes se habían dañado y estaba usando los de contacto que le maltrataban como el infierno; Sophie había ensuciado una de sus camisas favoritas y la señora Hernández que lo ayudaba con el aseo del departamento no iba a ir a limpiar hasta después del quince.

Se colocó la camisa azul sin abotonar y se agachó a recoger lo que se había salido de la caja, pudo notar que dentro habían fotos, lazos de Kate y hojas dobladas, pero lo que llamó realmente su atención fue la pequeña banda de oro que estaba cerca a la mesa de noche; su alianza matrimonial, se la había quitado cuando Kate murió, solo Dios sabía que el simple hecho de mirarla hacía que le doliese el alma y el nudo en su pecho se intensificara.

Su mente divagó trasportándolo a ese momento cuando se había sentido pleno y dichoso por primera vez en su vida. Recién había terminado la universidad, pero amaba a Kate y deseaba convertirla en su mujer, aunque más deseaba convertirse en su esclavo. Su noviazgo solamente duró seis meses, tiempo suficiente para que él consiguiera un trabajo y un departamento pequeño, aunque se había negado a que ella siguiera trabajando en la cafetería, ella se había impuesto al final, y él había terminado cediendo. Como siempre había hecho.

Si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte, ella estuviese aún con él…

Se sentó en la cama dejando que sus codos se afirmaran en sus piernas, y su cabeza entre las palmas de sus manos. Cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando opacar el dolor de la pérdida y el vacío en su interior. Cuando los abrió una fotografía de su matrimonio estaba en el suelo, un grito de dolor purgó por salir de su garganta; quería aullar, maldecir, ir con Kate, rastrillar su cabello con sus manos en un intento desesperado por alejar los recuerdos que inundaban su mente con miles de imágenes.

¿En qué momento su vida se había ido a la mierda?

Tenían un matrimonio casi perfecto, Kate entendía su obsesión por el control, su pasión por los números y su visión sobre el futuro, todo estaba planificado, calculado milimétricamente. Iban a ir de vacaciones a Hawái para celebrar su sexto aniversario de bodas, había tenido que hacerle un pequeño préstamo a Edward, pero con el nuevo trabajo podría pagárselo, lo único que tenía seguro era que se encargaría de hacerle el amor a su esposa desde el amanecer hasta el crepúsculo. Había sido el hombre más feliz del jodido universo, pero la felicidad siempre había sido efímera para él.

Recordó cuando ella había llegado al estudio, esa tarde de marzo, acababa de aceptar su puesto como profesor de primer año del área financiera y contable de la Universidad de Seattle y aunque aún faltaban unos días para empezar las clases, él ya tenía perfectamente organizado los temas que impartiría al grupo.

_Kate se había sentado en sus piernas y él la abrazó rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y dejando descansar sus manos en su vientre ajeno al mundo de emociones que su esposa tenía en su cabeza. Ella rio tímidamente antes de recostarse a su pecho y que él inhalara en su cabello, sonriendo alzó su mirada conectando sus ojos azules como el océano con el par de orbes claros que adoraba antes de besar su barbilla algo rasposa por la barba de tres días y trazar un camino húmedo hasta detrás de su oreja._

_Garrett tembló, Kate sabía perfectamente que ese era uno de sus puntos más débiles, la lengua de su esposa tanteó el lóbulo de su oreja antes de succionarlo levemente y hacerlo gemir bajito._

—_Amor… —susurró perdido en las sensaciones. _

—_Estoy embarazada —había murmurado ella con voz sensual._

— _¿Qué? —dijo él separándola de su pecho sorprendido._

—_Lo voy a hacer padre, señor Smith —le comunicó antes de besarlo apasionadamente._

El día que Kate convulsionó entre sus brazos, supo que su vida se partiría en dos.

Como loco había llegado al hospital donde un viejo conocido de su abuelo trabajaba. Luego de varias horas inconsciente, Kate despertó, su rostro se veía sereno y ella aparentaba estar sana, pero no era así.

Su tensión estaba demasiado elevada para su estado, luego de muchos exámenes el doctor encontró la razón.

Eclampsia…

—_Tenemos que hacerlo —le había dicho él mientras ella lloraba aferrada a sus manos mirando al doctor. _

—_La Eclampsia es la hipertensión durante el embarazo y se caracteriza por presentar convulsiones y estados de coma. Su aparición provoca espasmos en los vasos sanguíneos del útero, cortando el riego sanguíneo al feto que puede ocasionar una falta de oxígeno dando a lugar el sufrimiento fetal. Es una complicación muy grave tanto para la madre como el feto ya que se corre peligro de una disminución de oxígeno en el cerebro —había dicho el doctor._

_Estaba asustado hasta los huesos, por eso cuando el doctor había sugerido interrumpir el embarazo él había dicho que sí, sin detenerse a escucharla._

—_No lo haré —expresó ella decidida._

—_Kate —susurró—, el doctor Hubert dice que más adelante puede ser riesgoso. Que el riesgo de Eclampsia…_

—_¡No! —respondió enérgicamente—. No voy a matar a mi hijo, Garrett._

—_¡¿Y vas a morir tú?! —explotó el moreno separándose de ella y caminando de un lado a otro—. Entiende, podemos tener otro bebé más adelante si tú…_

—_No quiero otro bebé, ¡quiero este bebé! —le pidió con voz ahogada—. Sé que hay tratamientos, hay esperanza. No todo está perdido con este bebé… ¿No es así, doctor? —La chica miró el doctor que veía a la pareja tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida._

—_Si la controlamos a tiempo hay posibilidades._

— _¿Posibilidades? —Gruñó Garrett—. ¿Posibilidades? —repitió enojado—. ¿Sabes lo que significa? No es seguro… —La cortó con un gruñido presionándose el puente de la nariz y caminando de nuevo hacia ella tomando su mano—. Kate, amor, podemos intentarlo nuevamente. Bebé, por favor._

—_Quiero probar el tratamiento. —Ella miro al doctor—. No voy a matar a mi bebé cuando hay esperanza que todos salgamos bien de esto… _

Y esa, había sido su última palabra hasta el final.

Por más que discutieron, por más que él insistió, ella no había dado su brazo a torcer. Si solo hubiese sido más enérgico, pero estaba tan decidida a llevar el embarazo a término que fue imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión. Desde ese día su perfecto mundo se había empezado a quebrar, pero fue el día que Sophie había llegado al mundo que se rompió por completo.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente al escuchar a Sophie llorar, últimamente su llanto lo fastidiaba más que de costumbre, peinó su cabello con sus dedos y colocó la sortija dentro de la caja antes de limpiar sus ojos que se habían humedecido ante los recuerdos. Tomó la corbata negra que recién se había quitado y sin importar los botones sueltos de su camisa salió de la habitación.

María no estaba por ningún lugar pero aun sentía el leve hipido de Sophie. Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hija y apoyó la cabeza en la madera respirando pesadamente, sus manos se convirtieron en puños y negó con la cabeza antes de caminar hacia el sofá tomar el maletín y salir del departamento.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Durante toda la mañana a Jasper le había resultado difícil apartar de su pensamiento a ese pequeño tormento personal. Aún no entendía cómo esa chica, después de como la había tratado, aún le sonreía si lo pillaba mirándola; y aunque odiara admitirlo, le resultaba muy difícil dejar de hacerlo.

Las palabras de Carlisle, con respecto a su trato con ella, volvieron a escucharse en su cabeza. Miró por la ventana ante ese recuerdo. Le gustó pasar ese rato con él; por alguna extraña razón se sentía bien. Quizás fuese porque era un hombre desconocido, no tenía ni siquiera que ser amable con él, y no fue únicamente amable después de haberle partido la ventanilla, sino que se mostró confiado, como sí él también necesitase que lo escucharan… Obviamente a los dos les unía un mismo sentimiento, la soledad.

De pronto el profesor Otilio llamó la atención de todos.

—Está bien, chicos, préstenme atención. Cómo ya sabéis me gusta acabar cada tema con la presentación de un trabajo, así que… el próximo lunes recogeré los trabajos que vais a hacer por parejas.

—¡Jooo! ¡El lunes! —protestó casi toda la clase.

—El lunes, y no hay más que hablar. Además, no creo que os resulte muy complicado, es sobre la flora autóctona. ¡Aplíquense, muchachos! ya saben que las notas de los trabajos influyen mucho en la nota final. Tienen exactamente cinco minutos para elegir pareja. Os dejaré el resto de la clase para que comiencen con el proyecto.

A Alice le brillaron los ojos al oír que podían elegir pareja. Los últimos dos días había estado pensando en cómo hacer para ayudar a ese chico, y justo la noche anterior había tenido la iluminación. El problema era que no sabía cómo iba a sugerírselo a ese cabezota. Pero ahora el señor Otilio le había puesto la oportunidad en bandeja, así que, ni corta ni perezosa, y dejando a Nicole con la boca abierta por pasar de ella, llegó hasta donde estaba sentado Jasper y soltó sus libros en la mesa de al lado.

—Al menos no me dirás que no al trabajo —le desafió sentándose a su lado mientras éste la miraba sin dar crédito—. Oh vamos, te estoy haciendo un favor, chaval, nadie vendrá a hacer el trabajo contigo, por descarte te tocará con Vilma, esa de ahí —le hizo una señal con la cabeza.

Jasper, aún sin decir una sola palabra, miró hacia donde le señalaba y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

La tal Vilma era la típica tía fea, pero fea, que se creía guapa, lo que aún la hacía más fea todavía, y para más _INRI_… ya le había puesto ojitos alguna que otra vez.

—Tú ganas, hacemos el trabajo juntos —aceptó Jasper en el acto, y Alice emitió un gritito de emoción—. Oh, por Dios, quieres tranquilizarte —le regañó entre dientes—. No hagas que me arrepienta —le amenazó; pero nada de lo que Jasper le dijese podría arrebatarle la alegría que le embargaba.

El resto de la clase lo pasaron haciendo un esquema de cómo querían hacer el trabajo, o mejor dicho, Alice hacía el esquema; Jasper se limitó a recostarse en su silla y asentir a todo.

—Yo creo que sería buena idea que añadiésemos fotos, me consta que al señor Otilio le gustan mucho —le susurró como si fuera una confidencia.

—Por mí de acuerdo, _google_ nos proporcionará el material —contestó Jasper sin más interés.

—¡Qué! ¡No! Me refería a fotos de verdad, reales.

—No me jodas. ¿Quieres ir de excursión? —exclamó Jasper casi horrorizado.

—Cualquiera diría que te da miedo el bosque —se burló ella.

—No me da miedo el bosque, lo que no veo muy agradable es tener que soportarte en modo _Scout_ —se burló esta vez él haciendo que Alice le mirara achicando los ojos.

—Eres un idiota integral, ¿lo sabías? —Jasper le sonrió de medio lado; estaba encontrando divertido el hacerla mosquear últimamente—. Pero sabes qué, estás de suerte, hoy es mi día: "ayuda a un idiota integral" —Jasper no pudo reprimir la risa, y Alice se maravilló ante aquel melodioso sonido.

— Está bien, Mini _Scout_ —volvió a burlarse—, tú ganas. ¿Cuándo quedamos?

— ¡Genial! —exclamó emocionada—. Esta misma tarde, después de las clases, conozco un lugar que es perfecto.

— ¡Hoy! —Jasper la miró un tanto abrumado.

—Bueno, si no tienes otros planes, claro. —Esta vez la voz de Alice sonó comedida—. Hoy podemos tomar las fotos y mañana… podemos quedar en mi casa para acabar el trabajo… si quieres.

—Oh… —Jasper se rascó la nuca realmente nervioso. Se había acostumbrado a estar solo, y eso de salir con una chica, aunque fuese por un trabajo, comenzaba a estresarle—. Es…está bien.

Afortunadamente la sirena sonó alertando del fin de la clase, lo que les hizo salir de ese momento que, a ambos, les estaba resultando embarazoso; y tomando de nuevo las riendas del juego, Alice se las apañó para quedar en el mismo parque dónde se habían encontrado la vez anterior, para salir juntos desde allí.

—¡No olvides llevar ropa cómoda! —le gritó Alice cuando vio que Jasper ponía en marcha su moto. Este asintió con la cabeza y salió disparado de allí.

.

Dio un par de vueltas antes de entrar en casa. Ahora no le parecía tan buena idea haber quedado con esa chica, y odió por un momento al profesor de ciencia; bien podía meterse el trabajo por donde quisiera; pero había dado su palabra, y no quería que por su culpa Alice bajara la nota.

Siguiendo los consejos de la chica se puso ropa de deporte y tras llevarse algo rápido a la boca salió en dirección al parque. Solamente tuvo que esperar por ella diez minutos. No podía pedir más, era una chica al fin y al cabo.

—¿Preparado para la gran aventura? —Le preguntó, saliendo de su Mini y yendo hacia Jasper que permanecía sentado cómodamente sobre su moto—. He pensado que podíamos ir en mi coche…

—¿Por qué no mejor en mi moto? —sugirió él, cortándole.

—Oh, no, no me monto ahí ni loca —no tardó en contestar ella.

—Vaya, la señorita _Scout_ es una miedica —le picó Jazz, lo que hizo que ella lo mirara entre ojos.

—No soy una miedica, capullo. Está bien, si es lo que quieres, vayamos en tu moto. —Se hizo la valiente y Jasper no tardó en pasarle un casco que había traído por si acaso.

—Princesa… —se cachondeó ofreciéndole la mano para que se montara. Alice suspiró mirando con aprensión aquel cacharro pero se dio ánimo a sí misma. Apoyó el pie en un soporte que había en la dichosa máquina y agarrándose a sus hombros se impulsó hasta situarse detrás.

—Esto… no corras mucho, por favor —le pidió con cierto nerviosismo aferrándose como una lapa a su cintura. Jasper sonrió ante ese gesto y valoró el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo la chica.

Alice le fue indicando el camino y en menos de una hora Jasper frenó a la entrada de un campo de Paintball.

—¿Qué demonios? —farfulló mirando con reproche a Alice—. Pensé que veníamos a sacar unas fotos —le recriminó.

—He cambiado de opinión, aunque… si te dan miedo unas bolitas de pinturas, siempre podemos…

—Así que quieres jugar, ¿no? Está bien, ¡juguemos! —contestó Jazz y acelerando de nuevo su moto, llegó hasta el lugar dónde pagar la entrada. Afortunadamente había ido un grupo que solamente contaba con tres participantes, lo que les dio la oportunidad de entrar al juego formado equipo con ellos.

Y por una hora, Jasper se divirtió como un enano. No sabía qué clase de adrenalina le hacía sentir eufórico, pero tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo, más cuando comprobó el buen equipo que hacían él y Alice.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo que lo cambió todo. Alice se descuidó por un instante y uno de los miembros del otro equipo descargó varios disparos en ella. El impacto fue tan grande que Alice cayó hacía tras y por unos segundos quedó quieta en el suelo.

—¡Alice! —gritó Jasper horrorizado corriendo hacia ella—. Alice, ¿te han hecho daño? ¡¿Te han lastimado?! —La joven, aún aturdida, se llevó una mano al brazo donde había recibido varios impactos y se quejó antes de mirar a Jasper; pero en ese instante el chico que le había disparado salió de su escondite y la furia, hasta entonces contenida de Jasper, salió a flote en su máxima expresión y, levantándose, caminó hacia su oponente descargando sobre éste una multitud de disparos.

El chico también cayó disparado hacia atrás tratando de protegerse de los disparos, que, aunque eran de pintura, no dejaban de ser dolorosos; pero Jasper estaba como fuera de sí, de pronto toda la rabia contenida por la muerte de sus padres a manos de un desalmado, le hizo perder la realidad y disparar contra ese joven como si estuviera disparando contra aquel infame cabrón.

De nuevo habían disparado a alguien por su culpa. Él había accedido al juego. No importaba que nada fuera cierto, no lo veía, lo único que podía sentir era que Alice estaba herida, y el responsable estaba en frente. Alguien a quien podía atacar, alguien con quien podía acabar.

— ¡Muere, hijo de puta! ¡Muere! —gritaba Jasper sin dejar de disparar.

—¡No, Jasper! ¡Para! ¡Jasper, para! —le comenzó a gritar Alice corriendo tras de él. Pero no parecía escuchar a nadie; el chico quedó inconsciente en el suelo cuando otra bola impactó contra su pecho, y en ese instante Alice llegó a su lado y, abrazándolo desde atrás, le siguió pidiendo que parara, en gritos, susurros, cada vez más desesperada.

De pronto, Jasper fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo; ver la imagen de ese chico tirado en el suelo le hizo palidecer y, sin poder evitarlo, cayó arrodillado en el suelo y comenzó a llorar como un niño.

Nunca los había visto… como habían quedado… pero, así lo imaginaba, y en sus pesadillas, a veces, así los encontraba. Pálidos, caídos, y lejos de su alcance, para siempre.

—Ya pasó —comenzó a susurrarle Alice, que, arrodillándose a su lado, hizo que él se dejara caer en su regazo, abrazándolo y meciéndole mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

—Nunca más volveré a verlos —balbuceó llorando desconsoladamente —. Mis padres se fueron, Alice, ya nunca más podré recuperarlos.

—Lo siento, lo siento… Estoy aquí contigo, no te dejaré nunca solo, Jasper. Te lo prometo. No permitiré que te sientas solo nunca más. —las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar las mejillas de la joven que sintió como suyo propio el dolor que ese chico estaba experimentando.

Jasper permaneció acurrucado entre sus brazos, deshaciéndose entre lágrimas, desahogando, al fin, todo ese dolor que sentía y que trataba de contener tras la muerte de las personas que más amaba en este mundo.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Las cosas se habían calmado nuevamente, no había tenido más encuentros con Jacob. Aunque también había evitado volver a visitar el parque. Su pequeño aún seguía molesto con ella por lo que esa mañana le había prometido que al salir del trabajo irían por hamburguesas. El niño había besado su mejilla y se había ido con su maestra más feliz. Aquella sonrisa era igual a la de su padre y solía derretir el corazón de Leah a la vez que la atormentaba. Si él le viera no habría manera de ocultar que era su hijo.

En la noche Jared y el pequeño Jake pasaron a su trabajo por ella. De camino a casa pararon en un restaurant de comidas rápidas, donde el niño comió y jugó, dándole tiempo también a Leah y a Jared de conversar. Él volvía a repetirle que era momento de enfrentar el pasado, que no siguiera huyéndole, pero ella se negaba

—Estoy demasiado asustada de perder a mi hijo —susurró—. No soportaría ver el desprecio en sus ojos, y ya ves cómo se pone Jake con el tema de su papá, imagínate qué pasaría si Jacob se le acercase. —El miedo a que su hijo fuera arrebatado de su lado era mayor al sentimiento de culpa que le embargaba.

En cuanto a su hijo ella era egoísta, no dejaría que nada ni nadie obstruyese la relación que tenía con él, no permitiría que nadie lastimara a su bebé como lo habían hecho con ella y menos cuando no estaba segura que Jacob no fuera a hacerlo. Se preguntaba una y otra vez qué pasaría si lo despreciaba únicamente porque era suyo, sin importar el tiempo que hubiese transcurrido. Jake no soportaría eso y tal vez terminaría odiándola a ella y culpándole de todo, lo cual sería peor. Su hijo era lo único que le quedaba, lo que le había dado fuerza, lo único suyo, y no dejaría que se lo quitaran. No, definitivamente no podía permitir que ese encuentro ocurriera en este momento.

—No interferiré más con tus decisiones, pero sabes que en algún momento tendrás que hacerlo. Él se vuelve cada vez más curioso y ha comenzado a preguntar por qué sus demás amiguitos tienen un papá y si él había hecho algo malo para que su papá no esté. Piénsalo. —Con esto su amigo finalizó la conversación.

Durante todo el camino a casa ella se encontró pensativa, analizando las palabras de Jared. Tendría que aclararle a su pequeño que él no tenía que ver con las decisiones que hubiesen tomado los adultos. En momentos como esos era cuando su determinación flaqueaba. Solo por amor a su hijo era capaz de ceder, pero no si este podía verse lastimado en el proceso. Sobre todo porque a partir de ahora ya no tenía la excusa de que no sabía dónde estaba Jacob. Estaba allí, en esa misma ciudad, como si el bendito destino que la castaña había dicho a principios de la semana, fuera cierto.

—¿De veras irías? —La pregunta de su hijo la sacó de sus luchas internas.

—¿Ir a dónde? —Le preguntó a Jared. Este se acercó cargando a Jake, quien le miraba ilusionado, pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Leah y la apremió a caminar hacia el ascensor.

—La próxima semana será el día de las profesiones en la escuela y tienen que ir los padres, y yo le dije a este enano que si quiere yo voy.

—¿Por qué no me enteré de esto hasta ahora? —le preguntó al niño, este le miró con cara de pena y se acurrucó en los brazos de quien le sostenía.

Sintió cómo su corazón se contraía, era un momento en que tendría que estar con su papá y lo había privado de ello. Jared aferró el abrazo sobre los hombros de su amiga en apoyo y ella sintiendo el cansancio de toda aquella lucha, se refugió allí.

La campanilla sonó anunciando que habían llegado, Jared no permitiendo que nadie saliera de aquel fraternal abrazo los sacó al pasillo, y al ver al pasillo sintió que el mundo giraba al revés. _"¿No he pagado suficiente?"_, pensó sintiendo como la tensión recorría su cuerpo al igual que el temor. Sus ojos buscaron los de Jared, quien la miraba preocupado. Ella se paró estratégicamente frente a Jared y la persona que estaba esperando junto a su puerta. Este le miraba con una mezcla entre asombro y furia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con voz ahogada.

Él seguía observando la escena y a Leah le pareció por un momento ver el dolor cruzar por sus ojos, pero estos volvieron a mirarle con odio, tan rápidamente, que decidió que lo había imaginado.

—¿Papá? —Leah sintió al pequeño removerse en los brazos de Jared para que este le soltara y se asomó por el lado de su madre un poco temeroso. Quería tomarlo en sus brazos y huir, pero estaba clavada en su lugar—. ¿Ves mamita? Te lo dije. Papá vino por nosotros. —Miró a su hijo, y luego a Jacob. No, ya no había forma de que evitara lo inevitable, solamente podía rezar en que no le rechazase.

Este tenía los ojos clavados en el pequeño niño frente a él y Leah notó el reconocimiento. No había duda que eso sucedería. Sus rasgos eran prácticamente los mismos, no podían negarse los lazos que unían a aquel hombre y el niño.

—Mejor vamos adentro. —Jacob dio un paso hacia ellos pero se detuvo cuando el niño tomó la mano de su madre. Aquello para Leah fue un rayo de esperanza. No hubo gritos ni insultos, de los ojos de Jacob había desaparecido cualquier indicio de odio, solamente existía sorpresa y su pequeño aún buscaba la seguridad que ella le brindaba. Abrió la puerta permitiendo que entrase a lo que hasta ahora era su pequeño refugio. El niño aún temeroso le siguió—. ¿Vienes? —Se volvió para preguntarle Jared.

—Este es un momento privado de ustedes, pero estaré pendiente. —Ella asintió y agradeció contar con aquel silencioso apoyo.

Una vez dentro, Jacob se quedó de pie viéndose incómodo ante la situación. Había llegado el momento, pero no de hablar, si no de dejar que padre e hijo se vieran por primera vez. Respiró profundamente, tratando de controlar su tembloroso cuerpo y sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía. Le indicó a Jacob que tomara asiento y lo imitó. Vio a su hijo de cinco años acercándose a su padre y mirándolo con la mano extendida, queriendo tocarlo.

Se le apretó el corazón, eran tan parecidos, incluso ambos fruncían el ceño de la misma manera. Sus ojos se aguaron cuando siendo el niño osado que era, terminó de acortar la distancia y acarició la mejilla.

-¿Cómo te llamas…? –le preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-Jacob… -respondió con la voz ligeramente ahogada.

-Sabía que nos encontrarías… -le dijo y sonrió ampliamente.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló después de eso.

—¡Ya sé! —Gritó el niño haciéndolos estremecer, porque cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos—. Voy a buscar a Spiderman, para que conozca a mi papá —dijo el niño emocionado y corrió a su habitación.

—¡No corras, Jake! —le reprendió ella.

—¿Jake? —preguntó Jacob en voz baja, mirándose sus manos, mientras las apretaba en puños.

—Se llama Jacob Ephraim Clearwater —respondió Leah en el mismo tono de voz.

—¿Por qué…? —No pudo terminar su pregunta al ser interrumpido por la presencia del pequeño.

Leah observaba la escena como si estuviera en una película. El niño contestaba cada pregunta que Jacob le hacía. Ambos sonreían tímidamente, hasta que el pequeño se tiró a los brazos de su padre y lo abrazó, casi media hora después.

—¿Verdad que ya no te vas a volver a perder? —El corazón de Leah volvió a contraerse, ella no sabía qué esperar de aquella situación, sería el momento perfecto para arruinarla, acusándola y poniéndola en contra de su todo. Ahora su futuro era incierto, dependiendo de un solo hombre.

—No, no me volveré a perder. Trataré de estar lo más cerca que pueda. —Sintió que el alivio llegaba hasta sus huesos, alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron.

En ese instante, decidió que por el bien y la felicidad de su angelito, era momento de enfrentar el pasado, resolverlo y enterrarlo.

Tiempo después, había llegado la hora de que Jake fuera a la cama y Leah permitió que Jacob se encargara de hacerlo. Ella se había retirado dejándolos solos en la habitación, dándoles un momento de privacidad. Se sentó en la sala y como era últimamente costumbre, comenzó a pasar las manos por su pelo. Estaba agotada física y emocionalmente, se sentía totalmente drenada.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. —Aquella voz estremeció su cuerpo, todavía tenía un poder sobre ella que pensó que había superado. Ni siquiera levantó su cabeza, no conseguía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo.

—Mañana, por favor —casi suplicó—. Hoy no puedo…

—Me pidió que lo llevara a su primera clase de yudo y lo haré… —dijo como una imposición y especie de amenaza.

—Está bien, tiene que estar allí a las nueve, puedes pasar por Jake y si quieres antes, para llevarlo a desayunar. Yo entro a trabajar a las cinco, así que no puedo tenerlo listo, pero Kim te estará esperando. —No pondría resistencia. _"Todo por mi bebé"_, se repitió. Su integridad era lo más importante—. Pero quiero dejar algo claro, Jacob —anunció consiguiendo fuerza de su instinto de protección—. No lo dañarás, nuestro pasado es de nosotros dos, no lo involucra a él…

—Él es el resultado de nuestro pasado, Leah —le respondió con odio—. Y lo has mantenido demasiado tiempo alejado de mí…

Leah lo miró con incredulidad y después negó con la cabeza.

—No voy a tener esta conversación hoy —le interrumpió—. Solamente quiero aclarar que él es el ser más importante de mi vida, y no permitiré que tu odio y resentimiento lo afecte. Si lo haces…

—¿Me estás amenazando? —interrumpió con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

—Es mi hijo y lo protegeré de lo que sea.

—También es mío… —dijo entre dientes, casi como si fuera a saltarle encima.

—No lo estoy negando, Jake… —Ella lo miró con súplica y después lo vio negar con la cabeza.

—A la siete estaré aquí, y tenemos que hablar, quiero saber a qué hora podremos encontrarnos. —Leah sentía que si no sacaba a Jacob de su casa, terminarían hablando más, y no podía arriesgarse a perder el control y que Jake los escuchara.

—Hablaré con mi jefe y estaré aquí a las nueve. —Solamente esperaba que su jefe aceptara y esto no le trajera consecuencias en el trabajo.

—A las nueve, entonces. —Caminó hacia la puerta se detuvo un momento, ambos se observaron, Leah sostuvo su cabeza en alto, no dejaría que él notara cuan afectada estaba.

—Hasta mañana —dijeron ambos y este se fue.

Leah se dejó caer desplomada en el sillón cuando alguien volvió abrir la puerta. Ella ya no podía contenerse y las primeras lágrimas de lo que seguro serian un rio comenzaron a salir.

—Por Dios, Jared, busca una manta, está congelada. —Los familiares y cálidos brazos de su amiga la envolvieron. Escuchó pasos y luego algo pesado sobre su cuerpo.

Su amiga no mentía, ella sentía frío, pero no era producto del ambiente, era el mismo frío que había sentido cuando su vida se derrumbó.

Estuvo horas llorando, tratando de drenar aquel dolor, para luego comenzar a intentar pensar en que pasaría ahora en su vida. Ya más calmada caminó hasta su habitación, se dio un baño y se sentó en su cama. Sobre la mesita, Kim le había dejado una taza de té caliente. Al tomarlo se fijó en aquel sobre que olvidó abrir hace días y pensó en la característica chica que se lo había dado. Decidió abrirlo y su contenido la hizo sonreír.

—Palabras ciertas, Bella, yo también odio a San Valentín y él puede muy bien caerse muerto si lo desea. Ese jodido Cupido me debe unas cuantas…

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

_¿Ir o no ir?_

Era la pregunta del millón que rodeaba la cabeza de Esme.

Carlisle Cullen le había mandado un mensaje de texto a las cinco de la tarde para invitarla a tomar un café al día siguiente.

Había estado con Emmett en su oficina, arreglando unos papeles del señor Anderson y lo único que había podido hacer, fue mirar a su jefe y rogar porque no descubriera quién le estaba hablando. Él había seguido muy concentrado leyendo un documento que le acababa de pasar y no tomó atención a lo que ella hacía.

"_Lo pensare"._

Le había mandado en un mensaje de respuesta.

Guardó bien su celular y siguió en la junta que tenía con Emmett, no quería que sospechara nada, porque no sabía cómo lo tomaría, tenía miedo de que si se enteraba que hablaba con Carlisle la despidiera y ella no podía perder su trabajo, de él dependía Jasper y ella nunca dejaría que le hiciera falta una casa y comida.

Más tarde mientras entraba a su departamento, pensando en qué haría para cenar, se sorprendió al ver a su sobrino tendido sobre el sillón de la sala.

Traía puesto ropa deportiva manchada de pintura.

Cerró la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y se sentó a su lado.

—Hola, Jazz_._

El aludido solamente asintió con la cabeza, pero se mantuvo en silencio, tenía la mirada fija en el techo y Esme notó que el contorno de sus ojitos estaban ligeramente rojos e hinchados. Su niño había llorado.

—¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

—Bien —respondió desganado.

Al ver que no iba a recibir más respuestas que esa, se sentó igual que él desparramada en el sofá, viendo al techo.

—¿Qué te gustaría cenar?

—Me da igual.

Esme guardó silencio, pensando en otra forma de hacerlo hablar, porque debía de aprovechar la oportunidad de que no había salido corriendo y se había quedado con ella en el sofá.

—No sabía que te gustaba el _gotcha_.

Jasper suspiró al darse cuenta que obviamente su tía lo había notado.

—Fui a hacer una investigación de la escuela y terminé en un campo de _gotcha_, una compañera de clases me llevó.

—Me da gusto, salir te hará bien.

—Ella es una molestia. —Suspiró cansado. Tanto llanto que había tenido lo había dejado agotado.

—Pero será una buena chica si se acerca a ti, porque supongo que te comportas igual en la escuela que en casa.

—Estoy muy cansado y no quiero sermones. —Se iba a levantar pero Esme lo jaló del brazo reteniéndolo en su lugar.

—Deja de huir, es una simple conversación y nadie te está atacando.

—Simplemente me quiero duchar.

—No te preocupes, la mugre no mata—le sonrió cariñosamente y aunque él no le devolvió la sonrisa si se quedó sentado a su lado.

—Sabes… tal vez sea mi mente de romántica que tengo por leer libros rosas, pero será… ¿Qué esta compañera de trabajo esté sintiendo algo por ti?

—¿Vamos a tener la conversación de chicas? Porque créeme que ya tuve Educación Sexual en la escuela.

—Nunca está de más hablarlo, además, en estos tiempos, los chicos no son pudorosos, todos sabemos qué es un condón y cómo se usa, quiero pensar que tú eres responsable y no dejarás embarazada a ninguna chica en un futuro cercano.

—¡Dios! —Jasper se llevó las manos a la cara avergonzado, esta no era una plática que quisiera tener con su tía.

—No te preocupes, Jasper, no te daré la plática de las flores y las abejitas. Mi conversación iba dirigida a otro lado.

—¿Cuál? Porque cualquiera es mejor que este.

—Mira, escúchame y si quieres no me contestes pero escúchame bien. —Su tía Esme siempre sonaba tranquila y serena cuando hablaba—. No sé quién sea esta chica, pero si consiguió que salieras de casa yo le debo una, aunque sobre todo mi pequeño Jazz, si esta chica se acerca a ti a pesar de lo arisco que eres y no te estoy criticando, tienes tus razones para ser así; solo digo, que si a pesar de eso se acerca a ti, entonces deberías de darle una oportunidad para conocerla.

—¿Por qué debería de hacer eso?

Aunque no lo reconociera, le encantaba escuchar a su tía hablar, había algo en su voz que le recordaba a su madre y eso lo tranquilizaba, por eso la mayoría de las veces, no era que la odiara, sino que prefería escucharla.

—Porque solamente alguien realmente bueno es capaz de ver lo maravilloso que eres aunque tú te niegues a dejarlo a la luz.

—Es complicado.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Negó con su cabeza, pero por fin viéndola a los ojos y no había rastro de enojo.

—Está bien.

—Tía. —A Esme se le aceleró el corazón al escucharlo llamarla así.

—Dime.

—¿Tú eres soltera?

Esme lo miró extrañada.

—Sí —le sonrió—. ¿Ahora vamos a hablar de hombres? —le bromeó.

—No. —Jasper intentó sonreír pero solo salió una débil mueca—. Yo solamente no quisiera que te quedaras sola por cuidarme a mí, no soy un niño.

La experiencia de liberarse con Alice, lo había hecho pensar en muchas cosas y una de ellas era su tía, aunque todavía no estaba listo para acercarse a ella, quería intentarlo un poco.

—Sé que no eres un niño. —Se acercó a él y acarició su cabello—, pero siempre serás mi niño y siempre cuidaré de ti. No te preocupes por mí, yo he aprendido que las cosas pasan cuando tienen que pasar, si en un futuro fueras a tener un tío te aseguro que te lo presentaré para que le des el visto bueno. Espero que tú también un día tengas esa confianza conmigo y me presentes a la que llegue a ser tu novia. —Jasper negó con la cabeza, rendido, no quería hablar de amor—. Simplemente déjate amar en cuerpo, alma y corazón.

—¿En qué?

—No te preocupes, con el tiempo lo entenderás.

—Está bien —contestó extrañado.

—¿Por qué estás tan existencial?

—Hoy en la tarde —él dejó que su mente viajara a la visión de Alice tirada en el piso por varios impactos de bala de pintura—, me di cuenta que la vida dura un segundo… tú y yo estamos conscientes de eso.

Ella se quedó callada absorbiendo esa información.

Aunque fuera poco, Jasper al fin se abría y asimilaba la idea de la muerte de una manera más tranquila. Pero tenía razón en lo que decía, la vida era solamente un minuto, no se debía desperdiciar nada.

Jasper estaba preocupado a su manera por ella y ella debía de agradecer eso pero sobre todo, agradecerle a su sobrino que esa simple frase le había abierto los ojos de una manera más directa.

¿Qué tal si Carlisle moría al día siguiente, igual que su hermana?

La sola idea causó que le doliera el corazón.

El rencor no podía reinar para siempre.

Si tenía una oportunidad la debía de aprovechar, eso era lo que inconscientemente le decía Jasper.

El que Jasper se levantara de su asiento la despertó de sus tristes pensamientos.

—¿Qué te parece si en lo que voy a comprar algo para cenar tú te das un baño? —le dijo antes de que se marchara a su habitación.

—Existe el teléfono.

—No, es que necesito salir, necesito hablar con mi jefe en este momento. —Se puso de pie agarrando las cosas que había dejado sobre la mesita de centro—. Regreso como en una hora. —Se acercó a él y poniéndose de puntitas le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir—. Y Jazz —su sobrino la miró todavía apenado por el beso—, deja la ropa en el cuarto de lavado, tenemos suficientes manchas en el sofá.

El aludido vio pequeñas manchas verdes en el sillón y la miró con pena, pero su tía se reía y supo que realmente no le importaban las manchas.

Esme manejó hasta el edificio donde vivía Emmett y subió directo a su _penthouse_.

Cuando llegó hasta su piso, Emmett ya la estaba esperando a la salida del elevador gracias al mensaje de texto que le había mandado.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Esme? —Su jefe la vio preocupado, ya que era extraño que ella lo fuera a buscar a su casa a esa hora.

—Necesito hablar contigo de algo personal.

—Pensé que era de la oficina. —Ella negó—. Está bien, pasa y ponte cómoda.

La adentró en su piso y fueron directo a la terraza donde Emmett había estado desde que había llegado de la oficina, sintiendo el fresco aire de Seattle y tomando un whisky, la corbata estaba floja y torcida en su cuello, y los primeros botones de su camisa abiertos.

Esme se recargó en el barandal viendo la espectacular vista.

No había manera fácil de decir esto, pero lo tenía que intentar.

—¿Qué es eso que te preocupa y te hace arrugar la frente como una abuela amargada? —le preguntó colocándose a su lado.

—Me he vuelto a ver con Carlisle.

Emmett se quedó serio con su vista en la bahía.

—¿Y eso?

—Él me ha buscado.

Asintió.

—¿Por qué vienes a decírmelo? —preguntó mientras arrugaba el ceño.

—Porque eres mi jefe Emmett y sé cómo él nos afectó a todos. Yo, tal vez… intente algo con él otra vez, pero no quiero perder mi trabajo.

—¿Tú crees que yo te despediría por eso?

—No lo sé, yo sé que lo odias, pero necesito saber sobre qué terreno voy a pisar ya que bien sabes que ahora también tengo a mi sobrino a mi cargo y no me podría quedar sin trabajo.

—Esme —se acercó a ella y le pasó el brazo por los hombros—, ¿estás completamente segura de regresar con él?

—No, pero lo quiero intentar, no sé si funcione pero no me quiero quedar con el "hubiera" y sobre todo quiero perdonarlo.

—¿Lo amas?

Ella asintió tímidamente.

—El amor nos lleva por lugares desconocidos, no sabemos cómo se presentará, pero mi querida Esme, entiendo lo de las segundas oportunidades, a veces necesitamos vivirlas y todos nos merecemos una.

Ella vio a su jefe y amigo como no entendiendo de dónde había salido eso.

—¿Estás enamorado?

—Desde hace años, solo que lo creí imposible… No, no es una mujer casada, ni tampoco estoy saliendo del closet, pero… Creo que conseguí una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Entonces, no me vas a despedir?

—Por supuesto que no, Esme, ese cabrón sí le hizo daño a mi empresa, pero era dinero, a ti te hirió de una manera más personal y si tú fuiste capaz de perdonarlo, yo no te cerraré las puertas. No es que vayamos a ser amigos pero yo no te lastimaría, sé que tu sobrino ahora es tu responsabilidad y no te quitaría tu trabajo.

—Gracias, Emmett, eres tan buen hombre como tu padre.

—De nada, Esme, solamente mantén las cosas separadas, "el trabajo en la mesa y el amor en la cama"

—¡Emmett! —gritó divertida.

—¿Qué? Eso siempre me lo decía mi padre, además, quería que lo entendieras, yo no impediré que seas feliz, si tú así lo decidiste tienes mi apoyo.

Esme lo abrazó en agradecimiento, además de ser su jefe era su amigo.

—Espero que tú también aproveches la segunda oportunidad.

—Tenlo por seguro —la atrapó en un abrazo que le cortó la respiración antes de susurrarle al oído—. Un caso de bolas azules por una semana es un buen castigo para la trastada que te hizo; créeme, eso lo enseñará a no volver a jugar contigo —dijo causando que ambos rieran de la ocurrencia del moreno.

De camino a casa pasó por el McDonald's que se encontraba sobre la calle Madison y compró dos especiales, para su sobrino y ella, pidiendo que le agrandaran el combo con más papas porque sabía que Jasper amaba las papas fritas.

Mientras esperaba la cena en el auto, no dejaba de mirar el celular, no sabía de qué manera contestarle.

¿Un mensaje? ¿Una llamada? ¿Cuál era la respuesta correcta?

Durante los diez minutos que estuvo esperando la comida no se decidió por ninguna, así que aun sin responder salió con su cena rumbo a su casa.

Cuando estuvo de regreso en su edificio, estacionó su coche en su cajón y decidió que debía de dejar de ser una cobarde, ella era Esme Platts y estaba decidida a no dejar que el miedo la dominara más. También tenía derecho a ser feliz y sobre todo a serlo con el hombre que a pesar de todo no había podido dejar de querer, aunque aún no estuviera preparada para decírselo.

Lo había llamado "príncipe" en sus pensamientos cuando lo conoció, para ella parecía salido de un cuento de hadas y ese era el mote que más le iba cuando suspiraba de amor con él, antes de que se descubriera la verdad… Y ella quería llamarlo así otra vez.

Sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje de texto.

"_Acepto la invitación… ¿nos vemos mañana?"_

Se quedó viendo la pantalla durante un minuto y pensó que estaría ocupado. Iba a salir de su coche cuando recibió otro mensaje de texto.

"_Por supuesto. ¿Paso por ti?"_

Enseguida contestó, no quería que Jasper lo viera todavía.

"_No, yo llevare mi vehículo"_

"_Está bien. Cómo tú lo prefieras. Entonces te veo en ShowBox SoDo a las seis"_

"_Ahí estaré"_

"_Gracias Esme, prometo que no te defraudaré, solamente no me dejes plantado"._

Ella sonrió en cuanto lo leyó.

"_Confía en mí, ahí estaré"_

"_Te estaré esperando"_

Esme ya no respondió más porque no quería meterse en asuntos de despedidas cursis y además la cena se enfriaría.

Tomó las bolsas y caminó hacia el elevador con paso más tranquilo y ligero, podía sentir que tal vez, mañana iba a ser un buen día, empezar de cero, no más dolor, no más lágrimas.

El día anterior había llorado lo que debía de llorar al desahogar todo su rencor y dolor; ya no quería eso otra vez, se había fijado de objetivo dejar eso en el pasado y tratar de perdonar.

Ella quería amar y ser amada otra vez.

Iba a ser difícil, pero no imposible.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Ángela no podía dejar de pensar en la vez que se había encontrado a Ben frente a la máquina de café, al final de la mañana de ese día. Tenía la cara demacrada y se veía desesperanzado. No recordaba haberlo visto así en meses, tal vez en todo un año, o más, no estaba segura. Había tenido su rostro sin afeitar y estaba como descuidado, como si ni siquiera se hubiese duchado esa mañana, o le importara hacerlo de nuevo.

Su rostro sin afeitar solamente realzaba la palidez de su piel y hacía más visible aún esa cicatriz que tenía en su lado derecho, justo sobre la mejilla y el costado de la sien. Moría por tocarla y preguntarle qué le había sucedido, tal vez había sido un accidente. Se preguntaba si perdió a algún ser querido en él y era por eso que a veces pareciera hasta triste; sin embargo era demasiado cobarde y le importaba demasiado el qué dirán o la lengua filosa de Jessica, para tratarlo libremente y poder preguntarle algo personal, consiguiendo con ello salir de dudas.

Ni siquiera le había dicho aún si iría o no a la bendita fiesta. No era que Ben le hubiese pedido que fueran juntos, únicamente le había dicho que iría, que sería entretenido, que las veces anteriores lo fueron, y que solo era una fiesta y era bueno salir y divertirse de vez en cuando sobre todo si trabajabas demasiado. La había mirado con preocupación cuando le había dicho eso y algo en su pecho se sintió cálido al ver que había notado que se pasaba demasiado tiempo ahí, tal vez mucho más del que debería.

Estaba al borde de que le llamaran la atención porque había un límite para las horas extras y estaba segura de que el mes anterior lo había sobrepasado. Pero necesitaba el dinero desesperadamente, los gastos en casa parecían aumentar como la peste y si no lo hacía no iba a alcanzar apartar la suma que siempre guardaba para volver a estudiar alguna vez.

Jessica había estado más venenosa que de costumbre cuando había pasado a recordarle que irían al bar en la noche y maldijo el momento en que le dijo que lo haría. Seguro que el mal humor se debía a la falta de sexo, el hecho que ese día habían llegado dos boles gigantes de caramelos de colores en forma de corazón, con un transcrito _"I love you"_, y una tarjeta diciendo "día ocho", a su jefa, o el hecho de que el propio Edward Masen había sacado a la jefa Bella, de su oficina, esa tarde, declarando que la estaba secuestrando y que nadie sabría de ella hasta que la liberara, o a que la habían dejado botada por insistente, de nuevo. Solía pasarle tan seguido que no entendía cómo no aprendía. A regañadientes había ido hasta su departamento y se había cambiado por algo más cómodo e informal y un abrigo más grueso. Sobre todo se cambió esos tacones de infierno que soportaba por doce horas para verse perfecta, por unas botas de caña alta. No podía dejar que por comodidad su mala imagen la privara de algún privilegio. Después de todo, necesitaba todo lo que pudiera obtener.

_Hooverville_ estaba rebosando como todos los viernes de noche. La música retumbaba en las paredes y las luces bajas auguraban una noche larga y cargada de diversión. Ángela se dejó arrastrar por su amiga hasta la pista de baile al fondo del local y se sacudió de forma mecánica y vacía al ritmo de un par de canciones antes de sentarse en su mesa habitual. Jessica como siempre desapareció con la excusa de ir al baño y aprovechó para relajarse, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Se sentía cansada y la verdad le apetecía volver a casa.

De repente se sintió observada y su mirada oscura recorrió la penumbra hasta que dio con Ben, estaba sentado solo en una mesa apartada, con actitud abatida, pero había desviado la mirada. Escaneó rápidamente el lugar buscando alguno de sus habituales secuaces pero o no estaban ahí o no podía distinguirlos entre tantas personas, y por primera vez en semanas se sintió con el coraje suficiente de ser ella quien se acercase a entablar conversación con él. Siempre había sido Ben quien llegaba en su rescate cuando se quedaba a la deriva en el bar, parecía que supiera cuando no andaba de conquista y necesitaba ser rescatada… Tal vez eso fuera porque cuando salía de conquista no era a ese bar precisamente…

De todos modos, esta vez caminó decidida y se sentó frente a él llamando su atención. Ben ni siquiera levantó la vista, solamente gruñó un: _"no estoy interesado, puedes largarte por donde viniste"._ Luego de un momento de desconcierto, ella soltó una carcajada que le hizo levantar la vista y abrir la boca con una expresión de sorpresa que intentó ocultar rápidamente.

—Lo siento, pensé que eras… —se apresuró a decir arrastrando un poco las palabras. ¿Estaba borracho?

—¿Jessica? —respondió ella enarcando una ceja con expresión burlona. Esta vez quien se carcajeó fue él, haciendo que Ángela sonriera sinceramente por primera vez en la noche.

— ¿Jessica? Claro… Jessica buscándome a mí. Ni que fuera el fin del mundo… — murmuró al final.

—Mmm, cierto, ella te tiene cierta… —Ángela se interrumpió abruptamente por las palabras que iba a usar. Definitivamente _repulsión_ _por ti,_ no era lo adecuado.

—Dilo, ella odia los fenómenos, puedes decirlo tranquilamente —contestó Ben ahora con acritud.

—Vale, lo siento, se ve que hoy no es uno de tus días, tal vez querías estar solo. Yo… creo que es mejor me voy…

Para su sorpresa Ben estiró su mano y atrapó su muñeca antes de que pudiera levantarse y la miró a los ojos, directo. Haciendo que su respiración se detuviera.

—No. Quédate —susurró—. Por favor…

No supo qué contestarle o siquiera encontró su voz por un momento o dos, por toda la tristeza que encontró en su mirada y sin entender de dónde salió su osadía, se relajó y colocó su otra mano encima de la que apretaba aún su muñeca.

—Vale, pero si tú me dices qué es lo que te tiene tan mal.

Ben se removió un poco en la silla para luego mirarla de nuevo por unos largos segundos.

—Quiero largarme de aquí —murmuró mirando a su alrededor y haciendo que ella chequeara automáticamente. Con cierto alivio se dio cuenta de que no estaban siendo el centro de atención.

—Caminemos —propuso poniéndose de pie—, hace un frío horrible pero al menos no tendremos que fingir que estamos pasándola de maravilla.

Ben le dedicó otra sonrisa triste mientras esperaba a que se abrochara el abrigo para guiarla afuera. El gélido aire de la noche los recibió a ambos, pero era refrescante en algún sentido poder caminar en el silencio de la noche. Ángela aguardó hasta que él tuviese ganas de hablar y simplemente caminaba junto a él con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Casi sin proponérselo ambos se detuvieron de forma automática frente al parque al que solían ir de paseo. Ben se volteó para mirar las luces de la costa y luego de un momento, se giró hasta quedar justo frente a ella.

—Perdí a mi bebé hace cinco años, un día como hoy —confesó en un murmullo suave y Ángela tuvo que repetir las palabras en su cabeza para comprenderlas totalmente. Se lo quedó mirando en shock—. Se llamaba Claire, iba a cumplir tres años y…

—¿Tenias… una hija? No sabía que estabas casado —le interrumpió casi sin pensar.

—Ya no lo estoy… —La voz de Ben sonaba tan apagada que ella quiso golpearse a sí misma.

—Yo… lo siento. De verdad… lo siento… No sé qué decir…

—No tienes que decir nada. Solo te estoy diciendo por qué mi día está tan mal…

—Claro…

—Clare estaba enferma. Nació con una rara complicación cardíaca y no resistió lo suficiente, no pudimos hacer nada, fue algo tan estúpido, ella estaba ahí jugando con Max y me vio entrar. Ella solamente corrió hacia mis brazos, yo ni siquiera lo pensé, la levanté y la giré, ella reía y de repente… la perdí. Ella solamente estaba siendo una niña de tres años contenta de ver llegar a su papá. Dios, duele tanto…

Ben se quebró completamente y se volvió hacia la costa. No quería que ella lo viera llorar.

Ángela lo vio, sin importar lo que él hiciera para evitarlo, y se sintió más aturdida que antes, tenía muchas ganas de tocarlo aunque no se atreviera. De todas las cosas que él podría haberle dicho, no esperaba algo así.

—Podrías… simplemente haberte quedado en casa. Fue algo masoquista ir a la oficina —dijo después de un silencio incómodo, sintiéndose estúpida por no tener nada mejor con que consolarlo.

—No, la oficina me distrae. Créeme que quedarme en casa solo lo hace peor.

—Sí, eso lo entiendo —dijo con intensidad—, de verdad que lo hago.

Por un momento, mientras Ben la escudriñaba como tratando de entender el verdadero significado de sus palabras, ella se preguntaba si podría contarle cuánto extrañaba a su padre últimamente y lo cansada que estaba de ser la fuerte, todo el tiempo. Justo cuando iba a comenzar a abrirse por primera vez con una persona desde que murió su padre y su vida cambió, sintió su bolsa vibrar.

—Discúlpame —dijo, sacando el _Blackberry_ parpadeante y viendo con confusión el nombre en la pantalla. Se apartó un poco para atender con el pánico retorciéndole el estómago, no podía ser nada bueno si su madre la estaba llamando al celular.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó sin poder ocultar el miedo de su voz.

—¿Dónde estás? ¡Llevo más de una hora llamándote! —La voz de su madre sonaba tan alterada que apenas le resultaba comprensible en medio del llanto.

—Mamá, por Dios, cálmate que no entiendo qué es lo que estás diciéndome.

—Es Alec, tuvo un accidente en la motocicleta… Me llamaron del hospital…

—¿Qué motocicleta? Espera… Es casi media noche. ¿Qué hacía a esta hora en la calle, mamá? ¿Cómo rayos él se accidentó? —preguntó, sintiendo crecer la rabia dentro de su cuerpo.

—La que él… uh… es que estaba con unos compañeros… Ellos… vinieron por él… —su madre titubeaba y presintió que le estaba mintiendo—. Hija, no sabes lo difícil que es controlarlo, no estás aquí para lidiar con él… No te enojes conmigo.

—Vale, vale, mamá, lo siento. ¿Dices que está en el hospital? ¿Está muy grave?

—No lo sé, los médicos dicen que tiene una conmoción cerebral, que hay que esperar, que tal vez necesite una cirugía. Hay riesgo de que se haga un edema. No sé qué significa eso, pero ellos me explicaron que no entra en el seguro. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Dios, estoy tan preocupada…

De repente ella entendió cuál era el verdadero motivo de la llamada y explotó.

—¡No tengo dinero, mamá! No puedo… Yo solo... ¡No puedes llamarme para darme una noticia así y pedirme más dinero, entiéndelo! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas y su madre respondió en el mismo tono.

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Se trata de tu hermano, Ángela! ¡¿Vas ser tan egoísta y dejar que le pase algo?! ¡¿Nos vas a abandonar así?!

— ¡Tendrías que haber pensado qué iba a hacerse daño! ¡Tendrías que haberlo imaginado cuando lo dejaste salir en una estúpida motocicleta con una panda de irresponsables! ¡Yo no soy una máquina de fabricar putos billetes, mamá! —Gritó con rabia y arrojó el teléfono en la arena.

Ben lo recogió algo desconcertado por esa repentina explosión y se lo alcanzó, dejándolo caer con suavidad sobre su regazo, luego de que ella se sentara en el suelo y se derrumbara en sollozos.

—¡No puedo más! ¡Juro que ya no puedo más! ¡Estoy tan agotada! ¡Tan agotada y ella…! Ella solo pide más y más —chilló Ángela y gimió entre sollozos con un dolor que desgarraba el alma sorprendiéndolo completamente—. Ni siquiera… ni siquiera es capaz de controlarlos para que no se hagan daño… ¡Dios! ¡No puedo más…! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh, papá… papá, ¿qué voy a hacer?!

Ángela murmuró más cosas que no entendía una y otra vez y él estaba desesperado, toda la tristeza y la rabia que había captado por meses con su lente estaban ahora desbordadas ante él y no sabía si agradecerlo o llorar a su lado. La abrazó en silencio mientras trataba de comprender el sentido de toda la conversación que había logrado escuchar y de sus palabras entrecortadas. Ángela ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la forma en que se aferraba a su pecho, como si fuera un náufrago mientras dejaba escapar un llanto cargado de angustia que había reprimido por años, quizás.

Después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y acariciando su cabello hasta que dejo de llorar Ben sabía que ya no podría dejarla ir, no cuando por fin sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que en verdad era quien había deseado por tantos años, que estaba tan quebrada como él, y que quizás, solamente quizás, ambos podrían unirse juntos. Allí se dio cuenta de que tiritaba de frío por lo que la levantó con suavidad.

—Está helando. Vamos, te llevaré a casa —murmuró conduciéndola hasta la calle.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Jessica Stanley se tambaleó un poco mientras se prendaba el abrigo para salir del bar. Era casi media noche y la caza de esa noche había sido un completo fracaso. Tal vez estaba comenzando a perder el toque… o tal vez no había sido una buena idea volver al _Hooverville_ después de haberse llevado a la cama al imbécil de Jacob Black, el maldito dueño.

Había pensado que era un buen partido cuando logró meterlo a su cama y que esta vez lograría algo más, como engancharlo en sus redes al menos para un par de revolcones más porque había sido de lo mejor que lograba últimamente. Pero él la había humillado como nadie lo había hecho en años y ahora estaba al borde de las lágrimas por la rabia. No quería estar sola de nuevo un viernes por la noche y patéticamente todos los que veía a su alrededor tenían pareja y estaban pasándosela en grande.

El día había arrancado mal desde la mañana y todo se fue una completa mierda. Debía ser porque era viernes y odiaba los viernes. Era cuando todo el mundo estaba ansioso por el fin de semana, teniendo citas por la noche o planeando ir al shopping con amigas el sábado, o pasando tiempo con la familia descuidada entre semana, sin contar que había visto al hermoso Edward Masen, pero en vez de mirarla, como venía deseando desde años atrás, se había ido directo a la oficina de _Rarella_, y se la había llevado a alguna parte desconocida. Qué no daría para que él lo hiciera con ella.

Ella estaba sola, desde años atrás, o al menos eso era lo que prefería proclamar, porque su familia era demasiado patética como para admitirla y prefería inventarse esa historia de que no vivían en la misma ciudad y como trabajaba tanto nunca los iba a visitar. Era la verdad, pero ellos vivían en los suburbios de Seattle y nunca los llamaba. Y su madre era demasiado ordinaria, vieja y obesa como para que alguien siquiera las relacionara. Su padre las había dejado hacía tanto tiempo que ni siquiera lo recordaba y ni de coña admitiría que tenía dos hermanas menores, adictas, que se dejaban con cualquiera y en cualquier lugar con tal de conseguir una dosis gratis.

Sí, su vida era solo una fachada vacía que intentaba sostener con fuerza cada lunes cuando llenaba a Ángela de historias de sus conquistas de fin de semana; todas fabulosas, todas con tipos geniales, ricachones, bien parecidos, de cuerpo escultural, con un auto de infarto y una verga alucinante y que la cogieron como los dioses. También le presumía del nuevo vestido que se había comprado, de los nuevos _Jimmy Choo_ de la semana y de que iba a redecorar otra vez su piso porque estaba aburrida.

Ella lo hacía, se gastaba su dinero en aparentar, se esforzaba en ser una rubia modelo con actitud superada, aunque eso significara horas en tratamientos de estética, liposucciones, una cirugía de tetas a los diecinueve años con el dinero que le heredó su abuelo junto a sus hermanas cuando falleció, y que había sido una buena inversión, porque creía que había sido lo que le abrió el camino a su primer buen trabajo.

Pero la verdad era que estaba sola. Nadie se quedaba en su cama luego de un buen revolcón y siempre despertaba sola, con resaca, desnuda, en un departamento vacío. Ni siquiera dejaban una nota, menos flores, o un desayuno en la cama. Ya había dejado de esperar una llamada para repetir. Lo cierto era que a veces ni siquiera recordaba el rostro o el nombre del tipo que se había llevado a la cama, pero era una perra con suerte porque hasta ahora estaba invicta con las enfermedades venéreas y cruzaba los dedos para que eso continuara sucediendo.

Ah, pero ella tenía ese discurso que no se cansaba de repetir a quién quisiera oírla sobre que es de mente abierta y que jamás tendría una relación porque no quiere una. ¿Para qué necesita una? ¿Para qué iba a atarse a un hombre si podía tenerlos a todos, si era joven, linda y exitosa? ¿No trabajaba en una de las principales empresas de Seattle? Ella era una _femme fatale_ que no necesitaba un hombre para llegar a la cima y se encargaba de proclamarlo a diestra y siniestra.

¿Acaso no había llegado a ser asistente de presidencia una vez? igual que la insípida de Bella Swan...

La odiaba. En su mente, Bella Swan había llegado a McCarty's para quitarle todo lo que le había llevado años conseguir y se lo había arrebatado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Representaba todo lo que ella no podía ser y tenía todo lo que ella no poseía: un buen puesto, amigas fieles, amigos que se partían de buenos y seguro le hacían favores; la amistad incondicional del presidente de la empresa, y por supuesto no olvidemos el novio perfecto, que podría ser modelo de GQ y que no tenía ojos para otra mujer en kilómetros a la redonda, ni siquiera para ella que era rubia y caliente, y de por lejos tenía mejores tetas y más caderas que la castaña insípida de su jefa. Incluso tenía una familia que la llamaba y le enviaba presentes en las fechas importantes. Y llegaba de imprevisto los viernes, solamente porque quería pasar un fin de semana con ella, sin que nadie los molestara.

Esa era la parte que más odiaba.

¿Cómo fue que ella, quien era más eficiente, capacitada, que había estudiado para ser la ejecutiva que es y hacía cursos cada año y llevaba más tiempo ahí que cualquiera de los otros perdedores que la rodeaban en la empresa, había quedado de asistente y no al revés?

No, no lo comprendía y eso la amargaba. Oh, sí, lo entendía perfectamente, las cosas funcionaban por acomodo, cuña, enchufe, por encamarse con el adecuado. Sin ir más lejos, ahí estaba el mejor ejemplo: Bella Swan, o _Rarella_ como prefería llamarla cuando cotilleaba en el baño con las otra secretarias sobre sus extrañas aficiones o las incoherencias que a veces la escuchaba decir...

Síp, realmente su jefa era algo delirante.

Pero no podía darse el lujo de renunciar, o contradecirla abiertamente. Se conformaba con criticarla a sus espaldas y esparcir rumores. Después de todo, tenía un estatus que mantener; gastos, un departamento en el centro de Seattle que jamás hubiera comprado si hubiese sabido que su carrera de ascenso terminaría allí donde quedó. No podía darse el lujo de empezar de nuevo ahora.

En su lista de odio, seguía, muy de cerca, Ben Cheney; ese tipo extraño que había traído Emmett de quién sabe dónde y que más bien parecía un exconvicto con esa horrenda cicatriz, que un asistente, y tal vez lo fuera; nadie sabía con certeza sobre él, o su vida antes de llegar a la compañía, y él mismo no había hablado con alguna persona sobre un tema personal durante años, hasta que había llegado la mosquita muerta de Tanya Denali a trabajar a legales y lo primero que había hecho fue entablar lazos con el fenómeno.

Sí, Ben era repulsivo y era más que suficiente con que tenía que comunicarse con él por los encargos de su jefa y viceversa, ah, y compartir el mismo aire, momento en el que era completamente falsa. Por suerte, es excelente actriz y muy eficiente en su trabajo y también se regodeaba en ello. No iba a perder su puesto por ser despectiva con él ante los jefes.

El problema era que ni siquiera Ángela estaba a su altura en ese lugar, la chica era una pendeja, ¿vale? Tal vez lo que en realidad le molestaba de Ángela era que era hermosa y no hacía esfuerzos para serlo —o es lo que ella creía—. Además, era morena y la odiaba secretamente por ser tan delgada aunque vivía comiendo chocolate, y tenía esa melena espesa y brillante que juraba era virgen.

Lo peor era que Ángela era una perra con rostro de niña inocente, ella lo había notado apenas empezó en la empresa y antes de que alguien más pudiera acapararla se encargó de tenerla en sus redes y transformarla en una perra a tiempo completo. Necesitaba compañía, lo admitía, y la chica parecía tener talento como para aprender y estar a su altura. Y vaya si a veces la sorprendía.

Únicamente fingía ser su amiga para conocer sus secretos oscuros, pero Ángela era demasiado hermética para su gusto y en todo este tiempo todo lo que lograba saber eran detalles de sus citas calientes, detalles que eran reales, y que envidiaba a morir, porque Ángela no tenía que inventarlos como hacia ella. De su vida sabía lo que todos, que su padre había muerto y que tuvo que dejar la universidad para ayudar a la familia. Sí, la perdedora le enviaba dinero a su familia todos los meses. Patético.

Nunca la escuchaba realmente cuando hablaba y si la invitaba a salir era porque sabía que tenía más posibilidades de ligar algo con clase porque era sumamente atractiva y dos mujeres hermosas eran mejor que una para un buen ligue. Solamente por eso la había invitado esa noche y todos los viernes que no tenía una cita en vista, para ir al bar a tontear un rato. Ya que una vez que localizaba un objetivo interesante no tenía problemas en plantarla como siempre hacía.

No le importaba. Seguro que si ella no conseguía algo estaría el perdedor de Cheney para rescatarla de nuevo, siempre estaba rondándola.

Se echó a reír pensando en que otra vez se habían ido juntos, no estaban ninguno de los dos cuando salió del bar.

No era que estuviera muy consciente de todo, apenas si podía poner un pie detrás de otro con dignidad, pero estaba tan cabreada que no tenía ánimos de llegar a su casa tan rápido y prefirió perder tiempo caminando.

La noche estaba más helada de lo que esperaba y la espabiló haciéndola aún más consciente de todo. Sus pasos apresurados resonaban en la acera del parque y fue entonces cuando vio a esa ridícula pareja congelándose sentados en el suelo.

_Idiotas_. Podrían estar pasándola mejor en un cuarto caliente.

Ella jamás se rebajaría a pasar frío en un parque por un polvo. Una risa estúpida se le escapó, porque sabía que no era cierto, lo había hecho millones de veces.

Algo en la pareja solitaria le llamó la atención y entonces se dio cuenta de que era Ángela. Sí. Ángela Weber, y que estaba en los brazos de Ben, el fenómeno.

Se quedó viéndolos un momento debatiendo entre interrumpirlos o reírse. La verdad era que se sentía traicionada. Ángela le había jurado dos días atrás que no tenían nada y por la forma en que él la sostenía… Sí, ella definitivamente le había mentido y sí estaban saliendo. No podía creerlo. _"¡La muy perra! ¡Qué ella elija a ese perdedor!_". No, no iba a perder a la única amiga que tenía, y más importante a su pareja de ligue, porque ella se había dejado envolver por un pobre tipo que no valía la pena, se iba a encargar de abrirle los ojos y mostrarle que él no era para ella, era demasiado poco, no tenía dinero, ni siquiera era lindo, y no estaba hablando de esa grotesca cicatriz, era todo el paquete.

Decidió dejarlos estar y enfrentarla el lunes en la oficina. Era su territorio, y a Ángela le importaba demasiado el qué dirán como para permitirse un escándalo. Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer. Ángela no podía hacerle esto, no después de todo el tiempo que había invertido en ella en esos dos años para que fuera la mejor. _"Una perra pero con estilo"_, como solían decir entre risotadas después de humillar a alguien.

* * *

¿Cuáles autoras escribieron estos personajes?

P.D.: Jessica fue un regalo de la autora Ángela-Ben, no estará participando en ningún reto.

**Muchísimas**** gracias por comentar. Si les gusto o no, dejen reviews :D**


	11. 5 días para san Valentín

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Esto es un compendio de autoras y la trama pertenece a: _NikkyScully, Dark Warrior 1000, Betzacosta, Katlyn Cullen, __Zoalesita, _Susana Minguell, Aryam Shields Masen, Gery Whitlock, Saraes, Sarah Crish Cullen, Bertlin, Lakentsb, y Ginegine.

* * *

"_Que se quemen mis largas pestañas y se partan mis uñas naturales si me convierto en un ser deplorable y fatuo que mendiga adulación".__  
__Ginegine._

* * *

_Enredos en San Valentín.__  
__Capítulo IX.__  
__9__ de febrero de 2013.__  
__Sábado._

* * *

El sonido del timbre llegó hasta la habitación de Emmett despertándolo la mañana del sábado, casi no había descansado porque el sueño decidió salir de fiesta dejándolo solo en su cama tratando de poner en orden los sentimientos que despertaron al ver a Rosalie y saber que ella sentía algo por él.

Se levantó de la cama y ni siquiera se preocupó en ponerse el pantalón de la pijama, estaba en su casa y él dormía como le daba la gana. Fue hasta la puerta restregando sus ojos para espantar el sueño y justo cuando abrió la puerta sin chequear por la mirilla un bostezo salió de su boca, sintió un piquete en una nalga y comenzó a rascarse.

Los insultos quedaron atascados en su garganta al encontrar a su madre y hermana paradas en la puerta que al verlo allí parado, bostezando, rascándose una nalga y vestido solamente con un boxer del Capitán América no aguantaron la carcajada.

-Hermanito, me gusta más Thor, y acabas de matar la poca estima que le tenía al Capitán América -le dijo Carly entre carcajadas.

-¿Pero qué dices, hija?, si mi pequeño se parece más bien al Capitán Cavernícola -dijo divertida su madre.

Emmett bufó y se hizo a un lado para que entraran.

-No es por ser descortés, pero, ¿qué las trae por aquí un sábado tan temprano? -Preguntó el castaño, viendo su muñeca para verificar la hora, pero se dio cuenta que no llevaba reloj.

-Son las diez de la mañana, hijo, pensamos que te encontraríamos ejercitándote como es tu costumbre y con una baja de azúcar en tu sistema; trajimos desayuno -dijo Clare a su hijo mostrándole las bolsas que traía en sus manos-. No sé en qué estado se encuentran las donas, sabes la manera loca en que conduce Carly –agregó la señora viendo a su hija con ojos entrecerrados.

-Mamá, dijiste que no querías que se enfriara el chocolate del pequeño -se mofó la joven divertida señalando la bandeja con los vasos de líquido humeante.

-¿Chocolate caliente con un toque de canela? -preguntó Emmett como un chiquillo emocionado a su madre que sonrió divertida al ver esa chispa infantil en su hijo y le acarició una mejilla con ternura.

-Tal como te gusta, hijo.

-Les perdono por haberme despertado, pero no me pidan que me vista, despertaron mi apetito -dijo mientras caminaba detrás de su madre y hermana y se sentaba en la mesa esperando que le sirvieran.

No era que él fuese un machista, no, él no tenía problema en servirse, cocinar y atender su apartamento. Pero su madre siempre le reñía porque ella disfrutaba de atenderlo, era lo menos que podía hacer por su hijo que había dejado todos sus planes a un lado para cuidar de su familia y la empresa.

Mientras desayunaban, la señora notó a su hijo melancólico, desde la muerte de su esposo fue como si una parte de su hijo hubiese muerto con su padre, ya sus ojos no brillaban y todo en la vida de su hija se resumía a trabajo y a pasar buenos ratos con diversas mujeres, no permitía que nadie más aparte de su familia y amigos cercanos entrara a su vida.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Carly se fue con la excusa de terminar un trabajo de matemáticas, Emmett le sonrió porque se dio cuenta que su hermanita tenía en mente hacerle alguna sucia jugada a su profesor de matemáticas por el castigo que le había impuesto al estropear su coche "accidentalmente". Él disfrutaba de la rebeldía de su hermanita porque de alguna manera era como si las viviera, por algo la ayudaba a escondidas de su madre a planificar sus jugadas.

Su madre lo condujo hasta la terraza, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba ese lugar al castaño ya que observar la bahía lo relajaba, y era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba, que estuviese relajado para poder interrogarlo.

Una vez sentados en las tumbonas fue directo al grano y preguntó lo que quería saber.

-Ahora sí, ¿me vas a decir qué es lo que te tiene tan abstraído de todo? Y no me digas que nada porque tanto Ben como Edward no han sabido decirme lo que te pasa, ni siquiera has hablado con ellos, y eso realmente me preocupa, ellos son tus confidentes. -Directo al grano y sin derecho a réplica, así eran los interrogatorios de Clare.

-Mamá, no tienes porqué interrogar a ese par de traidores –dijo Emmett tenso–, si no he hablado con ellos es porque han estado bastante ocupados con su vida personal, estoy concentrado en el trabajo, como siempre -le contestó evasivo.

-Y yo me voy a casar el día de san Valentín -le replicó burlona-. Hijo, tus ojos tienen una mezcla de sentimientos que me tienen mareada, a ratos te ves melancólico, luego esperanzado, después aterrorizado y para colmo ¡suspiras! – le rebatió.

Emmett no aguantó la risa y tomó la mano de su madre. El sentido del humor sin duda alguna lo había heredado de ella, aunque él no lloraba cuando se estresaba.

-Nunca he podido ocultarte nada, mamá -dijo suspirando, nuevamente, dándole la razón-. ¿Recuerdas a Rosalie? -le preguntó.

Su madre se sorprendió y asintió con aprensión.

-La hermosa joven que te acompañaba durante tu último año de la universidad. -Emmett asintió sonriendo y comenzó a contarle a su madre todo lo que había pasado con Rosalie en los últimos años, el porqué se fue.

-¡Esa mala pécora, debió llamarse Raimunda en vez de Rita! –Exclamó la señora poniéndose de pie y parándose delante de su hijo con los brazos en su cadera–. Emmett McCarty, ¿qué estas esperando para ir y decirle a esa joven todo lo que llevas tantos años tratando de ocultar? –le preguntó sorprendiéndolo porque nunca pensó que su madre se hubiese dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-¡Mamá, no quiero decirle lo que siento y que luego reciba otro llamado de Dios o de quién sea y ella se vuelva a marchar y termine de destruirme! –exclamó levantándose también-. Ni siquiera se lo he contado a nadie hasta ahora porque temo que se esfume –terminó de decir más calmado y se volvió a dejar caer en la tumbona.

-Hijo, ella volvió, es una segunda oportunidad que mi valiente hijo no desperdiciaría por miedo –le dijo más calmada y acercándose a él acariciando su cabello. Emmett abrazó a su madre y se refugió en su regazo mientras analizaba las palabras de su madre.

Ella tenía razón, estaba perdiendo el tiempo por ser un marica cobarde, las palabras que le había dicho a Esme vinieron a su memoria, ella había regresado, le había dicho que sentía algo por él y en vez de estar con ella solo se conformaba con llamarla por teléfono porque no se creía capaz de resistir la tentación de besarla si la tenía en frente.

-Mamá –susurró antes de levantar la vista para ver que su madre le sonreía, Clare vio en los ojos de su hijo la determinación de ir por la mujer que amaba-. ¿Cómo se supone que puedo conquistar a una casi monja? –le preguntó conteniendo el aliento.

-Siendo tú mismo, pero también te ayudaría que la invitaras a cenar, es más, deja ya de ser un exhibicionista y ve a vestirte que iremos a comprar lo que necesito para preparar una cena especial. Mientras te viste, la llamarás y la invitarás a cenar aquí, no aceptes excusas, es hora que ella comience a conocer tu mundo real, el mundo del hombre en que te has convertido en estos seis años.

Emmett obedeció a su madre y no le costó nada que Rosalie aceptara la invitación, tenía un nuevo reto en su vida, y si bien él nunca haría que Rosalie cambiara su manera de ser, había llegado el momento que ella conociera el hombre que era ahora.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Con los nervios a flor de piel, Jacob se encontraba sentado en medio del pequeño salón del departamento de Leah, la tal Kim, el extraño Jared y de… del niño. Le era casi imposible mencionar su nombre sin poder tener que recordar cuando Leah le había dicho que estaba embarazada y él le había llamado mentirosa.

_La lluvia torrencial y furiosa de esa mañana de enero estaba acorde al estado de ánimo _ _de Jacob. El ruido estridente de los relámpagos y la fuerza de los rayos eran la voz de su alma enojada y víctima de la traición de la mujer que él creía que lo amaba. Aún, dos meses después, la herida seguía igual de abierta, como la primera vez que Emily se lo había dicho._

_Que fácil había sido para ella todo ese teatro, el engañarlo y mantenerlo esperanzado con una ilusión de algo que jamás iba a ocurrir. "_¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel?",_ se preguntó mientras intentaba combatir sus frustraciones y agonías. El siguiente rayo resonó estrepitoso y alarmante alrededor de todo el cobertizo de su padre, trayendo consigo a una empapada y desesperada Leah. Su ropa goteaba a chorros sobre el suelo lleno de paja y su mirada era suplicante._

—_Jacob, lamento interrumpirte, sé que me dijiste que nunca regresara aquí, pero tenemos que hablar. —Su voz titubeante recorrió toda la espina dorsal de Jacob como hielo y escarcha y se pegó a su corazón con un ramalazo de ira. _

_Él continuó sus labores, sin prestarle el mínimo de caso. Quería fingir que el motor del auto en el que estaba trabajando era mucho más interesante que lo que ella tuviera que decirle o que ella estuviera allí. No la miró y siguió concentrado en su odio y en aquel motor. _

—_Amor, por favor… —le pidió suplicante acercándose a él. Intentó poner su mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención pero él huyo de ella como si fuera el diablo, poniendo una distancia considerable entre ambos. Leah lucía una expresión adolorida y de ansiedad._

—_No me llames nunca más así, Leah. ¡Lárgate de mi casa! –le gritó apretando sus manos en puños, a punto de lanzársele encima y matarla. Era asombroso que el tiempo no hubiese ayudado como tanto le hubieran dicho._

—_Jacob… por favor. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, créeme esta vez, porque te lo repito; sé que te mentí, pero no lo hice con mala intención. Sí me case con otro hombre, pero yo te amo a ti…_

—_¡Cállate! —le ordenó iracundo—. No quiero escucharte más de lo que quise escucharlo dos meses atrás. No deseo escucharte decir cosas que no sientes. _

_Ella lo miró con tanto dolor que él quiso tomarla entre sus manos y destrozarla. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a hacerlo? ¡No tenía derecho!_

—_Tenemos que hablar —dijo entonces. Derrotada y desesperada como si estuviera consciente de que él en cualquier momento la echaría de allí—, es algo sumamente importante._

_Leah estaba inquieta, parecía como si el mundo se estuviera abriendo a sus pies y se la fuera a tragar. Había tanto sufrimiento en su mirada pero él no lo percibió más bien volvió a su anterior actitud, le dio la espalda ignorándola y acercó a una caja de herramientas que estaban encima de una mesa y empezó a guardar cada pieza usada con mucha parsimonia y ridícula paciencia._

—_Estoy embarazada—anunció ella con voz rota._

_A Jacob se le paró el corazón por un mini segundo y luego comenzó a sentirse indignado por aquellas palabras que esa mentirosa se atrevía a decir como si estuviera hablando de los kilos de queso que compraría en el supermercado. Y estaba embarazada. Él había querido eso, también. Había fantaseado con tenerla, después de llegar de Irak se casarían y tendrían bebés… Ahora ella los tendría con él…_

—_Es tuyo –culminó. Por un momento quedó paralizado._

_Soñó con… inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. Eso lo enfureció más de lo que estaba y con una violencia indescriptible tiró todas las herramientas junto con la caja al suelo haciendo que Leah se asustara y comenzara a llorar, pero no le afectó más bien le brindó una mirada igual de violenta que destilaba todo el rencor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. _

—_No, no lo es. ¡Eres una vil mentirosa y prefiero que me maten antes de creerte algo de nuevo! — la insultó sin ningún miramiento. _

—_Es tuyo—aseguró con mucha vehemencia a pesar de estar aterrada y muy preocupada—. Estuvimos juntos y no nos cuidamos y Richard no puede tener hijos. Este niño que llevo en mi interior es tuyo y es en lo único que no he mentido. Es tu hijo…_

—_No, señora Martin. —Negó nuevamente, Leah se encogió porque él decía su apellido de casada con una marcada intención de humillarla y de recordarle su gran falacia—. Ahora que se está divorciando no quiera usted endosarme el paquete de otro, es bastante inteligente y sé que está bastante capacitada para embalárselo a otro imbécil, si es que realmente está usted embarazada—sentenció con tirria y desdén—. ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Largo! _

Había sido la última vez que la vio, había olvidado sus ojos dolidos y tristes, su llanto desgarrado cuando salió del cobertizo y de su vida. Suspiró y se restregó el rostro con las manos al sentirse el ser más vil y miserable del mundo.

No había dormido la noche anterior, había pasado todo el día vagando alrededor de su casa, meditando sobre ese día, sobre su historia, y sobre el hecho de que había perdido la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo por más de cinco años. Qué tonto había sido al pensar que ella había mentido en todo cuando evidentemente no había sido así. Frente a él, en una fotografía de 8x11 estaba la prueba tangible de aquella pequeña vida que había negado.

El niño era su viva imagen, tenía sus ojos oscuros al igual que el cabello y la piel de su tribu. Lo había observado con tanta sorpresa y fascinación cuando lo había recogido más temprano esa mañana y llevado a su clase de Judo; para su edad era un niño inteligente y muy perspicaz, era consciente de que las cosas entre sus padres no eran color de rosa y el niño sentía que era el protector indiscutible de su madre.

La genética de los Black era fuerte en él. Era su hijo, nieto de su padre y descendiente directo del primer jefe de la tribu de los Quileutes. Pero había estado lejos de él, de su hogar y de su herencia familiar por el orgullo irracional de un hombre que solamente pensó en su corazón a la hora de repudiar a su madre.

Siguió observando la fotografía del niño, en ella Jared lo cargaba entre sus brazos y ambos se encontraban en medio de Kim y Leah. Los cuatro lucían felices, en especial el niño, Jared y Leah. En otra Jared llevaba a Jake sobre sus hombros luciendo emocionado mientras Leah a su lado los miraba con alegría y algo de preocupación.

Era evidente que Jared era parte importante de aquella extraña ecuación familiar. Aún no le quedaba claro qué tipo de relación tenían él y Leah pero era muy lógico para Jacob ver que estaban demasiado compenetrados uno con el otro, sobre todo cuando la noche anterior los había visto llegar juntos con Jared cargando a su risueño hijo y llevando su brazo libre sobre los hombros de ella y bien pegada al costado de su cuerpo, luciendo así como una familia joven, como una pareja con un pequeño hijo.

Cortó rápidamente esa línea de pensamiento. Él no estaba allí para averiguar si Leah estaba o no estaba con un hombre, estaba ahí para poner en claro todo lo ocurrido con ellos en el pasado y sobre el hijo de ambos.

Volvió a escudriñar todo el lugar, era un departamento pequeño, una caja de zapatos, lo cual no esperaría dado que ella siempre había sido forrada de dinero; pero había calor de hogar en él. Se notaba en los cálidos colores de las paredes, los juegos infantiles esparcidos por todo el piso y el olor a canela proveniente del dispensador _Glade_ conectado a la pared.

"_Aquí debí vivir yo"._

"_Sí, claro",_ le dijo su subconsciente lleno de insolencia, recordándole que ya estaba demasiado grandecito y que debía ponerse las pilas porque esto no era Oz. Se llenó de impaciencia en ese momento, cuando llegó al lugar esa mañana Leah le invitó a pasar y le dijo que le esperara unos minutos mientras preparaba algo en la cocina.

Ella estaba retrasando lo inevitable y no la culpaba, pero esos minutos acabaron convirtiéndose en media hora y había estado a punto de ir en su búsqueda cuando la vio salir de la cocina con una taza azul en la mano que colocó en la mesa de café que estaba frente a él. El olor a té de cereza opacó al de canela y transportó a Jacob a Irak, cuando se veía en el campo queriendo regresar a casa para volver a tomar el suculento té de su chica.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pudo decir porque se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta.

—De nada —respondió ella al tomar asiento en la esquina contraria del sofá visiblemente nerviosa—. ¿Cómo me encontraste? —le preguntó sin mirarle.

—Un amigo —respondió cortante pero se obligó a bajar un poco su descortesía natural. No había ido allí a discutir, estaba tan cansado de eso y ya ambos habían pasado por eso en el parque—. Pensé que vivías en Forks —comentó contrariado, odiando todas sus antiguas suposiciones de que si ella aún continuaba casada, que sí se había largado del país o que se había muerto.

—No tengo a nadie en Forks. —Estuvo a punto de replicar eso hasta que ella lo detuvo con su mirada triste—. Mi madre no me habla porque no fui la hija que ella quiso que fuera.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste? —demandó y Leah le brindó una sonrisa amarga dejándole recordar nuevamente que lo había hecho y él le había dado la espalda—. Debiste insistir.

—¿Y suplicarte, arrastrarme como un perro y pedirte perdón por el daño que te causé? —le preguntó ella de vuelta, poniéndole más sal a la herida.

—Lo alejaste de mí —contestó a la defensiva—. No me diste la oportunidad de ser su padre, te rendiste a la primera y te largaste —expresó con vehemencia, no dispuesto a dejar que ella se convirtiera en la victima de la película cuando en realidad era él.

Leah se paró del sofá como impulsada por un resorte perturbando completamente a Jacob. Ella tenía un temperamento tranquilo pero desde el parque le había quedado demostrado que ella había cambiado demasiado.

—Sí, lo sé, jodí las cosas, pero no me culpes de que él creciera lejos de ti —exigió desaforada y con una mirada que intimidó a Jacob—. Yo te lo dije y no me creíste. Me tocó vivir con eso, vivir sola con él y sacarlo adelante mientras tú negabas tu paternidad y te largabas a Dios sabe dónde —concluyó con ira y enfado.

Se sostuvieron por un segundo las miradas hasta que él la retiró. Estaba sintiendo vergüenza y la culpa que probablemente ella estaba siendo. Ella se había equivocado pero él se había equivocado el doble.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Eso qué diablos importa ahora? —Fue su respuesta cuando se cruzó de brazos—. La maldita vida continúa y nosotros también debemos hacerlo— dijo con pesar.

Volvió a sorprenderse porque su antigua Leah no maldecía, ni gritaba y solo golpeaba cuando él se lo pedía. Esta era otra Leah, la Leah que había construido con su rechazo, odio, rencor y desprecio.

—Leah, ¿qué nos pasó? —preguntó. La vio dar un respingo ante la pregunta y cerrar los ojos como muestra de dolor. Lucía cansada y agotada, y él lamentaba ponerla en esa situación—. No fui un mal hombre.

—No, no lo fuiste —afirmó susurrante—, eras encantador y… —Detuvo en seco sus palabras, como queriendo evitar decir cosas que no quería decir. Se pasó las manos por el pelo con cierto nerviosismo y luego lo miró fijamente—. Jacob, ¿a qué has venido? ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con interés.

—Antes no quería nada —respondió con sinceridad, sintiendo que el destino por fin ponía las cosas en su lugar. Tomó la taza de té en sus manos, le dio un sorbo disfrutando el sabor agridulce del té como en los viejos tiempos y mirando a una catatónica Leah que tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima—. Ahora solo quiero a mi hijo. —La expresión de Leah se volvió de alarma y él se apresuró a sacarla del estado de miedo en que se estaba sumiendo—. No, no pienso quitártelo —aclaró mientras se ponía de pie y metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora—. Ya le dejé sin un padre una vez y no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces.

El alivio de ella fue palpable y él se dio unas palmaditas mentales en la espalda por ello. Sabía que podía hacerlo bien si se lo proponía. Ya habían sufrido demasiado y su odio hacia ella no podía arruinar la relación que ella tenía con Jake ni la que habría en el futuro con él, su padre.

—Lo nuestro es cosa del pasado y debemos concentrarnos en esto, en Jake —comentó convencido. Leah asintió mostrándose de acuerdo.

—Él cree que has venido para quedarte a vivir con nosotros —comentó ella con voz contenida.

—Hablaré con él y le diré que estaré siempre a su lado, aunque no viviré aquí. No quiero mentirle en nada. Ya ha habido demasiadas mentiras en esta historia… —Dijo tajante y volviendo a sentir esa quemazón de enfado en su interior

Sus palabras eran acusadoras y supo que Leah las había tomado todas para ellas. Las heridas estaban ahí y no podía ignorarlas. Aunque él tenía su gota de culpa en todo ello también, había sido ruin y el orgullo convirtió las vidas de ambos en un infierno.

—Pero tuviste razón en lo que dijiste ayer, nuestra historia no tiene nada que ver con él. Iré a recogerlo a su clase y pasaré el resto del día con él. Mañana es domingo, tal vez lo lleve a algún partido de _Jockey_ —le dijo con impaciencia, volviendo a mirar las fotografías, lo que veía en ellas y no tenía. Sin decir más nada y sin esperar a que ella le diera su autorización para que pudiera pasar el día con el niño salió del departamento como si algo se estuviera incendiando y él era el único que podía apagar las llamas.

Era suficiente, no podía seguir allí porque ya había contenido muchas cosas que quería decir y tenía miedo de expresarlas. No era el momento de ellos dos, era el momento de su hijo y eso era lo esencial. El pasado no importaba, ni sus sentimientos, ni los de ella. Solo ese niño que no tuvo la culpa de nada y nació en medio de la guerra mental y a distancia de sus progenitores.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Bella se removió estirándose para buscar por Edward y se sentó de golpe, al notar que no estaba cerca, aunque viendo el reloj de la mesilla notó que pasaba de las dos de la tarde, lo cual era lógico porque se habían dormido al amanecer.

-¿Edward? –preguntó aún con la voz ronca y frunció el ceño preguntándose qué estaría tramando ahora. Le costaba entender su necesidad de hacer grandes gestos para demostrarle que la quería y la ponía de los nervios cuando esos gestos eran públicos. Ella no necesitaba ese tipo de cosas, de hecho renegaba de ellas, tal vez porque no creía en la ostentación sino que pensaba que el amor se demostraba mejor con pequeños gestos día a día. Así pensaba y así actuaba también, por eso se había desilusionado tanto otras veces.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos que la entristecían, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana sin importarle su estado de desnudez, solo Dios sabía dónde había quedado su ropa. El bosque de _Washington_ era precioso en esa época del año y se estaban alojando en una cabaña hermosa.

El día anterior Edward se había presentado en la oficina y la había seudo secuestrado con la anuencia de su jefe y delante de sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes los habían despedido entre risas y aplausos. Una de sus sorpresas, había dicho y ella había salido junto a él sin cuestionamientos…

No se quejaba para nada, la noche anterior había sido intensa, pero sentía que todo era un poco irreal, como salido de una novela romántica. Ni siquiera le había preguntado si tenía planes, si necesitaba tiempo para organizar la fiesta… nada.

Pasó por el baño, como decía Bree "las noches pueden ser intensas pero no hay excusas para que tu aliento se parezca al de un perro la mañana siguiente". Al menos él le había procurado un neceser básico que incluía un cepillo de dientes.

Cuando terminó de adecentarse, se envolvió en el edredón y bajó a buscarlo.

-¿Edward? –llamó de nuevo preguntándose si no estaba fuera de casa.

-Aquí… -escuchó que le respondía y caminó hasta ese punto. Quedando paralizada en la entrada por varias razones.

Primero; había perdido el aliento al verlo imponente y más allá de hermoso, usando la parte de abajo de su pijama, y con la camisa abierta. Segundo; por la decoración. Al parecer, tenía horas despierto, y lo imaginaba porque alrededor del comedor habían flores, algunas de la temporada y otras no; ni siquiera quería comenzar a pensar cómo había hecho para conseguir la mezcla de lirios y margaritas. Además en la mesa estaba disperso un desayuno, entre frutas, sándwiches, jugos y otras cosas.

-Una chica puede muy bien acostumbrarse a esto… -le susurró y él dejó de acomodar uno de los platos y giró para sonreírle ampliamente.

-Ese es el objetivo, que te acostumbres a ello… -le respondió y ella se acercó para besarlo.

-¿Cuáles son los planes? –le preguntó ella al liberarlo, a pesar de que no había soltado su sujeción de su cintura.

-Disfrutar de los placeres que nos da la vida… -contestó con voz un poco melosa.

-Me gusta, ¡me gusta! –le gritó dando un brinquillo mientras se dejaba guiar para comer.

Ambos se sentaron, Edward había organizado todo para quedar en una silla al lado del otro, y después de servir y comenzar a comer, sintió que él entrelazaba una de sus manos.

-Creo que la necesito para comer… -se jugó ella cuando vio que la alzaba para darle un pequeño mordisquito, causando que soltara una risilla.

-Te la arreglaras sin ella, porque yo la necesito más –le respondió agachando su cabeza y besando su mejilla, antes de continuar comiendo con una sola mano.

El desayuno se sintió corto y largo a la vez; largo, por el hecho de maniobrar todo con una sola mano; corto porque él aprovechaba cada momento para besar su cuello, hombro, dejándola encendida y sin concentrarse en qué demonios estaba comiendo. Estaba jugando al juego de la seducción como no había hecho nunca hasta ahora.

Bella sonrió. James había tenido razón cuando le había dicho que tenía que verla como era. Por eso había decidido llevarlo el jueves al _Trinity _en vez de decirle que iba a salir únicamente con su amigo.

Además, lo que vio había sido también una especie de preparación, no quería que la celebración del catorce lo dejara totalmente aturdido, como si le hubiese explotado una bomba nuclear en su patio, sin poder siquiera poner una barrera protectora.

Sentía que él era la persona correcta, no podía expresarlo con palabras era algo que le vibraba dentro y por eso estaba dispuesta a mostrarse como lo hacía con Bree o con James. Estaban en un punto de inflexión en el que necesitaban que su relación se profundizara y para eso era necesario que los dos se abrieran. Ya le había dicho que él la calmaba, y él incluso había dicho que lo aceleraba, una especie de locura, pero lo tomaba, quería siempre acelerarlo, motivarlo y enamorarlo.

-Cuéntame algo de ti… -le pidió ella girando y pegando su cadera contra el mesón de la cocina.

-¿Algo de mí? –le preguntó Edward confundido.

-Algo que nadie más sepa… -dijo con tono divertido.

-Pues… -Nervioso se pasó una mano por el cabello-. Dios, esto es tan patético...

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella con una sombra de duda.

-No tengo esqueletos en el armario –le respondió serio-. No sé qué podría llegar a contarte que no conocieras ya.

-No conozco todo de tu vida, Edward, y tú tampoco conoces todo de la mía -le replicó dulcemente-. También de eso se trata estar juntos.

Él guardó silencio por un instante, meditando lo que acaba de decirle, y como de la nada le soltó–: Me gustaría tener una pareja como la que tienen mis padres -le dijo en voz queda-. Muchos de mis amigos venían de matrimonios separados y los míos, se amaban tanto, que necesitaban decírselos de todas las formas… Quiero eso… -Ella parpadeó ante esas palabras y después acarició su pecho.

-Tus padres son maravillosos… -comentó recordando que los había conocido en acción de gracias y eran muy agradables. Edward había conocido a su madre en navidad, ya a su padre lo conoció por una visita que este le hizo a Seattle el año anterior.

-¿Qué tus padres estén separados tiene que ver con la fiesta que se te ocurriera organizar la fiesta? -le preguntó sorprendiéndola.

-No, ¿por qué lo crees?

-Es algo tan lleno de resentimiento… -respondió dudoso.

-Claro que no lo es, de veras te vas a divertir… -le indicó desesperada por cambiar el tema-. Estoy segura que te gustará, es algo mágico. -Él la miró escéptico y ella acarició su mejilla-. Es importante para mí, me ayudo a conseguir cosas que antes no creía que tendría. Es tipo un club de pelea, o lo que imagino que haría un equipo de futbol…

-No entiendo a qué quieres llegar con eso. No creo que ser parte de un equipo y esa fiesta tenga algo en común.

Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se preguntó por qué era tan difícil que comprendiera eso, James lo había hecho tan fácilmente, inclusive antes de que ella lo supiera.

-Te ayuda a pertenecer a alguna parte, ¿no es así? –le inquirió. Edward ladeó la cabeza y después se encogió de hombros-. Yo conocí a muchos de mis amigos por esas fiestas, por ejemplo Bree, y allí van personas que sé que si lo necesitara, correrían a auxiliarme, porque ha sucedido, y para mí, es una de las cosas más importantes, porque también saben, sin lugar a dudas, que yo haría lo mismo…

-Supongo… aunque no termino de comprender. Eres exitosa, tienes amigos, me tienes a mí, perteneces aquí conmigo, ¿para qué la sigues haciendo?

-Porque es divertido, y es como si fuera una reunión, se involucra lo viejo, lo nuevo, es una tradición, lo único constante en mi vida, y en la de James… Y porque es justo, en parte quiero darle a las personas que lo necesitan lo que yo obtuve. Ya lo verás…

-Imagino, este año ya estás hasta el cuello en ello. ¿Ya organizaste todo?

-No todo, faltan detalles, a veces siento que voy a volverme loca, pero cuando tengo el resultado frente mis ojos, es como si todo valió la pena, te aseguro que los últimos dos días, son terribles…

-Pero tenemos una cita el trece –escuchó que le advertía.

-Lo sé. Tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas? –le interrumpió Y eso es importante para mí, yo también respeto las cosas que son importantes para ti…

-Lo sé… -comentó él.

-Ambos debemos cumplirlo, nos guste o no…

-¿No te gusta esto? ¿No ves que esto sí tiene que ver con nosotros? –preguntó interrumpiéndola y Bella negó con la cabeza, rápidamente.

-Me encanta esto, me encantó la sorpresa y el desayuno pero….

-¡Hablando sobre ello! –le interrumpió y se apartó. Bella miró con horror como se alejaba.

_ "Por favor, que no sea otro Cupido, o un globo… Dios, ¿qué mal hice para…? No, olvídalo, no te pregunté eso, no tienes que contestarme… ¡No me contestes!"_, debatió internamente.

-¿Me trajiste uno de los regalos? –preguntó con miedo. Escuchó que soltaba una risilla, caminando hacia la sala.

-Sí, se nota que estás emocionada… -escuchó que le replicaba con tono mordaz y Bella sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

-Eso… Eso… ¿Eso fue un comentario irónico? –preguntó casi sin voz y balbuceando.

La emoción que la embargó fue tanta que salió corriendo hacia él, lanzándosele contra su espalda y abrazándolo con sus piernas, mientras besaba su cuello-. ¡Oh, por Dios bendito, lo fue!

-¡Bella! –escuchó que gritaba carcajeándose pero no le importó sino que lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Dios, me encanta…–gritó removiéndose como si estuviera dando pequeños saltos, causando que cayeran contra el suelo.

Como pudo se movió para que él quedara contra su espalda y acarició su pecho. Él no lo entendía, pero que se diera permiso para moverse de la zona de lo "políticamente correcto" a ser mordaz delante de ella significaba que se animaba a mostrarse a sí mismo.

-Dilo otra vez, Edward, ¡ya!

Él se carcajeó de nuevo y la acarició subiendo su vestido mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Ella dio un salto y rodeó sus piernas con sus muslos, con tanto énfasis que quedaron los dos enredados en el suelo.

-Vaya, haberlo sabido antes… me hubiera bajado las mejores frases de _House_ o de _Groucho Marx_ y no hubiera necesitado hacer planes…

-¡Oh, por Dios, y allí va otra vez! –Gritó soltando una carcajada, siendo recompensada por una de él. Lo besó furiosamente, con ganas, apasionada, libremente, como era en toda su vida.

Cuando lo liberó se acostó sobre su pecho y lo sintió suspirar.

-Ehm, Bella, estamos acostados en el suelo. Está sucio… -comentó pero ella en vez de apartarse, se movió para que mitad del cuerpo cayera en este.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? –le preguntó sin quitarse-. El suelo es maravilloso…

-No… -comentó.

-Eres parte de la naturaleza cuando estás en el suelo. Te llama, ¿no lo sientes?

Él la miró como si estuviera loca, pero esa vez no quiso amedrentarse, incluso no dejó que se moviera.

-James y yo hicimos una vez una competencia de cuánto tiempo aguantábamos en el suelo –le confesó divertida, antes de acostarse contra su espalda y entrelazar sus manos. Él por lo menos no había luchado por irse, tan rápidamente.

-¿Y qué ganaron?

-Un dolor de coxis… -se jugó antes de reír-. Cierra los ojos y siéntelo…

-¿Cómo suben las bacterias a tu cuerpo o cómo se te quiebran las vértebras? –gruñó él y Bella se carcajeó.

-No, tonto, cómo te relajas solamente por estar acostado.

-No puedo creer esto… -masculló y Bella sonrió ligeramente, antes de moverse de nuevo y abrazarlo–. ¿Si digo alguna frase me dejas llevarte a la cama?

Ella se carcajeó y asintió vehementemente.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Echando una última ojeada a su alrededor, una sonrisa satisfecha surcó la cara de Alice; había salido como un huracán de la escuela, para poner orden en su desastroso dormitorio. Ahora la ropa estaba perfectamente guardada en el armario; los libros y el torreón de revistas de moda en una esquina de su escritorio, y los cojines perfectamente ordenados y alineados encima de su cama.

También se había asegurado de haber encendido su portátil, y dejar el material que pudiesen necesitar Jasper y ella para el trabajo de ciencias que tenían que hacer juntos. Dejándose caer en la cama, su mente procesó los sucesos del día anterior; ella simplemente quería que, viviendo de nuevo ese trauma, de forma más controlada, algo explotara en su interior, y que le permitiera desahogarse.

Ayer, durante su particular excursión al _Paint—ball_, Jasper terminó por derrumbarse y llorando en sus brazos, llamando a sus padres una y otra vez. Ella, profundamente afectada al verle así, no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarle y consolarle, repitiendo una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, y que si quería, ella estaba allí para él. Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable como en esos instantes... pensó que Jasper iba a sufrir un ataque de pánico o algo por el estilo.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta, así que se levantó de la cama prácticamente pegando un bote para mirarse por última vez en el espejo; vaqueros... en su sitio; camiseta lila y rosa... perfecta; sombra discreta de ojos y la respectiva máscara... perfectos. Apenas le dio tiempo a girarse, ya que la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

—Alice —la llamó su madre—, ha llegado Jasper. —se hizo un lado, para dejar avanzar unos pasos al chico, que aturdido miraba hacia todos los lados—. ¿Queréis que os traiga algo para merendar?

—¿Jasper? —preguntó ella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tímida.

—No es necesario, gracias —agradeció el chico, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro.

—Gracias mamá; si luego tenemos hambre, iremos a la cocina. —Marie asintió, dejándoles a solas y cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Tienes alguna especie de obsesión maníaco compulsiva con el color rosa? —interrogó incrédulo Jasper, mirando hacia todos los lados; colcha rosa fucsia; cojines en distintos tonos rosados; cortinas violetas...—. Parece que estoy en el castillo de Barbie —masculló entre dientes.

—Ya quisieras tú ser Ken —respondió esta, arrancándole una pequeña carcajada; en verdad era muy graciosa e ingeniosa—. ¿Has traído ese libro que mencionaste en clase, para poder tener a mano las características de los distintos árboles?

—Aquí está. —Lo sostuvo en el aire, antes de dejarlo caer encima de la cama; en ese libro estaban todas las fotos que necesitaban para el dichoso trabajo.

Todavía le costaba digerir lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, y como la pequeña hormiga saltarina le había tendido esa pequeña trampa... ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría llevarle al sitio ese, dónde la gente se dedicaba a disparar bolas infernales llenas de pintura?

Los recuerdos se habían agolpado en su mente, machacando una y otra vez su corazón y sus recuerdos; no sentía nada por esa pequeña duende que siempre parecía necesitar una docena de tilas para permanecer serena... pero cuando vio que los extraños del equipo contrario se cebaban con su pequeño cuerpo, apuntándola, no pudo contenerse, algo en su interior le dijo que no podía dejar que le hicieran daño.

Alice observó en silencio cómo se acomodó en la silla de su escritorio, mientras sacaba el resto del material que necesitarían; apenas la miraba de manera directa, y eso, después de lo que ambos habían vivido ayer, le dolía y mucho. Había pensado que ahora conseguiría que él se abriera más, y que hablara con ella... pero nada, ni una palabra referente al asunto durante todo el día.

—¿Empezamos?— le instó él, mirando su reloj.

—Claro —accedió Alice, meneando la cabeza y saliendo de su ensoñación—. ¿Te parece que primero hagamos un borrador, con el esquema principal?

—Bien —aprobó Jasper, viendo como tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Podemos hacer una pequeña introducción, explicando brevemente las distintas especies que habitan en los bosques de Seattle, ya que todas tienen cosas en común. —Jasper levantó la vista del cuaderno, mirándola de reojo mientras mordisqueaba el bolígrafo y sus cejas se juntaban mientras pensaba, originando una pequeña y divertida mueca.

El episodio del día anterior había dejado a Jasper confundido; nadie podía sustituir a sus padres, eso era un hecho; pero el abrazo de cariño y consuelo que ese pequeño terremoto llamado Alice Brandon le dedicó ayer hizo que se sintiera extraño. Ella le transmitió su pesar, su ánimo... y qué demonios, se sentía bien al tenerla cerca.

Durante más de media hora ambos se enfrascaron en el dicho proyecto de ciencias; una vez que idearon el esquema con las ideas generales, se repartieron el trabajo de manera equitativa, así les daría tiempo a revisarlo conjuntamente antes de entregarlo.

—Estoy harto de mirar una y otra vez las fotos; a mí personalmente, todos me parecen iguales —protestó Jasper, soltando el libro y frotándose los ojos.

—Pero tenemos que saber distinguir las características de cada uno —exclamó ella, sin dejar de tomar notas en su cuaderno—. Si en el momento de presentar el trabajo ante la clase no sabemos decir las características de cada árbol, no aprobaremos.

—Hasta ahí llego, hormiguita saltarina —se burló Jasper con cariño.

—¿Hormiguita saltarina? —enarcó una de sus finas y perfectas cejas.

—Siempre estás dando saltitos —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Nunca te cansas?

—Soy así —sonrió ella, azorada—, mi padre dice que nací pataleando, y dando guerra.

—En eso lleva razón —rio Jasper.

—¿Y tú... cómo eras de pequeño? —dejó los apuntes encima de la mesa, y subió los pies a la silla, y abrazando sus piernas.

—Bueno... —meditó unos segundos la respuesta—. Mi madre siempre decía que, desde que tengo uso de palabra, estaba tarareando melodías. —La cara de Alice se iluminó.

—¡Yo adoro la música! —chilló alborozada, con las manos cruzadas en su pecho —mi sueño es ser cantante.

—¿Ah, sí? —se cruzó de brazos Jasper, sonriendo de forma maquiavélica—. ¿Y qué estilo cantarías?

—Me gusta mucho _Celine Dion_; las letras de sus canciones son taaaaan románticas.

—Tiene buena voz, lo admito... te pega —aprobó este con la cabeza—. ¿Algún grupo más, o género que te guste?

—¡_Metallica_! —exclamó, haciendo que el chico soltara una sonora carcajada—. ¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó, visiblemente ofendida.

—Perd... perdona... —intentaba hablar, a la vez que se partía de risa—, pero me resulta difícil de creer.

—"_Nothing else matters_" me encanta —seguía relatándole ella— y muchas otras canciones del grupo. —Jasper no podía creer que compartiera gusto alguno con una chica que vivía rodeada de cosas color rosa.

—Increíble —meneaba la cabeza—, no te veo con una camiseta negra, botando en uno de sus conciertos.

—No tiene por qué ser negra. —De un saltito se levantó de la silla, para abrir su armario y revolverlo; asomó la cabeza al cabo de un minuto, sosteniendo en alto una camiseta rosa, con el logo del grupo en color gris—. ¿Ves qué _fashion_?

—No lo puedo creer —negaba con la cabeza, divertido; por el amor de dios... esta chica era toda una caja de sorpresas.

Pero sus ojos, azules como el cielo de verano, transmitían tantas cosas... alegría, confianza, bondad... y muchas más cosas. Ella también se quedó parada, observándole; estaba tan guapo cuando sonreía así, feliz y despreocupado por los malos recuerdos. Y ella lo había conseguido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Jasper se acercó a ella con cautela, sin abandonar el azul de sus ojos un momento.

—Estás riéndote, y contento. —Se encogió de hombros, a la vez que sonreía azorada—. Me alegra mucho verte así. —Esa revelación, tan insignificante, pero a la vez tan sincera, terminó por desarmarle por completo. Es cierto que a veces podía llegar a ser irritante y pesada, pero su pequeña hormiga saltarina tenía algo que lo estaba cautivando por completo.

Poco a poco fue acercando su cara a la suya; el corazón de Alice empezó a latir de manera errática… _"Dios; va... va a..."_

Su pregunta mental quedó suspendida en el aire, ya que los labios de Jasper se posaron con delicadeza en los suyos. Su respiración se colapsó, a la vez que en su estómago empezaban a acampar miles de mariposas; Dios... su primer beso... y qué beso.

Nunca se había sentido así, parecía que estaba en una nube; ¿esto era lo que sentía cuando alguien te besaba? Quería que esa maravillosa sensación no se acabara nunca, quería más... Su príncipe azul estaba frente a sus narices, y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora...

La mente de Jasper no procesaba nada con coherencia; no sabía de dónde había salido ese impulso, pero había algo en esa chica; ¿qué le estaba haciendo...?. Pero justo antes de cerrar los ojos, y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba ese beso, algo en su mente le decía que debía parar... esto no estaba bien.

Con sumo cuidado la alejó de él, agarrando con delicadeza sus hombros; los labios de Alice seguían entreabiertos, intentando tomar aire y de reorganizar sus pensamientos.

—No puedo... —murmuró él, negando con la cabeza; esa chica era demasiado buena, y no merecía cargar con alguien tan inestable y destruido como lo estaba él.

—Jasper... —Ella intentó tomarle de la mano, pero este retrocedió hacia atrás. Ese pequeño movimiento le dolió.

—Perdona —se disculpó este, en voz baja, reuniendo de manera torpe sus libros y cuadernos, sin molestarse en guardarlos en la mochila—. Tengo que irme...

—Jasper espera, por favor... —Sus ruegos no sirvieron, ya que el chico salió sin despedirse de ella y sin mirar atrás.

—Terminaremos el trabajo —le dijo él, por encima del hombro—, pero tengo que irme —exclamó de manera torpe, por encima de su hombro.

Alice no pudo hacer nada por retenerle, ya que salió como una exhalación hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Sus ojos se humedecieron, a la vez que sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazos... puede que no fuera el príncipe que ella imaginaba, pero le quería a él... ¿Por qué ella no podía ser correspondida?

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

La felicidad y la expectativa podían con él. Carlisle estaba en su baño afeitando su barba mientras silbaba una alegre canción. Hacia un bailecito realmente ridículo y poco masculino mientras limpiaba la afeitadora bajo el agua, pero allí no había nadie que lo viera además de su mascota, el pez payaso que bautizó como _"Nemo";_ era un chiste privado, le regalaron ese pez en la calle y la verdad no había pensado conservarlo pero cuando lo iba a regalar a una niña, ella había gritado horrorizada para que soltara a Nemo, porque su pobre padre estaba buscándolo en el mar, después la madre con una sonrisa le explicó que era una película de _Disne_y y la niña se rehusó a aceptar al pobre pez. Sin esperarlo se había encontrado en una tienda de mascotas para comprar todo lo necesario para el animal y además había visto la película.

De toda esa locura sin sentido sacó el mote por el que había contactado a Esme en _"CupidoChat"_. Él no estaba _"Buscando a Nemo"_, estaba "_Buscando a Esme"_ y parecía que cada vez estaba más cerca de su perdón, por lo menos ya ella lo había escuchado y había aceptado una cita con él sabiendo quién era realmente.

Salió del baño con solo una toalla rodeando su cintura, luego de colocarse su mejor loción para después del afeitado, se dirigió a su habitación con el fin de elegir concienzudamente su ropa. Escuchó su celular repicar y temió que fuera Esme para cancelar, con el corazón en la boca lo tomó y extrañado vio en el identificador de llamadas que era el chico que había roto la ventanilla de su coche, Jasper.

—¿Hola?

—Señor Cullen— suspiró el muchacho.

—Nada de señor, Carlisle para ti… ¿Pasa algo malo? —Carlisle estaba preocupado por el chico, había pensado en él varias veces desde aquella tarde, lo había visto tan perdido.

—No lo sé, es que yo… —dudaba y tartamudeaba al hablar—. Es que no sé por qué lo estoy llamando, yo solamente creo que necesito hablar con alguien y fuiste la primera persona en la que pensé. —Al adulto esto le sorprendió y le agradó un poco.

—¿Qué sucedió para que necesites hablar con alguien tan desesperadamente? —indagó.

—Besé a Alice —dijo simplemente y como sorprendido de lo que había hecho. Carlisle sonrió, era un chiquillo perdido…

—¿La chica grano en el culo? —preguntó divertido y escuchó como Jasper resoplaba al otro lado de la línea.

—La misma —respondió entre dientes.

—Debe ser raro besar un grano en el culo —continuó bromeando y escuchó como Jasper reía un poco, quería que se relajara y esperó a que el chico volviera hablar.

—No es tan grano en el culo la verdad, ella es extraña, no entiendo cómo quiso hacer el bendito proyecto de ciencias conmigo y porqué me llevo a ese campo de _Paint-ball_, ¡tampoco comprendo por qué su cuarto parece el castillo de la _Barbie_ y escucha _Metallica_! —La última frase la dijo exasperado y alterado, estaba descargando sus frustraciones. Carlisle se rio en silencio—. ¿Puedes creer que tiene una camiseta de _Metallica_ color rosa?

Carlisle no pudo aguantar más la risa y se carcajeó fuertemente.

—No se burle, eso es de locos —escuchó que Jasper le reprendió.

—A mí me parece, Jasper, que estás buscando tontas excusas para no ir al punto verdadero —dijo luego de calmar su ataque de risa—. ¿Te gusta la chica? —El silencio se apoderó de la línea y por un momento creyó que el muchacho había colgado—. ¿Jasper?

—No quiero que me guste —respondió entre dientes y Carlisle suspiró.

—Sé que tratar con las chicas no es lo más fácil del mundo y menos cuando eres un muchacho tan joven, pero si te gusta mucho estar junto a ella, si cuando no están juntos igual sigues pensándola, si los momentos juntos se hacen cortos y si no puedes aguantar las ganas de tocarla y besarla, lamento decírtelo, muchacho, pero estás jodido, ella te atrapó y no será fácil escaparte —analizó pensando en todo lo que sentía por Esme, él estaba enamorado de ella, ahora lo sabía y lo aceptaba, antes se lo había negado a sí mismo, lo había confundido con el sentimiento de culpa, pero ella estaba perdonándolo poco a poco y estaba dispuesto a conquistarla nuevamente.

—Yo no quiero hacerle daño, ella es muy inocente, muy feliz para cargar con un amargado como yo, no podría obligarla a cargar conmigo y con mis problemas. —El muchacho se escuchaba afectado.

—Jasper, esa chica, con toda su felicidad y optimismo puede ser el mejor bálsamo para todo el dolor que sientes por lo de tus padres, ella con sus cosas raras que hoy usas como excusas para negar que te gusta puede ser la que te haga sonreír como seguro lo hacías antes —lo aconsejó.

—Yo solo quiero que mi vida vuelva a ser como antes, con mis padres vivos, mi vida era perfecta —se escudó el chico.

—Las cosas no siempre son como queremos, Jasper. Hay una frase que dijo alguien por ahí, no se sabe quién, pero que esto me hace recordar mucho: _"Persigo una utopía pero esta se me aleja cada vez que me acerco, entonces, ¿para qué sirve una utopía? Pues para eso, para caminar...". _Todos quisiéramos que las cosas fueran diferentes, perfectas, pero nada es como queremos y nunca lo serán. ¿Y qué harás en ese caso? ¿Sentarte y negarte a vivir porque no sucedieron como querías? No, hay que seguir luchando por conseguirlas, puede que no logres tenerlo todo, pero sí puedes obtener mucho a cambio. —El muchacho estaba en silencio pero sabía que lo estaba escuchando—. Sabes que nada de lo que hagas te hará recuperar a tus padres, pero está en ti mantenerlos contigo siempre, en cada cosa que hagas que refleje lo que ellos te enseñaron al crecer, en evocar cada recuerdo alegre que hayas compartido con ellos, sin amargura, porque ellos no hubiesen querido verte así, estoy seguro que te amaban y desde dónde estén lo siguen haciendo y no les gustaría que cierres las posibilidades en tu vida por el dolor de su partida. Tienes que dejarlos ir para poder conservarlos, es complicado, pero así son las cosas. —Escuchó como el muchacho sorbía su nariz desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Gracias por el consejo, Carlisle. —Fue la respuesta y acto seguido colgó, dejándolo preocupado y con el corazón arrugado.

Terminó de arreglarse para su cita con Esme, aún pensado en la mejor manera de ayudar a ese muchacho, él nunca había pasado por algo parecido, pero esperaba que las palabras que le había dicho lo ayudaran a salir adelante.

Llegó al _Show Box SoDo_ con diez minutos de antelación, seguía preocupado pero también estaba nervioso, por Esme y por la revelación de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

Estaba sentado en la mesa esperándola con vaso de _Whiskey_ en la mano, no estaba para tomar café, necesitaba algo con alcohol para superar sus nervios.

A la hora exacta la vio entrar y soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, hasta ese instante, debía aceptar que había dudado seriamente que ella fuera a aparecer. Pero ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre, su largo cabello castaño claro con sus ondas naturales, su cuerpo estilizado, y su piel pálida, con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Aunque echaba de menos el habitual brillo que solía tener en sus ojos azules.

Se levantó cuando llegó frente a su mesa.

—Hola —La saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se separó ella sonreía.

—Hola —Fue la misma respuesta de ella.

La ayudó a sentarse y esperó que ordenara algo, ella había arqueado una ceja cuando vio que él había pedido un _Whiskey_ pero de todas maneras pidió un _Latte_ de vainilla.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha estado todo? —Él quería romper el hielo y no se le ocurrió una pregunta mejor, parecían un par de adolescentes en su primera cita, lo que lo hizo acordarse de su amigo Jasper y sonrió pícaramente.

Ella lo miraba casi hipnotizada, parecía estar reconociéndolo nuevamente, tomando notas mentales de nuevas arrugas de expresión o algún gesto que no reconociera del pasado, pareció percatarse de que él le había preguntado algo y pestañeó seguidamente para centrarse en la conversación.

—Más o menos —respondió cuando logro recuperar el hilo de la conversación que apenas comenzaba—. Muchos cambios en mi vida últimamente y aún estoy adaptándome a ellos. ¿Y tú?

—Pues no tantos cambios, el más importante es mi cambio de estado civil —recalcó y ella bajó la mirada—. Aprovechando el tema, traje mi acta de divorcio por si quieres pruebas de ello.

Ella sonrió y levantó la mirada nuevamente.

—¿En verdad la trajiste? —preguntó incrédula y divertida.

—Por supuesto. —Asintió él señalando la carpeta que estaba a un lado de la mesa y en la que ella no había reparado hasta el momento—. Quiero recuperar tu confianza, Esme, sé que me porté como un cabrón anteriormente pero he pagado caros mis errores, y no me refiero solamente a lo que me costó el divorcio, estoy hablando del haber perdido lo que tú y yo teníamos, el haberte perdido a ti.

Ella se notó un poco incómoda con esas declaraciones pero no le importaba, seguiría persiguiendo su utopía personal hasta que esta lo perdonara y le diera una segunda oportunidad.

—Yo quiero creerte, Carlisle, quiero volver a confiar pero no me presiones, solamente quiero que todo salga natural, como lo fue la primera vez. —Ella de verdad estaba poniendo de su parte para estar ahí con él.

Esme sentía todavía el dolor del engaño en su pecho, pero estaba viviendo el día a día porque no sabía qué les podía deparar el futuro y vivir con rencor en el corazón era un veneno que la había ido consumiendo lentamente, por eso estaba allí, aunque aún le costara abrirse a él nuevamente en pleno. Esperaba poder superarlo, sobre todo porque aún su corazón se aceleraba con el sonido de su voz.

—Gracias por la oportunidad, no sabes lo feliz que me haces únicamente por estar aquí sentada frente a mí. —Ella se sonrojó un poco y después sonrió con coquetería.

—Eso es lo que espero. —Su sonrisa radiante dio paso a una conversación menos incómoda.

Ella le peguntó el origen de su apodo en _"CupidoChat"_ y se divirtió con toda la historia referente a Nemo. Él no pudo evitar preguntar porque se había inscrito en esa página de citas.

—Me sentía sola —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Estaba pasando por un momento muy duro, acababa de perder a mi hermana y estaba como perdida, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, no precisamente de eso, hablar de cualquier cosa para no pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

—Te entiendo, precisamente tengo un amigo que está pasando también por un problema parecido, el pobre está tan perdido y me gustaría poder ayudarlo más, igual deseo poder ayudarte a ti en cualquier cosa que necesites.

—Gracias, Carlisle, lo has hecho ya… como _Marlin Fish_ me has dado momentos de luz entre la oscuridad.

—Y quiero hacerlo como Carlisle. —Ella sonrió y él sintió un vuelco en el estómago, era tan hermosa—. Por cierto…. ¿Cómo supiste que yo era la _Lic. Ostra_? ¿O fue pura casualidad?

Carlisle tragó grueso y se pasó la mano por el cuello, ella notó su nerviosismo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué hiciste Carlisle? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—Quiero que sepas que yo estaba desesperado por saber de ti, por contactar contigo, pero tú ignorabas mis llamadas, no respondías mis correos, así que recurrí a medidas desesperadas.

—Cuando tú tomas medidas desesperadas yo siempre soy la afectada. ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó nuevamente perdiendo la paciencia.

—Contraté un experto en computadoras y este sacó esa información valiosa de tu correo electrónico —dijo de sopetón y encogiéndose en su silla.

—¿Qué tú hiciste qué? —preguntó ella con una calma sospechosa.

—Esme estaba desesperado por saber de ti —intentó tomar su mano por sobre la mesa y ella la apartó.

Luego de uno o dos minutos en silencio, Carlisle se removía nerviosamente en su silla y Esme de repente comenzó a reír. Él la miró como si estuviese loca, no sabía si unirse a ella o seguir serio por si era una risa histérica, aunque ella podía ser una fiera pero no era histérica.

—Supongo que hay ostras que están tan cerradas que necesitan que alguien las haga abrirse —fue lo que dijo y Carlisle suspiró aliviado.

—Perdóname, te juro que no saqué nada más de allí, solamente buscaba un punto de contacto contigo y tú me lo diste fácil —se excusaba el hombre sin parar.

—Sé que debería molestarme pero la verdad has hecho cosas peores que esa y estoy intentando perdonarte de corazón, eso es una nimiedad que podría ser fácilmente indultada —respondió ella sonriendo—. En realidad me halaga.

—Eres increíble, mujer, y me encantas –declaró espontáneamente y ella lo miró por lo que parecieron minutos, ambos sonriendo y en una especie de comunión que tenía mucho tiempo sin experimentar.

Después de eso ambos compartieron una velada amena y divertida como las de hacía más de un año. Ella no quiso quedarse a cenar con él alegando que ya la estarían esperando para cenar, no dijo quién y Carlisle sintió un poco de celos pero se los tragó.

La acompañó al estacionamiento hasta su auto, se despidieron con un suave beso muy cerca de sus labios, sostuvo su puerta abierta como todo un caballero mientras ella se acomodaba en su asiento, cerró su puerta y la observó perderse en el tráfico de Seattle.

Una cita para el cajón de citas exitosas… Al fin una buena después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Rosalie se paseaba nerviosa en la sala de su apartamento con Slinky detrás de ella, desde que Emmett la había ido a buscar a su trabajo y almorzaran juntos no se habían visto; de hecho había pasado todos esos días reprochándose por haber sido tan impulsiva y decirle lo que sentía, Vera le aseguró que lo había espantado, en cambio el padre Alberto le había tranquilizado diciéndole que era normal que Emmett se tomara su tiempo, le hizo ponerse en el lugar de él y eso la desesperó más al comprender el daño que le había hecho sin querer.

Pero toda la tristeza que la acompañaba después de su descubrimiento se fue al limbo con Sor Rita cuando él la había llamado para invitarla a cenar a su apartamento. Corrió hasta la habitación de Vera para que le ayudara a elegir que ponerse.

Terminó poniéndose un vestido tejido color beige a la altura de sus rodillas, el vestido dejaba ver una figura que Rosalie no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar; de hecho, era primera vez que usaba un vestido, Vera para que Rosalie no se sintiera tan incómoda con el vestido le dio también unas medias de color marrón que la aliviaron porque temía mostrar sus partes al sentarse o moverse. El atuendo lo completó con unas botas hasta los tobillos y sin tacón, eso según Vera, le daba un toque fresco.

Cuando sonó el timbre del portero tomó su bolso, se despidió de Slinky y de Vera que también saldría esa noche y corrió hasta donde la esperaba Emmett.

El castaño contuvo el aliento al verla salir corriendo del edificio, la belleza de Rosalie a su parecer era sublime, el rubio cabello libre al viento y un vestido que despertó sus más bajos instintos. Contuvo un gruñido cuando ella se colgó a su cuello y el aroma fresco de su perfume se coló por su nariz.

El camino hasta el apartamento se hizo le corto a Emmett mientras escuchaba a Rosalie contarle todo lo que había hecho en los días que no se vieron, cosas que ya le había contado por teléfono pero que no le molestaba escucharlo de nuevo, sabía que ella estaba ansiosa al igual que él.

Cuando llegaron, la ayudó a bajar del coche y agradeció que llevara medias porque no se hubiese podido contener de haberle visto las bragas. Al entrar al departamento la mesa ya estaba preparada, su madre había hecho un excelente trabajo, y la cena aguardaba en el horno. La luz del contestador parpadeaba y lo presionó por costumbre y al escuchar la voz de la persona que había dejado el mensaje se golpeó mentalmente por hacerlo.

"_Hola bebé, sigo esperando que me llames para pasar un rato muy divertido, pienso hacerte llegar a las estrellas con mis caricias…" _

Borró el mensaje antes que continuara mientras veía que Rosalie le entrecerraba los ojos antes de hablarle.

-Emmett McCarty, esa mujer no tiene vergüenza alguna, ¿cómo se atreve a dejarte un mensaje tan… tan obsceno? Tú sabes muy bien que fornicar es pecado, te lo dije hace muchos años –le reclamó Rosalie completamente furiosa sin saber que ese comentario despertaría el temperamento del castaño.

-Lo sé, no se me ha olvidado, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que ella me llame y deje ese mensaje, soy un hombre Rosalie, completamente responsable de mis acciones, y sí, he tenido un montón de sexo en todos estos años, sexo placentero pero no lo considero pecado, porque para mí fornicar es que solo una de las partes implicadas sienta placer, y si de algo me preocupo es que mi compañera también lo sienta, no vengas a decirme que el sexo es malo…

-Lo siento - lo interrumpió Rosalie con un nudo en la garganta–. Sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada, pero no puedo evitar enfurecerme al saber que esa mujer quiere tener algo contigo, ¡yo no sé cómo es esto del amor! – le dijo vehemente.

Emmett se acercó a ella y la abrazó anclando la mirada en la de ella.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, porque solo te he amado a ti Rosalie Hale, ya tú me dijiste hace días que sentías cosas por mí que no sabías identificar, pues, ahora estoy aquí en mi casa, con una cena en el horno y dispuesto a que aprendamos juntos todo esto que llaman amor, no te esconderé nada de mi pasado, no soy así…

-No quiero que me escondas nada –le aseguró ella suavizando su mirada y sintiendo un calor extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

-Quiero mostrarte todo lo que soy, el hombre en que me he convertido, y más vale que te guste porque no te pienso dejar ir de mi vida –le dijo antes de besarla.

Rosalie se sintió desfallecer al sentir los labios de Emmett contra los suyos, y un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir la lengua de él rozarlos, abriéndose camino entre ellos y enredando su lengua con la suya.

Ella nunca imaginó que besar fuese tan placentero, él se sintió miserable por un instante por haber besado otros labios antes de besar los de ella, pero luego se recordó que el pasado ya no importaba, que ahora esa mujer le pertenecería en mente, cuerpo y alma, así tuviese que obligarla a casarse con él.

* * *

¿Cuáles autoras escribieron estos personajes?

P.D: Rosalie y Emmett son escritos por la misma autora. Emmett es el principal.

* * *

**Muchísimas**** gracias por leer, si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D**


	12. 4 días para san Valentín

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Esto es un compendio de autoras y la trama pertenece a: _Gery Whitlock, __Zoalesita, _Saraes, Sarah Crish Cullen, Bertlin, Lakentsb, NikkyScully, Dark Warrior 1000, Betzacosta, Katlyn Cullen, Susana Minguell, Aryam Shields Masen y Ginegine.

* * *

"_Todos quieren a alguien que puedan poseer y amar. Alguien que esté allí para ayudarte a recoger los pedazos cuando todo se desmorona". Acheron. Serie Cazadores Oscuros. Sherrilyn Kenyon.__  
__NikkyScully__._

* * *

_Enredos en San Valentín.__  
__Capítulo X.__  
__10__ de febrero de 2013.__  
__Domingo._

* * *

Edward se removió al sentir un latigazo de placer y gimió antes de percibir que acariciaban sus testículos.

—Bella… —susurró abriendo los ojos, obnubilado por la mezcla de sueño y placer. Gimió de nuevo y elevó su cabeza solamente lo suficiente para mirarla. Estaba acariciando sus nenas, pero no solamente eso, tenía amarrado sus pies en los bordes de la cama, con dos retazos de tela—. Por todos los cielos…

Escuchó una risilla y después volvió al ataque. No era la primera vez que sucedía, la primera vez le había despertado también y cuando sintió amarrados sus pies intentó luchar e inclusive se había sentado de un golpe en la cama, pero ella lo había dominado casi inmediatamente.

No que esa vez fuera distinto…

—Por favor, más… —le susurró en un tono tan gutural que le hubiese asustado, si le importara de alguna forma.

Debía sentirse extraño hacer o permitir hacer eso, más bien, pero la verdad no lo hacía. Abrió los dedos de su pie derecho y la escuchó soltar una risilla.

—No seas ansioso… —le regañó y él elevó sus caderas.

La sintió acariciar con su lengua el borde de la planta de su pie, de nuevo, mientras lo masajeaba y él bajó su mano para masturbarse, a su vez, estimulándose.

Unos tortuosos segundos después, sintió que mordisqueaba su dedo meñique.

—¡Bella! —gimió elevando sus piernas, la primera vez que sucedió había comprendido porqué lo ataba, aunque mucho, mucho después que hubiera terminado.

—¿Sí? —preguntó inocentemente y él suspiró con fuerza.

—Ven aquí… —le pidió y ella soltó una risilla, antes de continuar lamiendo su dedo, para después succionarlo.

—¡Bella, hazlo! —exigió ya que quería hacer algo para retribuir inmediatamente—. Acuéstate de lado contra mi cuerpo.

Ella le preguntó socarrona mientras pasaba una de sus uña por su muslo—: ¿Dejo de hacer lo que estoy haciendo?

—Cielo santo, no —gimió él

Ella frunció el ceño, pero se acomodó a su lado con su cara a la altura de los pies, cruzando una de sus piernas sobre su estómago y estirando la otra junto a sus costillas. Cuando la sintió en posición, acarició su trasero y metió sus dedos en su vagina para masturbarla también.

Sintió que lo tocaba con mayor entusiasmo, y jugueteaba con su dedo con la lengua por lo que estaba haciéndole. Miró su pie que tocaba su pecho y se preguntó si sería igual para ella, si le excitaría que se lo hiciera. Apartó la mano de su pene, siendo reemplazada inmediatamente por una de ella y tomó ese tobillo, subiéndolo.

La posición era extraña, tenía que elevar un poco su cuello, pero hizo lo mismo que había hecho ella unos minutos atrás. Lamió la palma de su pie y la sintió tensarse y removerse antes de gritar.

—¡Oh, mierda! —escuchó que masculló contra su dedo y apretó el agarre de su pene. Edward gruñó a su vez.

Y allí fue al ataque, mordisqueó su dedo meñique escuchándola gimotear, gritar su nombre y removerse con intensidad, incluso le hubiese hecho daño sino estuviese atrapado de la forma en que lo tenía, a la vez que introducía más profundamente el dedo dentro de su ser y acariciaba su clítoris con firmeza y rapidez.

Menos de un minuto después de haber comenzado, la sintió irse en el orgasmo más intenso que la hubiese visto en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos. Incluso llenó su mano completamente de sus fluidos, y la escuchó gritar hasta prácticamente quedarse sin voz, contra su pie.

Él estaba tan aturdido por eso que se quedó paralizado, su sensación de placer únicamente subiendo por ver el goce de ella, que había llegado a límites insospechados. Este continuaba y continuaba, ya que seguía pegado contra su pie, succionando con fuerza, intercalándolo con lamidas y mordidas.

Cuando la vio casi desfallecida, se apartó, se sentó en la cama y se desató, sin importarle nada, solamente llevarla a sus brazos y abrazarla.

—Bella… —le susurró sintiendo como se estremecía mientras la alzaba, con los labios abiertos, los ojos cerrados y pequeños jadeos escapando—. Por Dios…

Un par de minutos después, todo cesó. La escuchó emitir un suspiro y quedarse estática. Él tembló en vez, y alzó su cabeza, que había dejado contra su pecho, para mirarla. Seguía con la boca ligeramente abierta con sus labios húmedos e hinchados, los ojos cerrados, y una sensación de calma pintada en su expresión que lo excitó sobre manera. Aún estaba erecto, pero verla llegar a donde había llegado le había dado una satisfacción mucho mayor, porque él había sido quien lo había hecho.

La vio abrir los ojos con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas, con expresión aturdida.

—¿Nadie nunca había trabajado tu dedo meñique? —le preguntó divertido mientras ella solamente lo miraba.

—No así… —susurró por fin, con expresión ligeramente ronca—. Primera vez… No siento ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, todo está como fundido… —confesó y él la abrazó con fuerza.

—Estoy aquí… —le prometió besando su cuello.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, desnudos, abrazados uno al otro, en total silencio, viendo la ventana que apenas mostraba indicios de comenzar a amanecer. Hasta que ella se movió por fin, y se colocó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, acariciando su miembro aún erecto.

—¿Lista para una segunda vuelta? —le inquirió y ella asintió toda arrebolada.

—Más que eso, te haré ver las estrellas, cielo… —le prometió bajando para acariciar su pecho. Él subió una mano hasta acariciar su mejilla.

—Ya lo hago —le prometió viendo que se paralizaba por sus palabras—, porque tengo la dicha de tener sobre mí a la más luminosa de todas.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y bajó de nuevo para besarlo, con fiereza, hambre y tanta dulzura, que él la abrazó y subió hasta que quedaran ambos sentados. Sintiendo que tomaba su pene para introducirla en su cavidad.

Estaba tan resbaladiza que gimió al instante, mientras se movían tortuosamente lentos, sin ninguna prisa, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, sin dejar de abrazarse. La sensación era más intensa de la que alguna vez hubiese experimentado, y para el momento en que comenzaron a acelerar sus embistes, mucho tiempo después, y volvió sentir que lo aprisionaba con su orgasmo, dejándose esa vez ir él, perdiéndose en su cuerpo y cayendo a la cama tan entrelazados que no sabía dónde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro, él estaba completamente seguro.

No había amado a nadie más de lo que la amaba a ella, y no podría haber nadie más en su vida. Bella era la indicada. Y él tenía que tenerla para siempre, porque no podría sobrevivir jamás si no lo hiciese.

Una hora después, la sintió removerse contra su cuerpo, disfrutando de como el sol se reflejaba en la piel de su espalda desnuda. Había dormitado ligeramente, pero su epifanía no lo había dejado descansar tranquilamente, su cabeza había dado mil giros mientras meditaba sobre la mejor forma en que la atraparía completamente. Acarició la piel que el sol tocaba y la escuchó gemir contra su pecho.

—Quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre… —escuchó que susurraba y él sonrió, ya que sentía exactamente lo mismo. Lo cual evidenciaba que sí eran compatibles, lo cual era una de las razones por las que la había llevado allí.

Movió su cabeza hasta besar su cabello y sonrió.

—Podríamos hacerlo… Llamaríamos a Emmett y le diríamos que no irás a trabajar mañana, yo encendería mi teléfono para emergencias de clientes y nos quedaríamos aquí… Toda la semana si quieres… —Sí, estaba claro que quería evadir lo que había prometido hacer el catorce, no quería ir a esa maldita fiesta, sinceramente le parecía una estupidez. La escuchó soltar una risilla.

—Oh, cuánto quisiera eso… —susurró moviendo su cabeza y besando su pecho—. Pero tenemos que volver al mediodía, tengo promesas que cumplir.

—No vayas y ya… —le indicó.

—No puedo, un grupo de amigos de Alice me llamaron el viernes porque quieren la oportunidad de audicionar para que les permitamos tocar en la fiesta —le dijo sonriendo—. Los cinco están tan ilusionados, Edward, han estado ensayando en secreto como locos desde hace semanas y me pidieron que les diera mi opinión, no puedo fallarles —suspirando agregó—: y también tengo que encontrarme con Bree, está teniendo problemas con Diego y me pidió que la ayudara… —Edward arrugó la cara y después se pasó una mano sobre ella—. ¿Qué harías si fuera Emmett o Garrett quien te necesitara? —indagó.

—Solamente quisiera que nos fuéramos tú y yo a alguna parte —comentó Edward con tono inocente—. Lejos de Seattle, de tus amigos, de los míos, de la vida, del trabajo… de todo… hasta de san Valentín… —gruñó frustrado, antes de escucharla reír.

—Oh, por Dios, no creí que llegaría el día… —le susurró moviéndose y besándole el cuello.

—Si quisieras irte, ¿para dónde escogerías? ¿Australia es lo suficientemente lejos? —le inquirió.

—Sí, creo que mucho… —Movió su cabeza para mirarlo—. Quizás Ámsterdam, siempre he querido ir al Barrio Rojo…

Edward se carcajeó ya que de todos los sitios que pensó que ella querría visitar, juraba por todo lo sagrado que no había imaginado ese. Acarició su cuerpo y gruñó al recordar lo sucedido un rato antes.

—Bajemos a desayunar —le dijo ella tratando de cambiar su estado de ánimo—, esta vez voy a malcriarte yo a base de tortitas…

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

El resto de la semana Tanya lo había pasado entre informes, reuniones, e interminables horas de trabajo en la oficina, algo que agradecía porque así, cuando llegaba a su casa, estaba tan cansada que apenas era consciente de lo sola que estaba...

Ese domingo se levantó algo más tarde de lo normal y decidió no ir a correr, vio la invitación a la fiesta que le había dado una de sus jefas y pasó de ella, cada vez tenía menos ganas de ir… La simple idea de ir sola, le repulsaba...

Desayunó con calma, recogió algo la casa mientras escuchaba un poco de música clásica, que siempre la reconfortaba, cocinó una lasaña que hacía tiempo que no comía y que le salía muy bien, y se dedicó a depilarse y mimarse un poco. En esos quehaceres estaba cuando el sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó...

—¿Diga? —preguntó Tanya con el teléfono sujeto entre su hombro y su oreja mientras se pintaba por segunda vez las uñas de los pies...

—Ay señorita, gracias a Dios que la encuentro, no sé qué hacer… —escuchó la voz de una mujer que sonaba histérica y muy asustada...

—¿María? —preguntó Tanya extrañada cuando reconoció la voz de la mujer que seguía gimoteando al otro lado de la línea...

—Sí, señorita, ¡tiene que ayudarme! —exclamaba la mujer una y otra vez. En seguida Tanya soltó todo lo que tenía en las manos para sujetar mejor el teléfono que casi se le cayó al suelo...

—¿Qué ocurre María, es Garrett? —le preguntó Tanya intentando que la mujer se tranquilizase y pudiese explicarle qué era lo que ocurría exactamente.

María trabajaba de niñera de Sophie en casa de Garrett, desde que había muerto Kate ella se había hecho cargo de la casa y de ellos. Sabía que Garrett no estaba bien, desde la muerte de Kate él parecía vivir en otro mundo, y ella se sentía impotente porque él no quería escucharla ni razonar...

—No, señorita, no es el señor, bueno el señor también —intentaba explicarse la pobre mujer, pero Tanya no tenía paciencia en ese momento como para jugar con ella a las adivinanzas...

—¡Por Dios, María, explícate! —exclamó ella usando un tono de voz más alto del habitual únicamente para que la mujer reaccionara...

—Se trata de ambos —, comenzó a explicarle María a una Tanya que ya se había puesto en pie y hacía malabarismos con el teléfono mientras se vestía, por suerte vivía cerca de la casa de ellos y no tardaría en llegar—. La pequeña Sophie está roja y no casi puede respirar… Creo que hay que llevarla al hospital —, continuó explicándole la mujer a Tanya que ya estaba con el manos libres, vestida, y peinándose.

—¿Dónde está Garrett? —le preguntó Tanya mientras cogía su bolso y sus llaves...

—Está dormido. —La respuesta que María le dio la dejó parada en el umbral de la puerta de su apartamento...

—¿Dormido? —Preguntó intentando serenarse porque, muy dentro de ella, sabía a lo que se refería María...

—Ha bebido demasiado y no está en condiciones de llevar a la pequeña al hospital. Lo siento, señorita, no sabía a quién llamar. —María hablaba atropelladamente mientras Tanya se montaba en el vehículo para ir a casa de Garrett, puede que no quedara lejos pero tenía que llevar a la niña al Hospital...

—Hiciste bien, dentro de poco estaré allá.

Llegó en menos de cinco minutos, dejó el vehículo mal estacionado en la entrada y corrió hacia la entrada. Al llegar allí, María abrió la puerta. Se asustó al ver a Sophie, estaba roja y movía sus manitas pareciendo que se ahogaba, además que ronroneaba. Miró hacia dentro de la casa con deseos de correr hacia el cuarto de Garrett y despertarlo a patadas, pero tenía que priorizar.

—¿Tienes todo listo? —preguntó tomando a la nena en brazos.

María asintió mientras tomaba la pañalera y Tanya salió de la casa.

—Vamos, María, tenemos que llegar al Hospital. Toma mi teléfono —le exigió cuando se montaron en el vehículo, después de acomodar a Sophie. Agradecidamente, había mandado a instalar una silla de niño para cuando salía con su ahijada—. Llama al doctor Green y dile que vamos al _Seattle Children's_, que nos encuentre allá…

Vio a María asentir y marcar el número, el doctor Green, era el pediatra que llevaba el caso de la pequeña. Mientras la escuchaba decidió que más tarde se ocuparía de Garrett, ya era hora de que él comenzase a tomar las riendas de su vida...

Llegó al hospital veinte minutos después, bajaron a Sophie y salió corriendo hacia la emergencia…

—Ella… creo que no puede respirar… —pidió a la enfermera.

—¿Es usted su madre? —le preguntó y Tanya abrió la boca maldiciendo su mala suerte.

—Es mi ahijada… Por favor, no puede respirar —rogó desesperada.

—¿Tiene los datos de seguro de sus padres? —Tanya gruñó y sacó una tarjeta de crédito.

—Se las pueden quedar si les da la gana, solamente atiéndanla…

—¿Es usted su tutora legal? —insistieron.

—Yo respondo por ella… —escuchó detrás y suspiró aliviada cuando vio al doctor Green, sobre todo porque la enfermera comenzó a recular cuando este llegó—. Sophie es mi paciente desde que llegó a este mundo.

—Gracias por venir, doctor.

—¿Qué tiene mi pequeña paciente? —preguntó mientras la tomaba para dejarla en la camilla. La llevaron a un cubículo, con Tanya al lado, que estaba completamente aterrorizada—. Está bastante constipada… —comentó él después de revisarla—. Pero va a estar bien… Déjame tratarla…

Tanya asintió y dejó que la trataran, mirándolos preocupada mientras la trataban. Durante todo el tiempo, marcaba el teléfono de la casa o el personal de Garrett, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo, acababa hablando con el buzón voz hasta que éste estuvo tan lleno de mensajes que ya fue imposible dejarle ninguno más...

Media hora después, la terapia había terminado y Sophie estaba durmiendo. Siguió al Doctor fuera del área de emergencia de infantes…

—Tuvo una crisis de Asma severa —le diagnosticó y ella asintió—. Hay que nebulizarla, y tiene que quedar en observación, por lo menos hasta mañana. Hiciste bien en traerla…

—Gracias, doctor Green —comentó aliviada.

—De todas formas, necesito a Garrett aquí, él es su padre y cualquier decisión le corresponde; además, necesitamos sus datos del seguro, sino tendrías que pagar…

—Lo sé —respondió vehementemente. Después de todo, ella era abogada, sabía exactamente cuáles eran sus derechos, o la falta de ellos…

—Pasaré después a ver cómo está evolucionando…

Tanya asintió y vio cómo se alejaba del área. Entró al área y acarició a Sophie que ahora dormía mientras cavilaba sobre lo sucedido, su ahijada la necesitaba, ella se lo había prometido a Kate y cumpliría esa promesa el resto de su vida...

Tenía que hablar seriamente con Garrett, esta situación no podía repetirse. Ella había estado allí esa vez, pero, ¿qué hubiese sucedido si no hubiera estado? No quería siquiera pensar en eso, en su ahijada sin poder respirar, abandonada, sin nadie que pudiera socorrerla. Únicamente con su niñera, sin dónde recurrir.

—Oh… Kate… —susurró negando con la cabeza—. Gracias a Dios que no estás aquí, porque te morirías de nuevo, por la tristeza que sentirías al ver esto…

Salió del área hacia el pasillo donde estaba la gente en espera, necesitaba hablar con María.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó la chica.

—Mejor, le dio un ataque de asma, estará en observación hasta mañana, así que puedes retirarte. Te llamaré si algo cambia…

María asintió y le entregó la pañalera, pero en vez de irse la miró fijamente.

—Tiene que proteger a mi niña —le comentó con lágrimas en los ojos—. No es la primera vez que él llega borracho y nadie puede despertarlo y Sophie tiene días mal, porque le duele la encía por sus dientes, inquieta, y él solo quiere paz y que no llore, así que es malo con ella; el señor Smith no la quiere, no la carga, no juega con ella… La mira con odio, señora, por eso la niña le dio el ataque ese, porque le duele que él no la quiera…

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto antes? —le preguntó y la niñera bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Tanya limpió una lágrima que se había escapado y negó con la cabeza.

—La protegeré, María, esto no volverá a suceder…

—Esa niña es un ángel, no se merece ese padre…

—No, no lo hace… —respondió y colocó una mano en su hombro—. Gracias por llamarme.

La mujer asintió y salió de allí. Tanya suspiró y se pegó contra la pared más cercana. Necesitaba hacer algo, sentía el peso de la responsabilidad contra sus hombros, además de la impotencia de sus limitaciones…

Caminó de nuevo a donde Sophie se encontraba y acarició su piececito, preguntándose qué podría hacer y a quién podría recurrir para que la ayudara con Garrett...

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Edward estaba totalmente encaprichado y no entendía razones.

—¡Edward! —escuchó que se quejaba totalmente frustrada y él se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras su malestar seguía creciendo.

—Es nuestro fin de semana, no quiero que se acabe tan rápido.

—Yo tampoco, pero tengo que irme… —protestó Bella colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas—. No puedes mantenerme… secuestrada, hasta cuando quieras.

Él gruñó y miró alrededor, apenas era aún de mañana y había querido tenerla por lo menos hasta el anochecer. No estaban lejos de casa, solamente a una hora de camino. Incluso, había considerado llevarla a su casa esa noche. Odiaba que no vivieran juntos, odiaba separarse de ella. Al parecer para Bella eso era sumamente fácil, sobre todo cuando se refería a alguna otra idiota persona.

—A veces creo que yo no soy lo suficientemente importante para ti, que lo es más una fiesta, o uno de tus amigos. Lo he intentado comprender porque según tus palabras es la relación más larga que has tenido, pero creo que necesito que me des prioridad desde… ya.

La vio parpadear con algo parecido a incredulidad y él gruñó de nuevo.

—Lo siento… —susurró Bella con los ojos ligeramente brillantes—. No pensé que te sintieras así, creía que estaba dejando claro que estás al tope de mi lista, pero tú me trajiste aquí y aunque aprecio completamente el gesto, y me encantó, yo ya tenía planes de los cuales pasaste completamente…

—Cancela las citas, puedes ir otro día o manda a James en tu lugar. Maldición, Bella, te quiero conmigo por más tiempo… ¿Por qué tienes que sacrificarnos por alguien más?

—Yo nunca te he cuestionado cuando estás trabajando —le recordó en voz baja—, y sabes que no es mi semana más desocupada en el año, ando complicada con la fiesta… —Él puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia el hogar de la cabaña.

—¡Bien! Si ellos son tan jodidamente importantes… —le inquirió dolido—. Y yo no significo nada…

La escuchó emitir un gritillo de frustración, golpear el piso con un pie y después se había dado la vuelta, saliendo de la cabaña golpeando la puerta mientras exclamaba—: ¡Eres más duro que una roca!

Caminó alrededor de la cabaña como un animal enjaulado, ¿cómo algo bueno se descarrilaba de semejante forma? Le daban ganas de desahogarse rompiendo todo a patadas. Escuchó un repique de teléfono, la canción más horrible que hubiera escuchado en su vida, evidentemente el gusto de su novia en materia de _"ring tones"_ era pésimo. Negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia este, colocado sobre la mesita y frunció el ceño viendo el aparato de Bella. Lo tomó y se preguntó si debía responderlo o no. Al final decidió hacerlo, y si era Bree le pediría excusas y pautaría otra fecha, que a los amigos de Alice los atendiera el imbécil bueno para nada excepto para fiestear de James.

—¿Sí, diga? —preguntó al responder.

—Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Bella? —escuchó que le respondían.

—¿Quién le habla?

—Soy Tanya…

—Hola, Tanya, soy Edward —saludó tranquilamente y la escuchó suspirar con alivio.

—Hola, Edward, quería hablar contigo… —dijo en tono preocupado—. Yo estoy en el hospital con Sophie, pero no tenía cómo comunicarme contigo, por eso intente con Bella… además quería hablarle porque al parecer tendré que quedarme esta noche con ella...

—¿Sophie está en el hospital? ¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó confundido—. ¿Dónde está Garrett? —No escuchó nada por unos instantes—. ¿Tanya? ¿Dónde está Garrett? —repitió.

—Él… no lo sé, está borracho, según lo que María me contó. No contesta el teléfono, no atiende a Sophie, no sé qué hacer, Edward, estoy desesperada. Al parecer la niña tenía días constipada y él ni siquiera… María… María me contó que ni siquiera la carga o algo… No lo sabía… ¡Dios, Kate se moriría de nuevo si lo supiera!

Edward parpadeó confundido, había creído que las cosas estaban mejorando, pero había estado tan absorto a ese mundo y a Bella, que no le había prestado atención a su amigo.

—No soy su tutora legal, no tengo ningún tipo de poder de decisión… —le inquirió y él se tensó aún más.

—Iré a buscarlo… —le respondió y vio que respiraba aliviada.

—Gracias, Edward.

—Nos vemos dentro de poco —comentó y después de despedirse trancó la llamada—. ¡Demonios! —gritó y comenzó a recoger todas las cosas.

Diez minutos después, tenía todo listo y vio que Bella regresaba.

—Nos regresamos a casa —comentó preocupado. Abrió la boca para contarle lo de Sophie, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, ella se había lanzado encima y lo había besado.

—Gracias, Edward… prometo que después de la fiesta te recompensaré… —le susurró y él apretó los labios, antes de cerrar la maleta y llevarlas al auto.

* * *

*ESV*

* * *

Ben bajó el lente de su cámara con una sonrisa en los labios. _Su_ chica estaba sentada en su lugar de siempre, en medio de la playa. Llevaba el cabello suelto, ondeando en la leve brisa de la mañana y enmarcando su rostro que ese demostraba una sonrisa pacífica, con los ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba acariciar por los tibios rayos de sol que aún persistían en el cielo de _Lown beach. _Todo se veía igual que la mayoría de los domingos que la había observado como un acosador.

Pero esa vez, él estaba con ella.

Con el corazón algo agitado caminó hacia ella mientras Max lo seguía a distancia olisqueando cosas en la arena. Por primera vez años se sentía casi dichoso, hasta se atrevería a decir que estaba esperanzado, realmente esperanzado.

Era evidente que las cosas habían cambiado desde que la acompañara a casa la noche del viernes. Si bien había sido algo incómodo para ambos, porque nunca se habían abierto de esa manera a otra persona; se había sentido maravillosamente bien que Ángela no se alejara de sus brazos en todo el trayecto de regreso al apartamento y que ni siquiera intentara soltarse cuando él se detuvo en el hall del edificio dudando si debía subir o no.

Ya había estado en el departamento de Ángela una o dos veces por asuntos netamente laborales en esos dos años, ya que los dos eran trabajólicos y se llevaban archivos a casa. Y en algunas ocasiones habían tenido que reunirse a causa de ello. Las veces restantes habían sido esas ocasiones en que él la rescataba del bar. Apenas unos pocos momentos en los que había llegado hasta su puerta, incluso a pisar su sala, que alimentaban su rabia y sus esperanzas a partes iguales. Y nada en comparación con lo que habían compartido entre la noche del viernes y esa mañana.

Ángela abrió los ojos cuando él se dejó caer a su lado. Eran las diez de la mañana y ella no estaba en casa, y eso era algo que la hacía sentir liviana, como liberada y feliz. Tanto que no fue consciente de lo perdido que estaba Ben en la sonrisa brillante con que lo recibió.

—Hey, te vez feliz esta mañana —le comentó él, mientras sacaba de la mochila un termo con chocolate y una bolsa de _muffins_ de su pastelería favorita.

—Es el sol —respondió con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Su mirada brillaba tanto que Ben pensó que su corazón iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

—¿Has tenido noticias? —preguntó, un poco molesto por tener que matar el momento, pero en realidad le preocupaba todo ese asunto de Alec y necesitaba saber que estaba fuera de peligro.

—Mi madre no ha vuelto a llamar así que supongo que todo está en orden —respondió un poco más seria—. ¿No te ha llamado a ti? —le preguntó con voz entre burlona y curiosa ya que él había tenido que confesarle que cuando ella se había quedado dormida en el sillón luego de que le preparara un té para que terminara de calmarse y se le quitara el frío, no se había atrevido a dejarla sola y después de llevarla hasta la cama y quitarle el abrigo y las botas para meterla bajo las mantas; se había sentado en la sala a esperar por si el teléfono sonaba de nuevo.

Después de un par de horas, al ver que nadie llamaba, había tomado el atrevimiento de marcar y preguntarle directamente a su madre por más detalles de la situación, asegurándose de que Alec solamente se había roto un brazo y que el edema estaba cediendo rápidamente, por lo que creían que en un par de días estaría completamente fuera de peligro.

—No, creo que la he intimidado —respondió con una sonrisa—. Supongo que jamás esperó hablar conmigo...

—Es cierto, un hombre atendiendo mi teléfono, eso debió haber sido un shock. ¡Cómo me lo perdí! —dijo con falsa pena y haciendo una voz exagerada, Ben imaginó que imitaba a su madre.

Max se acercó a ellos, echándose a los pies de Ben y recostando su hocico en una de sus piernas y vio cómo ella le acariciaba la cabeza en un gesto casi inconsciente, lo que hizo que sonriera. Su perro había sido la excusa para regresar a su casa el sábado temprano en la mañana, después de haberle hecho prometer a Ángela que se quedaría en cama y descansaría ya que regresaría con el almuerzo. Casi había salido dando brincos cuando ella, después de terminarse el desayuno que le había preparado y obligado a tomar en la cama, le había devuelto la bandeja prometiendo que lo haría.

Si bien había sido algo incómodo que Ben se enterara de esa forma de todos los pormenores de su familia, Ángela estaba agradecida de que se hubiera quedado y de que hubiera lidiado con su madre, dándole un respiro. Más todavía teniendo en cuenta el día que él estaba teniendo y de que al final, en vez de recibir apoyo había terminado consolándola a ella y rescatándola del infierno de su propia vida.

Lo miró con intensidad y ternura al mismo tiempo haciendo que él enarcase una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias —dijo con voz algo conmovida por todas las emociones que la atravesaban en ese momento.

— ¿Y ahora, por qué? —le interrogó incómodo y Ángela sonrió.

—Por todo. Por estar. Por quedarte… a pesar de que no he sido buena contigo. Yo…

—Ya te lo he dicho, necesitaba distraerme y me diste la excusa perfecta. Soy yo quien debe agradecerte —bromeo él, tocando su nariz y haciendo que bufara con un poco de frustración porque no había sido fácil decir esas cosas, y las sentía, realmente.

—Estamos a mano entonces —respondió con resignación.

—En realidad, no.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice ahora…? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Me debes una noche de películas, a mi elección.

—Ah, ¡no me vengas con eso! ¡No recuerdo que te quejaras con _Alex, Melman, Gloria y Marti_! Si recuerdo bien, incluso hasta te aprendiste el bailecito de _Alex_.

Ambos se carcajearon con el recuerdo.

Ben había regresado a casa de Ángela, recién bañado y con abundante comida china para ambos. No había tenido planes de invadirla o algo así, incluso le había dado la opción de dejar la comida e irse, pero ella le había insistido en que se quedara, ya que de todas maneras era ridículo que volviera a su departamento a comer solo.

Esa comida había sido intensa ya que los dos habían hablado de todo y de nada a la vez. Aunque habían terminado contándose todo lo que habían pasado ambos. Si bien recordar las cosas había sido doloroso, también los había acompañado una sensación de alivio.

Después, el almuerzo se había convertido en tarde de películas cuando comenzó a llover y Ángela propuso ver algo que les cambiara el humor, ya que si seguían recordando cosas tristes volverían a llorar, ambos, y ella aún se sentía con una especie de resaca por el llanto de la noche anterior.

Habían terminado viendo la saga de _Madagascar_ completa y riendo a carcajadas cuando Ben se había puesto a imitar a los pingüinos con su pose de "_bonitos y gorditos chicos"_ y Ángela se había horrorizado cuando le había confesado que Gloria era sexy, y que esa escena en el agua con _Motomoto_ de la segunda parte era de todo menos para niños, con un movimiento sugestivo de cejas. Había faltado poco para que le gritara pervertido y terminaran teniendo alguna especie de guerra de almohadazos con los almohadones del sillón.

En algún momento de la tercera película él había estado tan absorto que ni siquiera había notado cuando Ángela se levantó a preparar la cena hasta que trajo los platos de pasta a la mesa.

Para Ben había sido casi extraño estar tan relajado. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había hecho una maratón de películas o se había reído tanto, fuera de las estúpidas charlas que solía soportar cuando se reunía Edward y Emmett y terminaban burlándose mutuamente de las cosas de chicas que hacían por sus mujeres. No había nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que estaba viviendo con ella.

Y allí había entendido que no le molestaría para nada tener un poco de eso todos los días, con la chica que había ansiado existiendo en verdad, y que parecía justa para él. Incluso, se sorprendió deseándola en su vida con todas sus fuerzas.

Se había obligado a volver a casa ese día, después de que ambos se levantaran a llevar los trastos a la cocina y los lavaran y secaran en silencio mientras en pantalla rodaban los créditos de la última película. No había sido porque quisiera irse sino que en su mente ya todo había estado demasiado claro y simplemente sabía que si abría la boca iba a decírselo, y no era el momento.

Quería más, quería estar con ella, besarla, abrazarla, tocarla. Quería su risa resonando en los rincones de su departamento solitario durante mañana y noche, todo el tiempo. Lo quería todo de nuevo, lo que de por sí era asombroso porque había pasado años huyendo de cualquier intimidad y temeroso de que su historia se repitiera o que sucediera algo peor. Pero ahora deseaba a esa chica frágil, sensible y asustadiza, y haría lo que fuera porque no quería perderla, incluyendo ir despacio.

Al verla ahora, contra el sol de la mañana frente a la playa, en donde habían quedado la noche anterior, su decisión volvió a reafirmarse con la misma fuerza. O quizás más.

—¿Quieres caminar? —le ofreció luego de que acabaran de comer.

Ben le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la tomó, sin soltarlo en ningún momento. Mientras daban un largo paseo por la playa hasta que unos niños jugando con un par de cachorros _cocker_ captaron su atención y antes de que siquiera lo pensara había tomado la cámara del bolso y estaba cazando imágenes con su lente.

—Déjame verlas —pidió Ángela con un dejo de timidez y él le pasó la cámara mostrándole lo que había capturado hasta que una imagen de ella misma más temprano, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa pacífica apareció en la pantalla y Ben se tensó.

—Wow —susurró ella con voz ahogada y Ben le quitó la cámara de las manos—. ¿Hay más?

—Sí —respondió después de un pequeño debate interno, sin querer mentirle ni que ella se espantara cuando descubriera que la había retratado como un obseso—, pero no tiene gracia verlas así, te las mostraré cuando las revele. Palabra de _Boy Scout_ —dijo, levantando su mano derecha y haciendo que la tensión se disolviera.

—¿Revelas tus propias fotografías? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Es una cosa que disfruto. —La miró con una ligera sonrisa—. Me encanta la fotografía, es mi pasión.

Ángela no respondió, solamente sonrió y lo miró de nuevo de esa forma extraña en que lo había hecho varias veces antes, como si lo desconociera, o lo estuviese descubriendo.

Unas horas después, se despidieron en la esquina del edificio de Ángela. Ella caminó con expresión perdida mientras recordaba una y otra vez la forma en que Ben la había mirado mientras se inclinaba a darle un beso en la comisura de los labios. Juraba que casi se desmayaba de la ansiedad, la anticipación y la forma desquiciada en que le bombeaba el corazón.

Ben, mientras caminaba a su casa junto a Max, aún con una sonrisa idiota estirándole la cara, sacó su celular y marcó el número de Tanya.

—Dile a Aro que acepto, que puede pasar esta tarde a elegir las fotografías. ¡Voy a hacer esa maldita exposición! —exclamó cuando contestó, riendo del grito que escuchó del otro lado antes de que terminara de hablar.

—¿Sí? Eso es genial. Les vas a encantar, lo sé —le oyó decir—. Después lo llamaré y le diré.

—También te llamo por algo más, necesito tu ayuda para algo importante.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—No, no es para mí, es para… una amiga. Verás, hay una empresa que quiero que investigues, tal vez no se pueda hacer nada, no lo sé, pero el dueño estafó al padre de mi amiga y le quitó todo. Quisiera comprobar si algo puede recuperarse.

—Supongo que puedo investigar. Solamente dime los datos que tengas...

—Era una sociedad de bienes raíces con sede en Forks a nombre de Clark Goldberg & Jhonatan Weber, el padre de Ángela.

—¿Ángela?

—Sí.

—Bien. ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, he chequeado los nombres.

—No, me refiero a hacer esto... por ella —aclaró con cierto recelo—. Ben, sabes que no quiero entrometerme, pero es una perra en la oficina y…

—Tanya, no te preocupes —le interrumpió—, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Ya te contaré.

—Bien, veré qué consigo y mañana hablamos.

—Gracias.

—Cuando quieras, para eso están los amigos. Yo… —titubeó y Ben frunció el ceño. Allí comprendió que no sonaba tan animada como acostumbraba a oírla.

—Tanya, ¿todo está bien?

—No… Sí… No importa, tranquilo…

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó tensándose.

—Estoy en el hospital con mi ahijada, la hija de Garrett… y Kate, no sé si recuerdas que te conté que ella…

—Sí, Kate, claro… era tu mejor amiga

—Ella está mal y pues, no consigo comunicarme con su padre. Pero estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí puedo manejarlo, ve y celebra tu decisión.

—¿En cuál hospital estás? —inquirió.

—Ben…

—Para eso están los amigos, ¿no fue eso lo que me dijiste un minuto atrás? ¿Cuál hospital?

—_Seattle Children's_, —suspiró—, pero ya hablé con Edward y me dijo que iría a buscar a Garrett…

—Bien, estaré allá lo más pronto que pueda… —inquirió ignorando su anterior declaración.

—Ben… —escuchó que susurraba.

—Solamente dejaré a mi perro en mi apartamento, y correré para allá. —La escuchó suspirar de nuevo.

—Gracias, Ben, no quería arruinar tu domingo, pero la verdad es que no quería estar sola —admitió casi en un susurro.

—No lo estás… —le indicó trancando la llamada al momento en que Thomas le abría la puerta del vestíbulo con un gesto curioso. A pesar de que una nube de inquietud lo invadía por el malestar de Tanya, no era habitual encontrárselo con esa expresión feliz mucho menos un domingo por la mañana.

—¿Todo bien, señor Cheney?

—Mejor que nunca, Thomas, —respondió, consciente de que era cierto por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Iban a tumbar la puerta de su casa, estaba seguro de eso, pero no le importaba. Podrían pasar una estampida de elefantes a su lado y nadie lo haría levantarse de la jodida cama, era uno de esos días en los que el mundo le valía mierda, Garrett solo esperaba que María mantuviese a Sophie en silencio.

Seguían aporreando la puerta y le dieron ganas de mandar al infierno al maldito bastardo que tocaba un domingo sin importar que fuera tarde. Abrió los ojos la luz solar le quemó, se maldijo internamente por no cerrar la puta ventana cuando llegó. Había bebido toda la noche y llegado a su casa cuando los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban; le daba lo mismo, igual nadie lo esperaba en casa. Ese día se cumplían seis meses desde que nadie lo esperaba en casa. Enterró la cabeza en las almohadas queriendo escapar del mundo una vez más... Algo imposible por un maldito hijo de puta que tocaba su puerta como si un ataque extraterrestre azotara la tierra.

¿Cuánto había bebido la noche anterior? No lo sabía, solamente recordaba que el dolor lo estaba matando y necesitaba refugiarse en algo, el alcohol era bueno, lo absorbía de la realidad transportándolo a un mundo donde él y Kate aún seguían juntos, donde su vida seguía siendo la que él había programado.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría cerrándose fuertemente seguida de murmullos. No se inmutó por ver quién era, la puerta había sido abierta con alguna llave, quizás María le había abierto.

—¡Garrett! —Escuchó el grito de una visita indeseada—. ¡Garrett! —Los pasos se escuchaban por el pasillo pero el moreno se negaba a levantar la cabeza. _"¿Podría alguien dejar el escándalo?"._ La puerta de su habitación se abrió fuertemente—. ¡Garrett! —Alcanzó a escuchar el grito estridente de Edward antes de sentir el zarandeo propinado por el cobrizo.

—¡Por un demonio! ¿Qué diablos te sucede, Masen? —gimió levantándose de la cama y dándole una mirada e muerte a Edward.

—¿Qué me sucede a mí? —Preguntó sintiéndose ofendido—. ¿Qué demonios te sucede a ti? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que no me cojas el maldito teléfono? —atacó en preguntas.

—¡¿Que mierda te sucede, Edward?! ¡Lárgate de mi casa! —gimió entre dientes antes de recostarse nuevamente

—¡Maldición, levántate ahora, Garrett!—Gritó el cobrizo levantando a su amigo de la cama o al menos haciendo el intento.

—¡Basta!—gritó el moreno poniéndose de pie—. ¿Qué demonios pasó esta vez? ¿Qué diablos hizo tu noviecita que vienes a mi casa a joderme la vida? —espetó con ira—. ¡Puedes dejar de joderme, maldita sea! No estoy para tus malditas niñerías…

—¡¿Niñerías?! ¡Niñerías! ¡Maldición, Garrett, ¿Sabes siquiera dónde está tu hija? —le inquirió aturdido, ya que ese no era su amigo. No sabía quién era, pero estaba seguro que no era Garrett—. ¿Siquiera te importa?

—Está con María… —le respondió con tono aburrido. ¿Por eso era que lo había despertado?

—Adivina de nuevo… —respondió Edward y allí Garrett se tensó—. Tu hija está en el hospital, Garrett, ¡con Tanya! Tuvo un ataque asmático y María tuvo que llamarla porque tú estabas tan borracho que no respondías siquiera a tu sombra. —Furioso Edward apretó el puente de su nariz intentando controlarse, no había que ser un genio para saber que la juerga de Garrett en la noche había sido fuerte. La hediondez lo decía todo—. ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

—No eres quién para decirme qué hacer con mi vida, Edward…

—Tanya me dijo que no la cargas, que no la quieres, ¿es eso cierto? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho algo sobre eso? Pensé… pensé que todo estaba mejorando.

—¿Cómo puede mejorar cuando ella…? —se detuvo y pasó una mano por su cara. Antes de notar que Edward lo veía horrorizado.

—Sophie no tiene la culpa de la muerte de Kate, si alguien es culpable que ella ya no esté aquí es la misma Kate, ella decidió asumir el embarazo. Demonios, Garrett, estás condenando a tu hija por un crimen que no cometió, ¿Alguna vez la has alzado? —Preguntó con verdadero interés—. No soy el padrino del año, sabes muy bien que cuando Kate me lo propuso acepté por la amistad que nos une a ambos, no soy muy dado con los niños, pero joder, tú eres su padre…

—¡Lo sé! —gimió Garrett permitiéndose llorar—. Nunca la he alzado, no puedo evitar verla sin culparla, Edward, ¡soy un maldito hijo de puta!

—No puedo negarlo… —respondió.

—¿Cómo está Sophie?—susurró en voz baja

—No lo sé, Tanya no me dijo mucho y yo salí corriendo de un fin de semana romántico para recoger tu patético trasero y llevarte allá. Tu hija te necesita, ve al baño mientras voy a prepararte un café cargado a ver si se te pasa la resaca y luego iremos al hospital —murmuró antes de abandonar la habitación dejando al moreno sentado en su cama

.

Abrió los ojos cuando Edward aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento del _Seattle Children's Hospital_. Bajó del Ferrari negro de su amigo ajustando sus lentes oscuros y caminando a la par de su amigo que había permanecido callado desde que había abandonado su habitación. Le había entregado un café cargado cuando lo vio aparecer en la sala del departamento y le había dicho que irían al hospital. Edward preguntó algo a la recepcionista y se encaminó hacia los elevadores.

—Piso cinco —dijo monótono Edward mientras el ascensor cerraba.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la cabina metálica, solamente podían escucharse las respiraciones de los dos hombres. El ascensor se abrió y Garrett pudo ver a Tanya a mitad del pasillo, quien estaba siendo abrazada por Ben, el secretario y amigo del primo de Edward, se preguntó internamente qué había sucedido con Aro, su antigua pareja.

La rubia se separó del chico y su mirada se encontró con la de Edward.

—Gracias a Dios —susurró abrazando levemente a Ben. Garrett suspiró fuertemente mientras veía a Tanya intercambiar algunas palabras con Edward antes de acercarse a él.

—¿Cómo está Sop…? —El moreno no pudo terminar su frase ya que la mano de Tanya había impactado fuertemente en su mejilla derecha haciéndole palpitar la piel y girar su rostro por la fuerza que la rubia había utilizado.

—¡María lleva días diciéndote que la niña está enferma¡ ¡Ella pensó que eran los dientes y tú no le diste importancia! ¿Qué mierda puede ser más importante que la salud de tu hija? —Bramó furiosa mientras el pelinegro que estaba con ella le acariciaba los hombros—. ¡Maldición, Garrett, le prometimos que la íbamos a proteger! ¡¿Cómo vas a beber hasta la inconsciencia cuando tienes que proteger a una niña de meses?! —volvió a gritarle, empujándolo con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó hacia atrás. Estaba derramando gruesas lágrimas.

Tanya se separó justo cuando el doctor de Sophie salía de una de las habitaciones. La rubia le dirigió una mirada de odio antes de entrar a la habitación para estar con Sophie.

—¿Cómo está? —murmuró quedamente mirando al hombre mayor frente a él. El doctor Green había sido el pediatra de Sophie desde que había nacido y el encargado de decirle cuando Kate había muerto.

—Llegó con una crisis asmática grave, tenía el pulso y la respiración acelerada, su piel irritada, y sus uñas y labios en un tono azulado. Logramos estabilizarla pero recomendamos que esté en observación esta noche. Está estable —expreso el doctor. Garrett le dio las gracias y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en el pasillo llevándose las manos a los cabellos.

Su bebé había estado delicada y él no lo había notado... Sophie podía haber muerto y él no se hubiese enterado pues estaba con Victoria en el hotel de mala muerte a donde solía llevarla, queriendo olvidar que seis meses atrás, todo había dejado de tener sentido. Pasó las manos por su rostro rastrillando su cabello y sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y suspiraba fuertemente.

—Sé cómo te sientes —escuchó que le decían, y al alzar la mirada se encontró a Ben. Edward estaba apoyado en la pared frente a ambos.

—Nadie puede saber lo que siento —refunfuñó el moreno.

—Te equivocas, muchos lo hacemos. Todos los que pertenecemos al club de perder a alguien que amamos —dijo en un susurro ahogado, haciendo que el moreno levantara la vista hacia él. Perdí a mi esposa años atrás, conozco el vacío y el dolor y lo que te hace; Tanya me ha hablado sobre Kate, solo quiero decirte que, aunque no lo sepas, el día de hoy, tuviste mucha suerte... —susurró en voz baja.

Garrett sonrió sardónico

—Tu hija está allá adentro, viva; créeme, ese vacío no es nada comparado a saber que las perdiste a ambas… Eso también lo viví. —Eso acaparó toda la atención del moreno, quien lo miró aturdido. Giró hacia Edward y lo vio mirarlos a ambos tranquilamente, al parecer ya lo sabía—. Cambiaría todo lo que pudiera con tal de volver a abrazar a Claire, y tú, que tienes a tu hija viva y a tu lado, la desprecias... —El tono de voz que había empezado suave, se había endurecido—. Tal vez sea cierto... que Dios le da cosas a gente que no las merece…

—No te permito...

—Sí, lo sé, no soy nadie para juzgarte o para decirte qué debes hacer. No nos conocemos bien, más que un par de salidas con Edward y Emmett, y si es por lo que estoy viendo, creo no querría hacerlo, pero soy el único que puede hablarte sin temor a ofenderte o tenerte lástima por tu pérdida. —Lo cortó duramente—. Sé lo que es estar tan encerrado en tu propio estiércol que no te das cuenta de lo que aún tienes, pero aunque tu esposa se haya ido te dejó un pedazo de ella para ti; estás actuando como un cobarde que no ve más allá de sus narices. Tu egoísmo no te deja ver lo afortunado que eres, ¡La tienes a ella! Y sí, para ti no soy nadie... Solo una persona con el deseo de volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar algunas cosas... Considérame la voz de una experiencia que es malditamente cruel, pero yo desafortunadamente no soy mago, no puedo devolverle la vida a mi mujer y a mi hija... Así como tú no puedes devolverle la vida a la tuya —suspiró—. Lo que sí puedes hacer es empezar a ver más allá de lo que te envuelve y ser el padre que tu esposa quería que fueses para Sophie.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, enfermeras iban y venían, el tiempo parecía no trascurrir. Ben se quedó en silencio observando todo a su alrededor, esperaba por el bien de Sophie que Garrett entrara en razón. Garrett por su parte, meditaba en las palabras que el chico le había dicho, era cierto nada de lo que pudiese hacer le devolvería a Kate.

Miró hacia la puerta de la habitación, y decidió entrar por fin, poniéndose de pie. Tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró suavemente, entrando a la habitación. Tanya estaba al lado de la cama sentada en un sillón, mientras acariciaba suavemente la manito de Sophie

Su nena tenía una cánula puesta en su nariz y no vestía más que un pañal desechable y unas medias de lana, la habitación tenía una temperatura cálida y él suspiro fuertemente al ver a la niña.

Era una bebé y solamente lo tenía a él y él se había comportado como un bastardo. Estaba tan sumido en sus propias cavilaciones que no vio cuando la rubia alzó la mirada observándolo con intensidad.

—No puedes seguir así, Garrett —escuchó que Tanya decía—, no estás de ánimo para la fiesta de bautizo de tu hija pero sí para irte a beber a quién sabe qué antro. ¿Cuándo piensas despertar de ese letargo en el que vives y regresar a la realidad? —Susurró nuevamente acercándose a él y tomando su mano—. Tu hija te necesita —el hueco en su pecho se hizo más grande ante sus palabras, lo sabía, sabía que su hija lo necesitaba, siempre lo había sabido, pero el egoísta dentro de él era más fuerte que el padre—. Vuelve, Garrett, te lo suplico —dijo ya sin poder aguantar las lágrimas que hacía rato pugnaban por salir—. Hazlo por ella... por Kate, hazlo en su honor. ¿Recuerdas lo feliz que se sentía al saber que sería madre? Sophie es su legado, y te necesita. La niña ha estado enferma y ni cuenta te has dado, yo estoy segura que solo tu presencia le hace bien, tal como sucedía con Kate, podía tener los días más oscuros pero al volver a casa sabía que la esperaba el sol más radiante... Tú...

El castaño giró su mirada de su amiga, tenía razón y no pudo evitar rememorar el brillo en el rostro de su esposa cuando se enteraron de que sería una niña. Y en un suspiro más se encontraba nuevamente viajando al pasado, pasado donde todo era perfecto, pasado donde fue tan feliz...

—_¡Sophie! —escuchó que gritaba desde su recamara, justo ese día les habían informado que tendrían una niña, podían haberle dicho que tendrían un marciano y él estaría feliz solo al ver la felicidad de ella—. ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! —Le gritó cuando él preparaba el último pedido hecho por su reina—. La estrella que guiará nuestro universo —Sonrió escuchándola mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación con el antojo más reciente de esta, galleta con puré de papas. Asqueroso lo sabía, pero él haría lo que fuera por satisfacer a la luz de sus ojos—. Significa la que tiene sabiduría, mi sol —dijo perspicazmente y con una sonrisa de lado a lado al verlo llegar con su antojo. _

_Desde que él había visto a Kate ella había sido su Luna… Bonita, lejana y misteriosa, así que ella le había dado el sobrenombre de mi Sol, brillante y jodidamente caliente. Sus palabras, no las de él._

_Él suspiró desganado antes de sentarse junto a ella tendiéndole la bandeja, su esposa se veía hermosa y radiante. Por Cristo que él nunca había visto una mujer más hermosa que Kate._

—_Vamos a estar bien, amor —murmuró ella observando con la mirada vidriosa a su marido y colocando sus manos en su abultado vientre._

—_¿Sentiste ese movimiento? —lo observó curiosa—. Es tu hija, nuestra hija manifestándose, no te das una idea de cómo se siente... —le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—. Amor, prométeme que siempre, ante todo, estará este pedacito de vida que llevo dentro, antes de ti, antes de mí. —Ella tomó su rostro y lo observó fijamente dándole al momento la solemnidad que requería, hacía días que sospechaba que algo iba mal y necesitaba cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien con su pequeña—. Promételo —susurró suplicante._

—_Amor, ¿a qué viene todo esto? —preguntó extrañado—. Kate... —Acarició su mejilla y ella tomó con su rostro disfrutando de su barba de dos días, a él le fastidiaba pero ella le decía que verlo con barba era jodidamente sexy y él era un dominado por su mujer._

—_Solamente promételo —dijo dejando pequeños besos en el rostro de su marido._

—_Está bien, si es tan importante para ti, lo prometo. —Ella sonrío alegre, lo conocía y sabía que así como ella, él daría la vida por su hija._

Solo que... no fue así... No lo había hecho, por lo menos hasta ese momento.

Una lágrima lo devolvió a la realidad, la estaba defraudando, lo sabía, se reprochó volviendo nuevamente a esa habitación.

—Sophie te necesita —murmuró Tanya a su lado pasando un brazo por sus hombros—. Perdiste a tu esposa, pero ella perdió a su madre y tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que se siente no tener padres... No hagas a tu hija pasar por lo que a ti te tocó vivir.

—Yo... —No sabía qué decir, había defraudado a su bonita luna, se había portado como un maldito cabrón con su hija, se sentía una completa mierda.

—No digas nada, Garrett, la vida es un arcoíris —Recordó que Kate siempre decía esa frase.

—Que también incluye el negro... —Termino él a lo que Tanya asintió.

Garrett llevó las manos a su rostro, decepción eso era lo que inundaba su alma en esos momentos, sintió como la mano de Tanya acariciaba su espalda dándole consuelo y no pudo evitar el gemido que salía de su pecho, las lágrimas acudieron a él y se abrazó a su amiga fuertemente llorando todo lo que no había hecho cuando ella lo había dejado.

Tanya lo dejó llorar y desahogarse ella había sido testigo del amor de su amiga y él, estuvo allí hasta que sus gemidos cesaron apoyándolo como la amiga que era.

—Voy a dejarte solo con ella—susurró la rubia—. Necesitas eso, necesitas conocerla, y que te conozca. Ella es Kate, Garrett, es lo que nos queda de ella…

Asintió limpiando sus lágrimas y extendiendo su mano hasta tomar los dedos de Sophie... Se prometió a sí mismo que todo iba a cambiar, mientras la miraba, quizás por primera vez en esos seis meses. Escuchó que la puerta se cerraba y tragó grueso.

—Perdóname, pequeña…

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Bree había pasado dos días estudiando sobre tendencias sexuales, juguetes, juegos de rol y sobre todo de comunicación sexual entre la parejas. Hasta había bajado de internet todos los programas que había podido encontrar de la sexóloga famosa, Alexandra algo. Y para su buena suerte, Diego debió salir de la ciudad el día ocho y estaría de regreso el día trece, por una convención, lo que le permitió a ella tener todo el espacio para preparar una sorpresa a su esposo aunque también la inquietaba que no estuviera solo.

Había descubierto que sentía una inmensa curiosidad por algunos juguetes sexuales que había visto en los _links_ que le envió James. Todavía este se mofaba de que era una mojigata, pero ella sabía que lo hacía para aligerar el tema. James siempre era así de protector con ella y Bella. También se había dado cuenta que sus miedos eran infundados ya que las parejas que compartían ese tipo de diversiones eran bastante unidas, una cosa era el juego y otra cosa eran ellos como parejas.

Sin embargo, tal y como había dicho James había puntos de no retorno, ella jamás podría ver a Diego con otra mujer y excitarse con ello y si conocía a su marido creía que él tampoco podría verla, así que esa tendencia de intercambio era algo a lo que no creía que llegaran, pero los juegos de rol, eso era otra cosa y por ahí tenía más posibilidades. Se preparó mentalmente para su salida al _sexshop_ con Bella, quien al salir la aprobó con honores…

Habían ido a una tienda en el centro, la cual agradecidamente estaba abierta los domingos, y había sido recomendada por James.

Bree jamás hubiese imaginado la gran variedad de consoladores y vibradores que existían con forma de pene, diminutos, gigantes y sobre todo de lo más diversos colores, sabores y formas.

—¿Para qué existirán vibradores con forma de maquillaje? —le preguntó Bree a Bella, mientras se sentaban en el sofá estrella de la casa de su amiga.

—Para que lo puedas llevar en tu bolso a todos lados —le respondió ella entregándole una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Vaya, supongo que es para solteras.

Bella se paró en seco y la miró como si fuese un poquito retrasada.

—Bree, no, no es para solteras o para mujeres lesbianas, es para todo el que lo quiera usar. Yo he usado mi consolador con Edward y es divino, las divertidas que no hemos dado. También lo he usado en su ausencia pensando en él. Es solo cuestión de dejar volar tu imaginación y dejarte llevar. Ese pequeño bastardo me ha salvado la vida en varias oportunidades.

Bree meditó sobre el particular y vio las pocas cosas que se había comprado. Se había hecho a la idea que se traería la tienda entera, pero ciertamente James y Bella tenían razón era una cuestión de parejas y sería mucho más provechoso hacerlo con Diego y ver qué le gustaba a él y qué querían compartir en la intimidad.

Bella había terminado comprando un juego nuevo de lencería que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y otra cosa que no había visto. Bree había salido con dos consoladores, uno tradicional y otro que parecía una caja de sombras pero con un premio dentro y tres juegos de lencería atrevida más un pequeño disfraz de colegiala y otro de conejita, que adoró desde que lo vio. Ahora solo esperaba que su plan de bienvenida sorpresa para Diego funcionara.

—Te tengo un regalo… —le comentó Bella con una ligera sonrisa. De alguna manera, estaba un poco más desanimada que de costumbre—. Estoy segura que a Diego le encantará…

Le entregó una caja con un pequeño objeto de silicón, que parecería un consolador, sino fuera porque era fino al principio y se hacía un poco más grueso en el fondo.

—¿Qué es esto? —interrogó.

—Un dildo… —respondió Bella antes de carcajearse por la cara horrorizada de Bree cuando recordó lo que les había dicho el vendedor sobre el objeto… Oh por Dios Bella le había regalado un "acostumbrador anal"—. No es para usar ahora, es para cuando te sientas más segura. Tomémoslo como un regalo de aniversario adelantado… —le dijo reconociendo su mirada insegura.

Bree asintió y guardó esa cosa en su cartera.

—Vamos a sacarte fotos sexys para enviárselas a Diego… —indicó Bella alzando las cejas y Bree se carcajeó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Estás loca… —replicó.

—Pero si esa es la idea, excitarlo para que cuando llegue esté más que listo. Podrían ser mensajes, fotografías… Se volverá loco…

Bree pensó sobre ello y se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo consideraba. Le gustaba la idea, mucho, llevarlo a la locura lentamente, hasta que el final llegara desquiciado y desenfrenado. Claro, esperaba ser suficiente y poder seguir el mismo ritmo que él deseara. Eso le acobardaba un poco.

Lo amaba y lo deseaba, se repitió; por supuesto que sería suficiente. Parpadeó acabando con esos pensamientos.

—Basta de mí, ¿cómo están todas las cosas con Edward? —le preguntó viendo que ella parpadeaba y se tiraba en el sofá.

—Están bien. Digo, pasamos un medio fin de semana romántico en una cabaña por el bosque _Washington_ —declaró y Bree alzó sus cejas aturdida—. Aunque hoy peleamos porque yo tenía que regresar ya que tenía un compromiso contigo y tenía que escuchar una banda para la fiesta.

—¡Oh, Bella, lo siento! Si lo hubiera sabido te habría dicho que lo dejáramos para después…

—Está bien, tenía que volver por la fiesta también. Es solo… —Negó con la cabeza y Bree la miró confundida—. Es como si tuviese mil bolas al aire, él, la fiesta, mis amigos. Me estoy sintiendo agotada y hoy dijo que no le doy prioridad, lo cual no es cierto. He intentado explicarle, pero no lo entiende…

—Bueno, es claro que las cosas van a cambiar… —comentó Bree y Bella la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

Bree miró a su amiga por un instante antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Es difícil, sabes. Es como el año pasado que no fui a la fiesta por Diego, uno tiene que decidir cuáles son las prioridades, y cuando estás enamorada ya no piensas solo en las tuyas…

—No estoy negando eso… —reclamó Bella aturdida—. Quiero compartir todo lo mío con él… No entiendo por qué no lo ve, lo estoy intentando… Además esta lo de James, no comprende el tipo de relación que tenemos, que somos amigos y nada más… Son problemas tontos, supongo.

Bree la miró confundida y se permitió pensar si lo preguntaba o no, pero no podía más con la curiosidad.

—¿Nunca consideraste estar con James? —le preguntó a boca de jarro y Bella le miró confundida—. Yo siempre pensé que quedarían juntos, son iguales y perfectos el uno para el otro.

—No, nunca… —titubeó y Bella arrugó la cara—. Es decir, sí, una vez surgió el tema, fue al terminar una fiesta, sabes que siempre nos íbamos juntos sin importar a quién nos ligábamos. Y pasábamos el día siguiente conversando sobre lo apoteósica que había sido y lo que necesitábamos para la próxima. Eso fue unos cuatro años atrás, quizás. Pero decidimos que no, ambos valorábamos más nuestra amistad y no estábamos dispuestos a arriesgarla por nada. James, lo dijo muy claramente: "la amistad dura para la eternidad; en cambio, las chachas se caen".

Tanto Bree como Bella se echaron a reír ante la expresión.

—Tengo un trato con Edward —le confesó—. Yo aprendo a valorar sus gestos, regalos alusivos a la fecha y su romanticismo y él aprende a valorar mi declaración de independencia…

—¡Por Dios! —gritó Bree aturdida—. ¿Estás haciendo cosas a favor de la fecha?

—Estoy recibiendo regalos diarios. Deberías estar orgullosa de mí, uno de ellos vino con globos y no los he asesinado…

Bree se carcajeó y asintió, eso era un gran logro.

—De verdad lo amas… —le inquirió y la vio sonrojarse un poco, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Sí… lo hago… —susurró y buscó su mano para apretársela ligeramente. En ese instante, escucharon el teléfono con el ritmo del _Tacatá_ y dieron un brinquillo. Bella leyó el contenido y rio.

—James dice que dejemos de hacer cochinadas y movamos el culo porque ya está en el sitio. ¡Vamos a escuchar a estos chicos que según Alice son lo mejor del planeta! Y quién sabe, tal vez conseguiremos una segunda banda para el jueves.

.

Horas después, Bree se encontraba acostada en su cama. Había llegado hacia poco de salir con sus amigos como tenía años no hacía, eso también era algo que debía reencontrar. De verdad los había extrañado, y la banda había gustado, así que volvería a verlos el jueves en la fiesta.

James los había estado adoctrinando como si fuera un _coach_ respecto a qué hacer para enloquecer al público, posturas, gestos teatrales, repertorio… era un as en ese tipo de cosas. Todo había resultado muy enternecedor, los chicos estaban absolutamente fascinados y le recordaron un poco a ellos mismos cuando eran más jóvenes… Un mundo de posibilidades por delante…

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Diego a estas horas y decidió poner en práctica la idea de Bella, reforzada por James, ahora que estaba envalentonada por su investigación, su morbo y el alcohol.

Se vistió con una de sus dormilonas más sugerentes, ya que no quería arruinar la sorpresa de los nuevos conjuntos, y sacó varias fotos sugerentes, nada en exceso u obsceno, ya que no estaba en ese punto aún, solamente su cara anhelante, el borde de un pecho con parte de su piel y su vientre y parte de sus muslos con la lencería enrollada entre estos.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha, encendió su computador y entró a su correo electrónico, escribió la dirección personal de Diego que también le llegaba a su tableta, para que no hubiera problema de alguna indiscreción.

Esperó a que se cargará el correo y subió la imagen de entre sus muslos, escribiéndole: _"Esperan por ti… Te extraño_", y lo envió, antes de arrepentirse.

Al día siguiente en la mañana le enviaría un nuevo correo que dijera "_No es lo mismo el desayuno sin ti",_ con la foto sugerente de sus pechos, algo de doble sentido para que viera lo que quería que desayunara.

Decidió hacer eso todo el día siguiente, y esperaba recibir alguna respuesta. Y allí se volvió más audaz. Antes de pensárselo aún más, volvió al procedimiento anterior, encendiendo su laptop, y sacando una foto al vibrador la envió con otro simple mensaje:

_"Esto me hará compañía mientras vuelves. ¿Quieres venir a tomar su lugar?"_

Se acostó con una sonrisa de satisfacción como desde hacía mucho tiempo su rostro no veía, esperando volverlo tan loco de deseo, que la palabra control desaparecería de su diccionario, y que por fin entendiera, que era toda una mujer, toda su mujer, y que podría hacer lo que quisiera y deseara con ella, porque ciertamente, ella también lo ansiaba.

* * *

¿Quiénes escriben estos personajes?

* * *

** Muchísimas gracias por leernos. Si les gusto o no, dejen reviews :P**


	13. 3 días para san Valentín

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Esto es un compendio de autoras y la trama pertenece a: _Ginegine, Bertlin, Lakentsb, NikkyScully, __Zoalesita, _Dark Warrior 1000, Gery Whitlock, Saraes, Sarah Crish Cullen, Betzacosta, Katlyn Cullen, Susana Minguell, Aryam Shields Masen.

* * *

"_Cinco minutos son suficientes para soñar toda una vida. Así de relativo es el tiempo" Mario Benedetti.__  
__Bertlin__._

* * *

_Enredos en San Valentín.__  
__Capítulo XI.__  
__11__ de febrero de 2013.__  
__Lunes._

* * *

Jasper cerró de nuevo los ojos cuando la serpenteante sensación volvió a cosquillear su estómago. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Sus recuerdos volaron una vez más a aquella habitación rosa, a aquellos hermosos y cristalinos ojos azules, a aquellos dulces y provocativos labios.

Aún no entendía qué fuerza extraña le impulsó a besarla, simplemente no había podido evitar desear sentir sus labios, y jamás pensó que, algo tan simple como un beso, podía provocar que su corazón latiese como jamás lo había hecho.

Ella era tan dulce, tan hermosa, tan testaruda, pero tan frágil como una muñequita de porcelana; y solamente tuvo que besar sus labios una vez para darse cuenta de lo mucho que esa, ya no tan molesta chica, estaba entrando en su corazón.

Por eso había salido corriendo, como un vil cobarde, sintiendo odio por él mismo al ver sus ojos suplicantes; pero ella era demasiado buena para él, no merecía cargar con el deshecho de persona en la que se había convertido.

Una vez más fijó la vista en el techo y sonrió al recordar la extraña, aunque satisfactoria, sensación que sintió cuando ella iba con él en su moto. Sentir sus pequeñas manos rodear su cintura, agarrándose con fuerza por temor a caer, fue algo maravilloso y abrumador, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Rodó por la cama y contempló a través de la ventana de su habitación la maravillosa vista del Monte_ Rainier_, maravillándose por su magnificencia, pero esta vez su deseo no fue querer escapar a un lugar como ese para estar solo, completamente solo, no... una extraña sensación le obligaba a desear que las cosas fueran de otra manera.

Hizo un viaje mental hacía la cima de aquella imponente montaña y, por un momento, se visualizó en lo más alto, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados. Una suave brisa ondeó su cabello mientras sentía como ese frío acariciaba su cara; se estremeció.

"_Tienes que dejarnos marchar_", le susurró una voz al oído, una voz que conocía muy bien y que estaba extrañando como nadie se imaginaba.

—Mamá… —sollozó permaneciendo aún con los ojos cerrados, aunque sintiendo un nudo asfixiante en su garganta.

"_Mi precioso niño. La luz de mis ojos. Vive tranquilo, mi amor". _Esa voz seguía llegando en un susurro mezclado con el viento.

—No puedo, te extraño, los extraño. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

"_Mi pequeño ángel, has de hacerlo, somos felices de que tú no te encontraras allí. Te amamos, y queremos que seas feliz_…".

—Mamá… —De nuevo un sollozo brotó de lo más profundo de su pecho.

"_Cuida de tu tía, mi amor, ella también te necesita, ambos os necesitáis. Hay un hermoso lugar esperando por nosotros, mi bebé"._

La brisa alborotó sus cabellos como si fuese una caricia.

"_Tienes que dejarnos marchar, Jasper. Sé feliz y nosotros seremos felices. No tengas miedo a amar, mi pequeño, eres un amor, no un monstruo, permítete ser feliz, tú no tuviste la culpa…"._

—Mamá… —Abrió los ojos justo para ver cómo, entre las nubes, se abría un rayo de luz y daba paso a la imagen difuminada de su madre sonriéndole, como siempre había hecho—. Mamá… —Volvió a sollozar.

"_Te amamos hijo, siente para siempre nuestro amor."._

De pronto el rayo de luz atravesó su pecho sintiendo en el acto un confortable y apacible calor. _"Siempre estaremos aquí." _Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y entonces lo comprendió todo.

—Os amo —susurró apenas con un hilo de voz— y os voy a extrañar siempre. —La imagen volvió a sonreírle.

"_Ama a tu tía, Jasper, ese amor llegará hasta mí. Vive, mi pequeño Jazz"._

—Lo haré —volvió a sollozar con la voz rota—. Hasta siempre, mamá. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a morir en la comisura de sus labios.

La imagen se fue haciendo cada vez más transparente, mucho más transparente pero siempre con aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora que Jasper tanto amaba.

Sus ojos volvieron a enfocar aquella vista saliendo de su ensoñación y por primera vez, aunque las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas, sonrió, sintiendo una sensación de liberación en el pecho.

Se irguió quedando sentado en la cama y repentinamente salió de ella y comenzó a vestirse.

Mientras lo hacía no dejaba de recordar todos los desaires que le había hecho a su tía, respaldándose en su propio dolor, sin pensar que ella también había perdido a un ser al que amaba, tanto como él.

Ahora todas las conversaciones con Carlisle tomaban sentido. Tenía razón, tenía que dar una oportunidad a las personas que le rodeaban y que se esforzaban por hacerle sentir mejor. Y aunque había metido la pata bien hasta el fondo con Alice, trataría de ganarse de nuevo, al menos, su amistad. Aunque antes tenía que hacer algo más importante.

Terminó de vestirse y sin siquiera pasar un cepillo sobre sus cabellos, caminó hasta la cocina, donde podía escuchar cómo su tía preparaba el desayuno. Se quedó por un momento parado en la puerta y sus ojos volaron a aquella mujer, que de espalda a él, cocinaba algo en el fuego, algo delicioso, tan delicioso y con el mismo aroma que lo había levantado de la cama desde que era niño.

Jamás ocuparía el lugar de su madre, ese era un hecho, pero sí tenía bastante espacio en su corazón para ella.

Caminó despacio hacía ella y, conteniendo el nudo que atoraba en su garganta, la abrazó desde atrás, escondiendo su cara en su cuello.

—Lo siento, tía, lo siento mucho… —Su voz se rompió al tiempo que a Esme se le caía la espumadera, con la que daba las vueltas a las tortitas, quedándose paralizada—. Perdóname. —La voz salió acompañada de un sollozo.

—Jazz… —Apenas musitó Esme con un hilo de voz girándose para encararlo—. No hay nada que perdonar mi amor. —Su voz, al igual que la de su sobrino, se rompió y sus ojos se cristalizaron en el acto, aunque esta vez, no era de tristeza sino de emoción—. Lo superaremos juntos, cariño, nos tenemos mutuamente. —Jasper la miró con los ojos enrojecidos y asintió, realmente emocionado—. Mi precioso niño —musitó Esme y Jasper dejó de contener su llanto, descargando por primera vez delante de su tía—. Te quiero, Jazz, te quiero mucho, déjame cuidar de ti, necesito hacerlo, tenerte a ti es como seguir teniéndola a ella —lloró Esme.

—Yo también te quiero, tía Esme. —Y su abrazo se hizo más apretado—. Y tenerte a ti, es como tenerla a ella también —le confesó.

—Oh, mi amor. —Esme rompió en lágrimas y apretó más su abrazo—. Empecemos de nuevo, ¿sí? —le sugirió y Jasper, a pesar de seguir derramando lágrimas, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Empecemos. —Asintió y, con ternura, dejó un agradecido beso en su mejilla.

—Están deliciosas —halagó Jasper las tortitas de su tía regalándole la más hermosas de las sonrisas.

—Me alegra que te gusten, mi amor —le contestó ella con los ojos emocionados.

Esa vez fue la primera vez que sobrino y tía desayunaban en paz y armonía. Incluso Jazz comenzó hablar de esa alocada chica, que, en los últimos días, había robado su corazón. Y su tía le ánimo a reconquistarla. Aunque él sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y no sería tarea fácil.

Y lo comprobó cuando llegó a clase y ella ni siquiera lo miró. Aunque trataba de evitarlo, no podía dejar de mirarla, sintiendo cómo su corazón se oprimía por la culpa de verla triste, ya no había rastro de brillo en sus ojos, y apenas había sonreído, ni siquiera había participado en clase como siempre hacía.

La siguió después de clases, y por un momento su corazón se paralizó al ver que ella aminoraba la marcha de su auto al llegar al parque de la playa, pero después continuó su camino.

La había perdido, por idiota había perdido y dañado a la chica más hermosa y perseverante del mundo, una nueva sensación de vacío se adueñó de su corazón, ¿qué podría hacer ahora? ¿Cómo conseguiría que ella le perdonase?

Únicamente se le ocurrió una cosa, aparcó en el parque y, sin llegar a bajarse de la moto, marcó un número de teléfono.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Él día anterior Garrett le había dicho a Tanya que se fuese a casa luego que Edward y Ben se hubiesen ido, iba a acabar las horas de visita y ella había estado todo el día con él. Había logrado convencerla aunque había prometido que estaría allí a primeras horas en la mañana, sin importar que tenía trabajo, que llegaría tarde.

Había estado toda la noche en la habitación con Sophie, no sabía cómo hablarle y su mente solamente le había repetido lo mucho que había fallado. El doctor había ido poco antes de que su turno terminara y le había presentado al doctor Dawson que se quedaría haciendo el turno de la noche y lo llamaría en caso de que Sophie tuviese otra crisis

Había esperado con todo el corazón que no, y afortunadamente alguien aún lo estimaba en el cielo porque Sophie durmió casi toda la noche

Cuando el sol despuntó los primeros rayos Tanya había llegado junto con café y unos _Muffins,_ no era realmente un desayuno pero aun así había agradecido el gesto y había ido a su casa luego que la rubia le sugiriera que durmiera un poco. Se había encontrado con el doctor a la salida le darían de alta a Sophie al mediodía.

Tomó un taxi hasta su departamento y suspiró al entrar a la habitación. Se desnudó hasta llegar al baño y luego de una ducha rápida programó la alarma del celular para que lo sonara a las diez. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir... En balde.

Se levantó de la cama luego de dar muchas vueltas y abrió el closet sacando la cajita que días atrás se había caído consiguiendo una de las fotografías de Kate.

Estaba embarazada, recordó cuando había tomado esa fotografía. Kate había estado aburrida del reposo a la que la había sometido el doctor Green. Miro con dedicación a su hermosa luna, siempre había sido hermosa, pero el embarazo la había hecho brillar...

Acarició su foto mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, había sido tan estúpido, Tanya había tenido razón en algo, él sabía en carne propia lo que era vivir sin padres.

Cinco meses y aún no había cargado a su hija... Suya, el regalo que Kate había dejado para él.

Gritó de dolor, de agonía, de decepción a sí mismo mientras arrastraba los pies hacia el estudio. Tomó la botella de Brandy que tenía de reserva, la destapó hambriento de que querer huir una vez más... No lo hizo.

En cambio, había encendido su ordenador y se dedicó a ver fotografías de su esposa, cuando se habían ido a vivir juntos había sido un maníaco de la cámara, tomaba tantas fotos como fuera necesario como si en su interior supiese que ella iba irse.

... Ni una sola foto de Sophie

El apartamento estaba completamente solo, él amaba la quietud y la calma, pero, irónicamente esa calma lo estaba matando. El violín de David Garrett sonaba fuerte desde los altavoces de su ordenador, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados concentrándose en la melodía de cada instrumento, tan diferentes, tan similares, tan doloroso. Se inclinó ante la pantalla de su ordenador dejando un beso en una de las imágenes de Kate

—Lo siento, bebé —murmuró en voz baja—. Lo siento tanto... Te prometo —Tragó grueso—. Te juro que seré el padre que Sophie necesita. —Besó el retrato reverencialmente antes de caminar por el corredor camino hacia su habitación.

La puerta de la habitación de su hija estaba entre abierta, no pensó, simplemente dirigió sus pasos a la habitación de su pequeña estrella.

Kate había trabajado en ella poco antes que tuviesen que internarla, Tanya y María habían ayudado con los detalles ya que ella no podía hacer esfuerzos. Las paredes pintadas de amarillo suave con cenefas de animalitos le demostraban lo que su esposa quería para su bebe... Tranquilidad.

Sus manos acariciaron suavemente la cunita donde su bebé dormía, los estantes con los miles de muñecos de felpa muchos de esos él se los había dado a Kate para aniversarios.

Era un cursi de lo peor, había tratado de darle un obsequio semanal durante su primer año de novio, por lo cual hacía trabajos para sus compañeros, traducciones y esas cosas que solo un nerd como él podía y sabía hacer.

Tomó la mantita de Sophie y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas más brotaran de sus ojos...

Cristo... Se había perdido tanto con su hija, la había abandonado y culpado por lo que ella no había sido culpable. Dejó que su cuerpo resbalara por la pared hasta quedar sentado en la alfombra que adornaba la habitación y lloró. Lloró por seis meses de desconsuelo, de desprecio, de culpas y abandonos.

.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello. Cambió la pijama que tenía puesta por unos jean deslavados y una camisa de cuadros tomó las llaves del coche y salió al hospital, era imposible seguir en su departamento

De camino al hospital pasó por el centro comercial y compró un gran oso de peluche, era el primer regalo que le compraba a su nena, el corazón le latía fuertemente mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital

Tanya tenía a Sophie en brazos y ambas estaban frente a la ventana mientras la rubia mostraba a la bebé los pajarillos. Sophie tenía un mono rosado y le habían quitado las sondas.

Tanya se giró mirando fijamente a su amigo, viendo sus ojos llorosos miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, no eran ni las once de la mañana, fue entonces cuando lo vio de verdad.

Este era el comienzo de una nueva vida para Garrett.

—Hay alguien que se muere por conocerte —susurró la rubia en voz baja—, lleva esperándote desde seis meses. —Sonrió caminando con Sophie en brazos hacia a él.

Garrett sintió como su respiración se trababa justo cuando Tanya se detuvo frente a él, la pequeña en brazos de la rubia lo miraba extendiéndole sus manitas mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mostrando los dos dientecitos en la parte baja de su boquita, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con una sonrisa tensa tatuada en su rostro. El moreno estiró sus manos en dirección a la mujer frente a él.

—Ahora vamos a ser nenas lindas y vamos con papá —susurró Tanya antes de darle un beso a la nena en el tope de su cabeza y extenderla hacia él, con brazos temblorosos sostuvo a su hija entre sus brazos abrazándola fuertemente a él, de la forma en que la rubia le indicaba... Su hija, lágrimas picaron por salir pero se contuvo—. Los dejaré solos —susurró tocando levemente el brazo de Garrett—. Si me necesitas estaré afuera arreglaré todo para que puedan irse a casa antes de irme al trabajo. —El moreno asintió abrazando aún más fuerte a su pequeña y Tanya le pasó un juguete de plástico—. Es para sus dientes le pica la encía —dijo al ver la cara de desconcierto que tenía. Él sonrió antes de besar los cabellitos llenándose del amor y la fragancia exquisita que expedía su bebé…

Se sentó en el sofá que había en la habitación acomodando a la bebé entre sus piernas. Nunca se había tomado más de dos minutos para verla y ahora que lo hacía a conciencia podía ver lo parecida que era a su madre, aparte del color de sus ojos y sus cabellos rubios como el sol, Sophie tenía las pequeñas pequitas que lo habían enamorado de Kate.

—Perdóname Sophie —susurró a pesar que se lo había dicho ya muchas veces en el trascurso de la noche—. Te prometo que te compensaré, pequeña — Volvió a bajar la cabeza y a inhalar el olor de su pequeña con la firme convicción que de ahora en adelante haría lo posible e imposible porque su hija siempre lo tuviera a él.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Para Carlisle, el día en la oficina estaba siendo extenuante, era cada día más obvio que su padre ya no era el mismo hombre de antes, estaba muy chapado a la antigua en cuanto a los negocios y si las cosas seguían como estaban, su padre tendría que jubilarse y dejarle la empresa o todo lo que habían cosechado en muchos años de trabajo se iría a pique.

Sentado en su oficina de Cullen´s apartó la mirada del computador en el que redactaba un informe y decidió tomarse un descanso, fue hasta la pequeña mesa de café que tenía en un rincón y se sirvió una taza.

Sonrió recordando lo que le mejoró el día completamente, fue un mail de Esme agradeciéndole por el nuevo arreglo de tulipanes, al que había pedido agregaran girasoles. Ella había bromeado con que ya pronto no le cabrían en la oficina, pero le gustaba ser detallista con ella, le daban ganas de comprarle regalos, llenar su oficina de flores, cosas que ni con Irina, ni con ninguna otra mujer con la que hubiese salido le había pasado, siempre era su secretaria la que le recomendaba ese tipo de detalles.

Pero con ella era diferente, quería agradarla, conquistarla, recuperar su confianza. Sabía que se acercaba una fecha crítica para su relación y quería borrar ese mal recuerdo, crear uno nuevo. Para él pudiese haber sido tanto el catorce de febrero como veinticinco de diciembre o treinta y uno de agosto, lo importante no era la fecha, sino lo que había pasado, por eso desde la noche anterior estaba dándole vueltas al asunto, realmente no se le ocurría algo que hacer que no fuera un estúpido cliché.

Parece que a todos los idiotas enamorados del mundo entero se les habían ocurrido las cosas antes que a él y que tampoco quería ser cursi ni hacer algo realmente elaborado, solamente quería estar con ella, ser él mismo y que ella fuera sí misma.

Su celular sonó y frunció el ceño al ver quién era, había intentado comunicarse con Jasper varias veces desde el sábado pero no había tenido suerte.

—¿Diga? —contestó solemnemente.

—Carlisle, tenías toda la razón.

—Yo por lo general tengo la razón —se burló Carlisle—. Pero dime, ¿en qué tengo razón esta vez?

—En todo lo que me dijiste. ¿Podemos vernos? Yo… —dudó el muchacho—. Necesito consejos de hombre a hombre, ya sabes… chicas. —El chico estaba nervioso y él se alegró, de alguna manera le reconfortaba ayudarlo a salir del agujero de dolor en que se encontraba.

—Por supuesto… ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó mientras se iba de nuevo a su escritorio. Guardó el informe y comenzó a cerrar su laptop en el maletín, ya lo terminaría en casa.

—En el parque Lowman, justo donde la otra vez —le respondió Jasper.

—Bien, no tardaré en llegar, estoy cerca. Nos vemos —se despidió.

—Te espero —respondió Jasper.

Trancó la llamada y salió de la oficina con la chaqueta y el maletín en la mano.

—Terminamos temprano hoy, Lucy. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió de su secretaria y salió.

Al poco tiempo ya estaba en la su auto rumbo al parque pensando en lo rápido que ese muchacho y él habían congeniado, esperaba algún día tener hijos, le hacía ilusión tener una familia; pero de alguna manera este deseo se limitaba a cuando se lo imaginaba viviéndolo con Esme, con nadie más. Y cuando tuviera hijos, le gustaría llevarse con ellos como se llevaba con Jasper, que ese chico lo llamara porque tenía problemas de faldas le hacía feliz porque quería decir que confiaba en él.

Llegó al parque y estacionó donde siempre lo hacía, salió del auto y localizó la figura de Jasper, solitario y pensativo mirando a las grises aguas de la pequeña playa.

—Jasper —lo saludó cuando llego cerca al sitio.

—Carlisle. —La sonrisa del muchacho lo dejó sorprendido, notaba algo cambiado en él, estaba más relajado de lo que alguna vez lo hubiera visto.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

—Mucho mejor, más tranquilo —le respondió mientras se sentaban uno junto al otro en los troncos.

—¿Que ha pasado? Cuéntame. —Carlisle sonreía, ya que le alegraba de verdad que estuviese mucho mejor.

—Pues… después de que hablamos el sábado, yo estuve pensando mucho en tus palabras, las analicé una y otra vez, buscándoles el sentido. Eran palabras que muchas personas me habían dicho, pero no sé, estos días he pasado por mucho, me he dado cuenta de que la vida está pasando por mí y no estoy haciendo nada para hacer orgullosos a mis padres. Alice me ayudó, me hizo descargar la rabia de una manera que nunca me lo hubiese imaginado y tú me dijiste las palabras claves que me hicieron darme cuenta lo mucho que me he encerrado en mi propio dolor. —Carlisle asintió a las palabras del muchacho—. Pero lo que de verdad me tiene así es que hoy soñé con ella, con mamá… —dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.—. Ella me habló y me aconsejó, la sentí de verdad junto a mí y así fue cómo le conseguí el sentido a tus palabras, ellos vivirán siempre en mí —se llevó la mano al pecho— y sentirán lo que yo sienta y no quiero que ellos sufran.

Carlisle sonrió, estaba orgulloso del muchacho, por fin había entendido que les debía a sus padres ser feliz. Le pasó una mano por la cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos ya desordenados.

—Bien por ti, muchacho… Y ahora que has decidido ser feliz para que ellos lo sean, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Pues, he arreglado las cosas con mi tía… hemos decidido volver a empezar nuestra relación —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Qué bueno! Supongo que es una gran mujer —le animó.

—Sí, ella es grandiosa, todo este tiempo que llevo viviendo a su lado la he tratado fatal y ha soportado cada uno de mis desplantes como una guerrera —dijo un poco apenado.

—Ahora tienes que reivindicarte por todo eso, entonces —le sugirió Carlisle.

—Lo sé, también tengo que reivindicarme con Alice y por eso es que te llamé —declaró poniéndose rojo.

—Te gusta la chica —afirmó a lo que Jasper asintió con la cabeza. Carlisle sonrió—. Bueno, Jasper… Bienvenido al club.

—¿Qué club? —pregunto el muchacho.

—Al club de los que metemos la pata y que queremos enmendar nuestros errores —le respondió dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Jasper sonrió.

—¿Tú también metiste la pata? —preguntó.

—Sí… ¿Por qué crees que me dejaron plantado el otro día? —preguntó Carlisle a lo que Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Te voy a dar la versión corta —respondió el adulto—. La contacté por una cuestión de negocios, por conveniencia para mi empresa, le saqué información de mi competencia y me enamoré de ella, le omití información de mi vida personal ya que técnicamente no era libre y ella no se enteró de la mejor manera —resumió.

—Eso es una cabronada —le dijo Jasper un poco molesto.

—Lo sé y me arrepiento cada día de haberlo hecho, de verdad la amo y no fue mi intención dañarla, las cosas se salieron de mi control y se prestaron a malos entendidos. —Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—¿La ama? Así como lo que me describió el otro día por teléfono ¿Así se siente amar a una chica? —curioseó Jasper.

—Pues es más como querer pasar el resto de tu vida con ella —le respondió Carlisle—. Y eso lo sabes cuándo comparten muchos momentos juntos, para mí el enamorarse o amar a alguien no es cuestión de la noche a la mañana, se hace cada día. Fue cuestión de vivencias lo que me hizo amar a esa mujer, sus pequeños gestos cuando algo le desagradaba, la sonrisa cuando nos veíamos, son cosas que se van sumando para hacer que ames a esa persona.

—Wow, eso suena profundo —dijo Jasper—. Una vez mi papá comentó que se enamoró de mamá por sus ocurrencias, era una mujer muy alegre.

—Es posible —contestó Carlisle.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato.

—Quiero sentir eso por alguien, algún día —murmuró Jasper rompiendo el silencio.

—Y lo harás… Estoy seguro de eso, Alice es una excelente candidata para ello, pero debes saber también que hay posibilidades de que sea tu primer y único amor o puede haber más. Todo depende del destino y de lo que tú hagas para mantener ese amor vivo —lo animó Carlisle—. Bien, ahora hablemos de cómo hacer para conquistar a tu chica.

—Sí, quiero devolverle la sonrisa a mi hormiga saltarina… —Sonrío Jasper.

Se quedaron un buen rato en el parque, hablaron de mil maneras en las que Jasper podría abordar a Alice, cómo conquistarla y lograr que lo perdonara por portarse tan poco caballeroso con ella en tantas ocasiones.

Carlisle se sentía feliz aconsejando al muchacho, y el chico se alegraba de contar con el apoyo de ese amigo inesperado, mayor que él y por lo tanto con más experiencia, le alegraba tener a alguien con quien hablar de cosas por las normalmente hubiese pedido el consejo de su padre.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Bella estaba sentada en su oficina adelantando trabajo para poder estar libre el día de la fiesta. Escuchó un golpe de la oficina del lado y juró que iba a matar a Jessica, ese día había estado más que insoportable y ni un poco eficiente.

—Jessica… —llamó a la oficina y le frunció el ceño cuando llegó—. No sé qué te sucedió este fin de semana, pero aquí espero que dejes todo aparte y que trabajes.

—Lo dice la reina de traer al trabajo cosas que no lo son… —La desafió directamente.

—Jessica no sabes ni la mitad del cuento —le comentó enarcando una ceja—. ¿Crees por un instante que lo hago a espaldas de Emmett? ¿Qué abuso de mi posición? ¿Qué él no me dado autorización para que me ayudes?

—Claro… y todos sabemos por qué…

Bella se puso de pie con el ánimo de partirle la madre.

—No, no lo sé, dímelo… —le exigió. Su secretaria se amedrentó un poco al verla y hundió sus hombros, antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran y uno de los guardias caminara por la planta hacia ellas. Salvada por la campana.

—Dejaron esto para usted señorita Swan, se lo traje porque pensé que como era tarde estaría sola —le dijo

—Gracias, David —le contestó. El hombre le alcanzó el sobre y se giró aprovechando que el ascensor todavía permanecía ahí

Bella vio cómo se cerraban las puertas y miró fríamente a Jessica—. Te recomiendo que desaparezcas de mi vista, porque si no este será tu último día en la compañía y personalmente te dejaré en la calle. No te caigo bien, puedo vivir con eso, pero no voy a soportar ningún tipo de insinuaciones ni cotilleos malevolentes respecto a cómo me gané mi puesto. ¿Está claro?

La vio temblar mientras asentía sin emitir palabra y salir corriendo. Tomó el sobre y frunció el ceño, ya que temprano habían enviado el regalo de ese día, los tres regalos, más bien, por el fin de semana; una gargantilla con una especie de camafeo que en su interior tenía una minúscula foto de Edward y ella sonriendo a la cámara, una galleta gigante en forma de corazón, que no se veía ni un poco apetitosa, y otro peluche, una especie de hormiga con corazones, "_¿hormiguita del amor?"_, negó con la cabeza ante ese horrible nombre. Cada uno con sus tarjetas de "día cinco", "día cuatro", día tres".

Se sentó en su escritorio y abrió el sobre. Dentro había únicamente una especie de invitación, nada muy extravagante, estaba escrito por el propio puño y letra de su novio.

_Encuéntrame en el Marriott.__  
__En el restaurante a las nueve.__  
__Edward._

—Ay, Edward, lo hiciste de nuevo —se quejó meditando en que nunca debió haber aceptado ese bendito trato. Claro, le maravillaba la idea de una cena romántica, pero faltaban escasos tres días para la fiesta y estaba hasta el borde con los arreglos finales.

Ese día, justamente, había quedado con James para organizar los regalos y el resto de las sorpresas. Suspiró y tomó su teléfono para escribirle a su amigo. Escuchó que repicaba un minuto después, mientras estaba alistándose para irse. Contestó sin ver quién llamaba.

—Tu novio está ganándose una patada en el culo… no debiste prohibirme que lo mantuviera ocupado.

—Si continúa así, yo misma me pondré de encubierta y le mandaré a comprar acciones al _Kongo_ —se jugó y después dejó de sonreír—. Pasaré por allá, lo prometo, cuando salga, lo haré… Solamente, adelanta un poco.

—Demonios nena, el Kongo no tiene bolsa de valores —la chuceó y ella se carcajeó—. Vale, no te preocupes que ya tengo todo bastante avanzado —agregó tratando de tranquilizarla—, solo quería testear contigo un par de ideas potentes que se me han ocurrido en estos días.

—¿Son candentes? —le replicó ella

—¿Cuándo una idea mía no resulta candente? —le respondió.

—Casi me da miedo saber de qué se trata —bromeó.

—¿Cuándo te he fallado?

—Nunca, por eso es que te adoro —le replicó con sinceridad—. J estoy entrando en el ascensor te veo más tarde— lo saludó cortando la comunicación.

Iban a ser la siete de la noche y tenía que ir a cambiarse y regresar antes de las nueve. Presionó el botón que la dejaría en el Lobby. Este se detuvo en el cuatro y vio entrar a Tanya.

—Hola, Tanya, ¿cómo está todo? —le preguntó, sonriéndole ampliamente.

—Todo está mucho mejor —le agregó con otra sonrisa—. Sophie ya fue dada de alta y está con Garrett, quien al parecer ha entendido lo que le dijimos ayer. Por favor, dile a Edward de nuevo que gracias, si él no hubiese contestado tu teléfono y no hubiera buscado a Garrett, no sé qué hubiese pasado, quizás nunca hubiéramos llegado a él como lo hicimos.

Bella frunció el ceño ya que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Contestado mi teléfono? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza. Tanya le frunció el ceño.

—Claro, ayer te llamé en la mañana, quería comunicarme con Edward pero no tenía su número; gracias a Dios él estaba allí, y dijo que iba inmediatamente a casa de Garrett, porque Sophie estaba en el hospital y yo ya no sabía qué hacer.

Escuchó el pitido que anunciaba que había llegado a su destino y sintió que Tanya le colocaba una mano en su hombro.

—Tu novio es un hombre maravilloso. Debo correr, quedé con Garrett de ir a su casa a ver a Sophie.

Asintió aunque no se movió del sitio, incluso después de cerrarse las puertas del ascensor, y apagarse el ventilador.

.

Entró al _Marriott_, exactamente a la hora prevista. Se había cambiado a un vestido morado que era bastante sencillo, pero era corto y le hacía ver muchas curvas. Lo vio parado usando un traje gris en el _Lobby_, y caminó hacia él más rápido de lo normal. Cuando llegó vio que le sonreía y bajaba para besar sus labios, ladeó la cabeza para que tocara su mejilla.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Sophie estaba hospitalizada? —le inquirió inmediatamente.

Edward parpadeó luciendo aturdido.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Esa fue la razón por la que nos devolvimos ayer?

Él parpadeó y le explicó rápidamente lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. El hecho de que Garrett había estado borracho, la niña tuvo un ataque de asma, y Tanya estaba desesperada.

—¿No hubieses hecho lo mismo? —le preguntó al final.

Bella frunció el ceño y se dejó guiar hacia la mesa, con su pecho ligeramente perturbado. Por un lado, era claro que lo hubiera hecho y no podía discutir nada, había sido ella misma quien se había quejado la mañana anterior de que si sus amigos la necesitaban tenía que estar allí. Pero por otra parte, ella se lo hubiera dicho directamente y no comprendía por qué él no lo había hecho.

—¿Por qué me hiciste creer que nos fuimos por mí? —le inquirió ya sentada en la mesa. Edward la miró con expresión confundida.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? Nos fuimos, llegaste a tu cita, yo tuve que atender mi emergencia. ¿Cuál es la importancia de esto, Bella? No lo entiendo…

—Que me hiciste sentir culpable, cuando la verdad fue que tú también tenías que irte… —le inquirió y sintió que acariciaba su mejilla.

—Siento que te hayas sentido así, no creía que eso hubiese ocurrido. Quizás estuve tan confundido por la llamada de Tanya que no pude siquiera hablarlo. Hoy iba a contártelo todo. —Estiró la mano llamando a un camarero, dando por terminado el tema—. Vamos a cenar, que te tengo una sorpresa. No quiero pelear hoy…

Bella asintió y respiró tratando de relajarse. Pudo haber sido una equivocación y estaba viendo más lo que debería, así que sonrió y se forzó a relajarse por el resto de la velada. Aunque en verdad no lo consiguió del todo.

Al momento de llegar al postre, ya estaba mucho mejor, lo que terminó de compensarse por la gran tarta de queso con sirope de caramelo que estaba frente a ella. Dio una probada y gimió. Sonoramente.

—Creo que es hora de la sorpresa… —anunció Edward con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios—. Te tengo un regalo…

—¿Otro regalo? Hoy recibí tres… —comentó juguetona y también, debía aceptar, asustada.

—Sí, pero ninguno de ellos te va a encantar como este… —le anunció divertido mientras dejaba otro sobre al lado de su postre.

—¿Te uniste al correo americano últimamente? —le preguntó irónicamente por su recién adquirida fascinación por ese medio. Vio que fruncía el ceño, sin comprender bien y puso los ojos al cielo, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

Abrió el sobre y frunció el ceño cuando vio un pasaje aéreo.

—¿Un pasaje…? ¿Qué? —murmuró abriéndolo y quedó aturdida cuando descubrió que era destino a Ámsterdam—. ¡Edward! —gritó sin importar que los demás comensales la notaran. Lo miró aturdida—. ¡Por Dios! ¿En serio?

Él se rio y asintió.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

—Claro que… ¿cómo, cuándo? —murmuró aturdida, mientras lo destapaba para revisarlo.

—Hoy lo compré, tuve la idea por lo que hablamos ayer, sobre desconectarnos y sobre la parte del mundo que quieres visitar… Barrio Rojo, allá vamos…

Ella lo miró totalmente enamorada y volvió su atención al boleto, sin poder creer que él hubiera podido hacer eso.

—¡Ámsterdam, allá…! —se detuvo en seco al ver la fecha de reservación:

_Ocho de febrero al veintidós de febrero de 2014._

Frunció el ceño y sintió como si un ferrocarril hubiera caído encima de ella, o un yunque de cincuenta millones de kilos.

—Estoy seguro que Emmett te permitirá irte de vacaciones; y vamos, después de todo eres la jefe de recursos humanos…

Él seguía hablando, pero Bella solamente podía ver el pasaje y pensar sobre lo que estaba frente a ella, aunque sus palabras llegaban como si fuera un murmullo lejano, como si estuviese totalmente embotada.

Alzó la mirada para ver a Edward y frunció el ceño, confundida y sintiéndose traicionada, más que traicionada, herida. Allí la golpeó la realidad. Recordó sus palabras, y pensó en algo que había dejado por fuera, que no había escuchado. El sábado había hablado de la fiesta, lo cual le había emocionado porque había sido la primera vez que lo habían hecho, después del trato, y por ello no había comprendido que él específicamente había hablado de "este año". ¿Cómo no lo había descifrado antes?

—Nunca te interesó nuestro acuerdo, ¿no es así? —le preguntó con voz rota y él se detuvo—. Yo lo estaba cumpliendo. Yo… estaba cediendo en cada punto, pero tú ni siquiera lo consideraste…

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó él con expresión inocente.

—¿Por qué están reservados para febrero del año que viene, Edward? —le preguntó con voz más suave de la que desearía.

—Porque quería hacer un gesto romántico, ¿no sería maravilloso si pasamos san Valentín en un viaje? ¿Los dos solos?

Bella negó con la cabeza, primero lentamente, después tan rápidamente que parecía más un tic nervioso, sobre todo porque eran movimientos cortos.

—Pensé que habías entendido lo importante…

—¿No crees de verdad que organizar esa fiesta es algo que podrías seguir haciendo hasta el final de tu vida? —le interrumpió y Bella lo miró sin siquiera saber qué decir.

Ella siempre había estado en guardia, siempre defendiéndose a sí misma de todos alrededor, o amoldándose a los demás, con algunas excepciones. Incluso con él, al principio, pero había permitido que entrara tanto en su interior que había quedado totalmente desprotegida, lo que había causado que no hubiese esperado ese golpe.

—No lo sé, Edward… —le susurró parpadeando porque no iba a permitirse llorar esa vez. Incluso colocó tres dedos debajo del lagrimal derecho para llevarse una lágrima traicionera—. Pensé que tal vez podríamos… conversar al respecto.

—Casi puedo llegar a entender que la organizaras este año —le dijo con voz benevolente—. Supongo que cuando empezaron a hacerlo hacía poco que estábamos juntos y dada tu experiencia supusiste que no duraría. Tuviste miedo y por eso me lo ocultaste…

Ella tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás hasta que golpeó con el respaldo de la mesa. Su mente ahora sí estaba acelerada y girando alrededor. Meditando y dando conclusiones que incluso le rompían más el corazón.

—¿Este boleto es tu venganza por ello? —le inquirió ya que ella conocía de ese término, sobre la venganza, pero no había creído que él fuera de esa manera.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —le inquirió con expresión molesta—. Es una promesa, estoy diciendo que quiero que tengamos una vida juntos, estoy prometiendo que estaré a tu lado hasta el año que viene. No necesitarás organizar la fiesta y quiero demostrártelo para que no haya dudas ni malos entendidos…

Bella asintió dejando el boleto sobre la mesa.

—¿Alguna vez me has escuchado, Edward? —le preguntó aturdida—. ¿Me has oído de verdad? Porque si lo hubieses hecho, esto sería un poco peor. Y si no; bueno… creo que en cualquiera de las dos formas no hay salvación, ya que evidentemente nunca intentaste conocerme. Y sí, puede que yo haya influido un poco en eso, porque trate con mucho esfuerzo en controlarme a tu lado, pero nunca perdí mi esencia, y estos últimos días pensaba que habíamos avanzado, que me veías, que sabías quién era y sobre todo, que lo aceptabas…

—No sé de qué demonios estás hablando —contestó él con tono molesto.

—Ni siquiera has ido a una de esas fiestas… —comentó con un tono patéticamente roto.

—No tengo que ir para saber que es una idiotez… —gruñó con tono frustrado.

Bella miró a la torta de queso que tanto le había apasionado diez minutos atrás, y que ahora parecía algo que había sido llenado en arena del desierto. Todo lo parecía. Estaba de nuevo aislada y con el corazón roto.

—¿Por qué me amas? —le preguntó ella sin mirarlo ahora. Estaba abrazándose a sí misma.

—¿Qué? —inquirió con tono confundido.

—Es muy sencillo, ¿por qué me amas? ¿Sabes la respuesta?

—Porque sí, porque eres hermosa, y amorosa, y… porque lo hago. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—¿Me amas a mí o a la persona que quieres que sea? —le inquirió ella negando con la cabeza y ahora sí, mirándolo—. He justificado y batallado con muchas cosas, Edward, he aceptado que me envíes regalos que de ninguna forma me identifican, cosas que ni en un millón de años cualquiera que me conociera un poco habría elegido para mí, porque es lo que te gusta. He aceptado que juegues con mi tiempo sin siquiera consultarme… Y estoy aquí como estuve el fin de semana, porque he querido que entiendas que eres mi prioridad, pero al parecer yo no tengo el mismo derecho ya que descartaste todo lo que quería sin siquiera haberlo visto o experimentado. Dime, ¿hubiéramos regresado si no hubieses hablado con Tanya? Si yo te lo hubiera pedido porque tenía que estar con Bree o ver a la banda u organizar alguna cosa para el jueves, ¿me hubieras traído de vuelta?

—¿Por qué siempre tenemos que pelear por una maldita fiesta? —le interrumpió él.

—No es sobre la fiesta, es sobre mí y sobre ti… —Se levantó dejando los boletos sobre la mesa—. Es sobre la idea que tienes en tu cabeza de una relación, donde únicamente tú tomas las decisiones, y maravillosamente todos tenemos que abocarnos a ellas. Es sobre tu idea del amor… Y es sobre que ni siquiera puedes considerar algo que es importante para mí, porque es idiota… Quizás lo sea, pero es algo mío, y tienes que por lo menos intentar respetarlo.

—En el fondo lo que quieres es que yo ceda en todo… —le indicó él mirándola con frustración.

—Nunca supe que esto era una competencia… —le respondió tomando su cartera detrás de la silla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Bella, no te vayas, siéntate. No hemos terminado, y yo alquilé una habitación aquí… era la otra parte de la sorpresa.

Ella cerró los ojos por un instante y negó con la cabeza, pensando en que de nuevo le arrebataba una decisión y en lo idiota en que había sido por nunca notarlo.

—Lo siento, Edward, no puedo continuar así. Creo que… —su voz se rompió y cerró los ojos por un instante—… que es mejor que terminemos… Esto no va a funcionar.

Él se quedó estático en la silla y ella lo miró por un instante antes de salir de allí, prácticamente corriendo del sitio.

Consiguió llegar a su vehículo antes de desmoronarse, sobre el asiento de piloto, golpeando su cabeza contra el volante.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Observó las cajas que habían comprado para guardar los juguetes—regalos de la fiesta, maldiciendo al idiota del novio de Bella, por habérsela llevado a una cena. James era el mejor para conspirar, planear, y crear ideas, pero era una mierda en meter una muñeca inflable en una cajita y poner una cinta alrededor y hacer un moño atractivo con ella.

Pero era lo suficiente hombre para aceptarlo.

Volvió a la carga, nadie jamás diría que no cumplía con sus compromisos de pervertir a la población, por lo menos la reducida que iba a la fiesta.

Escuchó su timbre sonar y frunció el ceño. ¿Quién podría ser? Bella tenía su llave así que imaginaba que no se trataba de ella; además, era muy temprano y dudaba seriamente que apareciera al final.

Abrió la puerta y quedó paralizado por unos instantes.

—¿Bella? —preguntó cuando la vio pegada a la pared donde estaba el timbre, abrazándose a sí misma y llorando.

Sintió un terror que tenía años no lo invadía y la tomó en brazos, casi cargándola dentro de la casa, percibiendo que lo abrazaba por sus caderas.

—¿Qué pasa, mi dama? —le preguntó después de cerrar la puerta y detenerse en el medio de la sala, ya que ella se había quedado allí sin dejar de llorar y abrazarlo con fuerza.

No tenía que ser un genio para comprender lo que había sucedido, a pesar de la pregunta. Edward le había hecho daño. Lo que le sorprendía era que ella estuviera llorando; generalmente, cuando un cabrón la hería prefería la venganza, por lo que terminaban cargándose al idiota que se había atrevido a cabrearla. Nunca se mostraba destrozada, con una excepción.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó abrazándola con fuerza y sintiendo que la rabia crecía en su ser. Odiaba que dañaran a su dama. Desde el principio había sido así, por algo había ido contra del idiota que le había quitado el rábano.

—Terminé con… Edward… —escuchó que balbuceaba y sintió que un frío le invadía.

—¿Que mierda te hizo el cabrón? —le preguntó tratando de enmascarar su furia—. Demonios, sabía que finalmente te haría daño, te lo dije.

Ella lloró con más fuerza y James puso los ojos en blanco, mientras la trasladaba hasta el sofá, la sentaba y hacia lo único que un buen amigo podría hacer en una situación como esa, además de cargarse al novio, lo cual evidentemente ocurriría en breve. Caminó hasta el pequeño bar y buscó la botella de tequila, por lo que se veía venir esto terminaba en un nivel cinco de emborrachamiento. homerun

El nivel uno, era el que te agarrabas cuando salías de rumba, casi como que no contaba, el nivel dos y tres, surgía por penas laborales y encaprichamiento; el cuatro llegaba cuando te daban ganas de comerte al mundo porque estás muy cabreado y necesitas planear venganza. El cinco ya eran palabras mayores, sufrimientos del tipo "me robaron la motocicleta o me rompieron el corazón", en esos extremos. Para ello siempre se usaba el alcohol más fuerte que se encontraba.

—¿Un trago? —le preguntó dejando la botella a su lado. La vio asentir mientras se limpiaba la cara, que estaba un poco manchada por el rímel.

Caminó hasta detrás de la barra y buscó limones en la nevera y sal, porque sabía que Bella no toleraba el tequila sin esos implementos, se giró y al verla dar un gran sorbo se dirigió a su lado, le quitó la botella y le entregó un limón.

—Joder, Bella, deja algo para el sediento —le pidió y se tiró a su lado, dando un sorbo de la botella y dejándola entre los dos.

Suspiró y esperó, conociendo a su amiga, y deseando que el cabreo comenzara.

Cinco minutos después, sin muestra de cabreo o conversación, supo que esto iba a ser peor que lo que imaginaba.

—Desembucha… ¿qué quieres que le hagamos? —preguntó y la miró cuando comenzó a hablar por fin, sintiendo que la rabia lo llenaba por cada palabra que decía.

Él lo había sabido, le había advertido que eso pasaría. Lo había calado rápidamente. El tipo era superficial, montaba su _Ferrari_ negro, usaba ropa de primera marca que clamaba "mírenme que soy el futuro rey del mundo", se sentía orgulloso con su crecimiento laboral e incluso se daba el lujo de juzgar o menospreciar sin siquiera tener idea de que pasaba por la cabeza de la otra persona o cuáles eran sus circunstancias.

Ella era diferente, mucho más profunda, a pesar de la máscara de mujer alocada que le gustaba llevar y que solía servirle para esconderse, ella era una mujer inteligente y sensible. Se hacía cargo de sus decisiones, tomaba posición frente a las cosas y la defendía. La mismísima fiesta era una muestra clara de ello. Bella tenía una visión de la vida particular y en esa fiesta lo ponía de manifiesto. Incluía en lugar de excluir, por eso no importaba el estado sentimental de las personas que asistían. Creía que la vida se construía permanentemente y de igual manera las relaciones con el otro, por eso no podía soportar la idea de que un día en el año y un regalo estereotipado fuera suficiente.

Y cada catorce de febrero, ella atacaba eso.

Se fue enfureciendo aún más a medida que le fue contando los acontecimientos que había derivado en la ruptura, incluyendo la nefasta cena.

—Lo que haces no es idiota —le recalcó viéndola tomar otro sorbo de tequila—. Es algo grande, nena, el tema es que no todo el mundo está preparado para salirse del _status quo_. Tú eres demasiado para él…

—Lo sé, yo te lo había dicho también… —escuchó que respondía derrotada. Estiró su mano para abrazarla.

—Sí, lo hiciste, pero llegaste a una conclusión correcta debido a premisas falsas y eso lo convierte en un error. No es que eres demasiado diferente, sarcástica, o pervertida; es que tienes una mirada diferente de la vida y él no te puede seguir el tren.

—Pero yo lo quería para mí… —escuchó que gimoteaba antes de lanzársele encima y abrazarlo contra su pecho.

—Y no tengo idea de porqué lo hacías… —contestó encogiéndose de hombros, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su botella, para después pasársela a Bella, quedándose unos instantes callados.

—Porque no sabía bailar… —respondió ella en algún momento y James frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso? —le inquirió y la escuchó soltar una risilla; triste, pero una risilla al fin.

—Es perfectamente normal, pero es incapaz de manejar el ritmo o la ironía, pensé que eso lo hacía diferente…

—Bella, soy la persona que más te entiende en el planeta, y no tengo ni puta idea qué quieres decir con eso…

Ella se apartó y tomó un limón, para metérselo en la boca.

—Pensé que él podría… — se interrumpió moviendo la cabeza para tratar de aclarar sus ideas—. Edward conoce los dos mundos, una parte que sabe lo que es pertenecer y la otra que sabe que es no hacerlo, como cuando se burlan de él cuando no sabe bailar. Eso es algo que debió ocurrir desde que era niño… ¿Entiendes?

James frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, aunque en verdad lo comprendía completamente.

—Te quiero, lo sabes. Eres la mujer más completa y clara que he conocido en mi vida, excepto en las relaciones, en eso eres una mierda…

Ella sonrió y se dejó caer en el sofá, dando otro sorbo a la botella que ya iba más allá de la mitad, y no parecía mejorar la situación.

—No te ve, tan claro como eso. Pasa de él y llega al siguiente. Estarás mucho mejor…

Asintió aunque se veía un poco más deprimida que antes.

—Bella… —se movió y arrodilló para quedar frente a ella—. No me gusta verte triste, prefiero que estés cabreada, que planeemos cómo joderlo por lo que te hizo. Tú solo di la palabra y acabaré con su trasero. Incluso tenemos su punto débil, es ese maldito Ferrari o le genero una corrida de clientes que va a estar pidiendo limosna en una estación de trenes… Y créeme, tengo ideas de cómo destrozarlo

Ella lo miró y por un segundo todo estuvo bien, hasta que comenzó a llorar de nuevo y se lanzó contra él para abrazarlo. James la cogió y se acomodó contra la mesa, cayendo sentado al suelo. Bella se fue con él, y quedó contra su cuello, sollozando, sentada contra su regazo.

—Sin castigos… —balbuceó y James se tensó, apartándola—. No te acerques a él… Todo acabó y ya… Lo amo y ni siquiera con lo cabreada que estoy quiero hacerle daño.

La miró tratando de asimilarlo.

—Acabo de cabrearme más —le replicó taciturno—. ¿Es mucho peor que aquella vez? —Ella simplemente asintió y quedaron abrazados en silencio.

—Gracias por siempre estar para mí… —le dijo Bella al cabo de un rato y él la abrazó más fuerte.

—Por ti lo que sea, nena —respondió y la sintió asentir.

—¿Qué demonios has hecho en todo este tiempo? —preguntó.

Ella estaba tratando de recomponerse, enmascarar el dolor para poder seguir adelante, cómo un ave fénix surgiendo de sus propias cenizas y lo hacía con los elementos que tuviera a mano, como una auténtica superviviente.

—Me he portado bien y lo he intentado. Soy la cagada para envolver, lo sabes…

Ella asintió y tomó otro trago del tequila.

—Quiero que me cuentes esas ideas nefastas que has estado pergeñando… —comentó Bella y James sonrió maliciosamente.

—Oh, sí… —respondió y la vio sonreír sin mostrar los dientes, asintiendo ante sus palabras—. Vamos al ataque y enterremos al muerto…

—Dame un minuto para bañarme, quitarme este estúpido vestido, y ponerme algo de lo que tengo guardado aquí y nos montamos en esto… —le dijo levantándose y subiendo las escaleras.

James suspiró y tomó otro sorbo de tequila, sin dejar de mirar al punto donde se había ido. Bella era todo lo que un hombre, que no la considerara su hermana, podía desear. Edward trataría de recuperarla, podría apostar sus testículos a ello pero antes de poder hacerlo necesitaba un buen lavado de cabeza… y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo…

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

El sábado había sido de lo más particular ya que había estado envuelto entre risas, juegos, una _Pain_ cariñosa, comida chatarra y confidencias infantiles. Jacob nunca imaginó en su vida que pudiera pasar más de un día completo junto a un niño, ni qué decir de dos, porque el sábado en la noche, después de pasar todo el día en el acuario, Jake se empeñó en dormir en su casa. Por suerte, cuando llamó a Leah para consultárselo ella no había objetado, al parecer quería retribuirle los años perdidos y eso lo agradecía.

El domingo había sido igual que el sábado y él se sentía pletórico, sensación que hacía años no experimentaba. Jake le provocaba un orgullo desconocido, el niño era extremadamente inteligente y sumamente educado, Leah había hecho un buen trabajo al criarlo sola, suponía, porque todavía no tenía bien claro qué papel tenía Jared en todo ello.

A petición del mismo Jake lo llevó a uno de los centros de diversión infantil más importantes de Seattle obviando el partido de jockey que Jacob había propuesto al principio. Jake era un niño con una energía inmensa y a pesar de su timidez no se amedrentaba ante los retos que le ponían por delante, no había perdido tiempo y se subió a todos los juegos que otro niño de cinco años habría evitado. Era competitivo y decidido, su profesor de Judo le había explicado que para su edad estaba más avanzado que los demás y era consciente que en la escuela era uno de los más brillantes.

Era para sentir orgullo y lamentaba mucho no haber estado en sus primeros años de vida, el día de su nacimiento o en sus cumpleaños. Era evidente que Jake lo necesitaba a su lado, el niño le había dicho cada vez que tenía oportunidad que lo quería mucho y luego procedía a abrazarlo con todo ese cariño desinteresado que sentían los infantes ante el adulto que significaba tanto para él.

Había vuelto a dormir en su casa y ese lunes en la mañana lo llevó a la escuela. Más emocionado de lo que esperaba no se había ido directo al bar, Sam lo llamó en repetidas ocasiones durante todo el fin de semana pero jamás contestó, sabía que el bar estaba en buenas manos y que su hijo lo necesitaba más que el _Hooverville_. Su niño de carne y hueso y con su sangre entre las venas, era mucho más importante en ese momento, sobre todo porque había perdido demasiado tiempo sin él.

Se encontró en medio de un centro comercial y entró a varias tiendas. Se gastó una buena cantidad de dinero comprando ropa, libros y hasta un _PSP_ para Jake y aunque sabía que las cosas materiales no llenarían el vacío de su ausencia a él lo estimulaban, le hacían saber que su hijo jamás estaría solo. Al volver a la escuela y recogerlo llamaron a Leah para decirle que irían almorzar juntos.

Jake había hablado un rato largo con su madre mientras Jacob conducía tranquilo por las calles de Seattle. Aquel niño adoraba a su madre, su reverencia hacia ella se le sentía en la voz y en el brillo de sus ojos oscuros, no paraba de decirle lo bien que lo había pasado ese fin de semana y que su padre era fantástico y muy bueno con él. Jacob casi estuvo a punto de reír porque eso nadie lo había dicho de él. Pero así eran los niños, idealizaban a sus padres.

Incluso cuando en una de esas salidas se había enterado de cosas pequeñas, que le hacían sentir confundidos. No tenían dinero, lo cual era extraño, porque ella se había casado con un hombre forrado. Pero si no le bastaban la prueba de las ropas que usaba el niño, tenía su emoción cuando lo había llevado a comer pizza y le había relatado que le gustaba, pero que habían veces que solamente compraba un pedazo, ya que su madre, no tenía mucha hambre.

También, el niño hablaba mucho sobre Jared. Lo tenía como un héroe, ahora era quien lo llevaba al cine y le brindaba cenas. Eso le enfurecía, que otro hombre pagara aunque fuera la pizza o la entrada al cine de su hijo le provocaba sentimientos de incomodidad. Sin embargo, eso no volvería a pasar, velaría para que nada le faltara.

Cuando por fin había llevado al niño a casa, Leah no estaba, sino que estaba trabajando. Eso le preocupaba, las horas de trabajo de Leah eran muy largas y pasaba poco tiempo con su hijo.

Habían sido recibidos por una impactada Kim que se había asombrado al ver todas las cosas que Jacob había comprado para el niño y más aún cuando este le pidió que le entregara a Leah un sobre que le había dejado en el interior de la mochila del niño.

En ese instante, estaba en su departamento, sentado en el sofá, eran casi la media noche. Era un ático industrial grande, con paredes de ladrillo y enormes columnas de concreto que sostenían un techo de cristal y metal. Era un lugar perfecto e ideal para un hombre duro como él. Cuando lo encontró supo que sería suyo. Montó el baño y la cocina con sus propias manos y contrató un decorador de interiores que le dio asombrosas recomendaciones de cómo dividir el espacio. Estaba pensando llamarle para pedirle consejo de dónde ubicar una habitación para su hijo.

Allí recibió una llamada de una cabreadísima Leah que exigía hablar inmediatamente con él. Le sugirió que hablaran al día siguiente pero esta se negó en redondo aduciendo que no podía esperar pero que no quería hablar con él en su casa así que Jacob le dijo que se verían en su departamento.

Aprovechó para bañarse mientras ella llegaba, pero no preveo la velocidad en que se trasladaría y esta llegó justo cuando él estaba saliendo del baño. La recibió a medio vestir, con el pelo aun mojado y con el fuego aun bulléndole en la mirada.

Leah se le quedó mirando patidifusa y él carraspeó llamando su atención; ella volvió en sí, su mirada brillante pasó a copiar la de él.

Entró al departamento como un tornado furioso y sin esperar a que él le permitiera pasar. Lo sorprendió porque era muy educada y respetaba las buenas maneras, pero Leah al parecer ese día no estaba para esas.

Cuando él estaba cerrando la puerta ella empezó a sacar un sobre de su bolso y se lo tiró a la cara seguido de un _PSP_ que chocó contra su pecho y que luego cayó al suelo, los controles de mando salieron disparados del aparato, la A rodo bajo la cama y la B quedo junto a una mesita en la pared del fondo. Jacob estaba atónito.

—¿Qué…? —atinó a preguntar pero Leah le interrumpió.

—¡No necesitamos tu maldito dinero! —gritó indignada. _Pain_ en una esquina ladró al ver a su antigua dueña furiosa.

Jacob supo que la conversación no sería nada agradable así que se apresuró a encerrar a Pain en el baño antes de que Leah decidiera utilizar su entrenamiento canino contra él. Cuando volvió ella continuaba bastante alterada e irritada.

—Yo puedo mantener perfectamente a Jake sin tu ayuda —continuó hablando con los puños apretados y huracanes bailando en su mirada oscura.

—Discúlpame si difiero porque yo tengo todo el derecho de darle eso y más a mi hijo —expresó con una tranquilidad que no sentía porque en su interior tenía muchos deseos de tomarla entre sus manos y estrangularla y dejarla sin aire o besarla y también dejarla sin aire.

La primera idea era propia de él y su enfado, la segunda de su lujuria por ella; lujuria que nunca pensó que volvería a sentir pero era que verla parada allí, dispuesta a defenderse de lo que consideraba una humillación a su papel de madre le ponía, de formas que nunca creyó que volvería a suceder.

—Te estás tomando atribuciones que no te corresponden —contratacó Leah sin reprimir ni una sola palabra—. Jake no necesita nada y menos todo lo que le has comprado.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Es que acaso crees que no me di cuenta del estado de su ropa? —preguntó más y más molesto.

—¡Están limpias! —se defendió contrariada sin saber hacia dónde él se encaminaba.

—Sí, pero bastante remendadas y ni qué decir de su mochila —criticó y vio en los ojos de Leah mucho más que enfado, veía ira.

—Yo puedo comprarle ropa cuando sea necesario, no tienes que ser condescendiente con él. No quiero que lo malcríes —le exigió contundentemente—. Además has estado llevándolo de aquí para allá a lugares que probablemente yo no podré y no quiero que se acostumbre, él solo necesita tu cariño y afecto, así que para ya —demandó desesperada.

—A mí me prohíbes cuidar de mi hijo pero Jared sí puede fungir como su padre en todos los sentidos —comentó Jacob comenzando a cabrearse, sin detenerse a pensar lo que decía, sus demandas y recriminaciones le tenían sin cuidado porque a él lo único que le importaba era su hijo y cumplir con su papel de padre—. Jake me dijo que Jared es muy bueno con él, que lo lleva a los partidos y le compra pizza, helado, juguetes y todas esas cosas. Que los tres salen mucho juntos y que él ira a representarle el día de las profesiones en la escuela. Evidentemente Jared tiene más potestad sobre la vida de Jake que yo que soy su padre, ya que has venido aquí a pedirme… No, a exigirme que deje de hacer cosas por él —explicó hirviendo de los celos, deseando que Leah volviera a mentir para así él tener el privilegio de matarla por su descaro ante lo que él intuía con respecto a Jared.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó alarmada y confusa por sus palabras que recubrían pensamientos mal intencionados—. Jared es solo nuestro amigo, ¡redomado imbécil!

—A mí me parece más que un amigo, creo que tienen algo y has estado intentando llenar el vacío que he dejado en la vida de Jake —hablaba sin pensar, lo controlaban los celos, la furia y el deseo que tenía por estrangularla a besos—. Un vacío que tú creaste, ¡al joderme y mentirme mil veces! ¡Ni creas que voy a permitir que lo hagas de nuevo o voy a permitir que controles lo que hago con mi hijo! No soy un pelele, Leah, y no volverás a humillarme…

Sabía que sus palabras habían resultado ofensivas para Leah y también sabía que ella quería hacerle daño físico, lo percibía en su estado de ánimo, sus ojos rabiosos y su lengua venenosa que no se contenía para insultarlo. No sabía qué rayos le ocurría pero a él le parecía demasiado sexy para su bien y hablaba para provocarla. Quizás fuera que estaba en el mismo estado de ánimo.

—¿Es que acaso lo consideras superior a mí? ¿O es que tiene más dinero? —continuó lanzando preguntas mal intencionadas mientras veía a Leah ponerse más roja por la furia—. Me late que lo prefieres a él sin duda alguna.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?—comentó con incrédula Leah.

—¿No es verdad? ¿No lo estás usando como usaste a Richard Martin o me usaste a mí? ¡Siempre la misma Leah! ¿No te cansas?

—¡Jódete, Jacob Black! —volvió a insultarlo— No me conoces, estoy cansada de esto, ¡eres un maldito y yo una idiota por pasar mi vida sufriendo por ti!

—¿Sufrir por mí? —se rió en su cara—. No hables mierda, estoy seguro que disfrutaste todo… y que ahora quieres disfrutar más, ¿o es que piensas que me voy a creer ese maldito acto barato de toda digna? ¡No cuando sé qué hiciste en el pasado! Como dicen por ahí… se vende una vez… se vende siempre…

Y llegó lo que estuvo esperando toda la noche, Leah levantó su brazo dispuesta a golpearle pero como ya lo había previsto detuvo su puño a mitad del trayecto con una facilidad enervante y la sujetó entre sus brazos. Ella forcejeó en medio de esa cárcel de músculos a la vez que le clavaba puñales asesinos con sus ojos, removiendo su cuerpo y sus piernas.

La postura de Jacob era de desafío al igual que de seducción. Leah vibró en sus brazos como él jamás pensó que lo haría y ni siquiera la había tocado. Ambos lo sabían, no podían negarlo, la llama estaba ahí y solo se necesitaba un simple paso para encenderla, y él dio el paso.

—¡Suéltame! —le gritó ella golpeando su pecho—. ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

—¿Por qué no? —le gritó él ya desesperado—. ¿Por qué no, maldita sea, si he pasado demasiado tiempo ansiando esto? ¿Cómo quieres que no lo tome? ¡Cómo, si te he ansiado demasiado tiempo!

Ella se quedó paralizada con expresión horrorizada.

—Pensé que me odiabas…

—Te odio… Te deseo… Te maldigo… En este momento, nada de eso importa, solo que tengo que tenerte… ¡Ahora!

Estrelló sus labios contra los de ella con una rabia y frenesí que sacó quejidos y protestas de la garganta de Leah que quedó paralizada por unos instantes por su confusión. Se intentó separar cuando Jacob le besó el labio inferior pero él no la dejaba ir y estrechó más su abrazo, para luego sujetarle la cabeza con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha la aprisionaba más contra su cuerpo. Y allí por fin respondió.

Le mordía los labios y se los succionaba con alevosía y maldad, intentando cobrarse todos los desaires, pero ella le daba batalla al clavarle sus uñas sobre su pecho pero lo único que lograba era avivar más su lujuria y su deseo por ella.

La levantó del suelo con una agilidad pasmosa y ella no perdió el tiempo para colocar sus piernas alrededor de su varonil cintura. Sus bocas continuaban batallando, la lengua de Jacob irrumpió en aquella cueva que tenía años sin visitar y las llamas crecieron más y más cuando ella también le acarició con suya. Un gemido largo y rabioso recorrió todo el salón.

Jacob se sentía alterado e irascible, los quejidos y suspiros de Leah le robaban todo el control como tiempo atrás, solo pensaba en poseerla, en fundirse con ella. La llevó contra la pared del fondo y con rapidez metió sus manos por debajo de la falda del vestido largo que ya se le había subido a la cintura.

Recorrió con presteza sus suaves y cálidos muslos, ella le mordió una oreja y él le pellizco la piel con afán vengativo. Cuando llegó a la carne de su trasero no se sorprendió al no encontrar ninguna tela que lo cubriera porque a Leah Clearwater no le gustaba usar ropa interior y eso era una de las manías más características de ella que le subían el libido.

La miró con deseo renovado, olvidando por un momento que ella le había picado el corazón, continuó besándola ahora más despacio pero con la misma intensidad arrolladora que a ambos les había encantado. Leah se sostenía y se pegaba más a él, al parecer también olvidando los insultos y las humillaciones.

A Jacob le llegaban a sus oídos como una sinfonía sexual sus quejidos, suplicas y sollozos de deseo y cuando se atrevió a acariciarle su dulce y cálido clítoris, ella gimió sonoramente y lo miró con anhelo.

No daría marcha atrás, la tomaría aunque eso significara renunciar a todas sus ideas de odio eterno pero por esa noche Leah volvería ser suya. Le besó el cuello y los pechos, jugó con sus pezones oscuros y pecaminosos. Ella se frotaba contra su erección y él no aguantó más.

La correa de su pantalón cedió ante la premura de su mano y sacó su miembro sin bajarse los bóxers. Cuando la embistió por primera vez ella le mordió el cuello y lanzó un quejido lastimero. No le dio la importancia debida porque él estaba sumido en su propio placer, ella continuaba siendo tan cálida y húmeda como antes, su estrechez casi le hizo correrse y tuvo que contenerse tomando profundas bocanadas de aire.

—¡Oh, Jacob! —escuchó que gemía y él arremetió con mayor firmeza.

—Sí… soy yo, solamente yo… Dilo de nuevo… —pidió, mordiendo su hombro.

Ella lo repitió una y otra vez a cada embiste, a la vez que llevaba sus manos a su trasero y se lo apretó, volviendo a fundirse sus labios con los de él, haciéndole olvidar que todavía estaban medio vestidos y en medio de aquel salón a tan solo unos pasos de la cama. Sin embargo, no había nada que lo moviera de allí, no mientras continuara sintiendo la entrega de esa mujer y el frenesí de él en poseerla.

Continuó embistiéndola con furia, rabia, desenfreno, violencia. Ella clavó las uñas en la espalda, él le jaló el pelo y le apretó los pechos con su mano libre. Sintió sus labios fríos sobre los de él y el primer espasmo de su vagina anunciando su inminente clímax; él apretó la marcha, golpeándola en su centro, empalándose hasta el fondo haciendo que ella se corriera en un glorioso orgasmo que incluso lo estremeció a él y logró desencadenar el suyo propio.

El grito de ambos, compartido, reverberó y Jacob cayó de rodillas agotado sobre el suelo, con una Leah satisfecha que recorría su espalda con sus manos cálidas, con caricias íntimas y que invocaban a la calma después de aquel encuentro. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en su cuello, dejándose llevar por una paz que no había experimentado en años.

* * *

¿Quiénes escriben estos personajes?

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por leernos. Si les gusto o no, dejen reviews :D**


	14. 2 días para san Valentín

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Esto es un compendio de autoras y la trama pertenece a: _Zoalesita,_ _Katlyn Cullen, Susana Minguell, Aryam Shields Masen, Dark Warrior 1000, Ginegine, Bertlin, Lakentsb, NikkyScully, Gery Whitlock, Saraes, Sarah Crish Cullen y Betzacosta._

* * *

"_El día en que nos damos cuenta que tenemos, para bien o para mal, el poder para influir en el mundo y en quiénes nos rodean, la cosa cambia…".__  
__Dark Warrior 1000__._

* * *

_Enredos en San Valentín.__  
__Capítulo XII.__  
__12__ de febrero de 2013.__  
__Martes._

* * *

Las vueltas que había dado la vida de Leah no habían sido tan alocadas como la que dio la noche anterior, pocas horas atrás. Había llegado al apartamento de Jacob a reclamarle al sentirse amenazada y ofendida, para terminar envuelta en un ataque de pasión y desenfreno como nunca había vivido.

Que él hubiera aparecido en sus vidas de un momento a otro, sin ella estar preparada y ahora quisiera comprarle regalos caros a su hijo, más que él dejara aquel cheque con una exuberante suma de dinero supuestamente para gastos, había hecho sonar todas sus alarmas. Había estado luchando sola para salir adelante y darle lo necesario a su bebé, muy pocas veces aceptaba algo de ayuda de Kim y Jared, justamente porque sabía que sus errores del pasado la perseguían.

Quien la hubiesen conocido más de cinco años atrás la juzgarían como una mujer interesada, para quien el dinero y la posición social eran lo primordial, todo por seguir lo que su familia esperaba de ella; pero la vida se había encargado de darle una patada y bajarla de su nube, permitiéndole conocer el amor para luego pasarle factura al perderlo, dejándole a la deriva y con un pequeño regalo. Porque eso era Jake, un regalo, lo último que le quedó de la felicidad que un día había rozado con sus dedos.

Y eso fue lo que le recordó en aquel momento porque estaba allí en primer lugar, porque se encontraba en los brazos de Jacob disfrutando de unas caricias que jamás pensó volver a sentir y que de cierta manera le permitían tener un halo de fe hacia la vida y todo lo demás.

—¿Por qué tan callada? —preguntó Jacob acariciando su espalda.

—Solamente pensaba —susurró media adormilada. Después de su acto pasional habían caído rendidos sobre la cama y se habían vuelto a despertar a mitad de la madrugada pero sin decir nada. Ya la rabia y la euforia habían pasado, solo quedaban lo acelerados latidos de sus corazones.

—¿Nena, aún tu cerebro funciona después de esto? —se burló él, recibiendo un manotazo en el pecho, pero haciéndola reír como no lo hacía hace mucho.

—Jared es mi amigo. —Habló de repente, percibió la tensión de Jacob. La miraba receloso y se podía hasta decir que un poco molesto. Dejó de acariciarla y su expresión se volvió de piedra—. Conozco a Jared y a Kim desde hace tres años.

—Oh —exclamó con un tono receloso Jacob y Leah no pudo evitar reír.

—Deja de ser tan idiota —le recriminó en son de burla—. Conocí a Kim cuando Jake tenía dos años, nos volvimos inseparables porque a ella le gusta cuidar a las almas pérdidas. —Su comentario le hizo reír porque así era, Kim era un ángel terrenal que iba por las calles dándole cariño y afecto a quien tuviera una sonrisa triste y así había pasado con Leah cuando se encontraron—. Luego conocí a Jared en mi antiguo trabajo de secretaria, en un consultorio dental. Nos hicimos amigos y cuando le presenté a Kim el chico cayó fulminado por una flecha de Cupido. Tienen tres años de relación y son los amigos que jamás pensé tener —explicó esperando que él se deshiciera de sus malos pensamientos en torno a Jared—. Ellos son los padrinos de Jake, lo adoran y por eso Jared se toma todas las atribuciones que tú crees que él te ha robado.

—Pues debiste explicarlo desde un principio —reprochó él entre dientes y aún molesto.

—Quise hacerlo, pero me estampaste a esa pared como si fuera una mariposa de colección —le recriminó media risueña.

—Y hermosa mariposa que eres. —Le acarició el rostro y ella se alejó de él.

—No empieces, Jacob —le pidió incómoda—Me parece increíble que termináramos así. —Se había imaginado cualquier tipo de escenario menos aquel, donde después de una pelea terminaran haciendo el amor como en los viejos tiempos, cuando aún no había tomado tantas decisiones equivocadas.

—A mí lo que me parece increíble es que yo sobreviviera a tu furia y que nos hubiéramos contenido estos días. —La voz de Jacob aún sonaba relajada, pero Leah temía que eso cambiara en algún momento.

—Pero tú me odias —La tristeza en su voz fue algo que esta vez no pudo ocultar. Aquello le pesaba en el corazón.

—Lele, siéndote sincero a estas alturas no sé qué siento, no estoy seguro de cuáles son mis sentimientos, pero te aseguro que en este instante, no hay odio aquí. —Ella tembló, solo él le había llamado Lele y eso había sido hace muchos años antes—. Más bien es resentimiento por las cosas que nunca te atreviste a hablar conmigo, lo que ocultaste y las consecuencias de ello.

—Necesitamos aclarar todo esto, no podemos seguir peleándonos. —Expresó consciente de que ambos tenían pendiente desde hacía seis años una conversación.

—Ujum. ¿Estás segura? Porque a mí me ha encantado que nos peleáramos hoy. —La jaló más cerca de su cuerpo aunque era algo incómodo porque continuaban medios vestidos, ella aun llevaba sus zapatos pero aun así se acurrucó un poco más, tratando de mantener ese momento de paz que compartían.

—Eres incorregible, Black. —Ahora bromeó ella y él volvió a reír.

Pero no podía relajarse ante el estado de ánimo de Jacob, él estaba calmado y más que decir risueño después de lo ocurrido pero era una calma aparente; lo conocía a la perfección y debía andarse con cuidado.

Sabía que debían moverse, aunque temía que si lo hacían podía que las cosas volvieran atrás, pero alguien decidió hacerse notar. En algún lugar se escuchó un ladrido seguido de un lamento, lo que hizo saltar a Leah. Se levantó apresurada y caminó hasta donde había visto que Jacob encerró al pobre animal

—Hola, Rosy. Lo siento, nena. —La perra comenzó a juguetear con ella y le gruñó a Jacob cuando este se le acercó.

—Traidora. —Leah se tensó, aquella palabra la ponía nerviosa proviniendo de los labios de Jacob. Él, al parecer, lo notó porque se acercó y tomándole por la cintura besó sus labios—. Le hablaba a Pain. —Ella asintió, aun tratando de levantar sus defensas, por lo que dirigió la conversación a un tema más seguro.

—Todavía recuerdo lo pequeña que era cuando te la regalé, pensé que ya no la tendrías. ¿Por qué le cambiaste el nombre? —preguntó confundida.

—Cuando nos separamos, ella se volvió tan amargada como yo, ambos te extrañábamos y no nos gustaba que otras personas se nos acercaran. Cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Rosy gruñía o comenzaba a lamentarse, por lo que la llamé Pain en honor al sentimiento que nos unía.

—Lo siento —sollozó Leah. —Sé que lo digo mucho, pero realmente lamento haberles lastimado.

Jacob volvió a pegarla a su pecho y cerró aún más su abrazo. Había llegado el momento de que hablaran de lo que había pasado hacía años, era la única manera de poder estar uno frente al otro sin temor de lastimarse y lo más importante de lastimar a su hijo.

Luego, a regañadientes, más de parte de Leah que del mismo Jacob se separaron y se adecentaron un poco. Cuando ella salió del baño, Jacob se había colocado una camisa y le tendió la mano aunque su expresión era inescrutable. El Jacob relajado había desaparecido y no le sorprendió, los mimos, las caricias y las palabras cariñosas debían pasar a un segundo plano en ese momento tan crucial.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos —la apremió él—. Hay mucho que quiero saber. —Ambos se acomodaron en el sillón frente a frente, la perra se acomodó justo al lado de ella, dejando a claro a quien defendería.

—Dispara —dijo ella temerosa. Él tomó sus manos y les dio un suave apretón

—¿Qué pasó contigo en este tiempo? —Fue directo, así era su Jacob, no se andaba con rodeos y sabía cómo exigir respuestas cuando tenía la mente clara y no dejaba que el mal genio se le subiera a la cabeza.

—Bien, te resumiré un poco la historia, pero si quieres algún detalle en específico no dudes en decirlo. —Él asintió y ella se preparó para por fin ser escuchada—. Cuando tú y yo nos conocimos, me deslumbraste. Yo estaba cansada de ser la señorita perfecta y de hacer todo lo que mi madre quería. De hecho, ella casi me mató cuando se enteró de nuestra relación. Cuando te fuiste a Irak tuve que volver a mi vida cotidiana y en ese entontes mi madre ya me había conseguido un pretendiente. Richard era rico, con una alta posición social que le daría a mi familia el prestigio que necesitaba; él era una persona decente y sabía que yo no estaba enamorada de él, pero estaba dispuesto a casarse conmigo porque necesitaba a una esposa que le representara delante de la sociedad que frecuentaba, una especie de esposa trofeo—agregó con cierta vergüenza por lo que decía—. Al principio yo estaba resistente y mi madre no se cansaba de recordarme mi deber familiar, ella supo manipularme y que hiciera lo que se le antojaba, a fin de cuentas yo solo era una chica que deseaba salir de Forks y obtener el dinero que me pudiera permitir tener todo lo que quisiera, Richard estaba dispuesto a dármelo y yo no tenía la suficiente madurez para saber que el dinero no lo representaba todo y tampoco estaba muy clara con lo que sentía por ti.

Las palabras salían muy fáciles, como si se estuviera desprendiendo de toda la carga que llevaba en su alma y dispuesta a que no Jacob, sino la vida la perdonara por sus errores de niña inexperta.

—Decidí casarme. Quise cortar contigo, por lo que pensé que si veías que se reducían mis respuestas te cansarías, pero tus cartas seguían llegando y en algún momento fueron un refugio. Tenía todo por lo que había luchado pero me sentía vacía. Cuando me enteré que estabas en casa herido, algo me hizo correr a tu lado. Tenía que asegurarme que estabas bien, pero una vez a tu lado me di cuenta de mi imprudencia, yo ya no era libre y no podía arrastrarte a mi desastre, por lo que egoístamente quise una última vez a tu lado o eso me dije. Al volver al lado de mi esposo no soportaba que él se me acercara, estuve una semana encerrada y nadie entendía. En las noches soñaba contigo y en el día no dejaba de pensarte, así que decidí dejarlo todo. Estaba planeando cómo hablar con Richard pero el mundo se me vino encima cuando fui a verte y descubrí que lo sabías todo antes de yo poder explicártelo, o hacerte ver mis pobres razones para hacerlo; exigiéndome la verdad, recriminándome y yo no entendía… Hasta que me dijiste que Emily te contó de mi matrimonio…

—Fuiste muy duro conmigo, con toda tu razón porque te había engañado de la manera más ruin, me sentí morir cuando rompiste conmigo y entre en la desesperación, ya había hablado con Richard, y habíamos decidido terminar el matrimonio, aunque no me había ido de su casa aún, no sabía qué hacer y ahí comenzaron los primeros síntomas de mi embarazo…

Cuando acariciaba a Rosy sentía que el animal le brindaba sus fuerzas para que pudiera continuar con el relato. Jacob le observa fijamente no perdiendo ningún detalle de cada palabra que decía pero sin decir nada y eso lo agradecía.

—Richard se enteró de que estaba embarazada, y me dijo que si me deshacía del bebé y cortaba toda comunicación contigo no habría problemas, seguiríamos con nuestras vidas. Yo le dije que no, pero mis padres se enteraron y presionaron por lo mismo. Por eso fui a buscarte, de alguna manera tenía la esperanza de que al contarte la verdad me perdonaras y viviéramos felices con nuestro hijo.

—Hemos visto que eso no ocurrió así —dijo Jacob en voz baja— y pido disculpas por ser tan imbécil, debí por lo menos darte la oportunidad de explicarme porqué decías que era mi hijo —pidió finalmente. A Leah el corazón se le hizo pequeño al escuchar su disculpa porque la merecía pero ella también tenía que pedirlas porque se había equivocado tanto como él.

—También tuve mi cuota de culpa, si desde un principio hubiera sido sincera contigo nada de eso hubiera pasado; las mentiras, las reclamaciones, los sueños rotos —enumeró con la voz entrecortada—, pero de lo único que no me arrepiento es de haber tenido a Jake porque él fue mi salvación en medio de mi dolor.

—¿A dónde fuiste después de que nos vimos por última vez? —le preguntó Jacob. El trataba de mantenerse sereno y Leah le acarició la mano en señal de apoyo, justo como él había hecho antes.

—No tenía a dónde ir, regresé a Portland y aunque Richard me dejó sin un céntimo después de que nos divorciamos decidí salir adelante gracias a la ayuda del Estado y un trabajo de medio tiempo que me permitía cubrir los chequeos prenatales, la renta y la comida —contestó y vio que en el rostro de Jacob se asentaba una expresión de angustia.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Yo… —Ella le detuvo enseguida porque ya ambos habían reconocido sus culpas y a la vez pedido disculpas.

—Jake nació sano —continuó explicando—, y yo me sentía tan feliz de tenerlo conmigo que olvidé por un tiempo lo ocurrido. Me dediqué a cuidarlo y a protegerlo para que nada le dañara.

Luego de eso ambos permanecieron callados, Jacob pareció encerrarse en sí mismo y al parecer luchaba con sus propios demonios. Leah lo comprendía y aún quedaba el tema sobre su descontrol pasional, pero era algo que hablarían más adelante cuando estuvieran más calmados y pudieran pensar sobre lo que ya se habían dicho.

—Hay una cosa que necesito decir y quiero que pienses bien lo que responderás. —Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, ella no quería arriesgarse a albergar esperanzas.

—Adelante —habló con aprensión.

—Necesito pedirte perdón, por engañarte en el pasado, por no luchar para que vieras a tu hijo y mantenerlo lejos y por tratar de pegarte hace un rato. —Él le iba a responder, pero ella lo detuvo. Quería que él se tomara su tiempo—. Analízalo y lo hablamos luego, por nuestro hijo estaremos en contacto continuamente.

El sonido de su celular con las inconfundibles notas de un violín la devolvió nuevamente a la realidad. Jared le llamaba y ella respondió apresurada. Sus amigos estaban preocupados y su hijo lloraba desesperado al no encontrarla cuando despertó a mitad de la noche para pedirle un poco de agua. Ella les trató de tranquilizar prometiendo que pronto estaría en casa de regreso.

—Te llevo —decidió él pero ella, no aceptó.

—Por favor, déjame ir en un taxi, será lo mejor. El niño está despierto y no quiero que malinterprete las cosas si te ve llegando conmigo. Además necesito centrarme, para enfrentar el interrogatorio, casi amanece y tú tienes que volver a la cama. —Él la miró un momento luchando contra sus instintos de protección, pero al final cedió. La acompañó hasta que el taxi la recogió, ambos se quedaron viendo y en un impulso ella besó sus labios. No sabía si sería la última vez o en qué punto estaban, pero por lo menos ahora podían hablar sin dudas de por medio.

En el camino a casa analizó nuevamente todo lo que había pasado, se sentía más liviana y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Su hijo la recibió entre lágrimas, ella le abrazó hasta que se quedó dormido. Llamó a Jacob para decirle que había llegado bien y luego con una taza de té se sentó con sus amigos.

Ya en la cama nuevamente analizó que no sabía a donde la llevaría este nuevo camino, pero que viviría día con día. Miró la invitación sobre su mesa de noche y sonrió.

—Maldito Cupido siempre andas haciéndome trampas — dijo con burla.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

—Alice —la llamó Nicole en un susurro, por quinta vez esa última hora—. ¿Te estás enterando de la clase?

—¿Qué...? —Salió de su ensoñación, mirando a su amiga—. ¿Me decías algo? —Justo en ese momento, el timbre sonó, dando por finalizada la clase.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —Interrogó su amiga con preocupación—. Llevas un par de días ausente, y triste. —Por desgracia para la menuda morena, Nicole la conocía demasiado, y aunque intentara disimular, ella no se lo tragaba.

—Solamente estoy cansada —Se encogió de hombros, mientras las dos chicas atravesaban el pasillo para dirigirse a su siguiente clase.

—¿Seguro? —insistió Nicole—. ¿No tendrá algo que ver con ese chico nuevo, verdad...? —Alice no despegaba la vista del suelo.

—¿Por qué tendría que ver con él? —le devolvió la pregunta; qué irónica era a veces la vida; siempre había imaginado que, el día que encontrara a su chico, estaría más que feliz, compartiendo su ilusión con su amiga... pero la realidad no había resultado ser tan bonita.

—Porque llevas rara desde el día que quedasteis para hacer el trabajo de ciencias —contestó Nicole— y en clase de literatura del día anterior se ha pasado el rato mirándote.

—Dudo mucho que me mirara a mí —susurró ella, con una pequeña mueca de pena.

—Tú no podías verlo, estabas de espaladas a él —le aclaró, con una mueca de obviedad.

Alice se sentía frustrada; un día la besaba, al segundo huía despavorido... pero al día siguiente no la quitaba el ojo de encima. No entendía la actitud de este chico; fue él quien había iniciado el beso. Eso debía significar algo... ¿o no...?

—¿Seguro que no me quieres contar nada? —presionó Nicole; nunca había visto a Alice así de deprimida, y le preocupaba.

—De verdad, estoy bien —insistió de nuevo, forzándose a sí misma a esbozar una sonrisa—. Vamos, o no llegaremos a trigonometría —instó a Nicole a caminar más deprisa; entraron en el aula justo después que la profesora Sanders, así que apenas tuvo tiempo más que de sacar los libros y poner atención a la clase, si no quería suspender el examen de la semana siguiente.

El día se le hizo eterno, y no pudo más que respirar aliviada al atravesar la puerta principal e ir a recoger su coche. Nicole tenía actividades extraescolares, por lo que se tenía que quedar. De manera inconsciente buscó la moto de Jasper, pero no había ni rastro del chico ni de su infernal medio de transporte en todo el aparcamiento.

Con paso lento se dirigió a su pequeño coche, y justo cuando sacaba las llaves de su bolso, Paul y Krisny se acercaron a ella, con las manos unidas y sonriendo, felices y enamorados... justo al contrario que ella.

—Hey, Alice —La llamó su amigo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —se encogió de hombros—. Hola, Krisny —saludó a la chica, con una sonrisa educada.

Desde el fallido beso con Jasper, había estado pensando en muchas cosas, y entre ellas, en su mejor amigo. Puede que a ella, ni a media escuela, le gustara Krisny... pero se veía a leguas que Paul era feliz con ella, ya que los ojos de su amigo se iluminaban cada vez que miraba a su novia. Y eso es lo que ella vio, por unos ínfimos segundos, en los ojos de Jasper, justo antes de que la besara.

—Alice —respondió la chica, con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó Paul.

—Pensábamos que quizá te apeteciera ir a tomar algo. —Sus ojos se abrieron, debido a la sorpresa, ya que la propuesta salió de la boca de Krisny.

—No me encuentro muy bien —se disculpó—. Me duele la cabeza.

—¿Problemas femeninos? —interrogó Paul, en broma, ganándose un manotazo por parte de su chica—. ¡Solo bromeaba! —se excusó.

—Como se nota que eres hombre —le reprendió Krisny, ante la pequeña sonrisa de Alice—. No le hagas caso; podemos dejarlo para otro día —siguió proponiéndole.

—Claro —aceptó Alice, extrañada por la repentina amabilidad de la chica—. Sé que no nos hemos llevado muy bien... pero eres amiga de Paul, y me gustaría conocerte mejor. —Paul sonrió, orgulloso de su novia. Esperaba que cuando ambas se conocieran mejor, pudieran al menos, tolerarse y respetarse.

Al observar a Paul interactuar alrededor de su novia, supo que por muy mal que le cayera Krisny, a este le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho; y de repente se sintió culpable por el sermón que le dedicó el otro día en el pasillo. Había comprendido que el amor no tiene nada que ver con los cuentos de hadas; existen las dificultades, recuerdos que pueden empañar ese sentimiento... y en el caso de su amigo, había aprendido a que había que aceptar las elecciones de cada persona. Puede que siguiese sin ver claro lo de Krisny, pero Paul era feliz con ella; y eso era lo que importaba, por encima de todo.

Se despidió de ellos, y una vez subió a su coche, puso rumbo a su casa. Aparcó en la entrada, y sin ánimo alguno, entró. Su madre la recibió con una pequeña sonrisa... pero enseguida se percató de que algo le ocurría a su pequeña.

—Hola hija, ¿qué tal las clases? —le preguntó, acompañándola a la cocina.

—Bien. —Se encogió de hombros, para después dirigirse al frigorífico, y coger la botella de zumo de naranja.

—¿Jasper no va a venir más? —Al escuchar ese nombre, una sombra de tristeza se adueñó de sus ojos—. ¿Ya habéis terminado el trabajo?

—Mi parte ya está casi hecha —le explicó, intentando disimular su desánimo—, lo que falta podemos hacerlo en la hora de estudio.

—Ya veo —musitó su madre—. Bella ha llamado; ha dicho que se ven en una hora.

—No voy a ir a la fiesta. —Negó ella con la cabeza; justo en ese momento aparecía su padre.

—¿Cómo están mis chicas? —Dejó un beso en la mejilla de su mujer, pero de detuvo en seco al ver a su pequeña triste—. ¿Qué pasa, hija?

—Dice que no quiere ir a la fiesta —le explicó Marie. Josh frunció el ceño.

—Pero si te hacía mucha ilusión ir —exclamó, extrañado—. Te pasaste semanas suplicándonos.

—Pues ahora se me han quitado las ganas —fue la contestación de Alice, agarrando de nuevo sus libros—. Tengo deberes —se excusó, dejando a sus padres plantados en la cocina, con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó Josh a su mujer—. ¿Desde cuándo nuestra hija no quiere ir a una fiesta?

—No lo sé. —Marie no le iba a contar a su marido que se olía que ese chico que vino a casa el otro día estaba en el ajo, no quería que le diera un ataque de padre sobreprotector—. Voy a hablar con ella.

Las sospechas de Marie Brandon se confirmaron cuando se encontró a su pequeña, sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, abriendo un libro a la vez que con su mano se secaba una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla.

—¿Es por ese chico, verdad? — Alice levantó la vista, sobresaltada, ya que no había oído entrar a su madre.

—No hay ningún chico —mintió, volviendo sus ojos al libro.

—Alice —la llamó su madre, sentándose a su lado en la cama—. Eres obstinada, y abogada de las causas perdidas... pero una mentirosa horrible. —Su pequeña suspiró, sin mirarla—. ¿Por qué no quieres ir a la fiesta?

—No tengo ganas —susurró, deprimida—. Se supone que la fiesta es para celebrar San Valentín... y... —Marie la cortó.

—Antes, eso no te impedía ir —le recordó—. Llevas días triste; desde que Jasper vino a casa.

—Ya no importa; está más que visto que no le intereso en absoluto.

—Hija... a veces las cosas no salen como nosotros planeamos —la intentó animar.

—¡Pero él me besó! —explotó, con rabia y pena—. ¿Qué chico te besa, y al segundo huye corriendo?

—Sabía que algo había pasado —suspiró resignada Marie—. Quizás solamente esté asustado —sugirió.

—¿Por qué iba a estar asustado? —le reclamó su pequeña, achicando sus ojos azules.

—A veces, negamos nuestros propios sentimientos... por las razones que sean; miedo, confusión. Puede haber sido un impulso... o puede que no —le explicó—, pero si no hablas con él, y aclaráis lo que pasó, nunca lo sabrás.

—Nunca pensé que esto era así —dijo ella.

—Ojalá que todo fuera como en las películas románticas, sería todo mucho más fácil. Pero la vida real es mucho más dura, y complicada. —Marie sabía que su pequeña estaba sufriendo su primer desamor... ella, tan soñadora y alegre, nunca la había visto tan afectada—. ¿Por qué no vas a la fiesta? —le propuso de nuevo.

—¿Para qué? —Se encogió de hombros—. No quiero que Bella tenga que estar pendiente de mí, haciendo de canguro.

—Estoy segura de que a la prima Bella le hace mucha ilusión que vayas —contradijo su madre—. Además, hoy habíais quedado para ir de compras; ve y cómprate algo bonito.

—No estoy de ánimos —volvió a decir.

—Pues te vendría bien salir. E incluso te haría bien ir a la fiesta, disfrutar y pasártelo bien. —Alice sopesó durante unos segundos, hasta que al final accedió.

—Ya he quedado con Bella, y no puedo dejarla plantada— exclamó a regañadientes, mirando el reloj.

—Pues venga —la animó su madre, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. ¿Tienes que cambiarte?

—Sí —cerró el libro, para levantarse y encaminarse hacia el cuarto de baño. Si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde...

Entró al centro comercial media hora después, caminando hacia las palmas donde siempre se encontraba con Bella, la encontró sentada allí, escribiendo por el celular.

—Hola, prima —saludó sentándose a su lado. Sin ánimo ni siquiera para comprar.

—Hola, Alice —escuchó que le saludaba pero tampoco se movía.

—Bella… —se apresuró a decir—. ¿Te heriría mucho si no fuera a tu fiesta? No sería buena compañía… —le contó todo lo que había ocurrido con Jasper. Era su prima, y confiaba en ella.

—¿Es el chico por el que me llamaste la otra vez? —le preguntó y Alice asintió.

—Sí, era él. Y no estoy de ánimos para celebrar San Valentín, no quiero ser una carga para ti, tampoco…

Vio que Bella sonreía y se apoyaba contra una palma, antes de sacar el teléfono de su cartera, verlo sonar y trancar la llamada. Allí toda sonrisa murió de sus labios.

—Terminé con Edward… —le confesó entonces y Alice la miró asombrada.

—¡No puede ser! Si él es perfecto, ¿qué pudo hacer para que terminaran? —le preguntó aturdida.

Adoraba a Edward, cada vez que lo veía se quedaba hipnotizada observándolo.

—No me tomaba en cuenta en sus decisiones. Solamente era él la persona importante. Tampoco le gustaba la idea de la fiesta, y sabes Alice, creo que Edward nunca entendió que el amor se construye todos los días y no se necesitan regalos o grandes gestos para hacerlo, que la cosa va por otro lado.

—Odio a los hombres… —susurró apoyándose contra la palma—. Quizás es como dijiste, no existen los príncipes azules…

Bella la envolvió con una mano sobre su hombro y la abrazó.

—Pero existen las princesas, porque tú eres una de ellas.

—Tú también lo eres, Bells… —susurró. Ambas se quedaron calladas por un par de instantes.

—¿De verdad vas a dejar que un hombre te quite la diversión? —le inquirió Bella y Alice la miró—. De eso no se trata mi celebración. Creo que ambas deberíamos comprar nuestra ropa y alistarnos para ir a esa fiesta.

—¿No estás triste por Edward?

—Lo estoy —comentó Bella y allí Alice se dio cuenta que no estaba actuando como siempre, estaba un poco más decaída—. Pero no voy a dejar que eso pueda conmigo. Voy a celebrar una reunión y la vida. No sé si sabes que san Valentín no solamente es el dichoso día de la pareja, sino también de la amistad, y por eso festejamos con todos los que quieran asistir; bueno, excepto las perras desquiciadas como mi secretaria que está vetada de por vida, pero la idea es que tanto quienes podrían estar festejando con sus parejas como quienes están solos puedan estar ahí. Así que sería maravilloso si tuviera allí a mi amiga y prima a mi lado. ¿No te gustaría eso?

Alice sonrió ampliamente y asintió, poniéndose de pie.

—Me encantaría, ¿y sabes qué? Quiero vestirme de cuero.

—¡Esa es mi prima! —le ánimo Bella parándose de un brinquillo, abrazándola con fuerza—. Y otra cosa, no es celebración a san Valentín, es odio a san Valentín. No es lo mismo…

Alice se carcajeó y asintió, mientras salían de las palmas y entraban al centro comercial.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

El día en la oficina había estado cargado de reuniones, revisión de documentos que nunca parecían acabar, llamadas telefónicas con Rosalie que resultaban una tortura para Emmett, que tan solo de escuchar su voz sentía que una paz lo recorría por entero y a su vez, una tortura porque el tono ronco de la inocente rubia despertaban sus más bajo instintos.

Emmett renegaba cada vez que tenía que caminar de su oficina a cualquier sitio, incluso al baño donde su miembro le clamaba por un poco de atención y sus bolas estaban azules de tanta excitación sin desahogo que tenía aguantando desde el sábado; y más desde el último mensaje que había recibido de ella unos minutos atrás.

Rosalie había resultado ser una mujer ingenuamente apasionada, esa era una mezcla que encendía a Emmett que tan solo de sentir la lengua de ella enredada con la suya sentía la sangre hervir.

Desde que hablaran y que él se hubiera confesado con ella no habían parado de besarse, parecían dos adolescentes con su primer amor y la verdad era que eso precisamente estaban viviendo, únicamente que no eran adolescentes, pero si eran dos personas experimentando el primer amor, y él tenía que luchar con su naturaleza apasionada para no asustar ni acabar con la inocencia de ella.

Emmett salió del baño maldiciendo por no encontrar acomodo para su capitán que estaba empeñado en estar empalmado, cuando se encontró a Ben esperándolo en la entrada de su oficina.

—¿Por qué caminas así? Pareciera que vienes bajando de un caballo después de montarlo durante horas —observó Ben risueño mientras se burlaba de su amigo.

Emmett solamente hizo una mueca y se mordió la lengua para no decirle la verdadera razón de su manera de caminar, lo que menos quería era tener que contarle a su amigo lo que le estaba sucediendo, quería seguir guardando la experiencia solo para él.

—El caballo está abajo en la caballeriza esperando que bajes a darle de comer, y ya lo entrené para que pateara tu trasero —replicó Emmett mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

—Estás de muy buen humor por lo que veo, pensé que la reunión con Anderson te amargaría el día —dijo Ben mientras seguía a su amigo dentro de la oficina, justo en ese momento se escucharon cómo el aire acondicionado hacía un sonido extraño y se apagaba.

—¡Mierda, no! —exclamaron a la vez.

—Esto será inaguantable aquí en unos diez minutos, por favor llama al técnico y que arregle bien ese aire acondicionado de una buena vez, terminaré de revisar los informes en casa, y tú puedes ir a chequear qué peinado se hizo Ángela —bromeó con su amigo, no quería que Ben comenzara a interrogarlo ya que las veces anteriores que se dañaba el aire acondicionado él no salía corriendo de la empresa.

Pero Rosalie le había enviado un mensaje de texto diciendo que lo invitaba a cenar a su casa y que estaba preparando una cena especial para ambos. La idea de ver a Rosalie en la minúscula cocina del apartamento donde vivía se le hacía demasiado tentadora como para quedarse en su oficina aguantando el calor y el malestar de trabajar sin aire acondicionado; por más que todavía el clima era frío en esas fechas cuando el aire dejaba de funcionar todo el piso cuatro se convertía en un infierno.

Emmett no le dio tiempo a Ben que lo interrogara y salió de su oficina silbando y tratando de caminar lo más rápido que sus bolas le permitían.

.

Rosalie llegó del supermercado y fue a cambiarse de ropa por algo más cómodo para comenzar a cocinar para Emmett. Sabía que él amaba los espaguetis con albóndigas, encontró un chándal y se lo puso. Se vio al espejo y suspiró frustrada porque ese mono se pegaba por completo a su trasero y sus piernas, rebuscó en su pequeño closet y vio una caja donde guardaba sus más preciados recuerdos, y allí encontró su salvación.

Emmett le había regalado la sudadera que usó en un partido de fútbol donde su equipo había ganado, para ella esa prenda era como un tesoro y le quedaba lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar lo que le incomodaba de su pantalón, además le encantaba la idea de sorprenderlo usándola.

Caminó hasta la cocina y comenzó con la preparación de la cena, era temprano pero no quería estar en la cocina cuando él llegara, ella quería aprovechar el máximo de tiempo posible para besarlo y sentirlo.

Puso música de fondo y se concentró en su labor hasta que el timbre sonó sorprendiéndola. Se fijó en la hora en el reloj que había en la cocina y apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Fue a abrir la puerta y se emocionó al ver a Emmett en la puerta con un ramo de margaritas en una mano y una botella de vino tinto en la otra. No pudo contenerse y brincó a sus brazos, como era su costumbre últimamente, y atrapó sus labios con los de ella mientras ambos suspiraban de satisfacción.

—No te esperaba tan temprano pero me haces muy feliz —le dijo al terminar el beso mientras Emmett la llevaba dentro del apartamento y cerraba la puerta con una patada.

—Se descompuso el aire de mi oficina, eso sin duda fue una señal divina que me decía que mi lugar era aquí, contigo —le dijo el castaño mientras la depositaba en sus pies y le entregaba las flores con un gesto galante.

—Amo las señales divinas —suspiró ella para luego sonreír y aceptar la flores emocionada—. Apenas estoy comenzando la cena, iré a poner las flores en agua, ponte cómodo.

Emmett la observó ir a la cocina y decidió ir tras ella para que guardara la botella en el refrigerador y así estuviese frío en la cena.

—Esto debería enfriarse —señaló la botella.

—Estás en tu casa, ponla en el refrigerador —le indicó ella mientras ponía las flores en un jarrón y luego las llevaba a la sala—. Gracias —le dijo al regresar a la cocina y ver a Emmett aflojando el nudo de su corbata.

—No hay de qué, hermosa —le contestó olvidando la corbata y tomando a Rosalie por la cintura para acercarla a él y besarla nuevamente con pasión contenida.

—La comida, Emmett —dijo ella con voz ahogada después de terminar el beso.

—La comida —repitió él obligándose a retomar el control de su cuerpo—. Dime en qué te ayudo, la verdad es que no tuve tiempo de almorzar y muero de hambre.

—No puedes saltarte las comidas —le regañó como a un pequeño—. Vamos entonces a terminar de cocinar para que cenemos tempano —habló mientras le acariciaba el rostro a su hombre.

Cocinaron mientras hablaban de todo lo que habían hecho en sus respectivos trabajos, sin necesidad de decir lo que haría cada uno trabajaron en equipo, tal como lo hacían cuando estaban en la universidad y se reunían a estudiar o solo a compartir.

La cena estuvo lista y se sentaron a comer entre caricias inocentes por parte de ella y de exploración por parte de él que estaba fascinado de ver lo receptiva que era a su contacto.

Después de cenar se sentaron en el sofá para seguir disfrutando del contacto mutuo. Rosalie encendió el televisor para, supuestamente, ver alguna serie o alguna película, pero cuando Emmett la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo toda intención de ver televisión quedó en el olvido.

Rosalie se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, que gimió al sentir el calor de su centro justo en su erección. Lo vio fijamente a los ojos y se fue acercando a su boca lentamente hasta que por fin los labios de él salieron al encuentro de los de ella.

El beso que comenzó lento, reverente, se fue transformando en fuego puro cuando por instinto comenzó a moverse sobre su erección; no sabía qué la impulsaba a moverse de esa manera, ni siquiera sabía qué era esa dureza que tenía él en su pantalón. _"¿Y si es su teléfono y se lo estropeo por sentarme y moverme así encima de él?"_. No aguantó la incertidumbre y rompió el beso.

—Emmett, ¿qué es eso duro que tienes en los pantalones? Espero que no sea tu teléfono, no quiero estropearlo —dijo ella toda inocente llenando el corazón de Emmett de una inmensa satisfacción, y también bochorno, por tener que explicarle lo que tenía duro.

—No amor, no es mi teléfono, soy yo, es lo que causas en mí —le explicó mientras le acariciaba tiernamente una mejilla.

—Oh… Ya, perdón… —se disculpó completamente sonrojada por haber sido tan idiota y olvidar que los hombres tenían un pene y que este cuando se excitaba se ponía duro… Ella nunca había imaginado estar en una situación así, ni siquiera cuando decidió no tomar los hábitos, pero ahora sintiéndolo así, no quería seguir siendo una ignorante en el tema del sexo.

—Hey, tranquila amor, no hay problema, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, yo estoy aquí para enseñarte —la tranquilizó al verla cabizbaja.

—¿No te molesta que no sepa nada? —le preguntó volviéndose a acomodar sobre él, provocando nuevamente el contacto de sus partes íntimas.

—En lo absoluto, estoy disfrutando cómo no imaginas enseñarte todo lo que tiene que ver con el amor, puede que yo sepa de sexo, pero eso no es lo que quiero para nosotros, cada vez que te beso te demuestro mi amor, te deseo, Rosalie, pero no solo tu cuerpo, te deseo por completo, quiero hacerte el amor —siguió hablando Emmett mientras acariciaba su espalda y movía sus caderas para darle placer a ella, sin asustarla.

—Siento un fuego aquí —le dijo ella señalando su vientre—. Y es muy placentero esto que estamos haciendo —declaró afincando más sus caderas en las de él—. No creo que esto sea pecado si se siente tan bien.

—No es pecado, amor, nos estamos amando —le explicó él antes de tomarla por su nuca y acercarla para besarla nuevamente, ya no aguantaba más y necesitaba enseñarle a ella el placer que podían alcanzar juntos.

Tomó a Rosalie entre sus brazos sin interrumpir el beso y la acostó en el sofá quedando encima de ella, sus manos acariciaban los costados de ella provocando gemidos en ambos.

Rosalie se entregó por completo a las sensaciones que estaba causando en su cuerpo y quería más, necesitaba más, por instinto calvó sus tobillos en el trasero de él para que sus caderas no se separaran.

Emmett se sentía al límite de la excitación, el calor del centro de Rosalie era una bomba nuclear que amenazaba con destruir su autocontrol, sus bolas exigían liberación y decidió dejarse llevar por el mandato de ellas, pero antes quería ver a su hermosa rubia llegando a su primer orgasmo.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas causando que Rosalie gimiera sonoramente y apretara sus manos en su espalda. Después de unas cuantas embestidas más la sintió temblar en sus brazos y gritar su nombre, eso fue todo lo que necesitó para arruinar sus pantalones _Armani_ con la poderosa descarga de sus bolas ahora agradecidas.

—Wow… —musitó Rosalie al recuperar un poco el aliento y veía cómo Emmett temblaba entre sus brazos.

—Esto… es solo un poco… de lo que será… cuando hagamos el amor —le aseguró sin aliento y todavía sintiendo los ramalazos de su orgasmo.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Esme era una mujer que siempre se había sentido fiel a su trabajo, en ese aspecto de su vida era perfeccionistas hasta la médula. No había cosa que hiciera que no quisiera hacer a la perfección.

Por eso, había sido una sorpresa para todos pero sobre todo para ella, que se hubiera auto regalado un día de trabajo para ir con su sobrino a un centro comercial.

Estaba tan emocionada por ello que irradiaba esa felicidad a todas las personas de su alrededor y su jefe Emmett no dudó en darle el día que le pedía, porque sabía que Esme siempre había respondido bien a su trabajo y sabía que era importante para ella.

Jasper le había comentado que necesitaba unas pinturas especiales para un trabajo de arte, por lo que había organizado en su mente una salida a un centro comercial para comprar los materiales y de ahí comer con su sobrino.

No era que ahora fuera el sobrino más amoroso del mundo, ella sabía que todo eso llevaría tiempo, pero ya no lo sentía tan lejano, él había cambiado, se había abierto a ella y la quería, por sobre todo, eso era lo que más la emocionaba; Jasper, su niño, la quería y aceptaba el amor que ella le ofrecía.

Cuando le contó sus planes a Jasper, él aceptó enseguida, tenía que reivindicarse con su tía, aunque eso le costara no ver a Alice en la escuela; y además, también tenía ganas de pasar un buen momento con Esme.

Habían salido desde las diez de la mañana, y entre ligeras pláticas buscaron las cosas en el centro comercial, varios de ellos durante todo el día, las pinturas eran difíciles de conseguir y solo se conseguían en selectas tiendas de artículos escolares.

Jasper se metió a una tienda a preguntar si tenían el último bote de pintura que le faltaba, mientras Esme lo esperaba en una banca fuera del local.

El dependiente le estaba mostrando una gama de colores, cuando una silueta lo alertó en su vista periférica.

Temiendo que fuera lo que él pensaba, se giró para ver a la pequeña Alice, sonriendo con su tía Esme aunque esa sonrisa no llegaba a su hermosa mirada y otra mujer de cabello castaño. Por lo visto, Alice y Esme se conocían.

¡Qué pequeño era el jodido mundo!

Las dos mujeres que más le importaban en la vida se conocían.

Pasó por su cabeza salir y presentarse ante ella pero… ¿Qué le diría?

No sabía manejar la situación por lo que siendo tal vez un poco cobarde, se quedó en la tienda hasta que el dependiente le dio el bote que buscaba y Alice se hubiera marchado.

Cuando salió, Esme se moría de hambre y enseguida comenzó a buscar un lugar para cenar, no sabía cómo sacarle la plática sobre Alice y ese momento de quedarse perdido en sus pensamientos, su tía lo malinterpretó.

—¿Quieres irte a casa? —Su tía lo miró preocupada—. Tal vez ya estás cansado, podemos pedir algo para llevar.

—No, tía. —Jasper algo temeroso, pero tratando de poner todo de su parte, colocó ligeramente su mano en el hombro de ella y la dirigió hacia un establecimiento de comida mexicana, recordando que era la favorita de su madre—. Me siento muy bien y quiero comer fuera de casa, creo que ya ha sido suficiente de estar encerrado.

Esme no podía con su corazón hinchado de amor hacia su sobrino, estaba tan feliz que pensaba que era una utopía y tenía mucho miedo de despertar de su sueño; pero al sentir el ligero toque sobre su hombro sabía que era real, que Jasper estaba con ella y que entre los dos podrían con todo.

Entraron al restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro personas, así podía dejar sus compras en una de las sillas.

Mientras ordenaban, Esme escuchaba a su sobrino hablar sobre su proyecto. Nunca se cansaría de escucharlo, era su niño, y todo lo que él dijera era importante.

A espaldas de Jasper vio cómo un hombre que iba entrando al restaurante la miraba; primero, hubiera pensado que estaba alucinando, pero pronto descubrió cuando se acercó a ellos que Carlisle Cullen estaba ahí, a pocos metros de ella.

—Buenas noches. —La voz de Carlisle era seria, no quería pensar mal, pero sus celos salieron a flote en cuanto se percató que la mujer en esa mesa era Esme y que veía con mucho amor a su acompañante, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo, así que tenía que ver cara a cara a su rival.

Pero en cuanto su acompañante misterioso se giró para verlo, su cara no pudo parecer más sorprendida.

—¿Jasper?

—Carlisle. —Jasper se puso de pie inmediatamente para saludarlo, él era una persona que tenía todo su respeto—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a cenar.

— ¿Solo?

—Normalmente como solo —dijo esto mirando a Esme.

Ella solo sonrió tensa. ¿De dónde diablos se conocían Carlisle y Jasper?

—Bueno, no creo que a mi tía le moleste si nos acompañas.

¿Tía? ¿Esme era la tía de Jasper?

Carlisle entendió en ese momento que las jodidas casualidades no existían, que el destino había querido que conociera a su sobrino antes de presentarse ante él como la pareja de Esme… si es que fuera ya una pareja formal.

—Cariño. —Los dos se giraron para verla, obviamente pensando que les hablaba, pero solo se dirigía a Jasper—. El señor Cullen y yo ya nos conocemos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, somos… —Esme buscó la palabras correctas para decirlo, ¿qué diablos eran?

Carlisle cuadró los hombros y se fajó los pantalones como un hombre para sacar a Esme de su gran dilema.

—Tú tía es la mujer que yo amo.

Jasper se le quedó viendo como si no hubiera entendido; pero claro que entendía. Su cabeza trabajó rápido, uniendo todas las piezas del rompecabezas y se sorprendió tanto cuando su puño se estrelló contra la cara de Carlisle.

—¡Jasper! —se levantó enseguida Esme para agarrarlo.

Carlisle se había apoyado sobre la mesa por el impacto. No le había roto nada, pero pegaba duro el chico.

Jasper tomó a su tía y la sentó, él se sentó a su lado. Carlisle lo miró como no entendiendo, pero cuando él le indicó la otra silla, supo que ya había pasado lo peor.

Esme estaba preocupaba viéndole la mano a Jasper, y había despedido a los meseros que se acercaron a su mesa, diciéndoles que había sido un accidente.

—¿Estás bien? —Esme acarició la mano de su sobrino.

—Sí, tía.

—¿Por qué le pegaste?

Esme en ningún momento vio a Carlisle, toda su atención estaba enfocada en Jasper, y eso de ninguna manera lo molestó, ya que entendía que había alguien por el que Esme se preocuparía más y ese era su sobrino. Si tenía suerte, él sería el segundo, y eso tampoco le molestaba, ya que apreciaba al chico.

—Porque sé lo que te hizo.

Esme los miró a los dos sin entender.

—Es una larga historia —contestó Carlisle sobándose la quijada.

—Él y yo somos amigos—continuó Jasper—. Yo lo respeto. Carlisle es alguien que me ha ayudado mucho y tal vez no es la mejor manera de decirlo, pero —se inclinó hacia adelante para hablarle seguro— te merecías el puñetazo por lo que le hiciste a mi tía y para que quedara claro que ella me tiene a mí para defenderla.

Carlisle sonrió entendiendo su punto… Si alguien lastimara a Esme también lo golpearía por defender a su mujer.

—Gracias, Jazz. —Esme se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que se sonrojara por el afecto mostrado en público.

—Te… te quiero, tía.

Esme cerró sus ojos y suspiró tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas, pero una traicionera la delató.

—Yo también, mi niño, eres lo más valioso que tengo.

A Carlisle lo enterneció el gesto de amor entre tía y sobrino. Pensó que si Esme le daba otra oportunidad completamente, tendría una familia completa, porque ya quería al chico.

Se podía imaginar viviendo con los dos; es más, era una idea que podía construir con tanta claridad en su mente que le sorprendió lo mucho que le gustaba.

Jasper se soltó del agarre de su tía y la miró con amor.

Ella era lo que él necesitaba, lo sabía.

Y la perdonaba por algo que ella no había hecho, ella no era la responsable de la muerte de sus padres, esperaba que su tía lo perdonara por hacerla sentir tan mal.

Pareciera que leyó sus pensamientos que le sonrió tiernamente y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

Jasper se disculpó para ir al baño, pero antes, le ofreció la mano a Carlisle.

—Si la lastimas, te la cobraré.

—Nunca. —Carlisle apretó su mano en el más viejo gesto de hombría.

Cuando se hubieron quedado solos, Esme miró a Carlisle y acarició su quijada, revisándola.

—Espero estés bien.

—Estoy bien, Esme. —Tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios para darle un beso en el dorso de esta.

—Aún estoy sorprendida porque Jasper y tú se conozcan.

—Dímelo a mí. Si te contara cómo nos conocimos.

—Cuéntamelo.

—No, otro día será.

Esme sopesó su respuesta, pero aun así no quitó su mano de la de él.

—Siento mucho que mi sobrino te pegara.

—Está bien, me lo merecía, y de una extraña manera, se siente bien que haya sido él.

—¿Ahora te gusta que te peguen?

—No es eso —se rió—. Él marcó su territorio y eso está bien, ya que ahora los dos vamos a tener que compartirte.

—Sobre eso… —Esme se puso incómoda pero no por eso menos segura—. Yo sé que tú y yo lo vamos a intentar, pero quiero que te quede claro que Jasper siempre va a ser mi prioridad.

—Lo entiendo, y en vez de molestarme, te apoyaré y te ayudaré con él tanto como me permitas.

—¿En serio? Es como tener un hijo.

—Esme, realmente te amo, no importa que tuvieras siete hijos, a cada uno lo querría porque serian tuyos y a Jasper lo quiero porque es un gran chico y sobre todo, se cuánto amabas a tu hermana y a tu sobrino. Te quiero con todo el paquete completo.

Carlisle que se había acercado más a ella durante la conversación, inclinó su cabeza y ligeramente juntó sus labios con los de Esme.

Para muchos era un beso demasiado inocente, parecía casi de niños, solo juntando sus labios y luego despegándolos unos segundos después.

Pero para ella, era un nuevo comienzo.

Escondió su cara en su cuello, aspirando un aroma que había extrañado en los últimos meses y lo abrazó, a su manera, le decía que lo aceptaba de nuevo.

Ahí escondida en el cuello del hombre que amaba pero que aún no se atrevía a decirlo, vio por la ventana que estaba a sus espaldas que una chica pasaba con globos de helio y una bolsa de regalo, de seguro preparándose para san Valentín. La pobre chica casi no podía con tantas cosas que llevaba pero aun así lucia feliz, de seguro amaba mucho a su novio.

Y el amor te hacia hacer cosas que nunca habías pensando, como perdonar.

Tal vez san Valentín no fuera tan malo como lo había pensado en los últimos meses, tal vez, este sí iba a ser su San Valentín.

Sintió como la mesa se movió un poco a su lado, y en seguida se despegó de Carlisle, para encontrar a su sobrino ya sentado a su lado, mirándolos.

Si hubiera podido se hubiera sonrojado, sobre todo por la risa que Jasper y Carlisle compartían en un secreto de camaradería que ella no entendía.

—Bueno, creo que… ¿tengo un tío?

Esme sonrió, y Carlisle tomó su mano que había soltado cuando la había abrazado hace unos minutos.

—Creo que sí —contestó Carlisle.

Jasper tomó el menú, viendo las bebidas y después viendo sus manos unidas. Al ver la sonrisa de su tía, supo que ella no volvería a sufrir, por lo menos no por ellos dos.

—Me da gusto —dijo Jasper mientras regresaba la vista al menú.

Esme apretó la mano de Carlisle cuando escuchó las palabras de su sobrino, era importante su aprobación.

Suspiró tranquilamente y entendió, que un poco de perdón en el pasado, hacía milagros en el futuro.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Ya era martes, solo faltaban dos días para san Valentín y en la oficina no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera eso y de la fiesta de Bella a la que todos los invitados asistirían, o al menos eso era lo que decían. Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba a ella sí iba a asistir Tanya respondía lo mismo, "claro, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo". Salió temprano del trabajo y se fue a casa a cambiarse de ropa para hacer footing, después de todo había llamado a Garrett horas atrás, y le había dicho que Sophie estaba bien y que estaban adaptándose...

Estaba corriendo con sus cascos puestos cuando algo, o alguien, impactó contra ella tirándola al suelo. No podía creer que esto le estuviese pasando por segunda vez, pero ahora, a diferencia de la primera, solamente se limitó a reírse mientras la persona que había chocado contra ella se apresuraba a ponerse en pie y ayudarla mientras se deshacía en perdones y disculpas...

—No te preocupes, he vivido esto antes —le contestó Tanya al atractivo desconocido que tendía su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse...

—¿Te ocurre esto muy a menudo? —le preguntó él confundido mientras la miraba fijamente con dos profundos ojos verdes enmarcados en espesas pestañas, y una sonrisa capaz de derretir el mismo infierno...

—Me llamo Tanya —se presentó mientras estrechaba su mano con la de él obviando completamente la pregunta que acababa de hacerle mientras le observaba con detenimiento. Guapo pero sin resultar empalagoso, sexy pero sin ser de mentira, en definitiva perfecto para no dejarle escapar. Todo eso pensaba mientras se perdía en los ojos verdes de ese desconocido, e intentaba no ignorar a la voz de su conciencia que le repetía una y mil veces: _"no lo hagas de nuevo, no cometas el mismo error..."_

—Me llamo Patrick —se presentó él regalándole una sonrisa a Tanya de esas tipo "moja bragas" con la que conquistó su enamoradizo corazón y calló la voz de su conciencia que cada vez gritaba más y más alto...

Al final pasó lo que sabía que iba a suceder, él acabó invitándola a cenar porque ambos se dieron cuenta, después de hablar durante un rato sentados en el banco del parque de que tenían muchas cosas en común, o al menos eso parecía. No se pudo resistir a aceptar su invitación a cenar esa noche para conocer un poco más a ese chico tan guapo que, casualidades del destino, había chocado con ella en el parque trayéndole a la mente recuerdos que era mejor mantener guardados...

Resultó ser todo un as de las finanzas, a sus treinta años de edad había amasado una fortuna y tenía sucursales repartidas por medio mundo. Un chico guapo, con una agradable conversación que por un momento le hizo olvidar su soledad, su angustia e incluso olvidarse de la molesta voz de su conciencia que tenía escrito, en neón de color rojo alarma: "no te enamores de nuevo". Esa noche se había vestido sencilla pero arrebatadoramente, había sacado todo su arsenal de _Femme Fatale _del armario y estaba dispuesta a dejar sus fantasmas guardados bajo llave, al menos por ahora, a la voz de su conciencia no la pudo encerrar porque la tramposa se mantuvo callada hasta que Patrick comenzó a acercarse con intención de no solamente escuchar lo que ella decía, y Tanya, que no era tonta, le permitió acercarse, hasta que los labios de él estaban sobre los de ella jugando a besarse...

Allí pensó en la fiesta de Bella y aunque no sabía si se estaba apresurando, la idea de ir a ese sitio sin nadie acompañándola, le aterrorizaba.

—¿Qué dirías si te invito a una fiesta de san Valentín?—, le preguntó Tanya y, casi al segundo de decirlo, ya se había arrepentido de lo que había hecho, ahora no le parecía tan buena idea—. Bueno, seguro que ya tendrás planes —agregó suplicándole a todos los dioses para que fuera cierto. La convicción que le había invadido un segundo atrás, le había abandonado. Sintió que volvía a besarla...

—Me encantaría —, exclamó él con una convicción y una alegría que más que gustar a Tanya la fastidiaban—. ¿Me vas a invitar a tomar la última copa? —le susurró él a ella junto a su boca ya parados en la puerta del portal de su casa. Sus bocas seguían dejándose besos e incluso las manos habían pasado a formar parte de la escena haciéndola aún más y más agradable y excitante...

Allí, antes de pensarlo, volvió a rendirse…

—Sube, encontraremos algo de beber —le dijo ella una vez que abrió el portal entrando primero y manteniéndola después para que entrase él que ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces...

Ahora la voz de la conciencia de Tania gritaba y gritaba para que reaccionase antes de cometer una locura, antes de volver a caer en su propia trampa; porque después, cuando se diese cuenta del error, la soledad estaría sentada en un rincón riéndose a mandíbula batiente mientras que la conciencia sería la encargada de recoger los trozos que quedaran dispersos por el suelo mezclados con su tristeza...

Pero ahora mismo, no atendía a razones, su chico la tenía contra la pared mientras devoraba su boca. Sentía su dureza contra la parte baja de su estómago y esa sensación de placer estaba empezando a encenderla por dentro...

Patrick comenzó a quitar la ropa de Tanya mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la de él. Sus bocas batallaban usando sus lenguas como si fuesen espadas, hacía tiempo que no sentía ese calor abrasador que precede al buen sexo, ese deseo creciente que te arrasa por dentro como una enorme ola, hasta que él, cuando ya ambos estaban desnudos, la elevó contra la pared obligándola a enrollar sus piernas alrededor de él y la penetró con fuerza llenándola como si fuese un tsunami que crecía y crecía en su interior volviéndola loca de placer...

Había sido la primera vez que Tanya tenía un orgasmo con tanta rapidez, uno que la dejó exhausta y muy excitada, mientras ese moreno de ojos verdes continuaba meciéndose contra ella con la fuerza de un titán...

Pero la noche solo acababa de empezar, y antes de que siquiera tuviese tiempo de poner sus pies de nuevo en el suelo, ese Adonis de ojos hipnóticos y cuerpo de lujuria la tenía acorralada contra su cuerpo y el sofá y estaba saboreando sus pechos como si fuesen dos cántaros llenos de miel...

Cuando Patrick llevó su lengua justo a esa parte del cuerpo de Tanya que estaba húmeda y deseosa de caricias, ella estalló en un nuevo orgasmo que él bebió con la misma necesidad que un sediento bebe agua en un desierto...

Y ahora el turno de ella. Ella quería conocer el sabor de su piel, quería llevarle a la locura igual que la acababa de llevar a ella, así que se colocó sobre él dejándolo sorprendido y comenzó a recorrer su bronceada piel con su lengua, despacio, deleitándose con cada gemido, con cada palabra que salía de los labios pidiéndole más y más, hasta que llegó a su enorme miembro que erecto esperaba por ella y sus atenciones. A Tanya nunca le había llamado la atención eso del sexo oral, pero de repente se sintió invadida por una ola de lujuria que ni siquiera ella misma entendía así que, sin pensárselo dos veces, se metió ese enorme miembro en la boca y comenzó a saborearlo como si fuese una enorme y dura piruleta de chocolate...

Tampoco entendió por qué no apartó la boca cuando él estalló dentro de ella entre gritos y espasmos de placer. Era la primera vez que dejaba que un hombre se corriese en su boca y tenía que reconocer que la experiencia no había sido del todo tan horrible...

Y lo mejor de este hombre, además de su boca y su miembro, era su aguante. Estuvieron casi toda la noche comportándose como dos auténticos cavernícolas, bebieron de las fuentes del placer hasta casi agotarlas y repasaron el _Kama Sutra_ inventando incluso posturas que ni existían, parecían dos amantes que se iban a morir mañana derrochando amor y pasión a raudales...

En algún momento de la noche se despertó y descubrió que estaba sola en su cama revuelta, él le había dejado una nota, antes de irse, junto a una rosa de color blanco...

_No pienses que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente,_

_quiero verte esta noche_

_yo traeré el vino..._

Patrick

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se preguntó ella en voz alta con la almohada sobre su cara. No era que el chico no le gustase, le gustaba y mucho, era porque de nuevo acababa de caer en su propia trampa, se estaba escondiendo de su soledad en los brazos de otro hombre, daba igual que se llamase Aro o Patrick, ella había vuelto a hacerlo y ahora no sabía bien cómo deshacer el entuerto, claro que primero tenía que averiguar si realmente deseaba deshacerlo...

* * *

¿Quiénes escriben estos personajes?

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leernos. Si les gusto o no, dejen reviews :D


	15. 1 día para san Valentín

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Esto es un compendio de autoras y la trama pertenece a: _Dark Warrior 1000, Lakentsb, NikkyScully, Gery Whitlock, Katlyn Cullen, Susana Minguell, Aryam Shields Masen, Ginegine, Bertlin, __Zoalesita,_ Saraes, Sarah Crish Cullen y Betzacosta.

* * *

"_De este reto me llevo la satisfacción de no solamente conocer nuevas y maravillosas personas, sino también explorar nuevos y amplios mundos con horizontes insospechados.".__  
__Betzacosta__._

* * *

_Enredos en San Valentín.__  
__Capítulo XIII.__  
__13__ de febrero de 2013.__  
__Miércoles._

* * *

Edward estaba deambulando por su apartamento viendo como amanecía. Había dormido un par de horas y después se había rendido totalmente, comenzando a usar la caminadora hasta que sus pulmones fueran a explotar, lo cual casi sucedió, una hora atrás.

Se sentía completamente miserable. De todas las cosas que había podido imaginar que pasaría cuando le entregó el pasaje, que lo abandonara ni siquiera había aparecido considerada en las opciones más ridículas.

El día de la discusión había salido tras Bella y la había esperado en la puerta de su jodido edificio por horas, pero ella nunca había aparecido. Había hecho llamadas, enviado mensajes de texto, sin ningún éxito.

Sabía que estaba cabreada y llegando a la conclusión más obvia, comprendió que había corrido a los brazos de James para que le consolara. Lo comprobó cuando vio su auto estacionado en el bloque del edificio del bastardo que se las daba de súper héroe y con el que compartía tanta intimidad que siempre lo había aterrorizado. Cerca de las dos de la mañana su cabeza explotaba llena de pensamientos homicidas y pesadillas lúcidas sobre las formas en que el hijo de perra podría estar consolándola y por ello estuvo a medio segundo de irrumpir en el departamento, cargarla como una bolsa de papas al hombro y llevársela para hacerla entrar razón. Sin embargo, no lo había llevado a cabo, porque de hacerlo le tendría que haber partido la madre al idiota y eso hubiera puesto bastante peor las cosas.

Significaría agregar allanamiento de morada y agresión a la idiotez, celos, e inseguridad que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Cuando llegó a su casa por fin, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, la adrenalina corría por sus venas a cien. Estaba excitado y furioso, necesitando golpear algo. Era imposible pensar que pudiera dormir de manera que planificó el asedio contra ella.

Se había presentado en la oficina temprano, pero le informaron que Bella estaría fuera toda la mañana de manera que frustrado se dirigió a la suya. Trabajó a media máquina porque la noche en vela comenzaba a pasarle factura, terminando apenas las cosas urgentes mientras que de tanto en tanto discaba el número de Bella cayendo en el contestador invariablemente con cada una de ellas.

Creía que era la primera vez en su vida laboral que no le importaban las llamadas de sus clientes, o la necesidad de calmarlos o atacar en una compra de acciones. De alguna manera, lo que consideraba sentido se había difuminado.

Eso sucedió hasta que a media tarde del día anterior un repartidor había golpeado la puerta de su oficina. Extrañado, abrió el paquete y encontró dentro una especie de _voucher_ de regalo que decía:

_¿Cuántas veces ha soñado con volar con su propio cuerpo?_

_Ahora es posible porque le han regalado un salto de bautismo en paracaídas._

_Luego de recibir una breve instrucción donde le explicaremos las posiciones básicas para un salto seguro, subiremos en un avión hasta 3000 metros. Desde esa altura y enganchado con total seguridad a su instructor, saltará y podrá experimentar la increíble sensación de un minuto en caída libre donde alcanzará una velocidad de más de 200 km/h hasta llegar a 1500 metros, altura en la cual su instructor abrirá el paracaídas._

_El salto todavía no ha terminado, quedan 10 minutos más de vuelo con el paracaídas abierto…_

_Comuníquese con nosotros para coordinar la fecha y hora de su preferencia_

_Jazmín Albert_

_Coordinadora de regalos empresariales_

Evidentemente se trataba de un error ya que todos lo que lo conocían sabían que no le gustaban las alturas, seguramente debía tratarse de una experiencia fabulosa pero definitivamente no era para él porque jamás podría disfrutarla. Había tomado la bendita cosa y escondido en su escritorio tan rápidamente, que hubiese causado una carcajada campante de los labios de Bella.

Esa misma tarde, al salir del trabajo, había vuelto a pasar por su oficina, pero su secretaria le había informado que había salido con su prima y que ya no regresaba.

Desde algún lugar se sintió, y aún se sentía, traicionado por Bella, él estaba hecho una mierda y ella salía de juerga o se la pasaba con su mejor amigo, y estaba tan seguro como del infierno que seguía organizando la bendita fiesta como si fuera el santo grial de la temporada.

Observó cómo los rayos amarillos se escapaban de las nubes y consideró llamar a Emmett para tomar un trago, pero finalmente descartó la idea; primero, porque se sentía apaleado y segundo porque no quería hablar de ello, al menos que fuera definitivo. ¿Por qué siempre se enamoraba de mujeres extrañas? ¿Por qué si lo que él deseaba era algo simple terminaba involucrado con acosadoras o mujeres medio locas? ¿No había tenido suficiente con lo que había sucedido un año y medio atrás?

Giró su cabeza hasta la sala y frunció el ceño al ver el desastre que había dejado allí la noche anterior. En un lado estaba una caja que había encontrado cuando había llegado el día anterior a su casa. Había estado envuelta con un enorme lazo encima. Incluso había sido tan idiota al pensar que era una especie de mensaje de Bella. Pero al abrirla se había dado cuenta que había estado totalmente equivocado.

Aún se encontraban derrapadas en el suelo el centenar de CDs de música electrónica e imaginaba que en alguna parte seguían tiradas las dos entradas para una _Rave_ muy famosa. No podía creer que alguien le hubiese enviado ese regalo, debía ser otra equivocación, ya que si no era así, era más bien un insulto empaquetado para regalo. Después de todo, era un lamentable hecho bien conocido que él tenía dos horrorosos pies izquierdos.

En el otro lado de la sala se encontraban los restos de una comida que no había ordenado, pero que habían enviado y no había podido devolver de ninguna manera.

Se acercó y arrugó la cara ante el plato rojo lleno de ostras, ya pasadas. Su estómago se revolvió podrían ser todo lo extravagantes o románticas del mundo pero él simplemente las odiaba, mucho más ahora descompuestas. En una segunda fuente las fresas cubiertas con chocolate más enormes que alguna vez había visto… y era alérgico a ellas.

Del paquete recibido lo único que hubiese podido llegar a aprovechar era el champagne y ni siquiera era lo suficientemente seco como para que le gustara.

Maldijo en diferentes idiomas, se negaba a creer que Bella estuviera jugando con él de esta forma, pero, ¿quién si no ella? Era la única que conocía esas cosas, y sabía que era vengativa, y cruel, se lo había dicho una vez. ¿Pero incluso con él?

No podía creerlo, y sin embargo no tenía otra explicación. Lo cual le hacía sentir aún más desolado.

Suspirando, pasó de eso, dejándoselo a la señora de limpieza para que lo acomodara y se fue a su cuarto a fin de arreglarse para largarse de allí.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Ángela apenas podía ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia el espejo del baño en el tercer piso a retocar su maquillaje. El que fuese mitad de semana lo hacía aun más extraño, ya que generalmente los miércoles solía estar rogando por otra vida en la que no tuviera que estar metida en los asuntos de McCarty`s de sol a sol. Algo había cambiado en ella desde el último fin de semana, algo profundo, que la hace sentir liviana.

Tal vez había tenido que ver con que por fin había admitido sus sentimientos hacia Ben y había tomado el coraje para ir a decirle que iría a la fiesta _con él_. Quería estar con él, quería conocerlo más. Todo lo que había descubierto en esos pocos días únicamente había avivado la curiosidad que ya tenía y su atracción de fondo, y tenía que admitir también que las rosas blancas en su escritorio cada mañana desde el lunes ayudaban bastante.

O tal vez su sonrisa tenía que ver con que también se había quitado un poco de los hombros la carga de su madre. Después de la crisis por el accidente de Alec, se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, cosas que tal vez estuvieron siempre allí y se negaba a ver, pero el hecho de que las hablara con Ben y tuviera la perspectiva de alguien más quizás había sido determinante.

—_Estaba en primer año, a mitad del último semestre cuando llamaron para decirme que mi padre había muerto. En ese momento ni siquiera pensé en nada, yo simplemente nunca lo imaginé, que luego del entierro saltara todo ese asunto de la estafa... La verdad es que nunca me interesé en los detalles de los negocios de mi padre, ¡Dios, apenas si era una chica de diecinueve años con mi mente puesta en mis sueños y en sobrevivir a mi primer año lejos de casa! Siempre fui muy consciente del esfuerzo que él hacía por la familia pero, su muerte nos enfrentó a todo tipo de papelerío legal, y con mi madre hecha un desastre tuve que acompañarla a las citas con el abogado. Cuando nos lo dijo no podíamos creer que nuestro padre hubiera decidido algo así y no nos hubiera dicho nada, pero su socio insistió en que tenía papeles firmados autorizándolo a disponer de todo el dinero y que la sociedad era suya, completamente, y no hubo mucho por hacer cuando mi madre reconoció que esa firma era la de su Jonathan… ¡gracias a Dios Goldberg no pudo tocar sus ahorros ni este departamento o la casa en que vive mi familia, pero mi madre no sabe administrar nada, nunca supo, todo lo hacia él... y no sabía cómo retomar la vida sin él, no lograba volver a funcionar y me tuve que quedar por mis hermanos, con doce años eran unos niños perdidos tratando de terminar la escuela. _

_Ángela narraba los hechos con voz estoica, sin demasiadas emociones atravesando su cara, pero su corazón se conmocionó cuando Ben pasó un brazo por sus hombros y su espalda, confortándola y sentándose un poco más cerca en el banco del parque donde se habían sentado después de caminar un rato el domingo en la mañana. Se había sentido tan cálido que ella se sintió casi con permiso de ser frágil, y por primera vez anheló serlo, y abiertamente admitir que necesitaba a alguien… a él._

—_Conseguí un trabajo en Forks, como administrativa, pero el dinero pronto no fue suficiente y mi madre empezó a presionarme todo el tiempo de que era mi responsabilidad ocupar el lugar de mi padre, ¡hasta llegó a lamentarse de que yo no fuera un hombre porque como mujer no era mucho lo que podía hacer por mi familia! Supe que tenía que irme, y que ya no podría seguir con mis sueños porque mi madre no era capaz de nada y si yo los dejaba... ellos…_

_Ángela se había quebrado de solo pensar en eso. Nunca se había quebrado, por más injusto que todo fuera, ella no soportaría lo que sucedería si un día se cansaba de todo y los abandonaba, ¡y era tan horrible sentirse atrapada de esta forma!, porque sentía que nunca saldría de ello, que nunca podría hacerlo, que nunca podrá tener su propia vida mientras sea su trabajo ocupar el lugar de su padre._

—_Hiciste lo correcto, fue muy valiente que te hicieras cargo en esa situación de emergencia, pero creo el tiempo pasó y que la relación se volvió abusiva. —Había dicho Ben con cautela mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. _

_Ben no quiso ser cínico, pero ya odiaba a Martha por lo que le estaba haciendo a su hija. ¿Cómo no podía ver lo hermosa y fuerte que era? ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de que aun así ella todavía era una niña y no tenía por qué cargar con todo ese peso sola?_

—_No tienes la culpa de lo que pasó con tu padre, de que él muriera o de que ese tipo se quedara con el dinero que era para el futuro de todos ustedes. Tu madre no tiene el derecho de hacerte pagar por eso…_

En ese momento Ángela lo había mirado sorprendida pero había estado de acuerdo al final, últimamente lo había pensado, que ella era una esclava de su madre más que su hija, que estaba tan ocupada que ya nunca podía ir a verlos siquiera y por ello mismo ya no tenía idea de cómo se manejaban las cosas en casa, y de que su madre le mentía. El hecho de que finalmente la motocicleta fuera de Alec… ¡ni siquiera ella se había dado el lujo de tener una! ¿En qué estaba pensando su madre cuando administraba el dinero? ¿También tenía que ir a encargarse de controlar cada una de las cuentas?

El hecho era que había admitido que estaba cansada y Ben se había ofrecido a ayudarla. La idea de que fuera con dinero la espantó, no quería deberle. No a él, no quería que lo que fuese que estaban comenzando se enturbiara con dinero de por medio, pero él había ofrecido investigar lo de su padre, tenía contactos como para hacerlo y eso le había dado cierta esperanza, porque significaba la posibilidad de salir de ese lugar y poder volver a su sueños, a su vida, sin forzar a su madre a conseguirse un trabajo y sin abandonarlos como egoísta si aquello podía solucionarse.

Pensó que tal vez era hora de darse esa oportunidad que siempre había estado esquivando mientras se contemplaba en el espejo del baño unisex de McCarty`s recordando la expresión de Ben de un minuto atrás, cuando lo encontró ahí mismo en el vestíbulo y le dijo que había estado pensando y que quería comprobar con sus propios ojos qué tal era la fiesta y que iría. Él había sonreído ampliamente y había dicho algo así como: "E_so es genial, no te decepcionarás_"; pero ella lo había detenido poniendo osadamente su mano sobre sus labios silenciándolo para decir: _"Únicamente contigo, iré a esa fiesta pero si voy a ser tu cita de odio san Valentín…"._

La expresión de él había sido inolvidable, el cambio en su expresión, el fuego contenido en sus ojos, la manera en que se había acercado a ella sin soltar su mano y le había acomodado un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja mientras la estudiaba con detenimiento, recorriendo su rostro para antes de mirar sus labios con una sonrisa radiante que lo hacía ver hermoso, antes de responderle: "C_laro, ¡sí, claro que iré contigo! Pasaré por ti a las __nueve__…". _Y luego le había dado ese beso en la comisura de los labios dejándola otra vez en ese estado de demencia donde le invadían las ganas de correr tras él, girarlo y simplemente besarlo hasta que no hubiera mañana.

Ángela suspiró sin darse cuenta de que hacía varios minutos estaba siendo observada. Jessica la contempló desde su rincón por unos segundos más con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de desprecio en su rostro aún sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Además de los rumores de pasillo sobre el destinatario del enorme ramo de rosas blancas que adornaba el escritorio de Ángela por tercera mañana consecutiva y del que no le ha dicho nada.

—¿Qué diablos está sucediendo contigo?

El tono ácido en la voz de Jessica la hizo voltearse con curiosidad, pero estaba demasiado contenta como para engancharse en su rollo y simplemente la ignoró volviendo a retocar su labial.

—Buenos días para ti también, Jessica —respondió casi de mala manera a lo que esta exhaló con exasperación.

Ángela se volvió a verla con una ceja alzada en esa típica expresión de superioridad que solía usar a menudo con las demás perras de la oficina.

—¿Qué? ¿Tuviste una mala noche?

—_"No tengo nada con Cheney, no salgo con tipos como él, no es lo que estoy buscando"_ —exclamó la rubia alzando las manos en imaginarias comillas mientras la imitaba burlonamente—. Maldita perra mentirosa.

Ángela rodó los ojos y se volvió a encararla. No pensaba dar explicaciones por lo que decidió mantener su pose indiferente.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Estás borracha o qué?

—¡Creí que éramos amigas! ¡No me llamas desde el viernes y te fuiste del bar con él! ¡No lo niegues porque te vi! —se quejó Jessica en un horrible berrinche a lo que casi no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—¡Qué me mentiste, qué creía que éramos amigas y teníamos un código: "no perdedores ni fenómenos" en la lista y tu vas y te revuelcas con él! ¡Con el fenómeno de Ben Cheney!

—¡Deja de hablarme de esa manera! Jessica, por el amor de Dios, ¡¿qué es lo que sucede contigo?!

—¿Vas a negarme que estuvieron de arrumacos en el parque después del bar? ¿Qué dejaste que te llevara a casa y te follara? Tienes cara de sexo, Ángela y por lo que he visto recién, o eres una zorra o están en algo.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Ángela ya pasando del fastidio a la molestia, no quería que insultara a Ben ni mucho menos que la insultara a ella.

—No, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Así que también iras a la fiesta con él? ¿A esa patética fiesta para perdedores que no tienen una cita para san Valentín? ¿Después de todo lo que hablamos, de todo lo que te enseñé? ¿Tú simplemente iras y tiraras todo por la borda por un tipo horrendo con trazas de exconvicto?

—Jessica, basta, deja de hablar de Ben de esa manera, y deja de gritarme, no sabes nada. Para que sepas no estamos saliendo, pero, ¿sabes qué? No me importaría; es más, me encantaría salir con él, Ben realmente se preocupa por mí... y tú no tienes ni idea... Ni idea... así que déjame en paz.

—¿Ah? ¿En qué momento te pasaste al bando de los fenómenos? ¿Es que no lo has visto bien? ¿No te da asco? Digo, por Dios meterse con alguien con esa cicatriz...

—¡Deja de insultarlo, Jessica! ¡No lo conoces, no sabes nada, no sabes lo que sucedió con él!

—¿Qué? ¿Tan bien te coge que lo defiendes así?

El escándalo había hecho que varios se asomaran al baño en el momento exacto en que Ángela abofeteaba a Jessica.

—¡Jamás. Vuelvas. A. Hablarme. Así. Jessica. Stanley! ¿Quién diablos te crees para juzgar a la gente de esa manera? ¡Cómo me equivoqué contigo, no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida! ¡Jamás!

Tanya, que llevaba observando la escena desde unos minutos atrás no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al escucharla, pero lo que la impactó profundamente fue lo que Ángela dijo a continuación:

—Y esa cicatriz... esa marca de la que tanto te burlas… es lo que sucede cuando amas tanto a alguien que te arriesgas para salvarlo sin importar las consecuencias. ¿Pero qué sabes tú de eso si no te amas ni siquiera a ti misma? No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. No lo mereces.

Ángela alisó sus ropas y caminó con decisión fuera del baño, dejando atrás a una llorosa Jessica sobándose la mejilla y siendo de repente consciente de que medio McCarty`s estaba viendo la escena. Se dio cuenta de que podía traerle problemas cuando vio a Esme y Bella mirándola con el ceño fruncido, pero se sentía bien, malditamente bien, por una vez fue ella misma frente a todas esas personas y no lo cambiaría por nada.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Jasper la vio subirse en su Mini, y su corazón se apretujó. Había sido un cobarde; sí, un maldito cobarde.

Habían pasado varios días ya desde el momento mágico de aquel beso, y aunque había querido acercarse a ella, tratar de hablar con ella, pedirle siquiera que lo perdonara por ser un auténtico idiota, la realidad era que tenía miedo a su rechazo. Y era el motivo por el que, una vez más, y después de verla totalmente apagada, sin ese entusiasmo que generalmente la caracterizaba, la dejaba ir, sin decirle una palabra; a lo más que se había atrevido había sido a mirarla, siempre, como si de pronto ya no hubiera nada interesante más que ella, cada vez que ella aparecía.

Pisó con fuerza la palanca de arranque y aceleró poniéndose en camino hacía el lugar donde había quedado con sus tíos; sí, sus tíos… recordó todo lo que había acontecido el día anterior; definitivamente el mundo era un pañuelo.

— _Ahora solo faltas tú —dijo de pronto Carlisle, guiñándole un ojo a Jasper, dando un último sorbo a la copa de vino que había pedido en la comida._

_Jasper se sintió algo incómodo y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos haciendo una mueca graciosa con la boca. Él no veía tan claro las cosas con Alice. Entonces recordó que su tía la conocía y tomando valor, finalmente preguntó por ella._

— _Tía, ¿de qué conoces a Alice Brandon?_

_Jasper notó cómo miraba a Carlisle un momento __luciendo confundida__, para luego mirar a su sobrino._

—_Bueno, Alice Brandon es la prima de una compañera y amiga del trabajo, Jazz, ¿por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso la conoces? —interrogó mirando una vez más a Carlisle. Este se dejó recostar sobre el espaldar de la silla, mostrándose cómodo y confiado__. Notó que los miraba a ambos intercaladamente, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción, quizás porque se conocían y llevaban bien. Lo miró con mayor interés y se pasó una mano por su cabello._

—_Ahhh… —Jasper balbuceó sin saber qué contestar pasándose la mano por la nuca. __Carlisle soltó una risilla cómplice y su tía dio un respingo._

—_Oh, no me lo puedo creer, ¡es ella! ¿Verdad? —exclamó Esme emocionada._

—_¿Qué…? ¡No! —contestó Jasper azorado._

—_Vamos hombre, reconócelo de una vez —le sugirió Carlisle mostrándose divertido. Jasper lo taladró con la mirada, pero en absoluto amedrantó a Carlisle._

—_No sé qué os traéis vosotros dos entre manos__, porque no puedo creer lo cómodo que se sienten uno con el otro. Me siento un poco celosa, ¿saben? __ —los acusó señalándolos__, con una sonrisa en los labios, haciendo notar que estaba bromeando. Jasper sonrió a pesar de la incomodidad, ya que era como algo natural, aunque era la primera vez que estaban los tres juntos__—. Pero… me encantaría saber —dijo, esta vez mirando a su sobrino, casi suplicante._

—_Bueno… Eh… En verdad…_

—_Cobarde —lo provocó Carlisle. Jasper volvió a mirarlo con despecho y Esme esta vez lo miró reprendiéndolo._

—_¿Es acaso la chica de la que hablamos el otro día? —preguntó ella para ayudarle._

_Jasper la miró sonrojándose y de nuevo se rascó la nuca. Justo en ese momento sintió una patada por debajo de la mesa lo que le hizo mirar de nuevo a Carlisle, quien no dudó en hacer un movimiento con la cabeza sugiriéndole que le contara._

—_Está bien… —contestó taladrando con la mirada a Carlisle—. Ya no estoy tan seguro de que quiera que te conviertas en mi tío — dijo entre dientes provocando que tanto Carlisle como Esme rieran. __Esa tal vez era la vez que la veía tan feliz en todos los meses que tenían viviendo juntos__—. Sí, tía, es ella. Pero antes de que te vayas a poner como loca, que sepas que… creo que la cagué con ella, y ahora ni siquiera me mira._

—_¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó asustada._

—_Yo… yo… solo la besé. Pero luego salí corriendo de allí._

—_Oh… —musitó entendiendo—. Pues no, no hiciste bien, ahora entiendo que se mostrara tan apagada._

—_He querido hablar con ella, realmente no sabía lo que me había pasado, todo esto es tan nuevo para mí. —Jasper se mostró agobiado._

—_Hey, algo se podrá hacer —intervino una vez más Carlisle—. Únicamente has de encontrar el momento de pedirle perdón —dijo esto mirando a Esme, quien a su vez le miraba reconociendo su punto._

—_No me gusta verla tan triste, me siento tan mierda por hacerla sentir así, sé que yo soy el culpable._

—_Jasper, cariño, que estuvieses confundido, no te hace un ogro. Quizás hirieras sus sentimientos, me consta que la pequeña Alice es una soñadora, pero no es como si te aprovecharas de ella y la dejaras tirada. ¿Has pensado qué ella pueda estar pensando que en verdad no te gusta?_

—_Pero… sí me gusta —confesó mirando a su plato. Tanto Carlisle como Esme lo miraron y suspiraron—. Me gusta mucho, pero ahora no sé cómo hacer…_

—_Quizás yo sí sepa… __¡Soy una hada madrina! —alabó carcajeándose y tanto Carlisle como Jasper la miraron con confusión y un poco como si estuviese desquiciada—. __Hasta ahora no había pensado en ello, Jazz, pero estamos invitados a una fiesta, ¿y adivina quién va a estar allí?_

—_¿Fiesta? —preguntaron los dos._

—_Aja —contestó ella._

_Carlisle dejó caer la vista, __un poco decaído__, y Jasper la miraba sin llegar a entender._

—_¡Ay, hombres! —Suspiró Esme—. Bella, la prima de Alice, organiza cada año una fiesta por San Valentín, aunque en su caso para celebrar un anti San Valentín. No me hagan explicarles. —Jazz y Carlisle se miraban y volvían a mirarla a ella—. Así que… si quieres una oportunidad con la pequeña Alice, tendrás que ir._

—_Yo… ¿A la fiesta? —Jasper se tiró del cuello de su camiseta—. No conoceré a nadie._

—_Iremos todos —contestó ella._

—_¿Todos? —preguntaron los dos._

— _Si quieres acompañarnos —dijo esta vez Esme, mirando con expectación a Carlisle._

—_Me encantará ir contigo a esa fiesta —contestó prácticamente amándola con la mirada._

—_Mierda, una fiesta, ¿y yo qué leches me pongo? —farfulló Jasper por detrás ajeno al momento que su tía y su recién descubierto tío estaban viviendo. Hasta que los escuchó reír a los dos._

—_Aún nos queda mañana para comprarte algo —le sugirió su tía entonces._

—_Yo puedo llevarte al lugar donde suelo comprarme la ropa. ¿Qué os parece si quedamos mañana para ir de compras?…_

Jasper aparcó la moto en el parking y anduvo hasta el lugar dónde había quedado con su tía y Carlisle y, aunque tuvo que apartar la mirada, un tanto azorado, al ver de lejos como Carlisle acariciaba su mejilla y finalmente la besaba dulcemente, no dejó de sentirse feliz de que su tía al fin encontrara a alguien con quien estar.

Aprovechó cuando se separaron y sólo quedaron unidos de sus manos para apresurar su paso y carraspear llamando su atención.

—Hola tía, Carlisle —los saludó.

—Hola cariño, qué bueno que ya estés aquí. —Esme soltó la mano de su chico y besó a su sobrino—. ¿Listo para una tarde de compras? —dijo con entusiasmo.

Carlisle y Jasper se miraron con algo de aprensión.

—Cariño, mejor déjame esto a mí, ¿de acuerdo? —le susurró Carlisle tomándola suavemente de la cintura, ganándose una mirada de alivio por parte de Jasper aunque Esme le entrecerró los ojos—. Creo que conozco el lugar idóneo dónde encontrarás lo que buscas, Jasper. Tino, el propietario, es el mayor entendido en moda masculina.

—Pues no se diga más. ¿Vamos? —dijo Esme, agarrándose del brazo izquierdo de Carlisle y del brazo derecho de Jasper, quedando fabulosamente en medio de los dos.

— ¡Vamos! —contestaron los dos y caminaron hacía el lugar.

Por varias horas Jasper tuvo que modelar ante una más que entusiasmada y orgullosa Esme, a la que brillaban los ojos cada vez que su sobrino salía del probador enfundando un elegante traje; y un crítico Carlisle quien con un simple movimiento de cabeza daba por buena o por mala la elección. Incluso tenía que reconocer que se divirtió de lo lindo viéndolos discutir, entre si uno de los modelos le hacía demasiado mayor o por el contrario, según Carlisle, le hacía demasiado informal.

Finalmente, Tino, el encargado, apiadándose del chico, se metió con Jasper en el probador y le aconsejó lo que en verdad le vendría bien dada su edad, pidiéndole que olvidara los comentarios de los dos locos que había fuera que, en cuanto lo veían desaparecer, se comían a besos.

Cuando salió por última vez, a Esme se le humedecieron los ojos, sin duda era el modelo perfecto. Carlisle, después de un rato, y sin duda viendo la emoción de Esme, dio su visto bueno también y así fue que, finalmente, Jasper encontró la ropa adecuada para presentarse delante de Alice en la fiesta, esperando que ella le diera, al igual que su tía a Carlisle, una segunda oportunidad…

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Edward se pasó una mano por la cara, meditando en como ese día se había ido de malo, a patéticamente horroroso.

Había empezado con un mensaje cantado frente a la salida de su condominio y frente a su portero y algunos de sus vecinos, que le hizo sentir horrorizado. Un juego de fundas de corazones para las butacas además de su auto cubierto de pegatinas de corazones, ese maravilloso regalo lo recibió cuando consiguió escapar de los cantantes más terribles que hubiera escuchado. Un pasacalles frente a la oficina. Una caja de _Chupa chups_ para dos, es decir un palillo con una bola de caramelo en cada extremo ¿a quién diablos se le ocurriría? Un juego de esposas entregadas en mano por su secretaria dentro de una conveniente funda acolchada pero transparente, una fusta media hora después. Pero el colmo de todos los colmos había llegado sobre las cinco de la tarde… una cesta con un perrito. ¡Demonios, le habían enviado un cachorro con un moño rojo en el cuello! ¿Qué diantres iba a hacer con él?

Acababa de endilgárselo a su secretaria temiendo lo que le llegaría después si las cosas seguían ese curso cuando vibró su celular. Número desconocido. Probablemente su cliente estrella, con quien había quedado el día anterior en reunirse ese día a las siete de la noche, ya que nada más iba a estar en esa ciudad hasta esa noche, y los benditos ladridos del can inundaban la habitación.

—Edward Masen —contestó corriendo rápidamente a esconderse en su oficina. La voz que lo recibió del otro lado, lo descolocó.

—Edward, habla James.

La furia que lo venía invadiendo se desató.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —preguntó toscamente, queriendo partirle la madre, ya que necesitaba desesperadamente un chivo expiatorio.

—Parece que te llamé en mal momento —replicó con un tono totalmente calmado—, pero vengo como embajador de Bella. Necesito hablarte sobre ella —sin darle tiempo a replicar agregó—: Te veo en el Viveco a las siete.

—Ya tengo planes para esta noche —replicó ácidamente.

—Tú decisión —replicó James—. Nos vemos más tarde.

—No, no nos vemos— le respondió cortando la comunicación.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

James esperaba pacientemente sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones del escenario que había preparado. Sabía que no tendría que hacerlo durante demasiado tiempo, ya faltaba poco para la hora pautada. Acomodó su cabeza hacia los lados sintiéndose, como había sucedido en los últimos días, agotado. No había podido descansar, hacía tiempo que esto le estaba sucediendo.

Su mente trabajaba a todas horas y la muy perra no se tomaba descanso por las noches. Por más que cerrara los ojos y tratara de desenchufar, no conseguía hacerlo, era como si fuera imposible desconectarla, y por más que la forzara a que se apagara y relajara, no lo conseguía. No tenía insomnio, había pasado por eso, años atrás, y no era lo mismo que esa vez. No se quedaba a la deriva ni se sentía activo, era algo más oscuro, y que estaba allí plantado, hasta que perdía la conciencia. Cuanto más cansado estuviera más rápido sucedía, tal vez esa era una de las razones por las había intentado sobre ocuparse. Sabía que soñaba, aunque por las mañanas no lograba recordar demasiado, tenía la certeza porque una sensación extraña seguía allí…

Ese día, desde que se había despertado, había sido distinto. No recordaba lo que había soñado, en eso todo iba igual, pero había abierto los ojos con las palabras de su desconocida resonando dentro de su cabeza: "_Espero que encuentres algún día a esa mujer que estás esperando, la que logrará quemar tu alma". _

Para ser un hombre que filosofaba bastante y se enorgullecía de su capacidad para disfrutar la vida, había estado bastante ciego…

Sin pretenderlo, la "Señorita Croft" le había clavado una daga en el pecho porque era malditamente cierto que él estaba esperando a la mujer perfecta, pero también lo era que con las reglas que se había autoimpuesto no le daba un mísero chance a ninguna para demostrarlo.

Desde que era un niño y ocurrió todo el episodio del rábano de Bella, se había impuesto su misión de protección hacia ella, lo cual se había energizado después de la gran decepción con el innombrable. Con el paso del tiempo al ver la mujer en la que se había convertido había empezado a compararla con todas las que conocía. Ninguna daba la talla, con ninguna se sentía comprendido ni querido como con ella. Porque nadie era Bella.

Por supuesto, hubiera sido mucho más sencillo haber estado con Bella y ya. Lo tenía todo, no tenía que buscar nada más, porque lo tenía allí. Pero en algún momento de la relación, se lo habían planteado y habían pasado del momento, acordando que no valía la pena arriesgar lo que tenían, por el hecho que estaban solos y podían tener sexo.

En cambio, había surgido una dinámica que no había comprendido totalmente, hasta esa condenada noche cuando se acostó con Lara. Al ella hablar sobre que consiguiera a esa mujer, y una parte de su cabeza susurrándole que ya la tenía. Comprendió lo malditamente iluso que había sido. A lo largo del tiempo se había ido disociando, compartiendo lo emocional con Bella, e inclusive en menor medida con Bree y buscando fuera de esa relación lo que en materia de sexo le apetecía, para eso le sobraban candidatas.

Claro, esa dinámica funcionaba maravillosamente, tenía más de dos décadas sucediendo. Cuando había perdido a Bree todo siguió su curso, porque la persona central para él seguía allí. Bella no se había ido.

Si alguien le preguntara a boca de jarro, si ella era "la mujer", respondería sin lugar a dudas que no, pero si la pregunta fuera si podía prescindir de ella en su vida, la respuesta sería idéntica. Nunca lo habían hablado pero suponía que a ella le pasaba algo similar y por un instante, un microsegundo, sintió cierta conmiseración por Edward.

Había sabido que él era distinto para ella apenas empezaron a verse, solamente que no había identificado a qué extremo, hasta que dos días atrás, ella le había dicho llorando que lo amaba. Eso podría pasarlo, Bella era enamoradiza; pero de ninguna manera hubiese perdido hasta su capacidad de cabreo y deseo de venganza si no fuera algo serio.

Allí supo lo que debía hacerse.

Escuchó la puerta doble de la suite abrirse, y al empleado del hotel indicarle que entrara. Daba comienzo el show…

Lo observó atentamente mientras entraba, por lo menos se veía como la mierda, eso le daba un solo punto. No estaba dispuesto a otorgarle más que eso.

—Te dije que te vería —comentó con expresión de suficiencia y lo vio quedarse paralizado en primer lugar, antes de tensarse. Se levantó y dirigió hacia la barra de la habitación—. ¿Quieres un trago?

—¿Qué mierda? —escuchó que preguntaba con tono de incredulidad.

—Mi estimado Edward, o eres corto o te has quedado sin palabras —comentó burlonamente.

—¿Eres el representante de _JS Ivestments_? —le preguntó y James negó con la cabeza, decidiendo que lamentablemente era la primera opción. Sinceramente, cada vez comprendía menos lo que ella veía en él.

—Soy _JS Investment,_ James Sanders —le replicó—. El tema es que a veces las apariencias son engañosas… Y la tecnología es maravillosa para esconderse.

—¿Bella lo sabe? —preguntó viéndose aún más perdido.

—Se enteró recientemente, pero no te inquietes que ya me echo el sermón y amenazó con dejarme eunuco —le replicó.

—¿Tú fuiste quién me hizo joderme el culo todos estos meses? —inquirió Edward más que horrorizado. Sabía que era un cabrón y un problema, pero no había considerado hasta qué extremo. James se encogió de hombros.

—Te pagué muy bien por tus servicios… —replicó y vio poner sus ojos como platos—. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo fue que me informaste cuando te pedí trabajar con los mercados asiáticos?: "Mi primera prioridad es mantener a todos mis clientes conformes".

—Eres un maldito… —declaró apretando las manos en forma de puños.

—Vamos, hombre, ¿eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? Creí que hablaríamos sobre los pequeños presentes que te envié… No algo tan básico y tan aburrido como tu trabajo…

Vio que cuadraba la mandíbula y se lanzaba hacia adelante, como si fuera a partirle la madre. Lo esperó sin moverse, enfrentándolo en silencio, dejando que sus propios prejuicios actuaran en su contra.

—Fueron la cagada absoluta —respondió entre dientes a pocos centímetros de su rostro. James sabía y por eso había planeado la exhibición de poder y el escenario que la estructura mental de Edward no toleraría destrozar el lugar ni atacar a un cliente, pero estaba seguro que había tomado la última parte que le quedaba de su autocontrol para conseguirlo.

—Pero qué me dices, si eran todos una monada, perfectamente románticos, perfectamente acordes a la fecha que se celebra. ¿No es lo que te gusta acaso? —se burló. Lo vio entrecerrar los ojos.

—¿Tomaste cursos para joder a los demás o te sale natural? —le respondió fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Me sale natural, así de bueno soy —respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no te gustaron mis regalos? Eran totalmente funcionales. Por favor, fui tan generoso que hasta planifiqué un salto en bautismo de paracaídas para ti y eso te aseguro que sale por un ojo de la cara…

—Supongo que Bella te dijo que no me gustan las alturas, es decir, que el vuelo de bautismo es una mierda para mí —respondió antes de volver a cuadrar su mandíbula. James asintió pensando que por lo menos tenía una neurona.

—Aja.

—Lo de los CDs y la rave fue directamente un insulto —le comentó aunque lucía ya más calmado. Tenso, pero calmado.

—Vamos hombre, no te lo tomes así, que no sepas bailar no es algo que no puedas corregir y lo electrónico es la más fácil, se disimula bastante.

—La cena, una putada… —refirió.

—Pero si era algo completamente acorde a los parámetros del romanticismo, ostras y fresas, ¡por favor, pensé qué lo amarías! Por Dios, Bella nunca me dijo que fueras un quejica…

—¿Las señoritas cantantes en minifalda a las ocho de la mañana?

—Esas estaban tremendas, yo mismo las elegí del catálogo ¿no me digas que no te gustaron? Pensé que me había botado allí.

—A mi vecina se le pusieron los ojos como platos cuando las vio, no sé cómo voy a hacer para regresar al edificio —declaró y se dirigió al mini bar, sacando una cerveza—. Me llenaste el Ferrari de corazones, hijo de puta, y no me vengas con que son románticos porque te parto de un golpe. Todo lo que me enviaste a la oficina fue para avergonzarme, hasta me mandaste un cachorro. ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer con un cachorro?

James simplemente lo miró, preguntándose si aún no lo había entendido. La verdad se había divertido enviando cada uno de ellos, y consideró la posibilidad de no aclararlo todo, porque ni siquiera había comenzado a calentarse en sus ideas. Tenía unas que lo tirarían de rodillas y le harían implorar clemencia, pero en honor a Bella había decidido no abusar.

Lo que hacía por su amiga… ella tendría que retribuirle muy bien, solamente eso decía.

—Creo que sentiste en carne propia lo que significa ser "regalado" por alguien que no sabe ni una puta mierda de ti, o que simplemente no le interesa pensar en ti… ¿no lo ves?

Edward ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, meditando sobre ello. Hasta que comprendió y cerró los ojos.

—No tienes ningún derecho a hacer esto, cabrón, no es lo mismo y lo sabes.

—Es exactamente igual a lo que le hiciste a Bella en estos últimos días. ¿Galletas gigantes? ¿Hormiguitas de amor? ¿Cupidos de peluches? ¡Globos con la palabra _"I love you"_ en ellos! Jamás, nunca, se le regala a Bella eso. Eso está prohibido completamente. Le enviaste cosas sin sentido, cosas que la hacían sentir incómoda.

—Le envíe cosas referidas a la fecha, ¡además, los regalos no eran lo importante! —masculló frustrado.

—Claro, los míos tampoco, ¿pero los disfrutaste?

Edward frunció el ceño y parpadeó, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Y cómo trataste el tema de la fiesta, eso fue realmente apoteósico. Es como si llegaran y pisotearan todo lo que creyeras, o tomaran tu puto Ferrari y lo acabaran.

—Esa fiesta es una idiotez.

—No, esa fiesta tiene un significado que estás a años luz de entender, pero aunque no fuera así, ella ama organizarla y solo por eso no deberías haber jodido con el tema.

—Me tiene a mí, no tiene que hacer algo que pisotea todo lo que tenemos juntos… —inquirió y James rodó los ojos, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Hombre, ya no sé en qué idioma hay que decirlo para que lo entiendas. No es un ataque al sentimiento en sí. ¿Acaso conoces a Bella? Ella nunca renegaría del amor; al contrario, Edward, ¿no has visto cómo es? Tienes ocho meses a su lado, algo debiste haber visto…

—Es por eso que no lo entiendo… —masculló pasándose una mano por el cabello. Sintiéndose completamente agotado—. ¿Por qué es tan importante?

—Porque es su forma de luchar contra algo que le parece que está equivocado. Porque ella cree que el amor como la amistad se construye día a día, porque ella odia que quienes están solos o tuvieron experiencias de mierda se tengan que quedar escondidos porque no dan el targuet, porque ella no cree que un regalo una vez al año sea de lo que se trata. —suspiró y se maldijo por hablar de eso—. Ella… siempre fue un poco, ehm, peculiar. Y todos sabemos que en la escuela, no hay algo que la gente quiera más, que lo peculiar… —comentó irónicamente.

Edward frunció el ceño y James negó con la cabeza.

—Sinceramente… —repitió meditando sobre cómo podía sobrevivir con alguien que no entendía su idioma—. Comía rábanos cuando tenía cinco años, ¿Quién mierda hace eso? Se vestía de la forma como quería. Cuando un profesor decía algo que consideraba una estupidez, lo enfrentaba. Siempre iba a revolución cien, cuando lo normal era diez y era tan puñeteramente adorable, que… —James se rio—. Era rara, nunca lo ha dejado de ser, y eso es lo bueno de Bella. Pero ciertamente, eso no ayudó a que tuviese novios, o que la gente la entendiera, sin importar cuánto yo lo intentaba. Nunca era de las que recibía algún dulce en san Valentín, ¿entiendes?

Se encogió de hombros y buscó su propia cerveza. Edward asintió.

—Cuando tenía dieciocho, estábamos en el último año de bachillerato, y un estudiante que se había graduado el año anterior, comenzó a rondarla. Era un imbécil, lo tenía calado desde el principio. Pero en ese entonces, Bella tenía una fascinación con la normalidad, amaba a los hombres mientras más vainilla y remilgados fueran, pensaba que lograría salir de su rareza con algún tipo así a su lado. Yo intenté persuadirla, pero ella no quiso escucharme, en realidad me escuchó pero de alguna manera pensó que exageraba —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Sabes por qué surgió nuestra pequeña festividad?

Edward negó con la cabeza, aunque lo miraba con suma concentración.

—Porque el día de san Valentín de ese año, le rompieron el corazón, y al año siguiente todavía se sentía tan devastada que necesitaba una especie de catarsis.

—Te rompen el corazón y odias la fecha, ¿cómo le permitiste hacer eso? Una mala experiencia no…

—El hijo de perra no solamente le rompió el corazón, Edward. Ella… Mierda, me va a matar si sabe que te lo dije, está en la sección prohibidos aunque te estén torturando… todo lo referente al innombrable, y cuando ella decreta eso, es lo peor que existe. —Lo vio fruncir el ceño más profundamente—. Todo era una jodida apuesta. Por eso la buscaba, del tipo: "veamos si conquisto y me tiro a la rara de la escuela". El tipo la llevó a su casa, se la folló en un maravilloso escenario llenó de hermosos globos de san Valentín y cuando terminó pasó de ella, la dejó allí sola para que se vistiera. Su primera vez, Edward.

—Maldito bastardo… —masculló Edward.

—Pero eso no fue todo —continuó—. Había organizado toda una fiesta y la gente comenzó a llegar justo después que terminaran. Bella me llamó, porque la situación se había vuelto una mierda, con gente que no conocía y que únicamente se reían de ella, sin saber por qué lo hacían. Cuando llegué, ella me pidió que entráramos a la casa porque quería llevarse el bendito arreglo de globos que le había dado. Cuando íbamos a la sala escuchamos las burlas, los gritos. Primero pasamos de ello, hasta que escuchamos su nombre, y vinieron los sonidos…

—¿Sonidos…? —preguntó Edward tirándose hacia atrás—. No…

—En una apuesta se necesitan pruebas, ¿no es así? —le inquirió y lo vio bajar la cabeza.

—Estás mintiendo…

— Ni por asomo… te aseguro que fue la mierda total. Ella se volvió loca, y yo también, rompió la cinta, gracias a Dios mientras yo peleaba con un par de ellos, los seres más idiotas del mundo. Salimos de allí, aprovechando la confusión que generó la llegada de la policía y nos agarró la lluvia. Fue una mierda de evento…

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

—No lo hará, Edward. Nadie lo sabe, solamente yo y únicamente porque estuve allí. —Edward lo miró, y vio que se tensaba pero asintió—. Después de lo que ocurrió, durante mucho tiempo estuvimos filosofando. Ella se tomó como algo personal que nadie pasara ese día solo o triste o jodido por una parva de idiotas. Necesitaba hacer algo para exorcizar lo ocurrido.

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello y James decidió que era suficiente. Ya le había dado demasiado, y si lo entendía o no, no era su problema.

—No estoy aquí porque me agradas, lo cual no lo haces, definitivamente. Sino porque la quiero ver feliz, porque ella es a quién quiero y por más que no logro entender por qué diablos es así, le importas. —Edward iba a replicar pero James no se lo permitió—. No me interrumpas —le ordenó poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta de salida—. Piénsalo bien, porque si lo que quieres para ti es alguien que no piense por sí misma, que se amolde solo a tus necesidades y deseos, que no te perturbe porque tiene su visión de las cosas… deberías decantarte por una de las chicas que están en la habitación. Te recomiendo a Cindy, parece casi humana. La habitación está pagada por la noche, para que disfrutes tu regalo... cualquiera sea el que elijas.

Y sin más salió de allí dejándolo solo.

Edward vio a James salir de la habitación y miró hacía la habitación que le había señalado, encontrando un conjunto de muñecas inflables de distintos tamaños y modelos. Arrugó la cara con expresión de asco, mientras giraba y meditaba sobre lo que había escuchado, y sobre la mierda que le había hecho el hombre sobre los regalos. Caminó hacia ellas y descubrió que en una de sus manos estaba una tarjeta, la tomó y al abrirla descubrió que era una invitación a la dichosa fiesta que se celebraría al día siguiente.

Una parte suya quería salir corriendo y buscar a Bella, pedirle disculpas y abrazarla como si pudiera protegerla de lo que sucedió más de una década atrás. Otra parte se preguntaba si era lo más sensato, cuando al final ella era demasiado distinta a lo que quería. La extrañaba, sí, muchísimo. Su vida parecía que no tenía sentido, también. Ella lo hacía sentir diferente, no tenía que cuidarse, podía mostrar abiertamente sus defectos sabiendo que estaría bien, que lo aceptaría. Era algo extraño cómo lo aceleraba pero a la vez lo contenía. Pero su amigo acababa de meterlo debajo de una aplanadora emocional y realmente se sentía tan perdido que no sabía qué hacer.

Su visión de vida, lo que había querido para él, era tan distinto que le asustaba. Sus padres… Parpadeó y se levantó de la silla, sabiendo ahora lo que tenía que hacer, aunque la simple idea le hacía temblar, ya que no quería abandonarla en esa fecha después de lo que le había contado James.

Pero tenía que hacer eso.

Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó a la operadora.

—Operadora, comuníqueme con el aeropuerto… —pidió mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía al ascensor. Escuchó que le contestaban—. Quiero reservar el vuelo más cercano que tenga para Chicago, Illinois. Esta misma noche, si es posible.

Escuchó a la secretaria teclear algo y cuando dijo que tenía un puesto disponible para un vuelo que salía en dos horas. El alivio lo invadió, necesitaba regresar a su casa y reafirmar cosas que ahora empezaba a dudar, porque sentía que iba a volverse loco.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Diego estuvo empalmado durante todos los días que duró la convención. Trabajó porque tenía que hacerlo y porque su jefe y su propio ascenso dependían de que esa campaña funcionara, pero si hubiera podido al recibir el primer mensaje de Bree con su respectiva fotografía, habría vuelto sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ella había escrito correos cada cierto tiempo en horas que parecían casuales, pero que no lo eran, logrando así que sus mensajes subliminales de que lo echaba de menos, causaran mayor efecto. Le había escrito que lo "necesitaba" y no precisamente para conversar y lo que fue peor, lo que dejó casi sin dormir fue el hecho de que le enviara un correo con la foto de un vibrador en la cama con el mensaje de que eso la acompañaría hasta que él regresara.

Nunca habría imaginado que su mujer fuera tan creativa, si bien ella siempre fue receptiva con él, jamás habían jugado de esa manera y maldita sea le encantaba. Mientras el avión despegaba Diego intentó tranquilizar su ansiedad, cuando llegara a casa Bree estaría esperándolo. Ella nunca le había contestado las llamadas pero le había hecho saber que no estaba enojada a través de la serie de mensajes.

Una vez alzó el vuelo y cuando la azafata dio el permiso para volver a encender aparatos electrónicos luego del despegue, Diego saco su _Ipad_ y la encendió. Tal como lo esperaba un nuevo mensaje aguardaba por él. El asunto del mensaje decía: "Te esperamos". El correo tenía una foto adjunta de las piernas desnudas de Bree en una posición comprometedora. Se notaba que estaba acostada y que ella misma había tomado la foto desde el celular, por el ángulo. Sus piernas estaban abiertas como cuando él se metía entre ellas, lo único que esta vez lo que yacía entre las piernas era el puto consolador y por Cristo Santo, quedó tan excitado que tuvo que ponerse su saco sobre las piernas para disimular tal hecho.

Oh, su mujer se las pagaría esa noche porque simplemente él no podría controlarse ante esa sexy y atrevida Bree y también porque la amaba y estar lejos de ella lo estaba matando en todos los sentidos. Necesitaba a Bree en todos los aspectos de su vida. Hablaría con ella, experimentarían juntos sobre las necesidades de ambos. Fred había tenido razón, la aceptación del ser que amas es en ambos sentidos y quizás viendo lo que ella había hecho estos días, ellos podrían llegar a un punto medio.

Lo que era inaceptable era perderla, eso no lo soportaría porque ella era su otra mitad, él creía firmemente en ello y este tiempo el destino había demostrado que era cierto. Desde que estaba con Bree su vida había mejorado en todos los aspectos, había conseguido un mejor trabajo, había logrado llegar a grados de meditación más elevados y sobre todo la había conquistado a ella. Diego miró por la ventana del avión como se acercaban a Seattle y las luces de la ciudad le recibían.

.

Bree estaba nerviosa había iniciado un libro de una autora nueva de literatura erótica, no conocía este tipo de novelas, la historia era detectivesca, pero tenía escenas de sexo, muy descriptivas y por todos los cielos se había excitado con lo que la tal Marie hacía con su sexy agente, mientras buscaban una casa encantada. La literatura erótica había llegado a la vida de Bree Tanner McDermont para quedarse. Pero aunque la historia iba en lo mejor de la intriga no podía concentrarse, el último mensaje que había enviado a Diego era una foto de sus piernas abiertas en posición de recibir, no sabía cómo se le había ocurrido hacer eso pero a medida que empezó a enviar mensajes con doble sentido a su marido, más caliente y excitada comenzó a sentirse.

De hecho, se había masturbado con el bendito vibrador luego de tomar la foto porque no había aguantado el morbo de todo el asunto. De seguro si James lo supiera se burlaría de ella hasta mearse, pero realmente había disfrutado haciéndolo y logró relajarse para dormir la noche anterior. Había guardado la foto para enviarla justo en el momento en que Diego estaría en el avión, si lo conocía bien llegaría tan duro como una roca y ya ella se encargaría del resto.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaban unos treinta minutos para que Diego llegara a casa por lo que subió a la segunda planta, dejando a oscuras la parte inferior de la casa únicamente con la luz que iluminaba la escalera encendida para él, como invitándolo a subir al dormitorio. Tenía que asegurarse de que él subiría y no se quedaba en el sofá como en los últimos días.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con lencería, el disfraz de conejita sería para más adelante, ese día debía lucir extremadamente sexy y lo logró con un conjunto de camisón de encaje y seda color negro y unas bragas que tenían una apertura que coincidía con sus partes intimas, al abrir las piernas el consolador o bien el pene de Diego podrían entrar sin tener que quitarse la ropa. La idea de hacer el amor y no estar desnuda, sino con una ropa que la hacía sentirse poderosamente sexy la encendía, aún más, si cabía.

Bree escuchó la puerta de la cochera cerrarse mecánicamente dándole la alerta de que Diego estaba en casa. Colocó una silla en mitad de la habitación y se sentó sobre la superficie acolchada dejando la silla justo en el punto donde se podía observar toda la cama.

Diego se sorprendió de encontrar las luces de la estancia apagadas y que solo la de la escalera estuviera encendida. Bree siempre dejaba la luz de la mesa de centro encendida cuando él no estaba, ya que le hacía sentir menos sola. Extrañado se dirigió hacia el dormitorio y una música llegó a sus oídos a medida que se acercaba, no la había escuchado pero el nivel de expectación que llevaba consigo le hizo pensar en sexo. Aunque, sinceramente, en ese instante, hasta un puto mosquito le haría pensar sobre ello. Oh dios, era enfermizo el estado en que se encontraba.

Dejó en el pasillo sus maletas y se quitó el saco colocándolo sobre el equipaje. La cadencia de la música parecía invitarlo dentro del dormitorio. Abrió la puerta de este y las luces estaban apagadas pero unas velas pequeñas colocadas en un arreglo en una mesita alejada de la cama, llenaban de penumbras enigmáticas la habitación.

Diego entró y cerró la puerta. Caminó solo unos pasos cuando vislumbró la figura de su mujer sentada en la cama en posición de loto. Estaba vestida con un conjunto negro que delineaba su figura. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo a la cama y ponerla bajo su cuerpo, pero un ligero ademán de ella lo frenó.

Bree levantó su mano y con ella le señaló la silla frente a la cama. Diego la vio y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Siéntese.

_"¿Me trató de usted?",_ se preguntó Diego para sí mismo. La miró y se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo, esta no era solo Bree, era su mujer dentro de un papel de juego de rol. Sonrió sensualmente, su bebé quería jugar y que lo condenaran al infierno si no le seguía el juego. Le daría todo lo que ella quisiera, aunque sinceramente, nunca había pensado en hacer algo distinto a ello.

—¿Qué quiere de mí, señorita…?

—No importa el nombre, señor, solo siéntese y vea lo que tenemos para usted.

Una vez que Diego cumplió la petición, Bree tomó el control del equipo de sonido y elevó un poco la música. La melodía de _Lounge Beats_ de _Paulo Arruda_, llenó el ambiente cargándolo aun más de sensualidad.

—No importa lo que haga, señor, usted no se mueva. Solamente está permitido mirar en esta habitación. Si incumple esta regla seguridad llegará y lo sacará de aquí… —dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en el centro de la cama y abría sus piernas dejando su sexo expuesto a la febril mirada de Diego.

Diego tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto control para no ir en busca de ese centro tan codiciado. Siguió mirando la escena con lasciva y permaneció en silencio dentro de su papel de voyeur en que su esposa lo había puesto.

Bree empezó a acariciarse las piernas lentamente con sus manos al ritmo de la música, cadenciosa y deliciosamente. Sus caricias eran observadas por su marido y esto lo hacía más excitante. Luego de pasar unos minutos acariciándose las piernas y sus partes con las manos, tomó el pequeño vibrador cuya foto había enviado a Diego por correo y fue rozándolo por sus piernas mientras el ritmo y la vibración empezaban a hacer mella en su cuerpo. Era todo tan morboso y malditamente erótico que ella misma tuvo que controlarse para no pedirle a Diego que olvidara el juego y la tomara salvajemente.

Cuando llegó finalmente a su sexo empezó a acariciarse con este, lenta y cadenciosamente, mientras la música llenaba sus sentidos. Diego la observaba con la respiración entre cortada. Las caricias con el vibrador la hacían emitir gemidos tan deseables que Diego estaba a punto de correrse, el movimiento y la vibración combinado con la mirada de su hombre deseándola y de cierta manera lujuriándola, la hicieron perderse en un orgasmo explosivo y seductor y tan brutal que la dejó exhausta.

Ver a su mujer darse placer para que él lo viera y disfrutara fue el regalo más hermoso y significativo que pudo otorgarle. La emoción que lo embargaba solo era opacada por el inmenso deseo de poseerla que tenía en este momento; sin embargo, se mantuvo en su papel de espectador hasta que ella lo sacase. ¿No era así el juego de rol?

Cuando pudo emitir un sonido entendible, Bree levantó la mirada hacia Diego y vio a un hombre tan excitado que se contenía esperando sus palabras. Esto la llenó de orgullo, ella lo había puesto así y le había gustado ahora solo quería que él la poseyera como quisiera.

—Ven a mí, es tu turno —le dijo y Diego no tuvo que esperar una segunda invitación, se lanzó a la cama y la tomó en sus brazos, envolviéndola y perdiéndose en su olor, ahora mezclado con su excitación y sus secreciones.

Era tan erótico que él no creía que aguantara mucho más y, se fue desvistiendo mientras ella lo observaba. Quedó desnudo para que lo contemplara glorioso, pero no le quitó la ropa a ella, en vez la atrajo hacia sí en el borde de la cama de manera que pudiera apoyarse sobre sus rodillas, en una posición dominante donde su glorioso y bien formado culo quedaba expuesto. Arrancó la delicada prenda con sus manos rasgándola y dejando al descubierto el tesoro anhelado. Recorrió con sus manos el sexo de ella regando sus jugos producto de su orgasmo inducido.

—Eres mía —dijo Diego, como una afirmación de supremacía. Ella se estaba entregando a él sin recato, sin esa barrera que antes los había separado.

Atrajo sus caderas hacia él y la penetró, duro, fuerte, salvajemente, en un ritmo rápido, necesitaba calmarse a sí mismo y tenían mucho tiempo perdido.

—Quiero oírlo de tus labios —exclamó mientras se retiraba de ella dejándola despojada de su eje abrazador, y tomaba el vibrador y lo accionaba.

Bree se contoneaba buscando el roce liberador que no llegaba mientras Diego mantenía su falo en su entrada, esperando su rendición.

—Por favor, Diego —balbuceó

—Dilo…

La embistió fuertemente de nuevo y extendió su mano para agarrarle el hombro.

—¡Soy tuya! —Gritó ella sintiendo que él la empujaba cada vez más profundo en sensaciones.

Sujetándola fuertemente tomó el vibrador y empezó un tortuoso baile entre sus embestidas y el roce del mismo en el clítoris de ella.

Bree estaba sobre sus rodillas, totalmente dominada por Diego y su peso de espaldas a él.

—Sí, mi vida, eres mía para follar, para adorar y… ¡maldita sea, tu culo es mío y tu placer también! —declaró.

—Sí, lo soy, por favor, no… ¡Ahhh!

Bree no pudo terminar su frase ya que un remolino de placer emergió de su vagina tan fuerte que la fue llenando de mil sensaciones.

Diego estaba en casa finalmente, en los brazos de Bree, en la vagina de ella que lo recibía en cada embiste, acunándolo de tal manera que lo hacía sentir completo. Estaba al borde, completamente excitado; la ropa de ella, el espectáculo que le había regalado y su vientre apretándolo hasta casi estrangularlo lo había llevado más allá del límite. Pero era sobre todo su rendición, esa afirmación de que era suya en todos los sentidos lo que lo estaba llevando hacia la cima.

La música cadenciosamente erótica seguía llenando el ambiente mientras ellos se fundían en un ritmo de entrega como no habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

Tenían que hablar, era cierto, pero todo podía esperar, se necesitaban y en estos momentos se daban placer. Uno aceptando al otro tal como era y dejando un espacio en el centro, donde todo lo que necesitaban podía pasar.

Se perdieron ambos en un orgasmo vertiginoso que los llevó más allá de los sentidos. Los susurros de cariño de ambos llenó el ambiente una vez que la música dejo de sonar.

* * *

¿Quiénes escriben estos personajes?

Ya mañana es la fiesta! No podemos creerlo :D

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews: Mariel 1433, carlita16, Gaby Valencia, soles, Soemarie Grey, Guacha, , Cath Robsteniana, LuciaTwihard, Masilobe, Laura Katherine, Chayley Costa, xelatwi, kimjim, Tata XOXO, katanet, ELIA, ela fordyce, Lakentsb, mmenagv, eli, Elisa Mabel, Magtam 1830, vkii, M.L. , Mirella Barbara, ViviORD'Cs, gaviota, iviifican, Juliana ICM.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leernos. Si les gusto o no, dejen reviews :D


	16. San Valentín Primera Parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Esto es un compendio de autoras y la trama pertenece a: _Sarah Crish Cullen, Zoalesita, Bertlin, Lakentsb, Ginegine, Saraes, NikkyScully, Dark Warrior 1000, Betzacosta, Katlyn Cullen, Susana Minguell, Aryam Shields Masen, y Gery Whitlock_.

* * *

_Enredos en San Valentín.__  
__Capítulo XIV.__  
__14 de febrero de 2013.__  
__Jueves._

_PRIMERA PARTE_

* * *

Bree se sentía excitada, algo húmedo y delicioso inundaba su sexo, fue saliendo de su somnolencia para descubrir que su marido le estaba brindando atenciones placenteras a sus clítoris muy temprano en la mañana.

Las imágenes de lo que compartieron la noche anterior llenaron su mente mientras Diego seguía lamiendo y chupando el delicado botón del placer de ella. Hacía tanto que sus mañanas no eran de este tipo, la monotonía los había embebido y eso más los miedos de ambos los llevaron a un abismo que ahora cada vez parecía más lejano.

Las manos de Diego acariciaban sus glúteos mientras la mantenía abierta para devorarla. No había permitido que se desvistiera anoche. Luego de haber hecho el amor la había limpiado pero había dejado su sensual vestimenta mientras ambos cayeron en un sueño reparador.

Al parecer Diego no estaba satisfecho y muy temprano necesitó de ella, Y ahí estaba Bree jadeando de placer y sus gemidos se escuchaban mientras la respiración de su marido se hacía más cadente en cada succión. Ella estaba cerca y él quería más de ella, quería que confiara en él siempre. Sus manos se adelantaron un poco más mientras ella levantaba sus caderas para obtener su liberación. Y él aprovecho ese espacio para acariciar el hueco de su ano. Cuántas veces él había imaginado estar en ese hoyo prohibido y derramarse dentro. Pero cada intento había sido desechado rotundamente por ella, pero esta vez ella se restregó hacia su boca e instintivamente hacia sus dedos que exploraban la corrugosa cavidad.

Ah… esto era el cielo para Diego. Bree explotó en su boca y él succionó cada milímetro de su orgasmo mientras acariciaba la entrada trasera con una promesa de deseo y recompensa.

—Buenos días, bebé.

—Buenos días, amor.

—Te extrañe horrores, Bree.

—Yo también, Diego, no sabes cuánto.

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Lo sé —susurró y se relajó en sus brazos—. Sabes, cuándo mencionaste que te gustaban otras cosas en el sexo, yo nunca quise conocer qué era lo que te gustaba y aun no lo sé. No quiero no saber, deseo conocer todo de ti.

—Y yo quiero que lo conozcas, pero entiéndeme, no quiero cambiarte, te amo, tanto… que duele. Te amo a ti, a Bree, no a lo que puedes o no darme. Me siento muy culpable de mi insatisfacción.

—Shhh amor, yo también tenía miedo y me sentía culpable de no poder ser lo que tu necesitaras, pero Diego, hay cosas que no creo poder hacer nunca.

—Experimentaremos juntos, hay cosas que he hecho por curiosidad pero que tampoco creo que pueda hacer y una de esas es compartirte. Tu deseo es mi deseo y mi placer, nunca podría estar contigo y otra mujer u otro hombre.

—Yo me siento igual, Diego, no puedo pensar en que otro hombre me tome y menos una mujer. Leí sobre muchas cosas y vi los puntos de vista de esas parejas y lo respeto, pero hay cosas que no creo poder hacerlas. Sobre todo la parte de la dominación y sumisión… yo no estoy segura…

—Yo no soy dominante —le interrumpió él acariciando su mejilla—. Siempre me ha gustado una buena mujer que este al mando, como tú anoche. —Ambos sonrieron y temblaron de placer al recordar los eventos de las últimas horas—. No te pediré que hagas nada que no quieras, pero debes decirme qué te gusta, que no y qué quieres experimentar, no negarte a la posibilidad. Me gustaría que la discutieras conmigo. Ahora dime tesoro quién te asesoro en todo esto.

Bree se sonrojo ya que aunque Bella la acompañó y apoyo, fue James quien le había hecho ver cuán equivocada estaba al tener miedo.

—James…

Qué Dios lo ayudara, el mequetrefe pervertido lo había ayudado. Le debería algo ahora al muy bastardo. Diego sabía que esa ayuda había sido para ella aunque él resultara beneficiado en todo momento.

—¡Vaya! Debo agradecerle a tu amigo su asesoría, ahora vamos pequeña hay trabajo que hacer —dijo, Diego tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara de la cama.

Ambos se ducharon juntos y bajaron a la cocina por una rápida taza de café, se les había hecho tarde y se miraron con complicidad ya que la última vez que habían estado allí, ella le había reclamado que ya no llegaban tarde por hacer el amor en las mañanas e irónicamente estaban tarde por sus caricias matutinas.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

La noche anterior Tanya había dormido poco, sus ojeras cuando despertó para ir a trabajar lo confirmaban, y los comentarios de Patrick riéndose de su falta de cordura y coordinación a primera hora de la mañana, ya que él había decidido quedarse esa noche con ella en su apartamento y ahora, mientras Tanya intentaba despertarse con una taza de café caliente, porque la ducha de agua fría no había sido suficiente, él no dejaba de interrogarla acerca de la fiesta de esa misma noche que, según él decía, no se perdería por nada del mundo...

—¿De verdad que es una fiesta de "no San Valentín"? —le volvió a preguntar él porque aún creía que Tanya le tomaba el pelo...

—Yo tampoco acabo de creerlo —le respondió ella sonriendo mientras miraba la invitación que ahora tenía colgada de la puerta de la nevera para no olvidarla.

Bella había insistido mucho en que todas la llevasen consigo, al bar _Hooverville, _que era el lugar elegido para la fiesta, porque esa noche el local estaría cerrado para el público y así evitarían la visita de curiosos y también, por qué no decirlo, de problemas...

—¿Qué problema tiene esa jefa tuya con el día de San Valentín? —le preguntó nuevamente Patrick sin dejar de sonreír mientras Tanya se encogía de hombros...

—No lo sé, creo que tiene algo que ver con Cupido y que se caiga muerto —le respondió Tanya acabando ambos estallando en sonoras carcajadas—. Estaba pensando que podríamos pasar de ir —añadió cuando dejó de reír rezando en hebreo para que él aceptase esa opción y no quisiese ir, así tendría una excusa para no hacerlo tampoco...

—¿Estás loca? No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —exclamó riendo a mandíbula batiente...

—Me lo suponía —susurró Tanya mientras se llevaba la taza de café a los labios, viendo como se vestía para irse, y decidiendo que tenía que hacer lo mismo, ansiaba irse de allí así fuera para trabajar...

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Bella abrió los ojos sintiendo como los rayos de la luz golpeaba todo alrededor de su habitación. Normalmente, en un san Valentín cualquiera, ya estaría de pie, saltando alrededor, sabiendo que había mucho que hacer, y andaría alistándose atorada para comenzar a adornar donde quiera que fuera a realizarse la fiesta.

Incluso, ya a esa hora estaría aporreando la puerta de la casa de James, como había hecho en las pocas oportunidades que no quedaban en la casa del otro, para comenzar con la tarea.

Ciertamente, ese año era completamente distinto. Únicamente que no del modo que había pensado cuando había iniciado ese mes con tantas… posibilidades en su universo.

Se sentó en la cama y acomodó su cabello alborotado hacia atrás, meditando sobre lo que había deseado siempre y lo que había tenido normalmente. Contra todo lo que pensaran de ella, siempre había deseado formar parte del planeta tierra, quizás tuviera ideas radicales, o era un poco distinta en cuanto apreciaciones y formas de actuar, pero en el fondo tenía los mismos anhelos que los demás.

Quería enamorarse libremente, quería sonreír, quería compartir con una pareja y con sus amigos, solamente porque lo deseaba, no porque algo se lo imponía. Quería tomar sus propias decisiones y deseaba, contra todo, que cada persona lo hiciera.

También quería a Edward…

Tragó grueso y se levantó porque tenía que comenzar el día por fin, tenía mucho que hacer, y aunque por primera vez agravaba el castigo de Jessica a la decoración de la fiesta, únicamente porque tenía cabreándola desde días atrás y por la escena del día anterior con Ángela, donde había ofendido a Ben, también era cierto que necesitaba comenzar a moverse ya que necesitaría ayuda.

Ella se había caracterizado por superar cualquier prueba, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Después de todo, siempre había creído que todo tenía su parte positiva, y que la vida era fascinante, pero que para disfrutarla tenía que ser vista de la forma correcta. Así mismo pensaba con respecto al amor, quizás por eso había pasado por tantos golpes a su corazón. Pero esa vez había creído que sería distinto.

Jamás le había importado que Edward y ella fueran diferentes. No quería alguien que fuera igual a sí misma. Si fuera así, James y ella hubiesen congeniado y terminado enamorados desde años atrás. Y aunque se querían, nunca habían llegado más allá, fuera por amistad, para no arriesgar lo que tenían, o porque no había atracción sexual suficiente. Igual, nunca habían dado ese paso. Y en parte era porque quería algo distinto. Solamente tendría que buscar otra forma de distinto, alguien que no le imponga o le mienta, odiaba que lo hicieran. Podría aceptar un poco de omisión o manipulación, después de todo, era ligeramente experta sobre ello. Pero eso no era igual a que le mintiesen, o que le quitasen su poder de decisión.

Esos eran unos grandes _no_ en su lista.

Escuchó que aporreaban su puerta y frunció el ceño, aunque después sonrió porque se imaginaba quién era el que llamaba. Por un segundo sospechó que era Edward, pero desde el día anterior había dejado de llamarla por teléfono. Ni siquiera había hecho un pequeño esfuerzo, como ir a su oficina o buscarla en su casa. Quizás había pensado que no valía la fuerza el esfuerzo, no que quisiera que lo hiciese, aún estaba lo suficiente dolida para no saber cómo reaccionar si lo veía, le había prohibido a James que lo castigara, pero no estaba segura de no matarlo a porrazos si lo tenía en frente.

No, mejor que se quedara alejado.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con James que la esperaba con una bolsa que imaginaba tenía el desayuno y dos cafés.

—Hola, nena, ¿qué haces en pijama? Ya te hacía vestida y dando brinquillos alrededor… ¿Alguna noticia de ya sabes quién? —Bella negó con la cabeza mientras lo dejaba entrar.

—Bien, entonces es mas idiota de lo que podía suponer —le respondió crípticamente mientras la alzaba en volandas—. ¡Vamos, nena, qué hoy es el día!

—Estás más animado que normalmente —le refirió tomando el café y bebiendo un buen sorbo, mientras respiraba llenándose de su olor. Cualquier cosa que sirviera para revitalizarla.

—Es el día—no, por supuesto que estoy animado… —comentó elevando sus cejas divertido.

—Oh, no, ¡yo sé qué te tiene así…! —exclamó emocionada—. Es que hoy volverás a ver a la chica misteriosa… —anunció divertida. James puso los ojos en blanco.

—Puede que no venga, ¿sabes? —le inquirió con un dejo irritación y ella frunció el ceño, para después negar con la cabeza.

—Estaría loca si no lo hace — le respondió dándole ánimos — Eres un sol…

—Déjalo correr, nena —le indicó James sentándose en su sofá estrella y abriendo las bolsas con la comida—. Eso no importa ahora, vamos a enfocarnos en la fiesta, y en hacer los preparativos finales. Después de todo, ya yo tengo mi cita, esta noche…

—¿Sí? —preguntó Bella dando un brinquillo y sentándose sobre el mueble, apoyando su trasero en el reposabrazos, y sus pies en el almohadón. Ver a su amigo lo animaba, y ciertamente ese día era uno de celebración.

Quizás sería un poco diferente a lo que se había imaginado, ya lo había aceptado, pero también lo disfrutaría, ya que gran parte de las personas que quería, estarían presentes.

—Ni creas que te voy a dejar pasar esto —le indicó y Bella lo miró abochornada—. Para que quede claro no te dejare sola… no esta noche, no bajo ninguna circunstancia —Tomó la carpeta y sonrió maliciosamente—. ¿Quieres saber mi última idea?

Ella asintió aunque esas últimas palabras le hicieron sentir totalmente inquieta y preocupada, por algo más que Edward.

Definitivamente, este estaba resultando ser el san Valentín más distinto de todos.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Tres días habían transcurrido desde que se había reencontrado con su hija, no había sido fácil para él, tan pronto se habían quedado en la habitación del hospital, Sophie había empezado a llorar.

Garrett no era conocido por su paciencia, la había arrullado, le había intentado cantar como había visto a su nana, pero nada resultaba al final había agradecido al cielo cuando Tanya entró a socorrerlo

Ella únicamente había tomado a la bebé en brazos y había tarareado una canción y la bebé había dejado de llorar. Luego de eso una enfermera había entrado y le había dado lo que parecía un medicamento ganándose un mohín por parte de Sophie seguido muy rápidamente de un puchero y un balbuceo, como si la niña le dijera alguna palabrota a esa mala mujer por lo que le había dado de tomar, eso y la cara de desconcierto de Tanya al ver la reacción de la pequeña le había sacado una carcajada.

La primera en seis meses de dolor.

Ahora quería pasar el mayor tiempo con su hija, que ella lo reconociera. En esos dos días se había dado cuenta que a la pequeña rubia también le gustaba su barba y que tenía un amor extraño con su cabello, para ella era simplemente fascinante jalárselo.

—Sí, lo sé pequeña, debo cortarlo un poco —decía sonriendo cada vez que Sophie tiraba de su cabello. Había suspendido las clases extras de Mallory dándole un ultimátum a la chica para mejorar su promedio o tendría que reprobarla, no había caso, esa mujer solo tenía la cabeza para sostener su cabello. Lo había amenazado con difamarlo delante del comité de la universidad pero él solo había arqueado una ceja y la había retado.

Después había hablado con el decano de la universidad y le había solicitado reducir sus horas laborales y con mucha renuencia ya que el semestre estaba avanzado el señor Thompsom había accedido. Ahora iba a comenzar a pasar más tiempo en casa, solamente se despegaría de Sophie cuando tuviese que dar clases.

Poco a poco la niña lo reconocía, la había bañado, vestido y ahora intentaba darle de comer fallando estrepitosamente en el intento, se había dado cuenta que el pasatiempo favorito de su nena era escupir su papilla y era mejor cuando atinaba a las camisetas. María intentaba ayudar pero él prefería hacerlo solo.

Era jueves, catorce de febrero, a pesar de su recién descubierto amor por su hija se había levantado con el peso de la ausencia de Kate. Era el primer san Valentín que no pasaban juntos y a ella le había encantado la fecha, siempre hacían algo diferente. Garrett no era un ser muy creativo pero ella se las ingeniaba para hacer algo hermoso y romántico.

Había caminado por los pasillos de la universidad viendo los jóvenes derramar miel a diestra y siniestra más no le dio importancia, necesitaba llegar al departamento y refugiarse en el aroma de su bebé.

¿Cuán estúpida puede llegar a ser una persona que no se da cuenta que hay diferentes tipos de amor no hay remplazos ni sustitutos?, meditó. El truco estaba en identificar el lugar correspondiente para cada uno de esos amores.

Pasó por la floristería que quedaba cerca de su universidad y compró el ramo de orquídeas más grande que había, Kate las había amado ya que le traían buenos recuerdos.

Condujo hasta su casa y cuando llegó María ya tenía lista a Sophie quien lucía un bello vestido en color lila junto con una cinta que adornaba su cabecita, tomo a su hija en brazos y le pidió a su empleada que los acompañara.

Al llegar al _Hall of Eternity Cementery,_ sacó a Sophie del vehículo, sacándola de la sillita que había comprado y le pidió a María que lo esperase afuera necesitaba hacer eso solo, cargándola.

Como días atrás caminó entre las bóvedas hasta llegar a la bóveda que contenía los restos de Kate.

—Hola amor —se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la lápida mientras sostenía a Sophie—. Es hermosa, ¿cierto? —dijo al aire colocando las orquídeas a un lado de la lápida y quitando los restos de hojas de la misma—. Lo siento tanto, amor, pero todo va ser diferente —dejo una de sus rodillas en el césped y levanto la otra de tal manera que pudiese colocar a la bebé sentada sobre esta—. Estoy aquí, primero porque a pesar de que no estás aquí, te amo Kate, te amo y nunca voy a dejar de amarte, segundo porque necesito hacer una nueva promesa una que estoy seguro no voy a romper. —Sophie empezó a gorgotear y él dio un suave beso en su pelito rubio—. Prometo estar para ti, Sophie, siempre... Prometo no volver a dejarte atrás, prometo protegerte sobre todo, cuidarte con mi vida y amarte como jamás poder llegar a amar a nadie más, no puedo cambiar lo que ya paso, pero puedo asegurarte que no se volverá a repetir —colocó una de sus manos sobre el nombre de su esposa—. Te lo juro, amor.

Estuvo varios minutos allí, sintiendo como el viento los acariciaba mientras él sostenía el pedacito de luz que su esposa había dejado y que por ciego no se había dado cuenta. Cuando salió del cementerio María los esperaba apoyada en el coche mirando a un punto inexistente, acomodó a Sophie entre sus brazos y llegó junto a la morena.

—¿Tienes familia, María? —le preguntó tan pronto estuvieron dentro del coche.

—Mi madre vive en un pueblito cerca de Port Ángeles, señor —dijo sin mirarlo, era la primera vez desde que estaba a su servicio que el patrón le decía algo más que "_cállala_", "_desaparécela_" o "_duérmela_".

—¿Hace cuánto no la ves? —preguntó sin dejar de ver a Sophie desde el retrovisor que estaba profundamente dormida en su sillita nueva.

—Desde que trabajo para usted —contestó la muchacha sin miramientos.

Garrett parqueó el coche y buscó su billetera dentro de sus pantalones—. Tengo unos días libres en la universidad. —Saco el dinero entregándoselo a la chica—. Toma un taxi, ve a casa, empaca lo que puedas y ve con tu madre —dijo estoico antes de quitar los seguros de la camioneta.

—Pe... Pero señor ¿y Sophie…?

—Yo me hare cargo. —Sonrió ladinamente sin dejar de ver a su estrella—. Solo asegúrate de estar el lunes, no creo que se vea bien que presente mi seminario con un cangurero rosa atado al pecho —volvió a sonreír.

—¿Está usted seguro, señor? —preguntó asombrada, pero sin poder evitar el brillo en sus ojos.

—Seguro no, pero me las apañare... Anda, has lo que te he dicho y te espero el lunes. —La chica miró los orbes azules del moreno buscando algo que le dijera que era una mala idea pero él se veía seguro y ella sabía que necesitaba ese tiempo a solas con la niña.

—Tiene mi numero celular, no dude en llamarme si necesita algo, también puede llamar a la señorita Tanya.

—Vete ya, María —bufó mientras la chica bajaba del auto y abría la puerta para depositar un dulce beso en la cabecita de Sophie que abrió sus ojitos como presintiendo la locura que acababa de hacer su padre. María cerró la puerta y él no arrancó el coche hasta que ella no se hubiese ido en el taxi—. Bien, Sophie Katherine Smith, estamos solos hasta el fin de semana —dijo mirando a su hija. La nena sonrió y Garret no supo si era una sonrisa siniestra de maldad o era una de _"nos apañaremos"_.

Sonrió antes de encender el coche, y que Dios lo protegiera…

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

La sonrisa en el rostro de Ben cuando llegó a trabajar esa mañana era difícil de ocultar. Tanto que Emmett le había preguntado varias veces, algunas incluso con preocupación, si había ocurrido algo que debiera saber, aunque no lo creyera posible, ya que le constaba que se había pasado los últimos tres días enfrascado en su trabajo más de lo habitual y que supiera no había salido de juerga. Eso antes de pasar a las burlas habituales sobre las posibles causas de que su amigo tuviera repentino cambio y no pudiera cerrar la boca para volver a esa maldita expresión de ogro que lo había caracterizado todos estos años.

Ben simplemente negaba con su cabeza y le levantaba un dedo de vez en cuando mientras trataba de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo para acabar de una maldita vez y largarse. Sobre todo porque su amigo también estaba distinto, más animado, y tampoco quería soltar prenda sobre ello.

Todavía tenía varios detalles que no había resuelto sobre lo que quería hacer esa noche, y demasiadas cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza que quería estuvieran encaminadas antes de pasar a buscar a Ángela esa noche.

A pesar de su empeño, tardó varios segundos extras frente a la maquina de café a mitad de la mañana, completamente distraído, sus pensamientos volando en torno a todo lo que había sucedido en su vida en los últimos días. Sobre todo después que desde que el día comenzó, nada había seguido la rutina de siempre. Comenzando con su madre llamándolo antes de que saliera de la cama, como todos los catorce de febrero últimamente, para asegurarse de que al menos alguien le deseara un feliz día de San Valentín a su niño triste.

Luego en McCarty`s, a medida que avanzaba la mañana y con ella el chismorreo de pasillo como todos los días, también podía apreciar el cambio —cada vez menos sutil— con que las personas se lo quedaban viendo cuando pasaba por los pasillos.

—_Ángela… —_suspiró, con una mezcla extraña de emociones atravesándolo.

No la había visto desde el día anterior, desde que se habían cruzado a la salida del baño y ella le había dicho que iría a la fiesta, pero _con él_. No se lo había esperado. Es decir, esperaba que al menos ella aceptara _ir_, y una vez ahí él haría su movida pero… esto cambiaba completamente la visión que tenía sobre lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Y le gustaba, diablos que sí le gustaba.

Después se había enterado con detalles de la épica bofetada a Jessica en los baños. No porque quisiera sino porque Esme había sido testigo circunstanciales del momento y a pesar de estar de acuerdo en que fue por una causa justa, hubo que resolver algún llamado de atención a ambas debido a que el clima general había quedado algo tenso, y tuvieron una mini reunión en la oficina con Emmett.

Ben no sabía si estar orgulloso de ella y felicitarla por haber puesto por fin a Jessica en su lugar, o si sacudirla por llamar la atención de los jefes sobre sí misma de esa forma. Sobre todo conociendo la situación en la que estaba y cuánto dependía de su trabajo. Pero lo que Ángela había hecho lo impactaba, profundamente. Ella no había sido una perra superficial defendiendo su territorio en una discusión típica de pasillos de secundaria, ella había reaccionado así _por él_. Lo había defendido con uñas y dientes como una leona, sin medir consecuencias ni testigos, y eso…_le encendía, _en maneras que no estaba dispuesto a admitirse todavía. No recordaba haberse sentido de esa manera por una mujer en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Luego, el llamado de Tanya casi al final del día lo había sorprendido. Ella había estado bastante renuente con respecto al favor que le había pedido de investigar a Goldberg y la sociedad que había tenido con Jonathan Webber años atrás, aunque no se había negado, e incluso ya le había anticipado algunos datos relevantes por donde había comenzado a buscar, Ben era consciente de que lo hacía solo por lealtad a él. Tanya había cambiado su actitud incluso disculpándose por haber sido una mala amiga y haberla juzgado sin conocer, le había dicho que por fin entendía lo que él veía en Ángela, y que definitivamente esa chica le gustaba, y terminó ofreciéndole su ayuda para lo que fuera necesario, tanto con el asunto del fraude como para conquistarla.

Todo eso solo lo dejaba en situación de acelerar las cosas… No que no quisiera, pero se había repetido cientos de veces luego del fin de semana que iba a tomarse las cosas con calma, que de avanzar en la relación, que de hecho era evidente ya tenían, _no_ iba a llamarla a la oficina para hablar de cosas personales, que no aprovecharía para hacerlo en cualquier momento que tuviera un respiro, y _no_ iba a acosarla en el vestíbulo del edificio _casualmente_ sobre el horario de salida para acompañarla a casa. Como tampoco iba a invitarla a salir entre semana, porque le constaba Ángela nunca lo hacía y además ya bastaba con la bendita fiesta de esa noche. Y si por casualidad se tentaba, solo le textearía una o dos veces durante el día, solo para recordarle que estaba allí, y que solo en caso de que ella le marcara entonces se dejaría llevar un poco con lo que hablaran...

Había sido difícil, cumplir con todas esas absurdas restricciones durante tres días, y se estaba conformando con el hecho de saber que eran _sus_ ramos de rosas los que adornaban su escritorio cada mañana, con buenos deseos para el día escritos en tarjetitas con imágenes de los personajes de las películas que habían visto juntos, que estaba seguro, la harían sonreír.

La verdad era que su lado territorial estaba de fiesta de saber que eran _sus_ flores y no las de ningún otro galán de: _"te follaré esta noche"_, a pesar que no lo supiera nadie más que ella y él. Aunque gracias a la entrometida de Jessica Stanley, estaba seguro ahora lo sabia todo McCarty`s, lo cual no le quitaba el estado permanente de gloria en que estaba solo porque Ángela no las había botado.

Estaba casi seguro de que Ángela lo quería, tanto como él, y eso hacía que la euforia ganara con creces sobre el miedo a asustarla, y decidió que era hora de dejar que algunas cosas salieran a la luz…

Ya le había dicho a Aro que harían esa exposición que le había ofrecido, no porque de repente le interesara ganar renombre o dinero con la fotografía, sabía que era bueno, era algo que hacía desde que era un adolescente y a lo que dedicaba el alma, y si quisiera tal vez podría haberlo buscado hacía mucho tiempo. Pero ahora, en este momento de su vida, este hecho era una oportunidad para concretar ese cambio que se estaba operando en el últimamente, ese deseo de volver a vivir. Exponer sus fotos era una manera de admitir públicamente que estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, dispuesto a exponerse para ser mirado, para ser juzgado incluso, y lo mas importante, se sentía listo para ser mirado por ella.

La idea tomó forma en su cabeza mientras caminaba a casa la noche anterior, como era su costumbre, dejándose abrazar por el frío aire y rememorando los detalles de la discusión de Ángela y Jessica que Emmett le había transmitido luego de que Esme y Bella se fueran de la oficina. Ni siquiera lo dudó y se encontró llamando a Alex, el chico que se encargaba de preparar el lugar para pedirle un favor especial. Lo iba a llevar a cabo esta noche, no iba a esperar mas, después de la fiesta Ben llevaría a Ángela a una exposición privada…

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Edward aparcó el auto de alquiler frente a la casa de sus padres y apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento mientras recordaba lo feliz que había sido crecer allí. No era irracional o estúpido, sabía que sus padres habían peleado e imaginaba que habían tenido alguna crisis; pero lo que recordaba eran los abrazos, los besos, las sonrisas. Nunca había escuchado un grito o un insulto dirigido hacia uno de ellos y existía una especie de respeto que inclusive tantos años después, aún no había conseguido llevar a la realidad con alguna de sus parejas o ver en alguna de las otras parejas de sus amigos o conocidos que hubiese conocido.

Eso era lo que había querido con Bella, más que con cualquier otra persona, y no entendía bien porqué, ya que eran tan diferentes que era imposible conseguir esa afinidad. Después de todo, sus padres habían sido un frente unido toda la vida, ¿no era así? Eso no habían podido conseguirlo sino fueran iguales o por lo menos con los mismos valores.

No era que Bella y él no lo tuvieran, después de haber pasado el vuelo hasta la casa de sus padres y el trayecto al hotel donde se había quedado analizando las palabras de James, podía comprender por qué ella sentía la necesidad de hacer esa fiesta. Y también tomó conciencia de hasta qué grado lo había arruinado todo al entregarle los boletos para el viaje a Francia. También entendió sobre los regalos y sabía que nunca volvería a hacerlo, realmente la había cagado con eso.

A pesar que en realidad, los regalos jamás fueron lo importante, solamente servían para un objetivo, que no había conseguido.

Se bajó del carro, pero en vez de entrar a su casa la rodeó por unos segundos, caminando por el vecindario en el que había crecido. Escuchó los ladridos de un perro y al alzar la mirada quedó sorprendido. Frente a él estaba una rubia que tenía muchos años sin ver.

—¡Edward! —lo saludó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Hola, Candy, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó y la vio asentir con una ligera sonrisa coqueta. Él parpadeó mientras recordaba cuando era un adolescente, había perdido la virginidad con ella, y había querido casarse inmediatamente.

—Bien, estoy ahora viviendo una temporada con mis padres. Acabo de divorciarme…

—Lo siento —respondió parpadeando de nuevo.

—¿Te quedarás mucho en el vecindario?

Él negó con la cabeza y recibió una sonrisa tímida por parte de ella. Se despidió después de unas palabras y alejó pensando en cómo había hecho algo audaz con una mujer mayor, había quedado a su lado. Al igual que había sucedido con su novia Universitaria.

Y también, después, con Bella. Frunció el ceño y caminó hacia la casa de sus padres, meditando sobre ello, y sintiendo que las palabras de James retumbaban contra sus oídos.

Caminó hasta la parte trasera. Su madre la abría cada mañana para ir a darle de comer a sus pájaros. Amaba la avicultura como nada en el planeta, cuidarlos, criarlos, podía pasar sentada horas en el pequeño sofá de cuadros desgastado, únicamente viendo a sus pájaros cantar y moverse entre las jaulas. Así que no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando la encontró dentro en su pequeño criadero, con una taza de café en sus manos y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Sonrió al observarla y se acercó haciendo ruido ya que no quería asustarla. Su cabello castaño rojizo ondulaba al viento y al girarse vio que sus ojos azules brillaban.

—¡Eddy! —gritó su madre levantándose del sofá y corriendo a abrazarlo. Ella era la única que lo llamaba así, y era porque se llamaba igual que su padre, y así los había diferenciado.

—Hola, mamá —saludó besándola y casi alzándola en el proceso.

—¿Qué haces acá? No te esperaba. ¿Tu padre sabía que venías? —le preguntó y él negó con la cabeza.

—Fue de improviso, necesitaba… Tenía que venir y sentir mi hogar, tal vez… Centrarme o quizás huir. —Su madre lo miró con el ceño fruncido y subió su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

—Ven conmigo, el cantar de Clara siempre ayuda a que uno se desahogue mejor…

Edward asintió ya que esa era una de las frases predilectas de su madre, y besando su mejilla se acercó y se sentó en el sofá. Escuchó que gritaba por su padre y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Dónde está Bella? ¿No vino contigo? —le inquirió su madre para después mirarlo y asentir—. ¿Tiene que ver con ella?

Él asintió y comenzó a contar todo, que su relación iba maravillosamente, lo de la bendita fiesta, y lo del pasaje.

—Dime que no hiciste eso… —se quejó su madre negando con la cabeza—. Te crie para actuar mejor que eso, Eddy…

—La quería para mí… —se quejó pasando una mano por la cara.

—Pues esa no era la manera… —reclamó Elizabeth con voz severa

—Lo sé… —respondió recordando las palabras de ella, y ahora comprendiendo porqué era tan importante tomar esas decisiones—. Ustedes dos lo hacen ver tan sencillo —comentó pasando una mano cubriendo la cobertura del sofá—. Siempre he deseado tener algo como lo que me enseñaron, pero en la vida real es distinto.

—Edward… —escuchó que su padre saludaba desde fuera del criadero y Edward sonrió antes de salir y abrazarlo, con cariño.

—Cielo, ¿a qué no sabes? Su novia hace una fiesta contra san Valentín… —comentó Elizabeth llegando a su lado y abrazándolo. Su padre se carcajeó.

—Vaya, ya sabía yo que por algo me caía bien. Cuando éramos novios tu madre y yo siempre discutíamos en esa fecha, yo soy malo con eso, y un año me olvidé… Ella iba a dejarme…

Elizabeth golpeó su pecho y sonrió.

—No seas malo, Edward, cariño, no fue así.

—¿No? —le inquirió su padre abrazándola—. Me decía que no la quería lo suficiente porque no me acordaba de esas fechas…

—Sí, eso sí lo dije. A veces era un poco atolondrada… —comentó Elizabeth abrazando a su esposo con mayor fuerza—. Pero él me dijo que me quería aún más, y me regalo un chocolate. Así nacieron las notas y las flores que tanto yo le enviaba…

—Tendremos que ir a una de esas fiestas, sería divertido, ¿a qué no? —Le hizo cosquillas a su madre y ella golpeó su mano mientras miraba significativamente a Edward. Él solamente pudo reírse sobre eso.

—Podría ser… suena divertido…

Vio cómo su padre se apartaba.

—¿Vas a comer aquí? —le inquirió mirándolo interesado—. Déjame decirle a Benita que ponga otro plato.

Lo vieron ir y su madre se giró hacia él

—Ninguna relación es fácil, Eddy. Todos tuvimos periodos de adaptación, la idea no es encontrar una persona igual a ti, sino permitir que te sorprenda, que no sepas qué va a hacer, porque si no es así, ¿para qué molestarse? Es también estar dispuesto a cambiar no tu personalidad, sino tú forma de pensar, ya no son uno, son dos. Dos sujetos completamente distintos, con gustos distintos, solamente hay que respetarlos…

—Eso lo dijo ella… —comentó apartando la mirada. Recordando sus palabras, que aún días después, seguían siendo dagas. Le había acusado de vengarse, y la había hecho llorar. Aún le atormentaba.

—Tu padre odia a mis aves… —comentó Elizabeth divertida.

—Yo no sabía eso… —respondió Edward frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué ibas a saberlo? No es algo para él, es algo que yo disfruto —indicó Elizabeth encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero al final del día, no te conformes con la persona que sea la mejor para ti, Eddy, busca siempre a la que te hace querer ser una mejor persona. Así que la pregunta aquí es qué tipo es Bella.

Edward parpadeó y bajó la mirada, antes de sonreír y ver que su madre se apartaba, porque su padre le había llamado.

¿Una persona que lo hacía mejor?

Bella lo enloquecía, lo desquiciaba, siempre lo tenía al borde porque nunca sabía qué iba a hacer, cómo iba a reaccionar. Después de todo, ¿qué mujer odiaba un regalo romántico y saltaba emocionada por una simple expresión?

Ella lo alteraba, en niveles insospechados y… su vida había dejado de ser una simple regla, o un simple acto monótono para volverse en algo diferente.

No se reía cuando hacía el ridículo, bailaba a su lado como si se enorgulleciera de sus defectos y cuando lo amaba… era como si nada más lo amara a él, solamente él existiera.

Ella… Parpadeó cuando la recriminación mayor de esa noche llegó a su fin.

Justo allí supo la razón por la que la amaba, y le hirió no habérselo dicho cuando había podido. No haberlo comprendido antes.

Observó la casa de sus padres, y los miró a ellos sentándose en la mesa de la cocina. Toda su vida había querido tener algo como eso, era cierto. Pero la verdad, era que no sabía realmente lo que ellos tenían, solo ellos lo hacían y solo a ellos les funcionaba.

Lo que había necesitado, y anhelaba aún, estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, incluso si no fuera nada de lo que hubiese conocido o fuera tan distinto que le aterrorizaba, no importaba, porque era un terror que le hacía sentir vivo. Y él tenía que recuperarla, porque nada de eso valdría la pena, si ella no estaba a su lado.

La pregunta era, cómo podría hacerlo, y si aún tenía alguna posibilidad

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Ángela estrujó sus dedos con ansiedad. Desde que el día comenzara no podía más de la ansiedad. No había visto a Ben después del incidente con Jessica en los baños pero sabia que él ya se había enterado, porque lo sabía todo McCarty`s. ¡Solo había que ver la manera en que la miraban cuando llegó a su piso!

_¡Patéticos sin vida propia!_

El espectáculo había sido con risitas incluidas de las otras asistentes cuando el chico de la florería llegó minutos después para dejar otro ramo para ella. El corazón le latía a mil. Era el día de san Valentín y además de la revolución que eso suponía a nivel general, Ángela estaba aterrada porque iría a la bendita fiesta con Ben, algo que se veía ligeramente diferente esta mañana de la anterior, cuando solo era un asunto que les atañía a ellos dos, pero ahora era de dominio público gracias a Jessica. No que fuera a plantarlo, estaba decidida a dar ese paso, hasta lo ansiaba, pero era el hecho sentirse en el ojo del tornado, y de estar siendo juzgada, no era algo que le agradara.

_El karma es una perra, ¿verdad?_

Lo peor es que se lo merecía completamente por haber pasado demasiado tiempo buscando atención, claro que por cosas mucho más superficiales como ser la mejor vestida del día o de la semana, compitiendo por el cabello más brillante, el maquillaje más glamoroso, los mejores zapatos, la última bolsa de moda, tener las mejores citas yendo por ella los viernes, y sobre todo por mantener su figura perfecta para ser la envidia del resto, haciéndoles creer que no se pasaba horas dedicándose a pulir detalles, o ejercitarse. Cosas que ahora se daba cuenta, habían sido completamente vacías y solo le producían una satisfacción vana, nada parecido a lo que había sentido el lunes por la mañana al encontrarse un ramo anónimo en su escritorio y saber que era de Ben, porque ¿quien más le enviaría una tarjetita con Alex el Leon bailando en plan sexy para desearle un buen comienzo de semana? Eso sí que la hacía sonreír verdaderamente.

Las palabras acompañando las flores y la caja de chocolate de esta mañana la habían dejado sin habla:

_Feliz San Valentín para la mujer que me hace volver a la vida cuando me mira, y que ve a través de mí como yo quisiera que ella se vea a si misma_.

_B._

El efecto duró hasta que Esme la había llamado sin pedirle ningún recado. Eso era otra cosa que la tenía al borde de la histeria. Había golpeado a otra persona en horario de trabajo y frente a un montón de personas al parecer. Había temido que la despidiera y eso la iba puesto al borde de un ataque cardiaco. ¿Qué iba a hacer si la despedía? Agradecidamente solamente le habían hecho un llamado de atención, pero no soportarían otro arranque de esos. Tenía que mantenerse alejada de Jessica y de su maldad para siempre.

* * *

_*ESV*_

* * *

Emmett salió de la oficina a la hora del almuerzo tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible, el ambiente estaba lleno de expectación por la tan mentada fiesta de Odio a san Valentín… su estado de ánimo no estaba para esa fiesta precisamente, porque su estado de euforia pasional y amorosa no le permitía odiarlo, aunque sabía que la fiesta solamente rechazaba la idea comercial que le daban al amor cuando uno podía expresarlo todos los días del año sin estar condicionado.

Los años anteriores en que había asistido a la fiesta había tenido como misión ligarse a alguna chica, follar como loco y seguir tranquilo con su vida de hombre exitoso; pero ahora que tenía a su inocente chica, temía corromperla en esa fiesta, además que Rosalie no se sentiría muy cómoda cuando Bella y James sacaran a relucir algunas de sus locas ideas pervertidas. Sí, él quería pervertir a su chica, pero esa era una tarea que dependía solo de él, y a su manera.

Su inocente chica lo había citado para que fueran a un lugar muy especial para ella, _"es un día de dar y nosotros vamos a dar",_ le había dicho eufórica por teléfono emocionándolo de una manera no muy santa, porque desde que le había hecho tener su primer orgasmo, no paraba de pensar en lo que sería hacer el amor con ella. Únicamente el amor que sentía por ella le hacía contenerse e ir despacio, disfrutando de la experiencia. Aunque esa espera lo mantenía duro.

Llego al prescolar donde trabajaba y bajó del coche al verla en la puerta despidiendo a sus pequeños alumnos con una radiante sonrisa. La observó de lejos hasta que se fue el último pequeño.

Rosalie se sintió observada y dirigió su vista justo hasta donde estaba Emmett, se despidió de sus compañeras y corrió hasta donde él se encontraba, como siempre, saltó a sus brazos y dejó un corto beso en sus labios.

—Hola, amor, llegaste rápido —le dijo mientras se dejaba estrechar en los brazos de Emmett que se deleitaba del aroma que desprendía su cabello.

—No aguantaba un minuto más en esa locura, todos estaban como locos por el día, la oficina completa era un santuario a san Valentín, por donde volteaba habían flores, globos, que este año se salvaron del ataque de Bella, porque le di el día, es un verdugo con ellos — le decía el castaño risueño mientras la rubia lo miraba con adoración—. Y la mejor manera de hacer la vista gorda de las escapadas de más de un empleado y directivo es saliendo también —terminó de explicarle riendo.

—Creo entenderla, a… ¿Bella?, nunca me han gustado los corazones, ni nada que refleje esta celebración egoísta, el amor va más allá de estar solo o acompañado, el amor es paciente, servicial, es dar, sin pedir nada a cambio y ser feliz con eso, por eso te invité para que me acompañaras a dar amor —dejó un beso en los labios de Emmett y se soltó de su agarre apurándolo—. Vamos grandote, ¡nos espera una experiencia única! —exclamó mientras empujaba a Emmett para que subiera al coche.

—Al menos déjame ser un caballero —le sonrió mientras la guiaba a la puerta de copiloto para después correr y montarse tras el volante—. Espero sus indicaciones, señorita.

Ella le indicó el camino durante cuarenta y cinco minutos. Emmett se sorprendió al ver la fachada de una antigua capilla, y al lado de esta una acogedora casa, la miró con una sonrisa expectante antes de hablar.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó mientras desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad y Rosalie lo imitó.

—La capilla, es la que dirige el padre Alberto, y esa casa que ves allí —dijo señalando la casa—. Es una casa hogar que alberga a niños entre cero meses y diez años que lamentablemente perdieron a sus padres.

—Wow. —Emmett estaba completamente sorprendido de que ella lo hubiese llevado allí—. Ellos… están solos —musitó el castaño con un nudo en la garganta, de solo imaginar que hubiese estado en una situación así, y fue peor el nudo al caer en cuenta que ella, su Rosalie había quedado sola en el mundo con tan solo doce años.

—No diría solos, sus padres ya no están con ellos, pero hay un grupo de personas que lo están, tratando en la medida de las posibilidades de darle todo lo que necesitan, un hogar, alimento, y lo más importante, amor.

—¿Los conoces? —preguntó refiriéndose a los niños.

—Cuando llegué a Seattle hace tres semanas, estuve unos días viviendo allí, hasta que vi el anuncio del periódico donde Vera solicitaba una compañera de piso. Los días que viví aquí fueron maravillosos, me recordaron a los niños de la comunidad de Brasil.

—Hey, bebé, volverás a verlos, yo quiero conocer a los chicos que se robaron el corazón d mi chica y la mantuvieron lejos de mi por estos largos seis años —le aseguró Emmett recordando la historia que ella le contara cuando le explicó los motivos de su ausencia.

—Emmett, te lo agradezco, pero no quiero que pienses que me quiero aprovechar de tu situación. Únicamente me importas tú, el amor que me das, el que me comprendas desde que me conociste, contigo siempre he podido ser yo, sabes que nunca encajé en ningún grupo de la universidad.

—Eras la rarita de la facultad, y siempre amé eso de ti —le dijo él reconfortándola en un abrazo que ella correspondió sentándose a horcajadas sobre él haciendo sonar la corneta del coche lo que los hizo reír.

—Te amo, Emmett, porque me dejas ser yo sin temor a espantarte, me haces sentir fuerte y que mis principios valen mucho para ti —siguió diciéndole ella mientras acariciaba el rostro del castaño con ternura.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Rosalie, porque contigo me siento pleno, ya no hay vacío en mí. —le aseguró él antes de besarla, al principio con ternura, pero después de unos instantes su inocente chica se dejó llevar por la pasión arrastrándolo a él sin remedio.

Rosalie sintió cómo el fuego de la otra noche se encendía nuevamente, no era que se hubiese apagado, no, pero sentía que no tenía suficiente de él, quería ser su mujer en cuerpo y alma.

Emmett interrumpió el beso poco antes de perder la cordura y olvidar el sitio donde se encontraban. Sí, la deseaba con locura, pero quería que cuando hicieran el amor ya tuviesen la bendición de Dios, eso era importante para su chica.

—Cásate conmigo, Rosalie —le propuso jadeando anclando sus ojos azules en los verde de ella que se quedó pasmada ante la propuesta por unos instantes mientras procesaba la petición de él.

Era su mayor anhelo, ella quería ser su esposa, pertenecerle por completo. Comenzó a asentir frenéticamente antes de vocalizar su respuesta.

—¡Oh, por los clavos de Cristo, sí, sí quiero ser tu esposa! —gritó antes de comenzar a repartir besos por toda la cara del castaño acompañado de una afirmación lo que lo hizo reír a carcajadas.

—Entonces, vamos a hablar con tu amigo el padre Alberto, para comenzar a organizar todo —le pidió Emmett feliz—. Me aprovecharé de tus influencias para que sea lo más rápido posible —remató el castaño levantando sus cejas repetidas veces.

—Mmmm, Emmett, ¿habría… habría algún problema… si nos casamos hoy? —le preguntó la rubia de manera entrecortada y expectante.

—¿Hoy? ¿Quieres que nos casemos hoy? Yo me casaría en este mismo instante pero… ¿tú no sueñas con una boda de cuento de hadas, el gran vestido y todas esas cosas que ustedes las mujeres quieren? —le preguntó anonadado.

—Acabas de decirme que era la rarita de la facultad, sigo siéndolo, y acabo de aceptar casarme contigo, para mí lo único que realmente importa es el sacramento, aceptar ser tu mujer ante los ojos de Dios, no puedo pedir mejores testigos que los niños de esta casa hogar… Oh, perdón —se desinfló ella de pronto—. Imagino que tú quieres una boda a tu altura…

—Shhhh, no, no sigas por ese camino, yo no soy hombre de seguir los convencionalismos, me enseñaste a seguir lo que me dice el corazón, con que mi madre y mi hermana estén presentes me hace feliz, no necesito más. Y mi primo, pero él estará ocupado con Bella —le aseguró viéndola fijamente a los ojos hasta que volvió a sonreír.

De pronto se sobresaltaron al escuchar que tocaban el vidrio de la ventanilla del coche. Emmett frunció el ceño mientras veía a Rosalie bajar la ventanilla emocionada.

—Oh Padre Alberto, ¡Emmett me pidió matrimonio y acepté! ¿Nos puede casar hoy? Por favoooorrrrr —dijo todo eso pasando de la extrema emoción hasta la más descarada manipulación.

—No pensaran que oficie la boda dentro del coche, vamos, que tengo rato esperándolos —dijo divertido el sacerdote. Emmett estaba sorprendido con la actitud del padre—. Y usted señor, vaya llamando a su madre y a su hermana que hoy dejará de ser soltero, llevan muchos años separados, era hora que aceptaran el amor que se tienen —remató el cura dejándolo paralizado.

* * *

Primera parte de la fiesta. Ya se viene, estamos muy emocionadas. Esperemos les guste y nos comenten qué tal


	17. San Valentín Segunda parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Esto es un compendio de autoras y la trama pertenece a: _Katlyn Cullen, Susana Minguell, Aryam Shields Masen, Sarah Crish Cullen, Bertlin, Lakentsb, Ginegine, Saraes, NikkyScully, Dark Warrior 1000, __Zoalesita, _Betzacosta y Gery Whitlock.

* * *

_Enredos en San Valentín.__  
__Capítulo XIV.__  
__14 de febrero de 2013. __  
__Jueves._

_SEGUNDA PARTE_

* * *

Loco, Garrett estaba completamente loco y enamorado de un bultito rosa de cinco meses. Lidiar con un bebé no era tan fácil como él había visto cuando observaba a María, Sophie era exigente, había manchado su camisa cuando intentó darle de comer en el centro comercial, se había gastado una bolsa de paños húmedos y varios pañales desechables cuando había intentado cambiarla. Al final una amable señora le había tendido la mano y lo había salvado, pero no todo era un desastre, Sophie era un estuche de monerías, balbuceos y sonrisitas.

Había llegado a casa más cansado que nunca pero sin la pesadez que lo acompañaba a diario. Miró el pequeño ángel que sostenía entre brazos, sus ojitos a medio cerrar y sus sonrojados labiecitos en forma de "o" le hacían sentirse en paz consigo mismo. Su estómago rugió recordándole que no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Ubicó a Sophie en el moisés que descansaba sobre la encimera y se preparó un emparedado. Su celular sonó desde algún lugar de la sala y corrió a contestarlo, aún no se sentía preparado para otro tiempo padre a hija.

—¿Bueno? —contesto rápidamente.

—_Hola, gatito_... —Esa voz…

—Victoria —murmuró entre dientes—. ¿Qué necesitas? —Quiso que su voz no saliese tan ruda pero fue imposible. Caminó un poco alejándose del moisés.

—_A ti, gatito_... —ronroneó con voz sensual—. Estoy en nuestro hotel... te estoy esperando —ronroneó.

—Vic, esta noche no voy a poder ir. —"_Ni esta ni las demás", _pensó—. Estoy ocupado.

—_Garrett_ —La voz de la mujer paso de ser un murmullo a ser fuerte y dura—. ¡_No pensaras dejarme sola hoy_! —chilló. ¿Cómo no había notado ese molesto chillido antes?—. _Es el día de los enamorados._

—Por eso, ni tú ni yo lo estamos —respondió secamente—. Yo te llamare, Victoria, tenemos que…

—¡_No soy tu puta_! —Quiso reír, pero eso no sería muy caballero.

—No. No lo eres, es por eso que tenemos que hablar —apretó el puente de su nariz, nada ni nadie le dañaría el día.

—_Eres un hijo de…_

—Hablaremos después, Victoria. —Colgó cortando la verborrea de la mujer.

Sintió su celular sonar un par de veces más, pero lo ignoró completamente.

* * *

*ESV*

* * *

Desde el momento en que el sacerdote abordara en el coche a Emmett y a Rosalie todo había sido una locura. Llamó a su madre que comenzó a gritar como loca que le pasara a Rosalie al teléfono porque no estaba segura que no fuera una broma, el castaño no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que Rosalie le había dicho a su madre ya que todo eran gritos emocionados.

Después de esa llamada Rosalie le presentó a los niños que vivían en la casa hogar y las mujeres que cuidaban de los niños se contagiaron con el entusiasmo de la boda. Mientras esperaban a su madre y hermana almorzaron todos juntos, no era la primera vez que vivía una experiencia de ese tipo, solo que esta vez no estaban en un hospital en el ala de pediatría que le dejaba un sabor agridulce al ver a los niños enfermos de cáncer; no, esta vez se sentía lleno de esperanza, y quería seguir en contacto con todas las personas que lo rodeaban en ese momento.

Él no era un hombre frívolo, no, pero se había alejado de todas las actividades que le recordaran a ella, ahora todo había cambiado y estaba dispuesto a reformular muchas cosas de su vida, ya rondaba en su mente crear una fundación para poner su grano de arena y ayudar a los que lo necesitaran, para algo era el presidente de McCarty's.

* * *

*ESV*

* * *

Las personas están acostumbradas a estar a la expectativa, a esperar lo inesperado, lo bueno y lo malo porque se debía estar abierto a todas las posibilidades. Y así se encontraban Jacob y Leah, ellos no sabían que podían esperar después de lo ocurrido ese lunes, a mitad de la noche, porque luego de ello más bien hablaron del pasado y no del presente, y tal vez, del futuro que se habría ante ellos.

Ahora, que cada uno permanecía solo, sin la influencia que generaba la presencia del otro podían pensar en esas posibilidades. No era justo para ninguno que el pasado y el dolor que venía de él, continuara influyendo en sus vidas presentes, aunque no era fácil olvidar, sobre todo para Jacob que era quien se sentía más dolido; aunque si se ponía a pensar desde la perspectiva de Leah ella también padeció y mucho.

Ambos tenían culpa en aquella historia tan larga donde ya no solo habían dos personajes, sino tres: Jake. El pobre no tenía porqué sufrir por las malas decisiones tomadas por sus padres, él merecía ser feliz, tener una vida plena y llena del amor que ambos padres profesaban por él.

¿Pero qué decir de ellos dos? El dolor, la tristeza y el desamor permanecía sobre ambos todavía, pero no había heridas que el tiempo y la paciencia no curaran y las de Jacob y Leah habían empezado a cicatrizar en el mismo instante en que se vieron en aquel parque a pesar de que no lo supieran.

Jacob tenía por certeza y ya había reconocido que había actuado como un patán y un egoísta desde un principio, que jamás le dio ni quiso darle una oportunidad a Leah y él tenía que rectificar ese error. Por otro lado Leah sabía que tenía que tener un poco de fe en él y a la vez también permitirse tener esperanza porque eso era lo último que se perdía en la vida.

No podían engañarse, los sentimientos de afecto, pasión, amor y compromiso seguían en su interior y por lo tanto no podían ignorarlos. Jamás se fueron, únicamente se ocultaron ante el acoso del sentimiento de la ira y la tristeza.

Él la había llamado al trabajo y ella había respondido más relajada de lo acostumbrado, como si todo el estrés acumulado durante seis años se hubiese ido y era porque tenía la seguridad de que las cosas irían bien entre ellos dos, aunque todavía quedaba la duda de sí se daban esa oportunidad o sí dejaban las cosas tal y como estaban.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo Leah impaciente.

—Lo sé, ¿qué tal esta noche? —Le preguntó Jacob un poco tímido porque con Leah se sentía al filo de su destino. Las señales estaban allí pero las ignoraba porque no quería emocionarse mucho y aun así no podía evitarlo, era la madre de su hijo y por más rencor que profesara hacía ella aún continuaba siendo la mujer que nunca había podido dejar de amar.

Leah se escondió entre los carritos de los postres porque el ruido de la cocina no le permitía escuchar, o tal vez era el latido desaforado de su corazón que retumbaba enloquecido y emocionado, estaba hablando con el hombre que significaba tantas cosas para ella y estaba impresionada.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo un compromiso —le informó apenada. Podía faltar a la fiesta de aquella desconocida del restaurante pero algo en su interior le decía que debía ir que allí podría finalmente culminar con todo un ciclo de dolor. Además, Cupido necesitaba una buena paliza y ella podía dársela—. Lo siento mucho —se disculpó al final.

—No te preocupes. —Su voz era un susurro y mentalmente se golpeaba, parecía un quinceañero detrás de su primera novia pero era que Leah lo convertía en eso, un quinceañero o un hijo de puta egocéntrico. Dependía del día y de las circunstancias—. Podemos quedar otro día. ¿Qué tal el viernes? Te puedo traer a mi local y tomar unas copas —expresó mientras le lanzaba la pelota a _Pain_ a través de su departamento, la pitbull la atrapaba y luego se la devolvía llena de baba. Jacob reprimió su cara de asco y volvió con el juego.

—Estás jugando con Rosy —le dijo Leah convencida. Lo podía recordar como si fuera ayer a él le encantaba jugar con el animal dentro de la casa sin importarle las consecuencias.

—No —negó y luego de un segundo ambos escucharon que algo se rompía en la cocina de Jacob—. Demonios, _Pain_.

—Feliz limpieza, Black — le dijo Leah en medio de un ataque de risa pero se puso sería cuando su jefe se puso delante de ella y le señalaba el reloj indicándole que su tiempo libre había acabado—. Debo irme, hablamos más tarde.

No esperó a que él se despidiera y colgó lo que causó desconcierto en Jacob y un poco de tristeza. Quería seguir hablando con ella, de cualquier cosa, hasta del tiempo si eso significaba poder escuchar su voz por siempre. Ese pensamiento le paró en seco y miró a la pitbull.

—Mierda, estoy jodido. Igual que seis años atrás, y al parecer ni siquiera me importa… ¿qué está mal conmigo? —y su mascota ladró como si le estuviera dando la razón.

Leah colgó la llamada con algo más de alegría y esperanza. Definitivamente ellos dos necesitaban sentarse hablar, era hora de tomar ciertas decisiones que cambiarían para siempre sus vidas. Por ejemplo, el apellido de Jake, ese era el primer paso que debían dar hacia su nuevo camino.

Ella había decidido asistir a la extraña fiesta, desquitarse del enano con pañales cuanto pudiera y volver a ser responsable al día siguiente. Necesitaba drenar lo que le quedaba del resentimiento y la culpa que embargaba su interior y sentía que allí algo ocurriría. Salió de su trabajo, se dirigió a casa y allí junto con Kim se preparó.

* * *

*ESV*

* * *

Tanya había pasado todo el día encerrada en su despacho, sin hacer otra cosa más que pensar en la dichosa fiesta porque era de lo único que se hablaba en todo el edificio, por lo menos los que asistirían parecían encantados en hacerlo, todos menos ella que aún pensaba en cómo podía escurrir el bulto para no ir...

De repente, sintió la necesidad de hablar con una persona que la conocía bien, una persona a la que ella adoraba y con la que había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida, así que cogió su teléfono y marcó su número hasta que su voz llenó la línea confortando el corazón de Tanya como siempre solía hacerlo antaño...

—Hola papá —le saludó con la voz tímida que solo usaba con él desde que era una niña. En el preciso instante en que escuchó la voz de su padre al otro lado de la línea telefónica se dio cuenta de cuánto le había echado de menos...

—Hola mi Tani —la saludó su padre visiblemente emocionado, así era cómo la llamaba en la intimidad, desde que era una niña, porque a Tanya nunca le había gustado su nombre y siempre se había enfadado mucho con ellos cuando había insistido en que se lo cambiaran, pero nunca quisieron; así que su padre un día había comenzado a llamarla Tani, y desde ese mismo momento ella vivió feliz porque decía que su padre sí la tomaba en serio—. ¿Qué ocurre mi niña? —le preguntó preocupado. Únicamente él la conocía bien...

—Nada, papi, solo quería saludarte —le respondió ella intentando controlar todas las emociones que luchaban por salir disparadas a la superficie de su alma...

—No me engañes Tani, cuéntale a tu padre qué va mal —le dijo su padre con dulzura. Él sabía que con su hija era difícil pero en cuanto ella se sintiera segura soltaba todo lo que llevaba dentro, solo se debía esperar el momento, y no se equivocaba...

De repente, Tanya rompió a llorar como una niña pequeña, sus emociones empezaron a aflorar sin que pudiese evitar contenerlas. Su padre esperaba pacientemente al otro lado de la línea, sufriendo en silencio por no poder abrazar a su pequeña como hacía cuando estaba triste...

—Me siento muy mal, papi, siento que no tengo control de mi vida, de mis emociones —comenzó a decirle ella una vez que se hubo calmado lo suficiente como para poder hablar...

—¿Es un chico? —le preguntó su padre con cautela, a él no le gustaba meterse en la vida de su hija, había veces que no le gustaba lo que hacía, pero nunca le decía nada, solamente la apoyaba y consolaba cuando llegaba, como ahora, el momento de hacerlo...

—Sí y no —le respondió totalmente confundida—. En realidad no es un chico, en realidad soy solo yo y mis miedos —añadió queriendo ser cien por cien sincera, y no solamente con su padre, sino consigo misma...

—¿Han vuelto las pesadillas? —le preguntó preocupado.

Él aún recordaba aquellos años en que su hija se retorcía mientras dormía gritando que no quería estar sola, que no la dejaran, que odiaba el vacío que experimentaba. Habían sido años muy agridulces, por eso él no había discutido nunca con su hija cuando ella no quiso irse a Seattle, sabía que ella no estaba lista para enfrentar su vida sola, y por lo que veía ahora, seguía sin estarlo, la muerte de Kate había sido un duro golpe para su pequeña...

—Ahora es peor, papi, ahora tengo esas pesadillas cuando estoy despierta —le confesó ella dándose cuenta, justo en ese preciso instante, de que el problema ya no era dormir y soñar, el problema ahora era real, día a día, la soledad se había instalado junto a ella y ya no era preciso dormir para sentirla, ahora la sentía cuando estaba despierta también...

—¿Quieres contármelo? —le preguntó su padre deseando en silencio que abriese su corazón completamente para que él pudiese llegar hasta él y ayudarla dándole el consuelo que ella necesitaba en ese momento...

Y así fue como Tanya comenzó a contarle a su padre cómo se había sentido desde que, un año atrás, hubiera llegado a Seatle. Cómo había sufrido cuando Kate murió y cómo aún no había superado su pérdida. Como se desvive con esa niña que tanto le recuerda a su amiga que ya no está y cómo se preocupa por ese hombre, Garret, que tanto necesitaba a su esposa...

También le habló de Aro y de cómo lo había sacado de su vida aun sabiendo que era un hombre maravilloso, de Ben, y de cómo él era valiente y lucha contra sus fantasmas, e incluso le habló de Patrick, un hombre que acababa de conocer, que aunque también era maravilloso, había en algo en ella que estaba inquieta y no se sentía como desearía...

—Mi princesa, tienes que mirar en tu interior —comenzó a decirle su padre una vez que ella acabó de desahogarse—. Tú eres fuerte, baby —continuó diciéndole su padre mientras escuchaba en silencio al otro lado de la línea—. Todos tenemos fuerza interior, solo tienes que saber dónde buscarla y cuando la encuentres no dejarla escapar. Quizás el problema es que estás buscando en el lugar equivocado y por eso te inquietas. Sé cuál es tu temor, lo he vivido contigo, pero lo que nunca has entendido es que mientras te tengas a ti misma, no necesitas a nadie más. —Terminó de decirle su padre mientras se sonaba fuertemente su nariz sintiéndose más aliviada, como sí al hablar con su padre se hubiese quitado un peso de encima, una carga insoportable...

—Papá, por favor, no le hables de esto a mamá —le dijo ella antes de cortar la comunicación, ahora que se sentía mejor, más calmada...

—Tranquila Tani, no le diré nada —le aseguró su padre—. Recuerda que aquí está tu casa y que te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos...

—Lo sé, pero esta vez tengo que hacerlo yo sola, ya está bien eso de apoyarme en los demás, o buscar en los demás algo que nunca voy a encontrar solo porque huyo de estar sola, ha llegado la hora de tomar las riendas de mi vida y esto tengo que hacerlo por mí misma…

Eso fue lo último que Tanya le dijo a su padre antes de cortar la comunicación. Había tomado una decisión, había llegado el momento de sacarse la máscara de la indiferencia, de quitarse el peso y la carga de la culpa y de mirar a la soledad de frente solo para decirle: _"Mira, soy capaz de estar sola, ya no te tengo miedo. Jódete"._

Pero ella sabía que antes de levantar la cabeza y empezar de cero debía cerrar aquellos capítulos de su vida que aún seguían abiertos y que impedían que ella comenzase de nuevo, y ahora mismo ese capítulo tenía nombre propio; Patrick…

* * *

*ESV*

* * *

James llegó al local con las últimas cajas. En esas estaban las bienvenidas y los regalos. Sonrió divertido ya que ese sitio parecía tan pequeño por fuera, pero era grande, y eso había sido una de las cosas que le habían atraído a Bella y a él cuando fueron a pasar un rato.

Entró con la última en sus manos y vio a Bella actuando con su versión fiesta-on, lo cual le aliviaba fuertemente. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que le gritaba a Jessica y salía corriendo antes que tirara la escultura del san Valentín que habían usado para la invitación.

—¡Si dejas caer eso te costara tu bono por dos meses! —escuchó que le replicaba a la rubia, y vio como esta bufaba para tomar con más cuidado la pieza.

—¿Dónde quieres esta caja? —le preguntó a Bella y la vio voltear con una amplía sonrisa.

—¡James! —gritó guiñándole un ojo—. Déjalas allí… Pero qué bueno que llegaste, tengo unos pequeños ajustes…

—Diablos, no saldré aquí antes de las seis, ¿verdad?

—No sé, James, todo dependerá de lo rápido que trabajes, supongo.

—Eres una esclavista… —se quejó antes de soltar una carcajada, cuando escuchó que Jessica le daba la razón.

La miró y vio como lamía sus labios, lo que causo que frunciera el ceño y se girara. Deseaba que Bella botara su trasero de una vez, al principio había sido divertida, pero ya se había convertido en algo patético.

Trabajaron conjuntamente por una hora. Tenían mucho que hacer porque el día anterior no habían podido adelantar y parecía haber una revolución de gente.

—Jacob no querría que usaran su cocina… —escuchó que un moreno le decía a la jefa de catering.

—Él me alquiló el local para el evento —escuchó que comentaba Bella, entre los sonidos de prueba de música que los especialistas de sonido del primer grupo, hicieron—. Eso está incluido.

—Pero…

—Llama a tu jefe y pregúntale, te dirá que lo aprobó —le inquirió con voz firme. Le encantaba cuando plantaba el pie y se ponía dura. Si el pobre hombre no reaccionaba, faltaba poco para que fuera el primer sacrificio de la fecha.

—Pero…

—Sam, está bien —comentó la camarera apoyando la mano en su hombro—. Pueden pasar tranquilamente. Esta quedando todo… interesante —Señaló la decoración.

—Y lo que falta… —informó Bella yendo hacia donde se encontraba.

James se acercó y se preguntó si la razón por la que estaba tan emocionada, era porque el pendejo de Edward había reaccionado. Se acercó sabiendo que tenía que saberlo.

—Bella, y el idiota de tu ex, ¿reaccionó o…?

—Sigo sin saber nada de él… —comentó ella con una sonrisa ligeramente triste—. Supongo que es para mejor, ¿no es así?

—Sí, nena… —le dijo arrastrándola a sus brazos y sintiendo que se encogía contra su pecho—. Es su decisión…

Negó con la cabeza meditando sobre lo imbécil que era, le había dado una oportunidad de oro y la había desaprovechado totalmente. Ciertamente no se la merecía.

—Está bien, el sitio esta quedando maravilloso, y todo va de acuerdo al cronograma…

James asintió y besó su frente antes de apartarse y continuar arreglando. Pero antes de poder moverse, sintió que Bella tomaba una mano.

—J, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué te siento triste? —le inquirió y él sonrió.

—No estoy triste, estoy bien…

—No trates de engañarme porque te castro. ¿Es por esa chica? —preguntó tomando sus caderas y jalándolo—. Has roto reglas con ella… eso debe significar algo…

—Algo de eso hay… —le respondió cambiando de posición y abrazándola—. Es extraño para mí dejar las cosas libradas al destino.

—Siempre estas "estratageando" —bromeó—, como un personaje salido de los libros de los generales chinos que te gustan leer.

—Tal vez en esta ocasión lo que sucede es que quiero que sea real… —le respondió—. Que ella venga aquí, porque le interesa ver qué pasa, no porque manejé las cosas para que sucediera.

—Quieres darle la oportunidad de que ella te elija —parafraseó Bella en voz baja—. Amo a los James enamorados… —Él tomó un mechón para juguetear por su cabello.

—Nunca me has visto enamorado —le replicó dándole un pequeño codazo.

—Lo sé —le contestó—. Por eso estoy tan emocionada, ya era hora…

Él sonrió. Apenas.

—No te hagas esperanzas, Bella… —Se separó y como si nada le palmeó el culo—. ¡Vamos a mover las cachas que está noche la cosa tiene que arder!

* * *

*ESV*

* * *

Las horas pasaron con rapidez, y ahora Emmett se encontraba en el altar acompañado de su madre esperando que Rosalie apareciera del brazo de su hermana Carly, estaba impresionado con todo lo que su madre y hermana habían conseguido en tan solo tres horas que tardaron en llegar.

Él seguía ataviado con el mismo traje Gucci que se había puesto para trabajar en la mañana, y Rosalie… al fin podía verla caminar hasta él nada más y nada menos que con el traje de bodas que había usado su madre. Como si hubiese estado esperando por ella, era un traje sencillo y recatado que mostraba con delicadeza las curvas que lo llevaban a la locura. Era una imagen sublime que la representaba en todo su esplendor.

Por más que intentó imaginarla con un traje pomposo no lo lograba, y la razón era que para Rosalie nunca ha sido importante su apariencia, sino la luz que emana de su interior, era un todo difícil de imitar por cualquiera, y sería su mujer.

Su cabello estaba suelto, adornado solo con una diadema de flores que habían hecho las cuidadoras de la casa hogar en conjunto con los niños, niños que dicho sea de paso estaban a un costado de la capilla entonando un dulce cántico que estremecía y emocionaba a todos los presentes.

Cuando Rosalie llegó por fin al lado de Emmett sintió que una brisa acariciaba su alma, ella sabía que su madre estaba dando su bendición por medio del susurro del viento que se colaba por las ventanas de la capilla, emocionada tomó la mano de su hombre y no pudo reprimir la risa cuando escuchó a su cuñada advertir a su hermano.

—Si la jo… —El carraspeo del sacerdote la interrumpió a tiempo, Carly aclaró su garganta y continuó con lo que iba a decir—. Si la jorobas te las verás conmigo.

Emmett afirmó sin ver a su hermana y es que era absurda la advertencia, pero le emocionaba que su hermana aceptara a Rosalie sin importar lo apresurado de todo.

—No es apresurado, hijo, llevan seis años perdidos, es hora que recuperen el tiempo, ya quiero tener nietos —dijo Clare logrando que Rosalie se sonrojara profundamente y que el padre Alberto y Emmett afirmaran de acuerdo en que ya habían perdido seis años. El castaño se sorprendió de que su madre de alguna manera le leyera el pensamiento.

La ceremonia comenzó sin más demoras y el padre Alberto supo entretener a los presentes con una homilía donde les hizo ver que el tiempo de Dios era perfecto, y que era el momento que el amor que ellos sentían floreciera, porque ya tenían las bases para superar las pruebas que se presentaran en adelante.

Al momento de intercambiar los anillos, Emmett quiso golpearse mentalmente por no haber reparado en ese detalle hasta ese instante, pero una vez más su madre lo sorprendió entregándole una caja donde ella guardaba los anillos de su boda.

—No te preocupes por mí, yo sí pienso planificar mi boda, dentro de muchos años, y quiero escoger mis anillos —intervinó Carly oportunamente haciendo que todos rieran—. Además tus manos son tan gigantes como lo eran las de papá, y si a Rosalie le sirvió el vestido de mamá también le servirá el anillo…

—Gracias, señorita —la cortó el Padre Alberto divertido—. Ahora, sin más contratiempos, digan sus votos mientras intercambian los anillos.

Emmett tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente mientras ordenaba las palabras que quería decirle a su inocente chica.

—Yo, Emmett McCarty, te tomo a ti, mi inocente Rosalie, para amarte, respetarte por el resto de mi vida, porque volviste a mí para enseñarme el paraíso de vivir a tu lado y porque contigo he aprendido, que el amor lo puede todo —prometió emocionado mientras colocaba el anillo en su dedo el cual encajaba perfectamente.

Rosalie no pudo contener las lágrimas de emoción al escuchar las sentidas palabras de su castaño.

—Yo, Rosalie Hale, doy gracias a Dios por haber cruzado nuestros caminos aquella tarde lluviosa con Slinky enfermo… por cierto, debe estar extrañándome pero lo iremos a buscar más tarde, él nunca ha pasado tanto tiempo alejado de mi y no quiero que esté triste…

El padre Alberto carraspeó nuevamente para que Rosalie retomara sus votos, ya que como era habitual en ella se desviaba del tema con sus verborreas.

—Perdón —se disculpó sonrojada y todos rieron divertidos, Emmett apretó sus manos para tranquilizarla y su gesto funcionó—. Como decía, agradezco a Dios por permitirme el haberte conocido, y prometo amarte, adorarte, apoyarte y todo lo que termine en arte, por el resto de mi vida —finalizó poniendo el anillo a Emmett para después depositar un tierno beso en él.

—Por el poder que me concede Dios y la Iglesia, los declaro marido, mujer y Slinky, aunque no esté presente —culminó el sacerdote la boda de manera jocosa que encajaba perfectamente con estos novios completamente fuera de lo común.

Los presentes en la capilla rompieron en aplausos emocionados mientras los novios se besaban sellando la unión, cuando rompieron el beso Rosalie se guindó al cuello de su ahora esposo y le susurró al oído.

—Tú me vas a enseñar el paraíso esta noche cuando sea por fin tu mujer .

Emmett la vio completamente sonrojada y con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Definitivamente esta era la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida, convertir a ese torbellino de mujer en su esposa en el día de san Valentín.

* * *

*ESV*

* * *

Bree llegó a casa de Bella para ir juntas hacia la fiesta junto con la pequeña Alice. Le sonrió a la pelinegra mientras la veía acomodarse el cabello.

—¿Buscando cómplices o una buena tapadera? —le preguntó divertida.

—Somos unas chicas de fuerza, casi como _Thelma y Loise_ —le comentó Bella que iba saliendo del baño—. Definitivamente cómplices.

—Sí, y no necesitamos un hombre para divertirnos… —le respondió Alice, aunque no se veía tan animada como imaginaba. Bree frunció el ceño.

—¿Y Edward? —preguntó confundida.

—Él y yo ya no estamos juntos… —respondió para después contarle lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, mientras se maquillaba.

Después Alice comenzó a contar lo que había sucedido con un chico llamado Jasper y Bree quedó sentada sobre la cama.

—Vaya… entonces me estaría vanagloriando y tirándole sal a una herida si les cuento que he tenido el sexo más alucinante de mi vida desde la noche anterior, y que planeó ponerme perversa con Diego esta noche. No lo he probado, pero creo que el sexo en lugar público tiene su atractivo ahora.

Bella detuvo de delinearse un ojo para mirarla contra el espejo. Con expresión aturdida.

—¡Bree! —Gritó entonces levantándose con urgencia y dejando a caer su toalla para mostrar un conjunto de lencería de encaje—. ¡Mírate hablando sucio y todo! —anunció y comenzó a brincar hacia ella, sacándola de la cama y dándole vueltas por la habitación.

—¡Bella! —se quejó Alice, y antes de que pudiera controlarlo, la había jalado para que las acompañara.

Bree reía, y brincaba la altura que le permitían los zapatos, antes de caer las tres en la cama, carcajeándose. Vio como Bella abrazaba a Alice y sonrió.

—¿Están bien? —inquirió y vio asentir a su amiga.

—Terminemos de arreglarnos. Que hoy tenemos fiesta.

Las vio pararse para continuar alistándose y se levantó a su vez, observándose en el espejo de la habitación. Llevaba la ropa que Diego le había regalado y al igual que la noche anterior se sentía sexy y poderosa, digna de tomar el control de su relación. Era una sensación indescriptible que no podría explicarla, nunca si se lo preguntaran y tuviese que exteriorizarla verbalmente.

—Estás preciosa, Bree —comentó Bella que sacaba su vestido del closet. Se quedó asombrada cuando vio que era estraple, pequeño, y rojo sangre.

—¿Rojo en san Valentín? —se jugó y la vio carcajearse, con sus labios rojo pasión.

—Estaba de ánimo revolucionario…

Bree se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza al notar las medias negras bordadas, y los tacones tan alto que incluso a ella le daría miedo usar. El cabello suelto y alborotado.

—Esta será la mejor fiesta… —le inquirió enarcando una ceja—. Y será un día distinto. Elevó su ceja y buscó algo en su cartera.

Alice había salido de la habitación un par de minutos atrás.

—¡Ya el taxi va a llegar! —escuchó que Alice gritaba de la sala.

—¡Vale! —respondió Bella mientras marcaba un número de teléfono—. Hola, Gabe, soy Bella, la amiga de Nick… —escuchó que decía y se acomodó frente al espejo para retocarse el maquillaje—. Escucha, vendrás esta noche, ¿verdad…? ¡Perfecto! —Se detuvo y miró a su amiga asentir—. Sí, la de ella vale. ¿Podrías avisarme cuando estén por entrar? —La vio sonreír—. Eres un amor. ¡Nos vemos en un par de horas!

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Bree confundida.

—Un regalo… —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros y tomando su monedero estilo sombrero. Había veces que al destino no le venía nada mal un poco de ayuda…

—¡Ya el taxi está aquí! —escuchó que Alice gritaba.

—Dios santo, prima, ¿quién murió y te convirtió en un árbitro de tráfico?

Escuchó que Alice se carcajeaba, antes de salir acompañada con Bella, rumbo al local. Llegarían un poco antes que los demás porque había prometido ayudar a su amiga en los últimos detalles.

_El Hoovervillebar_ estaba cerrado esta noche ya que Bella lo había reservado exclusivamente para su fiesta. Sus amigos sí qué sabían hacer fiestas en grande. El bar estaba aún vacío porque ellas llegaron antes para ocuparse de los últimos detalles.

* * *

*ESV*

* * *

Sophie estaba abrigada y Garrett tomó el celular sin importarle los mensajes y las más de cincuenta llamadas perdidas, lo metió en su bolsillo y tomó la manta de su nena saliendo del departamento.

Subió hasta la azotea del edificio, a Kate le gustaba ese lugar, aún no era tan tarde pero el cielo estaba completamente oscurecido y las estrellas ya se podían notar. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la pequeña urna de cristal que Kate había reconstruido cuando se mudaron al edificio, sabía que María conservaba el lugar tal como su esposa lo había dejado.

Tomó una de las macetas que estaba sin flores y acomodó a Sophie en uno de sus brazos antes de sacar las semillas que había adquirido en la mañana.

La vendedora había dicho que las Violetas eran las flores del perdón, él no sabía mucho de esas mariconadas pero esperaba que fuese cierto, aun se sentía en deuda con Kate.

—Este es un nuevo comienzo para nosotros mi estrella. —Besó la cabeza de su hija mientras plantaba las semillas—. Un nuevo comienzo para todos. —Suspiró fuertemente antes de salir del invernadero y sentarse en una de las improvisadas bancas que habían en el lugar—. Por ti amor, por mí y por Sophie —Sabía que no todo sería color de rosas el vacío de Kate aún estaba ahí pero tenía a su hija y eso le daba fuerzas, él lo lograría aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

Tomó en brazos a Sophie, elevándola hasta el aire, y escuchando como soltaba una risilla, había descubierto que le encantaba que le hiciera maldades. Sonrió y pensó en la invitación que la novia de Edward le había hecho días atrás, pero estaba muy bien donde se encontraba en ese momento. Miró a su niña con una ligera sonrisa.

—Entonces, Estrella, ¿quieres ser mi cita de san Valentín esta noche? Seré todo tuyo… y tú también lo eres.

La escuchó soltar otra risilla y la bajó para hacer sonar su estómago, sintiendo que el alivio y una felicidad que tenía tiempo que experimentaba, lo llenó, cuando escuchó su carcajada.

—Estaremos bien… —le prometió.

* * *

*ESV*

* * *

—Estúpida fiesta, estúpida _Rarella_… Arggh, cómo te odio Bella Swan, ojala tu fiesta sea un fiasco inolvidable —masculló Jessica Stanley bamboleándose un poco a la vez que daba un portazo al llegar a su departamento.

Sacudió los pies para arrojar lejos los malditos tacones que había llevado todo el día y se encaminó con pasos algo inseguros hacía su habitación. Eran casi las nueve de la noche y lo único que no había tomado desde la mañana era un respiro. La perra de su jefa se lo había puesto difícil todo el día luego de la escenita por el incidente con Ángela en el baño la tarde anterior, y eso solamente había servido para alimentar la rabia irracional que ya venía acumulando con el resto del planeta, ya que todos estaban, por supuesto, en el lado equivocado de las cosas. ¿Cómo ella había tenido que soportar tamaña humillación pública siendo abofeteada por una estupida come fenómenos y encima tener sobre su cabeza la segunda llamada de atención de Bella Swan en la semana? Era completamente injusto que nadie comprendiera lo que intentaba hacer.

—Perra idiota, ya me las pagaras todas —masculló aun con la rabia fluyendo en su sistema, no muy segura de a cuál de las dos se dirigía, mientras se envolvía con demasiada brusquedad el cabello en una gorra de baño para darse una ducha.

Lo había estado pensando todo el día, sobre todo en la tarde mientras terminaba de colgar decoraciones en el _Hooveville_, ella iba a colarse a esa fiesta.

Desde que estaba vetada y su castigo fuera organizarla no había hecho más que llamar por teléfono a proveedores, recibir cajas, contratar servicios y dar instrucciones a los decoradores de turno. En los años anteriores jamás se le había permitido siquiera acercarse al salón donde se llevaría a cabo, no se merecía ni siquiera ver lo que se iba a perderse, al menos ese era el sutil mensaje de la desquiciada de su jefa le daba con esa acción, cosa que le parecía ridícula por que ni muerta iba a ir por propia voluntad a una fiesta tan estúpida y el hecho de que estuviera pendiente de los chismes y husmeando en el _facebook_ de los que habían ido para ver las fotos o videos simplemente era algo que hacía para estar informada.

Parecía que ni el hecho de tener ese novio que estaba para comérselo con ropa y todoo fuera suficiente para aplacarla, al contrario, y eso solo comprobaba su idea de que Bella Swan estaba más loca de lo que parecía y de que esos regalos diarios llegando a la oficina durante dos semanas solo elevaron al máximo su modo _odio_ _san_ _Valentín_.

No le importaba, de todos modos no se merecía el trato que todos le estaban dando últimamente. Nadie la valoraba, como ejemplo estaba su tarada jefa y después Ángela, luego de tantas horas invertidas en ser su amiga e instruirla para que triunfara en ese ambiente de perdedores.

Ya era hora de dar algunas lecciones, esa noche Jessica iba a comenzar e iba a ir por la perdedora de Bella Swan, lo había pensado toda la tarde, mientras se bebía el ron de una botella que había tomado a escondidas del depósito del estúpido bar que estaba decorando. No tenía claro qué era lo que iba a hacerle, pero quería humillarla, tal vez echarle mano al buenorro de su novio y arruinarle la fiesta en sus propias narices.

* * *

*ESV*

* * *

Jasper volvió a mirarse un vez más en el espejo. Pasó de nuevo sus dedos entre sus cabellos. No había manera, pero tenía que admitir que no le sentaba tan mal llevarlo despeinado.

Sus ojos volaron a la fotografía de sus padres que tenía a un lado del espejo y no pudo evitar suspirar.

—Voy a intentarlo, mamá, aunque no me vendría mal una ayudita —pidió mirándola con cariño—. Os quiero —dijo pasando su pulgar sobre la imagen de sus padres y de nuevo miró su reflejo. Pegó varios saltitos moviendo los hombros para relajarse y sonrió. Después de todo no estaba tan mal.

Finalmente habían encontrado el modelo con el que se sentía a gusto. Tino le había colocado una camisa blanca, sobre ella un chalequillo de traje negro, cerrado, dejando la camisa por fuera de los vaqueros. Sí, vaqueros, como había dicho Tino, arreglado pero informal, y sobre esto llevaría la chaqueta de sastre. Sencillamente rompedor. Ah, sin olvidar la corbata, aunque esta se negó a llevarla totalmente sujeta al cuello y quedó media suelta, y aunque a Carlisle al principio le había costado digerir ese conjunto como… elegante, finalmente entendió que no era más que un joven de diecisiete años y que, para qué negarlo, se veía apuesto, estaba seguro que Alice apreciaría eso.

Unos golpes en la puerta precedieron la entrada de su tía, la miró, estaba realmente hermosa, tan hermosa como siempre recordaba a su madre.

—Estás preciosa —la piropeó. Esme se sonrojó y sonrió—. Creo que sé de uno que va a quedar maravillado cuando te vea.

—Oh Jasper, eres una adulador —le contestó ella acercándose llevando sus manos a su corbata—. Ven, deja que te la apriete.

—Oh, no… tía, por favor, me gusta así.

—Ah… ¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó, al menos apretándosela un poco—. Así está mejor, confía en mí —le dijo besando su mejilla—. Carlisle, ya ha llamado, está subiendo.

—Está bien —susurró Jasper volviendo a mover los hombros. Estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso y ansioso, una mezcla explosiva que no hizo otra cosa que hacer sonreír a su tía.

—Todo irá bien, cariño. Estás guapísimo. Únicamente has de ser sincero con ella, algo me dice que ella te quiere, cariño.

—Eso espero —contestó con la voz temblorosa.

De pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó alertando de la llegada de Carlisle.

—Deja tía, yo abro. No quiero perderme la cara de Carlisle cuando te vea.

—Eres un demonio, ¿lo sabías? —le contestó Esme antes de que Jasper dejara un cariñoso beso en su mejilla y saliese con la chaqueta colgada del hombro hacia la puerta.

—¡Wow! ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con el vándalo de mi sobrino? —Se burló Carlisle al verlo.

—Vaya, así que es así como visten los viejos —se burló esta vez él, al ver el traje de _Armany_ de Carlisle. Este golpeó juguetonamente su hombro.

—Qué sabrás tú de cómo se viste un hombre, chaval —le contestó Carlisle entrando a la casa escuchando la risa de Jasper por detrás. De pronto sus ojos encontraron a Esme que recién llegaba al salón y, como había predicho Jasper, quedó totalmente embelesado admirando su belleza.

—Carlisle —dijo Esme con una voz tímida.

—Dios, eres un ángel —musitó Carlisle hipnotizado. Caminó lentamente hacía ella, tomó una de sus manos, y con total reverencia, la besó, para luego mirar con verdadera admiración sus ojos— Estás preciosa.

—Gracias —contestó Esme avergonzada ante la intensidad de su mirada.

—Vale, sí, está preciosa, pero ya son las diez, llegamos tarde… ¿Nos podemos ir? —protestó Jasper por detrás.

Carlisle, sin poder evitarlo, besó a Esme para luego sonreír sobre sus labios.

—Está ansioso ¿no? —le susurró complacientemente.

—Le va a dar algo —le contestó ella sonriéndole, besándolo suavemente una vez más antes de separarse y mirar a su sobrino, que se aseguraba de llevar las llaves y el móvil mientras les daba intimidad—. Venga, vamos…

Jasper no dejaba de morderse las uñas mientras Carlisle conducía hacía el lugar dónde se celebraba la fiesta. Los nervios se le habían instalado en el estómago y a veces, hasta sentía ganas de vomitar.

En varias ocasiones tanto Esme como Carlisle le pidieron que se tranquilizara, le decían que todo iría bien, aunque la propia Esme comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa por su sobrino. ¿Y si Alice lo rechazaba?

Finalmente llegaron al local, media hora más tarde de la hora acordada, aunque a Jasper eso le daba lo mismo, en verdad ahora mismo tenía más ganas de salir corriendo de allí que de entrar.

Carlisle agarró por la cintura a Esme y ella, a su vez, tomó del brazo a Jasper.

—Solo sé tú mismo, Jazz, y discúlpate. Alice es una gran chica, verás como todo va bien —le animó su tía dándole un apretón.

* * *

*ESV*

* * *

Tanya estaba en el _Lowman Beach Park West Seatle_, un parque situado a cuatro minutos del _Hooverville Bar_. Había quedado con él allí, antes de ir a la fiesta. Lo miró fijamente, mientras este bajaba la mirada y pasaba la mano por su nuca. Había sido todo lo sincera que pudo con él, le habló de sus miedos, de sus fracasos, y de sus deseos, le pidió mil y una disculpas y le dijo adiós sin mirar atrás...

—Llámame algún día, eres una gran mujer Tanya Denali. —Fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo Patrick antes de marcharse de ese parque...

Así fue como Tanya se puso en pie, levantó su cabeza mirando al frente y respiró profundamente. De alguna manera, eso había sido diferente que la ruptura con Aro, y no era por el tiempo de relación, sino porque algo había cambiado después de escuchar a su padre, y la situación de los días anteriores con Sophie y Garrett. Había sido ella la que había cambiado. Y de alguna manera, toda incertidumbre se había ido. Caminó decidida y sola hacia el lugar de la fiesta, ese año iría sola y probablemente el siguiente también, porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que la soledad, cuando es buscada, no es tan mala...

* * *

*ESV*

* * *

Ben Cheney se sentía como un adolescente yendo a buscar a su chica para el baile de graduación. No estaba seguro de cuántas veces había chequeado su vestuario en el espejo antes de salir de casa preguntándose si estaba bien, si era demasiado, si era ridículo, si solo lo estaba arruinando con esa estúpida mascara blanca que pensaba usar, culpa de Emmett por tener ese bendito _ring tone_ asignado a su numero.

Ahora que estaba frente a su puerta con camisa blanca y jeans oscuros deslavados, y una chaqueta negra un poco más formal que su abrigo habitual de entre semana, sabía cuando la vio salir que nada de lo que hubiera elegido lo pondría a su altura. Ella estaba… sin palabras, con ese vestido de un tono morado casi violeta con tacones a juego y el cabello suelto y rizado en las puntas luciendo totalmente despampanante.

Ángela se quedó congelada en la puerta por unos segundos cuando lo vio. Llevaba en la mano un antifaz de suaves plumas negras que solo le hacían ver peligrosamente sexy y su ceño se frunció un poco cuando lo vio bajar la vista, hasta que se dio cuenta que Ben esta acobardado. No iba a permitírselo, y sin dudarlo extendió su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos entre los de él y cerró la puerta.

—Lista —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, causando que sonriera.

Él estaba atontado, sentía que no podía respirar y que si pasaban dos segundos más en ese pasillo se abalanzaría sobre ella y la arrastraría de nuevo adentro. Cuando Ángela se elevó para darle un suave beso en la comisura de los labios sintió que iba a morirse. Tiró de ella hasta ponerla frente a él y sin preámbulo la toma de la cintura con ambas manos y la besó.

No esperaba ser correspondido. No esperaba que Ángela subiera sus manos hasta su cuello y deslizase sus dedos entre los mechones de cabello que con tanto esmero había engominado haciendo que cayera sobre su frente como era habitual.

Ángela deslizó sus dedos con una suavidad que casi le arrancó un sollozo por su mejilla derecha hasta su sien, para luego apartarse lo suficiente de su boca como para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Buenas noches, guapo —le susurra entonces antes de volver a besar sus labios y él simplemente la devora, girándola hasta que queda sobre la pared junto a la puerta.

Cuando se separan para tomar aire, la sonrisa en los labios de Ben era indescriptible.

—Hola preciosa —dijo, acariciando su rostro con ternura y viéndola a los ojos.

Ángela sonrió tontamente, se sentía liviana, aliviada, casi podría decir que feliz. Entrelazó sus dedos de nuevo y antes de tirar de él hacia el ascensor susurra acercándose a su oído:

—Creo que debemos irnos o no llegaremos nunca a esa fiesta.

Ben asintió como un tonto y la conduce hacia la salida, a su _Bentley negro_. Sonrió divertido ante el asombro de ella, que miraba el auto y luego a él con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué rayos caminas a la oficina? —le preguntó en un tono que le arrancó una carcajada.

—¿Me gusta? —le responde, alzando los hombros, aun divertido por su expresión, para montarse e irse a la fiesta.

Para cuando Ángela y Ben llegaron al _Hooveville_ ya había varios autos en la entrada, la música se escuchaba desde la acera y Ben se bajó rápidamente para ir hasta su lado a abrirle la puerta. Ángela extendió su mano para ayudarse a salir. Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo entrelaza sus dedos y camina a su lado con decisión hacia la puerta. Una decisión que a Ben le hace tener esa sensación extraña en el estomago y maldecirse por no haber por lo menos ocultado su identidad detrás de la mascara que en este momento ya no le parecía tan ridícula. Algo sucederá, eso demasiado bueno para ser cierto y eso simplemente no le sucedía. Con el temor dominándolo Ben se detuvo cuando ya han dado un par de pasos en el interior y aflojó el agarre de su mano. Ella vuelve a sorprenderlo completamente.

—No vine hasta aquí para esconderme —le dijo seria, mirando sus dedos colgando flojos y entrelazándolos de nuevo con fuerza—. Ya no más.

* * *

Segunda parte. Esperamos les guste y nos comenten qué tal

**La fiesta empieza a las 22 horas (Venezuela). Esperamos que nos acompañen.**


	18. San Valentín Ultima parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Esto es un compendio de autoras y la trama pertenece a: _Betzacosta, __Zoalesita,_ Gery Whitlock, Aryam Shields Masen, Katlyn Cullen, Susana Minguell, Sarah Crish Cullen, Bertlin, Lakentsb, Ginegine, Saraes, NikkyScully y Dark Warrior 1000.

* * *

_Enredos en San Valentín.__  
__Capítulo XIV.__  
__14 de febrero de 2013. __  
__Jueves._

_TERCERA PARTE._

* * *

Leah llegó a _Hooverville _a las diez en punto. La fachada del bar era pequeña y tenía un cartel de Bar, pero le sorprendió ver a dos gorilas parados en la pequeña entrada y una cinta roja se extendía hasta el local del lado.

—¿Tiene invitación? —preguntó un moreno bastante espeluznante y ella asintió mientras abría su bolso y entregaba la cartulina. El hombre asintió, revisó una lista, chequeó algo con su bolígrafo y le permitió entrar.

Leah se sintió como si estuviera en un estreno de _Hollywood_. Por lo menos estaba de acorde para el evento, con un espectacular vestido negro, que se ajustaba a todas sus curvas, de una sola manga y terminaba a mitad de sus muslos, perfecto para la ocasión.

Cuando entró, quedó sorprendida. El sitio estaba iluminado con luces de colores, y alrededor habían adornos inimaginables sobre la fecha, se había esperado corazones rotos o simplemente san Valentín con una señal clara de prohibido, pero aunque había lo último, también tenía brillantes, alrededor, tipo estrellas. El cual le hacía algo acogedor. En medio del sitio había una especie de escultura de hielo con la misma imagen de la invitación, pero la flecha alzada era como una especie de grifo que botaba una especie de coctel rojo y resbalaba a una fuente. El techo estaba lleno de bolas de colores, iluminadas con pequeñas luces. En el fondo se veía una tarima que estaba preparada para usarse. Al lado un DJ en vivo, directo y abierto como si aceptara peticiones.

Había una barra y estaban empleados vestidos con una pequeña camisa que tenía las siglas paz, corazón, y cupido con la señal de prohibido, pero la camisa era brillante, justa al cuerpo. Las mujeres tenían un vestido con ese mismo logo y todos lucían pequeños antifaces rojo y negro.

Ya había invitados alrededor, algunos disfrazados, otros en la pista bebiendo y moviéndose al son de la música. Todos con sus caras semi cubiertas. Ella se sintió tímida, por la cantidad de gente que allí había, pero cuando su extraña anfitriona se acercó a saludarla todos sus nervios desaparecieron.

—¡Viniste! —Estalló a modo de saludo y la abrazó como si la conociera de toda la vida. Su energía era tan chispeante que la contagió. Bella por su parte estaba contenta de que hubiese llegado, eso quería decir que la energía que había sentido al principio, había sido mutua—. Te prometo que te divertirás y para que sepas, en este sitio, no importa cómo luzcas, sino únicamente quién eres. A veces el interior surge cuando el exterior está oculto. —Leah la vio confundida hasta que notó que sacaba un antifaz igual al que estaba usando, rojo con negro de encaje con pequeñas plumas. Leah sonrió y se lo puso. Allí notó que los hombres tenían antifaces tipo fantasma de la opera pero negras, en vez de blanco. Después, la castaña le entregó una copa que contenía una extraña bebida—._Veneno para Eros_— agregó en un susurró, como evitando el ser escuchada. Leah le miró recelosa y Bella estalló en sonoras carcajadas—. Es una bebida deliciosa y perfecta para para asesinar al niño con alas o al menos a tu cerebro para que lo ignores completamente.

Bella no la dejaba hablar, continuó parloteando sobre la fiesta, luego la llevó con otros invitados, la presentó y después desapareció entre los demás tomada del brazo de un rubio de lo más coqueto y sexy.

La conversación era amena y relajada, realmente nadie hablaba sobre el odio que profesaban a Cupido sino más bien de la vida en general, los amores fallidos y no fallidos. Las bebidas continuaron llegando, el _Veneno para Eros_ cambió a su favorito, _Dulce Remolino_ y felicitó a la persona que se le ocurrió prepararlo para esa fiesta…

.

Tanya entró a la fiesta quedando aturdida por la decoración y aunque la incertidumbre se había detenido, se preguntó si no había tomado demasiado riesgo para la primera vez que se aventuraba a un evento sola. Inclusive reculó al dar un paso, pero antes de apartarse, se dio fuerza y piso firmemente el suelo. _"No voy a retroceder, después de haber avanzado tanto"_.

—¡Tanya! —le gritó Bella y se acercó para abrazarla.

—Estás guapísima —le comentó saludándola.

—Tú también… —dijo con una sonrisa al notar su vestido color media noche—. Me alegra que hayas decidido venir.

—Sí, aunque, bueno, confieso que es la primera vez que vengo a una fiesta sola… —dijo, aceptando que no debía renegar de la soledad, más bien debía tenerla como compañera, no era un acto de vergüenza. En ese momento, más bien, era un acto de orgullo.

—Maravilloso —comentó Bella con una sonrisa. Tomó un antifaz y se lo entregó con una amplia sonrisa—. Eres solamente tú, que estés sola o acompañada es un adicional —le indicó y guiñó un ojo—. Por cierto, ven conmigo…

La llevó a un grupo de cinco hombres, gigantes, parecían militares o algo así. Eran guapos, y sonrió ligeramente afectada.

—Chicos, les presento a Tanya, es una compañera de trabajo, abogada, y quiere reafirmar su independencia en esta fiesta. Le dije que este era el sitio para eso. ¿Creen que podrían ayudarla a ello?

—¡Demonios que sí…! —comentó uno enderezándose—. Hola, hermosa.

—Pórtate bien, Gustave —le advirtió mirándolo amenazadoramente. Tanya tuvo que reír—. Nos vemos ahora —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La observó alejarse de allí encontrándose con James a medio camino. La asombró verlo esposarla a su muñeca y arrastrarla hacia la entrada, mientras se partían de la risa. Se preguntó dónde estaba Edward, sabía que Garrett no iría porque se quedaría con Sophie, pero no entendía por qué el novio de Bella no estaba a su lado.

—Entonces, Tanya… —escuchó que le decían y se giró con una sonrisa. Tomó el asiento que le ofrecían y comenzó a reír por comentarios de uno de los hombres. Sintiéndose libre, de repente, y más feliz de lo que había estado en muchos meses.

.

Al dar inicio el evento y cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar, Bree permitió que Bella y James hicieran su parte de anfitriones y se retiró a fin de conseguir una mesa para ella y su esposo. Tomó una un tanto alejada de la barra para tener más privacidad, pidió una cerveza y se dedicó a disfrutar de la música del bar mientras la gente llegaba.

—¿Bree? —preguntó alguien, con tono de confusión, lo cual entendía, porque aunque el antifaz podría llegar a confundir.

Bree miró hacia donde la llamaron y vio al amigo de su esposo, Fred Smith, cubierto con su propio antifaz. Ellos habían estado en la misma Fraternidad en la Universidad de _Stanford_ y a veces salían juntos, él le recordaba a James en muchos aspectos.

—Hola, Fred.

—¿Estás sola en la fiesta? ¿Dónde está el asno de Diego? —Bree se carcajeó ante el apodo dado a su esposo.

—Quedamos en vernos aquí.

—Bien, en ese caso te haré compañía hasta que llegue.

—Eso sería genial.

Los dos amigos se relajaron y conversaron sobre cosas cotidianas. A Fred le gustó ver lo fresca que se veía Bree esa noche, _sin_ ninguna señal en su semblante de preocupación, lo que quería decir que el imbécil de Diego había hecho lo suyo y cuidado de ella como un buen marido debía hacer. Le gustaba la pareja que ellos hacían, esperaba alguna vez poder tener algo aparecido, pero realmente no se le daban muy bien las cosas, él siempre tenía levantes de ocasión y las chicas morían por compartir su cama, pero nada duraba demasiado.

—La dama está ocupada.

—Diego —dijo Bree sin siquiera tener que verlo, su voz era suficiente para reconocerlo. Se levantó de su silla y se lanzaba a los brazos de su esposo.

—Lo sé, hombre, lo que estaba haciendo era cuidártela, pero si te descuidas yo estaré más que interesado en ocupar tu lugar —dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo a Bree mientras que Diego lo miraba como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

—Eso nunca pasara, Fred, así que puedes perderte y hacer lo que mejor haces.

—Eso haré, amigo. Señora McDermont —dijo Fred mientras se daba la vuelta para perderse entre el bullicio de los invitados.

—Nunca entenderé por qué se tratan así tú y Fred.

—No te preocupes, preciosa, ambos sabemos que siempre estaremos ahí para el otro de ser necesario —afirmó Diego recordando la conversación que tuvo con su amigo días atrás.

Escucharon que la música del DJ paraba y vio a James montarse en la tarima.

—Amigos, les recordamos que a partir de la una de la mañana, los antifaces estarán fuera. Bienvenidos a nuestra celebración… ¿Cómo decimos Bella? —preguntó y giró a ver a su amiga que seguía en la puerta aun recibiendo invitados.

—¡Disfruten como si nohubiera un mañana, porque esta noche es para gozarla juntos! —gritó y escuchó que la gente aplaudía alrededor. Antes que el DJ comenzara a tocar de nuevo y James y Bella se unieran y comenzaran a arengar a la gente marcando una coreografía.

—Diablos, extrañaba esto —susurró Bree entre los brazos de Diego y lo escuchó reírse.

.

Alice todavía no entendía qué estaba haciendo allí; estaba rodeada de personas a las que no conocía en absoluto, exceptuando a su prima Bella y a James. La fiesta parecía ser todo un éxito, pero su ánimo seguía por el subsuelo.

En qué hora había ido con Bella de compras el otro día, y le había prometido que acudiría, a pesar de que seguía sin gana alguna de celebración. Pero su prima sacó a relucir el tema de la amistad, y que debía estar con ella en esa fiesta porque era de odio a San Valentín y simplemente se había rendido.

Se acercó a la barra, a pedir un coctel sin alcohol; vaso en mano, vio una silla libre en una de las esquinas. Las luces que colgaban de los estantes y el techo, adornando el _Hooverville_, empezaban a provocarle verdadero dolor de cabeza. Unos minutos atrás, habían comenzado a animar y todos estaban disfrutando pero ni siquiera el antifaz de fantasía que estaba usando le animaba como debería. Todavía no podía creer cómo, en cuestión de un par de días, había pasado de soñar con encontrar a su príncipe, a prácticamente detestar todo lo que tuviera que ver con el amor.

Pero su madre había tenido razón... eso solo pasaba en las películas. Dios, era hasta irónico... ¿cuántas veces había visto esa película, en la que _Anne Hathaway_ hacía de princesa, y acababa por encontrar a su verdadero amor, y cuándo se besaban ella levantaba graciosamente la punta de su pie? Un centenar de veces, se sabía los diálogos de memoria... pero ni esa bonita y romántica imagen ya le hacía ilusión.

¿Por qué Jasper se había apartado así de ella?; ni una explicación le había dado el muy idiota... ¿podría ser que ella no devolvió el beso cómo debía? Nunca la habían besado, y para una vez que su estómago se llenaba de mariposas, resultaba ser un fracaso total.

.

En vista de que Leah lo había mandado a volar, Jacob decidió pasar por el bar. Cuando llegó y vio la decoración explotó de la risa, el lugar parecía un verdadero altar para conmemorar el odio reverencial hacia Cupido. Mentalmente felicitaba a Isabella Swan. Rio el doble cuando vio la cara amargada de Sam. Se acercó al bar y lo saludó sin importarle que quisiera matarlo con sus propias manos.

Vio que la castaña se acercaba y le sonrió ligeramente, a la vez que notaba que buscaba a uno de los camareros para que llevara más tragos con los que recibía a los invitados.

—Cuenta conmigo para cualquier otra fiesta que quieras hacer… —le indicó divertido. Incluso se había puesto el estúpido antifaz.

—Esto nada más lleva media hora. Puede que en un par de horas te arrepientas —le informó y Jacob se carcajeó—. James ya está escuchando todo tipo de ofertas locas y eso te aseguro es la mierda de peligroso.

—Me estoy divirtiendo demasiado para arrepentirme. Si hay una pelea, eso solamente me terminaría de hacer la noche.

—Entonces recemos porque suceda, pero asegurémonos de no darle muchas alas a James para que no termine organizando una subasta de ropa interior y nos deje a los asistentes desnudos correteando por ahí —le replicó divertida y ante la cara de extrañeza de Jacob, guiñando un ojo le aclaró—: Ya sucedió una vez. —Ambos estallaron en una risotada y ella se alejó de él dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

Pidió un trago y rodeó todo el lugar con la mirada. Los invitados parecían gente decente y se divertían diciendo lindezas del querubín con pañales, arco y flecha.

Y luego la vio, como un ángel moreno cubierto, pero que conocía tan bien que no importaba cómo se vistiera, reconoció su cuerpo y su silueta. Estaba radiante con aquel vestido negro que se pegaba como una segunda piel a su cuerpo y el cabello recogido elegantemente sobre su hermoso cuello y que le provocó una erección instantánea.

¿Cuándo demonios su Lele se convirtió en una bellísima mujer que paraba el transito?

.

Carlisle, Esme y Jasper entraron juntos a al bar, quedándose asombrados por la decoración y por el hecho de que en la pista, parecía como una de esas modas actuales donde cada sujeto se unía en la calle para bailar cronometrado. O por lo menos, una especie de baile sucio cronometrado.

—Bella… —saludó Esme a una castaña enfundada de un vestido rojo que sabía era la jefe de recursos humanos de su empresa.

—Esme, me alegra que hayas conseguido venir y trajiste… —Miró a Carlisle e inclusive con el antifaz, este notó que entrecerraba sus ojos. Giró hacia el chico—. ¿Este es tu sobrino?

—Sí… ¿está Alice aquí? —inquirió interesada y Jasper dio un respingo ante lo poco disimulada que era su tía. Aunque a la vez se estiró para escuchar la respuesta que le daría.

—Claro, está sentada por la barra —comentó mirando a Jasper interesadamente y después le entregó un antifaz del fantasma de la Opera. Jasper miró el regalo con expresión atorada. ¿Había tenido que disfrazarse y no lo sabía?

—Esme, esto es para ti… —le indicó dándole su antifaz con plumas.

—Gracias, Bella… —dijo abrazándola de nuevo y conversando algo con su sobrino. Bella se giró hacia Carlisle y él se retrotrajo ligeramente, como sucedía cuando una figura de muñeca de una película de miedo abría los ojos de repente. Diminuta pero feroz.

—Permíteme ayudarte con el tuyo… —pidió acercándose a ponerle el objeto, de forma casi dolorosa—. Si vuelves a herirla quemare el edificio donde vives, y aún no he decidido si estarás dentro o no…

Carlisle se tensó y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Había escuchado amenazas irrisorias en su vida, y por el tamaño y aspecto de la mujer parada frente a él, esa debería ser otro claro ejemplo de ella. Pero sabía que no lo era.

—¡Disfruten! —declaró entonces con otra sonrisa, para los tres, dando un pequeño saltillo.

—Vamos a la barra a por algo de beber —sugirió Carlisle, cuando se apartaron de la puerta.

—Esto… creo que cuanto ante hable con ella, mejor. ¿Os importa qué os deje? —se disculpó Jasper quien comenzaba a buscar con la mirada a alguna chica vestida de rosa.

—Claro, cariño —le contestó su tía—. Estaremos por aquí para cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias —musitó Jazz dejando un suave beso en su mejilla—. Deséame suerte —le pidió.

—Suerte, cariño —le deseó y lo vio alejarse, buscando con la mirada entre la gente—. Ayúdalo, Helen —musitó Esme rogando al espíritu de su hermana que estaba segura siempre cuidaría de su pequeño—. Has que nuestro chico sea feliz.

Ambos vieron a su chico perderse entre la gente que estaba ya en la fiesta. Carlisle se sentía un poco incómodo, pero de alguna manera se alegraba de que su Esme contara con varios protectores y él mismo se incluía en el grupo. Nada más recordar el puñetazo de Jasper un par de días atrás le hacía doler el rostro y tenía el pómulo morado e hinchado pero lo llevaba con orgullo. ¿Quién le iba a decir que aquel pequeño vándalo que había roto la ventanilla de su auto hace poco más de una semana terminaría convirtiéndose en su sobrino?

Por primera vez en su vida Carlisle se sentía completo; bueno, aún le faltaban varias metas por cumplir en cuanto a Esme, pero sabía que con ella debía dar cautelosos pasos, no quería perder la poca confianza que estaban recuperando por apresurar las cosas.

Ella estaba absolutamente hermosa con ese vestido corto de seda azul eléctrico que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, su cabello hacia un lado, pero lo que más le gustaba eran sus ojos azules, esos ojos que días atrás no tenían ese brillo especial que amaba en ellos, pero ese día brillaban como dos zafiros. Sabía que la causa de ese brillo no era él, era Jasper, pero no se sentía celoso, más bien, de igual manera, se sentía feliz por el chico.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? Me estás poniendo nerviosa —dijo Esme llevándose a los labios el vaso de _Mojito_ que había pedido.

Él se había decantado por el _Whisky_ y no bebería mucho ya que estaba manejando.

—Es imposible apartar mi mirada, Esme, estás hermosa y el brillo de tus ojos me hipnotiza, lo sabes…

Ella lo miró coquetamente entre sus pestañas.

—Me siento feliz, Carlisle, es como si el mundo hubiese conspirado para que volviéramos juntos; Jasper y tu conociéndose por su cuenta, haciéndose amigos. Me gusta que mi sobrino tenga un ejemplo masculino en su vida, eso me preocupaba mucho, criar un adolescente sola no es fácil, se puede descarriar en cualquier momento y con esa rebeldía con que venía el pobre…

—Yo te ayudaré y no por ser tú pareja, lo cual me encanta, sino porque Jasper es mi amigo y de alguna manera cuando lo conocí sentí un impulso de guiarlo, fue algo natural entre nosotros eso de ser amigos.

—Aún no me cuentas cómo se conocieron Jasper y tú. —Lo miró ella con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras Carlisle la miraba preguntándose si sería correcto o no contarle ese episodio.

.

Jasper estaba caminando entre la gente, no conocía a nadie, aunque no esperaba otra cosa, pero tampoco era sencillo reconocer a cualquiera por el antifaz, lo cual le preocupaba. ¿Cómo iba a descubrirla? Desilusionado pensó que igual hubiese desistido de ir a la fiesta, hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en una chica que estaba sentada en un lugar apartado, y no dio crédito por un instante, hasta que notando sus facciones, la forma de sus labios que habían sido grabados en su mente sin darse cuenta, descubrió que era ella; únicamente que no cómo la esperaba.

Alice vestía un sexy vestido negro corto con los hombros descubiertos, con tiras de cuero negro que cruzaba desde su pecho hasta su cintura, realzando su talle; no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajase desde esos sensuales hombros desnudos hasta el cruce de piernas, para acabar su vista en aquellos, endiabladamente sexys, tacones; tragó en seco. Alice estaba despampanante. Demasiado hermosa para su propio bien.

Por unos minutos se quedó allí, observándola, percatándose de, además de lo hermosa que era, lo triste que se veía y eso le dio el valor que le faltaba para ir hacía ella, porque como la misma vida le había enseñado, nadie era eterno, y había que aprovechar todas las oportunidades que pasaran por su camino.

Se acercó lentamente, ella permanecía con la mirada perdida mientras bebía ensimismada su coctel.

—¿Alice? —La llamó, pero la chica parecía no haberlo escuchado.

Tragó en seco y estiró su mano hasta posarla sobre su hombro. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente al sentir cómo hormiguearon sus dedos al tocar su suave y cálida piel. Fue entonces que Alice lo miró. Y por un momento, la sorpresa cruzó sus hermosos ojos.

Alice no podía creerlo, frente a ella estaba Jasper, guapísimo y sonriéndole de esa manera que tanto le gustaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó ella, vio cómo se llevaba la bebida de nuevo a su boca tratando de mostrarse indiferente, aunque el temblor de su mano la delató.

—He venido por ti —le dijo este, pasando una mano por su pelo y revolviéndolo en el proceso—. He pensado que hoy, aparte de san Valentín, también podría ser el día para perdonar a un idiota integral, o algo así —intentó bromear, pero su hormiguita saltarina no sonreía despreocupada y feliz como solía hacer... y sabía que era por su culpa.

—¿Por mí? —Rio ella, con amargura—. ¿Ahora te preocupas por mí, después de huir despavorido de mi casa?

—Alice, yo... —La música estaba demasiado alta, y apenas se podía hablar—. Ven conmigo —exclamó de manera decidida, tomando su mano y casi arrastrándola hacia la puerta de salida.

—¡Jasper! —medio chilló—. ¡No puedo irme; Bella me matará si me voy sin avisarla!

—Vamos, hormiguita. —Ella se sorprendió por ese sobrenombre; no estaba dicho con malicia, sino con cariño—. ¿La valiente Alice Brandon tiene miedo? —la picó a buenas—. Te prometo que volveremos; tu prima no se dará cuenta de que nos hemos ido.

Suspirando resignada, y viendo la decisión de Jasper, que no soltaba su mano, afianzó su agarre, y dejó que la condujera al exterior.

.

Carlisle divisó a Jasper que se dirigía a la salida guiando de la mano a una Alice que se veía un poco sorprendida. Sonrió e igualmente hizo con Esme, tomándola de la mano.

—Ven conmigo, es hora de tu regalo. —Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea para darle un recuerdo feliz de esta fecha, para que eclipsara el mal momento del año anterior.

Salieron indicándoles a los gorilas que volverían en un momento, como salieron con tanta prisa Carlisle le cedió su chaqueta a Esme para cuidarla del frío. Ella se dejaba guiar por él ya que cuando intentó preguntarle, él solo puso un dedo sobre sus labios haciéndole la señal de silencio y señaló al frente.

Miró a su sobrino llevando a Alice de la mano no muy lejos de ellos, llegaron al Parque _Lowman_, donde Carlisle la había citado la vez que ella lo dejó plantado.

Jasper y Alice siguieron un poco más adelante en la arena, Carlisle la detuvo a cierta distancia, pero aún podían verlos.

—No creo que Jasper consienta que lo espiemos —le dijo a Carlisle en un susurro.

El hombre se puso a su espalda y la abrazó, envolviéndola con su calor, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro derecho.

—No se enterará, solo sé feliz porque él lo es.

.

Jasper y Alice apenas anduvieron durante unos minutos, y para cuando la morena se dio cuenta, la pareja estaba en el mismo parque en el que unos días atrás se había enterado de la terrible tragedia de Jasper.

—¿Y bien? —se soltó de su agarre, quizá con demasiada brusquedad; su mano escocía, queriendo sentir de nuevo la piel de Jasper contra la suya; pero hizo un esfuerzo, y cruzó los brazos contra su pecho.

—Estaba asustado. —Esas no eran las palabras que ella esperaba escuchar, y le sorprendieron—. Des... desde la muerte de mis padres, mi vida ha sido un completo caos.

—Jasper... —Este hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano, instándola a callar.

—Desde que he venido aquí, me he comportado como un auténtico imbécil con todo el mundo; todas las personas que han querido ayudarme, animarme, han resultado heridas... y todo por mi culpa —hizo una pequeña pausa, tomando aire—. Después de la muerte de mis padres me encerré completamente; bastante compasión había tenido ya... y no quería más.

—Ofrecer consuelo no es malo. —Jasper levantó la vista, mirándola con verdadero arrepentimiento—. Desde que chocamos en ese centro comercial quise ser tu amiga; siempre estabas tan solo y con esa mirada de tristeza... —musitó—. Nunca quise hacerte sentir mal.

—¡No! —Se apresuró a aclarar este, tomando sus manos y apretándolas con cariño; ¿por qué se disculpaba con él?—. Tenía miedo; sé que fui yo quien te besó... y no debí dejarte así.

—¿Por qué te fuiste así? —interrogó Alice, de manera tímida—. ¿No te gustó? —Jasper soltó una risa incrédula, negando con la cabeza.

—No te merecías cargar con alguien roto como yo. —El corazón de la joven se encogió, debido a la tristeza de su tono—. Te mereces alguien que no tenga días malos, que te haga reír todos los días... —meneó la cabeza—. Te mereces a alguien que te haga feliz —susurró, agachando la vista.

La mente de Alice intentaba procesar todo lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Sería verdad que simplemente había tenido miedo? Eso no era un problema para ella. Una de sus filosofías en su vida era que no había nada que no se pudiera afrontar; no en vano, todo el mundo decía que era la abogada de las causas perdidas. Y lo más importante, ella lo quería.

—¿Y si yo te quiero a ti? —Soltó de repente, haciendo que Jasper levantara su vista, mirándola con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Y si yo estoy dispuesta a soportar tus días malos, tu mal humor... incluso ese cacharro infernal, llamado moto? —Sonrió con picardía.

—Hey —protestó él, con una carcajada—. No es un cacharro infernal; tu coche sí que es pijo.

—No te atrevas a meterte con mi coche o...

Jasper cortó las protestas de Alice, acercándola a él y posando sus labios en los suyos. Ella se quedó estática un segundo, pero enseguida le devolvió el beso con todo lo que tenía. Puede que no fuera el príncipe que había soñado tantos años... pero era su particular príncipe, y lo quería incluso con sus defectos y su mal humor. Y justo allí comprendió, que frente a ella, estaba su primer amor.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando más, y sintió cómo abrazaba su cintura. Ese pequeño gesto hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir de forma desenfrenada, a la vez que sus lenguas se entrelazaban de forma cauta.

"_Por fin... por fin mi primer beso en condiciones"_; el cerebro de Alice no podía procesar nada coherente, solamente sabía que quería ser besada así siempre... y que fuera Jasper quien le diera esos besos.

Cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo palpable, Jasper poco a poco fue bajando la intensidad, hasta que las frentes de ambos quedaron unidas.

—¿Perdonarías y le darías otra oportunidad a este idiota? —le pidió él, acariciando una de las mejillas de Alice, sonrojada como una amapola.

—Claro que sí —susurró emocionada. Él la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, dando vueltas y riendo feliz. Ella le escucharía, y con ella podría tener sus momentos malos, y poder desahogarse... ¡Qué estúpido había sido!

.

Juntos y en silencio Carlisle y Esme observaron a los jóvenes mientras conversaban y cuando después se besaron. El corazón de Esme quería salirse de su pecho al observar a su sobrino con la prima de Bella, sonriendo y emocionado; su niño era feliz y por ello suspiró tranquila, sabía que aun tendrían que superar momentos difíciles con el chico, pero ahora lo veía tan bien encaminado gracias a la ayuda de esa jovencita y del hombre que la abrazaba en estos momentos.

Hizo que Carlisle aflojara su abrazo y se volteó para mirarlo. La observaba a ella de esa manera que hacía temblar sus rodillas.

—Gracias, Carlisle —susurró.

—No tienes por qué darlas —le respondió él de la misma manera—. Yo únicamente quería darte un recuerdo feliz para esta fecha, borrar el trago amargo del pasado.

—Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, pero creo que ambos hemos aprendido de ese pasado, son cosas que no se pueden borrar porque nos han hecho lo que somos hoy, debemos aprender de nuestros errores —le dijo ella acariciando la cara de Carlisle.

Él se acercó a su rostro y besó sus labios suavemente, con tanta devoción que a Esme se le apretó el corazón.

—Te amo tanto, Esme —susurró.

Él nunca se lo había dicho directamente, nunca con esas palabras exactas. Cuando se habían conseguido en el restaurante, él le había dicho a Jasper: _"Esme es la mujer que amo"_, pero no era lo mismo cuando te lo dicen tan específicamente, hasta con tu nombre en la frase; Esme lo miraba a los ojos saboreando, degustando este momento, su corazón quería salirse de su pecho por la fuerza en que martillaba.

—Te amo mucho más, Carlisle —le respondió y lo vio cerrar sus ojos.

Una lágrima salió de uno de los ojos de Carlisle y cayó en la mano que Esme tenía en su mejilla.

Carlisle sentía que su alma quería salirse de su cuerpo, el perdón de Esme era la mejor muestra de amor que había en el universo, y su declaración de amor era el mejor regalo que pudiera darle. La amaba con todo su ser y lucharía cada día para no cometer errores por los que podría perderla. De ahí en adelante pensaría muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlas y recordaría el tiempo en que no la tuvo a su lado como muestra de lo que no quería volver a sentir.

La abrazó, ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho, respirando su aroma, mientras acariciaba tiernamente su cabello. Miraron de nuevo a lo lejos a su sobrino, abrazando y besando a Alice.

Decidieron regresar sobre sus pasos, hacia la fiesta.

—¿Sabes? Esta fiesta anti-san Valentín es una buena idea. Sinceramente a mí siempre me ha dado igual esta fecha —le comentó Carlisle a Esme que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Bella tiene una manera muy particular de ver la vida —le comentó su chica mientras entraban al _Hooverville_ nuevamente.

Había comenzado a tocar una banda que era tipo música bailable, tecno, rock y romance. Ella se sorprendió porque era muy cotizado por Seattle y rio al ver a Bella y James montados en la tarima, bailando, brincando e incluso en ese momento James estaba cantando junto con el vocalista.

—Es que por lo poco que he visto, el problema no es el amor —comentó él.

Esme estaba observando a otra de las parejas bailando, mientras sonreía y se divertían. Se asombró al notar que eran Ben y Ángela, en ese instante comprendió totalmente porqué lo había defendido con Jessica. Se veían tan enamorados como ella se sentía.

—Es el convencionalismo de sociedad de celebrarlo un día, los que amamos a alguien nos damos cuenta que debemos demostrarlo todos los días —declaró él finalmente y ella sonrió porque esa era una de las frases que Bella le había repetido algunas veces. Lo abrazó por la cintura mientras él pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.

—Tienes razón, este es un día normal como cualquiera, yo tampoco le he dado mucha importancia a san Valentín hasta que estuve contigo y me di cuenta que el fulano bebé en pañales es un desgraciado, le encanta jugarnos malas pasadas —le comentó con un poco de sorna. Él sonrió.

—El amor no lo causa una flecha, son los momentos de convivencia los que nos hacen amar a nuestra pareja —siguió analizando él.

—Si Bella te escuchara te chocaría los cinco —le dijo besando su barbilla—. Ven, vamos a bailar un rato, me siento muy feliz y quiero demostrarlo —le pidió jalándolo hasta pista y comenzando a bailar tan libremente que él se maravilló de lo feliz que se veía. Disfrutando de la primera banda en esa celebración.

.

Desde que vio a Leah, Jacob no había dudado en comenzar a enviarle su bebida preferida y por casi dos horas la observó embelesado. Era perfecta, increíble, su cuello invitador, sus elegantes manos que quería acariciar, su cuerpo divino y sus ojos llamativos que por fin se posaron en él y se encendieron de felicidad y de reconocimiento por verlo allí y sin esperárselo.

Con paso seguro ella se acercó a él, contoneando las caderas y siendo seductora, consciente que podía provocarle un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento. Se colocó a su lado, apoyándose un poco en la barra después de haber colocado su copa en esta y sonriéndole a Jacob con cariño y un poco de picardía.

—¿Otra vez me encontraste, lobito? —le preguntó ella atrevida haciendo referencia a cuando él supo encontrarla donde vivía.

—Te juro que esta vez es mera coincidencia—respondió solemne—. De hecho, eres tú quien me ha encontrado —reconoció.

La respuesta a Leah le causó recelo a la vez que gracia. Le miró atenta a la espera de una explicación más larga.

—Soy el dueño de_ Hooverville_—respondió con humildad, humildad que no sentía porque estaba súper orgulloso de ser su dueño y Leah lo podía leer en su mirada. Ella silbó largamente y luego mirando exageradamente todo el bar causando que Jacob riera encantado ante su demostración de fanfarronería.

—Bonito lugar tienes aquí. Felicidades, es un lugar estupendo. —Tomó su copa y le dio un sorbo a su trago, mirando a Jacob con los ojos entornados.

—Gracias. —Luego no supo qué más decir porque la mirada que le estaba dando Leah le ponía de mil maneras. Tenía que reconocerlo, ella lo volvía loco, era algo que jamás había cambiado—. ¿Conoces a la anfitriona? — preguntó después un poco curioso. Leah no parecía ser el tipo de persona que se relacionara con alguien como así.

—Conocerla, conocerla, no. Ella va mucho al restaurante donde trabajo. De hecho, me dio la invitación el día en que me entrevistaba para el puesto. Puede que esa loca chica me haya dado más suerte de la que esperé. —Y él podía decir lo mismo. Isabella Swan le había brindado la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

—¿Te gustaría salir de aquí? —le preguntó sin más.

Ella se sintió nerviosa pero creyó que esa era una señal de aprovechar el momento y de aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que le daba la vida. Le dio un último sorbo a su bebida de menta y se enganchó al brazo de Jacob.

.

Fred se dirigió a la barra para pedir un whisky en las rocas cuando una mujer de cabello largo y negro con ojos muy verdes se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra cercanas a donde se encontraba. Tenía la cara semi cubierta, y casi hubiera pasado desapercibida, sino hubiera visto su hombro y en él, el tatuaje de corazones superpuestos que le había acosado desde un año atrás.

Fred no podía creerlo, era la misma chica con la que había pasado unos momentos inolvidables en la parte trasera del bar que se usó en esa oportunidad. Y que lo había dejado colgado, deseoso. La vez anterior llevaba el cabello más corto y recogido de manera casual. Esta noche lo llevaba suelto y se veía muy sensual en unos pantalones negros ajustados y una blusa color beige que hacía que sus ojos relucieran más que nunca, o eso creía él.

La suerte le sonreía, ella estaba sola y que Dios lo ayudara porque esta noche ella sería suya y si podía, la haría suya muchas noches más.

.

Jessica llegó a _Hooverville _a eso de la media noche. No tuvo muchos problemas con el gorila de la puerta cuando abrió intencionalmente su abrigo para buscar la invitación que guardaba estratégicamente en un bolsillo interno a la altura del pecho. El chico quedó casi con la lengua fuera mirando su escote, dado que se había enfundado en un disfraz de conejita blanca unas dos tallas menor del que debería llevar, haciendo que sus pechos desbordaran de una forma en que al mínimo movimiento los pezones quedarían fuera y su trasero estuviera completamente descubierto, apenas disimulado con las medias red blancas y las botas a juego hasta arriba de la rodilla. Quizás ni siquiera hubiera estado consciente de haberla dejado entrar. Logró pasar desapercibida a pesar de darse cuenta que ir de blanco no fue una buena idea ya que las luces negras la hacían brillar como si fuera un faro.

Esa iba a ser su noche, no la de la idiota de Bella Swan.

.

Bella había recibido un mensaje de Gabe unos minutos atrás y sabiendo que era el momento, arrastró a su amigo para que cuando se produjera el encuentro estuviera luciéndose en el escenario.

Hacía unos minutos que estaban bailando juntos, James la tomaba de la cintura y le daba la vuelta en la tarima, cargándola y casi tirándola al suelo. Se carcajeó divertida ante el baile y sintió que el vocalista la jalaba para darle una vuelta a su vez, mientras cantaba: _"Esta noche serás mía, y de nadie más…"_. Demonios, amaba esa canción.

Se giró hacia James, y vio que se había quedado detenido observando a la entrada. Giró para encontrar lo que estaba observando y sonrió disimuladamente al notar que Gabe estaba entrando al bar junto con una chica, tenía más o menos un metro sesenta y cinco de estatura, rubia, pero con el cabello más bien entrando al rubio rojizo, estaba un poco alborotado, aunque cayendo a lo despeinado. Estaba bien, le agradó al instante.

Era hermosa, pero no en el estilo convencional, y más bien formada como si practicara gimnasio o algún deporte.

¡Y… Era la chica!

No necesitaba que se lo dijera. La forma en como él miraba que la camarera que había dejado encargada le entregara el antifaz lo decía todo.

Tomó a James del brazo y lo jaló fuera de la tarima, bajando las escaleras pequeñas llevándolo a un pequeño rincón donde por el eco de la música permitía hablar.

—¡Es ella! ¡Vino! ¿Verdad? ¡Te dije que sería así! —le dijo emocionada, apretando sus manos y sonriendo ampliamente. Se estaba echando una actuación merecedora del Oscar porque sabía totalmente que llegaría, pero eso él no tenía que saberlo.

James miró hacia el punto donde había estado la chica, y después regresó para asentirle.

—Jo-de-me— exclamó el rubio.

—Ve a por ella, tigre… —le comentó divertida.

Se quedó estática cuando él no se movió. Le confundió al principio, ellos dos siempre habían sido de los que ligaban en sus fiestas, era su ambiente, como si fueran un niño en una tienda de golosina.

—Te dije que hoy serías mi cita… —comentó pasándose una mano por el cabello y Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué diablos sucede, James? ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo aquí? Has roto dos reglas con ella, es atractiva… ¿Vas a hacer el ñoño? —Parpadeó y allí comprendió—. ¿Es por mí? —inquirió.

James la miró fijamente.

—No quiero dejarte sola —le indicó y ella lo comprendió. Toda la situación con Edward había levantado situaciones que tenían años dormida. Recordaba cosas que ambos habían decidido olvidar. Porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había llorado por un amor perdido.

—Estoy bien… —le respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

—No lo estás. Edward no está aquí y me prometí que no te abandonaría como el imbécil lo hizo.

—James… —le advirtió y lo vio negar con la cabeza.

—Además, somos nosotros dos, lo sabes…

Bella asintió y tomó su mano, mientras escuchaba que el grupo comenzaba otra canción. Suspiró profundamente y después negó con la cabeza.

—No, no harás esto. Me niego. No pondrás tu vida en espera por mí… —le indicó con tono fuerte—. Irás allá y mostraras todo tu encanto, la enamoraras como ambos sabemos que eres capaz de hacer. Yo estaré bien, protegida, divirtiéndome. Iré a buscar a Alice, o estaré con los muchachos.

—Bella…

—James, Edward no está aquí porque no supo aceptar que yo necesitaba esta fiesta, porque no me quiso aceptar a mí. Y me duele, pero no necesito que te sacrifiques. Sé feliz, lo mereces…—le susurró y se elevó para besar su mejilla, casi la comisura de sus labios.

—Bella… —escuchó que le susurraba—. Te quiero…

—Yo también —le interrumpió y después empujó su trasero para que se apartara—. Ve por tu señorita Croft, que no aceptaré que regreses sin siquiera saber su verdadero nombre…

Lo escuchó carcajearse y lo vio salir de allí. E inmediatamente subió las escaleras de la tarima, para seguir bailando. Fue atrapada por el bajista y sonrió mientras comenzaba a brincar.

.

Lo único bueno que había recibido Jessica de haberse pasado todo el día decorando el lugar es que ya se conocía cada rincón del maldito bar. Y por eso había podido escabullirse lo suficientemente cerca de Bella y James para escuchar una conversación que la dejó girando. ¿Así que _Rarella_ se quedó sin novio por insistir en la estúpida fiesta y él no iba a venir? Era tan típico de una perdedora como ella que casi estallaba en carcajadas. Apuró la copa de champagne que había tomado de la barra, mientras se lamentaba de que el bombón no fuera porque había ido decidida a arrinconarlo en cualquier oportunidad en que lo viera solo y alejado de sus guardaespaldas Emmett y Ben, paa y mostrarle lo que una mujer, una verdadera mujer como ella, tenía para ofrecer.

No había visto al jefe en las inmediaciones y Ben… el estómago le daba vueltas de solo recordar la imagen de Ángela y él tomados de las mano, eso le dejaba el campo libre, pero si el bombón no iba a venir, debía pensar en otra cosa…

.

Jacob y Leah salieron del bar, no se despidieron de nadie aprovechando el grupo que estaba tocando, y fueron a parar en donde su historia en Seattle empezó; el parque _Salmon Bay Park._ Leah temblaba un poco por el frío a pesar de llevar abrigo e intentaba entrar en calor frotándose los brazos con las manos. Jacob caballerosamente y no dispuesto a culminar el momento que recién empezaba le cubrió con su propio abrigo.

—Gracias —murmuró Leah ligeramente cohibida. Se sentía como una niña que no sabía cómo actuar, era como si la valentía hubiese escapado.

El parque estaba tranquilo, bien iluminado por una hermosa luna y miles de estrellas. Los sentimientos se esclarecieron en los corazones de Jacob y Leah y no dudaron en florecer en ese instante. Era el momento, ambos se lo debían y para bien o para mal debían continuar. Jacob detuvo el paso seguido de Leah quien le miraba expectante, él tenía una expresión acongojada y de remordimiento.

—¿Quién empieza? —preguntó Jacob buscando para sentarse en una banca.

—Yo… —respondió Leah evitando que hablara—. Deje una pregunta cuando nos vimos por última vez, pero antes que la respondas quiero que entiendas la gravedad de ella. Si la respuesta es sí, no habrá más insultos, no más estallidos de temperamento, hablaremos las cosas con calma y necesito que aceptes que ya no soy la mujer de años atrás. Sería continuar con nuestra vida, Jacob, porque a veces continuar con tu vida no es comenzar de nuevo con alguien más, sino dejar atrás el pasado, sin importar los obstáculos o el dolor, y volver a intentarlo. Si en cambio, decides que no, siempre seremos los padres de Jake, yo no te quitaré ninguno de tus derechos y creo que podremos llegar a ser buenos amigos, todo por el bien de nuestro hijo. —Su voz estaba llena de una emoción indescriptible y estaba aterrorizada ante el nuevo camino que se abría para ellos desde ese momento.

—Sé que te lo he dicho pero la vida no me va a alcanzar para repetírtelo, lo lamento, lo siento —expresó mirándola fijamente—. Fui un estúpido, un imbécil, me hiciste daño pero yo también te lo hice a ti; te falle, no fui el hombre que debí haber sido, no te comprendí y te juzgue diciéndote mil cosas que no debí haberte dicho y para colmo dejándote sola con Jake pero quiero ponerle remedio. Yo quiero hacer las cosas bien, necesito hacer las cosas bien —concluyó y respiró profundamente, sentía que se le formaba un nudo en el pecho.

—Jacob… tú no tienes que hacer nada. Todo eso es cosa del pasado ya, si aceptas no puede haber más disculpas. Ambos nos equivocamos, no sé quién lo hizo más, pero no sería buscar una competencia, sería algo más —comentó Leah, sintiendo que la esperanza volvía a crecer en su corazón.

—Acepto —explicó él convencido, no dispuesto a dar marcha atrás—. Quiero que nos demos una oportunidad porque como has dicho el pasado ya quedó atrás —concluyó.

Leah no podía ni creérselo, Jacob había dado el paso. Él, quien había resultado dolido y ofendido por causa de ella, él a quien se le negó el derecho de tener a su hijo a su lado siempre, él que tenía todo el derecho de decirle lárgate.

—Siempre pensé que ya todo había acabado, que era demasiado tarde para vivir de nuevo, para encontrarte, para perdonarte. Estaba tan lleno de rencor que cuando te vi, quería matarte. Y después vi a Jake, eso solamente causo que me odiara a mí mismo…

—Jacob, no… —susurró Leah acercándose a él.

—Pero estar con él, apenas unos minutos, fueron suficiente para ver que nunca es tarde para intentar perdonarnos, o para redimirnos…

—Creo eso, mi amor, yo también lo creo porque también pase muchos años sin perdonarme a mí misma…

—Quiero curarme, olvidar el rencor y el dolor, quiero que mi Lele me diga que todo estará bien.

Y esa Lele afloró y estalló en lágrimas silenciosas y de alegría. Ahí estaba el Jacob que amaba y él que perdió por su estupidez, ahí estaba de nuevo intentando arreglar las cosas entre ellos, forjando con su carácter duro y su corazón noble un futuro para ambos.

—Está bien Jacob, intentémoslo —y le sonrió. Jacob sintió júbilo y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, acogiéndola en su pecho como en los viejos tiempos.

Ella era su chica al fin de cuentas, a la que amaba y sin importar nada nunca olvido. Incluso cuando la odiaba, la amaba. La que sabía cómo ponerlo en su lugar y quitarle todo el egocentrismo, volverlo demente y la que podía odiar y hacer que le importara, a quien no quería lastimar más porque ella era la perfecta.

—¿Puedo besarte? —le preguntó con una pena que Leah no se creía.

—Tú nunca has pedido permiso para hacer eso, Jacob Black— susurró mirándole los labios y deseosa de que lo hiciera. Ya no podía pensar en más nada, las heridas habían comenzado a sanar.

—Bueno no sé, corro el riesgo de que quieran pegarme por atrevido…

Leah le jaló del cuello de la camisa y le besó interrumpiendo así su discurso nervioso. El sabor del licor de menta y el whisky se entremezclaban en sus bocas. El beso fue dulce y llenó del amor que aún tenían en sus almas y que aguardaba paciente para seguir siendo expresado.

.

James dejó atrás a Bella, y suspiró pesadamente, caminando hacia ella. Ansiando mirarla de más de cerca y a la vez temiendo por ello. Ella lo había descolocado con una sola frase. ¿Seguiría teniendo el mismo efecto o simplemente se lo había imaginado y había montado un castillo de arena?

Tampoco sabía si seguiría conmoviéndolo. ¿La había idealizado o de verdad existiría?

Llegó hasta donde estaba y la encontró hablando con Gabe. Eso también le hizo parar en seco. ¿Habría venido con él o habría venido "con él"? Así se escuchara igual no era lo mismo y la frustración lo estaba matando.

_ "¿Qué mierda me hace esta mujer?"_, se preguntó confundido.

Allí vio que su decisión fue arrebatada. Ella giró y sonrió suavemente cuando lo vio, ni siquiera era una sonrisa completa. La muy bastarda.

—Hola, extraño… —comentó ladeando la cabeza y viéndose socarrona. E inocente. Y allí estuvo. Lo había conmovido de nuevo—. Gabe, piérdete un rato… —le susurró y James sonrió.

Esa era una línea totalmente amigos, y causó que sonriera. Se acercó y la vio que se acomodaba en la barra, apoyando su espalda y codos sobre esta.

—Esta es una fiesta interesante… —le comentó ella con una sonrisa amplía, picara. James sonrió.

—Es nuestro orgullo… —comentó divertido.

—No lo dudo… —respondió mirándolo de hurtadillas.

—No estaba seguro de que vendrías… Eso es un reto, sin duda, siempre estoy seguro de todo. De las probabilidades que las cosas sucedan —indicó directo.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía. Gabe insistió, dijo que era una forma de retribuirme toda su mala madre… —le refirió la rubia mirándolo ahora sí frente a frente.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó y ella enarcó una ceja.

—Pensé que sentías fascinación por llamarme señorita Croft… —susurró divertida.

—No ponga sucias ideas en mi cabeza, señorita Croft —le respondió jugueteando.

—¿Muy sucias, Señor E? —le preguntó seductora.

Él sonrió—. Ese es un juego peligroso —la previno.

—Me gusta jugar, y también esto de la clandestinidad.

—Además eres anarquista… —comentó tascando su lengua—. Seductora, medio psicóloga, anarquista…

—¿Amante de san Valentín? —sugirió ella.

—No rompas mi corazón, es delicado… —coqueteó James apoyando su mano sobre su pecho. La rubia sonrió ampliamente, mientras apoyaba una mano sobre este.

—Ya veremos… —comentó divertida. James sonrió ampliamente, esa noche se había vuelto muy interesante.

.

Diego y Bree llevaban bailando gran parte de la noche y casi no conversaron con nadie. Se acercaron a que Diego saludara a James y Bella un momento cuando este llegó y se excusaron rápidamente ya que estaban envueltos en su propia burbuja.

Los roces de sus cuerpos al bailar los tenían excitados y ninguno de los dos creía poder llegar de vuelta a su casa. Por lo que la condujo bailando hasta el baño de chicas y luego de cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie, entró llevándola a ella consigo. Bree estaba más que contenta por ello, ya que con ello cumpliría una de sus fantasías.

Ya dentro, Diego empezó a acariciarla y la levantó para acomodarla sobre el mostrador del baño de manera que quedó expuesta y abierta ante él. Le bajó las bragas, permitiendo únicamente que se viera el liguero y la ropa que le había comprado. Ella gimió y sostuvo su cuerpo con el lavado y la pared, mientras dejaba que la observara, emocionándose por el brillo de deseo que se reflejaba en su mirada.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él tragando grueso y sintiendo que iba a deshacerse de placer.

—Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida… —confesó con una sonrisa.

Él gimió y la besó, mientras la tocaba íntimamente, preparándola, aunque al tocarla sollozo de placer ya que estaba más húmeda que sabía que no podía estar más lista. Esto lo encendió tanto que tuvo que sacar el dedo que tenía dentro para reemplazarlo por su pene. Ambos gimieron contra los labios del otro. Las rápidas embestidas de él seguían el ritmo de su lengua que degustaba su boca en un ardiente y fervoroso beso. Ambos explotaron juntos rápidamente, ya que era demasiado la excitación que venía creándose y el morbo por ser descubierto. Bree se dejó caer sobre el hombro de él.

—Te amo, Diego.

—Te amo, muñeca.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron más calmados y arreglados para volver a la fiesta. Bree tomó la mano de su esposo y le dijo:

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo ella.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Toma, espero te guste —, dijo Bree extendiéndole un sobre a Diego. Al abrirlo sonrió ya que el mismo contenía dos pasajes a Europa con fecha abierta.

—¿Una segunda luna de miel acaso, señora McDermont?

—No, el inicio de una nueva vida, señor McDermont —respondió sonriendo mientras veía como Diego quitaba el cerrojo de la puerta del baño para volver al mundo real.

Un mundo que prometía muchas vivencias para ellos, todo bajo el marco de una fiesta organizada para decir que el amor no era lo que se pensaba especialmente en San Valentín, el amor era algo más que se construía día a día a base de confianza y cariño, y una relación podía pasar por obstáculos, pero todo podría ser salvable cuando ambos lo deseaban. Y eso era algo que Bree y Diego lo habían redescubierto estos días.

.

Carlisle y Esme se besaron de mil maneras entre un baile y otro de la banda y el DJ que había comenzado cuando estos terminaron; suavemente, apasionadamente, jugándose entre ellos. Él se sentía tremendamente feliz de tener a su Esme en sus brazos. En un momento ella bailaba con su espalda contra su pecho y sintió la "emoción" del rubio rozando su trasero, la apretó más contra sí y ella giró un poco su cabeza buscando sus labios. Él iba subiendo una de sus manos desde su cintura hasta casi alcanzar uno de sus pechos, ella detuvo su mano y se volteó para quedar de frente a él aún con los labios en los suyos, se separó un poco y llevo sus labios al oído derecho de Carlisle:

—Poco a poco, Carlisle, poco a poco… —le dijo, se separó de él con una sonrisa seductora y se volteó dirigiéndose hacia la barra, para pedir algo frío, lo necesitaba, él la siguió y la abrazo por la cintura.

—Tendré paciencia, linda. —Besó su frente y luego bebió un poco del refresco que ella había pedido. Después de todo, en ese san Valentín había obtenido más que perdón y una nueva familia, había conseguido la paz en su alma por errores pasados y por fin, con ello, el amor.

—¿Esme? —Ambos giraron y encontraron a Bella frente a ellos. Estaba un poco azorada y sudosa por su actividad sobre la tarima.

—¿Dime? —le preguntó.

—¿Sabes dónde está mi prima? Tengo como una hora o un poco más desde que la vi por última vez y dentro de poco viene el grupo de sus amigos.

Esme sonrió y se acercó a Bella como si fuera a contarle un secreto.

—Está con mi sobrino… —Bella alzó las cejas—. Están en un parque a unos minutos de aquí. Tranquila, Jasper la protegerá y presumo que pronto llegaran.

—Oh, vaya… Bueno, eso está bien, supongo. Ella necesitaba olvidar a un chiquillo que la había besado y huido…

—Ehm… —comentó Esme con expresión picara—. Ese debería ser mi sobrino… De nuevo…

Bella enarcó las cejas aún más y después se carcajeó.

—Vaya… —comentó divertida, antes de negar con la cabeza y asentir hacia uno de sus amigos—. Tengo que atender esto. Me debes una conversación, muy grande… —anunció y Esme rio antes de verla ir y volver a abrazar a Carlisle.

.

Alice y Jasper no sabían cuánto rato permanecieron en el parque, abrazados, besándose y riendo como una pareja feliz. Alice estaba en una nube... pero sabía que su prima Bella, tarde o temprano, notaría su ausencia... y lo que menos quería, era ganarse una reprimenda por parte de ella.

—Tenemos que volver —dijo ella, con un pequeño suspiro.

—Creo que por aquí cerca hay una fiesta —le dio la razón su novio, con una pequeña sonrisa... _Su novio_... sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Con sus dedos entrelazados, volvieron al _Hooverville, _hablando y riendo felices y despreocupados. Cuando entraron, Alice echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y se emocionó cuando vio que sus amigos tocando en la tarima.

—¡Son Paul y los demás! —le gritó dando un brinquillo y se rio cuando vio a Krisny parada frente al escenario. No sabía que iba a ir con ellos. ¡Se había olvidado completamente que Bella les había permitido que tocaran!

—¡Alice! —escuchó que Bella le gritaba y la miró asustada.

—Sé que me fui, pero puedo explicarlo, prima. No les digas a mis papás…

—Eso no importa. ¡Vamos tarde, ven! —le gritó tomándola por una mano y jalándola. Jasper fue arrastrado por ellas, ya que Alice no lo soltó.

Se montaron en la tarima, y Alice se carcajeó cuando junto con Bella comenzó a hacer de especie de bailarinas de respaldo a los chicos. Le hizo señas a Krisny para que la acompañara. Y comenzaron a brincar a ritmo del rock. Se extrañó de no ver a James cerca, y cuando giró a la pista, lo descubrió bailando con una rubia.

Cantaron y bailaron varias piezas, entre risas y brincos. Paul, el vocalista, se acercaba y les daba el micrófono a ambas, que chillaban más que cantar. Aunque al parecer a ninguno de los invitados le importaba, porque había llegado un momento que habían cantado junto a ellas.

—¡Me estoy divirtiendo como nunca! —Le gritó a Bella en algún momento, abrazándola con fuerza—. Gracias por obligarme a venir hoy y muchas gracias por hacer esta fiesta, prima… ¡Jasper está aquí y ahora somos novios! —le chilló y se giró para buscarlo donde sea que estuviera, pero quedó aturdida cuando no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Había pasado la mitad del espectáculo con él pegado detrás de ella. Se giró hacia Bella.

—¡Me alegra eso! —le gritó con una sonrisa amplía y Alice asintió antes de escuchar la tonada de _Nothing Else Matter_, de _Metallica_, lo que la sorprendió y dejó paralizada por un instante.

Se giró y encontró a Jasper sentado en el teclado, comenzando la tonada, mirándola con una ligera sonrisa y un brillo en la mirada. La forma que comenzó a tocar causó que se derritiera.

—Por Dios… estoy completamente enamorada… —susurró sintiendo que el corazón le iba a explotar al momento que comenzaba por fin la canción. Lo escuchó sin moverse o cantar, únicamente disfrutando de ese primer... y quién sabe, quizá último amor; podía ser que, por una vez, San Valentín hubiera acertado.

.

Si alguien estuviera prestando atención a algo más que al DJ y a cada conversación y pequeño mundo de cada uno, en su estúpida y animada fiesta, podrían haber notado como una Jessica tambaleante y medio agazapada se escurría entre las personas que bailaban y que eran tan patéticos que no les importaba si era al compás de la música. El estúpido grupo de adolescentes que por fin había dejado de hacer estruendo con sus _cover_, o de la aún más ridícula sobrina de su jefa que además se creía realmente que bailaba bien, y que era una princesa del pop o algo, había que detenerla antes de que hiciera más daño…

Jessica sintió que estallaría de la rabia. Esa ridícula fiesta estaba siendo por demás animada, y los estaba divirtiendo a pesar de que cada cosa era más ridícula que la anterior…

—Sí… Al fin… Todos aquí… ¡¿cierto?! —chilló, viéndolos a todos con una sonrisa estúpida. Se había montado en la tarima y se tambaleaba ligeramente porque estaba un poco borracha—. Ohhh, no, no… pero si parece que alguien faltó y te ha dejado taaan plantada en tu propia fiesta, _Rarella_… ¡pero qué cosa tan triste…! ¡Lo siento tanto, caramelito…! —exclamó burlonamente haciendo un puchero y ocasionando algunas risas entre los que no tenían idea de lo que hablaba o qué estaba sucediendo—. ¿Edward? ¿Edward? ¿Dónde te metiste, amor? Síp, seguro encontraste algo mucho mejor que hacer esta noche que estar con esta panda de perdedores, ¿cierto? Salud —dijo empinando un vaso lleno de alguna especie de trago de color extraño—. Lo supe desssde que te vi, eresss demasiado para Bella… Ella es tan…. común… Ni siquiera es bonita, y no tiene estas tetas, ni este culo —dijo, tomando cada parte que mencionaba y meneándose—. Y no es nada parecido a normal… Digo, ¿quién demonios querría a esa estúpida que ni siquiera es rubia…? ¿Les cuento un secreto? Ella no es ni siquiera inteligente, ¿saben? Ella depende de míííí, sin mí no hace nadaaaa, ni siquiera esta fiesta idiota en la que tanto se divierten, ¿a que no imaginaban eso?

Continuó hablando, pero se dio cuenta que habían apagado el canal del micrófono. Con un simple click habían logrado callarla. Levantó su mirada hacia donde se ubicaba en DJ y vio al maldito James balanceando el cable de entrada a la consola en una de sus manos.

Sintió que jalaban su cuerpo fuera de la tarima y comenzó a revolverse alrededor.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó golpeando a uno de los gorilas.

—Quédate quieta o le permito que te suelte para que partas tu cabeza… —escuchó que le amenazaban.

—¡Por supuesto, tenía que ser James! ¿Qué mierda hace ella para convencerlos a todos? —se quejó.

Levantó la vista y vio a Ángela y a Ben mirándola aturdidos.

—¡Eres una puta, perra, egoísta! Podrías tener a cualquier persona, y lo escogiste a él. ¡Eres tan idiota que los demás…! — bramó enfurecida mientras seguían arrastrándola afuera del local.

—Estás acabada, rubia —le dijo James, ella gruñó e iba a refutarle cuando él ignorándola se dio media vuelta y se metió en la fiesta.

.

—Está bien, Bella —escuchó que Alice intentaba calmarla y asintió. Antes de ver que Ben y Ángela salían del bar, imaginaba que era por lo que la perra de Jessica había dicho.

—Sí... Buenas noches. ¿Caramelito?

Ella se quedó tensa al escuchar esa palabra y por un momento no se movió, debía haber comenzado a delirar por el alcohol que había ingerido, mezclado con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Para quienes no me conocen, soy Edward, el novio de Bella…

Allí se giró y jadeó al verlo parado en la tarima. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con los micrófonos en esa fiesta y por qué no había nadie que los controlara?

—¿Edward? —preguntó y lo vio sonreír ligeramente.

—Verán, conocí a esta mujer ocho meses atrás y desde el primer momento me volvió totalmente loco.

Sintió que Alice apretaba su agarre y ella lo miró como si estuviese desequilibrado.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le inquirió y lo vio sonreír más ampliamente.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me acelerabas y que no sabía si era bueno? —Ella asintió—. Decidí que no era bueno, sino más que eso. Nunca he vivido más intensamente que cuando estoy a tu lado, o he disfrutado más que cuando estás a mi lado… o me he excitado más que cuando succionas mi jodido meñique…

Ella jadeó horrorizada y tapó su boca. ¿Acababa de decir lo que creía que acababa de decir?

—Verán, he pasado toda mi vida ilusionado por tener una vida que no era mía, y he intentado buscar a una mujer que cupiera en ese molde. Alguien perfecto, alguien parecido a mí. —Se encogió de hombros y la miró fijamente. Esa vez era ella la que lo miraba como si estuviese loco—. Según Jessica eres rara, y lo eres, pero ese es tu encanto… y me haces sentir libre, y Bella, eso es lo más maravilloso ya que cuando tú no estabas en mi vida, era imposible que yo considerara hacer… Ehmmm… esto…

Bella ladeó la cabeza ante esa declaración y cuando escuchó que comenzaba la tonada de _Flo rida_, _Right Round._

—Oh, por Dios… No vas a hacer lo que creo que estoy pensando… —declaró a pesar que lo hacía. Lo estaba haciendo.

—Esto es para ti… —escuchó que decía en el micrófono mientras comenzaba a menearse al ritmo de la música.

Sin ningún tipo de ritmo.

Movía la cadera de un lado al otro, colocando una mano en su nuca, y tirándose hacia adelante. Y pateaba sus pies de un lado al otro. La gente empezó a palmear.

Ella sonrió e incluso sus ojos se humedecieron.

—"_Haces girar mi cabeza, cuando vas hacia abajo… cuando vas muy abajo…"_ —cantaba, bastante desentonadamente, y llegó un momento que hablaba más que cantar, pero no se detenía.

—Por Dios… —escuchó que alguien decía, pero Bella estaba maravillada.

No solamente estaba bailando para ella, sino que cantaba su canción favorita, la que tanto había criticado desde el principio, pero sinceramente, a ella le fascinaba porque la relacionaba con su fascinación del meñique.

Sin pensarlo, comenzó a correr hacia la tarima y se montó en ella, para llegar a su lado. Él la miró y se detuvo, estaba un poco sudado, su pecho subía y bajaba por el esfuerzo. Se miraron por unos instantes sin poder decirse nada más. Hasta que ella reaccionó.

—Estás loco… —le susurró y él sonrió. Antes de comenzar a menearse a su alrededor, lanzando su pelvis hacia adelante, hasta ligeramente rozarla, como si fuera una especie de _striper_. Se acercó a su oído.

—"_Ella es increíble… más caliente que el fuego ardiente. Nena, ¿por qué no te mueves más cerca…?" _—le susurró más de la canción y Bella se carcajeó, mientras hacía lo que le pedía—. _"Haces girar mi cabeza, cuando vas hacia abajo…"_.

Ella comenzó a menearse y a gritar, brincando, y poco a poco, todos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo. Cuando terminó la canción, se rio y lo miró fijamente.

—No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer… La gente te vio y te escuchó, Edward…

—No estoy avergonzado… Estoy enamorado —le susurró colocando sus manos contra sus mejillas—. Y perdóname, perdóname por no entenderlo antes y por no conseguir decirte porqué te amaba tres días atrás. Creía que el amor era… ni sé lo que creía, pero me enseñaste que es más eso. Tú eres mi decisión correcta. Te amo porque solamente a tu lado soy libre. Nunca he estado tan acelerado y calmado como cuando estoy contigo… Eres tú, jamás nadie conseguiría lo que tú causas en mí… No renuncies a mí, por favor no lo hagas…

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo tomó del cuello, para besarlo con pasión. Aturdida porque estuviera allí, por lo que acababa de hacer y por sus palabras.

.

James sonrió, y negó con la cabeza. Ya que no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara o las cosas que sucedieran, no comprendería porqué ella lo quería a su lado, pero era su amigo, y la apoyaría, porque había amores que quemaban sus almas, y se tenían uno al otro para protegerse. Así era como él se sentía con Bella y sabía que era mutuo, ni por un momento se le escapaba que ella había metido mano para que la señorita Croft estuviera ahí, lo sabía instintivamente.

Caminó hasta el DJ y le pidió que le diera plomo a la mejor parte de la fiesta, se habían quitado los antifaces un poco antes del episodio con Jessica, y ahora venía el desmadre seguro.

La música se volvió más fuerte, y sonrió antes de mirar a la mujer que lo tenía ocupado esa noche. Se acercó y la jaló a la pista de baile.

—¿Ni siquiera me invitas? —le preguntó su chica desconocida y él negó con la cabeza.

—Basta de juegos… Quiero tu nombre…

—Pensé que querías entrar en mis bragas…

—Eso también, pero primero tu nombre… —le contestó atrapándola más a su cuerpo—. El mío es James…

—Quizás quiero permanecer encubierta, estoy mal acostumbrada con todo eso de mis amigos Seals y las operaciones especiales… —se jugó y él la apretó más fuerte. La miró fijamente y la vio sonreír. No se dejaba manipular.

Cuando terminó la música sintió que se acercaba a su oído.

—Kristen… aunque me llaman Kris, siempre me ha ido lo varonil…

—Desde hoy a mí también —le respondió tomándola con suavidad de su mentón y besándola como si fuera el último día…

.

Ángela estaba más allá de las palabras durante el trayecto de regreso hacia su departamento. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y lejos de estarse durmiendo de cansancio tenía el cuerpo totalmente despierto, y su cabeza era un hermoso caos. Se habían salido de la fiesta una hora atrás, después de todo el episodio de Jessica, porque él le había dicho que quería enseñarle algo. Algo que la había dejado aturdida y emocionada a misma medida.

_Alma_

_Pureza_

_Nostalgia_

_Rabia_

_Soledad_

_Dolor_

_Esperanza_

_Vida_

Eran algunas de las palabras con las que había titulado cada una de las fotografías donde ella aparecía viéndose como jamás se hubiera imaginado que alguien podría captarla. Y no era vanidad personal esa vez, era algo diferente, tampoco era el sofisticado lente de la cámara profesional que Ben había usado sino su ojo, la manera en que podía captar esos detalles que la hacían sentirse como un libro abierto, desnuda, pero extrañamente no vulnerable. Tal como se había sentido sobre rincones de la ciudad y transeúntes ajenos que conformaban la colección de _"cacería urbana"_, donde su ojo parecía captar el alma de ese instante.

Cuando finalmente el _Bentley_ se detuvo frente a la entrada de su edificio Ángela no lo pensó más y fue por él. Sus manos algo sudorosas por los nervios tomaron ese rostro desconcertado entre ellas y estampó un beso apasionado en esos labios que tan exactamente la describían minutos atrás. La reacción de desconcierto la hizo sonreír sobre sus labios antes de que finalmente tomara sus caderas con rudeza y tirara de ella hasta casi ponerla a horcajadas sobre él.

Su esencia varonil la estaba matando. No había pensado sentir que sus besos le harían dar vueltas el estómago, cuando la beso antes de salir para la fiesta ni había podido dejado de desear repetirlo durante todas las horas siguientes.

A decir verdad, para los dos todo había pasado como una especie de borrón, porque todo a su alrededor lo era, salvo el rostro de Ben y sus ojos brillantes viéndola de esa manera que hacía que su estómago se retorciera y las expresiones de Ángela que lo dejaban sin aliento cada vez.

—Vamos arriba —medio susurro entre jadeos volviendo a la realidad de que era madrugada y estaban a punto de dejarse ir en los asientos delanteros del auto.

—No —dijo, sorprendiéndola.

—¿No quieres subir?

—No quiero que esto sea solo una noche —dijo, con expresión torturada, señalándolos.

Conocía las historias de fin de semana de Ángela y aunque no estaba en desacuerdo con lo que sabía que iba a suceder si subía, no quería que acabara en la mañana, no cuando se despertara y ella no estuviera en la habitación, o en el departamento. O cuando él se tuviera que levantar a hurtadillas en un par de para irse y evitar enfrentar la decepción de la mañana.

—No quiero que sea solo por esta noche —le respondió ella, viéndolo con expresión intensa.

—Ángela... no podría manejarlo si esto no funciona...

Se acercó con lentitud y tocó su rostro haciendo que la mirara. No quería herirlo, ni presionarlo, pero lo quería con ella, ahora. Se había dado cuenta de ya no iba a dejar escapar otra posibilidad de sentirse feliz, quería arriesgarse e intentarlo al menos por el tiempo que esto prometiera durar. Quería dar, no solo recibir, y quería hacer que el chico triste de la oficina sonriera todo el tiempo como lo había hecho ese día, y por primera vez no le importaba el costo, la gente, ni el chismorreo que seguro soportaría cuando tarde o temprano volvieran a ir a trabajar.

—¿Te quedaras conmigo hasta que despierte? —le dijo con suavidad, mostrándole que también necesitaba que fuera diferente esta vez.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Quiero que amanezcas conmigo.

Ángela sonrió cuando lo vio asentir y acercarse a besarla, antes de salir del vehículo. Se sentía feliz y llena, sabiendo que ese era el inicio de algo nuevo, algo solamente suyo, donde podía ser ella misma, no lo que los demás querían de ella; porque efectivamente, eso era lo que más había deseado, solamente que no lo había sabido hasta que él la tomó en sus brazos, por primera vez.

.

Edward tragó grueso y tomó con fuerza la mano de Bella. Necesitaban hablar. Él estaba agotado, había tenido que estar en horas de espera para tomar un vuelo que lo devolviera a Seattle. Cuando había llegado por fin, había corrido a su oficina para ver si la atrapaba allí, pero descubrió que no había ido. Aunque ese viaje le había servido de mucho. Pero también lo había desesperado.

Después había corrido a su casa, sin ningún éxito, porque cuando había llegado ya era muy tarde y no estaba cerca. Había tenido que comerse la cabeza para recordar dónde era la fiesta, ya que ni Emmett o Ben contestaba su teléfono.

Hasta que había recordado que Garrett le había dicho que tenía una invitación y lo había llamado, despertándolo y haciendo llorar a Sophie, para que le dijera dónde por fin era. Lo cual había hecho, después de putearlo como por cinco minutos.

_Hooverville._

El problema era, que cuando había llegado, le había sido imposible entrar al maldito local ya que no tenía invitación. Había tratado de sobornar a uno de los gorilas, amenazarlos, había incluso gritado para ver si alguien salía y le permitía entrar. Pero cada uno de sus intentos había sido infructuoso.

Había tenido que regresar a su jodida casa, rogando a todos los cielos que no lo hubiese dejado en Chicago en aquel hotel barato.

Por lo menos alguien lo había escuchado.

Cuando por fin entró a la fiesta, quedó en shock, no habían actos vandálicos, u objetos sangrantes. Y había quedado por unos minutos hipnotizado, viendo a Bella reír, y hablar con varias personas de allí. Parecía una diosa.

Eso hasta que su secretaria había comenzado a hablar. Él no sabía qué lo había llevado a la tarima después de que callaran a esa idiota. Quizás la desesperación, tal vez porque le había herido que hablaran así de ella. Aunque sobre todo, porque quería dejar claro, que las palabras hirientes de Jessica no eran ciertas, él nunca la dejaría porque fuera rara, más bien la amaba por eso.

Allí por fin había entendido que también había fallado y había generado opiniones sino tan hirientes como las de esa estúpida rubia, sí lo suficientemente fuertes para que Bella creyera que estaba mal no formar parte de la mayoría. Lo cual no era cierto, no importa cuánto él hubiese intentado conseguir exactamente eso para sí mismo.

Y no deseaba convertirse en un ser como el bastardo que la había herido años atrás. Y ya arriba en la tarima, todo se había descontrolado y había terminado humillado. Pero había conseguido a la chica.

Entraron al parque _Salmon Bay_ y la vio caminar hasta los columpios, elevaba la cabeza hasta el cielo sintiendo la brisa que venía por estar tan cerca de la bahía.

—Lamento todo lo que sucedió el once… —dijo Edward acariciando su mejilla—. Tenías razón, Bella, y quiero que entiendas que lo escuché, que te pido disculpas y que te amo…

—Yo también —susurró ella con los ojos brillantes.

Edward suspiró y se sentó en el columpio del lado, entregándole las tarjetas de los catorce regalos que les había enviado. En su oficina había estado el ramo gigante de rosas rojas, aunque allí se había enterado por el vigilante que le había permitido entrar únicamente por su parentesco con el dueño, que no lo había visto.

—¿Qué es esto?

—El verdadero motivo de mis regalos… Prometo firmemente que no te regalaré esa mierda nunca más…

Ella sonrió y frunció el ceño al ver las tarjetas que marcaban los días que faltaban para san Valentín, mostrándole que había algo detrás de ellas.

Bella se levantó y acuclilló sobre la arena, y como si fuera un rompe cabeza, las ordenó y las fue dando vuelta una a una. Se quedó estática cuando vio el resultado, podía leerse una frase:

_¿Me harías el honor de mudarte conmigo?_

—Ese era todo el objetivo de los regalos… —le indicó y Bella giró su cabeza con los ojos húmedos, antes de levantarse y lanzársele encima, abrazándolo con fuerza. Él se fue hacia atrás por el columpio, pero terminó sentándola sobre su regazo.

—No puedo creer esto… si lo hubiera sabido… Perdóname por no revisarlos… Debí haberlo hecho… —susurró y él acarició su cabello para apartarlo y hundir la cabeza en su cuello—. Estaba tan sumida en estereotipar san Valentín, que no pensaba en nada más y yo… —Se detuvo y tomó su mano para entrelazarlas—. No fui totalmente sincera sobre algo… —le comentó y él frunció el ceño antes de apartar su cara y mirarla.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Una vez me preguntaste porqué había comenzado la fiesta y no te contesté, te dije que no sabía, pero no era cierto. Verás, cuando tenía dieciocho años intente celebrar mi primer san Valentín con mi primer amor… y pensaba que todo era perfecto, pero la realidad es que fue un engaño… Él… me usó… Todo se trataba de una apuesta.

Edward la miró mientras relataba los eventos que James le había contado el día anterior y quedó aturdido. Totalmente. Si alguna vez había tenido una duda sobre el amor que ella le profesaba, al verla con el ceño fruncido, decaída, confesándole lo que imaginaba era el peor momento de su vida, lo había aclarado.

Parpadeó cuando vio que había acabado eso.

—Lamento que te pasara eso, Bella —le susurró besando su nariz—. Si pudiera, regresaría el tiempo y los mataría a todos.

—Está bien… —Ella sonrió y acarició su mejilla—. Al final gané yo, y creo que puedo ayudar a todos a sentir que pertenecen en un sitio, sin importar su estado sentimental.

—Ahora entiendo… —comentó abrazándola—. Todo lo que me decías, ya lo comprendo.

—¿Lo sabes ahora porque viste la fiesta? —le respondió con tono emocionado.

Él negó con la cabeza, quizás nunca estuviera de acuerdo con que una fiesta lograra todo lo que ella decía, pero sabía que lo respetaría y estaría a su lado. Era un pequeño coste a pagar.

—No, no es eso, sino que me acaba de ser otorgado un regalo muchísimo más grande que cualquier cosa material… —comentó recordando las palabras de James de la noche anterior y sabiendo que ella confiaba en él más que en nadie del planeta.

Excepto James, pero como con la bendita fiesta, tendría que aprender a sobrevivir con ello, porque estaba seguro de que no habría forma de separarlos. Como una especie de _Will y Grace_, sin todo el tema de homosexualidad… Tendría que conseguirle mujer al bastardo lo más rápido posible.

Bella sonrió y lo besó en los labios, un gesto más suave de los que alguna vez hubiese dado, pero sentía como si todo hubiese llegado a su lugar y la emoción la embargaba.

—Vamos, regresemos a la fiesta… —le pidió recordando a las personas que había dejado allí y que les faltaba el gran cierre.

Él asintió y se pusieron de pie, caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta del local.

—No me respondiste… —le comentó mientras el gorila espeluznante de _Trinity_ le guiñaba un ojo a Bella y la seguía dentro del local, dejando la puerta con un solo guardia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—¿Irás a vivir conmigo? —le inquirió y vio como alrededor aún seguía la fiesta, y todos los que quedaban se habían reunido en la pista. Bella se giró y sonrió.

—Edward, eres mi compañero en esta fiesta. Te lo dije una vez, tú eres distinto, contigo, yo lo quiero todo.

Él sonrió antes de ver que James la llamaba y dejarse arrastrar hacia la pista, donde comenzaba una nueva canción y todos se regocijaban.

Vio que se acercaba a James y tomaba la mano de una rubia.

—Su nombre es Kris —lo escuchó decir antes que ella comenzara a gritar de jubilo.

Allí se acercó Alice con un pelinegro, más Esme y un rubio. Más adelante Bree con Diego y los saludó con la cabeza. Además de Tanya. Su teléfono vibró y al sacarlo frunció el ceño con la imagen de Emmett frente a un cura y ¿Rosalie? Con el título: "Recién casados".

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó pero antes de decir nada, escuchó a la gente gritar.

—¡Feliz odio a san Valentín!

Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a brincar y él se encontró carcajeándose, antes de unirse a la celebración.

* * *

Wow. Hemos llegado por fin al desenlace de esta fiesta. Estamos súper emocionadas, ¡feliz día de odio a san Valentín a todas! Aunque sabemos que ya es un nuevo día y esperemos que lo hayan disfrutado.

Esperamos que le hayan gustado este regalo para ustedes. Esta historia alocada que comenzó como una idea, y el desarrollo fue maravilloso. Gracias a todas las que no han acompañado, esperamos que hayan gozado esta fiesta tanto como nosotras.

Bien… ¿Recuerdan el reto? Hemos decidido darles un lapso de tiempo, ahora que tienen toda la historia, para recobrar sus pistas y decirnos si adivinan las autoras. Les daremos una semana, a partir del 14 de febrero, es decir que pueden decidir hasta el veintiuno de febrero y ese día anunciaremos quién es el ganador y diremos cuál autora realizó cuál personaje.

Recuerdes, son 14 personajes principales: Edward, Bella, Garrett, Tanya, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Leah, James, Bree y Ángela. Esos personajes fueron desarrollados por 13 autoras; es decir, hay una autora que escribió a dos de ellos –aquí va una pista, esa autora, escribió a una pareja-.

Los demás personajes, fueron desarrollados de acuerdo a la historia que le correspondían y no tienen que adivinarlos. Nos referimos a: Rosalie, Ben, Jessica, Fred, Victoria, Aro, Patrick, Paul, Krisny, Kristin, Jake, Jared, Sam, Emily, etc…

A fin de otorgar esa información, el día jueves 21 creo que publicaremos una especie de pequeño epilogo, y también le proponemos, si lo desean, ya que de alguna manera todas las autoras hemos guardado silencio en este proceso de historia, que nos pueden realizar las preguntas que quieran durante esta semana, si tienen algunas, y yo se las haré llegar a la autora, y ese 21 las respondemos todo.

Por ejemplo, nos han llegado preguntando, ¿la autora que creó a Edward, como pensó en caramelito y creyó que era bonito? También nos han preguntado cómo fue que llevamos a cabo este proyecto, y otras cosas. Si tienen dudas sobre alguna de esas cosas, puede ser una autora, puede ser el procedimiento, o puede ser sobre el personaje, pueden decírnoslo por un review o en privado y yo los distribuiré.

Igualmente, recuerden que sus resultados pueden decirlo por review, o un privado a esta cuenta, y los contaremos.

Gracias por acompañarnos en esta experiencia y nos leemos pronto ;)

Betza.


	19. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Esto es un compendio de autoras y la trama pertenece a: _Zoalesita, Dark Warrior 1000, Bertlin, Lakentsb, Saraes, NikkyScully, Betzacosta, Katlyn Cullen, Sarah Crish Cullen, Ginegine, Susana Minguell, Aryam Shields Masen, y Gery Whitlock_.

* * *

_Enredos en San Valentín.__  
__Epilogo.__  
__15 de febrero__ de 2015.__  
__Domingo._

* * *

Bella estaba sentada contra el respaldo de su amplia cama, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de James. Ligeramente acurrucada. Ya era tarde, pero habían quedado agotados después de la fiesta y no había querido pararse aún, a pesar que sabía que dentro de poco estaría obligada a hacerlo.

—Creo que la fiesta de este año se lleva el premio a la más jodidamente accidentada de todos los tiempos… —exclamó él y ella se carcajeó mientras revisaba la sesión de fotos en la laptop de James que estaba sobre su regazo.

Ahora contrataban profesionales encubiertos para que sacaran y grabaran videos de los peores y/o mejores momentos y con ese material armaban videos para la fiesta del año siguiente. Eso había sido resultado de la fiesta del año 2013, en la que Edward había hecho ese baile y monólogo horrible… y asombroso, y ella únicamente había podido guardar para la eternidad unas pocas tomas que había filmado James utilizando su teléfono cuando, después de recuperarse de su asombro, había por fin reaccionado. Pero nadie había registrado cuando Jessica se había humillado a sí misma, y ella no había podido tener una copia para refregársela y eso la había cabreado.

Había despedido su patético trasero el quince de febrero, siendo el único año en que había trabajado esa fecha desde que había comenzado su vida laboral, y no la había vuelto a ver, nadie la había vuelto a ver en realidad. Durante los meses siguientes corrieron apuestas acerca de lo que habría hecho con su patética vida, era una especie de diversión y hasta habían armado una especie de tablero con los resultados… unos decían que había salido de la ciudad para refugiarse en un monasterio tibetano donde nadie la reconociera; otros que se había tirado del _Golden Gate_ y no habían recuperado su cuerpo o que se había muerto envenenada por su propia ponzoña enroscada como la víbora que era. La que más adeptos tenía era que se había convertido en una suerte de viuda negra asesina de hombres para robarles la cartera y así ahorrar para hacerse estéticas.

—¿Cuál crees que haya sido el peor? –Le preguntó James divertido, pasando a un nuevo video haciéndole regresar a su pequeño recuento—. ¿Cuándo los hermanos gemelos de Ángela comenzaron a imitar el baile de fin de año de _Mónica y Ross_ en _Friends_ sobre la barra y Jane se fue de culo contra Jacob?

Se carcajeó mientras ponía el video.

—Está decidido, último año que dejamos entrar adolescentes a nuestra fiesta –comentó divertida mientras miraba a la rubia y el castaño dando vueltas alrededor tomando un tobillo con una de sus manos y el cuello del otro con la otra hasta que se fueron hasta el suelo atropellando al moreno.

Vio a Ángela y a Ben llegar corriendo hasta donde estaba Jane para auxiliarla. Le alegraba que aún estuvieran juntos, y después que salió de la influencia de la perra de Jessica, Ángela resultó ser… una perra igual, pero eso era bueno, porque era su tipo de gente. Ben era un buen chico, y había demostrado tener una paciencia de oro ya que la mujer había estado insoportable mientras se desarrollaba el juicio por estafa que finalmente le permitió recuperar la empresa de su padre, en la que ambos trabajaban. El hombre, sin duda, se había ganado su derecho a entrar al cielo con el "combo madre y hermanos" del que se había hecho cargo desde que esta fue a vivir a Seattle. Ya se le notaban las canas, en un par de años más estaría más cano que "copito de nieve".

En el video se veía a Leah corriendo a auxiliar a Jacob con expresión horrorizada. Sonrió cuando le vio acariciar su mejilla con cariño y preocupación, y la sonrisa diminuta que él le daba de vuelta. Él era un hombre que se había endurecido y al que le costaba demostrar y que le demostraran afecto, les había costado mucho llegar a estar bien e inclusive habían ido a terapia de pareja para poder restaurar su relación sin seguir atados a su pasado. Pero ambos estaban dispuestos a construir y en las miradas de ambos podía verse lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Nunca los hubiese unido a ellos dos ni habría creído que se conocían; después de todo, cuando le había dado la invitación a Leah ella no había mencionado nada de ello cuando había visto la información del local y claramente había dicho que era nueva en la ciudad. Pero resultó que sí conocía al dueño e incluso tenían un niño en común.

Después de la fiesta, Bella y Leah se habían hecho buenas amigas, tanto, que junto con Jacob, estaba intentando ayudarla a obtener el crédito para abrir su propio restaurante. Ese era su sueño y tanto él como ella misma deseaban que pudiera llevarlo a cabo, el mundo tenía que poder saborear esa receta única de _tiramisú_. Podría jurar que cada probada era como un pequeño bocado del Dios del café, del brandi y del chocolate.

—Nooooooo —exclamó James—. ¡Esto es de puta madre! —En la filmación habían capturado el momento en que Esme rompió la fuente, en plena fiesta y uno de los camarógrafos la había seguido hasta que se subió en la ambulancia, viendo como Bella lo acosaba y seguido por los padres de Edward, que se habían vuelto regulares en esos eventos y el año anterior habían sido grabados bailando el _Tacata._

—Mira… Escucha ese gritito cuando se dio cuenta… —le comentó ella poniéndole volumen a la computadora que estaba sobre James. Él se carcajeó

—Mira la expresión de esos dos. —La cara de horror de Esme y su esposo Carlisle iban a ser enmarcadas para que su hijo recién llegado al mundo, llamado Derek, supiera lo que en verdad sentían sus padres de su nacimiento, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía—. El momento de la subida a la ambulancia maldiciendo en plena contracción es apoteótico. ¡Qué boquita tiene la mujer, demonios, van a tener que lavársela con jabón y alejarle de la mano todos los objetos filosos!

Bella tuvo que taparse la cara en ese instante ya que la escena había sido hilarante. Incluso el momento en el que Jasper le daba un codazo en las costillas a Carlisle y Alice se colgaba de su espalda, intentando que la soltara para que la pudieran atender los paramédicos que habían llegado.

—¿Aún no has aceptado que el niño llegó el día de san Valentín? –le preguntó James acariciando su cabello para acomodarlo y Bella lo miró como si estuviera loco, cortando su diversión.

—Ni siquiera me hables de eso, le hice jurar a Esme que bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que naciera el día de San Valentín, ¡y la muy bastarda no lo cumplió! Mira que nacer a las once y cincuenta y ocho de la noche… tan cerca… ¡No es justo! –le indicó y James se rio de nuevo.

—Bueno, puede que no tuviese control…

—Yo le pedí que cerrara las piernas, ¿pero lo hizo? ¡Noooo! –se quejó con una sonrisa irónica—. Bueno, aunque si las hubiera cerrado en primer lugar no hubiese tenido esto… —indicó sacando su teléfono y enseñando la imagen regordeta del bebé que había abierto sus ojos azul cielo desde el momento que nació.

James negó con la cabeza y pasó la imagen hasta reírse por ver a Bree montada en una mesa bailando junto con Diego, tocaba su vientre casi protectoramente y él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Bella…? –llamó y ella lo miró para encontrar la misma imagen y sonreír—. No… no puede ser cierto…

—¡Sí…! –respondió con un suspiro apesadumbrado—. Tiene tres meses, se enteraron dos días atrás… Hoy va a anunciarlo. Los sorprendió un poco —comentó y James miró la imagen con la boca muy abierta.

—Condenada mujer… A este paso nos van a llenar de niños… —se quejó y Bella se carcajeó antes de acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla, recordando muy sabiamente algo que había aprendido años atrás, después de todo el episodio de Kris. A James no le iban muy bien los cambios.

—Lo sé, pero para su defensa, si después de todo lo que han practicado no quedaban embarazados simplemente no existía Dios… Solamente eso digo… —respondió negando con la cabeza. Sabiendo que habían creado un monstruo.

James bufó—. Esa niña tiene serias deficiencias en materia de educación sexual, que parte no entiende del JSSOC. —No pudo dejar de darle la razón, "joder seguro siempre o la cagas", era la norma, si había dudas con uno era mejor usar dos métodos.

—Está rogando que no sea un embarazo múltiple —se carcajeó Bella y James puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por lo que sé hoy será un día de anuncios, Fred también hará algo loco con Debbie esta noche ya verás—, dijo Bella sonriendo refiriéndose al mejor amigo de Diego y su novia que a pesar de que vivían juntos casi desde que comenzaron a salir pensaba el pasar al siguiente nivel.

—Otro jodido —dijo James carcajeándose.

Cuando pasaron a la siguiente escena James gimió agarrándose teatralmente el pecho.

—No, diablos, ¡esto es un déjà vu! –Fue el turno de Bella para rodar los ojos, antes de ver a Garrett montarse en el escenario y comenzar a hablar:

—_Atención, por favor, tengo algo muy importante que decirle a alguien de aquí…_ _—dijo Garrett y con una amplia sonrisa miró hacia el público—. Dos años y medio atrás creí que mi vida había acabado, que nunca volvería a amar o a sentirme entero de nuevo. Sophie ayudó a que mi corazón se llenara, pero fuiste tú, que día a día, me hiciste entero de nuevo… No sé cómo ocurrió… no sé tampoco en qué momento nuestra soledad se volvió compartida y comenzaste a ser imprescindible en mi vida o que yo empecé a ser imprescindible en la tuya… Solamente sé que la vida es efímera, y que si no hago esto, esta noche… Me arrepentiré… Tanya…_

—Triple contra sencillo que fue el imbécil de Edward quien se lo sugirió… —se quejó James cortando la declaración de matrimonio de Garrett a Tanya y la vista de ella corriendo hacia el escenario donde se habían toqueteado para horror de todo el mundo.

—Déjame decirte que Edward nunca pensaría…

—Oh, ni lo defiendas, te aseguro que le dijo que hiciera un gran gesto como el que él había realizado contigo. Si yo hubiese sido Tanya le hubiera partido la estatua en su cabeza en vez de aceptar esa proposición tan cursi. O si a eso vamos, también lo hubiera hecho en tu caso por ese horrible baile… No sé cómo no lo hiciste…

Bella sonrió y sintió que la abrazaban por la cintura, jalándola ligeramente.

—Porque le encantó tanto como le encanto yo… —escuchó que Edward con voz ronca de sueño, decía—. Chicos, en serio, ¿tendremos que hablar de nuevo sobre los límites?

James y Bella se miraron antes de reírse y ella extendió su brazo para acariciar a Edward.

—Sí, lo sé, no debimos invadir la cama… —indicó inclinándose para besarlo.

—No, ya yo tenía claro desde que nos casamos, ocho meses atrás, que en algún momento James invadiría nuestro lecho matrimonial… —anunció acomodando su cabeza sobre el regazo de ella—. Aunque el hecho que yo hubiera estado durmiendo en ella le da un punto… —dijo medio gruñendo y suspiró—. Me refiero a que prometieron que esta vez verían los videos con nosotros…

—¡Estabas aquí! –se quejó Bella.

—Consciente… —advirtió—. Tendré que hablar con Kris sobre eso.

—Edward, sabía que eras un quejón, pero no esperaba que también fueras un bocón de mierda. Bella, no sé qué viste en él… —argumentó James, burlonamente.

—¿Qué vi en ti? –le preguntó a él totalmente enamorada. Edward sonrió acariciando su vientre.

—Que soy maravilloso, perfecto… aturdidoramente comprensivo, y con un excelente gusto. ¿A qué no fue un éxito la idea del payaso asesino? –preguntó animado.

Bella lo miró casi compasivamente, mientras asentía, porque eso, sinceramente, era lo que le hacía amarlo. Edward se había entusiasmado con su idea y las invitaciones habían terminado mostrando a un Cupido huyendo despavorido porque el Payaso asesino de "La Cosa" iba a matarlo. O lo mataba, con una muy buena sierra eléctrica. Y dado que había sido un gesto maravilloso de su parte, ya que generalmente no opinaba sobre la fiesta, lo habían usado, aunque había sido el primer año que las invitaciones habían sido votadas con un cinco.

—Por favor… —se quejó James poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Sinceramente, Bella?

—Sigue así, y hablaré con Kris para que te ponga en sequía por una semana… —advirtió Edward y James arrugó la cara, aunque no dijo nada, ya había sucedido una vez.

Si James y Bella se unían, Kris y él lo hacían. Era como una forma de estrategia defensiva, y hacía esa extraña vida en la que estaba metido, tan emocionante como desquiciante. Ella era tan fuerte como Bella y James, acostumbrada a moverse entre hombres, ya que era hermana de uno y amiga de unos cuantos _Seals_, lo había tomado bajo su protección y de alguna manera equilibraba fuerzas. La llegada de Kris a la vida de James había sido un regalo del cielo para Edward. El escuadrón negro que venía pegado a ella lo jodía hasta la muerte, pero James, lejos de sufrir por el tema, disfrutaba provocándolos. El imbécil era un as a la hora de hacer eso y un día de estos los tipos iban a secuestrarlo para soltarlo desde un avión, sin paracaídas… Se lo tendría merecido.

Todavía le jodía el video que había armado cuando un año y medio atrás habían utilizado el famoso cupón de regalo, James había comprado otros tres y habían terminado saltando en tándem por parejas.

Él había abrazado a Bella todo el tiempo, la mayoría del tiempo escondido entre su cuello, y gritado como niña, el vómito al tocar tierra había sido memorable. James lo había grabado y hasta había armado una pista de audio mezclando y remixando sus alaridos con música electrónica. El muy bastardo lo usaba como _ring tone_.

Tiró de Bella para que quedara sobre él y acarició suavemente sus mejillas, mirándola fijamente.

—Te amo… —le susurró besando sus labios.

—Vale, aunque no lo crean acepto indirectas –masculló poniéndose de pie—. Me largo a despertar a Kris, le prometí malcriarla un poco, ¿les alcanza una hora o necesitan más? Le prometimos a Emmett estar temprano. Hasta luego, caramelitos, chiflen cuando terminen…

Bella acarició su mejilla a su vez, ignorando a James.

—Te amo… —susurró de vuelta, riendo cuando escuchó que cerraban la puerta.

—Explícame otra vez, ¿por qué decidimos comprar casas colindantes con el rubio? –gruñó con tono frustrado.

—Porque quieres tener controlado al enemigo… —se burló y él se carcajeó antes de besarla profundamente. Cuando la liberó, gruñó.

—Solamente te digo que es la última vez que le damos asilo a Jasper y Alice –gimió desesperado—. La próxima, prefiero viajar al Hospital para buscar las llaves, esos chicos son insaciables y malditamente sonoros…

Alice y Jasper habían estado abrazados como si fueran una sola persona durante toda la fiesta; lo cual era lógico, él estaba estudiando en _Julliard_ y ella en _Brown, _así que llevaban la relación a distancia, que era una de las peores cosas que te podían pasar en la vida y una que, milagrosamente, la propia Bella no había experimentado. Pero al parecer estaban soportándolo, llevaban ya un año en esa situación y aún no habían terminado. Y ese tiempo de relación en tiempo de jóvenes, equivalía a casi una década.

Les habían dado asilo después del jaleo que se había armado con el tema del parto y los "niños" habían estado tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Bella se rio y después suspiró.

—Créeme que le escuché decir a mi prima cosas que nunca creí posible… Cuando hizo que Jasper le preguntara varias veces quién era su príncipe y repitiera princesa con adoración y un poco de tono porno de cuarto, casi tomaba una escoba y golpeaba la pared…

Ambos se rieron y quedaron acurrucados uno contra el otro. Bella giró a la máquina y enarcó una ceja ante el video que había quedado sin ver, la llegada al sitio donde la fiesta de "Odio a san Valentín y muy bien puede caerse muerto si lo desea", era celebrada.

Edward y ella habían aprendido muchas cosas en ese tiempo, pero sobre todo se habían permitido cambiar en alguna medida, no porque estaban obligados o por temor, sino porque realmente deseaban construir cosas juntos. Bella había aceptado la vena romántica de nunca acabar de él, la cual se volvía tan cursi, como cuando le había pedido matrimonio con el bendito anillo en una torta de queso y ella había estado tan ansiosa comiendo la maldita cosa, que se lo había tragado…

Bueno, muchas cosas no iban a cambiar, y eso estaba más que bien. Él había quedado en paz con la fiesta, pero con un pequeño truco, organizaba la suya al día siguiente. Llevaba dos años haciéndolo, cada quince de febrero, con los chicos. Y era algo pequeño, nada tan elaborado como lo que organizaba con James. Solo una celebración entre familia y amigos más cercanos, en alguna casa o sitio pequeño.

"Pueden odiar a san Valentín, pero celebramos el amor, en todas sus formas".

El titulo era un asco, pero estaban trabajando en uno mejor. La primera vez que lo presentó James no se había podido contener y le preguntó si valían las orgias como celebración. Edward se había puesto de mil colores.

Ese año tocaba en la casa de Rosalie y Emmett.

—Rose está embarazada –comentó Edward mientras se levantaba y Bella lo miró aturdida.

—No… eso no puede ser cierto… —comentó aturdida. Él asintió—. ¡Tienen dos años de matrimonio y dos niñas! –refutó—. Sería un tercero…

—Ella no usa protección, dice que va en contra de lo natural. Le dije a Emmett que tenía que comenzar a triturar la pastillas anticonceptivas y mezclarlas en la comida, y él solamente se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza, diciendo que jamás le mentiría y que tendrían cuántos hijos Dios quisiera…

—Por Dios… —susurró Bella, sentándose en la cama.

—Ahora bien, me dijo que iba a castrar a la jodida _Slinky_, que acababa de parir cinco perros.

—¿Machos, otra vez? –preguntó divertida y él asintió.

—Al parecer está destinado a tener hijas y perros. Cuando se lo dije ayer me miró mal y me dijo que estaba seguro que este sería niño… Yo le recomendé que usara el nombre de Rita si era niña y él… bueno… Digamos que estuviste a dos centímetros de nunca ser mamá.

Bella se carcajeó y se acercó para abrazarlo antes de salir disparada de la cama, evitando que se pusieran cachondos y tuvieran que soportar las burlas de todos sus amigos cuando James obviamente se fijara con el tema y se las hiciera pasar canutas.

—Ey —exclamó Edward—, que el esbirro de Satanás nos dio una hora.

—Estoy segura que dejó una cámara encendida en alguna parte, James no es tan generoso —le replicó ella—. Se debe estar frotando las manos esperando para agarrarnos infraganti. Ya te dije que te la va a cobrar por secuestrarle a Argo y tenerlo silbando durante una hora antes de devolverlo…

—Demonios, Bella, no lo digas ni en broma, que es capaz de acercar el plano a mis partes y ponerlas al lado de una regla —berreó tapándose con las sábanas. (no comprendo)

Ella se carcajeó, sabiendo que su amigo era capaz de eso y mucho más, James no las pondría al lado de una regla, él simplemente las manipularía achicándolas para compararlas con una vaina de maní.

Sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta del baño, era completa y absurdamente feliz junto a su hombre, se sentía querida sin importar cuán anormal podía ser y lo adoraba con locura. Tal vez la fiesta tuviera algo mágico o san Valentín realmente tenía más poder que lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir en voz alta, pero de una forma u otra, las personas que participaban en ella iban encontrando su camino hacia la felicidad.

_¡Por todos los demonios, jamás admitiré haber pensado eso...!_

* * *

Hemos llegado al fin de Enredos en san Valentín y este reto que nos dio tanto. Muchísimas gracias por acompañarnos.

Ahora sí, vamos a decir por fin, a quién nos correspondió la responsabilidad de cada personaje. ¿Preparadas?

Edward Masen y Bella Swan fueron escritos por Betzacosta.

Emmett McCarty y Rosalie Hale fueron escritos por Ginegine.

Esme Platts fue escrita por Zoalesita.

Carlisle Cullen fue escrita Gery Withlock.

Jasper Wihtlock fue escrito por Saraes.

Alice Brandon fue escrita por Sarah-Crish Cullen.

James Sanders y Kris fueron escritos por Dark Warrior 1000

Garrett, Kate y Sophie fue escritos por Aryam Shield Masen

Leah Clearwater fue escrita por Bertlin.

Jacob Black fue escrito por NikkyScully.

Ángela Webber, Ben Cheney y Jessica fueron escritos por Lakentsb.

Bree Tanner, Diego McDermont y Fred fueron escritos por Katlyn Cullen.

Tanya Denali fue escrita por Susan Minguell.

Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus teorías y tenemos una ganadora con seis aciertos, descubriendo a quienes escriben a Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Garrett:

Julissa Barahona.

Ahora me tomo un momento en especial para agradecer a esas doce autoras que me acompañaron en esta historia. Son maravillosas y han hecho este reto realidad. Gracias por haber aceptado y creado este gran trabajo, son las mejores.

Muchísimas gracias especiales a _X, Gaby, la propia Bertlin_, por sus hermosas imágenes que ayudaron a promocionar y a darnos una visión de lo que escribíamos

Muchísimas gracias a Esto Vale la pena leer, Mundo Fanfiction y Spilled Coffee of a fic, por promocionar la iniciativa, así como a las distintas páginas de Facebook por permitir la promoción.

Ahora bien, quedamos con puntos que resolver: Entre ellos unas preguntas que nos hicieron en el lapso de esta semana, y para ello hemos abierto una pagina en facebook llamada Enredos en san Valentín. Allí estarán, además de capturas de las pistas que dimos en el trayecto del fic. Y también hay otras imágenes que nos han encantado :D, esperemos que sea igual para ustedes

Aquí les dejo

: / / www . facebook / Enredos En San Valentin (Sin los espacios)

Espero que pasen por allí y lo descubran ;)

De nuevo, gracias, y hasta la próxima :P


End file.
